


Dirty Red Feathers

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Angst galore, Drama, Drugs, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashback to Previous Relationship, Grief, Heartbreak, Lots of Angst, Lots of sarcasm, Luffy Needs A Hug, M/M, Romance, Sadness, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suffering, Violence, action packed later chapters, also lots of humor, and law too, and sexy songs, b l o o d, everything pretty much spirals out of control, except theres dancing too, fighting and all that jazz, get ready for Pain, get ready this is going to be a long ass story, issa whole plot, luffy is a lot ooc, s u f f e r i n g, shady shit, sprinkle of zosan, stripper! luffy, surgeon! law, theres also alcohol, theres just a lot of pain and im sorry, with a sprinkle of coffee shops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 58
Words: 329,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: Law met him at a strip club. The boy was draped in jewels and glitter, and looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. A playful smile was painted on those full lips, and Law gulps. Luffy was his name? He was exactly his type, Law admits it.But getting involved with anyone would only lead to the downfall of them both, and those around them.If only he knew what was to come.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 479
Kudos: 385





	1. Dirty Red Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t sure exactly how Shachi and the others roped him into going to a club, but here he was under the blinding purple and pink lights, surrounded by dancing, half naked strangers. There was a pungent smell of both smoke and sex in the air, and it burned his lungs as he inhaled. The man wrinkled his nose and glared at his friends, who only grinned devilishly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: The following used to be the first chapter. I moved it to the notes.  
> \---  
> Hello one and all!
> 
> This is going to be a longer Author’s Note than what I will write in the beginning of the chapters ahead, so it’s going to be a separate chapter. I would like to formally welcome you to the longest story that I've ever written, ever. I’ve been working on....*drumroll*: ‘Someone’s Corazon’. Writing this was inspired by a couple of things: rewatching One Piece while on quarantine, and rereading some of my favorite Lawlu fanfictions. The inspiration just boiled up within me and boom. This piece was born. Keep in mind the last ff I wrote before this (excluding my weakness) was in...2014? 2015? So my writing quality isn't the best lol. Pls forgive me.
> 
> It took me 2 weeks just to plan everything out, and it’s a wild, wild ride. There’s so much that happens throughout this saga of a story. Looking back at the first chapter, it seems like an eon ago that I planned it out. But! This story is something I’m very proud of, and excited to finally start writing and fleshing out. Although I am nowhere near a great writer, I hope you guys like this rollercoaster.
> 
> Every single reader that is about to partake in the chapters to follow, I would like to say thank you. Thank you for clicking on this story and reading everything I’ve been scheming for the last couple of weeks. I apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes I’m about to make. In grammar, in spelling, in story writing, and in...well.
> 
> You’ll see ;)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this long Author’s Note! The first chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned!  
> \---

A/N: I won’t keep you for long, since I’ve said my piece in the previous chapter. I will say though- I decided to change the title to ‘Dirty Red Feathers’ which was the original title of this story. After reconsideration, I think it fits better after all. Welcome to the first chapter!

\---

**1\. Dirty Red Feathers**

\---

Law was _not_ having fun.

He wasn’t sure exactly how Shachi and the others roped him into going to a club, but here he was under the blinding purple and pink lights, surrounded by dancing, half naked strangers. There was a pungent smell of both smoke and sex in the air, and it burned his lungs as he inhaled. The man wrinkled his nose and glared at his friends, who only grinned devilishly at him. 

“Tell me again why I’m here?” Law asks lifelessly, pushing against a woman who was starting to grind against him in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable. She backed away in a drunken haze, stumbling into others on her way. Law looked on in disgust. Bepo smacked his shoulder playfully, to which Law turned and scowled at him. “You lost the bet, remember? It was if you could go one day without insulting Shachi.”

Penguin snickers on his left, stepping towards him to avoid a kissing couple stumbling backwards. “If you had won, Shachi wouldn’t be able to step foot in your unit for the next month,” he recounts, elbowing Shachi in the side. The pink haired rubs his ribs sarcastically, fixing Penguin with a weak glare. “I would’ve snuck in anyway,” he mutters.

The music was a loud constant in the background of their conversation, and Law leaned closer to make out the words more clearly. “But you lost,” Penguin continues, starting towards some seats away from the crowd. Law was glad for the distance. “So Shachi made you promise him he could take you out to a club of his choosing.” Shachi winks at Law, smiling wide, all gums and teeth. Even under the lighting, it shone. Law glowered at him.

He did recall something along the lines of a bet from earlier that week, but the details were hazy. If it meant that his obnoxious co-worker was going to stay out of his sight for the next month, however, he could see himself taking on the bet, as difficult as the stakes were.

The crew find an abandoned spot to relax, and they rest, grateful for the change of pace. They sit on a tufted black leather sofa, curved and tucked away in one of the many concave pockets of the wall. Law leaned into the softness, sighing. He sits with Penguin on his right and Bepo on his left; Shachi sits on the other side of the latter. 

His friends slipped into an easy conversation, happily talking about the thrill of the night out and their successful attempt at finally bringing Law. The surgeon couldn’t focus at all on them. The bass thumped in his chest particularly loudly now that he was sitting, and he had to shut his eyes for a moment against the song reverberating throughout his body. When he opened them, he took in his surroundings.

A low circular marble table, a deep black, stood before them and glowed softly in tune with the pulsing lights of the club. A metal napkin dispenser sat in its middle. The curved seats all faced the dance floor, a wide space of hardwood crowned by colorful lights pouring from the ceiling. Further beyond that stood a large, round stage, which connected to a more shallow one, lining the back of the club. A red curtain concealed seeing anything further. On the far left side of the stage stood the front door and a glowing bar. On the right, the more private VIP areas.

Law’s eyes snapped back to the dance floor. The song had ended, and people were slowly peeling away from the crowd, back to their respective seats. It was packed, even for a Saturday night; Law briefly wondered if the reason Shachi chose this club was for its popularity. An insistent bunch on the dance floor didn’t seem to mind the lack of music, continuing to grind and twerk and groove with the music and on each other. Shachi whistles keenly, watching. “Energetic, those youngins,” he muses, leaning back to watch them.

“Ugh, dude you sound like a pervy old man, and you’re only twenty-two,” Penguins retorts with a disgusted look on his face. “They’re probably all older than you, anyway.”

The red head shrugs, amusement on his features. “Not denying the pervy part. But age is just a number, my guy.”

Law’s attention moves to him. “Age is most definitely not just a number. There are serious implications for underage-”

“Ah ah, hush! None of us are underage here, right? Loosen up a bit, Law!” Shachi laughs and Law raises an eyebrow at him. The other leans forward towards him. “We’ve been here for over an hour already...despite being dragged out to dance you’re still as stiff as a board! I’m telling you, a drink or two would at least-”

“No thanks,” Law declines, holding up a hand. “I prefer to have the head on my shoulders intact and not intoxicated.”

Law regards Shachi’s form warily. He was so carefree. How the man succeeded in the medical profession was beyond him. Law pauses a bit. How _any_ of them at that table made it was a mystery.

“Really?” Shachi pouts, and Penguin laughs, big and loud. “It’ll take more than that to make him drink!”

That got Bepo’s attention, too. “It sounds like you know something,” he goes, a strange smile itching its way onto his features. Law has a bad feeling. Penguin shakes his head, holding a finger to his lips. “It’s a secret~”

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” a loud voice announces through a microphone. The lone bodies still struggling off the dance floor all turn to look at the stage, where a young woman stood doused in light. Law eyes her tiredly. She wore a spaghetti strap dress, made out of purple silk, that reached all the way down to her ankles. Her large cleavage made itself present, teetering on falling out of the deep V of the clothing. A crisscrossed string runs down the sides of the dress, sewing the front and back of it together before ending in a bow at her hips. The jewelry on her wavy orange hair and arms shine in the light of the club, commanding attention from the masses.

She smiles widely at her audience. “It’s time for everyone’s favorite segment! Are y'all ready?”

A chorus of cacophonous screams erupt about them, and Law swears he feels his ears ringing. His companions join in on the celebrations as well, and Law gives them all an inquisitive look. “What’s she talking about?” he questions. If something was about to happen, they completely left him in the dark, and he wasn’t the biggest fan of that.

Bepo leans back into the softness of the seat and doesn’t look at him, eyes locked on the stage. “The reason we dragged you to this specific club.”

He looks at Bepo for further explanation, but the man doesn't turn to look at him. Law instead follows his gaze to the woman, who basks in the cheers for a moment before continuing. 

“Love the energy you all give. Makes me happy to be here. Well, I’m not going to hold you all much longer. Tonight’s special is-”

“You performing, Nami?” a rough voice interrupts her.

Nami shakes her head, chuckling. “Nope! We’re having the guys perform their segments tonight. It’ll be hot, look forward to it!”

The club’s temporary quiet dissolves into a mess of cheers and whistles, and the dance floor soon fills with bodies once again, all crowding around the stage in anticipation. Nami gives them a wink. “We’ve got your favorites tonight! P. Hunter is gonna start us off, then Black Leg will go next, and finally, Straw Hat will finish up! Get excited!” 

She turns as the crowd screams in delight, strutting down the runway and waving at customers. As she disappears through the curtain, Bepo visibly relaxes and Penguin does a long, exaggerated exhale. Shachi is trembling in excitement. They all seem to talk at the same time, unable to control themselves.

“God, I can’t wait for Black Leg. His legs are longer than my lifespan.”

“You’re kidding, right? Punter’s gonna kill me with his gaze.”

“You uncultured swines. Straw Hat’s gonna outclass the both of them.”

Law looks between the three of them wildly, trying to piece together exactly what was happening. “This...is just a normal club, right?” 

Penguin’s lips spread into a grin. “This is a _strip club_ , Law. You’re so easy to tease when you’re clueless.”

If not for the witnesses, Law’s hands would’ve been around his neck, squeezing. 

The man is relentless in his attack, leaning towards him and chuckling. “Why else do you think there’s a stage? And that pole?” he points.

Pole?

His gray eyes followed Penguin’s finger to the stage and sure enough, there was a metal beam rising from the floor in the center of the stage. The lights around the club have dimmed somewhat, and green lights focused on the platform. The screams were damn near deafening, bursts of “Zoro!” and “Punter!” being thrown at the empty space.

Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were beside themselves as well, and Law was ready to go jump off the nearest cliff. Law scoffs at their behavior. “It doesn’t excite me to see half naked men prancing around a stage,” he says cooly, narrowing his eyes at his companions. “Was this your intention bringing me out here?”

“Pfft, says the one in the closet,” Shachi mutters. “So far in there you probably see that pride shirt I got you for your birthday a few years back.”

Law rubs his temples in annoyance. “Shachi. You never got me a pride shirt. You bought me a BDSM kit. You were _convinced_ I was into that shit. I burned it, remember?”

Bepo and Penguin have a riot at that, slapping the offender's shoulders as they try to collect themselves. “I fucking remember that shit, that made my year,” Bepo gasps, wiping away tears. “I’ve never seen Law that ready to kill someone in a long ass time.”

Penguin clutches his stomach, doubled over. He takes deep breaths before glancing up at Shachi with barely contained laughter. “The fact that you still believe that to be a BDSM kit sends me, it’s too much.”

Shachi has the decency to blush a bit. “I swear there’s a pride shirt in there somewhere though-”

“ _P. Hunter!_ He’s finally here!”

There’s a man sauntering onto the view, coming out from behind the curtains and into the darkness of the farther stage. As he walks onto the runway connecting the two stages, the club experiences a surge of energy Law didn’t think possible. Ominous piano keys play over the screams and people start to quiet down, attentive to the music. Law couldn’t help but gawk at the man’s attire.

A single strip of leather ran down his front, connected to the black collar around his neck. Its trail ended in his tight latex shorts, home to bedazzled jewels. Chains drape down his torso and back, connecting at his collar, making his body clang with every step he took. The platform heels he wore continued the trend, with thick leather straps wrapping around his ankles and down the length of his foot, chains hanging from the top strap. With bright green hair to top it all off, providing a stark contrast to the outfit, he was the furthest person from what Law would’ve thought of as a ‘stripper’.

Although, he kinda had to admit. The man was pretty fit, and not exactly unattractive. Combined with the confidence he oozed, it was kind of hard to look away.

“Oho,” Penguin goes, eyebrows high and trying to hide a smile. “I see you checking him out, Law.”

“I’m watching the performance, Penguin. If I looked away, I’ll probably just get dragged out here again, and I’d rather spare myself the humiliation.”

The other dark haired man huffs, returning his gaze to the scantily dressed man. He decides not to tease Law on the fact that he didn’t deny his claims, lest he leave right there and then. The music suddenly changes to one of hard hitting bass and high hats, and the lights change with it too, to a pink and blue. Zoro’s stance is wide, his head coming up on time with the beat. His hands are on his hips as he leans back to the lyrics of the song.

_Woke up, the price of coke up_

_I just hit 'em with the low cut, then call my folks up_

The man’s dancing is hard and aggressive, demanding a presence. Law stared in complete _shock_. From his attire, he thought there would be something more on the sexier side. The green haired man wasn’t even using the pole as he danced, yet the audience was eating up every bit of his performance. The man interacted with his audience quite a bit, pointing, winking, and biting his lip. As he got more and more into the dance his expressions changed constantly, from confident smirks to powerful stank faces as he grinds and grooves in time with the music. 

_Yikes, I play tag and you it for life_

_Yikes, you a clown, you do it for likes_

Zoro’s arms are crossed at chest level as slow body rolls make their way through his body. He drops into a scooping motion with his hands, hitting the basses perfectly before shuffling into the next move, his right hip coming up as his left hand punches the air.

_Yikes, what's the hype? This is something light_

_Yikes, outta town on consistent flights_

He’s bent at the knees now, close to the floor, twerking with his back facing the audience. As he turns to the front, twerking all the way and giving yet another one of his smirks, Law felt a flush on his face. He is thankful for the dimmed lights, and for the fact that he sat the furthest away from the stage out of his friends. The others were too busy entranced by the movements to give Law any attention. The man knew _exactly_ what the fuck he was doing and Law...well.

He couldn’t complain.

Zoro finishes his routine in the same position as he was in the beginning, leaning back with his hands on his hips. As the audience fills with screams of “Punter!”, “P. Hunter!”, and “Zoro!”, the man gives a quick wink before sauntering over to the pole. Money’s thrown in the air at him, and he picks up a bill and kisses it in thanks, waving it to the crowd. More dollars are tossed his way at the action, screams of his name filling the air.

Shachi’s fanning himself, looking over at the others at his table. “How we feeling fellas? We hot and bothered yet?” 

Law sputters. “H-Hot and bothered?”

Bepo whistles, eyeing the performer. “That man is fine as hell. The way that latex stretches as he twerks? That shit could be put in a museum, its art.”

The tattooed man chokes on air. “ _Bepo!_ What in the living fuck?”

“Oh come on,” Penguin grins, “Don’t tell me that wasn’t hot.”

Law scoffs, eyes returning to the stage. “Please. I’m not going to lose my wits because of something like that.”

Penguin notes once again that he doesn’t refute his statement.

Their gazes return to the stage nevertheless, where Zoro works on the pole. Similar to his dancing, it takes on an aggressive and in-the-face style. He uses his build to his advantage, the muscles in his arms bulging as he holds himself up and swings himself around to the beat.

Finally, as the song ends, he stands next to the pole, holding onto it with a hand. He gives a bow, and the crowd’s losing it again. As he’s showered in green, the green haired smiles wide. Zoro turns, walking away from the pole as the lights dim. A shadow comes into view, crouching, to collect the money from the performance, stuffing the bills into a bag.

“Hey, someone’s up there with the money, is that ok?” Law asks Bepo, pointing a finger at the person. Bepo laughs, “Nah it’s all good. That’s Robin, another stripper here.”

Law looks at him, incredulous. “Then why is she picking up the money?”

Penguin, who overhears, helps to explain. “This club has two kinds of nights, one where the women perform, and one where the men perform. They all have different styles of dancing, and they incorporate something on the pole in their routine.”

“On the nights the girls perform, the guys host and help get the money, and vice versa on the nights for the guys,” Bepo finishes. “So the woman from before in the purple dress, Nami, is also a performer here.”

The surgeon looks between the two of them. “So you bring me on a night when the men perform.” It’s a statement made accusingly. 

“That was Zoro,” Penguin goes, ignoring him. He looks out into the crowd, where the love for his performance continues strong. “His stage name is P. Hunter, but people call him Punter for short.”

Shachi who overhears snickers. “He hasn’t told anyone what the ‘P’ stands for so some people joke it stands for pus-”

“Anyway,” the dark haired cuts off, throwing him a look. “His performances are usually the powerful type. Makes you wonder how he does it all in heels.”

Law thinks back. It was true- it probably took endless practice to move in platforms like that.

“You sure sing his praises, Penguin,” Law smirks, “He's your favorite of the bunch?”

“Hell yeah he is,” Penguin woots, smacking a hand down on the table. Law frowns slightly. He meant that sarcastically. 

“Bepo’s favorite is Black Leg-”

“Man’s got legs for days, can you blame me?” Bepo interjects, pouting a bit and crossing his arms.

“-and Shachi’s is the Straw Hat Boy,” Penguin finishes with a grand gesture towards the man.

Shachi makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. “The way that boy moves, I swear you’d think he’s made out of rubber or something.”

Law lifts an eyebrow at that, but doesn’t comment. 

The stage before them lights up again, and it’s doused in yellow this time. The people on the dance floor start up a riot in anticipation of the next performer. 

“Ahh it’s Black Leg!” Bepo squeals in delight, and Law looks at him in bewilderment. How he was able to hit those notes was beyond him.

A single leg exits the curtain first, and the crowd loses their _shit_. Teasingly, it pulses between the curtains, as if debating whether or not to appear, before slowly, finally a body comes with it. Law barely sees him in the dark, but as he slowly makes his way to the center stage with the pole, the yellow light fully exposes his attire.

Law isn’t too sure why he’s in shock, especially after Zoro, but he is. The blonde wore belted, thigh-high black chaps that clung to his skin. They sparkle in the light, and a fringe runs down the sides. Only leather underwear covered his private area. As he made a turn to wave to the audience, Law cringed a bit inside. It was a thong. Black Leg was shirtless as well, topping off the outfit with black fringe cuffs on his wrists. His blonde hair was a bit curly, a bit long, and covered his right eye.

Rounds of “Black Leg!” and “Sanji!” rang through the crowd, and the man smiles warmly at the audience. Law studies him a bit. His countenance and mannerisms were almost the complete opposite of the previous dancer. More on the effeminate side. 

The music starts, and it’s a slow bouncy track, tense with anticipation. Law looks around him to his friends and they’re starstruck by what’s about to go down. He looks back to the blonde, whose back is to the audience.

_First you get the money_

_Then you get the power_

_Respect_

_Hoes come last_

Black Leg’s legs are shoulder width apart, and he puts his hands on his knees and arches back as he stands, giving the audience a full view of his ass. He then turns to the front, a right leg out and left leg slightly bent. His arms are in the air, joined at the wrist. After a breath, he throws his head back in a circle slowly and joins his legs together, arms coming down to his collarbone area with splayed fingers.

The audience throws seemingly endless amounts of money as they scream, watching the man dance. Sanji’s movements are smooth and soft, hitting the beats so effortlessly that Law is taken aback. His routine involves much more twerking than Zoro’s; it fits the darker, more sultry mood of the song. Law felt a shiver work its way through his body as the blonde on stage twerked with bent knees on the floor before moving to his hands and feet, throwing it back in the air.

_Ass / I need my bag quickly_

_Separate six degrees, bitches said they know me_

Sanji gives the audience his back as he sits on the floor in a ‘W’, bends over, and smacks his butt at ‘ass’ before arching his back for powerful twerks to the beat. Law inhaled shakily as Sanji stood, ass up, arms down. He then jumps into a split, bouncing before returning to a twerk, looking over his shoulder seductively.

The crowd showered him in cash, screaming in a higher pitch than ever before. Bepo is just as loud as them, hollering the man’s name at the top of his lungs. “Damn I wish I was closer, I would’ve showered my own cash, too.”

Shachi chuckles, “Good luck getting through that man, there are way too many people there.”

Law had to agree- the crowd was thicker than ever, and only seemed to grow. Black Leg was alluring to a tee. His movements flowed into one another and the way he twerked was...pretty hot to look at. He finishes his routine by dropping low and standing slowly. As he rises he feels himself up, paying particular attention to his legs and ass. 

The man then makes his way to the pole, and grabs onto it to begin the second half of his performance. The audience ate up everything he served, screaming his name as he jumped on the pole, straddling it between his legs as he worked. Law couldn’t bring himself to look away. If Zoro’s performance demanded attention from his audience, Sanji’s more so entranced them. Soft and delicate, but powerful where he needed to be, his body did twists and turns that made him look effortlessly dignified.

As the song draws to close, he steps from the pole and does a small bow, tucking yellow strands behind his ear. The crowd roars with applause and cheers as he picks up some money the audience throws, tucking them in his belt. Black Leg gives a wink before sashaying off the stage slowly, so they could get one last look at his exposed backside.

As the curtains shut behind him, Shachi leans back, letting out a breath. “Hot _damn_.”

“You’re telling me,” Bepo says, sounding out of breath. He grabs a napkin from the dispenser and wipes his brow. “Man’s got me sweating over here.”

Shachi looks at Law, beaming. Law continues to look at the stage, blatantly ignoring him. “You miss him, Law? That good?” he teases, poking his arm.

“I think you misinterpret, I’m ignoring you,” the man retorts, shying away from his finger. 

The red head of the group looks in the stage’s direction, where a new figure was collecting the money thrown on stage. “That was Sanji,” he starts, “or better known as Black Leg. He got his name from the crowd, actually. Since he has really nice legs. Like _really nice_.”

“I get it, you don’t have to say it twice,” Law says, rolling his eyes.

“And he tends to wear boots that highlight that, unlike the usual platform heels,” Penguin continues. “It’s kinda like his thing.”

Law hums absentmindedly, trying to get his mind off the recent performance. He focuses on the woman on stage instead. “That’s not Nami or Robin, is it?”

Bepo follows his gaze. “Nope! That’s Vivi, the other girl stripper here.”

“What, you interested in them, huh Law?” Shachi goes, slapping his knee in amusement. “Never pegged you as the straight type.”

Law’s eyes flash anger as they land on Shachi. “Shut up! I’m just curious. All that work, and imagine if someone just went up and took it all. It wouldn’t sit right, would it?”

The redhead sits back, shrugging, “I guess so.”

Law sighs, looking at the stage. “Was that the last performer?”

The three of them whirl to him, faux anger lacing their features. “Are you kidding me?” Bepo scoffs, a hand over his heart. “How dare you forget about Luffy.”

“Dude’s a showstopper, I can’t believe you just forgot,” Shachi exhales roughly, shaking his head in disappointment. 

“I’ve never been here before, assholes,” Law grits out, done with their antics. He rolls his eyes. “Of course I’m not familiar with any of this.” 

Penguin puts a hand on his shoulder. “Nami said there would be three performers, dude.”

Law just shrugs and the three of them hang their heads in shame. Shachi eyes Law with pity, then motions to Penguin and Bepo. He brings a hand to his mouth as if telling a secret to them. “Don’t worry,” he begins, just loud enough for Law to hear. The only two lean forward comically. “He won’t be able to forget him soon enough.”

They nod in agreement and Law’s about to tear them a new one when the lights of the stage suddenly turn a pink-red. Cheers from the crowd get exponentially louder, and Law actually has to cover his ears, scared for their health. His heart beats loudly in his chest as he struggles to comprehend why those around him were going batshit crazy over this last performer. 

But when the dancer exits the curtain with a flourish and walks slowly up to the center stage, Law kind of gets it. Straw Hat walked with an air of sexiness around him, different from the previous two. It took Law by surprise. As he steps into the light, Law’s eyes widen.

He’s _young_. 

So young that Law does a double take. Was this even allowed? He leans towards Shachi. “I thought you said everyone here was legal?”

The man blinks at him. “Yeah. Everyone is. You think this place would stay afloat doing shady shit like that?”

Law grumbles in agreement as he returns his gaze to the stage. Straw Hat just stands there, hands on his hips as he eyes the crowd with a smoldering gaze, but people below him scream deafeningly despite his lack of dancing. It was then when Law realized the amount of influence this Luffy held.

The tattooed feels something in his gut twist as he rakes his eyes up and down Luffy’s form. He wore low rise booty shorts, the sides of which sprouted dirty red feathers in earnest, making his hips seem wider than they were. His chest was exposed, and on his shoulders he donned slim feather shoulder pads of the same dirty red color. They connected to a dark collar on his neck. Near his collarbone, a black ‘x’ made from leather connected the feathers on either shoulder. To top it all off, he wore the highest heels of the night; red, bold, and eye catching. The open toed, lace up platform heels came up over his ankles, and looked more like a weapon than shoes. Law gapes at them. They had to be well over half a foot tall. He narrowed his eyes nervously at Luffy’s knee pads. He must be doing something that involves getting on his knees.

Law wrestles with his mind to prevent it from going _there_.

The music starts, and Law’s already getting chills. It was gonna be a raunchy song, he could already tell. The dark horns and resonant bells of the song fill the club, and the crowds scream in anticipation.

Luffy smiles at his audience slowly and seductively, knowing damn well he looks good before sitting down, ankles tucked under his backside. As if on cue, the song begins in earnest, a bed creaking sound in the background.

_Like the way she work, ayy_

_She always puts me first, yeah_

_And I know I've been around_

_But I swear you got the best on earth_

The man starts by feeling himself up, his hips rising and falling from their position on his ankles. Eyeing his audience with a tilted head and lowered lids, he shifts his weight to the right, bringing his left leg up and around so it lay on the floor, the movement so smooth and effortless that Law has to blink a few times to believe it really did happen.

In _those_ heels? How was it possible?

With his bent right leg and straight left, Straw Hat was giving the audience a full view of his crotch area from his position on the floor. Luffy puts his right hand back and leans back with it, thrusting his hips into the air wantonly. Law blushes against his will, watching such a shameless display of desire.

Luffy sets himself down, looking through the audience with smoldering eyes before turning to his left, placing both his hands down on the floor, and doing a cartwheel, his legs widening into a split mid-air. He lands elegantly before twisting on the floor to give the audience his back, twerking without breaking a sweat.

Law’s jaw drops unabashedly. He has never seen someone move that way before.

Shachi notices his reaction and nods in understanding. “I told ya. Dude’s _rubber_.” Law finds himself nodding, mind too engrossed in the performance.

Straw Hat continues his dance faced away from the audience, caressing his body and flipping his hair in tune to the music. The crowds go bonkers for him, throwing money on the stage as he performs. They only escalate in volume and fervor when Luffy rolls forward, his head on the ground at an angle. His legs straighten and widen, creating a triangle with the floor. His audience doesn’t hold back their appreciation, particularly loud voices calling out to him.

“Straw Hat, baby! _Sheesh_!”

“Calm down there, hottie!”

“You’re killing me here, Luffy!”

Those at Law’s table were cheering as well, shouting their endless praises for the boy. Shachi was damn near tears watching Luffy do his magic, Bepo was waving a napkin as if to cool him down, and Penguin had his hands cupped around his mouth as he screamed.

But Law?

He felt the familiar feeling of electricity running through his body, settling in his gut. Law wanted to close his eyes against the feeling, because getting so worked up over a man he didn’t even know couldn’t possibly lead to anything good. But the irrational part of his brain, the part he tried to always keep under control, was just a little more wild that day. A little more active. It told him _fuck it_.

And so he indulged. He _gawked_.

Luffy danced like he was on a pole, but he wasn’t. He has yet to stand, but his dancing was so full of movement it suggested otherwise. The man danced so sexily, so _needily_ , using his flexible limbs and body control to his advantage. All as he entices the audience. He doesn’t hold back showing off his legs, elongated by the long heels he wore, twisting around themselves, doing the splits, and flying through the air. Straw Hat was a born performer, never forgetting to stop and look square at the audience with his heavy gaze, or toss his head while licking his lips slow. He twerks and grinds, playing with his levels on the floor fluidly, as if he wasn’t wearing platforms that could kill someone. 

_Uh, I got drip on the floor and it's gettin' nasty_

_He ain't keepin' his hands up off my ass cheeks_

_I got somethin' to give him and if he asks me_

_I'm not fillin' up, baby, I let him gas me_

His ass is in the air, straightened arms and legs holding up his body weight. Luffy surveys his audience before finding and locking eyes with Law. The tattooed man jumps a bit as the men around him squeal in delight. “Ooh, Straw Hat’s looking our way~” Shachi swoons, a hand on his heart.

There was no way he could see them in this darkness, let alone him, but damn did it seem as if he could. Law’s heart beat loudly in his throat as Luffy didn’t break eye contact with him, bringing his left leg up and around in a large circle in tandem with the beat. He repeats the action once more before jumping, straightening his right leg and landing in a split on the floor. The surgeon hisses against his will, a surge of pleasure ripping down his sides.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he whispers to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Straw Hat seemed to have moved on from him, lowered lids searching to find another lucky target. His movements slowed a bit, and he took on a more teasing air. The routine morphed into more body rolls and suggestive touches, and Luffy seemed to get a kick out of his aroused audience, letting a self-satisfied smirk slip onto his features.

Then the intensity picks up once again, with Luffy’s legs spreading, kicking, and propelling his body into the next move. He holds his right leg up, away from his left at one point, and turns back to make sure the crowds liked what they saw. They launched wads of bills at him in response, excited beyond words. The noise they produced said it all.

As he finished, twerking on the floor before spinning around and raising a suggestive eyebrow at the audience, he stands, winking at the audience before leaving the floor for the pole. 

Shachi leans back, throwing up his hands. “I quit. If I watch more I’ll get pregnant.”

Bepo nods at him solemnly. “I get you, dude. I’m having twins because of Sanji from earlier.”

“I love Zoro, don't get me wrong,” Penguin joins, eyes not leaving the stage, “But man, something about Straw Hat tonight just hit different.”

Law’s barely containing himself at this point. He doesn’t comment, eyes still glued to Luffy, who’s now working the pole so passionately, one would think it was his lover. Slow and sexy, he entangles his legs on the bar, his hands free and exploring his body unabashedly. The limbs then change positions, his arms gripping the pole tightly while his legs use momentum from the switch to swing him around the pole with gusto. As if it was the easiest thing in the world, he jumps into a split while clinging to the bar, warranting another surge from the crowd.

The screaming doesn’t die down until the music ends, and Luffy’s time on the pole has expired. The man reaches down and grabs some bills thrown at him. Luffy lifts his chin, opens his mouth wide, and sticks out his tongue, long enough for a small trail of saliva to drop on his chest, and makes a motion with the cash as if to lick it. He then turns and licks his lips at the customer, as if to say _thank you for the meal_ , before slowly making his way offstage and back behind the curtains.

The emotions from Luffy’s performance filled him in earnest now, having broken from the weak mental dam Law placed them behind. His hand was covering his mouth, eyebrows drawn together, with low curses leaving his lips. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ . **_Shit_ **.

That was the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his _life_.

“Law?”

The addressee jumps. “Huh?” he asks breathlessly, removing his hand quickly and bringing his mind back from the gutter.

Penguin tilts his head a bit. “You seem-”

“Fine,” he exhales roughly, scratching his hair with closed eyes. He takes a deep breath, “I’m fine.”

Shachi coughs lightly, fingers intertwined as he looks up and away from Law. “You sure? Your voice seems a bit...strained? As if you’re...hot and bothered?”

Law glares at him, but its usual bite is gone due to the flush on his cheeks. He thanks the darkness for hiding it. His friends don’t need to see the helpless state he was in. “Go to hell,” he ends up muttering, to which Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin all high-five, smug and triumphant. Law looks away, a bit embarrassed. Seems like they didn’t need to see anything, after all. They had him read like an open book.

The surgeon clears his throat. “Well, are we done here? They performed, and I’m sure it’s getting late. It’s probably time to go. Right?”

The three exchange knowledgeable glances, and Law did not like where this was going. At _all_.

Shachi chuckles, reaching over to pat Law on the knee comfortingly. “Oh my poor, ignorant boy. Of course it’s not time to go, the night is just getting started!”

Law stares at him blankly. “What do you mean?”

He smirks, a twinkle in his eye. “Now the performances are over, it’s time for us to go to our VIP Room.”

A foreboding feeling runs through Law. “VIP Room?” he mirrors, staring at the other three.

Their faces give nothing away, and Law kind of wants to run for the hills. Shachi leans back, thinking. “Hmm. I think you liked Luffy the best. I see you’re a man of culture like I am.”

Law’s brows draw together in confusion. “What’re you talking-”

“Alrighty,” the red head grins wide, clapping his hands. “It’s decided!” 

\---

 _A/N: Few things! One, Bepo is a human in this. If it wasn't already obvious, haha. Two, the songs that Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy danced to are_ **real** _songs with_ **real** _choreographies! (The outfits I made up though, just drew inspiration from things I found online) I picked songs that represent their personalities on stage. I encourage you all to look at the lyrics as well, as I take those into consideration when picking songs. Luffy’s song is...whew. Hot. The shoes the dancer wears in his video is what I imagine Luffy wearing as well, just red instead._

**Zoro:** ‘ _Yikes’_ by Nicki Minaj (confidence) - [Choreo](https://youtu.be/gTq9oMVL7_w)

**Sanji:** _‘Kream’_ by Iggy Azalea (selling a fantasy) - [Choreo](https://youtu.be/Qffyw8Eic4s)

**Luffy:** _‘Best on Earth’_ by Russ ft. BIA (sex appeal) - [Choreo](https://youtu.be/wgROCj03NX0)

_See the outfits from this chapter on[this Pinterest board](https://pin.it/2sHO0Mk)._

_And three, this chapter is so much longer than I intended. I highly doubt other chapters will be this long, but who knows? Thank you for reading, I’ll see you in chapter two!_

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	2. Jewels and Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy smiles at their exchange, a big bubbly one at that, and Law’s breath absolutely stops. Shachi doesn’t miss the reaction, winking at him. His face twists into a smile, relishing in the fact that he proved Law’s earlier statement false. ‘Doesn’t excite you, hmm?’ Shachi seemed to ask triumphantly, eyebrows wiggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the love of the first chapter :) Here’s the next, enjoy!

\---

**2\. Jewels and Glitter**

\---

The club returned to being doused in loud music, and bodies clot the dance floor to groove to the songs. They dance with a newly replenished energy, brought forth from the earlier strippers’ performances. Law eyed them in envy as he’s dragged from his seat by Shachi, who followed Bepo and Penguin to the VIP areas of the club.

“Which seats are ours?” Bepo asks over his shoulder, pushing people out the way to make room for their posse.

“The seats with the number seven,” Penguin responds, squinting his eyes towards the area. “I can’t see shit from here, even with these moving lights. C’mon, let’s get closer.”

As they approach the area, Law is rendered speechless. From where they sat earlier, the section of the club didn’t appear to be much, but upon closer inspection, he’s proven completely wrong.

The entire area sat on an elevated platform, accessed by a small staircase. It’s a wide rectangular space, lit by neon pink lights. The section was secluded by two low horizontal metal bars, marking the boundary between the premium zone and the standard areas. The leather couches in this area are a deep velvet, forming a circle around a glowing cocktail table of the same shade. Sheer glittery white curtains hang from the ceiling around each cluster of seats, allowing for the party to have a bit more privacy if desired. A brightly lit private bar lines the far right of the area, staffed by a bartender who was tending to a couple guests. The entire scene looked expensive, exquisite, and enchanting.

“Name?”

The group’s journey is halted by a young man who stands in front of the VIP area. His voluminous afro hair was pulled back in a low bun, and he donned a dark suit, slacks, and dress shirt. Despite his comically long nose, he gave off an intimidating air as he peered at them carefully with a clipboard in hand. 

_“The fuck is he?”_ Bepo whispers urgently into Shachi’s ear, and he shrugs, a bit panicked. _“Never been to VIP before, how the hell should I know?”_

“It’s under Penguin, sir,” the red head says with confidence. Judging by how much his arm was shaking holding onto him, Law could tell he really felt otherwise. 

Usopp’s eyes lower to the clipboard, scouring the papers. After a breath, he comes up, looking at the group. “You’re here. Table 7,” he grunts, moving aside to allow them access to the stairs. “Bottle service will attend to you shortly.”

The red head mutters a ‘thanks’ as Bepo and Shachi speed ahead of him to the area. Law nearly trips up the stairs in the darkness as he’s hastily yanked along by Penguin, who quickly follows them. 

“Wow Peng, you handled that pretty well,” Bepo admires, “You seemed so calm.”

“Dude was shaking, don’t let him fool ya,” Law deadpans, regaining his footing after he ascends the steps.

As Penguin frowns at him in the midst of the others laughter, Law looks down. The violet carpet was so soft, he restrained the sudden urge to remove his shoes. He surveys the area. Groups of people were already drinking away, laughing and talking loudly. Music here was slightly muted, making for easy conversation.

“Why weren’t we sitting over here all this time?” Bepo asks Penguin as they glance around for their seats.“This place is so cool.” 

Penguin gives him an awkward half-smile. “The _Going Merry_ is just a step shy of luxury, man. It’s expensive as hell to spend a whole night here. It’s much better to reserve seats for certain amounts of time.”

“Going Merry?” Law inquires.

“Name of the club, silly,” comes the patronizing response. “Did you not read the big ass sign coming in?”

“Nah, he was too busy arguing with us, remember?” Shachi snickers, shooting him a pitiful look. The surgeon’s sharp eyes throw daggers at them, and they finally hold their tongues.

Upon finding their seats, which were located near the bar, they sit, relaxing into the soft leather. “Plus,” Penguin goes, nodding at the other couches, “It didn’t make sense to me for us to sit here from the get-go. After the performances, the dancers come out to interact with guests, with special emphasis on the VIPs. So why not only reserve for later in the night, where we could interact with the dancers?”

“I suppose,” Law grunts absentmindedly, admiring his surroundings. “Well, this area is pretty nice. I don’t think I’ve seen something quite like it.”

“Oh, it’ll get nicer,” Shachi promises, a mechanical smile splitting his face. Something in Law sinks.

Hooting and wild cheers sound from the other side of the VIP section, and Law and his crew swivel their heads to take a gander at the noise. The strippers from earlier had entered the VIP section through a door he never noticed was there, waving and smiling at the guests. They exuded a vibrant energy as they walked throughout the tables, chattering with guests or exchanging quick familiarities. The blonde made his way away from the premium section as soon as he made a few pleasantries, opting for the customers on the lower level. His companion, the one with green hair, lingered in the VIP section for a while longer, laughing alongside customers. 

The remaining one saunters over to a table near them. Law feels his cheeks redden as he watches Straw Hat talking excitedly to the customers nearby. He suddenly turns to Law, and the surgeon’s heart damn near jumps into his throat.

The boy was draped in jewels and glitter, and looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. A playful smile was painted on those full lips, and Law gulps. Luffy was his name? He was exactly his type, Law admits it.

But getting involved with anyone would only lead to the downfall of them both, and those around them.

If only he knew what was to come.

Luffy makes his way towards their table, and Law immediately breaks eye contact with him, looking wildly between his table mates for an explanation as to why he was coming closer to them. They’re silent and frustratingly so. Law wants to yeet them off a building.

“Table 7?” Luffy asks, his round eyes double checking the small engraved number on the table. 

Shachi’s grinning ear to ear, and Law feels his own face twitch in pain from its intensity. “The one and only!”

The stripper laughs, a magical thing. “Great! Looks like someone’s happy,” he muses with a playful smile. “Mind if we close this?” and his hands fists the sheer fabric of the curtain.

Law’s mouth is dry, and he doesn’t seem to be able to find words, but Bepo’s does. “Of course, Straw Hat!”

Luffy obeys, shuffling the fabric around them so they’re shut off in their own little world. He enters the small ring of couch and sits next to Shachi, on the far edge. A small pout appears on his face, and the entire party is alarmed.

“What’s wrong?” Bepo asks, looking between him and Shachi. He looks at the latter with more accusation, to which Shachi raises his hands, mouthing, _‘I didn’t do shit’_.

Straw Hat looks at all of them, his gaze heavy and unyielding. They stop on Law for just a moment longer than the rest. Law casts his gaze aside. Did he imagine it?

“Can I sit there?” Luffy asks prettily, pointing at the space between Law and Bepo.

Law feels himself pale a bit. Come again?

Bepo nearly shoves Penguin over, scooting to make more room. He then makes a grand sweeping motion to the newly made space. “After you,” he invites, making his voice comically deeper than usual, as if it made him sound hotter.

The dancer chuckles at the spectacle, moving to the spot. “Don’t mind if I do!”

The gears in Law’s head were struggling to move as he was bombarded with all this new information. He’s barely able to begin putting pieces together when a new head pops into their haven. They all look up, and a man who couldn’t be a day over forty greets them. “Bottle Service,” he announces, a big friendly smile on his features. He’s got on a black bowtie and a black vest, with a long sleeved white dress shirt tucked into dark slacks underneath. The man’s dark eyes are warm, and an explosion of textured hair forms a halo about his face. “Here’s our me- _L-Luffy?_ ”

Luffy visibly brightens, and Law nearly shields his eyes. “ _Brook_! I haven’t seen you in ages, man!” 

Brook laughs again, and Law can feel himself relaxing just a bit. The man was so jolly, it was hard to not be affected by his temperament. “I haven’t seen you in quite some time as well,” he responds, chuckling. “I’m assuming the usual drink for you, Luffy?”

“Yup! Always,” the man responds, giving the waiter a knowledgeable wink.

He jots down something quickly on a small pad he carried before turning to the others. “Forgive my self-indulgence,” he apologies, and everyone waves off his apology, forgiven. Brook then hands them each a menu, smiling wide once more. “I will return soon to take your orders!” With a flourish of the curtain, he disappears into the darkness.

Luffy looks a bit embarrassed at the interaction, but the look is quickly wiped off his face, replaced by one of charm. Law doesn’t miss the change. Was it on purpose? “Brook’s one of the best waiters here,” Luffy starts, eyeing a menu. He picks one up and hands it to Law, who takes it with an air of shyness. Luffy leans into him, their shoulders brushing as he says, “He’ll take _real_ good care of you all tonight.”

Law lets a rush of blood flow into his cheeks and averts his eyes from the dancer. Luffy smirks, but leaves it at that. He leans back, giving Shachi who stared at the interaction in jealousy a wink. “I’m not forgetting you,” he says, and his voice is full of unfulfilled promise. The poor redhead nearly faints. 

Penguin’s head is in the menu’s leather booklet, peering down at the different drinks and meals offered. “What’re some good recommendations? Thinking of getting something with vodka in it.”

Beside him, Bepo cringes. “That shit tastes gross. I want some tequila.”

Luffy turns towards them, a knowing smile playing on his lips. “Here, I’ll help. I’ve been told these drinks are especially good for nights like this...”

They fall into an easy conversation about the various alcohols and foods in the menu, leaving the remaining two to their own devices. Shachi lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and looks at Law in a panic. “I didn’t know he’d be this hot up close,” he whispers urgently, boring holes into Straw Hat. “You seeing what I’m seeing? Because _holy shit_.”

Law spares a quick glance at the boy beside him, and he can’t bring himself to deny Shachi’s claims. Luffy’s outfit has changed from the one he wore on stage, from those alluring feathers to something more flirty. Sparkly silver straps tie themselves behind his neck and come forward, over his shoulders and under his arms. They then wrap around his back and front repeatedly, forming multiples ‘x’s on his smooth, sun kissed skin. They end at a thick sparkly band circling his waist. A sparkly tassel skirt flows from this, under which he only wore matching sparkly underwear. His red lace up platforms from earlier were replaced with similar ones of a glistening silver color, completing the outfit.

The stripper suddenly turns to him, and Law jumps, his heart beating wildly. “I can _feel_ your eyes on me, you know,” he says slow and sexy, low enough that only Law hears. A shiver runs down Law’s body as Luffy fully faces him, his lowered lids locked squarely on his. The man uses Law’s shoulder as leverage to pull himself up to Law’s ear. “Can’t help yourself staring, huh?”

Law feels his heart stop as Luffy’s breath ghosts over his ear and neck, and profanities race through his head at lightning speeds. Luffy knew exactly what he was doing, and Law wasn’t sure if he could quite take it. The dancer’s fingers linger on his shoulder for a moment as he lowers himself, leaving traces of fire where he touched. Shachi brings his eyes up from the menu as Luffy sits. “What are you guys thinking of getting?”

Law turns to him, grateful for anything to distract him from the scantily dressed man beside him. “I think I’ll have Penguin pick for me, something that isn’t too hard hitting.” He watches the red head protest distractedly, as he wanted to pick for Law.

The tattooed ignores him, and opens his menu, peeking at what food the club had to offer. He knew better than to get so worked up over Luffy but the man had this _temptation_ that made doing that so extremely difficult. It was common etiquette to control yourself in a strip club, even he knew that much.

But the way he kept looking at him, it was making it so _hard_. Law mentally slaps himself at the pun.

Brook pokes his head back into their little space after five or so minutes. “Have you all decided on what to get?”

“Yeah!” Bepo cheers, handing the waiter back his menu. Penguin follows this action, giving Law a thumbs up. “I got you, fam,” he says with a small smile. Law trusts Penguin but something about that smile was a bit off putting. Shachi looks frantically through the menu before throwing his hands up in frustration. 

“Fine, I’ll get something with vodka, too!” he cries, reluctantly handing Brook back the menu. “We’ll need that at least.”

Brook smiles. “Of course! So a bottle of vodka and..?”

“A bottle of tequila, please,” Bepo finishes for him.

Brook jots it down on his pad. “Alrighty, any meals?”

“Hamburger and fries for me,” Shachi says, raising a hand.

“Second that,” goes Penguin.

Bepo scratches his light blonde, near white hair. “Guess a steak for me. A T-bone, well done.”

“Anything with grilled fish,” Law adds, sighing. He relinquishes the menu to the man, who nods in understanding. “Perfect! And the usual for Luffy, I assume.”

“You got that right,” the boy says cheerfully, leaning back and crossing his legs. Brook inclines his head in understanding once more, making a few final notes. “We’ll be out shortly with your order!”

Law turns to Penguin after the waiter walks away. “You sure we can finish two whole bottles?” 

Penguin elbows Bepo, who turns to him and scowls. “This one drinks like a tank. No worries, man.”

Luffy claps his hands together in delight, “I’m sure you _all_ drink well! Tonight’s gonna be so fun.” Law side eyes him as he and Shachi cheer in delight, awaiting the order. Something akin to nervousness flashed across Luffy's face, but it’s gone as soon as it appears. Law must’ve furrowed his eyebrows at that, because Luffy suddenly turns to him, a carefree eyebrow raised. 

“Hey hey, if you do that, you’ll get wrinkles, cutie,” he laughs lightheartedly, rubbing a thumb between Law’s eyebrows. Because of how close they are, the tattooed has no choice but to look into Luffy’s dark eyes. They shine in the darkness, the pink light reflecting off them in a way that makes Law’s breath hitch.

“You finally look at me,” the stripper chuckles, smiling wide at him. Law’s eyebrows furrow deeper.

The smile didn’t reach his eyes.

Law doesn’t have time to ponder the implications of that before Bepo whines, “Straw Hat, you’ve been showing him so much attention!”

The dancer backs away, laughing a bit too loudly. His voice is full of mirth as he sidles up to the bigger man, “Am I?” 

Bepo’s turned into a blushing mess, and while Law gets it, he really does, he can’t help but think about their interaction. There was something to him that Law couldn't quite place his finger on, something a bit _off_. The way he moved, the way he laughed, and the way he spoke all exuded a sensual confidence. But, from what Law could gather, there was something just under the surface that liked to peek out from time to time. Something that the younger must not want to be shown. The others seemed oblivious to it all, and if Luffy hadn’t gotten all up in his face, it probably would’ve gone unnoticed by him as well.

The thought startles Law a bit. 

Luffy’s flirting with Penguin when Brook returns with a legion of servers behind him. “Here’s your orders!” he announces.

Celebratory applause erupts around Law as the curtains around their seats open. Brook sets down a metal tray before them, earning _oohs_ and _aahs_ all around. An LED bucket holding ice, bottles of juice, and soda radiates a dim purple-blue light from its middle. The two bottles they ordered stand on either side of it, lit with bottle sparklers, a bright light in the midst of the dim atmosphere. In front of the spectacle are lemons, limes, and olives in small glasses, with empty shot glasses filling the remaining space.

“Damn that looks so cool!” Law hears Bepo praise, to which a chorus of agreements greet his ears. Brook laughs in response.

The remaining waiters and waitresses behind Brook file in, setting down the glasses for their drinks on the table before giving each guest their requested meals. Law gives the waitress his thanks as she sets down his food. It absolutely looked delicious- perfectly grilled white fish paired with grilled lemon slices and fresh cherry tomatoes.

He looks at Luffy, who’s served a plate full of some type of meat. And nothing else. Law looks on with a small smile as he indulges, praising the cooks.

Brook motions to the tray as the sparkles on the bottles finally exhaust themselves. “What kind of drinks are we wanting?” he asks the group as the other waiters behind him melt away, returning to their previous tasks. The man sets down a premade one for Luffy. It looks like a piña colada.

As the stripper takes a hearty swig from the straw in his glass, Shachi raises a hand, volunteering to be the first mix of the night. “Yup! A screwdriver for me please.”

Law looks at him with an arched brow. “All that thinking for a screwdriver?”

“I couldn’t think of anything else because _someone_ was rushing to order,” he huffs, throwing a dirty look at Penguin. Luffy waves it off with a happy smile, “Sounds good to me.”

Shachi relaxes a bit at the reassurance. Brook nods, opening the vodka bottle. Law watches him work warily. Once Shachi’s drink was fixed, topped with a straw and an orange slice, he takes a slip, sighing in relief as the alcohol enters his system. 

“A tequila sunrise for me!” Bepo proclaims happily. “Haven’t had one of those in a hot minute.”

“And for me, a cape cod to start,” Penguin orders. He jams a thumb in Law’s direction. “A margarita for him.”

“A margarita?” Law asks incredulously. “ _Tequila_ , Penguin?”

The man only smiles and Law _knew_ he shouldn’t have trusted the man. Tequila and Law had a history that’s better left buried in their memories.

Once the drinks are made, Brook makes a small bow, and the party thanks him for his service. The waiter closes the transparent curtains and leaves them to their devices. With alcohol in their bodies, making conversation comes even easier. Luffy’s teasing them and giggling along with their jokes as they eat, sometimes slapping his legs for emphasis at a particularly funny joke. Law can’t help but join in on their conversations from time to time, putting in his little two cents here and there. He gingerly nurses the light colored drink in his hand, savoring the sweet and the sour. Law exhales, content as the drink goes down his throat smoothly. Maybe he wouldn’t get shit faced drunk.

Then suddenly the world blurs out of focus. Law blinks hard, and it’s back.

“Penguin, you bastard,” he grunts, narrowing his eyes over the rim of the glass. “You planned this.”

The redhead smiles at the insult. “Mission accomplished.”

Luffy smiles at their exchange, a big bubbly one at that, and Law’s breath absolutely stops. Shachi doesn’t miss the reaction, winking at him. His face twists into a smile, relishing in the fact that he proved Law’s earlier statement false. ‘Doesn’t excite you, hmm?’ Shachi seemed to ask triumphantly, eyebrows wiggling.

Law couldn’t look at him, all smug and right for once.

Because he learned two things that night.

He was so _incredibly_ gay. And they knew it. Have for a while.

And he, Trafalgar Law, was a _liar_.

\---

It’s nearing an hour of them being in Luffy’s company. Their food is gone, down their hatches. Shachi’s piss drunk, slurring his words and hanging on Law’s shoulder, murmuring things to himself. The surgeon has long since given up his fruitless attempts to push him away. Bepo’s on his fourth or fifth glass, and was still going strong. He’s talking to Shachi loudly, though the man doesn’t comprehend a word of what he was saying. Bepo is the biggest of all of them, sure, but how the blonde avoided alcohol poisoning was beyond him. Penguin has the most energy out of all of them- he’s long since risen from his seat to have a one man dance party right outside the curtain. The surgeon’s filter was almost completely gone now, and nothing but happy thoughts clouded his mind. His body was warm as the alcohol circulated throughout his body, giving him that ever sought after high.

Luffy seemed to be the only one unaffected by his drink, and instead uses the situation to his advantage, batting his eyes a bit more as he gets closer to each one of them. Delight seems to shine in his eyes as he now leans into Law, a leg draped over his lap. Law’s so far gone that he only looks at the leg in amusement. “What do we have here?” he says, voice deeper because of the alcohol.

The dancer smirks, drawing his leg up seductively so the heel trails along the side of his leg. “Whatever you want it to be.”

Law licks his lips, his body shivering as Luffy draws his face closer. “Want to make it something?” the stripper whispers enticingly, his other hand finding Law’s arm and tracing cold fingers down from his elbow to his wrist.

“Yes.” Law finds himself responding, breathless. “God, yes.”

Luffy’s smiling, and it could be the tequila but Law’s mind’s flips upside down, and a heat settles in his lower abdomen in anticipation. The younger stands, extending a hand to the surgeon who takes it, grateful for the extra stability. The music of the club has blurred into background noise in Law’s mind, and the moving lights around him shift in and out of focus. The only constant was the warm, soft hand in his, leading him away from his friends. They make their way around the other tables in VIP, customers waving and hooting at them drunkenly. Luffy’s waving back, and if he is, Law probably should, too. As he does, the cheers get louder.

“This one’s fine as hell, Straw Hat!”

“Damn, when’s the last time Luffy gave someone a dance?”

“I’m so jealous of that guy!”

Law’s mind lingers on the word dance, but is snapped out of it when Luffy calls out to someone. He kind of looks like Brook.

“Add this to their tab,” Luffy says, nodding to the closed door before them, then nodding in Law’s direction. Law blinks a few times at the sign before it comes into focus. It says ‘Back Rooms’.

“How many dances, one?” Brook calls back without missing a beat.

“You know me too well.”

With that, Luffy pushes through the door, and Law’s dragged in behind him. They’re in a hallway; Law can somewhat make out a red floor and dim blue lights from above him. On both sides of the hallway are small doorless rooms, a sheer curtain similar to the ones hanging in the VIP area providing the stalls with a small sense of privacy. The music of the club from earlier is silent behind them, replaced by different songs softly playing from some of the rooms.

Luffy’s dragging him down the hallway, and Law stumbles ungracefully after him, head spinning, but aroused nevertheless. Upon finding a vacant room, Luffy enters, dragging Law behind him. Law links, eyes adjusting to the lowered light. There’s a small chair in the middle of the space, and mirrors cover the walls around them. He takes a look at himself. His clothing is a bit askew as if someone was tugging on it. The mop of black on his head is wild as well, sticking up in all sorts of unflattering directions. 

A bit self-conscious, he tries to slick down the ends a bit. Luffy turns to him and motions for him to sit. As Law complies, he watches as the boy walks over to a corner of the room, to a sound system. “Kinda feeling some Kehlani,” he murmurs, fiddling with the buttons. But Law’s eyes are glued to his hunched form, watching the muscles in his back and arms expand and contract as he figures out how to get the music to play.

“You’re really hot,” Law mutters dumbly, and he covers his mouth with his palm, as if to stop the words that already left him. Luffy flicks a switch Law didn’t see before, and disco lights pour on them from above. The stripper laughs at his embarrassment. “You’re not bad looking yourself,” he admits, putting both of his hands on his thighs and moving upwards.

_This shit's so good, should be illegal_

_Need round two, I need a sequel_

_Hit the backboard like a free throw_

_You next level, you a cheat code_

_In so deep, you hit my seafloor_

The music fades into nothingness as Luffy begins his lap dance, caressing Law’s skin. Everywhere where the younger touched left sparks, and Law could feel himself beginning to burn. Luffy’s gaze gleams with excitement as he moves to climb into Law’s lap. His back to Law as he lifts his hips and begins to _grind_. 

Law throws his head back in ecstasy, panting as rolls of pleasure rake his body. The same person who was doing all those tricks and flips on stage was now grinding himself against him. The thought sends his hands flying to Luffy’s hips to bring him closer. “Oh fuck, holy fu-”

“Ah ah ah,” Luffy chides playfully, removing the hands, “No moving, big guy.”

The man returns his hands to his sides, disappointment filling him. It was soon replaced by sparks of fire, as Luffy bends forward, off of him, and places his arms on the floor. He arches his back and starts twerking for him, and only him. 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Law exhales, watching in drunken awe.

Luffy jumps into a side split at that, bouncing on the floor for a bit before standing and slowly making his way towards the older.

_We both on fire, love the teamwork_

_Leave with juices on your t-shirt_

He’s circling Law, dragging fingers along his jawline and collarbones, feeling and exploring. Once Luffy reaches his front again, he stands between his legs and trails an outspread hand down from the base of his throat to the top of his pants, bending his knees as he goes. 

Law stops breathing for a minute or two. 

Luffy then stands slowly, giving Law his back as he feels himself up. With lowered lids, he turns to glance at the man, making sure Law was taking in everything he was giving. 

The surgeon’s airflow was broken, and he willed his nether regions to get themselves together with what little self control he had left. His mind had nothing but the touches, the rubs, and the grinds on it, and he was drowning in the sensations. The dancer moves to his right, eyeing him with amusement, and begins to arch against him, his body moving in waves.

If this was a dream, Law didn’t want to wake up.

Luffy’s hand fists his hair as he picks up the pace, and Law’s gasping for air. His body shook, itching to do something to relieve himself of the hot pleasure building within him, but he’s still as Luffy requests. Law glances to Luffy, whose eyes are so hot and heavy that Law closes his eyes tight. He was so incredibly sexy, and the boy was more than well aware. With a slow drop to the beat of the song and a turn, he ends up in between Law’s legs once again, fiery passion in his gaze. 

_And I might fuck you in your own car_

_You ride my face just like a pornstar_

_I'm in it so deep, just caught a broke jaw_

_And I just want one thing, that's a phone call_

Luffy’s crawling into his lap as the song finishes a verse and enters its final chorus. This time as he straddles the man, he faces Law and makes frustratingly slow grinds on his crotch. Luffy’s holding Law’s head in his hands, tilting it upwards to force the man to look at his face as he moves against him. Despite being swarmed by all these emotions, their closeness sobers Law for just a moment, and they stay like that for what seems like ages.

Luffy stills, and his breath tickles Law’s cheeks as he looks down at him. Law’s taking in his face as well, and he has a sudden urge to feel the flawless, smooth skin. Suddenly, something shifts in Luffy’s countenance, as if debating something. Law wonders if he should say something, but then Luffy curses low.

“ _Fuck it_ ,” Luffy whispers softly. 

Law doesn’t have a moment to think about the implications of what the words mean before the younger smashes his lips against Law’s. The surgeon’s mind explodes as he struggles against the knee jerk reaction of circling his arms around Luffy to pull him closer. Law shivers as electricity so powerful crawled up his form that he feels nearly paralyzed. Searing heat formed in his lower regions as he moaned against the lips ensnaring his. Luffy tilts his head as his tongue dives into Law’s mouth, rough and deep, and the man grabs onto the chair for dear life, knuckles whitening. Luffy knew how to fucking _kiss_.

Almost as soon as it starts it stops, and Luffy comes up from Law’s mouth, panting. His cheeks burn red even in the dim lighting, and he brings an arm to his mouth to wipe away the stray moisture from his lips. He looks down at Law, all undone, and something Law can’t identify flashes across his features. He instead raises a finger to his curved lips.

“All that happened was a lap dance, right?” Luffy asks daintily.

Law nods, numb and spent.

Luffy dismounts from him, satisfied. He then fidgets with the sound system once more, now that the song was over. He stood, motioning for Law to follow him out of the room. 

Law’s in a daze as they return to the hallway. The tequila was back in full force as the blue lights hit him, messing with his vision. Luffy helps him as best as he can. Upon reaching the door they entered through, Luffy grunts to open it.

Pink nearly blinds him as he returns to the lights of the VIP area. Luffy leads him back to his friends, and it takes Law all of his willpower to put one foot in front of the other. 

Law blinks a few times at the scene he’s presented. Both bottles were empty, and he could’ve sworn that there was at _least_ half a bottle remaining when he left with Luffy. Shachi was passed out, and even Bepo now looked out of it. Penguin was the only one who looked somewhat alive, though his face was a little redder than normal. 

“Hey,” Luffy says easily, smiling.

“Hey,” Penguin slurs. “Where did you guys go?”

Luffy glances at Law teasingly. “There.”

Penguin seems to accept that answer hazily, nodding in faux understanding. Law’s too out of it to explain the stripper’s claims. Luffy sets him down on the sofa next to Shachi, and Law leans into the man sleepily. 

Luffy stands, huffing at the scene. It was a common one in the Going Merry, when a party’s so drunk and out of it that they lose their senses. But regardless of how many times he saw it, it didn’t make it any better when he had to deal with it.

“Anyone coming to get you all? It seems like you’re done for the night,” he starts, eyeing the mess on the table.

A thought suddenly crosses his mind. “Yo Brook!”

The man pops his head from below the counter. “Hmm?”

“They’ve paid, right?”

The man nods. “A few minutes ago, yes.”

Sighing, Luffy returns to the red head, awaiting his answer. “Well?”

“I called his dad a while back, he should be here soon,” Penguin replies sleepily but steadily, raising a hand to point at Law. Law coughs in response, his eyes fluttering close.

“As long as you all get home safe,” the younger relents. “Have a nice night.”

As Luffy turns to leave, he bumps into a large form. He’s encased in darkness, and Luffy just mutters a quick ‘excuse me’ before scuttering around him, looking for his next table of the night.

The figure walks up to the table, sighing at the unsightly state of the men. “How the hell am I supposed to lug you lot into my car? I thought it was just my shitty brat, but now it’s all of you? Irresponsible dumbasses.”

A hand comes up to rub a forehead in exasperation. “Dammit, I really gotta drive across the city to drop you shits off at your places now, don’t I? Gimme a break...”

Their eyes land on Law, barely present, the tequila slowly coaxing him into a deep sleep. “Tell your friends they owe me one, Law,” the deep voice grunts, bending down to pick him up and heft him over a shoulder with ease. With the other hand, the figure lights a cigarette, “This shit ain’t flying without reimbursement.”

As the figure makes their way across the club to the front door, a concerned customer stops them, much to their annoyance. 

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

The woman fidgets a bit. “Well, um. You see? Your shoulder’s on fire.”

The man jumps wildly, looking over at his empty shoulder, bright with flames. Frightened eyes find the woman again, and she flinches under his sharp gaze. 

“What’re you waiting for? Hurry and help me put it out!”

\---

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Reading your comments makes me so happy. :) Until the next chapter~_

**Luffy’s Song:** _‘Can I’_ by Kehlani ft. Tory Lanez - [Link](https://youtu.be/rCV2RlyBlvs)

_See Luffy's outfit from this chapter on[this Pinterest board](https://pin.it/2sHO0Mk)._

_P.S. This song is_ **nasty** _. And I’m in love with it._

_P.P.S. The number seven is a recurring theme in this story. *wink wink*_

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	3. Amazon Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he preps his food, his thoughts briefly return to the previous night. Although his memories were a bit cloudy, he recounts up until Straw Hat returned him to his friends. Upon thinking about what happened before that, Law reddens a bit, hyper aware of the actions that transpired. It was once in a blue moon that he completely let go of himself like that, but when he did, it usually ended badly. “Fucking Penguin and his fucking tequila,” he grits, cutting an apple aggressively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the third chapter~ Glad you all are enjoying this as much as I am!

\---

**3\. Amazon Lily**

\---

Law wakes up to sunlight searing into his eyes.

Grumbling he turns to his right, giving the sun his back, and the movement makes his head pulsate with pain. Furrowing his brows against the discomfort, Law peels open one eye, and then the other. He blinks a few times as they adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. Was he at his apartment?

“How in the hell,” he murmurs, forcing himself to sit up in bed. The man was woozy and exhausted, and his body felt heavy. Just sitting up made his head swim. He took another look around the room. Beneath him, he laid on a queen bed with a familiar grey comforter. A couple pillows of the same color sit behind him, returning to their fluffy state now that his head wasn’t there. On either side of his bed are nightstands with orange lamps, which were turned off. The walls were an off-white, and bare of any familial mementos or artistic pieces. It really was his place. On the right wall was a closet, and on his left, two windows, both of which had the curtains drawn. 

He scowls. He never opened his windows. That must mean…

Law brings a cool hand up to his forehead, sighing as the heat from his headache subsides a little bit. “That damned bird,” he curses, lips curling upwards.

With a deep breath, he heaves himself out of bed, ignoring the protest his body gave. He glances at the time on the digital clock atop his left bedstand. 9:46 AM. Law stands then, yawning, and yanks the curtains close, encasing the space in a comforting darkness once more. The man suddenly looks down. He only had boxers on. He sarcastically wonders how his clothes disappeared.

“I should shower,” he grumbles, ambling out of his room and into the bathroom right outside the door.

A warm shower, a couple glasses of water, and twenty long minutes later, Law finally feels a little more human again. He was still far from fine, if his heavy fatigue, slight nausea, and random aches were anything to go by, but at least he didn’t feel like dying as much as before. The water he had seemed to be clearing his mind a bit. He wore a black tee and yellow shorts, something simple for the house. The surgeon turned on the flatscreen TV in his living room for background noise as he busies himself with breakfast. Food was essential to get over his hangover quickly, and Law would rather not spend the rest his day feeling like shit. 

He opens his stainless steel refrigerator, grabbing a couple eggs and a few strips of bacon, and sets them on his granite island behind him. He turns back to the fridge, getting some fruits and vegetables, and then returns to his workspace with the other foods. He pauses. Maybe he should make a parfait.

As he preps his food, his thoughts briefly return to the previous night. Although his memories were a bit cloudy, he recounts up until Straw Hat returned him to his friends. Upon thinking about what happened before that, Law reddens a bit, hyper aware of the actions that transpired. It was once in a blue moon that he completely let go of himself like that, but when he did, it usually ended badly. “Fucking Penguin and his fucking tequila,” he grits, cutting an apple aggressively.

He finishes prepping the food and moves onto cooking it, throwing on seasonings as the food sizzles in its pan. The savory aroma of the vegetables helps clear his mind of all of the mishaps of the previous might. In a separate pan are whisked eggs, which he spreads around the pan to form a pancake-like shape. After a stretch of time, his meal comes together: a vegetable stuffed egg omelette with an apple cinnamon greek yogurt parfait.

Law pushes the finished food to the other side of the island, where stools stood. He rounds the piece of furniture, plops down into a seat, and digs in, relishing in the warm, nutritious food. Although it wasn’t a miracle cure for a hangover, it sure did help. He polishes off the meal quickly, licking stray bits of food off his lips as he goes. Now that he solved the issue of his hunger, he was now keenly aware of just how tired he was. He should keep moving around if he wanted this hangover to leave his system sooner rather than later. Law picks up his dishes and heads to the sink to wash them. Coffee sounded amazing.

He glanced over at his coffee maker, sitting on the counter. As much as Law preferred coffee from a cafe, for the last few weeks, he was forced to conform to home brews. The previous coffee shop he went to was caught in some sort of fire. According to the news coverage about it, a faulty pressure relief valve in one of the machines caused it to explode, resulting in the shop’s downfall. Law shakes his head sadly at the memory. They had some of the best cappuccinos, too. 

He rinses and dries his hands before making for the coffee machine grudgingly. Law stops in his tracks when he sees a bright sticky note plastered on the table in front of it. He looks down, and is greeted by familiar illegible handwriting.

_Figured you’d probably want some coffee when you woke up~ <3 I actually came across a coupon for a coffee shop near here that you might like. For a free cup of your choice! You’re lucky I’m nice after that stunt you pulled last night. But I’m happy you’re out and about, my stupid son. <3 _

Law can’t help but let a rush of gratitude fill his heart as he re-reads the note over and over. Corazon always took such good care of him. The tattooed man holds up the coupon left behind for him with a small smile. He’d properly apologize to him later. For both his own sake and for the sake of his friends.

Speaking of which.

He leaves the kitchen with the coupon clutched between his fingers to return to his room, where he finds his phone sitting on his nightstand, charging. Law silently thanks his caregiver as he makes his way towards the device. He wonders if they’ve all made it home okay as well. If Corazon brought him home, he most likely dropped the others off at their place as well. They _should_ be alright, but he could never really tell with those idiots. Hopefully, they didn’t feel as bad as he did when he woke up. When he unlocks the phone, he frowns.

Multiple missed calls from Shachi and Penguin fill his screen, along with frantic texts from the both of them. A bit of panic fills Law, but then he squints at the time they called. It was only an hour ago. 

Assuming they got home safe from the club yesterday, the only other reason they have to call would be to annoy him first thing in the morning, or to inform him about something concerning the hospital. Law presses the button to redial Shachi, hoping it’s not the former.

“Hello?”

“Law! I’ve been calling you for ages, man! You sound like shit.”

“Thanks.”

“Anyway, that’s not the point I called. You need to come to the hospital to sign and go through some paperwork.”

Law sits up at that. “Is it urgent?”

There’s a brief pause on the other end of the line, as if he was asking someone for confirmation. “Nah, you can take your time. I’m told it’s a fuck ton of signatures they need from you though, so the sooner you come the better.”

The surgeon glances at the clock. It was 10:23. “I’ll be there around 11.”

A relieved sigh. “Thank you! I was never gonna hear the end of it if you didn’t show up.”

“Sure thing. But how are you working?” Law questions suspiciously. “As far as I remember, you blacked out last night.”

Shachi laughs at that, effectively annoying Law. “I’ve always been blessed with genes that don’t allow me to get hangovers, remember? I woke up pretty much raring to go. Yeah, I don’t know how it works, either.”

Law closes his eyes against a sudden wave of nausea, and pinches the bridge of his nose. Yes. Now he remembers- Shachi had the genes of the gods. Lucky bastard.

“Same with Penguin. Our bodies are made up of steel or something,” Shachi continues over the phone, laughing. “Bepo was a little groggy this morning but he managed to make it to his unit on time after he got in a morning jog and some food.”

“Shit, I wasn’t supposed to be there, right?” Law asks, suddenly very aware of how he was doing absolutely nothing.

“Nope, we made sure that you went out with us on the rare weekend you were off!”

_Great_ , Law thinks, sighing. “Well anyway, I’ll be there soon. Please let them know for me.”

“Aye aye, captain!”

The phone clicks, and Law gets up, mind reeling. He craved some caffeine in his system, but if the hospital wanted him, that should take priority. But since it wasn’t urgent…

He rubs his eyes warily as he glances at the coupon. The place was close to him, probably a five minute drive at most. How he missed the place when looking for a new place to get coffee was beyond him. Regardless, making a pit-stop there shouldn’t take too long. 

Law gets up and heads to his closet to change, eager to check the place out.

\---

‘Well,’ Law thinks as he exits his car, looking up at the sign. ‘No wonder I never found this place.’

Who the hell names a coffee place _Amazon Lily_?

The surgeon has passed this area many times, but not once did he realize someplace like this existed. The trees next to the road practically concealed the turn, but if one paid close enough attention, they would discover a small side road that, if you drive in for a little bit, led to a modest but pleasant strip mall.

The cafe was one of the multiple small businesses here, and it occupied the second to last space of the building. The entire one story mall was made of low red brick, and each shop had a large window next to their front doors. A wide green overhang over the fronts provide the stores with a little shade from the sun. The strip mall faces a rectangular parking lot, and thick trees line its edges, shielding the area from the main road. Each shop was individualized by their owners, with some shops hanging signs and others having benches outside their shops.

Amazon Lily was no different. There was a small pot of flowers on the door’s left, and Law assumes they’re amazon lilies. A wild guess. On the right, in front of the window, sits a small wrought iron table with two chairs of the same material. A red-violet patio umbrella sticks up from its center at a slight angle, under which an LED sign flickers _open_ from inside the glass.

It looked homey enough, despite the slight unease he felt about its proximity to the woods. The wind blows then, and Law shivers. He donned dark jeans and a black sweater, with the collar of white dress shirt he wore underneath poking over the neckline of the soft sweater. Though he was dressed for autumn, he still felt the chill of the wind. For the middle of August, it was uncharacteristically cold. He heads inside quickly, a chime ringing as he enters.

As soon as he steps onto the persian rug inside he’s blasted with warmth, and Law sighs as he basks in the heat. He faces a register, behind which a counter stretches to the opposite wall. Behind the front counter is another wide counter, topped by an assembly of various machines, cups, jars of food, and other items that Law couldn’t make out. A barista comes in from a door he doesn’t see to fiddle with a machine. Above the counter are shelves of other bottles and foodstock, stocked full and reaching the ceiling. The front counter boasts a similar busyness; multiple jars of cookies, baskets of various fruits, and some wrapped breads crowd the space. Law physically recoils at the last item. A large illuminated glass case takes most of the room on the counter, home to a myriad of cupcakes, cakes, muffins, rolls, and more. On the far side of the counter is a space for picking up orders, and a small table in the area provides straws, napkins, sugar, and other items a customer may need.

Law finds himself surveying the other side of the small cafe, where a handful of customers drink and eat. Across from the counter is a wide couch that’s nearly as long as the counter itself, warm gray in color. Tiny round tables provide the couch’s inhabitants with a place to set down their orders. The wall above the couch is filled with framed paintings and soft yellow lights, breathing a life into the space that a window never could. Caged light bulbs dangle from the ceiling, showering the room in an off white glow. Closer to where he stood were a couple more private tables and chairs, paired with pillows. Behind these stood a floor to ceiling bookcase, brimming with volumes, that filled the remaining space between the window and the couch.

The entire scene boasted a muted brown color scheme, from the slightly vintage furniture to the wood of the walls, and Law already was more partial to this place than his old one. The other coffee place looked like a page out of a kid’s coloring book.

“Um, excuse me sir?”

Law’s attention is brought to the young girl working the register. She must’ve just come up, as there was no way he could’ve missed her mane of shocking bright green hair. The name tag on her black apron read ‘Sonia’.

She smiles cordially, gold eyes gleaming. “What would you like to order?”

He glances at the menu above her. It’s written in chalk against a blackboard, but elegantly, in sweeping cursive. 

“I’ll take a large cappuccino, please,” Law responds after scrutinizing the menu for a spell, despite knowing what he’d order. He pauses. “With an extra shot of espresso.”

Sonia types something into the register before looking back up at him. “Alrighty, anything else aside from the drink?”

“Nope.”

“For here or to go?”

“To go.”

She finishes the order by making a few more entries into the register before turning to him. “Okay, may I have a name, sir?”

“Law. L-A-W. Like the thing everyone breaks.”

The girl peers at him curiously, but types the name into the computer regardless. Law blinks a few times before lamely explaining, “Some people get confused when I say my name. Sorry, force of habit.” Damn those idiots at the other coffee shop.

Sonia nods, smiling awkwardly at him, and the man can tell she’s still confused about his reasoning. “No problem, sir. The machine on your end is ready for your card whenever you are. The total is $3.57.”

Huh. Cheaper than his old place, too. He’s about to pay when he remembers his gift from Corazon. “Oh, right, I have a coupon.” Law digs in his pockets for the piece of paper, and hands it to the cashier. She looks at it carefully before looking at him with pity. “I’m sorry sir, but this expired last year.”

Figures.

Law quickly apologizes and pays, hoping to disperse the awkwardness in the air. Once the transaction has ended, she gives him a blinding smile as she hands him the receipt. Law thinks she smiles a lot. It’s a nice break from the constant screaming he gets from his friends.

“We’ll call your name when your drink is ready. In the meantime, please make yourself at home.”

She turns and motions to the space behind her, and Law nods his thanks, walking past her to look for a place to sit. There’s a young girl sitting at one of the private tables, furiously typing away at a laptop. A couple sits around the farthest table in front of the couch, making soft conversation, and another couple takes the second couch table. Law plops down onto the other end of the wide couch, claiming the final circular table as his own. Now that he’s deeper in the cafe, there’s soft jazz music filling the air, and it helps ease his mind. A vintage analog clock on the wall beside him reads 10:37. He cross checks it with his phone, and it matches. The hospital was only another ten minute drive, but he was still pushing it a little.

As he relaxes into the sofa, he watches the baristas behind the counter work warily. He notices that there only seem to be girls. The one who took his order had disappeared behind the door to the back room, and is replaced by a chubby brunette, who bustles between the shelves and the machinery, and a black haired woman with short hair, who watched the other woman in exasperation.

While he waits, he decides to quickly text Cora.

_Dad._

Law holds the phone away from him and counts to ten. Before he reaches the final number, he feels a ping.

_\- LAW! I love when you call me that *///* whats up? <3 _

_The coupon you left was expired._

_\- Oh nooo, rlly? :( sry! I thought it was good for another week or so._

_...It’s fine, the thought counts. Anyway, it was you who brought me home last night right? I wanna thank you. Do you mind visiting later this evening?_

_\- DO I?? I’d LOVE to. if this is how you’re gonna act after a night of drinking, pls do it more often. <3 _

_Cora, I’m hungover._

_\- oh. well that makes sense. still, im happy~~ 7 sounds good?_

_Yup. see ya then._

_- <3 <3 <3 _

Law pockets his phone, and it’s a struggle to keep a small grin off his face. As much as the way the man texted made his eyes burn when he received the messages, Law couldn’t help but smile at his antics. 

“Law?” a voice calls out from the counter.

The man’s smile grows a bit. That was really fast. Maybe because there wasn’t a line? As he approaches the counter, it’s the black haired barista handing him his drink. “Thanks for shopping with us-” the woman says, looking up at him.

Law freezes. The barista was definitely _not_ a woman.

“ _Luffy?_ ” he asks incredulously, jolting backwards. “What’re you doing here?”

The boy blinks at him blankly. “I _work_ here,” he flatly replies, a dark undertone to his voice. “Do I know you?”

Law opens and closes his mouth, debating on whether or not to remind the younger. As he decides to leave it be, he flushes against his will, and that seemed to be all the reminding Luffy needed. The boy pinks himself, looking embarrassed, and then uncomfortable. He lowers his eyes from Law before muttering, “Enjoy your drink.” The surgeon doesn’t get another word in before the younger turns on his heel and walks away from him, passing roughly through the employee door behind the counter. 

The surgeon looks after him dumbfoundedly, rooted to the ground in shock. The Luffy he just met gave off totally different vibes than the Luffy of the previous night. Yesterday, he gave off a mysterious, flirtatious air. But now? It was as if he was a normal, average teenage boy. The change was like night and day.

Law mentally slaps himself for yet another pun.

He’s snapped out of his stupor by his phone, which buzzes in his pocket. Flinching, he digs for the device and looks at the caller ID. It’s Shachi again.

“Laaaaw,” he drawls, “How far away are you?”

The man grabs his coffee, and takes one last look at the back door. Nothing. His eyes linger on it as he exits the shop, and heads towards his black Toyota Camry. “On my way, I said. It’s not 11 yet.”

“I know, but I’m dying here.”

Law holds his phone against his ear with his shoulder, coffee cup in one hand and car keys in another, and opens his car door. “Not funny, Shachi. You’re in a hospital.”

There’s a sound of frustration on the line. “You know what’s not funny? All this paperwork piling on your desk that they’re yelling at me to do.”

The surgeon pauses his turning on the ignition. “Why are they yelling at you? Don’t they need me specifically?”

Shachi is quiet. Law sighs over the phone.

“...They concern the Cardiology Unit, so it’s best if you oversee them, anyway.”

Law takes a sip of his drink before backing up. It was delicious. “So the answer is no.”

Shachi whines on the other end of the line. “Please, Law, I’m gonna drown in all of this.”

The surgeon drives away from the small strip mall and makes his way onto the main road. “I’m already out and about, Shachi. I’ll be there in ten.”

A cheer sounds from Shachi’s end, but Law isn’t having any of it. “You woke me up when I could’ve been sleeping. Please tell me how you’re gonna pay me back for this.”

“Pay _you_ back?” Shachi sputters, “You coming out to help me is _my_ pay back! Do you know how much you added to my bill yesterday?”

Law peers curiously at his phone as he curves around a bend on the road. “Your bill?”

\---

Law rubs his temples against his throbbing headache. The caffeine from earlier was helping, but it hadn’t fully circulated around his system yet. He knew a hangover wasn’t going to go away so easily, but this new development wasn’t helping.

“Shachi,” he begins tiredly, “who the _hell_ told you to spend three grand at the _Going Merry_?”

“$2708 to be exact,” Penguin corrects, shaking his head. “Seriously man, that’s nuts.”

Law shoots him a look. “Didn’t you plan this with him?”

The redhead shrugs. “I didn’t pay shit, Shachi just said to leave it to him.”

The three of them were in Law’s office in the hospital, sitting around multiple stacks of paperwork. An hour had passed since Law arrived, and when Shachi showed him the work he had, the surgeon’s nausea came back in full force. Thankfully Penguin was there too, and they were able to somehow sort through and sign the documents smoothly. (Shachi had borrowed Penguin’s phone from earlier to call Law as well, since he suspected that the man wasn’t answering because it was him calling. When he still didn’t answer, he moved to texts.) Bepo worked in a different unit altogether, and had no business helping them in Cardiology. As they worked, they all recounted similar stories of waking up in their respective beds, near naked, but safe and sound regardless. The tattooed owed the man one, for sure.

Law leans back in his chair, spent, his head bent back so he stares at the white ceiling. “Shachi, what do you have to say about that?”

The man’s scratching his hair haphazardly, groaning, and Law cringes. “Dude, you’re in a _hospital_ ,” he insists.

“I’m on my lunch,” he snaps. Law eyes him warily. That didn’t help his case.

The man sighs, hitting a fist on the armrest of the chair he sat on in front of Law’s desk. “I knew the ballpark of what I was gonna spend but _that much_ ?” He shakes his head. “I couldn’t believe it! So I looked at my receipt in detail, and _you_ -”

Shachi jabs an accusing finger at Law. “You inflated my bill, you selfish _prick_.”

Law blinks in confusion. “I don’t know what you’re- Shachi, why are you crying?”

“Poor man’s been thinking about ways to kill you this entire time,” Penguin snickers, earning him a sharp look from the other nurse. 

“I’ll start with you if you’re not careful,” Shachi cries out, grabbing a tissue from the box on Law’s desk. He blows his nose and chucks the used tissue into the adjacent trash can, cleansing his hands with some hand sanitizer nearby. “I had to hold this all in until Law hauled his ass in here, so let me lament in peace.”

Law looks at Penguin questioningly, but the man redirects his gaze to Shachi, who’s furiously wiping his tears. To be fair, the memories from the previous night were still hazy, and Law could’ve done anything while the tequila was hitting its strongest. He relents, “What did I do, Shachi?”

The man sniffs a bit before glaring at him. “You got a lapdance from Luffy.”

The surgeon tilts his head. “I-...so that’s called a lap dance?” Law lets his mind wander back to that time in the room, where Luffy’s fingers explored his body, his body arched against his, where he twerked on Law while he looked at him like-

A light blush spreads across his cheeks. “That was really...” he begins softly, covering his mouth, and Penguin has to hold Shachi back from attacking him.

“You sly _fucker_ ! Do you know how _rare_ it is for Luffy to give lap dances? And not to mention, the last time he gave one, the guy passed out because he couldn’t take it!”

“There, there,” Penguin soothes, easing him back down onto his chair.

“And his lap dances are like $200!”

Law coughs, choking on air. “ _Two hundred_? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“Someone with the reputation to back it up can charge it, I guess,” Penguin says. “But still, it’s stupidly high.”

The surgeon is hit with a sense of guilt. He does remember Luffy asking him to ‘make it something’, and he told him yes. And Luffy _did_ tell someone to add it to their tab...

Law looks at Shachi in a new light. “I’m so sorry man. It was the tequila.”

“Don’t blame the tequila, Law!”

“To be fair, I _did_ order him the margarita,” Penguin admits shyly.

The three of them are silent for a while, but then Shachi breaks the tension with a sigh. “It’s okay. You don’t go out often, so consider it a gift. I’ll just try to somehow hit the jackpot again with Luffy, and then hopefully he’ll give me a lap dance too.”

Law glances at him sorrowfully. “Can you not just request him?”

Shachi laughs. “Do you know how many people want him? That’s all you _can_ do- request. And if you’re one of the lucky winners, he’s there for an hour, then leaves onto the next customers. If you’re really, really, _stupidly_ lucky, he’ll ask you for a dance, but that’s it.”

The tattooed man hums, understanding. He didn’t realize how prestigious that dance made him. Despite the new revelations, however, he still couldn’t get his mind off of the earlier interaction with him. Something wasn’t adding up. The situation felt off to him, and Law goes about it the only way he knows how.

He needed information.

“How old is he?” he begins, holding his head in his right palm, bent on the table. “Luffy?”

Shachi’s sadness is shaken off and is quickly replaced by a knowing smile. “Oho, so Law wishes to know more about our lord and savior, Straw Hat?”

Law gives a half-hearted shrug. “Just the basics, I guess.”

Shachi leans back, disappointed. Penguin takes over for him. “Well, no one knows much about him, actually. I heard from a customer once that he’s nineteen.”

The redhead whistles. “That’s damn young to know how to move your ass like that.”

“Shachi.”

He raises his hands up in defense, grinning, “My bad!”

Penguin continues. “All I know really is what people say. I heard that when he started there, he danced with a straw hat on. When people started calling him ‘Straw Hat’, he took it off because he thought it was childish or something, but the name stuck, and now he’s okay with it.”

Law hums, mulling the information over. “He thought it was childish? He sure doesn’t act childish.”

Shachi peers at him questioningly. “You sure do seem interested in him, Law. You’re finally seeing the light.”

“He comes from the right place, for once,” Penguin chimes in, looking at him. “I get you want to learn more about him, but being a stripper is just his job. It’s courtesy to separate work lives and personal lives.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Law knowingly replies. “A little background can’t hurt, right?” 

“I guess so,” Penguin goes, fiddling with a piece of paper on a nearby stack.

Law pursed his lips at the lie. He couldn’t help but inquire about the boy. He wanted to know more about him, about his story. As his mind begins to clear more, so do his memories. He remembers the subtle expressions Luffy made, the ones unbecoming of a stripper who wanted to sweet-talk someone into handing them money and more like someone who seemed on edge. The alcohol from that night must not have let him dwell on it, but between that and the incident at the coffee place, it sure was on his mind now.

Shachi huffs, folding his arms. “Oh so you’re all professional now? Because last night you were so willing to go with him and-”

“I said _I’m sorry_ ,” Law interrupts, waving an embarrassed hand at him to stop. “How about this, you guys? I know it’s not much, but I can make you all dinner tonight. Of course, with Bepo as well. Cora’s coming over, though, so it’ll have to be after I talk to him.”

They cheer at that, and Law exhales. “It’s the least I could do. I really am sorry, Shachi.”

The man seemed to not hear him, lost in his own celebrations. Law narrows his eyes in annoyance. Maybe he should take the offer back.

“No prob, Law my boy!” he says, grinning. “I’m holding you to that!”

Shachi halts, looking down at his watch. “Dang it, my lunch is almost over.” He looks up, giving the two of them a thumbs up. “See you all later!” As he leaves, the remaining two sigh. 

“Energetic, that one,” Law goes, shaking his head. “I don’t know how he does it.”

“Even I’m tired as hell,” Penguin admits, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “I’m not sure either.”

The dark haired nurse looks at the door for a moment, as if to ensure that their friend was really gone, before turning to Law. The surgeon looks up at him questioningly. “What’s up?” he asks.

Penguin fidgets. “Truth is,” he begins, “Luffy gave me this.”

He reaches into a pocket of his scrubs and comes up with a folded napkin. Law furrows his brows. “A napkin from the club?”

The nurse shakes his head. “This isn’t just any napkin.” He moves towards Law and sets down the napkin, unfolding it in a swift flick of the wrist.

Law inhales shakily. This was the information he craved.

Penguin looked him in the eye. “He gave this to me right before he left, probably because I was the most conscious at the time. But he said he wanted you to have it.”

Before him was a set of ten numbers, signed with a pic of a straw hat and x’s and o’s.

A phone number.

\---

“Aw, you don’t have to keep thanking me Law!”

“I wasn’t going to thank you again, I was going to point out the water on the floor.”

“Wha-”

Law flinches as the man ungracefully falls on his ass. He stifles an uncharacteristic laugh and returns to his own meal, chewing thoughtfully. Corazon arrived at his home at seven, as per their agreement, and it hadn’t even been ten minutes before the man somehow messed up and injured himself. The moment the blonde stepped through the door, Law apologized and thanked him profusely, and Corazon easily accepted the gratitude with a smile. The surgeon had prepared a quick dinner for them, spaghetti with extra meatballs, just how the older liked it. He made enough for the company that would join him later that night, as well.

“You good?” Law asks, full well knowing the answer.

Corazon stands up, dusting himself off. “I’m fine, no worries.”

“No, I wasn’t worried, it’s just customary to-”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Corazon interrupts from the stove. He helps himself to another plate. “What drove you to drink that much?”

Law averts his eyes. “Penguin. Tequila.”

Corazon nods in solemn understanding. “Well, you’re lucky it’s somewhere that I was familiar with. Made finding you all a lot easier.”

The dark haired man slows his chewing. “What do you mean?”

Corazon walks back towards his spot on the couch in the living room, across from Law. “What do I mean?” he mirrors. He looks at Law blankly. “Don’t you know I co-own the place?”He sets his plate down nonchalantly as Law proceeds to choke on his meatball.

“Nice and slow,” Corazon chuckles, pushing Law’s glass of water towards him.

The surgeon takes it thankfully, thumping his chest a couple of times to get the meat to move. As he drinks, it finally decides to continue its descent into his stomach. Law gasps, throat finally free, and manages a glower at his caregiver. 

“You _what?_ ” he exclaims loudly, standing. His hands shake a bit at his sides. “ _Since when?!_ ”

Corazon’s full on laughing, clutching his side. “Oh this is too much, Law, you’re killing me.”

Law’s mind is reeling. That day was so full of surprises, and he wasn’t sure if this was a welcome one. Corazon, in the club scene? It was a weird combination, and it made his little outing last night all the more awkward. “Oh lord,” Law whispers, holding his head in his hands in shame. “I really had a night out in a club you own.”

“Co-own,” Corazon corrects, slurping noodles. “With Doffy.”

Law sours at the name. He hasn’t heard it in a while. He sits, staring at Corazon in a new light. The blonde meets his eyes, and guesses what he’s thinking. “Wondering how it all came to be?”

Law nods, reaching for his fork. He twists a portion of the pasta and shoves it in his mouth. 

“Technically, the _Going Merry_ belongs to Doffy. He’s been running that place for a while now,” the blonde starts. He takes a swig of water. “I just cover him on the days he doesn’t work, watching over the club to make sure things don’t go to hell.”

“Ok, fine, I get that part,” Law says, “but why is it that you never thought of telling me?”

Corazon raises an amused brow. “And risk sullying my poor boy’s innocence? How could I? What would he think?”

Law scowls at that, but it has no malice. Corazon did tend to always put a blindfold over his eyes for certain things. “Besides,” he continues, “I always thought you didn’t care for those types of things.” 

Corazon leans towards Law with a teasing air. “Unless you _are_ , and I was in the wrong.”

“I’m not,” Law seethes, loathing the fact that Corazon was relishing this. He hated every single second of it.

Corazon relaxes back, shrugging. “The situation last night begged to differ.”

Law’s glare is ignored, swallowed up by hearty laughter. Corazon wipes a stray tear away from his eye, the last of his laughter leaving him. “Don’t worry, Law, I can make it so you can get in free whenever you like. Since you like it so much.” 

“I think it’s getting late, Cora,” Law says loudly, preventing the man from continuing. He glances at his watch. 7:34. “Maybe you should start going home?”

“But I wanted to stay and look through your comic books-”

Law’s face burns. “How the _hell_ do you know-”

Corazon gives Law a near manic grin, “-or help you organize your coin collection, or-”

Moments later, the two are at the front door.

“Law, I’m sorry!” Corazon says fearfully, protesting against the man who was pushing him out the door. “I won’t mention your comic books or coin collection again!”

“ _Aaah_ there you go _again_ ,” the surgeon groans, a new flush rising. “I’ve said thank you and sorry and you’ve said your piece, now _leave_!”

Corazon’s finally outside when he turns, his bulky black feather coat whooshing in the wind as he does so. “Remember to let me know whenever you want to go to the _Going Merry_! I’ll get you in VIP-”

“ _Good night!_ ” Law yells, slamming the door, panting. Once he catches his breath, he sighs deeply. Only Corazon could make him act so childishly. As much as it irked Law to no end.

He walks back to their table to remove their dishes, preparing for Shachi and the others, when a ping sounds from his phone.

_\- Love you!1! <3<3 _

Law huffs, a smile crawling onto his face. “That guy…”

_...love you too, dad._

_- <3 Gahhh! You called me dad again. >///< _

Law leaves him on read.

Outside the complex, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo watch Corazon’s retreating form. “How much longer should we wait before going in?” Bepo asks lazily. “We’ve been waiting here for the last ten minutes listening to them argue. I wanna go see Law.”

Penguin glances at the time. “Another ten minutes. Let’s give him time to fully de-Corazon. He’s probably gonna act all childish if we go in there now.”

Shachi yawns. “Law better have made spaghetti. I’m cold as shit out here.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m churning out these chapters, aren’t I? :) Wild stuff. I’d like to give a special shoutout to CerezaSP, for being awesome and offering artwork. Crazy thankful. Until next chapter, loves~
> 
> P.S. I’m the young girl in the coffee shop :’)
> 
> P.P.S. It’s my personal headcanon that Corazon uses a lot of hearts when texting. He’s so cute.


	4. Falling Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro’s beside him applying gold body glitter to his collarbone and chest area. His dark eyes search Luffy’s reflection in the mirror. “Did something happen?”
> 
> Luffy puckers his lips a couple of times for good measure, and wipes off some stray gloss with his thumb. He meets the man’s gaze in the mirror. “That obvious?”
> 
> His face twists into one of sympathy. “Kinda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s time to give poor Law a break. Welcome to chapter 4!

\---

**4\. Falling Glitter**

\---

“Ok so there was this guy.”

“Yes.”

“And he looked rich right? Like a doctor or some shit.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So I butter him up a bit, and he’s already a little loose because of the alcohol.”

“Sure.”

“And...I asked him to go for a dance.”

The other man pauses, looking up at Luffy. “Was he hot?”

Luffy throws up his hands, making a frustrated sound. “Yes but that’s not the _point_ , Barty!”

Bartolomeo leans back in his chair as he looks at Luffy. “Ok, so where is this going?”

The black haired throws a desperate look at his roommate, as if expecting him to fill in the blanks. When Bartolomeo doesn’t respond, Luffy lowers his face into his hands.

“...-ssed him.”

The green haired leaned towards him, cupping a hand to his ear. “Hah? Come again?”

Luffy looks up, a blush dusting his cheeks. “I _kissed_ him, alright?”

Barty blinks a few times, allowing the news to sink in, before bursting into laughter. “Oh, a kiss? What the hell, that’s no big deal! It’s not like it’s the end of the world.”

The younger man shoots him a dirty look, and Barty’s laughter dies away. Luffy sighs from atop his lofted twin bed. “I’m technically not supposed to, you know,” he begins, turning to lie on his back as he recounts the previous night. “The House Mom chewed me out for it afterwards when she saw it on the security cam. It’s for sanitary reasons, since I’m always around a lot of people. And also so I don’t form any over-complicated relationships with customers.”

Barty frowns. “Why not?”

Luffy vaguely gesticulates with his hands to explain. “Because they’re _customers_ , duh. Isn’t it weird to have a relationship in the workplace? It’s kinda like that, I guess. Management wants to avoid all that mess.”

“I see,” Barty responds. He leans his elbows on his desk, deep in thought.

Luffy turns to him, noticing his expression. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing, just thinking about how nice it would be if you got into a relationship. You’ve been stressed for as long as I’ve known you. Just feel like it’d be a nice change of pace.”

The black haired man’s face hardens. “You _know_ I don’t have time for one.”

Barty smiles softly at him, shooing off the dark air around Luffy. “I know, I know, you’re busy making money for your brother. But give yourself a break sometimes, Luffy.”

Luffy’s quiet at that, faulting. When he returned from his shift at Amazon Lily earlier that day, the dorm was empty, and he passed out on his bed within seconds of his head hitting the pillow. Hours later, he woke up to the soft sounds of Barty studying, fresh from a dream of the mistake he made last night. 

He just _knew_ that the man would laugh at him.

College had only been underway for a couple of weeks now, but Barty and him hit it off like old friends. For roommates, they were pretty close. Barty’s been nothing but all ears for him anytime he came back to their dorm to rant, always encouraging him and offering advice when needed. Luffy always enjoyed his company, even if the man was a bit _too_ positive.

“Thanks Barty,” he relents, sitting up on his bed. He proceeds to climb down and waddles to his desk at the foot of his bed.

The green haired man’s smile widens, and he gives his roommate two thumbs up. “Of course!” 

Luffy sits down, looking tiredly at the homework spread before him. He already has a paper due, but the dancer couldn’t find it in him to start on it. His mind was still so distracted that he couldn’t focus. He turns to Barty instead. “And also another thing.”

“Hmm?”

Luffy looks aside. “I...also met him at Amazon Lily.”

Barty turns to him, surprised. “Ok, that’s _really_ awkward.”

“Right?” Luffy agrees, shaking his head. “I wanted to die.”

The older of the two returns to his school work, clicking his pen. “So what are you going to do?”

Luffy watches his back for a minute before turning to his own homework, fiddling with the papers before him. “...I’m not sure.”

“Well,” Barty starts off, drawing out the word. He turns dramatically, pointing a pen at Luffy. “Go with your gut!”

Luffy was a fool to ask him.

The younger chuckles regardless at the attempt to make him laugh. “You’re always full of surprises, aren’t ya, Barty?”

Bartolomeo gives him a wink. “That’s my job!”

Luffy tilts his head, scratching behind his ear. “Speaking of a job, I have another shift at the club tonight. I should probably get going soon.”

“Are you sure you can hold up?”

“Yeah I’m good, I slept earlier.”

“What about food? You haven’t touched your work, either.”

“Are you my mom now?”

“ _Someone_ has to look after your ass.”

Luffy’s grinning, thankful. “If you say so.”

There’s a smile in his roommate’s voice. “If you’re leaving, stay safe and have fun.”

“‘Fun’,” Luffy huffs, rolling his eyes. “A job is just a job.”

“Liar,” Barty accuses, fully facing him. “You love dancing.”

Luffy’s shuffling around the room, getting his things together. As he shoulders his backpack, he doesn’t face the other, lest he give him the satisfaction of being correct. 

“I guess.”

Barty holds his heart comically, as if it was swelling within him. “Oh, my boy’s all grown up. Admitting what he likes without shame.”

“Oh, shut it,” snaps Luffy, shaking his head. He smiles. “See ya later.”

“See ya!”

As Luffy exits, door closing behind him, Barty exhales softly. “Oh Luffy,” he sighs, shaking his head. “I wish I could help you more.”

\---

Luffy is backstage at the Going Merry, applying pink lip gloss in front of a large vanity mirror lined with light bulbs. The dressing room he stood in was a high-ceilinged, open area; the outskirts of the room was lined with black lockers for dancers, and in the middle stood an island of mirrors for makeup. The island provided ample counter space for palettes, brushes, perfumes, jewelry, glitters, and other nick nacks to enhance their costumes. On Luffy’s right, at the far end of the room, were three doors: a men’s restroom, a woman’s restroom, and a manager’s office. To his left was the open door to the stage, which was currently doused in darkness because of the drawn curtains. 

Zoro’s beside him applying gold body glitter to his collarbone and chest area. His dark eyes search Luffy’s reflection in the mirror. “Did something happen?”

Luffy puckers his lips a couple of times for good measure, and wipes off some stray gloss with his thumb. He meets the man’s gaze in the mirror. “That obvious?”

His face twists into one of sympathy. “Kinda.”

Luffy faces him, a strained smile on his face. “Lots of things have happened as of late, but don’t worry about me. Your energy is much better spent worrying about your own performance.”

Sanji comes up behind him, smacking his ass playfully. Luffy jumps at the touch, and turns frantically to the culprit. He relaxes upon recognizing the blonde. “Sanji,” Luffy breathes, holding a hand to his heart, “scared the shit outta me.”

“Sorry,” the blonde says softly. “But I overheard. Tell me more, yeah? I’ll do your eye makeup.”

The dark haired opens his mouth to protest but Zoro’s already pulling out a chair from under the counter, placing it under Luffy, forcing him to sit. “No buts. We’re here for you, so you should rely on us more.”

Luffy’s looking up at them, and a flow of gratitude surges within him. “I don’t deserve you guys. Seriously.” He was blessed with the most amazing friends anyone could ask for.

Sanji waves him off, and gives his outfit a once-over. “Pink, today, huh?” he nods approvingly. Luffy wore a bright pink leotard, and the deep V of the neckline dipped all the way down to his bellybutton. The top half had sheer pink fabric that formed a triangle with his waistline, covering his nipples and parts of his abdomen. The bottom half was a dark sparkly pink, and the lights from the vanity reflected off it. His legs were covered in a pair of black fishnets, and on his feet were see-through platforms, tinted pink. 

“Any tone of red looks really good on you,” the blonde compliments, grabbing a nearby palette and brush.

“Thank you,” Luffy says, watching his reflection in the mirror. He really _did_ look good. Then he eyes the man next to him. “Blue fits you as well.”

Sanji wore a backless mesh bodysuit, completely see through save for the blue snake design curling about the sides of the front. A navy blue ribbon edges the neckline and ties behind his head to keep the article from falling off. Additional dark fabric inside the bodysuit lines his crotch area, effectively keeping his private areas tucked away. He wore gorgeous, sequin thigh high boots that glittered green from certain angles, and blue in others. It brings out the deep blues of his eyes pretty nicely.

“Why, thank _you_ ,” Sanji replies with a smile. He then scrunches his face as he returns to the palette before him, looking between the colors. “What look do you want today?”

Zoro takes a nearby sit, watching the make-over. “Hey cook, do me next.”

The blonde stills, turning to the man. His face is all business when he says, “Don’t fucking tempt me with promises you don’t intend to keep-”

“ _Makeup_ , Sanji. Makeup,” Luffy deadpans, picking at a loose string from his outfit. The poor man had it so bad for Zoro. How his co-worker failed to pick up the clues was beyond him. He worked in a strip club for crying out loud.

“Right,” he huffs, disappointed. 

“And could you give me a black and pink smokey eye? Oh, and with pink glitter as the liner?”

Sanji leans forward and applies a base coat to his lids. “Sure, of course. But for real now, what’s up with you? You seem just...off, ya know? Kinda making me worried.”

Luffy fidgets a bit, but tries to be as motionless as possible for Sanji to do his thing. He had always been the best of the three at fancy makeup. “I’ve just been really stressed lately-”

“College kicking your ass already?” Zoro asks, and Sanji glares at him to hush.

Luffy laughs weakly. “It’s alright! I mean, that kinda has a part to play. I already have assignments due.”

“Those damn teachers. I’ll fuck their shit up, yes I will-”

“ _Zoro_ ,” Sanji snaps, exasperated.

The green haired mumbles a sorry, and Sanji nods at Luffy to continue. “I’m like, always stressed, right?” the youngest begins, “But this month has been particularly bad. I just feel like everything’s been piling up on my plate, and I don’t think I can eat it all.”

Sanji hums, listening. He swirls deep blacks into Luffy’s lids, then replaces the dirtied brush with a clean one for the pink. “How do you feel about performing in this midst of it? Don’t you think you need a break?”

“Oh _lord_ no,” Luffy spits out, adamant. “I literally _can’t_.” His voice softens, “Plus, dancing is fun on its own merit, so I don’t mind being here.”

Zoro looks at him with something akin to admiration on his features. “Passionate, aren’t you?”

The black hair’s eyes are open now, and Sanji’s flushing out the blend of the two colors on his lid. He peers at his reflection contemplatively. “You could say that.” Sanji watches him silently.

“Close your eyes Luffy, I’m gonna give you a wing.”

“Fuck yeah, I’ve always wanted to fly.”

“...not that wing, Luffy.”

Luffy obeys, pouting a bit, and Sanji holds back a chuckle. The blonde works quickly and diligently, taking care to not apply too much pressure on the tender area. After he finishes, he takes a bigger brush to wipe away a small amount of fallout. When he steps back, studying his art, Sanji’s face breaks into a smile. “You’re all set!”

The black haired jumps up, leaning into the mirror. Sanji was truly a master at makeup. The colors matched his lip gloss perfectly, and it gave his outfit a new flare of danger that put him in the mood for his performance.

“I look fine as hell,” Luffy notes nonchalantly, twisting and turning his head side to side. “Thank you again Sanji, you outdid yourself.”

The blonde shakes his head. “No problem. And now for the real troublemaker-”

The other man jumps into the seat that once housed Luffy. “I want something fierce,” he says, pounding his chest for emphasis, and Sanji studies his costume. “I think something more toned down would actually be better for you, Moss Head.”

Zoro blinks and looks back down at his outfit. Satin gold fabric wraps from around his back to up and over his chest, crossing at the base of his throat before coming back together behind his neck. He wore a high cut bottom of the same material; it covered his crotch and some of his backside. Sheer nylon fingerless gloves graced his arms, only leaving his upper biceps uncovered. He finished the look with simple black platform heels, a stark contrast to the gold.

The green haired looks back up to Sanji. “Ya think?”

“I _know_ ,” Sanji asserts, reaching for a base coat. “Your outfit is screaming. Your eyes don’t need to, too.”

Zoro deflates into his seat. “I’m no good at this stuff, I’ll just let you work your magic.”

The blonde smiles affectionately. “Leave it to me.”

Luffy gags. “Oh god, get a room.”

Sanji whirls on him, flustered. “Luffy I swear-”

“Oh yeah,” Zoro says offhandedly, “are we gonna dance without you for the final song?”

Luffy’s mind is snapped back to business. He had nearly forgotten about that. He was supposed to join them for the final practice on that piece, but things just didn’t work out. Not to mention the fact that he wasn’t in the right headspace at the moment for another dance after his own.

“Do you mind making it a duet?” Luffy asks tentatively, scratching the back of his head. He shoots them an awkward smile. “I think just one dance is gonna take me out, to be honest.”

“We can adjust it,” Zoro assures. He looks up at Sanji, who’s dusting his crease with a soft brown. “Right?”

“Look down,” the blonde orders, and the man below him complies, grumbling. Sanji turns to the man dressed in pink. “That choreo was originally designed for two people anyway, so making it two again is easy.”

Luffy sighs, relieved. “You guys are the best. I’ll work hard in our next practice, promise.”

“No worries, just take it easy,” goes Zoro.

Luffy then looks around for his phone, and when he finds it, checks the time. “We only have half an hour until go time,” he calls back at the two, “Are you sure that you can finish both his and your makeup in time, Sanji?”

The blonde twirls a brush in the air with one hand and dabs at Zoro’s face with the other. Without facing Luffy, he replies, “Who do you think I am? I’ll be done in twenty.”

The black haired laughs at that. “Okay, I’ll go tell Nami and the others.”

“Come let me know when it’s ten till, just in case.”

“Oh, bet.”

\---

It’s only a few minutes until Luffy gets on stage, and he’s _nervous_ . Not to say he doesn’t get any butterflies right before he performs, because he _does_. This time, however, there’s a lot more than before. 

Sanji and Zoro had already performed before him, as they usually did. They both gave him encouragement as they each came backstage, knowing the dancer was off his game. Luffy responded in kind, and once they were both back in the dressing room, he urged them to prepare for their final duet. After they left to do just that, Luffy was left alone with his thoughts.

He’s standing in the darkness behind the drawn red curtain, staring at the middle where the two sides meet. He needed to get it together. Luffy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he listens to the wild screams on the other side of the curtain. Then he forces himself to smile. He was ‘Straw Hat’ now. And he had to act like it for his audience.

The stripper is brought back to his senses by a quick movement of the curtain being held to the side. A familiar redhead pokes her head through, holding a bag of cash. Luffy smiles for real this time. “Nami!”

She looks at him ridiculously as the curtain closes behind her. “What’re you doing standing here in the darkness? Didn’t want to wait in the light of the dressing room?”

Luffy shrugs, blowing out a breath. “Eh. Gets me more in the mindset, I guess. Being here.”

Nami raises an eyebrow at his silhouetted frame. “To each their own, then.” She walks off the stage with the money, and waves a hand at him. “Kill it out there!”

Luffy places a hand on his wildly beating heart to calm it down. “Will do.”

He watches a monitor in the corner for his cue to walk on stage. When the green light shines at him, his heart jumps in dread. It was time. He goes to the curtains, pulls it back, and walks through.

As the curtains straighten behind him, he stands with his hands on his hips for a bit, basking in the lights and in the cheers. He then surveys the wild crowd, half lidded eyes searching for a guest to find and seduce later that night. 

He makes eye contact with a man with blonde hair. Luffy narrows his eyes. Perfect.

If Luffy had to describe the beginning of his song, it would be falling glitter. At least, that was the image he had in his head. As the music starts, he walks over to the main stage, swinging his hips and watching the crowd with a heavy gaze. He’s still more nervous than he’d like to be, but he squashes the feeling down as best he can. At the center of the stage, in front of the pole, he stands with his weight on his left leg and his arms relaxed by his sides. Once the singer started to vocalize, he could easily rely on his muscle memory for the choreography.

Easily.

_Baby, turn off the lights_

_I'm ’bout to give you what you want_

_I aim to satisfy_

_So I'm feedin' off your vibe_

A knowing smirk edges its way onto his features as he steps onto his right leg, lowering himself to the floor. His right arm makes a subtle motion as if flicking down a light switch, before spreading his knees to twerk sensually on the floor, looking over his shoulder.

The roar is deafening in his ears, but the music is loud and clear to him. He’s spent endless hours practicing his routines, and ages perfecting the laser focus they required to be executed well. He’s graceful and sharp in his movements on the floor, rolling his head back and throwing his leg in the air. Luffy watches and feels the audience eating it all up, and he throws a wink out to them in appreciation. 

_Kiss my neck, that feels so nice_

_We goin' up to Cloud Nine_

_Are you ready for this flight? /_

_Legs up in the air while you pullin' my hair_

This was one of the trickiest spots in his routine. He’s on the floor, leaning slightly backwards, with his arms holding him up for support. Luffy faces the audience, and grunting, lifts and rotates his joined legs so that they form an arch above his torso. The screaming for him gets louder, filling his system with energy. He twirls towards, swinging his head and body to the beat. The stripper pauses for a brief second, giving his onlookers a heated look before rolling backwards, dragging his leg in the air as he goes.

“Straw Hat, I love you!”

“That was smooth as hell, damn!”

“This is too hot, Straw Hat!”

As the dancer gyrates to the beat, he’s showered in cash. Luffy’s efforts double, making sure he makes it to the end with no mishaps. He moves into a wide stance, facing away from the audience, and bends downwards so his arms hold him up. His ass is high in the air. He gives it a little shake before twerking down to the floor, landing in a split. Luffy then turns, spinning and arching against the ground, the mood of the music taking over control of his body. The stripper was hitting every beat just as effortlessly as any other day, making the intense choreography look easier than it actually was. As the song moves into the chorus, however, a panic takes siege across his body as he struggles to recall the next moves. He was blanking. 

_You bring out the freak in me when you go deep in me_

_I sex on you frequently, and we do it secretly_

His movements lose their elegance for a second before his brain quickly moves onto Plan B and screams him to improvise, and so improvise he does. It was almost time for the pole choreography, which he tended to improv a lot anyway, so connecting the two sections wouldn’t be too difficult. But the fact that he didn’t appear confident in front of these people while he was ‘Straw Hat’ gave him a sense of unease. Stupid memory, forgetting things.

Luffy curls his lips, sticking out a tongue as he feels himself up, much to the audience’s delight. Thankfully, they seemed to not notice his small slip-up, or didn’t seem to care. Either way, they were loving him even more now, and his sight is almost blinded by the bills they threw onstage. He body rolls to his heels, where he turns and twerks a bit, fixing that blonde he saw earlier with eyes that seemed to scream ‘ _I see you_ ’. The man averts his gaze, blushing, and Luffy’s smiling. He has him right where he wanted him.

The dancing part of his performance draws to a close, and he moves to the pole behind him for the second half. He stands with his back to the audience as he gazes at the metal before him. “Almost done,” he whispers to himself, grabbing on and heaving himself around.

\---

Nami slaps him on the back, and Luffy flops onto the couch backstage. “You did amazing, Luffy! The way you move is like rubber, I swear!”

Luffy blinks tiredly, an arm covering his eyes. “Thanks,” he responds sarcastically. 

The woman narrows her eyes at him. “You don’t believe me,” she says, and it’s a statement more than an inquiry. “I’m sure you’ve heard that from-”

Luffy just looks at her, his eyebrows drawn together. She stops rambling. “I messed up out there, Nami.”

She looks at him in disbelief. “That was a perfect performance. What do you mean?”

Luffy takes a deep, shaky breath. “I completely blanked at the chorus.”

“Did you really?” enters a new voice, laced with wisdom, that was coming towards them. The woman had just finished picking up the cash from his performance.

Luffy turns, exhausted. “Robin,” he whispers, and the woman comes and gives him a small hug. Nami backs up to give them some space.

Robin was the eldest of them all, and Luffy was the second youngest, so there was a natural mother-like instinct she had when it came to his well-being. She never asked questions, only read the mood, and her hugs tended to cure any ailments he had.

Tended to.

“Make sure to drink water before going out to the floor, okay?” she says softly, handing him a cold bottle. “You still have time because of Zoro and Sanji’s duet, so rest a bit here.”

“Alright,” Luffy breathes, taking the bottle from her. “Thanks Robin.”

Nami regards the scene with a touch of disdain but respectfully remains silent. As the two women walk away, Luffy catches bits and pieces of their conversation.

“You always treat him like a baby, Robin. He’s an adult you know.”

“I can’t help but have a soft place for the boy, you know.”

A sigh. “But you have your own...”

They drift into the distance, and Luffy watches them go warily. He’s left alone in the dressing room, the lights from the mirrors boring into his eyes. As he takes another drink from the plastic bottle in his hands, he lets his mind wander to Zoro and Sanji. He hopes the two were able to figure out something without him. They were amazing dancers, even better than him, but when it came to their chemistry, sometimes it blew up in their face. Luffy groans at that. He really should at least check up on them.

He rises from the couch and returns to the stage where he emerged from not even a few minutes prior. There he discovers Sanji and Zoro practicing the dance for the final time.

“Luffy!” Sanji calls out, waving. “We got it down!”

The black haired man manages a relieved smile. “Thank goodness. I can’t wait to see it!”

Zoro’s on the floor, still practicing, and he’s reviewing the part when they’re twerking on the floor. Sanji from beside him kicks him playfully. “Get up, Moss Head. Save that for the audience.”

“Don’t mind me, I’m just in a twerking mood,” Zoro chuckles, hoisting himself onto his tall heels. “Still on the high from my routine from earlier, I guess.”

Luffy looks around. “Hey, where’s the person that usually pulls the curtains back?”

Sanji and Zoro exchange glances before searching around the stage themselves. “Now that you mention it,” Zoro mutters. “I have no idea.”

The blonde turns to Luffy. “Wait, you know to draw the curtains, right?”

Luffy shifts from foot to foot. “I do, but...”

Sanji pleads at him with his eyes, and Luffy looks around the area for the appropriate staff member to magically appear and take the job off his hands. No one comes to his aid.

“Fine,” he relents, shoulders dropping. “You guys have a short routine anyway.”

They high-five each other, ecstatic. Luffy turns for the corner where the green light shone for him earlier, and upon reaching the area, pulls out a carefully tucked away wooden stool. On the wall was a pulley system that connected to the red drapes above. He makes himself comfortable on the stool and grips the ropes for opening the curtain according to his memory. He double checks with Sanji and Zoro to ensure they are ready, and when they nod from their starting positions, Luffy’s eyes move to the light near him, waiting for the signal to go.

When it finally flickers from red to green, Luffy heaves downward, and the curtains open a bit violently, waving towards the audience as it reveals the dancers standing behind it.

As the light of the club fills the stage, the two dancers shift into their respective personas, and Luffy watches with a bit of anticipation. It was always fascinating to watch them work while they were ‘in the zone’. It was like they became totally different people to entice and seduce the audience.

Luffy halts that train of thought. The same could be applied to him, too. _But_ , he thinks, leaning back, _it’s always fun to sit back and watch others, too._

_Dirty cup of H-Town, take a sip, baby_

_Only you that I'm drinkin' on the day-to-day_

Sanji stands in front of Zoro, facing away from the audience. On the first beat, Zoro clamps a hand down on Sanji’s shoulder and slowly pushes him down, oozing confidence as he licks his lips and watches the audience. Sanji whips his head back to look out at them as he descends as well, eyes sharp and unforgiving. When he hits the floor, he gives them a small twerk before flipping his hair. Even Luffy shakes his head at the sight. “They made that hotter than I ever could,” he murmurs to himself.

The two play with their levels of height for a moment before making their way to the floor, gazes fixed on each other. Luffy mentally counts the beats in his head as they perform the steps they all practiced together. A turn on one, a kick on two, a breather on three, and then a sharp snap on four. They hit every move with a flair of sexiness that grounded Luffy to his seat in awe. 

_I done ran through new paper, girl, that's old news_

_Fucking on the pool table, all we broke was rules_

Zoro and Sanji returned to the floor once more, but this time facing opposite directions on their hands and knees. They each twerk one after the other to the bass of the song before slowly backing up onto each other, making their asses touch in the middle. At that, the crowd loses it, flinging handfuls of bills into the air at the brazen display. As much as there was tension between the two, this duet seemed to have transformed it into its source of energy. It fueled sparks between their subtle glances and lingering touches as they spun, kicked, and twerked around each other.

They both stand now, moving their upper bodies to the fast tempo of the song one at a time before moving in unison, flashing their crowd a knowing smile. Luffy remembered having trouble with this part of the choreo- it was less about following steps and more so about having attitude while playing off of your partner. It by far suited someone like Zoro more than him. While Sanji claimed to have struggled as well, his facials and movements as he dances beg to differ.

The roar of the crowd continues in full swing. Sanji turns to look at them from his side, his hands on his knees, taking small steps forward as he shakes his ass. Zoro stands behind him with an arm outstretched as if to lead him, stepping in time with the music. The blonde then stands and sashays forward with the air of royalty, bringing up a hand to make the shape of a crown on his head. He turns and Zoro has now moved behind him. The man pushes Sanji down once more, bringing them back to how they were at the start of the routine.

The masses below them whistle and scream, and their loudness makes Luffy grin. They absolutely murdered that choreography. Sanji and Zoro smile at each other, drunk off the feeling of having completed their routine to the audience’s satisfaction, and start freestyling to the music. There’s a seemingly endless rain of money on the stage, and Luffy watches it continue for a minute or so more. As the trickle of cash begins to die down, he starts to pull at the pulley system when a soft voice comes from behind him.

“Uh, Mr. Straw Hat? I can do that now.”

Luffy turns to the voice. A boy a little shorter than him stands there, fidgeting. “Sorry, I was in the restroom.”

Really? 

“Make sure to pay attention to when the performances will happen, and _then_ plan your personal needs around it,” Luffy reprimands, relinquishing the seat. “We’re lucky I was here and knew how to open the curtain.”

The boy looks like he’s about to cry as he sits and begins closing the curtain. “I’m really, really sorry.”

Luffy sighs. “It’s alright. Things went smoothly regardless.”

The stripper leaves the boy for his cheering friends in the middle of the now private stage.

“Ah you did so well! That little hair flip, damn!”

“No no no, you didn’t have to walk around me like that, it probably looked so fucking hot-”

“For once,” Luffy interjects, “I agree with the both of you. That shit was _sexy_.”

A smile plays on Luffy’s lips as the two dancers look at each other and fist pump in excitement. After a moment, Sanji takes a deep breath. “Let’s hurry and change so we can visit our customers. Anyone have any idea who they wanna visit tonight?”

“Oh, there was this dude,” Zoro begins, wide eyed, but Sanji shuts him up by pushing him lightly so he’s off balance. With a small, tense smile, he turns to the youngest of the trio as the green haired behind him struggles to regain his balance in his heels. “Luffy, how about you?” he asks sweetly.

Luffy briefly thinks back to his routine, to the man he made eye contact with in the audience. “I think I have an idea,” he muses thoughtfully.

\---

“Oh, so your name is Bellamy, huh?”

The man laughs loudly, and Luffy has to restrain every nerve in his body from wincing at the volume. “Yeah, fitting, huh?”

Luffy nods cutely, a small smile on his face. “It fits really well,” he purrs, batting his eyes at the man. In reality, he didn’t give two shits. He normally doesn’t ask for his customer’s names, since it wasn’t necessary. All that he cared for was the large tip he’d get just for talking to them.

The man was by himself in VIP, and sat on a bench facing the dance floor. Luffy sat by his side, watching the people below dance with vigor to the music. It’s been a few minutes since he’s sat down, but he wanted to leave. He could deal with normal customers- in fact, he got a kick out of flirting with them sometimes. It was interesting interacting with different people, from the ones who squirmed due to his advances to those who flirted right back. But it was the sleazy ones like Bellamy that he hated the most. 

A young woman walks up to them, holding a pad. “Hello, I’m here to take your order! What would you like to drink?”

“Gimme a zombie cocktail,” he grits roughly. “I need some strong shit in my system.”

Luffy mentally groans at his previous customers. He did not want to go through that again.

“Of course. And for you, Luffy?”

The dancer waves off the request. His stomach was still full from the water from earlier, and he’s pretty sure that anything he’s brought would taste like shit while he sat next to this customer. “Nothing for me, thank you.”

She nods, making notes on the pad in her arms, turning to Bellamy.“Well then, I will return quickly with your drink.”

The lady walks away, and the blonde checks her out from behind. “Not bad, not bad,” he comments, smirking. Luffy closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, staring someone off in the distance. What the fuck.

“So,” Luffy begins, trying to clear the weird air. If he was going to waste the next hour being in this man’s company, he might as well make it worth his time. “How are you enjoying the Going Merry?”

“It’s amazing!” he exclaims, eyes sparkling. The man sweeps an arm over the club. “Look at all this, there’s so much life here. It’s been a while since I’ve gone to a club that made me feel alive.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it here,” Luffy manages to follow up with. He tilts his head slightly and claps his hands together. “What made this night out special?”

Bellamy turns to him and grabs his joined hands, making Luffy jump at the contact. “ _You_ ,” the man says, leaning forward. “You’re fucking _phenomenal_.”

Discomfort rages throughout Luffy, and he eases his hands out of Bellamy’s grip. He chuckles, but there’s no life behind it. “Thank you so-”

“I mean even when you messed up, the entire crowd was rooting for you! You just kept going as if nothing happened- I was shocked!”

His gratefulness dies on his tongue. This was going to be a long hour.

Bellamy erupts into laughter, apparently oblivious of his company’s unamusement. Thankfully, the waitress returns with his drink, giving Luffy something else to focus on rather than ringing the man’s neck.

“Thank you,” he says, full of relief as she sets down the drink in front of the blonde. It's orange in color and garnished with a few mint leaves. The woman raises an eyebrow at him, but bows slightly regardless, and continues on her way.

Bellamy looks at the alcohol hungrily. “Ah my love, how I’ve missed you so!” he sing-songs, holding up the glass. He turns to Luffy. “Cheers!”

The stripper clinks an imaginary glass with him, and Bellamy hums in approval before raising it to his lips. Luffy watches him with tangible disgust on his features as he takes a large sip from the glass. That shit had to have burned going down.

“ _Ah_ ,” he exhales, setting down the glass. “That shit tastes _delicious_. It’s real strong over in these parts.”

Luffy holds his head in his hand prettily, looking up at him. “It’s that good?”

“Fuck yeah it is! Did you want to try it?”

Inwardly, Luffy gags. “No, thank you though.”

“Oh well,” Bellamy goes, shrugging. “More for me!”

Luffy frowns as the man takes another sip. Bellamy gives him a drunken half smile. “What’s wrong...Lu...ffy…”

He collapsed forward onto the table, spilling the drink before sliding onto the floor. Luffy jumps up from the collision, heart in his throat, looking frantically between where Bellamy once was and where Bellamy was now.

The _hell_?

“Oi oi, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Luffy mutters, stepping around the man’s body. “Zombies can’t be _that_ hard hitting, right?” He stops. He really didn’t know. The staff there are all instructed to serve him non alcoholic drinks, both because he was underage, and because they wanted their strippers to be as sober as possible when interacting with customers, for obvious reasons. If the drink Bellamy had was strong enough to knock him out...

There were already people looking on in horror at the sprawled man on the floor, soaking in the spilled alcohol. Luffy looked desperately at those around him for help, but when no one moved, he returned his attention to the man before him. Bellamy didn’t seem to be moving at all, and his stillness kind of scared him. Luffy tentatively felt along his wrist for a pulse. His hands kind of shook, but he found something bumpy, probably some veins, and pressed down hard with his thumb.

Luffy closes his eyes to count, waiting for the first throb of life.

Three seconds. Five seconds. Ten. 

It doesn’t come.

Horrified, he frantically changes the position of his thumb, finding another place to try and find a pulse. His heart races as he looks at Bellamy’s face, then his arm, and then back again. What in the living fuck was happening? He was perfectly fine two minutes ago, he was-

“Please move,” a rough voice above him says, and Luffy snaps up to see security around him. Luffy exhales roughly, shaking when he attempts to explain the situation. “I just- please help him, he’s-”

The men around him move him out of the way by force, crowding around Bellamy. “Time is of the essence,” one of them says urgently. “We’ve seen scenes like this before here. Please let us take care of it.”

Luffy’s at a loss for words as his body brimmed with adrenaline. He watches as Bellamy is placed on a stretcher he didn’t see earlier, and is carried away from the VIP area. “Where are you all-”

“He’s going to the hospital now. You don’t need to concern yourself with him any longer.” The man turns and walks away, following his comrades.

Luffy feels himself getting angry. He stomps up behind the man, grabbing his arm. “Excuse me? I just watched that guy pass out _right in front of me_ , and you’re acting like there’s nothing wrong!”

The man turns slowly towards him and the dancer flinches under his dark glare. “We’re the security here, Straw Hat. We’re trained to deal with situations like this, and frankly, we’ve seen worse.”

Luffy lets go of his hand, a mix of emotions flooding him as the guard calms down the customers around the scene. He then quickly gives Luffy his regards before hurrying after his posse outside. If Luffy squinted, he could see the comforting red and blue flashes of an ambulance waiting outside the front doors of the club. Despite knowing that that man was in good hands, he still felt a bit slighted at the way he was treated. By staff no less.

He dusts himself off a bit and makes for the other door in the VIP Area that led back to the employee space. He needed to get this off his chest. When he unlocks it and walks through, he’s greeted by familiar vanity mirrors and black lockers. He’s on the far side, next to the bathrooms. He marches through the space and stands in front of the manager’s door. He takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and knocks with a heavy hand.

“Fufufu, come in~”

Luffy’s stomach drops. That voice must be-

Doflamingo turns to him in his office chair, fingers interlocked. His head rested on the platform it created, eyeing Luffy with his signature unsettling smile.

“What brings you to my office, Straw Hat?”

Luffy balls his fists. Here goes nothing. “Those security guards you hired are rude as shit,” the stripper begins curtly. “A man I was talking to suddenly passed out after taking a couple sips of his drink, and when security arrived-”

The smile slips from the older man’s face. He furrowed his brows. “Someone passed out? When?”

“Just now!” Luffy yells, throwing his arms up in the air before dropping them. “I got so scared, and I was so scared for him...” he trails off into silence.

Doflamingo eyes with pity, offering condolences. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Straw Hat. Do you need a break? Or would you rather go home for the evening?”

Luffy’s mumbling. “...wanna go home.”

The man gestures with his hands to the door. “By all means, please. Looks like you need a rest. You’ve had a long night.”

The stripper nods numbly before turning and disappearing from the room. Doflamingo waits one, two, then five minutes, before the biggest, most deranged smile splits his face. He’s been waiting. Oh, this was so _perfect_. He grabs his phone and dials a number.

“What is it?” comes the rough voice on the other end.

Doflamingo’s spinning in his chair, scarily giddy. “I have good news for you, fufufu~”

He stops spinning, and licks his lips hungrily. “The test went _flawlessly_.”

\---

_A/N: I’ve been waiting 64 years to formally introduce this pink bird to the story. :D As chaotic as he is. And I can’t wait to introduce another crazy character later on~_

**Zoro:** ‘ _Tap Out_ ’ by Jay Rock ft Jeremih - [ Choreo ](https://youtu.be/sWTXb_NkvFw)

**Sanji:** ‘Mushroom Chocolate’ by QUIN + 6LACK - [ Choreo ](https://youtu.be/je_R3gEtDbw)

**Luffy:** ‘ _Freak in Me_ ’ by Sonta - [ Choreo ](https://youtu.be/X_QBCM5k9LQ)

**Zoro + Sanji:** ‘ _Forever Im Ready_ ’ by Jeremih - [ Choreo ](https://youtu.be/muo0T4M0ZC0)

_See the outfits from this chapter on[this Pinterest board](https://pin.it/2sHO0Mk)._

_Although their performances weren’t explained and only mentioned, Zoro and Sanji performed the dances above! And I_ **really** _like their duet choreo. It’s funny how I thought this was going to be my shortest chapter this far, but then it turned into my longest. Until the next chapter loves!_

_P.S. Shoutout to ThePurgeGoddess for leaving such a lovely review! You’re so sweet~_

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	5. Leopard Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law woke up Monday morning to a couple of very important texts from Shachi. He received both good news and bad news.
> 
> The good news is that he no longer owed Shachi a favor.
> 
> The bad news is that it’s because Shachi wrecked his car when Law lent it to him.
> 
> Even worse news is that Law was about to become a murderer. Shachi was now a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I start this chapter 0.03 seconds after I post the last one. It’s 5:12 AM. Send help. Also, I moved the Author’s Note from being the first chapter to being in the notes of the actual first chapter so that the numbers line up. It was bothering me :(  
> (Edit, I went to sleep after the first couple paragraphs lmao)

\---

**5\. Leopard Jeans**

\---

Law woke up Monday morning to a couple of very important texts from Shachi. He received both good news and bad news.

The good news is that he no longer owed Shachi a favor.

The bad news is that it’s because Shachi wrecked his car when Law lent it to him.

Even _worse_ news is that Law was about to become a murderer. Shachi was now a dead man.

Law rubbed the sleep from his face tiredly. The effects of the hangover from yesterday were near gone, and for the first time in a long time, he got a full night’s sleep. He had all the cards stacked in his favor today to be a great day. No, maybe even a great week. It was supposed to be set in stone.

But then he made the grave mistake of letting Shachi and the others drive his car.

After their spaghetti the previous night, their car apparently had issues when they tried to start it. About fifteen or so minutes of failed starting attempts later, Law couldn’t take watching anymore. Since it was getting pretty dark, he suggested for them to take his own vehicle instead, and offered a quick look at their car to identify any issues. He always had an aptitude for fixing small auto problems, anyway. They thanked him profusely, and when Law handed over his keys, he did so with a severe warning. That if anything happened to his baby, they were as good as dead.

The signs were all there. _Shachi_ was driving.

Why he didn’t just drop them off was a mystery to him. It was probably the small generosity he had, leftover from when Corazon visited. He usually got rid of his more cordial emotions from their encounters after about fifteen minutes, but lingering fragments must’ve still remained in his system.

And to top it all off, after they left and Law took a gander at their vehicle, it was a simple issue. The idiots had locked their steering wheel, causing the key to get stuck in the ignition. The man took no more than five minutes unlocking the wheel from its previous position, starting the car with ease. Idiots, the lot of them.

He texted them the news and soon after went to bed. He later woke up to the foreboding texts from the redhead last night.

“Well then,” Law mutters, sitting up in his bed. “I wonder where I’ll hide their bodies.”

As if on cue, his phone rang, and it’s Bepo. The surgeon glares at it before answering. 

“Um, good mor-”

“Bepo you have five seconds to fucking explain or I’m going over there and skinning your ass, too.”

There’s a shaky intake of breath on the other end, and Law hears the other man back away from the phone. _“I told you he’d be mad at me, too!”_ he hears, followed by a _“Better than me, he won’t even listen to me!”_

“Three seconds.”

“Okay, okay...just please don’t hurt us.”

“Two.”

“Shachi was driving,” Bepo quickly says, a slight terror laced in the words. “And he wasn’t paying attention, because he’s an idiot, and he dented your bumper on a road sign.”

Law is silent.

Bepo coughs lightly. “But it’s okay! It was only a light bump and nothing important was damaged, it was only cosmetic. And since it was late yesterday we couldn’t take it to a shop, so-”

“Bepo, where is my car?”

“It’s in a body shop at the moment. We found one that’d do it for a really great price. Us three pitched in to get your bumper replaced, and added extra for them to step on it. It should be done later today.”

The surgeon sighs with his whole chest, rubbing his temples. At least they solved this one, somewhat. That means he only has to punch Shachi instead of killing him. “Ok, so how are you all getting to work? Your car is still at my place.”

There’s light laughter on the other end. “We, uh, took Penguin’s car to your place to pick it up. Shachi has a spare key.”

So Law was gonna have to kill him after all.

The man narrows his eyes. “You guys really threw me under a bus here, huh.”

“More like _on_ it. Shachi sent you some bus money for the ride to work. Since our shift started a few hours before yours, we couldn’t come pick you up.”

He checks his notifications. It was true.

“...Shachi’s really sorry, you know.”

The surgeon shakes his head. It was out of his control, now. “It’s alright. It’s just for one day.” 

There’s cheering on the other end, more than what Bepo could produce, and Law raises an eyebrow. He did talk to someone else there, earlier as well. As he stands and goes to his closet, bringing out his work clothes, Bepo addresses him again. “Since you’ve finally heard our end, Shachi uh, wants to talk to you.”

Law shifts his phone to rest between his shoulder and ear as he picks up black scrubs. “Put him on.”

There’s a ruffling noise before Law’s greeted by a nasal sniff. He grimaces. 

“Laaaaw~ I’m so so SO sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it Shachi, it’s fine,” Law relents, looking about his closet for his shoes. “I’ll take the bus to work this once, and I’ll have Penguin drive me to pick up my car afterwards.”

More sniffling. “Really? You’re not mad at me anymore?”

Law smiles. “Of course not. Your death will be quick and painless instead of the Chinese water method I was thinking of.”

There’s a shriek on the other end of the line, and Law has to stifle a laugh as he ends the call. He always loved fucking with his friends, as big of a pain in the ass as they were. He spares a glance at the time. 7:21 AM. Law had to be there nine sharp, and since the bus came at 8:30, he had time to dress and eat some breakfast. He feels a ping of sadness at the fact that he couldn’t go back to that lovely Amazon Lily for his morning cup of joe, and instead had to use his machine, but tries to ignore the feeling. Since it reminded him of a certain black haired teen.

Ever since Penguin gave him his number, Law hadn’t touched it. He was a bit afraid to. As much as he wanted to learn more about Luffy, as the boy intrigued him so, something just...held him back from reaching out via text. Maybe he was scared of the incident at Amazon Lily repeating. What if he texted and Luffy decided to shut him out, ignore him, or worse, block him completely?

Law’s face hardens a bit at the thought. He did _not_ want that. There went his one way of personally getting in touch with Luffy.

“Let me just focus on work,” Law mutters. “Maybe I need a distraction.”

\---

As the bus approached the stop where he stood, he sighed. He wasn’t the biggest fan of public transportation. Germs and bacteria existed in legions on the seats and the poles, and he hated the fact that he had to share the space with strangers who usually didn’t have any common decency. Despite the drawbacks, it was a pretty cheap way to get around, and it ran for most of the day.

The large windowed doors folded open to reveal a rugged, middle aged man with blue hair. As Law entered, he raised an eyebrow at the man’s red lipstick and matching round red nose. He looked like a clown, quite literally. “Where ya headed?” he asks ruggedly, and it sounded like he smoked a pack a day.

“The stop on Flevance Street, please.”

The bus driver nods in understanding. “Flevance Medical Center, aye?”

Law nods, dropping some cash into the fare box. “Yeah. Thank you in advance.”

“Ah, kind aren’t ya?”

The man gives a half shoulder shrug before turning to scan the bus. It was bursting full of young people, probably using this bus as their morning commute to work or school. Law grips his satchel a bit tighter as he slowly walks down the main aisle, looking for an open spot. Nothing.

He finds himself in the back, and still without a seat. Tsking, he holds onto a railing as the bus jerks forward. Law finds himself watching the nature outside zoom by in silence as his fellow passengers strike up conversation amongst themselves. He feels some tense gazes on him, curious but tentative, and he shoots them an irritated glare. The people who watched him quickly avert their eyes, whispering. Law huffs, thoroughly annoyed. His tattoos that peeked out from his clothing combined with his cold countenance always seemed to give off the wrong impression when he went out in public. It’s just another reason he strongly preferred his car. He closes his eyes for a brief second, sighing. It was going to be a long ride until the hospital. 

A few minutes later, the bus rolls to a halt at the next stop. There’s a small commotion of people getting on and people getting off. Beside him a woman gets up from her seat, and Law sighs in relief as he takes the vacant seat, smirking as a man who just boarded struggles to find another seat himself. He relaxes into the plastic as best he could, closing his eyes against the noise of the strangers around him.

As the bus rolls into motion again, he feels the person beside him shift. “Um,” they begin, as if to get his attention. “Your bag is on my lap.”

Huh. The voice seemed familiar.

Law opens his eyes and turns, murmuring an apology before he’s met with some familiar round eyes. He nearly jumps back in surprise. “ _Luffy?_ ”

The man gives him a small smile, and awkwardly touches his bag. “Nice satchel, man.”

Law’s eyes lower to the item before hastily moving it away from Luffy, a bit embarrassed. “My bad.”

“Of course, no worries.”

They’re quiet for a spell, awkwardness filling the air around them. Law is absolutely still, afraid of breaking the haven they’ve built. Luffy’s looking out the window, relaxed, as if nothing between them had happened. The doctor spares him a curious glance before eyeing his attire. It’s the first time Law had seen him in such casual clothing. He wore blue basketball shorts that came to his knees with a long sleeved red top. From his angle he can see the edge of what seemed to be a Nike symbol. He’s in sandals and carries a black sports bag.

Law looks away, mind reeling. He looked so _good_ , even just wearing normal clothes. The man could even venture to say he was...pretty damn cute. At the thought, he flushes a bit. When he thought of wanting a distraction, he didn’t mean this.

“I’m sorry.”

Law turns to him, blush gone. “What?”

Luffy meets his gaze. “I treated you like shit the other day. At Amazon Lily.”

Law is quiet as he studies Luffy. He really _was_ completely different outside of the Going Merry. How could he act so nonchalantly with him, despite everything? It only intrigued him more. “I mean, everyone has their days, I guess. Even someone like you,” Law says, eyeing Luffy with a bit of sympathy. “I didn’t pay it much mind.” That was a lie.

The younger offers him a small smile. “Maybe, but it still doesn’t sit right with me.” He leans back in his seat and looks upwards. “I’ve been stressed a bit, and I took it out on you.”

Law furrows his brows. Luffy? Stressed? He compares an image of a stressed Luffy to the image of him dancing so freely on the stage that fateful night, and Law shakes his head slightly, disbelieving. He never could’ve been able to tell. He uses the open endedness of the statement as a gateway to learning even more about the younger. 

“Is there a reason why you’re stressed?” Law comes up with, and he mentally slaps himself. He totally should’ve said something better.

The dancer chuckles drily. “I appreciate the sentiment, but you don’t want to hear my life story. We’d be here all day.”

Law opens his mouth to refute that because _yes,_ yes he wants to hear his life story. There’s something about the way Luffy acts and the expressions he makes that reminds Law of when he was a child. Those dark, turbulent times. He wants to help Luffy... _especially_ if that was the case.

“I really don’t m-”

“Besides,” Luffy continues, effortlessly cutting him off, “I’m feeling better anyway. You don’t have to concern yourself with my well being.”

Law’s mouth purses but he leaves it at that. He really didn’t have a reason to. At least, not in Luffy’s eyes. Instead, he goes for a different route, desperate to keep some sort of conversation flowing between them. “Where are you headed?”

The dancer raises an eyebrow, regarding him warily. It’s a full minute before he responds, albeit reluctantly. “You sure ask a lot of questions, don’t you?”

Law averts his gaze. “Is it really strange to ask someone you’re curious about some questions?” he murmurs. The other seemed to hear loud and clear.

Luffy snickers. “That’s a really roundabout way to say you like someone.”

The surgeon whirls on him, flushed. “That’s not what I-”

Luffy laughs fully then, and some passengers turn to give him a dirty look. Law turns a deeper shade of scarlet watching the man before him. Luffy’s laughter should be a world wonder, he thinks. It was so unique, and frankly, it took his breath away. Law felt his heart leap into his throat as Luffy wiped tears from his eyes, catching his breath.

“You know,” Luffy begins after an exhale, “I don’t think I’ve ever had a customer that tried to _deny_ their affection.”

Law’s mouth is dry, and he wills the red in his cheeks away. It doesn’t budge. “I just-”

Luffy holds up a hand, amused. “You’re not the only one, don’t worry. I’ve heard countless confessions. It still doesn’t get old, after all this time.”

Law frowns a bit at the statement.

The dancer is more relaxed as he speaks. “To answer your earlier question. I’m headed to a studio to practice.” He rubs his upper arm. “Dancing is a form of stress relief for me. Sometimes I go in the mornings to get some stuff off my chest.”

“I see,” the older responds, grateful that the teen seemed to open up to him. “No wonder you’re dressed like that.”

“What, am I supposed to walk around with my ass out all the time?” Luffy asks sarcastically. “I have a life outside the Going Merry, you know.”

Law holds up his hands in defense. “I know, I know,” he says quickly, justifying his earlier words. “It’s just...how to put it. Odd, I guess. Seeing you outside the club.”

Luffy scoffs. “Thanks.”

“Hey, can you really act like that?” Law questions, folding his arms indignantly. “You practically acted the same way at Amazon Lily when you saw me.”

The teen ponders that, lips curled downwards as he places a thoughtful finger on his chin. Law smirks. Checkmate.

“Huh,” Luffy concedes, head tilting back and forth. “I guess you’re right. Kinda hypocritical of me. My bad.” He then leans towards Law, and the man shuffles backwards, caught off guard. “You really _are_ an interesting one. Not many people are willing to say something like that to me.”

Law tries his damn best to control his breathing. Luffy was really, _really_ close.

Luffy smiles, noticing the reaction. “You should come to the Going Merry tonight. The guys and I are performing again.”

Law gulps at that, and he’s not too sure he can handle another night like before. “Are you going to...” he trails off, unable to finish the question. The other man sits back, a look of blatant confusion on his face. “No? Just asking you to come watch, that’s all. If you’re so _curious_ about me, that is.”

The surgeon feels something in his stomach curl at his patronizing sarcasm. 

Luffy gets up, and he motions for Law to move aside. “It’s my stop.” Law blinks. He didn’t even notice the bus started moving again, let alone notice it stop. He must’ve been too engrossed in their conversation. Law swiftly stands, allowing the dancer to bypass him. Once he does, and Law’s back in his seat, Luffy turns back to him. There’s a magnetic pull to his gaze that roots Law in place.

"I didn't catch your name."

Law blinks a bit. "It's Law."

“Then,” he says softly, "see you tonight, Law." A shiver breathes down Law’s spine. It’s the voice of Luffy when he’s in stripper mode.

Law isn’t given a chance to respond as the man is ushered forward by others also wishing to depart. Law scoots over to the window and watches as Luffy departs and starts walking on the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Law’s gray eyes are glued to him as the bus starts to move forward again, and they continue to follow him until his form disappears into the distance.

\---

“So he asked you out on a date.”

“No, he did not. For the fourth time already, Shachi.”

They sat in his office for a breather during some down time on the shift. Law’s head was already pounding from the open heart surgery from earlier in the day. It was intense and pretty difficult, even for him. Even though he had other surgeons assisting, it wasn’t until hours later that he was finally able to leave the operating room.

After Law washed up and properly disinfected himself, he took care of some paperwork involving the patient and then went to talk to the family. The entire ordeal drained him, and when he finally sat down at his desk to rest, energy incarnate came to greet him, wondering how the bus ride went. And well. The events that transpired just slipped out of his loosened mouth.

Shachi scowls at Law. “You know, I’m starting to think that God hates me. While I’m here hemorrhaging money, you’re going to go frolic at the Going Merry.”

Law shoots him a look. “You’re in a hospital. Should you really be making blood jokes now?”

The man glares at him. “And should _you_ be bragging about meeting Straw Hat outside of the Going Merry at work?” There’s a hint of tears in his voice as he clutches at his heart. “Maybe I should take the bus too...”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the surgeon sighs. “I’m not bragging. Plus, no one said I’m even going back there. It’s Monday.” Law places his chin on his palm. “The buses don’t even run near your place,” he adds, muttering.

“Hmm, what’s going on in here?”

Law looks up at the dark haired nurse. “Penguin.”

Shachi points an accusing finger at Law. “This bitch-”

“ _Shachi_.”

“-met Straw Hat on the bus to work this morning.”

Penguin faces him in shock. “Really? That’s a crazy coincidence.”

Law looks away. “It wasn’t much-”

“And- _wasn’t much?!_ ” Shachi yells incredulously. “He asked you out, Law! Do you know how huge that is?”

Penguin glances at Law for translation. “He asked me to visit the Going Merry tonight,” Law clarifies, leaning back in his chair and stretching a bit. “I’m not going.”

“It _is_ Monday night, Shachi,” Penguin chuckles in an attempt to cheer the other up. “And Law needs to go get his car. He has a valid reason to not go. He doesn’t care about it.”

Law’s eyes flicker between the two. “Just because I’m not going doesn’t mean I don’t care. I still want to learn more about Luffy, it’s just that I have more important things to-”

“Oho~” Shachi purrs, wiggling his eyebrows. “Does someone have a crush?”

Law’s hit with a weird sense of déjà vu. He shuts up the redhead with a deathly glare. “I spared your life for the shit you pulled this morning. Don’t ruin my good mood.”

The man shuts up, pouting a bit. The door to his office opens yet again, and Law groans. Who else could it be?

Bepo pokes his head in. “I managed to escape away from my unit for a moment. Shachi texted me some great news. Is it true that you and Luffy are going on a romantic date by the beach? How the hell did you manage that?”

Law just slowly turns to stare at Shachi, who scratches the back of his head, whistling. “Some stories just need a little...spice. You know?”

“Shachi, you have five seconds to leave my office before I’m _folding_ your ass. Hospital or not.”

The redhead does a small “Eep!” before jumping up, ungracefully scurrying out of the room. Law’s threatening glare follows him as Penguin laughs loudly, clutching his desk for stability. “You guys are gonna end me one day, I swear.”

Bepo looks back and forth between Law and the retreating redhead behind him. “Um. Did I interrupt something?”

Law shakes his head and beckons him in. “No,” he replies tiredly. “Shachi’s just being meddlesome as usual.”

Bepo enters deeper into the small room before taking a seat by his desk. “So I can assume that he was lying.”

“Well yes, but actually no,” Penguin says, a small smile spreading on his face. “Law met Straw Hat on the bus coming here. Wild huh?”

Bepo’s face becomes animated, and an excitement fills his limbs. “Really? It’s like fate.”

Law looks at him with dread. Here was another hopeless romantic.

“But he isn’t going.”

“Why?” A pause. “Actually never mind, I can see why he wouldn’t. It’s not his scene, after all. Strip clubs.”

“I mean who knows, the way he was reacting when we took him kinda says other-”

A phone’s ringtone cuts through the air, silencing them both. Law breathes in relief. “I need to take this,” he announces, standing with his phone. “Excuse me.”

The other two glance at each other before looking back to Law, who walks out of the office in a hurry. The surgeon looks down both sides of the hallway frantically, trying to find a private enough place to answer. His eyes land on a nearby storage closet. He’s a bit hesitant, but at the insistent ringing of his phone, he doesn’t bother to wait. Law quickly enters the small room, closes it behind him, and turns on the lights. He picks up the phone.

“Laaaw~” comes the bubbly voice. The surgeon exhales, a small smile on his face. “Corazon.”

There’s a pout on the other end. “I’m not telling you anything if you don’t say it.”

An embarrassed blush lightly dusts his cheeks. “...Dad.”

“Ahh you’re too adorable, just like when you were a kid!”

“Please, spare me the anecdote,” Law sighs, staring down the rolls of toilet paper before him. “So? Did everything go well?”

“Yup! I got you that free VIP ticket you asked for! I got it cleared by security, so you should be good to go,” Corazon says cheerfully. Happiness blossoms within Law, and he clutches the phone tighter. 

“But why do you want to go tonight?” the blonde continues, a bit confused. “Kind of soon after your last visit, ain’t it? Not to mention it’s a Monday.”

Law flushes a bit deeper, remembering the offer Luffy gave at him on the bus.

At his silence, there’s a hum of understanding on the other end. “I see.” A pause. “ _Oooooh_ . _I see_.”

“...Corazon.”

“The guys _are_ performing today, aren’t they?”

“Cora, _please_.”

“I mean I always had a feeling. You always wore those _hideous_ leopard jeans-”

“Dad.”

“-and that comic you like _does_ have a lot of pretty boys in it-”

“ _Dad!_ ”

“Yes?”

Law’s holding his head in his hands, completely red. “I’ll...tell you the reason later.”

“Hmm. Alright, my son. Whenever you’re ready, I’m all ears~”

The surgeon sputters. Why did that sound like Corazon was waiting for Law to come out to him?

Law can practically hear the smile on Corazon’s face. “I’ll be there tonight, so we can chat over a drink!”

Memories of the last time he touched alcohol flash through his mind, and Law’s stomach lurches. He really didn’t want to be in that state again, especially since he was going to be working tomorrow. “Uh, no thank you to the drink.”

“Ah, still messed up from Saturday? I understand. Well, I’m still excited you’ll be coming back to the Going Merry! See you then?”

Law’s self-consciousness melts away into a soft admiration. “Yeah. See you then.”

Click.

Law leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. That bird always seemed to see through every bullshit excuse he came up with. He thinks back to his friends, and he kind of feels bad for lying about going to the Going Merry. Maybe he would go back and let them know his plans.

But then he thinks about the endless amounts of teasing he’d get for admitting he wanted to go, and the feeling quickly evaporates from him.

He leaves the closet and starts heading back to his office to put his phone back. Law was probably more than overdue on the floor by now. He enters the room, and he’s alone. The surgeon quickly sets down his phone before hurrying back to his work. Penguin had agreed earlier to take him to the mechanic after work to retrieve his car. From there, he would go home and start getting ready for the Going Merry.

“Mommy, that doctor is scary!” cries a young girl from his left. Law turns to the sound. It comes from a small child sitting in the waiting room with someone who seems to be her mother. She’s pointing a shaky finger at him while wiping her frightened tears away with the other arm. “His smile is scary, mommy!”

The smile he didn’t know he had drops from his face.

“Don’t be rude,” the mother chides harshly, giving Law an apologetic glance. “I’m incredibly sorry, sir.”

Law grunts in acknowledgement, walking away from them. Even kids, huh? The man shakes his head as he continues on to his destination. He just couldn’t catch a break.

\---

“Thanks for the ride, Penguin,” Law yawns as he exits the car drowsily. 

The man closes the driver side door and locks the car, concerned as he faces Law. “No problem. But are you sure you can drive home? It’s only a bit past seven but you look exhausted.”

And he was. The bags under his eyes turned a shade darker, his head throbbed, and his body was weak with aches and pain. It was an abnormally strenuous shift, and he was _tired_. He was constantly on the move that day, always being called left and right for different patients on different floors. On top of all that, he performed another long and intricate surgery later that day. The surgeon wanted to do nothing but sleep, to be completely honest.

When his shift was over, Penguin was waiting for him in the lobby of the hospital to drive him to the place that was repairing his car. As the nurse drove, Law was knocked out in the passenger seat, lulled away by the hum of the car. It’s when they finally arrive that he finally wakes up.

Law sighs as they walk towards the front door. “It was that second surgery, man. Doing aortic dissections scare the living shit outta me. If I fuck up even a bit, there can be so many complications, or worse...”

“I hear ya,” Penguin goes, sadly shaking his head. “You looked awful coming out of that room. But you saved that guy’s life. Give yourself some credit.” He holds open the door for Law. “After you.”

The man gives his friend a grateful nod. “Thanks.”

Law enters the building and finds himself in a large garage. He must not have noticed just how big the building was since he was talking to Shachi, but on the inside, the openness kind of blew him away. Suspended cars on hydraulic lifts line the outskirts of the area, with a few mechanics working in between and under them. Scattered around the garage lie countless pieces of machinery and tools. The smell of oil and grease assault his nose as he inhales, and Law cringes at it. It’s a sharp contrast to the sterile, clean smells of the hospital.

As they approach the podium in the middle of the room, they see a metal bell on top of it with a sign that read, ‘Ring For Assistance’. Law raises an eyebrow at Penguin, and the man gives him a sly smile before smashing his hand on top.

The loud sound echoes throughout the garage, and Law covers his ears, staring down the small item distastefully. “How the hell is that thing so loud?” he seethes, slowly removing his hands. 

“I don’t know, but that shit hurts to hear,” Penguin notes, rubbing his ear. “There was a hot lady here when we came, so we didn’t have to ring it.”

Law hums, looking around. No one seemed to pay them any mind. “Where the hell are-”

“Oi, yall here for car pickup or drop off?”

Their attention is brought to a pink haired woman standing outside a door to their right. She wears a dirty white crop top with brown suspenders, stripped shorts, and floral print thigh high socks tucked into boots. The heart made from lipstick on her lips distorts as she frowned, giving them a once over. “ _Hey!_ I asked y’all a question.”

Penguin’s turned to mush beside him, smiling a bit too wide. “Sorry about that! We’re here for a pickup.”

The surgeon leans towards his ear, eyeing the woman warily. “You know, you don’t have to apologize,” he whispers, placing a hand on his comrade’s shoulder, “she’s being rude as hell.”

Penguin turns to him with a big smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, but she’s hot.”

Law’s face crumples in disgust. “Penguin, I did _not_ peg you as that type.”

The woman turned away from them, and hollered back into the room she came out of. “Yo Kidd! Get your ass out here, they need their car!”

“That’s _Captain_ Kidd to you, bitch!” comes a gruff voice from inside the room.

She balls her fists into angry fists, and turns to face the doorway. “I ain’t gotta call you _shit_ , now hurry so they ain’t gotta wait no more!”

“Did you even get the name on the car? How the hell am I supposed to help someone I don’t know? Useless ass.”

“The fuck you say? Wait till I get back there.”

Law and Penguin watch the interaction with wide eyes, shocked into silence. The woman shouts a few more profanities over her shoulder before stomping over to them. She stops before the podium and angrily looks through some paperwork. 

“Um,” Penguins begins, but the woman gives him a dark look that makes him stop cold.

“I needa name,” she growls.

Law glances at Penguin, and he’s scared shitless. The man sighs. “Law.”

The woman narrows her eyes and tilts her head, clearly annoyed. A clear ‘ _Are you dumb?_ ’ is written across her features. Law’s eye twitches. He does not like her.

“ _Trafalgar_ Law.”

“Car?”

“Black Toyota Camry.”

She rips off a piece of paper and the two doctors jump at the sudden movement. The woman juts the form before them, along with a pen. “Sign this receipt and wait. I’ll get that fucker out here in a minute.”

She turns on her heel, pink hair swinging, and storms away, back into the room. Not even a second passes before they hear yelling again, and Law just stares at Penguin, who looks at him with big eyes.

“She was, uh. Alone in the morning,” he timidly explains. When Law only continues to stare him down, he clarifies abashedly. “...It was cheap.”

Law signs the paper, letting go of a breath he didn’t know he held. “That would make sense.”

Just as he finishes and places the pen down, a built man kicks open the door. His golden eyes search around for his customers. When they lock them, the man nods. “You Law?” he grunts, making his way towards them.

Penguin shakes a bit beside him, and Law can kinda see why. The guy had nearly half a foot of height on Law, and was muscular to a fault. His wild mane of red hair was gelled upwards, and goggles rested in front of the locks. There’s a large scar from his left eye down to his exposed chest, which was partly covered by the open black vest he wore. His waist was covered in a couple belts and a sash, giving way to his spotted jeans, tucked into boots as well.

Law nods as the man gives the signed receipt a once-over. Kidd looks at him with a red lipped smile, and Law wonders how many clown-like figures he was going to interact with today. “Forgive Jewelry, she’s new,” he explains, handing Law his car key. “Don’t mind her.”

“Oh, she was alright!” Penguin assures, elbowing Law. The surgeon looks at him in horror. “I can’t believe you, Penguin. She’s a _bitch_.”

“Right?” Kidd agrees energetically, giving him an approving thumbs up. Law thinks his personality didn’t quite match his appearance. It reminds him of Luffy. “Anyway, your bumper’s A-OK. It didn’t take too long to fix. Oh, and here’s your copy of the receipt. Your car is outside in the parking lot, on the left.”

Law looks at the paper briefly before turning back to the redhead. “Thank you.”

“Of course!” Kidd laughs boisterously. “Now you all have a great evening.”

“You too!” bids Penguin, and the two walk off, away from the man. Once they’re outside the garage, Penguin turns to Law.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay-”

“No, really, I had no idea that-”

“Penguin,” Law assures, “It’s _okay_. I don’t really care.”

The other man falters and Law sighs. “My car’s alright, and ironically, their bickering woke me up, so driving home should be a breeze.”

Penguin looks a bit conflicted but relents. “If you say so.” The man then bids him farewell, and Law sends him off with a wave. The tattooed then gets to work searching for his car, and upon finding it, hums in appreciation at its cleanliness. “Nice touch,” he murmurs, unlocking the front door and entering the vehicle. Law fiddles his phone to put on GPS to his apartment, and sets it in the cup holder by his side. He turns the key in the ignition, backs up, and starts driving away to his home.

The drive seemed longer than usual, but maybe it was Law’s imagination. When he gets home, the tiredness that was shocked out of his system was back in full force, and he opens the door with his head swimming. He removes his shoes slowly and tosses his satchel onto the living room couch as he walks by it, wishing for nothing more than rest. Law didn’t even have the energy to remove his clothing as he entered his bedroom, simply flopping down onto the bed. Seconds later, he’s out like a light.

\---

When Law wakes up, he’s completely disoriented. “Oh my fuck,” he groans, holding his head. “How long was I out?”

He rolls onto his side and blinks groggily at the red numbers on his alarm clock in the darkness. When the time comes into focus, his stomach drops.

“ _Shit_ ,” he curses, jumping out of bed. It was 11:53 PM. “ _The Going Merry._ ”

\---

_A.N: You have no idea how fun it was to write that dialogue between Kidd and Jewelry. They’re both so strong willed that I can see them at each other’s necks, even in canon lmao. Thank you for reading as always~_

_P.S. My mom’s a medical professional, and she ALWAYS says “hemorrhaging money” lmao. Thought it’d be a nice touch._

_P.P.S. The ‘folding your ass’ line comes from_ [ _this video_ ](https://youtu.be/LUQwoX1w6mw) _based on My Hero Academia. Cracks me up no matter how many times I watch it._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	6. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Law pulled up to the Going Merry, the club was already in full swing, filled with cars and clusters of people talking around the building. Seriously, did they not care what day of the week it was before they went out to drink themselves silly?
> 
> Law blinks. He technically wasn’t any better, coming out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Buggy, Corazon, and Kidd. Never stopped to realize that the common denominator for these characters was red lipstick.

\---

**6\. Birds of a Feather**

\---

When Law pulled up to the Going Merry, the club was already in full swing, filled with cars and clusters of people talking around the building. Seriously, did they not care what day of the week it was before they went out to drink themselves silly?

Law blinks. He technically wasn’t any better, coming out as well.

When he woke up, he moved with such speed that everything around him turned into a blur. The man never changed into clothing so fast in his life. He wore a practically see through dark navy shirt that sported a red floral design, paired with a pair of classy skinny jeans and some dress shoes. He exits his car and exhales, looking up at the rectangular structure. He had to hurry. He just hopes he made it in time for Luffy’s performance. The man brings himself into a brisk walk as he checks his watch.

It was already pushing 12:30 AM.

Tsking, Law hastens his pace until he reaches the front door. There were two ways to get in, through the VIP door on the right, and the normal door on the left. Law grips the door handle on the right, opposite of what Shachi and the others came in through. Maybe it’s because the group only rented a table for part of the night instead of being there from the get-go.

He finds himself in a small but quaint room, lined with dark hardwood. The walls were made of a fogged glass, and shone with the multicolored lights from inside the club. A soft white illuminates this room, and a man with slicked back black hair greets him. He wears a suit, and narrows his eyes at Law. The surgeon can’t help but stare at the wide, vertical cut across his face, the scars from the stitching still prominent. Whoever this guy’s surgeon was needed to get fired.

“ID?” he asks, stretching out his hand. He sounded tired, like he’s been there for hours.

Law reaches inside his wallet and presents him the form of identification. The man cross checks it with his list and smirks. “Ah, the owner’s son, huh?”

The tattooed man inhales before releasing the air slowly. Corazon really did co-own this place. It was a little weird to be reminded that from someone that worked there. “Yeah.”

He returns the card and jabs a hand to the left. “Down that way. You’ll go straight to VIP.”

Law nods his thanks and scurries off, not wanting to share more words with the guy. The bouncer gave him bad vibes, and reminded him of a crocodile.

The only light the dark hallway gave was the muted color from the party lights on the dance floor. He squints through the space and nearly runs into the door at the end. He pushes through the knobless door and finds himself in the familiar space of the VIP area. Directly on his left was the bar from last time, and the man that Luffy called Brook stands there, organizing bottles behind the counter. From the side, Law could tell just how small he was. He frowned slightly. He hoped he was eating right. His frame already had noticeable bones protruding out, like a skeleton.

“Oh, welcome in sir,” the bartender greets, beckoning him in. “You’re alone?”

Law’s eyes immediately go to the stage. It’s empty. Something in Law’s stomach twists as he turns to the man, ignoring his previous words. “Hey, is Straw Hat performing tonight?”

The man inclines his head. “Mr. Luffy? I do believe his performance is being postponed for some reason.”

His heart leaps into his throat. “It is? Why?”

Brook closes his eyes, deep in thought. “Let me think. If I remember correctly, I was told...” A thought strikes him, and looks Law up and down.

The surgeon slightly recoils under the sudden scrutiny. “What is it?”

“You look a bit familiar. May I...have your name?”

Law raises an eyebrow. Though he attended to them last time, it was pretty dark, so maybe he didn’t remember him. The guy probably served hundreds of people a day. “Uh. It’s Law.”

There’s a shift in the barista’s face, and he reaches for a phone Law didn’t know was there before. After quickly dialing a button, Brook speaks. “Yes, Corazon? He’s here.”

Within seemingly seconds, the black feathered man bursts out from a door, arms outstretched towards the surgeon. Law’s face twists into one of horror as the man’s shadow looms over him. He barely has time to stretch out his arms in defense before he’s smothered by his giant hug and lifted into the air.

“Ahh! You made it!! I’m so happy you’re here~”

There’s a muffled sound from Law, followed by rapid taps from his hands on Corazon’s stomach. The blond laughs, setting the man down. “Give, huh?”

As his feet return to solid ground, Law bends over, struggling to inhale precious oxygen. His caregiver clearly had no idea how strong he was. His hugs nearly suffocated him half the time. “Yeah, I did,” he manages, coughing lightly. “Has- Have the dancers performed yet?”

“Nope! I stopped them from going until you got here!” Corazon says proudly, hands on his hips. Then he slumps. “Well, _tried_ to.”

Law fixes him with a worried look. “What do you mean?”

Corazon beckons him over to a seat at the bar. They take the ones closest to the stage as it fills with red light. “Punter, that kid, he went anyway. I told him to stop and he told me to kiss his ass.” The blonde shakes his head. “He’s so full of spunk.”

Law raises an eyebrow at that. How...exactly did Corazon manage the Going Merry?

Corazon scratches his golden waves, annoyed. “And then that blondie, I told him to stay behind as well, but he said, you know what he said? ‘If Marimo’s going, I’m going too’. Can you believe that?”

The tattooed man watched the crowds before him erupt into cheers, and he has to lean closer to Corazon to hear him. “I can’t believe it,” Law parrots, scanning the people below him. “But if they went already, then who’s going on the stage now? A girl?”

“Nah,” the man shakes his head. “They’re off again today. Luffy was the only one who listened to my words.”

Law turns to him, impressed. “Wow, you got that guy to listen to you?”

“I mean, I _did_ bribe him with a bonus in his paycheck if he stayed behind…” Corazon was _determined_ to have at least one male stripper for his son to see, no matter what.

Law breaks into a laugh. “Now _that_ makes more sense!”

The surgeon’s attention is stolen by Luffy, who finally emerged from behind the curtain. He stands shoulder width apart as he scans the crowd, and his mere presence makes the audience go wild. 

“It’s crazy how popular he is here,” Corazon notes offhandedly. “When I asked Robin to let everyone know that his performance was going to be delayed, the boos were so loud I thought they would storm backstage to riot.”

Law hums, acknowledging the words. “I believe it.”

His eyes are glued onto Luffy, and something about tonight’s Luffy sent his mind into an absolute frenzy. Straw Hat was wearing a glittery black military jacket, with gold embellishments and tassels lining its front. On his feet he wore silver, glittery heels that seemed to be even taller than the pair from the previous night. A thick band around his ankles secured the weapons to his feet.

Law squinted. Was he wearing...makeup?

Sure enough, his eyelids sparkled every time he blinked his eyes, and a stunning red gloss graced his lips. Law opened and closed his mouth. He...wasn’t wearing any the first night. 

It’s crazy how such a minute detail made the teen look so incredibly stunning.

Brook comes up to them. “Drinks, Mr. Corazon? Mr. Law?”

Cora grins at the man. “Manhattan cocktail.”

Law sighs. “Ice water, please.”

As the man opens a new bottle for their drinks, Law’s attention is snapped back to the teen before him. Luffy does his usual slow walk to the stage, but this time he plays with his clothing, sliding his hands up and down his jacket teasingly. The audience screamed at him, ecstatic, and Law watched in a trance. Luffy twirled a bit, facing away from the audience, and shrugged off a shoulder. At the roar of approval, he licks his lips seductively and shrugs off the other shoulder of the jacket, letting the article rest on his elbows. He bends his knees, bouncing a bit on his ankles before standing and facing the audience fully, tossing the jacket to the side. Almost immediately the song starts, and Luffy’s making his way to the main stage.

“I dunno how he does it,” Corazon shakes his head as Brook sets his drink down. He takes a sip, sighing at the taste. “He’s a natural.” As the curly haired man sets down Law’s water, he takes a hearty swig. He needed it to watch this or he'd overheat.

Straw Hat wore a thick, bejeweled band around his chest that connected to similar bands that came up and over his nipples, merging to form one strap at his shoulder before falling down his back. He wore a thong that matched the top portion of the outfit. Law was nearly beside himself as he ravaged Luffy’s outfit with his eyes. Luffy was just too…

“Shiiiit,” Law whispers, dragging a slow hand down his face to rest over his mouth. He’s happy the darkness covered for the rush of blood on his cheeks. Because once the younger started dancing, who knows how he’d react. The music begins, and Luffy’s smirking as he waits for the singer’s voice over the speaker system.

_You're my MVP_

_Tonight, I plan on fucking you to sleep_

_To, to, to put it deep_

_Baby, you know I'm a different type of freak_

Luffy bends his knees and drops as his ass hits the back of his ankles before standing up swiftly, his legs shoulder width apart. He bends down to the floor, an arm supporting him as he looks up and watches those below him. His right leg collapses beneath him and he uses it to roll onto his back, arching his spine and dragging an inviting hand down his exposed neck. At the snap of the music he throws his arms out to his sides and rolls backwards, legs wide as he teasingly places a hand on his crotch area. Rather than roll forwards to regain his balance, he uses his right leg to swing his body around for a body roll against the floor. He lets it drag in the air, showing off his flexibility to make the movement seem as smooth as fluid.

Law watched his every movement with his breath stuck in his throat. How Luffy moved shouldn’t surprise him; he’s seen the teen dance before. But before, Law didn’t know he worked at Amazon Lily. Before, he didn’t meet the teen on the bus. Now that Law had a bit more insight as to who Luffy was, it made his performance a million times more surreal. The surgeon leaned forward, eager to capture every single movement Luffy made on stage.

_Tell me what you want_

_Ass up and face down_

_Baby let me know_

_Four-course meal, chopped down_

Straw Hat twirls and slides against the floor, curling his back in a way that makes Law go absolutely _mad_ . The way he effortless falls into splits and twerks backwards with that look, that fucking _look_ that he sends over his shoulder, was destroying him. When Luffy bends his knees, placing his hands behind him on the floor for stability, and jumps into a frontal split, his legs forming a ‘V’ in the air before slamming down onto the floor, Law could practically _hear_ his crotch singing. Tendrils of excitement curled within Law as the man on stage continued his erotic dance. Was this what Luffy wanted Law to see? If so…

The surgeon wets his lips and reaches for the glass of water frantically.

Luffy polishes off the choreo with a graceful elbow stand, his legs spread open in a split. Money from the crowd dances in the air around him as he shifts the limbs from its horizontal position to a vertical one, then bends his knees so his legs form a ‘Z’. How Luffy managed to slowly fall from the difficult pose into yet another split astounded Law, and how Law was able to keep himself together in front of Corazon after that hot routine and not turn into a shaking mess astounded himself.

As Straw Hat rose and stood, thanking the crowds for their money before turning to the pole for the second part of his dance, Corazon looked at him. “You know,” he begins slowly, “I’m all for it.”

Law whips his head to him, and hopes the feathered man couldn’t see his flushed cheeks. “H- Huh? What?”

There’s humor in Corazon’s voice as he digs out a cigarette from his pocket. “I saw the way you looked at him. I may be a little dumb, but I know a crush when I see one.”

His cheeks tingle from being so flushed.

Law snatches the cylinder from Corazon’s hands and crushes it, much to the blonde’s disappointment. His head is spinning from the words the older just told him, and he hates how much they sounded like Luffy’s from just earlier that day. There’s a look on Law’s face as if he was in the midst of an internal battle and Corazon looks on tenderly. “Don’t worry,” Corazon smiles, ruffling Law’s hair like the good old days. “My lips are sealed.”

The surgeon looks at him with a swirl of emotions in his eyes. Corazon saw through everything. There was no use trying to lie to him. “You’re not even slightly surprised at the fact that I could be...that I’m gay.”

Corazon shrugs. “If your sexuality is the biggest problem I have to worry about as a parent, then I’ve been blessed.”

Something about the way Corazon said it made Law’s heart swell with sweet emotions, and he fought the urge to hug the man. Too bad the man beat him to it, the softness of his jacket wrapping Law in a protective hug, and the surgeon leans into the warmth. 

“But it’s not a problem, and never fucking will be, you hear?”

“...”

“I don’t care who you end up with, as long as you’re happy and I approve.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Ahh! You called me dad!~”

Law gets released and comes face to face with Corazon’s signature manic smile, and Law chokes out a small laugh out of shock. He feels a nice lightness to his body, as if a cloud full of rain was finally released. It was a good feeling. But that was only the pinnacle of the problems he was going through. At the end of the day, things started going awry ever since he met-

“Oh yeah,” the blonde leans back in his chair, “so...why _are_ you out here? It’s strange you’d come out on a Monday night like this by yourself.”

Luffy.

Law gulps and closes his eyes, steeling his nerves. He had nothing to hide from his caregiver, nothing at _all_ , but he was a little nervous. Discussing love interests with parental figures was always made for a wonderfully awkward time, after all.

“I was invited here,” Law states lamely, and that sparked Corazon’s interest. The man turned to him with a gleam in his brown eyes that Law did not like, and there’s a sly smile on his face. 

“Oh ho? By who?”

Law chews thoughtfully on his bottom lip before responding. “...by Luffy.”

“By _Straw Hat?_ ” Corazon asks loudly, nearly jumping out of his seat. “Listen, I know you have a crush on him-”

Law covers his ears and sinks his head, wincing a bit at his volume. “Way to announce it to the whole VIP section.” To be fair, it wasn’t nearly as full as when he went with everyone else on Saturday, but there were still quite a few occupied tables.

“-but I never would’ve guessed that he would ask you to come personally!”

Corazon sits down then, as if pondering something. Law isn’t too sure why he’s so surprised. From the big deal about getting lap dance on the first night to now this commotion about being invited by him...where those really telltale signs of him being special?

Or was there a double meaning to it all?

Considering the flip of Luffy’s personality, Law can’t help but to lean more towards the second option, no matter how much he wanted it to be the first.

There’s cheers as Luffy finishes his choreography on the pole, giving the audience a loaded look as he thanks them prettily. He waves as he struts down the walkway connecting the front and back stages, and slips through the curtain and out of view. A moment later the lights dim, and Vivi appears with a basket collecting the revenue from the stage.

Corazon’s voice brings his attention back to him. “That Straw Hat...” he starts. “I never thought he would invite someone here. He always kinda seemed a bit...” He makes gestures with his hands.

“A loner? A recluse? Standoffish?” Law offers. The blonde man cracks a sad smile at him. “All of the above.”

Law nods in understanding. Corazon did have an affinity for caring for kids who seemed broken like that. He did raise Law for the same reason, after all. No doubt that when Corazon met Luffy, he had probably reminded him a little bit of younger Law. No wonder the surgeon picks up similar vibes from Luffy, as well.

Hearing it from Corazon’s mouth only confirmed his suspicions. Law absolutely needed to get in touch with him. But the fear of rejection still hit him like a bus. If only there was a way for Law to-

“You wanna go backstage?”

Law turns to blink at him. “Huh?”

Corazon’s looking at him knowingly. “I run the place, remember? If you want to go backstage, you can. Meet the dancers on a personal level before they come out here, if you’d like.” His eyes are full of mirth.

The tattooed man stands, nearly knocking the half empty water glass over. “I would really like that, actually.”

The blonde finished off his Manhattan, waving to Brook. The thin man bids them farewell as they make their way through the darkness towards the doors in the corner of the VIP section.

Once Corazon unlocks the door and opens it, he moves to the side allowing Law to walk through. There’s a small room between the spaces, and when Law opens the second door, his eyes are assaulted with bright white lights. He blinks a few times, trying to get used to the abrupt change from the previous area’s dim pink. Then he hears the yelling.

“God, of all fucking times for you to be a smartass-”

“Fuck, I didn’t know, okay? I said I was sorry! I never would’ve-”

“Don’t you ever stop to think before you fucking _speak_ , Marimo?”

“But he never _told_ me, shit cook! How the hell was I supposed to know?!”

“Can’t you read a goddamn room?”

“Oh, am I a fucking empath now?”

Law turns to Corazon with raised eyebrows and the man sighs, bringing a hand to his head. “Of all nights for those two to be...”

Corazon makes his way to the other side of the island of vanity mirrors to see the two strippers at each other’s necks with narrowed eyes and deep scowls. Law follows behind him warily, and is greeted with a scene of the two dancers from a couple nights prior. The two turn towards Corazon in unison, frowning up at the tall man.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he says, looking between the two. “What’s the matter?”

The dancers tsk and throw the other away, each looking in opposite directions. Uh-oh. Law was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the situation and wanted to do nothing but alleviate the tension in the air.

“Don’t worry about it,” Zoro murmurs, staring hard at the floor. “It’s nothing.” Sanji shoots him a glare but keeps his mouth shut as well. Law’s eyes jump between the two. They also acted completely different offstage. Go figure.

Corazon doesn’t press, but instead moves aside for Law to be completely exposed. Law fidgets a bit as they study him, clearly wondering who the fuck he was. “This handsome young devil,” Corazon begins, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Is my son, Law.”

Zoro exhales sharply. “Ah. So that’s the fucker you’re always gushing about.”

Law frowns at him. Zoro clearly did not like him. And Law didn’t like his attitude, fresh off a fight or not.

“Ignore this idiot,” Sanji sighs, going up to Law. He stretches out a hand and Law slowly takes it, hesitant. 

Law’s surprised to feel a firm grip and a cold fire in the man’s blue gaze. “Black Leg’s the stage name. Sanji’s the real name.” He juts a thumb in his co-worker’s direction. “He’s P. Hunter, stage name. Real name’s Zoro.”

The green haired shoots the stripper a dirty look. “Yo shit cook, I’m not about to associate myself with this guy. Gives me the creeps, like he’s some kind of twisted mad scientist.”

“Hey!” Corazon huffs, hands on his hips. “My son is _not_ a twisted mad scientist.”

Law chuckles, letting go of Sanji’s hand. “You’re not too far off, actually. I’m a surgeon. The name’s Law.”

Zoro turns to him fully, unamused. “Is that why you have the word ‘death’ tattooed on your fingers? Dude, you look like you belong in some bad mafia movie. Or some kinda gang.”

Law’s face hardens and he feels Corazon tense behind him. The surgeon is about to open his mouth to say something he’s bound to regret when Corazon claps his hands loudly, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “It’s so stuffy in here! We need to lighten up a bit. Where’s that little ball of sunshine, Luffy?”

Law scoffs. Sunshine? That guy was more like rain. Or hail.

The two dancers exchange worried glances silently. Corazon furrows his brows at that, and there’s this thick tension in the air again. “Zoro. Sanji,” he says slowly. “Where’s Luffy?”

The surgeon can’t stand the awkwardness. He mumbles something about using the restroom and walks away from the trio. He saw a men’s restroom on his left when Corazon led him into the place. Law needed a break away from them all. Just talking with them, especially Zoro, left a bad taste in his mouth.

The men behind him fall into conversation, not noticing Law’s absence. Likely talking about the falling out. Law jammed his hands in his pockets as he moved swiftly away from them, needing to sort his thoughts out.

Suddenly, there’s a silence behind him. He feels eyes boring into his back as he places his hand on the bathroom door. Then, there’s hurried sounds behind him, with voices yelling at him over the distance.

“Don’t open that door!”

“Get the _hell away_ from the bathroom!”

Law’s hand was already in motion, and the door was pushed open. There’s a small bathroom lounge covered in lush red carpet, but that’s not what he focuses on. There’s a large floor length mirror covering the entirety of the right wall, but that doesn’t grab his attention either. There’s a matching red sofa that sits across from the mirror, matching the floor, but it’s the form on top of it that Law’s eyes fixate on.

His heart drops. 

Luffy laid there, curled up into himself, eyes squeezed shut. He was shoeless and his body was covered with the jacket that he discarded on stage. One look at his salty cheeks, at his red face, and at the way he slightly shook, told Law everything he needed to know. The poor boy had been sobbing. Hard.

Law shifts through a vast range of emotions but stills in the doorway, unable to move. He didn’t know what to think, or how to react. The only thing he thought of was how madly his heart ached in his chest at the scene, and how he was filled with the unexplainable need to wrap himself around the boy in a hug. He’s moving to do just that when a rough hand grabs his shoulder and pulls back.

The surgeon yelps out in surprise as he’s cast aside from the doorway. Zoro storms past him into the room, ignoring Law’s low curses, and Sanji quickly follows after him. The door closes shut behind him, and there’s muffled conversation in the room. Law rubs his shoulder a bit before starting after them, but then Corazon stops him in his tracks, shaking his head.

“Leave them,” he says softly. 

Law looks torn, glancing between the door and the blonde. “But...what’s _wrong_ with him?”

Corazon looks to the door as well. “They wouldn’t tell me why he was crying,” he says, walking away from the bathroom. Law felt as though he had no choice but to follow him. “But I think I can safely assume what happened.”

He stops and faces Law now that they were a good distance away from the others. “Zoro likely said something he shouldn’t have to Luffy. He has a tendency to do that, being as unfiltered as he is.”

Law nodded, thoughts briefly retracing the short conversation he shared with him earlier.

“That, combined with the obvious stress Luffy’s been feeling lately...” Corazon shook his head. “It’s no wonder the boy broke down.”

The surgeon places a hand on his chin. “...What in the _world_ could he have possibly said to Luffy?” Law wonders aloud. It bothered him. “I’ve never seen him so...down.”

Corazon is silent. “Let’s get you to your car, Law. It’s getting late, and you probably have to be at work tomorrow.”

The surgeon searches the blonde’s face for answers but the older man is stubbornly passive. There’s an emotion there that Law hasn’t seen in a long time from Corazon, not since he first got to know the man. It makes dread settle deep in Law’s gut.

It’s pity.

Law obliges numbly, and lets himself get lead out of the dressing room and back into the VIP area. The blonde gives Brook his regards as he takes the same route back out of the club. Corazon and Crocodile share looks of acknowledgement before they step into the cold chill of late night August winds. It’s dark and ominous, and Law lets the wind ruthlessly bite into his thin clothing. It helps to get his mind off of what he just saw. It hurt him more than he let on.

“You know something, don’t you?”

The blonde freezes a bit. Law turns to him. “You’re a really bad actor, you know that?”

Corazon struggles to find words. “Law, it’s just...really not my place to tell,” he settles with, pain lining his face as he looks into his son’s eyes.

Law is taken aback by this look, and the swell of dread only grows. He still pushes. There’s gotta be something he wasn’t getting at. “Is there...can- could you at least…”

The surgeon takes a deep breath, regathering his thoughts. His voice is barely above a loud whisper. “Can you give me something? Please, anything. I just...I feel like I need to know.”

Corazon reaches into his pocket and lights a cigarette. Law watches the movement tensely. He only smoked when he was really concerned over someone, and it was the second one that night. Law’s brows furrowed deep.

After a drag, Corazon fixes him with a serious look. “If this shit gets around...”

Law makes a baffled noise. “I would never!”

The blonde looks both ways and then leans in close to Law. “It’s his brother.”

Law’s eyes widen, and he looks at Corazon.

Corazon doesn’t meet his eyes. “This is about his brother.”

\---

The next morning when Law visits Amazon Lily, Luffy isn’t there. 

He asked Sonia as to why when he ordered, and she just flipped her hair and shrugged. The girl apparently ignored the evil eye Law gave her, but he let it be with a grumble. When he tried asking the other barista, the woman with caramel hair who he later learned was named Mari, as to the man’s whereabouts, she raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t think our sister would like us just telling random strangers stuff like that,” she says matter-of-factly, clearly disinterested in his reasoning. “Now here’s that Red Eye. Careful, it’s strong.”

Law frowns deep, but takes the drink regardless. He walks away from the woman and drinks without sugar, cringing as the bitter liquid flows over his tongue and down his throat. The man had gotten little sleep, and needed a shock to his system. Something that would bring him into the present so he’d stop thinking about the past. Just remembering seeing Luffy so vulnerable, so miserable, so hollow…

He slams the door to his car as he enters, starting the vehicle hastily as he backs away and starts heading towards the hospital for his shift. If he ever met whoever Luffy’s brother was, he would punch the guy in the jaw. What the hell was he doing, causing Luffy all his pain?

Law grips the steering wheel tight as he eases onto the highway, doing more than he probably should be. He steadies his breathing and opens the windows, hoping the slight chill of the air would help clear his head. He had to calm down. The surgeon barely knew Luffy himself, let alone his familial circumstances. “Get a grip, Trafalgar,” he whispers to the wind. He continued his drive in reflective silence.

He parks in the underground garage where employee cars go and walks briskly to the elevator. As he’s going up, the machinery stops on the seventh floor and lets in a familiar blonde doctor.

“Bepo!” Law smiles. He feels like he hasn’t seen the man in ages. “How’ve you been?”

The man turns to Law, drowsiness slowing his movements. “I’ve been so incredibly busy,” he admits, leaning back against the railing. “Things have been so hectic in my unit.”

Law hums, knowing full well how that felt. “I hear ya man.”

Bepo shakes his head, running a shaking hand through his hair. “Everyone around the floor is on edge. And usually I’m the one to try and lighten the mood, you know? But it’s just...it keeps getting worse. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to think. No one- we- ...I’m not sure how to prepare-”

The surgeon immediately turns to hug the man in the small space. He’s shaking. Law feels his heart pounding in his chest, and he can feel as though the man has been carrying this with him for a while. “I’m...really sorry to hear that Bepo. Do you need anything? Is there something I can do to help?” Because he understood. 

The stress of working in a medical profession went far beyond the number of years one had to study, or the hardships of going through residency, or the nervousness of encountering your first patient. It was the emotional turmoil that could really fuck people up. Having people’s lives in your hands was a heavy responsibility that not everyone could deal with. One small fuck up, one small slip of the tongue, and people would be left with lifelong scars. Emotionally or physically.

Bepo had the softest heart of their little group, and Law tended to watch after him a little bit more, especially since the man tended to remind him of a giant polar bear. So when something bothered Bepo, Law was always willing to lend a hand.

Bepo steps away from him as the door opens on Law’s floor. Law holds out a hand to prevent the elevator doors from closing and waits for his answer patiently. “Bepo?” To his surprise, the man chokes back a tear.

“Law...” There’s a miserable undertone to his voice, and Law stills. It’s been a while since he’s heard him like this. Bepo turns to him, and he’s fighting to keep a professional countenance, his expression a mix of anger and sadness. “Why...do bad things happen to good people?”

Law barks out loud at that, and Bepo winces. It was so ironic he wanted to scream. “Because god _hates_ us fuckers, that’s why.”

\---

After Law finishes with his shift, he returns home, determined to reach out to Luffy. There was no way he could postpone it any longer after what he saw yesterday at the Going Merry. He still apprehensive at the thought, seeing as the younger might push him away, but the fact that those around him kept insisting that Luffy treated him differently was...well.

To say it didn’t give him a confidence boost would be lying.

As he crosses the threshold of his apartment, bending down to remove his shoes, he pauses. Law looks up and sees a familiar hunch of black in front of his flatscreen TV, engrossed in something he couldn’t see in the shelves below. Were those his..?

He sighs as he enters his living room. “What are you doing here, Corazon?”

The blonde man turns to him with a sly smile. “You _know_ how much I love your comic books.”

“Yeah,” Law huffs, going to the kitchen to grab a quick snack, “but don’t you think you could’ve at least told me before you-”

A figure emerges from his restroom, smiling wickedly, and Law’s blood runs cold. No fucking way. The man’s white rimmed glasses gleamed as they stepped into the light of the living room. “I wanted to see what Law had as well~”

Law turns to the pink feathered man, heart pounding in his ears. He swallowed the nervous bile that was coming up his throat. “What’re you doing here, Doflamingo?” His voice was a touch higher than he had liked it to be.

The man strides over to Law’s couch, where a plethora of his comics laid scattered on its cushions. At Law’s glare, the charismatic man laughs. “Oh, don’t give me that look! Do I really need a reason to see my cute son-in-law?”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Law snarls, skin crawling. He head swam. Every second in the presence of the older man made him want to hurl. He painfully reminded Law of what Corazon tried so hard to make him forget, and the fact that he was casually in his apartment right now made him feel sick to his stomach.

Doflamingo chuckles. “You really are birds of a feather, huh?”

Law blinks as he realizes the man wasn’t talking to him, but instead directed the question to Corazon. He stares down Doflamingo with cold eyes as well. “It would make sense, seeing that he’s my boy,” Corazon cooly responds, practically spitting the words. There’s a tense silence before Corazon sighs and faces Law.

“We won’t be long,” he tells Law with an apologetic look in his eyes. The surgeon believes him. “Could you...stay in your room for a bit? I’ll come for you later, okay?”

Law suddenly felt very small. He opens his mouth but doesn’t trust his voice. The man closes it and nods instead, making quick haste to his room. He had no idea why they were in his apartment, and frankly, wasn’t about to stick around and find out. 

The relationship between Corazon and Doflamingo was an awkward one. Why Corazon keeps in contact with his brother after all these years was lost on Law, but anytime he asked, he was only given vague answers. There was no way there wasn’t any animosity between the two. So _why_?

Law locked his door and flopped down on his bed. Turning the problem over and over in his head wasn’t going to solve anything. He could only wait until the two were done doing whatever they were doing. He had plans. The man fishes for his phone and brings it out. Carefully, ever so slowly, he finds Luffy’s contact info. He takes a deep breath. The fated moment had finally arrived. 

He pauses, finger over the text button. The fact that he was so worked up over a simple text message finally dawned on him. Him, Trafalgar Law, the so called ‘Surgeon of Death’, was acting like a high school girl who had a crush for the first time.

Narrowing his eyes, he jammed his thumb down on the button. “Fuck it,” he murmurs, bringing his other hand up to start typing.

Law’s confused as to why the screen turned dark and started to ring. He pales.

Did...Did he just-

It’s answered on the second ring. “Hello?”

_Shit. Shitshitshit why was he so fucking-_

Luffy sounds confused over the phone. “Hellooooo?”

Law coughs lightly. “Sorry Luffy, I meant to text.” He was an _idiot_.

There’s a pause on the other end. “Uh. Who is this?”

“It’s Law.”

“ _Law?!_ ” shouts Luffy in shock. “ _What the hell?!_ ” Law holds the phone a little ways from his ear, grimacing. If anything, he should be the one who’s shocked, giving himself a mini heart attack by accidentally pressing the call button.

“How the hell did you get my number?”

Law furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “You...gave it to my friend Penguin. On the night I was with those other people at the Going Merry. He said that you told him to give it to me.”

There’s a lengthy pause on the other end of the phone, and Law almost thought that Luffy hung up. There’s a quiet exchange of words before a voice Law doesn’t recognize laughs obnoxiously, almost snorting. 

“God damn it Barty it’s _not funny_.”

“No please tell me you’re lying _please_. I’m gonna bust my entire lung holy shit.”

“That fucker Brook, I knew I tasted a little rum in that piña colada I fucking _knew_ it. He knew I was- no _wonder_ I ended up ki-”

“Don’t blame the alcohol when you’re a little horny, Luffy” comes a snicker.

A gasp. “Barty! _Shut the fuck up!_ ” Luffy seethes, flustered.

Flustered?

Law is silent on the other end of the line. Luffy coughs lightly, and the person he called Barty snorts on the other end. “How the hell did you even manage to give your number to the wrong pers-”

There’s a sound of something heavy falling followed by a yelp of pain. Then multiple yelps of pain. It’s deathly quiet when Luffy speaks again, sounding winded. “I’m so sorry you had to hear all that,” he breathes heavily.

“Um. It’s okay. I was just calling to...make sure you were alright.”

“Alright?” Luffy completely lost. “I’m great. Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

Realization hits Law then. The teen likely didn’t see Law in that bathroom lounge behind the Going Merry. He had been asleep, or just resting, when Law poked his head in for all of three seconds. Luffy had no idea that Law saw him like that. 

“Uh, a feeling...I guess?”

“A feeling,” Luffy repeats, disbelieving. “You called me over a ‘feeling’. Desperate, aren’t you?”

Law reddens. “I am _not-_ ”

“But,” Luffy giggles. “It’s a bit cute, _Law_.”

Law decides right then and there that his name on Luffy’s tongue was _extremely_ fucking hot.

He decides to change the subject. “You were really great up there yesterday, dancing.”

Law mentally kicks himself at that. Why would he want to remind Luffy about whatever happened back then?

The younger’s voice is a little smaller when he responds. “Thank you for coming.”

Something clutched in Law’s chest at that, and his mouth ran high on emotions before his brain could keep up. “Are you _sure_ you’re alright? Because you don’t fucking sound okay.” 

Luffy huffs harshly, annoyed. “Don’t get your boxers in a twist, okay? I’m _fine_. Perfect, even. Never better.”

Law’s face contorts into one of pain. Maybe he pushed a little too much. “Luffy, I-”

“Good night, Law.”

Click.

\---

_A/N: I really loved writing this chapter. I would’ve gotten it out a little sooner, but I was reading the_ ** _phenomenal_** [_‘Memories’_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495647/chapters/867669) _by_[ _Stark_Black_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black) _. This story is SO amazingly detailed with a beautiful plot to boot. It’s meaningful and heartfelt, and I feel like I’m suffering right alongside the characters. The way they write is so realistic and descriptive and just *chiefs kiss*. If you love a good ZoSan fic and haven’t checked this one out (it came out a while ago so maybe it’s just me that’s late lmao) PLEASE I recommend it 100%._

**Zoro:** _‘Yonce’_ by Beyonce - [Choreo](https://youtu.be/9TZYvud_ngY)

**Sanji:** _‘Good Form’_ by Nicki Minaj - [Choreo](https://youtu.be/GJVh65jK-_Q)

**Luffy:** _‘How You Want It?’_ by Teyana Taylor + King Combs - [_Choreo_](https://youtu.be/m85-nO5BOoQ)

_See the outfits from this chapter on[this Pinterest board](https://pin.it/2sHO0Mk)._

_Again, Zoro’s and Sanji’s performances were glazed over, but here’s what they performed! Thank you again for reading, and until next chapter~_

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	7. Room 702

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law hasn’t contacted Luffy since their call yesterday. He steels his nerves in his car while he’s parked outside Amazon Lily. If Luffy was there, he’d try to start their conversation on the phone over. Maybe approaching him in a gentler way would get him to open up more to Law.

_A/N: Welcome to the chapter. Can I start by saying a HUGE thank you to[Cerezasp](https://cerezasp.tumblr.com/) for the [artwork for this story](https://cerezasp.tumblr.com/post/618454414591688704/dirty-red-feathers-lawxluffy-by-bleachigo15)? Absolutely made my day. Please give this talented artist your support~ <3_

\---

**7\. Room 702**

\---

Law hasn’t contacted Luffy since their call yesterday. He steels his nerves in his car while he’s parked outside Amazon Lily. If Luffy was there, he’d try to start their conversation on the phone over. Maybe approaching him in a gentler way would get him to open up more to Law.

He exits the car and makes his way into the small cafe, which felt more homey with each visit. Strangely, Law didn’t feel the need to apologize, but more so felt the need to explain himself. There was no way he would take back the fact that he wanted Luffy to tell him what was wrong but...maybe it’s the way he said it that might not have come out exactly as he liked.

Mari’s at the register now, and Law’s mood kinda sours. The woman didn’t treat him amazingly when he asked about Luffy yesterday, and she was sure to be the same again. As he makes his order- a large Americano with an extra shot of espresso- she hands him his receipt wordlessly. Law makes for his usual seat at the end of the long couch when she says something that stops him in his steps.

“Luffy isn’t here today, either.”

Law’s blood runs cold. He turns to her, but she’s busy with the next customers behind him. The surgeon breathlessly stares at her for a minute more before going to sit down. The cafe was busier today, more lively. There were so many people today that it was pretty much luck on his part that his favorite seat wasn’t taken. He sits and looks behind the counter, looking for the dancer. Just from the way she treated him, Law could tell she didn’t like him much. Maybe the woman was pulling his leg.

Sonia’s bustling about as usual, happiness pouring off of her body in waves as she happily brews cups of coffee for the customers before him. Beside her is a black haired...wait.

Law squints his eyes and leans forward. Could it be?

The figure turns and Law’s disappointed to see the perky breasts. Her hair is a long silky black as it cascades down her back. Dark ocean eyes provide a stark contrast to her porcelain face, and there was a regal air to her movements. Law wonders if she’s a model or a celebrity.

It takes a little while longer for his coffee to get to him, so he scrolls through his phone. Law hums in pleasant surprise. Corazon texted him last night. 

_LAW!! <3 sry i didn’t return to your _

_room to say bye, i heard you talking on the_

_phone n i couldn’t bare to interrupt~_

Law’s fingers fly over the keyboard, eager to respond. 

_No worries. See you around?_

The reply comes no more than a couple minutes later.

_Of course <3<3 _

“Law?”

The man glances up at the new voice, and it’s that dark haired woman he saw from before. As he approaches the counter, his eyes go up and up and...up. She’s _tall_ , around his height. Her name tag simply read ‘Boa’. She hands him the drink with a friendly smile. “Enjoy!”

“Thanks,” Law takes the drink and turns to leave, then stops. He turns back to the woman. He hasn’t seen her before, so maybe she was new? She might be a little more loose lipped when it came to Luffy’s whereabouts, more than a ‘not here’.

“Um, miss?” Law asks, bringing her attention back to him. Boa’s back was to him, attending to a jar of cookies on the counter behind her, but turned at his voice.

“Yes?” Her black hair swishes as she faces him. “Did you need something?”

As Law adds a little sugar to his Americano, he looks up at her. “Do you know of someone named Luffy? He works here.”

Boa’s entire demeanor changes, and her eyes narrow at him. Law’s taken aback at the coldness in her glare, clearing his throat before continuing. “I haven’t seen him ar-”

“What my Luffy is doing is my business and mine _alone_ ,” she seethes, eyes flashing. Law swallows hard. ... _Her_ Luffy? He shakes the thought out of his head, and wrestles with the foreign feeling of jealousy in his gut. 

She puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms, side-eyeing him. “My husband is- ...my...husband...”

Law watches her in stunned confusion as the once regal woman breaks down into a blushing mess, holding her body as she twists self-consciously before him. “I..I said it!” she whispers in a high-pitched voice, holding a dreamy hand to her face. “ _Husband_.”

...Um. 

This one was hopeless. Luffy probably had her wrapped around a finger. Slowly but surely, the iron tight grips of jealousy loosen, morphing into a light wariness within him.

“Well, thanks for the coffee,” Law mutters, holding up the cup to her as he walks away from the counter. She’s still in her little daydream as he exits the shop, the pretty lights of the cafe giving way to the darkness of the early morning.

Law stands for a bit in the cold, shuddering, and nurses the cup in his hand. His mind mulls over the information he was given, and he frowns. Maybe he _should_ text the teen in hopes of finding out Luffy’s plight that way. Rejection or not. Law was stubborn like that, especially when it came to things he cared about.

He locates and enters his car, starting the engine. He had to be at the hospital early that day for a twelve, and when that happened it usually turned into a fourteen, or on busy days, pushed sixteen. As he departs for the highway, Law sighs at the long day ahead. When he’s able to catch a break, he’d text Luffy and pray the younger wouldn’t block him.

Law parks his car in the garage connected to Flevance Medical Center and enters the elevator with a couple other doctors. As the lift rises into the bright lights of the hospital, it pauses on the lobby floor, letting off a woman. Her absence reveals a recognizable figure standing at the front desk, talking to the receptionist. 

The surgeon pushes past the men in front of him hastily, scrambling out the elevator before blinking rapidly, making sure it wasn’t the sleep making him hallucinate. He squints his eyes, and oxygen leaves him. “Luffy,” he breathes, taking in the disheveled teen before him.

Luffy hasn’t noticed the surgeon there. He waves to the woman at the front desk before turning to the left for the elevators on the other side of the lobby. He waits for the elevator for only a moment before it arrives. The younger hesitates before slowly walking in, and the doors slide shut behind him. Worry lodged in Law’s throat as Luffy leaves his sight. He didn’t look like he slept much at all. And Law didn’t want to think of the reason as to why he was there in the hospital.

The surgeon made haste over to the receptionist. Luffy talked to her, so she should be able to help him. No, she _would_ help him. The poor pink haired woman jumped at his sudden appearance, big blue eyes shaking with terror as she looked up at him. 

“D- Dr. Trafalgar...” she begins, placing a petite hand on her heart. “Good m- morn-”

“Where is that man going?” Law interrupts, jamming a finger at the left elevators and slamming his other hand on the desk. “There’s no time.”

Shirahoshi blinks up at him, pleading in a frightened voice. “You know I- I can’t say-”

“ _Please_ . This is really important.” Frankly, Law didn’t care about confidential information and protection of privacy at that moment. As bad as that sounded. Something told Law that he _needed_ to follow Luffy right then. Or something precious would slip out of his grasp.

The woman twirls a thick pink curl around her fingers and lowers her eyes. “I could...g- get in tr-”

Law groans. He didn’t have time for the woman’s antics now. “ _Shirahoshi_ ,” he hisses venomously, and the woman visibly shakes out of terror. He leans forward so she’s the only one who hears him. “Tell. Me. _Now_.”

Tears well up in her eyes as she squeaks, shrinking away from the assertive man standing before her. They spill onto his cheeks as she nods energetically, and Law straightens, patiently awaiting her answer. Shirahoshi fiddles with her computer for a moment, and Law’s tapping his foot, looking between her and the elevator where Luffy disappeared to. He hopes he can catch up to him in time.

The woman inhales a shaky breath. “H-He’s...headed up to Floor 7. Room 702.”

Law furrows his brows. That was Bepo’s unit. He mutters a rough thanks and nearly bolts for the elevator Luffy just entered no more than a couple minutes prior. It takes a little longer for the machinery to come back down, but once it does, it’s empty. Steadying his heart, he enters and jams the seventh floor button. Anticipation made his heart work overtime, beating fast and heart against his chest. God, Law hoped everything was okay and he was worrying for nothing.

The doors open and he nearly runs over a man with a thick stack of papers in his hands. Law frantically looks for the numbers on the rooms, and he mentally facepalms when he realizes he’s on the other end of the hall. The closest one read ‘721’. He curses under his breath as he walks quickly down the brightly lit hall, looking left and right as the numbers decreased. For so early in the morning, there was more staff there than usual, and Law had to duck and weave around his fellow co-workers as he searched.

As he turns a corner for the hallway that housed the first half of the single digit rooms, he lets go of a breath he didn’t know he held. Room 702 was the only one lit. He starts for the room, then pauses. What...exactly did he hope to do? If Luffy was visiting a loved one, he couldn’t possibly interrupt them. 

“-so you can get out of here!”

Law stills at Luffy’s voice. It was so cheerful, so hopeful, so unlike the tone he takes on when talking to him. He turns ever so slowly to the room. There’s a soft voice talking to the dancer. Suddenly, Luffy laughs.

“Ace, no! I don’t have one, but what does that matter? You need to hurry and get better so we can go back on our fun adventures. There’s so many people I want you to meet...Corazon, Rayleigh, Zoro and Sanji...and maybe...even K-”

There’s a pause, as if the patient was talking, and Luffy continues in a softer, pained voice. “Please don’t say that. God why would I- why would I _ever_ abandon you? You’re the only brother I’ve got left. I’ll fight this with you no matter what so... _please_ never say that again.”

The surgeon’s mind struggled to process all this information. When the pieces started to finally click together, Law stood stunned at the harsh truth. Luffy’s brother wasn’t _doing_ something to cause Luffy pain. It was him _himself_ in pain. In the hospital. A wave of stupidity washed over him. He remembered his earlier thoughts about Luffy’s brother and felt a wave of shame follow suit.

“...Law?”

The surgeon whirls around to face Bepo. The man looked even more exhausted than yesterday, but offered Law a strained smile. “What are you doing here in the Burns Unit?”

Law glances back at the room. “Who’s in there?” he whispered.

Bepo bit his lip. “...702?”

The surgeon nods, and something flashes across Bepo’s face. He beckoned Law into the nearby empty room of 705. As they enter and close the door, Bepo closes his eyes, searching his scattered thoughts for a sliver of coherency.

“Why do you want to know who’s in there?” he asks quietly. He shakes his head. “Actually, I’m more surprised you _don’t_ know who’s in there. The man has become a twisted kind of celebrity here.”

The look on Law’s face must’ve been terrible, because Bepo exhales through his teeth. “The floor’s been in an uproar for the last few days about him. I mentioned it to you yesterday.”

“Bepo,” Law starts slowly. He crosses his arms to keep the man from noticing he was shaking. “ _Who’s in there?_ ”

Bepo sighs. “His name is Ace. Portgas D. Ace.” The blonde man looks Law in the eye, a sharp sadness filling them as he tells Law the news he was dreading the most. 

“And he’s probably going to pass away soon.”

The world around Law seemed to slow to a stop as he heard that. A tight clench in his heart made his arm fly to his chest, grabbing at his clothing in a vain attempt to tear out the pained organ. His breath ceased to be as he bored holes into the floor, unsure of how to to proceed with the revelation. Unbeknownst to him, Bepo had come closer and placed a supportive hand on Law’s shoulder. He sported a stiff smile as he wiped tears away. “I’ve only been his caregiver for the last week or so but...we hit it off so well. It feels so cruel that he’s...”

Law just numbly nods to that. Coming to terms with everything happening was tearing his heart to pieces. “That man is Luffy’s brother,” he sighs heavily, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh God,” Bepo gasps. “Tell me that’s a lie.”

The surgeon turns to him, eyes wide. “Weren’t you his doctor? How did you miss Luffy coming into his room?”

“I’m not his only doctor! I usually take care of him during the day,” Bepo exclaims, wiping at his eyes. “I was told a family member tended to come in the early hours of the morning, but that’s it!”

Law’s silent and takes a shuddering breath, heart heavy. The two doctors sit in the darkness for a while. To their right a door closes, echoing loudly. Luffy’s shadow soon passes outside their door. Law could tell by the slumped shoulders and the dried tears on the teen’s face as walked by that he knew. Here’s a darkness to his features that wasn’t there before, and the look haunted him.

“How long has he known?” Law asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“I think he’s been warned of the possibility for a while now,” the blonde replies, just as hushed, “but Ace’s health started to plummet a day or two ago. Luffy must’ve been told then.”

Law freezes, breath caught in his throat. No wonder he didn’t see the man at Amazon Lily. No wonder he was crying backstage at the Going Merry. No wonder he was so damned stressed all the time. No wonder he tended to snap at others easily. No wonder, no wonder, _no fucking wonder_.

Everything was a front for the inevitable grief.

Law stands, a bit dizzy on his feet. “I want to look at him myself.”

“...Are you sure?” Bepo asks, standing beside him in a heartbeat. “He’s been burned very badly, you know.”

Law nods, jaw hard. Bepo studies him for a second more before moving in front of him to the door. They exit, and Law looks to his left, to where Luffy went to. He was nowhere to be found. 

They stand outside Room 702. Law’s heart jumps into his chest as he opens the door to the crowded room. Law steps in, and he’s greeted by the beeps and soft sounds of about thirty different machines surrounding the bed in the middle of the room. He mentally gawked, eyes flying to all the tubes, bags of liquid, and monitors surrounding him. They all somehow connected to the patient on the bed- a young man probably only a few years older than Luffy. He has shaggy black hair and a dash of freckles across his cheeks, skin deathly pale save for a dark burn on the left side of his face. He was dressed in a simple hospital gown- what little left that could be seen of it. Bandages wrapped thickly around his limbs and torso, securing gauze and skin in place. Extra wraps were placed around his chest, and Law thinks that the burn must be the most severe there. Ace’s eyes were closed, and he breathed deeply but evenly through the oxygen mask on his face. He was in a terrible condition.

“Oh my god,” Law breathes, a hand to his mouth as Bepo maneuvers around the room with little trouble. “Oh my _god_.”

Bepo’s checking IV bags and cross checking ventilators before his shoulders sag, the weight of it hitting him all at once. He returns to Law’s side, who only stared at the room in shock. He’d never seen a patient’s room like this before. How could one person need all of this at once? His gaze searched Ace’s body thoroughly. Dark burns peeked out from between bandages, and Law’s stomach drops. What in the world could’ve _happened_ to him?

“How long?”

Bepo turns to Law, pained. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes,” the surgeon pleads. “I just…” He takes a shaky breath. “For Luffy’s sake.”

The blonde man turns Law away from the freckled man and leans into his ear. His voice is so muted that Law nearly misses the words.

“...A month,” Bepo whispers tearfully, voice cracking. “We think he has a month.”

\---

“Ah fuck Zoro, I can’t be center,” Luffy huffs, carding a nervous hand through his sweaty hair. “You know how bad I am with dances like this.”

The green haired slaps a hand on his back, smiling wide. “No, you deserve it. I was being an ass before, so this is the least I can do.”

Sanji looks at the scene with a soft smile tugging at his lips. “You know, I’m kinda with Marimo on this one, Luffy. You deserve the center position.”

The trio sat on the floor of their dance studio, doused in sweat. The room was decently big, with red brick walls surrounding them and beautiful wide mirrors on their right. It provided them enough space for them to practice without restraints, and that was enough for them. It’s late into the evening as they rehearsed a combination that required the three of them.

Luffy rubs a tired arm over his eyes, leaning back to bask in the bright lights above. His day had been a rough one. From visiting Ace in the hospital, to going back to his college for classes, to being dragged out to their practice, Luffy was _spent_. He longed for a shower and his bed.

“Water,” Zoro huffs, standing, and the others wave him away.

“But you know how I am with routines that need...” Luffy gestures with his hands, making a show of his toned arms. “Attitude? I feel like I would make it sexier than it might need to be.”

Sanji shrugs. “Then go for it. Not like there’s rules when it comes to dancing.”

Luffy turns to him. “But we should at least look like we’re on the same page.”

“Maybe,” the blonde huffs, scratching his head. “If anything, it doesn't look like _that_ one is.”

The younger blinks and turns his head to where Sanji was looking. Zoro was _gone_. They had all brought water bottles into the room with them, so Luffy assumed the green haired man wouldn’t be going far. A knowing smile tugged at Luffy’s lips. He nearly forgot the man’s tendencies to get lost.

Sanji groans. “That idiot. Luffy, you stay here, I’ll go get him. He couldn’t have gone far.”

As he leaves, Luffy watches his retreating back amusedly. “Why are the pretty ones always the dumbest?” he hears Sanji mutter before the door slams behind him, leaving Luffy to his thoughts.

He sighs and stands, studying his reflection in the mirror. His eyes still had remnants of red in them from when he was crying earlier, but it mixes with the sweat well so it’s hard to tell. The dancing winded him, so it was easier to focus on the physical aches and pains of his body than the mental ones that were tormenting him.

Luffy believed in Ace, knew he would get better no matter what. Doctors gave wrong diagnoses all the time, and this was just one of those times. It didn’t make the pain any less when he thought about it though, so he tried to push it to the back of his mind, making dance take up the space. Luffy isn’t sure why it keeps resurfacing though, taking over his being and ripping him apart. Maybe trying to distract himself was just a futile attempt to feign happiness. 

Sanji knew. Zoro now knows as well, and it was part of their plot to bring him out here to dance his stress away. It did work to a degree- he started to _feel_ something again. Luffy grabs at his heart. He loved dancing, and he’s grateful for the two, but there’s this heaviness that has settled onto his chest that he wasn’t lifting. A feeling of breathing but never quite getting enough air.

It scared him.

“Here’s the idiot,” Sanji grunts, shoving the green haired in through the door. “How he ended up outside the building, I have no idea-”

“Oh shut it shit cook!” Zoro snapped, whirling on the guy. “You’re the one that chose this damn place to practice! It’s not my fault the hallways are confusing!”

“Hallways are confusing?” Sanji repeats, baffled. “There’s only one hallway from here to the fountain! You literally had to pass the fountain to make it outside the building! How the hell did you even manage that?”

Luffy couldn’t help but chuckle. It was always funny watching those lovebirds argue. “Zoro, Sanji.”

The two turn in tandem towards him. “Huh?” their joined voices say.

“I think I’ll take the center,” he caves, stretching a leg. “But Zoro’s gonna have to help me with my...what’d you call it? Stank face?”

The breath is knocked out of Luffy as the two men come to crush him in a hug. Luffy’s shocked for a moment before relaxing into the embrace, bringing his arms around them as well. As much as they were idiots, they were _his_ idiots. “Hey,” Luffy says softly.

Sanji lets go first, and looks into Luffy’s eyes. “Thank you for having faith in yourself.”

Luffy scratches the back of his head as Zoro lets go. “More like if I didn’t Zoro would skin me alive,” he laughs.

“Damn right I would,” Zoro grins, cracking his knuckles. “And even then I would _still_ make you center.”

Sanji just shakes his head at that, dusting the dust from his joggers. “Alrighty, you guys want to mark it once more with Luffy in the middle?”

“Think that’s a good idea,” Luffy says, standing. “But at ‘ _money make the world go round_ ’ I never seem to consistently open my legs wide enough. Since it’s a little fast.”

Zoro nods and stands right next to Luffy, demonstrating. “Here’s all you have to do, alright? Just keep your feet shoulder width apart, and make sure your weight is in your toes...”

Sanji watches from the side, taking a swig from his water on the side of the room. He was so happy those two were getting along again. Last night Zoro just had a...careless slip of the tongue. The man had no idea that Luffy’s brother was in the hospital- even he himself found out through sheer coincidence not long before. So when Zoro asked if Luffy wanted to quit, Sanji knew it would turn a little ugly. He closes his eyes as he recalls the memory.

_“What the fuck, Luffy?” Zoro grits, slamming a hand on the table. “What’s going on? You wanna quit or something?”_

_Luffy just glares at him, fists balled at his sides. “What do you mean?”_

_Sanji looked frantically between the two. “Guys this isn’t necessary, there’s no need to-”_

_“No Sanji,” Zoro snaps, turning sharp eyes onto the cook. The blonde’s breath dies in his throat. “Why the fuck is he so tight-lipped about this shit? We’re his friends aren’t we?”_

_He shakes Sanji now, rough hands on his bare shoulders. “Aren’t we?” he repeats louder, hurt in his eyes, and the blonde just looks at him, stunned. “Zoro...”_

_“But yet he goes out there and does a half-assed performance when I_ know _he can give ten times that amount of energy.” The green haired whirls back to Luffy, who’s looking down at the floor. “Spill,” Zoro growls. “Who do I need to fuck up? What do I have to do to wipe that look of your face?”_

_His eyes soften. “God, what’s wrong, Luffy? I’m tired of you always looking like someone’s dying.”_

_Something in Sanji’s heart drops at the words. Luffy’s head snaps up then, and to both of their surprise, his eyes are full of tears. Zoro’s entire exterior crumples at the look. “Oh Luffy, I-”_

_“Huh,” Luffy chokes out, hastily wiping at his face. He glares up at Zoro, his face so full of sadness that the blonde stands rooted to his spot. “Well that would make sense, seeing as someone is.”_

_The youngest of the three storms away from them, unable to stop the sobs from coming, shaking his small frame. Zoro curses and starts to go after him, but Sanji grips a rough hand on his shoulder and pushes him back. “Let me go,” he growls, glowering dangerously at Zoro. The bathroom door slams shut and Zoro’s eyes flicker to the sound._

_“Don’t touch me, cook. Let me talk to him.”_

_Sanji nearly chokes. “‘Talk to him’? You just did, and look what the fuck happened!”_

_Zoro whirls to him, eyes narrowed. “Luffy’s not a-”_

_“His brother,” Sanji begins with a shaky voice, “is in the_ hospital _, Zoro.”_

_There’s silence between the two. The only sound that fills the air is a soft crying from the bathroom._

_The green haired curses, holding his face in his hand. “Fuck I’m sorry, I had...I had no idea.”_

_Sanji shakes his head. “You have no fucking tact, do you Zoro?”_

_The other man frowns at the dark undertone of the words. The blonde only used his name when he was really pissed. “Sanji I swear-”_

_Sanji was shaking now. The whole situation was so fucked up. “God, of all fucking times for you to be a smartass-”_

_“Fuck, I didn’t know, okay? I said I was sorry! I never would’ve-” Zoro begins, but he’s interrupted by Sanji, who steps closer to him._

_“Don’t you ever stop to think before you fucking speak, Marimo?”_

_Zoro grabs his collar, snarling. “But he never told me, shit cook! How the hell was I supposed to know?!”_

_“Can’t you read a goddamn room?” Sanji narrows his eyes, distaste rolling off him in waves._

_Zoro scoffs. “Oh, am I a fucking empath now?”_

Sanji’s mind is snapped back to the present when Zoro laughs loudly. “There you go! That was an easy fix.”

Luffy gives him a sly smile. “Thank you, Zoro.”

Sanji stands and strolls towards them. The two made up not long after, when they had entered the bathroom. Zoro apologized until he was nearly blue in the face, and Luffy had just waved away the apology, sniffling, claiming he overreacted anyway. When Sanji profusely assured him he had every right to react that way, Luffy sighed in relief. He revealed he received an awful update about his brother and was taking it hard. Sanji would never forget that pained look of regret on Zoro’s face at that moment. His heart swelled, and the man was instantly forgiven.

“Now that that’s done,” Sanji claps, bringing their attention to him. “Let’s mark it, then go tempo, and we’ll call it a day. Afterwards we can stop by my place and I’ll whip us up something to eat.”

“Really?” Luffy grins widely. The blonde’s heart warmed at the sight. He missed that big smile of Luffy’s. It was so rare nowadays. “I’d love to!”

“As long as there’s rice balls,” Zoro mutters as he takes his position on Luffy’s right.

The blonde turns on the music from his phone, which was connected to the bluetooth surround sound system. He huffed at the statement. “You’ll eat what you’re served, and you _will_ like it.” Music fills the air around them, making any retort hard to hear.

As Sanji takes his place on Luffy’s left, he sees Zoro smirk out of the corner of his eye. “Will I now..?” he murmurs, and the blonde catches the elusive words by the skin of his teeth. Sanji turns to him, mouth agape. Was he trying to…

“Sanji, you’re not grooving!” Luffy chides playfully with a smile. “Lean, lean!” 

The blonde collects his thoughts and bites away a smile at the green hair’s attempt at flirting, falling into step with the others. 

As they finish going through the routine, stopping occasionally to fix the timing of a move or to improve their angles, Zoro raises a happy fist.

“That was a great run Luffy,” he congrats, clapping him on the back. “You’re really getting the hang of expressing your feelings through your facials.”

Luffy brightens, turning. “Really?”

Sanji’s laughing. “Give yourself more credit, Luffy. You’re doing well.”

The younger blushes a little under the shower of compliments. “Thanks, you guys,” he says, turning to them. “You did amazing too! Zoro, you make those first steps look so fierce...I wish I had your vibe, it’d look much cooler. And that floor part when we back up looked really hot, Sanji.”

As Zoro hummed and nodded, the blonde shakes his head, unable to stop a grin from splitting his face. “No no, you jest.”

“It _was_ , Sanji,” Zoro assures, not meeting Sanji’s eyes. “You’re the best at twerking out of all of us, so you make that move look so effortless I’m jealous.”

“Zoro...” Sanji goes, a soft red slowly blossoming on his cheeks.

Luffy covers his ears and walks away from them to the door. “I’m giving y’all a minute, I can’t stand to listen to your flirting anymore.”

The blush on Sanji’s cheeks darken as he turns to Luffy’s back. “Get your ass back here, we ain’t doing shit!”

As Luffy opens the door, a tall man stands in his way. Luffy jumps at the unexpected presence. As the man looks down at him, the color drains from Luffy’s face. “Kidd,” he breathes, a cold shiver running down his back. “...W- What’re you..?”

The redhead swallows heavily, face-to-face with Luffy. He stomps down the butterflies in his stomach as he clears his throat. “It’s my turn to use the studio...it’s eight.”

Luffy glances at the electronic clock on the wall. 8:02 pm.

He curses under his breath. If they had been keeping an eye on the time, they could’ve avoided this awkward situation.

“Sorry, Jaggy-” Luffy mutters, drooping his shoulders. He winces at the fond nickname. “...Kidd, I meant. Sorry, we’ll get on our way.”

The redhead shakes his head, glancing over to the other dancers in the room. By the way they were glaring at him, they probably knew him and Luffy’s history. He sighs, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. 

“It’s alright,” he says carefully, looking at a spot over Luffy’s shoulder. “Go ahead and do one last run through. I can give pointers if you like. Don’t forget I’m a dancer too, so I could offer some critiques from a fresh perspective”

Zoro stomps up to Luffy, pulling him away from Kidd. Dark, angry eyes never leave the redheaded man as he leans into Luffy’s ear. “Hey, you sure about this?” he seethes. “Kidd being here and all?”

Luffy gulps. “It’s fine.” It wasn’t.

Sanji exhales loudly. “Just come over here so we can go through it once more.” He looks Kidd up and down with obvious disgust. “Let’s hurry and give him his studio time.”

Kidd wished he could disappear into the floor.

Luffy chews his lip thoughtfully before turning away from the door, being led by Zoro. Kidd enters the room and makes himself comfortable against the back wall, watching them as they get into their positions. Sanji messes with his phone and heavy bass lined with handclaps fill his ears. He hums appreciatively at the music choice.

He watches them move with an expert eye, making sure to note if they extended their limbs properly or whether they exhibited control as they dropped to the ground for the floorwork. The routine was sexy and full of swagger, and it fit their style of dancing really well. Watching Luffy work so diligently, determination on his face as he pushes to hit each beat with sharpness, brought back happy memories of the year prior. Kidd doesn’t bother to restrain the small backflip his heart does watching him. As they end the routine, his eyes meet Luffy’s in the mirror, and he has it pretend it doesn’t hurt when Luffy looks away.

They all stand, panting harshly in different positions. Sanji coughs, looking at the ground with his hands on his knees. He combs back his damp hair out of his face with his fingers and looks up at him. “Well?” he asks roughly. 

Kidd places a hand on his chin and closes his eyes to think. “It was really, really good,” he begins. He turns to Luffy. “I think you should have more confidence in the beginning, though.”

Luffy grumbles something as Zoro grunts, crossing his arms. “Told you so.”

“And this move…” Kidd places his feet shoulder width apart and parts his knees as he sways side to side, slowly dropping to the ground. “I think it should be a bit sharper. It looked like you all were on different levels.”

Luffy nodded. He had trouble with the move earlier, after all. Kidd always had a sharper eye for detail than he did.

Kidd straightens. “That turn move on the floor, where you roll before twerking? Just sharpen it a little and it should be perfect.” He nods over to Sanji. “He made it look the best.”

“Thanks,” Sanji bites sarcastically, obviously not keen on the compliment coming from him.

The redhead looks away, scratching behind his ear. “That’s all I’ve got. You guys have it down. Really.”

The trio stiffly nod before leaving for their water bottles at the edge of the room. Zoro and Sanji look ready to book it, and Luffy follows them hastily. He pauses, and turns to the redhead, who had moved to place his belongings on the other side of the room. “Kidd.”

The man tenses. “...Yes?”

Luffy shifts from foot to foot, and Zoro scowls behind him. “C’mon Luffy, let’s just leave.”

The black haired man shakes his head. “Go on without me, ok? Just...give me a minute.”

Zoro hesitates in the doorway, looking between the two. “But-”

The blonde curses and drags Zoro by the arm. “Make it quick,” he says, cold eyes on Kidd as he leaves. The door shuts and Luffy and Kidd are alone in the room.

Anxiety left Kidd in a long exhale, and he meets Luffy’s uncomfortable gaze with a nervous one of his own.

“I’m so sorry, Luffy.”

“Kidd...”

“If I made you uncomfortable back there-”

“It’s no problem.”

Kidd winces at the tone. Did Luffy...did he not care anymore? “I see,” he sighs.

Luffy stares at him with emotions he couldn’t quite place. “...Have a good night, Kidd,” he says quietly.

“You too,” Kidd responds after a spell.

Luffy opens his mouth as if to add something but closes it instead. The black haired man turns to leave, and Kidd reaches out a hand to his former lover’s back, hoping he’d turn back, hoping he’d give him a chance to repair what they had.

But when the door closes, he’s filled with pain. 

Luffy has left him once again.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. Until next chapter.
> 
> P.S. Can y’all figure out what song they’re dancing to?
> 
> P.P.S. Ace is in the second room because he’s the 2nd Commander in canon.


	8. An Ode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luffy returns to his dorm from Sanji’s apartment, it’s near eleven. He can’t bring himself to do homework, no matter how much he tries. The dinner the blonde prepared made him drowsy, and lord knows that he needed rest at the moment. Barty was nowhere to be found, so Luffy used the quiet of the room to his advantage to sleep. He turns off the room light and turns on his desk light instead, its mellow glow arching along the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to the chapter.

\---

**8\. An Ode**

\---

When Luffy returns to his dorm from Sanji’s apartment, it’s near eleven. He can’t bring himself to do homework, no matter how much he tries. The dinner the blonde prepared made him drowsy, and lord knows that he needed rest at the moment. Barty was nowhere to be found, so Luffy used the quiet of the room to his advantage to sleep. He turns off the room light and turns on his desk light instead, its mellow glow arching along the floor.

Luffy changes into his pjs and crawls into bed. Going over to the blonde’s apartment with Zoro took his mind off of everything in his life at the moment, and he was so incredibly happy that they made the effort. Especially after running into Kidd at the dance studio.

At the thought of the redhead, Luffy mentally kicks himself. He should have known they were bound to run into each other again, since he did live in the same area. But the man’s return brought back the memories of all those months ago, to where it was just him and Kidd and nothing else in the world. 

He runs a hand down his face, staring up at the ceiling. He still had feelings for the man, but they’ve long since moved from romantic and more towards an awkward...appreciation of sorts. The things that Kidd was able to do for Luffy back then was something that no one could take away. The crush that developed and the relationship that followed was based on those feelings. Luffy had always been so open, so willing, so ready to give his heart on a platter. And it was used against him. Ace always did say he trusted and fell in love too easily. Maybe he was right.

...Ace.

His thoughts wandered back to the same place he wanted to keep them away from. As if on cue, his eyes start filling with tears, and Luffy curses, wiping them away. He had to stay strong, fuck, he _needed_ to. For when Ace got back on his feet and could be with him again. Luffy sits up and makes his way to the foot of his bed, grabbing a hidden manila folder from his desk organizer. He gingerly opens the file to a newspaper clipping, one he must’ve read hundreds of times by now, and lets his eyes roam the page. When news outlets heard about the accident Ace was involved in, they made sure to plaster it on every TV, newspaper, and magazine article for the entire city to see. Getting his hands on a copy was the easy part. Actually reading it was hard.

The article pretty much matched what the police told him that fateful night of two years ago. Luffy remembers getting the call when he was sleeping. He remembers running- running so hard and so fast that his legs pleaded desperately for him to stop. He remembers that first look at the coffee shop Ace worked at, shrouded in thick flames and black smoke billowing up into the sky. He remembers the dread that shook his being to the core as the shop collapsed in on itself. The arms that held him back from running into the cafe. The fumes and heat that burned his lungs as he inhaled. The terrified tears that streamed down his face in earnest. The shrieks that were so loud and piercing that Luffy covered his ears only to realize they were his. The ambulance that took his brother and another injured person away. The police car that escorted him to the hospital. He remembered it all like it happened yesterday.

Somehow along the way, Luffy has fallen asleep. It wouldn’t be until the next day that he learned Ace wasn’t waking up.

He was in a coma.

Luffy still recalls the doctors and nurses that surrounded him, none of them eager to share the news. But when a brave soul finally told him, he damn near lost it. Luffy turned into a crying, screaming mess, throwing indiscriminate objects and punching the walls. When security surrounded him, threatening to toss him out, he had calmed down enough to curl into himself, dissolving into heaving sobs.

A few days later he was handed a hefty bill to pay. Luffy remembered feeling so empty as he stared down at the paper before him. How in the world was he supposed to pay it? The sum was way too much for someone his age, and the bill was in his name. No one from his family would agree to help. With him finishing high school that year, he would have to take a gap year for a job, and somehow squeeze in his dance therapy sessions around that. Luffy simply held onto the paper and shook violently, too lifeless to even garner up the energy to cry.

It was soon after that episode that he met Kidd.

When they met in Rayleigh’s dance class, the two made eye contact once, but that was all it took. Before he knew it they became well acquainted, and the man was carrying his emotional trauma like a powerlifter. He offered assistance where he could and gave Luffy space when he asked. Later, as a couple, he had even suggested working in a coffee shop like Ace. _“It would be an ode to him in a way,”_ the redhead had said with a smile before pulling him into a kiss. _“And if you could make the money you need at the same time, why not?”_

“An ode, huh?” Luffy whispers, shaking his head at the memory.

Luffy remembers thinking it was an amazing idea, and soon found a small cafe with amazing coffee and an amiable owner. He turned in an application, and within twenty-four hours was welcomed onto the staff of Amazon Lily. Luffy wasn’t the biggest coffee connoisseur, but cafes reminded him of Ace. If he’s surrounded by that constant reminder while working for his medical bills, Luffy would become more determined to get them paid off. 

The gap year quickly turned into two. At the beginning of the second year was when he saw the flyer in the window of Amazon Lily. A club was opening nearby, called the Going Merry, and they were holding auditions for strippers. Luffy knew they made quite a lot of money, and he already had a variety of dance experience under his belt, so why not? The more cash, the better. He applied and was soon accepted, henceforth beginning his other life as ‘Straw Hat’.

When Kidd found out towards the end of the year, they had a big argument. They broke up the day after.

Luffy takes a couple deep breaths. He can’t believe it’s only been a couple months since they’ve separated. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Thinking about everything made his head hurt more, so he carefully tucked the newspapers back into the folder and replaced it back on his desk. Just as he was sitting back in bed, the door to his dorm opens. Barty stands in the doorway, exhaustion evident on his features.

“Hey,” the green haired yawns, entering and tossing his bag under his bed.

“Hey,” Luffy sighs. As Barty begins removing his shoes, he pauses at the tone in Luffy’s voice. “What’s wrong man?”

Luffy shakes his head. “My brother...he’s getting worse.”

Barty’s face softens as he pads across the floor and sits in his chair, facing Luffy up on his bed. “Oh Luffy...I’m so sorry.”

“I’m just-” Luffy begins, biting his lip. “I was so happy when he woke up from his coma a month ago. So incredibly happy. But ever since then, I feel like it’s only gone downhill…”

The green haired’s eyebrows come together in sympathy as the teen continues. “I’m just gonna hope for the best, that’s all I can do. It’s all I can do but...”

Barty’s speechless as Luffy’s voice starts to waver. “I don’t know how much longer I can...”

The green haired is deathly silent as Luffy starts to shake, weeping. He gets up on his chair and steps onto his desk. Barty leans over his curled form and rubs his back gently as the teen cries out his stress yet again. It was the only thing that seemed to work for Luffy’s fits of sadness. The supportive touch was well received, and the sobs slowly died down to sniffles.

Barty pulled the bunched blanket at the foot of the bed over the teen and went to his laptop, pulling up the song that Luffy once said calms him down. Something about his grandpa always singing it when he was a little kid.

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_

_Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!_

“Bink’s sake,” Luffy murmurs. He turns over to Barty with red eyes. “You remember.”

“Well duh, stupid,” Barty smiles softly at him. “I’ll go get you some meat to eat, okay? It’s heavy on the stomach, so you’ll sleep easier. A muscle head like you probably can never have enough.”

Luffy laughs weakly at that. “‘Muscle head’? That’s a first.”

Barty grins. It’s a win in his book, getting Luffy to laugh when he’s all down like this. “What kind of meat do you want?”

“Actually...I already ate at Sanji’s,” Luffy says softly, wiping an eye. He props himself on his elbows and looks at his roommate. “So I’m not all that hungry, but...”

“You can’t sleep,” Barty finishes for him, and Luffy nods. The man hums and gets down from the table, settling down into his chair. He muses quietly for a solution.

“Well, just think of something that makes you happy.”

Above him Luffy scoffs, drying the last of his tears away. “There ain’t a whole lot of that. I was dancing earlier and my ex came in, so that killed my mood.”

Barty hisses through his teeth. “Ouch.”

“Right?” Luffy sighs, pressing his palms into his eyes. He felt better now that he was talking to Bartolomeo. “The one thing I use to de-stress and he just...ugh.”

The green haired man is quiet before he speaks up again from his paperwork. “Well, is there anything else you can think of?”

Luffy places a hand on his chin, humming as he searches the ceiling for answers. He blinks. “Ah.”

“Hm?”

In the midst of everything that’s been happening, Luffy had practically forgotten. “Remember that one time when I was on the phone. With that Law guy?”

Barty snorts. “Was he _A_ , the guy you meant to give your number to, but gave it to his friend instead because you were a little drunk off the spiked drink your waiter gave you? _B_ , the guy you gave a lap dance to and kissed? _C_ , the guy you’ve been playing hard-to-get for? Or _D_ , all of the above?”

Luffy reddens. “Fuck you, Barty.” There’s no malice in the words. “I just don’t know what to think of him, yet. We’re always meeting everywhere. Yeah he’s cute-”

“You said he was hot.”

“-hot, whatever! But I have way too much to deal with in my life right now.” 

Luffy feels a tang of anxiety in his gut. “Plus,” he adds softly. “The last time I opened up to someone when I was at a low point was-”

“Kidd,” his roommate finished, shaking his head. “To be honest, I would be a little hesitant about another relationship, too.”

The younger cards a hand through his hair. “He just keeps texting me and talking to me, and I...I can’t help but think he has some kind of ulterior motive. I mean, why else would someone keep trying to talk to a stripper they met if not for sex or some other shady shit? Because I’ve had my fair share of those kinds of people.”

The green haired leans back in his chair, hands cradling the back of his head. “I get what you mean. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through, seriously. But at the same time...cut yourself some slack. From what you’ve told me, this Law person has only been asking if you’re alright, right?”

Luffy looks away. “Yeah, but...”

“Then why not just give him a chance?” Barty’s countenance was full of sympathy. “You deserve to be happy just like everyone else.”

The teen furrows his brow. “‘Why not?’” he repeats incredulously. “I’ve always had trust issues, ever since I ended it with Kidd. And they’ve only multiplied ever since I’ve become a stripper, dealing with customers. It won’t be easy for someone to just march in my life and-”

_Ping_.

Barty and Luffy’s attention snaps to a notification from Luffy’s phone. The teen sits up and reaches to the foot of his bed for the device. He grabs it from the table and sighs at the banner. “Speak of the devil...” he murmurs.

He unlocks the phone and reads the text Law sent him.

_Will you be at Amazon Lily tomorrow?_

A simple, to the point message. From over his shoulder, Barty laughs. “Is that his idea of asking you on a date? If you’d be at work? Nice one.”

Luffy swats at him to get away. “Fuck off,” he grumbles. The green haired dances backwards playfully, a knowing grin curling his lips. Luffy scowls at him. Stupid Barty and his stupid mouth. He was always cheering Luffy on, and had a tendency to be in the right. It was Luffy’s last relationship and the situation with Ace was holding him back, circling around his heart like chains, yet here Barty was, trying to get him to loosen them.

He sighs deeply. Should he really do this?

Luffy starts typing.

“So,” Barty begins after a couple minutes, “What are you going to do?”

The black haired sets the phone down, and sleepily crawls into bed. He yawns as he pulls the covers up, turning contently into his pillow. “Something I hope I won’t regret,” he murmurs quietly.

Barty huffs as he watches the teen doze off almost instantly into sleep. “You idiot,” he murmurs. “See how easy you sleep when you think of something happy?”

_Yeah, I’ll be there._

\---

Law’s been floating through his apartment all morning.

After what happened at the hospital, he was sure Luffy wanted some time and space to himself, so he had withheld texting until the late evening. He was glad he did. The teen had responded so quickly that Law almost thought he was seeing things. He replied and didn’t shut him out. Just that simple _Yeah, I’ll be there_ , had sealed the deal. 

The surgeon was so happy that he was grinning like a fool as he dressed. Excited to finally talk to him again, to just be with him. Luffy had taken over his thoughts more than he would ever admit. He wanted to learn more about him, help him through his plights, hold him when he was sad, kiss his tears away...

He pauses at the door, satchel in hand, blushing furiously. When...did he start feeling so strongly for the other? Was it on the bus to work that fateful day? Or was it when he met him at Amazon Lily? Maybe it was when he first laid eyes on him in the Going Merry?

Law exhales roughly, trying to bring his pounding heart back under control. He exits his apartment and makes his way through the building to the parking lot and locates his car. The surgeon starts the ignition and begins driving towards the coffee shop, racking his brains to find a logical explanation as to how he got so smitten so fast. 

As he parked his car in the parking lot of the strip mall, covered by the forest’s shadow, he still didn’t have a clue.

Today there weren’t many cars, so he was able to park relatively close to the cafe. He takes a deep breath and looks at his reflection in the rearview mirror. His uncertain gray irises stared back at him in anticipation. “It’s now or never,” Law whispers.

He leaves his car for the cafe, wrapping the yellow scarf around his neck tighter. As he opens the door, the familiar jingle of the bell and the relaxing scent of coffee welcome him in. His nerves relax a bit, finding comfort in the dim lights that cast a soft glow in the shop. He was truly starting to love this place.

“Law, good morning!” Sonia smiled. The man gave her a small nod. “Morning, Sonia.”

The surgeon had come to get to know the girl through his near daily visits to Amazon Lily. Her friendliness was always a breather on both dreary mornings and sunny ones alike. As he got to know Sonia, he came to realize that her true personality was more blunt and satirical than the overly friendly aura she gave for customer service. Law found the irony hilarious, but when she pointed out that he had the word ‘death’ on his fingers even though he was a surgeon, he surrendered. Touché. 

“Large cappuccino, double shot?” she asks, punching something into the register. “You don’t have that scary look on your face today. For here I’m assuming?”

The girl had a knack for noticing his body language. “You know me so well,” he chuckles sarcastically. “Do I really have a scary look on my face when I’m in a hurry?”

Sonia huffs, smiling wide. “Terrifying.” She gestures at the pinpad before her, signaling it was ready for his card. As he pays, she sighs.

“And I have to hear Mari’s constant bitching about having to steam the milk for your cappuccinos all the time, since she can never get it right. Like, I don’t understand how she _always_ oversteams or understeams...can’t you just watch and _see_ when it’s ready? Oh, and here’s your receipt.”

Law takes it and raises a questioning eyebrow at the girl. “That woman really doesn’t like me, does she?”

She shrugs. “My sister is just very cautious around guys she finds suspicious, I guess. She’s always been like that.”

“So I’m suspicious now?” Law quirks a brow, an amused smirk on his lips.

Sonia laughs. “Yeah, I’d say that.”

Law shakes his head, chuckling as he makes his way over to his seat on the couch. As he sits, he scans the back counter for Luffy, but no one is there. The tattooed man briefly wonders if Luffy was pulling his leg, but as he looks around, he only sees four other people in the cafe, all with drinks of their own. There must have been no reason for a barista to be behind the counter. As if on cue, Sonia leaves her post at the register and walks to the back room. There’s chatting before someone snickers loudly, and Law’s heart jumps into his throat. That was Luffy.

From the room emerge Boa and Luffy, who bustle behind the counter to prepare his drink. He watches the pair work lazily, taking in their sure and confident movements as they fiddle with machines and reach for the cups. Luffy was smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world, and Law felt a warm, sweet fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Huh. Maybe that’s how he fell for him so fast.

“Hancock, where the hell did Mari put the pucks?” Luffy asks, head snapping from left to right. “I know she’s the one that used it last.”

“Oh darling, I’m not too sure,” she sighs happily, holding her face and blushing. “Let me go ask her, you sit tight and cute right here okay? And don’t worry a little hair on your head.”

Law wanted to puke watching the scene unfold. Her obvious affection for the boy made those tendrils of jealousy start to rear their heads once more. Luffy didn’t seem to take notice however, and simply bent down to look under the counter. 

“God she even moved the beans! I swear to- _Sonia_!”

The green haired poked her head out the back door amusedly. “What?”

The black haired stands with his hands on his hips. “Tell your sister that if she doesn’t get over her breakup with her ugly ass boyfriend soon, I’ll beat her ass like I beat his, okay? That guy doesn’t deserve her tears, and we don’t deserve her stupid microaggressions.”

Sonia snickers, a hand over her mouth. “Will do. And if she still doesn’t I’ll help you beat her up, ‘cause I’m tired of her shit too. Having a breakup in the middle of her PMSing isn’t a great combination for any of us.” She moves aside as her black haired sister emerges from behind her.

“Oh god, did not need to know that,” Luffy crinkles his nose, but smiles nevertheless. He takes the utensils from Boa and gets to work measuring coffee grounds. Law jumps at the sudden loud sound of Luffy hitting the metal against something hard, then he wipes it off with a cloth.

The woman beside him held a small metal pitcher into a pipe coming from an espresso machine, and eyes Luffy lovingly. “Luffy dear, did you want to make the design on this one?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Luffy grins, carefully measuring and leveling the grounds before securing the pucks in their respective places. He presses a button and the dark liquid starts brewing. “That’s like, the best part.”

“I-Is it?” Boa murmurs, looking down at him with sparkles in her eyes. Law rolls his eyes, annoyed by the woman. The fact that Luffy could stand to be in her presence for more than five minutes was a talent.

Luffy turns to her with freshly brewed shots of espresso. “When someone orders a cappuccino I always get excited to do the art. Since it’s different every time.”

Boa smacks the pitcher on the counter before giving it a little swirl, and lets it rest. She then backs away slightly, watching Luffy. “Whenever you’re ready, honey.”

The teen shoots her a small smile and Boa clutches at her heart, knees buckling against the counter. Law snorts watching her. How dramatic. Not even he was that bad. ...He hoped.

Luffy carefully starts pouring, body tensing in concentration. As the muscles in his arm begin to relax after pouring for a few seconds, the door to the backroom slams open. In the doorway stands a pissed Mari, glaring at Luffy. The teen had jumped at the noise, causing the pitcher’s once steady stream of milk to go awry.

Luffy whirled on her, smacking the empty pitcher down angrily. “Mari,” he growls, frowning. “Look at what you did!”

“Who’s ass did you say you were gonna beat?” she spits, eyes flaring. She stomps over to him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. “Say it again, rubber boy.”

Luffy sputters. “R-Rubber boy?”

Boa takes the finished coffee and places it on a saucer. “ _Mari_ ,” she begins dangerously. The brunette backs away from Luffy, looking at Boa. The eldest sister did not sound happy. 

“Yes?” she says cautiously, slowly stepping away from Luffy.

Boa places the saucer on a small tray with a spoon. She turns to glare at the girl, mustering all the spite she could. “Sonia and I will attend your funeral. You’ve lived a fair life. Luffy, you’re free to ‘beat her ass’ as you wished. _No one_ gets away with touching my hus...my…h-”

She bites her lip, blushing wildly as he looks to the side. “I can’t say it,” she squeals, shaking her head.

“Big sissss,” Mari whines, turning to her. Luffy smirks, straightening his shirt back into place.

“Law! Your drink’s ready,” Boa calls out from the counter. Her blue eyes land on him, and he sighs. About time. He was tired of watching their antics from the couch.

Well, except for Luffy. Law felt like he could watch the teen mess around with his co-workers all day. It was yet another side to him that Law didn’t know of, but wanted to see more.

Luffy stills at the name. “Did you...just say Law?”

“I don’t recall her stuttering, Luffy,” Mari huffs, and Boa smacks her on the arm, fuming. 

“Stop that, Mari!” the tall woman orders, crossing her arms. 

Law approaches the counter, and he feels Luffy glancing at him. “Thanks,” he says, taking the tray. He finally looks up and locks eyes with Luffy, who looks at him with an unreadable expression. Law isn’t sure what to make of that, so he takes his coffee over to the small station nearby, helping himself to a couple of napkins. He’s walking back to his seat when he hears the teen speak up from behind him.

“Hey Hancock,” Luffy begins, “could I take a fifteen?”

Law sets down his tray on the small table before him and turns his eyes up to Luffy. Boa swoons, placing a flirty hand on his shoulder. “Of course, love,” she purrs, and Luffy shoots her a grateful look.

Rampant jealousy tears Law’s eyes away from the scene and to the coffee before him. Luffy was so familiar with all of them, so much so that he doesn’t bat an eye when Boa pulls stunts like that. He tsks, bringing the cup closer to his lips. He pauses as he peers inside at the design, and a small smile tugs at his lips.

“Sorry about that foam design. I got...distracted.”

Law looks up and it’s Luffy, holding a tray of pastries, looking a bit nervous. The surgeon regards him questioningly, wondering what the younger was thinking for him to suddenly become so self-conscious.

“It’s no problem,” Law says as Luffy takes the small chair across from him, setting down the tray. “Besides,” he continues, showing Luffy the cappuccino. The barista peers into it.

“Looks like a small heart now, doesn’t it?” Law smiles softly, bringing the cup to his lips for a sip. “It’s delicious.”

Luffy looks at him, then averts his eyes. “...Thanks.”

The two sit in comfortable silence, letting the jazz music of the cafe waft between them. Law sets down the coffee cup after licking the foam from his lips, and the tray that Luffy set down reveals itself. He makes a disgusted face.

“The fuck is that?”

Luffy blinks down, confused. “Um. A couple croissants, danishes-”

“ _Bread_ ,” Law seethes, shooting daggers at the food. His stomach lurched just looking at it. “ _No_ thank you.”

Luffy glanced between the bread and the man before him, and bites back a chuckle. “Well, I’ll help myself, then,” Luffy says, licking his lips before picking up a piece and popping it into his mouth. Law watches in disgust as the teen barely chews before it goes down.

The older shakes his head, baffled, and reaches for his drink. “How the hell can you eat like that?” Law mutters, watching him over the rim of his coffee cup.

Luffy shrugs. “Because there’s good food?”

Law chokes on his coffee at the words. The teen raises an amused eyebrow as the surgeon reaches for a napkin, dabbing at his lips. “ _Lies_ ,” he bites.

Luffy can’t help but giggle at that. Law being so quirky was not something he expected out of the man. He had to admit, it was adorable. There’s a quiet spell that stretches on for a minute before Law speaks again.

“Scary woman.”

Luffy blinks up at him, and he’s looking over his shoulder to the counter behind him. The younger follows his gaze to the Boa sisters arguing about the missing coffee beans from earlier.

“Nah she’s just overprotective of me,” Luffy sighs. “That’s my boss, Boa Hancock. She goes by her last cause she hates her first, and named the cafe after her hometown in the east. And get _this_.” 

Luffy leans in comically, a hand to his mouth as he casts a sneaky eye over to the blue eyed beauty. “Apparently, her hometown only had women in it. She even only works with her sisters, Mari and Sonia.” Luffy sits back and shakes his head. “How I was hired I have no idea.”

“Well, you have a charm, Luffy,” Law can’t help saying. “Makes you hard to ignore. So I don’t blame her.”

Luffy flushes a bit at that, and doesn’t respond, a bit embarrassed. He had started to ramble, and Law just rolled with it, flirting with him. Normally, he would’ve teased Law about having a crush on him, but this time, all Luffy could think about was what Barty said about giving himself a chance. He swallows.

Maybe their constant interactions _had_ done something to Luffy, after all.

They settle into a silence again before the younger steels himself and looks into Law’s eyes.

“Hey,” he starts, uncertain.

Law’s hand pauses in bringing the coffee back to his mouth again. “Hm?”

Luffy looks into his lap. “What’s...the real reason you keep contacting me?”

“Huh?” Law frowns. “What do you mean?”

The barista gulps and starts counting on his fingers. “I mean, you saw me perform at the Going Merry a couple times, you got a lap dance from me, I kissed you that once, and you have my number.”

He holds up his four fingers to Law. “Normal people would be satisfied and just leave me alone.” Or keep pressing for the wrong things. 

Luffy takes a deep breath as he places his hands back in his lap. 

“But for some reason,” he mutters, quietly. “You just keep popping into my life.”

Something in Law’s heart fluttered at the words. “...Is that so bad?” he asks quietly. Law was attracted to him, sure, but he also was terribly worried for the boy. Luffy didn’t know that Law knows about Ace, so he had to approach the topic with an air of caution. 

“I just get the feeling that you want someone to talk to, you know?”

Luffy’s dark gaze snapped up to him, a turbulent sea of pain within them. His chained heart beat a little faster. Law has done nothing but offer support for Luffy everytime they crossed paths. It threw Luffy for a loop. He has been waiting and waiting for when Law would explain his true motives, toying with the man until he revealed them. But they haven't been coming. Maybe...just _maybe_ ...Law wasn’t like the others, and actually held a true interest in him. Not in his body, not in his personal details, just _him_. Romantic feelings aside, it was really nice of Law. When he said that, he sounded genuine.

But a lot of things sounded genuine when you’re as trusting as Luffy.

The barista pushes the thoughts away and sinks into the chair, defeated but flattered.

“I...I’m really touched.”

Law nods slowly, watching him. “Of course. I’ve been there.”

He sighs as he polishes off his cappuccino, setting the empty cup down. Luffy briefly wonders what the older meant by that, but is pulled from his thoughts by a voice from behind the counter.

“Hey Luffy, break’s over!” Sonia calls out, waving a hand. “We need you to help us with these orders.”

“Comin’!” Luffy shouts over his shoulder. He turns to Law with a small smile. “It was nice talking to you again. Here, I’ll take your tray. You’re done right?”

Law nods, but feels something in his stomach drop as the teen turns away. He needed to muster the courage to do this. It was now or never.

“Luffy!”

The barista turns towards him. “...Yes?”

Now it was Law’s turn to be nervous. “Do you- are you dancing tonight?”

Luffy shakes his head. “...I’m not.”

Law takes a calming breath. “Can I...talk to you some more? As in later this evening?”

At his words, Luffy goes absolutely still. There’s a coldness that settles on his features that wasn’t there before, and the grip he has on the tray tightens so hard his knuckles pale.

Law looked at the teen with shock. What could’ve possibly made the teen so wary? Was it because it sounded like a date?

When Luffy stays silent, Law rushes to explain. “It’s...it’s not a date or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Luffy seemed to relax at that, and Law takes a mental note. Maybe something with romance was troubling the younger.

“Think of it as just a meeting of sorts. I just wanna talk over some food...if you’re alright with that. Nothing more.”

Luffy’s face is turned away from Law so he can’t see the troubled expression on his face. He couldn’t stop his body from freezing to the words, anxious and scared, and he curses himself for it.

Because that’s what Kidd had said, too. 

Luffy lowers his head, and wrestles with the raging surge of emotions within him. If he went through another relationship like Kidd again, he wouldn’t be able to recover from it. It would be impossible. Even two months after their breakup, Luffy was still haunted by his presence, still haunted by his words, and still haunted because of what happened all those months ago. Saying yes to the meeting was just _asking_ for Luffy to relive the painful memories. As much as the man intrigued Luffy, he’s already learned his lesson with Kidd. Not again.

If he accepted Law’s proposal, it would give him the opportunity to properly reject the man. Maybe then he would stop his advances into Luffy’s life. If Law started to interfere any more, who knows what could happen to Luffy’s heart. The chains would start to slip away, one by one, pulled apart by his patient fingers. He would become vulnerable again. The thought terrified him.

The barista turns to him with a strained smile. “Sure,” he yields. Something in Luffy’s stomach drops as something in Law’s soars.

“Text me the time and place, and I’ll be there.”

Luffy walks away from the man, hastily picking up the melting chains around his slowly warming heart. He should stop whatever they had while he was ahead.

Before he gets hurt again.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Until the next chapter~


	9. Lil Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, you’re going on a date.”  
> “It’s not a date, Barty.”  
> “Then why have you been pacing for the last ten minutes?”
> 
> Luffy stops and looks at him, frowning. “It’s been that long?”
> 
> Barty glances at his phone. “It’s 5:57, so twelve, actually.”
> 
> The younger scowls. “That doesn’t make it any better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Your concerned reviews for Luffy makes me smile evilly. Let's turn back the clock, shall we?

\---

**9\. Lil Ember**

\---

“Oh my god, you’re going on a date.”

“It’s not a date, Barty.”

“Then why have you been pacing for the last ten minutes?”

Luffy stops and looks at him, frowning. “It’s been that long?”

Barty glances at his phone. “It’s 5:57, so twelve, actually.”

The younger scowls. “That doesn’t make it any better.”

Barty chuckles and puts away his phone, sitting up on his bed. “So. What time did you guys decide on?”

“Seven tonight, at Baratie,” Luffy recounts nervously. “His treat.”

“What a gentleman,” the green haired snickers, and Luffy shoots him a pointed look.

“I’m rejecting him, Barty.”

That makes his roommate frown at him. Luffy’s taken aback. Barty usually never frowns like that. “Luffy, are you sure about that?”

Luffy nods slowly. “I just...don’t think I’m ready to open my heart again, you know?”

Barty exhales a long stream of air. “Dunno, from what you told me, you guys seemed to click really well.”

The younger bites his lip. They _had_ . He practically fell back into his old personality while talking to him, they clicked so well. Law managed to bring out the carefree Luffy in him that even he _himself_ hasn’t seen in a while, and for someone who he barely knew to have that power was terrifying.

“I can see your smile, you know.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake-” 

A harsh knock from the door cuts him off. They both look at each other before turning to it in confusion.

“Were you...expecting anyone, Barty?” Luffy asks, furrowing his brows.

The green haired shakes his head. “No, I wasn’t. Maybe they’re an RA or something?”

The knocking insists, and Luffy groans, hoisting himself out of his bed. “ _Coming_ , I’m coming, damn it.”

When Luffy gets to the door and opens it, his stomach drops. A horrid sense of déjà vu washes over him, and he stumbles backwards ungracefully, looking up at their visitor.

Kidd stands in the doorway, huffing like he was in a rush to get there. Luffy grabs his heart and squeezes, pleading with himself to calm down as he stares wide eyed at the other man. Kidd stares down at him with a look of determination. “Luffy,” he says breathlessly. “Can...we talk?”

Barty cranes his neck around him to take a look at their visitor. “Who’s that, Luffy?”

The black haired whirls his head to his roommate as Kidd makes a disappointed sound above him. “You didn’t even care to tell your roommate about us?” he grunts, crossing his arms. “Damn, that kind of hurts Luffy.”

The green haired pales in realization as Luffy mentally face palms himself. Barty knew of Kidd, but Luffy never bothered to show him what the man _looked_ like.

Kidd fidgets in the doorway as he awaits his answer. Barty glances between them, itching to break the awkward ice that blanketed the trio. Luffy is quiet for a minute before he caves. His face is tense as he faces his ex. “What do you want, Kidd?”

The redhead gestures for him to follow. Luffy fights with himself, wondering if he should go or not. He stills his pounding heart and turns to his green haired friend, who studies him worriedly. “What are you thinking of, Luffy?”

Luffy balls his fists. “I’m going. I’ll be right back.”

Barty hands him his phone. “Call me if...you know.”

The black haired pockets the device, lips thinned into a line. “Yeah.”

He marches out of his dorm and closes the door behind him, leaning against the wood for moral support. Kidd stands nearby, watching curiously. When Luffy opens his eyes, the redhead looks away. “I saw an empty study room down the hall. Can we go there to talk?”

Luffy nods wordlessly, his mouth unable to find the right words to describe the turbulence in his mind. Kidd takes the lead, and Luffy watches his back as he leads the way to the room he mentioned. How many months did he spend burying his face into that same back? How many times has he wrapped his hands around it as he desperately shook with tears? How many times has he laid against it for support?

“Luffy.”

The black haired jumps as Kidd holds open the door for him, and Luffy grunts a small ‘thank you’ as he walks through. In the carpeted space sat a worn out sofa against the wall, a round table in the center of the room, and a few plastic chairs that surround it. Kidd plopped down on a chair, and Luffy took up a space on the far end of the couch.

The silence that surrounded them was deafening. Luffy only heard his raging heartbeat in his ears, gaze shifting in and out of focus as he stared hard into the swirling design of the floor. He decides to have a go at the thick ice around them first. “How the hell did you find my dorm?”

The redhead huffs. “The water bottle you had back when I saw you at the dance studio was from this university. The rest is as you could probably imagine.”

Luffy swallows thickly. His attention to detail was really scary at times.

“Okay,” Luffy relents, “so what are you here for?”

Kidd looks down at his hands, intertwined on the table. “Can we talk about how things went bad between us?”

Luffy’s face hardens. “No.”

The redhead snaps up to him, face apologetic. “I want to try and fix things, Luffy.”

“ _No_ , Kidd,” Luffy grits, anger lacing into his features. He wasn’t sure what he expected the man to say, but it certainly wasn’t this. “Kidd, I’ve lost those kind of feelings for you.”

At the crumpled expression of the other, Luffy exhales roughly though his mouth in defeat. That stupid expression. “They were there in the beginning, but they’ve been long gone for a while now. I’m eternally grateful to you for helping me back then. I’m grateful but...Kidd, you’re gonna have to move on.”

Luffy should learn to take his own advice.

The redhead’s body language shifts, morphing into something more feral. “You probably found someone else, right?” he asks, a darkness to his words that sets off alarms in Luffy’s head. He knew this tone. It was _that_ tone.

The younger scowls. “Kidd I swear to hell-”

“That’s why it’s so easy for you to forget about us, huh?” Kidd escalates, burying a clawed hand in his wild mane. “You’re a fucking _stripper_ , so you probably just seduced some bitch to-”

“I’d shut the fuck up if I were you,” Luffy seethes, shaking as he stands. He stalks over the man, leaning over his seated form. “You’re _wrong_.”

Kidd laughs then, big and loud. Luffy recoils at the sight. “ _Wrong_? Luffy, I’ve known you too fucking long to miss the signs. I see that look in your eye.”

“What fucking- Kidd, I’m not about to sit here and relive our breakup,” Luffy turns on a heel and makes his way towards the door. “I’m _done_.”

“What do we have here?” Kidd smirks sarcastically. There’s no humor in his voice. “Who the hell is ‘Law’?”

Luffy’s blood runs cold. He slowly turns to Kidd, who holds his cell phone in his hand, lazily scrolling through. He holds up their exchanged texts. “See? What did I tell you?”

“Give me my phone back!” Luffy yells, stomping over to the man and snatching the phone back. “What the _fuck_ , Kidd? How did you-”

Kidd holds his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on the table. He studies the younger with an unreadable expression. “Your passcode was still my birthday.”

Luffy pales. “I...forgot to change it.”

“Or...are you still holding onto feelings you swear you don’t have?” Kidd suggests, standing. 

“Kidd,” Luffy begins, shaking his head furiously. “I don’t feel anything for you. We’ve broken up, don’t you get it?” He curses himself for his unsteady voice.

“Maybe you should stop forcing yourself to think you’ve forgotten all about me when you haven’t.”

Luffy feels a familiar rage start to build within him. “If you keep pressing this shit, I’m going to get mad.”

He’s close enough to tower over Luffy. Kidd gently tilts his chin up, forcing the black haired to look at him. 

“You’re still in love with me,” Kidd whispers, “aren’t you, _Lu_?”

That shit was the nail in the coffin. Luffy has had _enough_.

He smacks Kidd’s hand away and pushes against his chest with all the force he could muster. Hot tears sting in his eyes as his former lover crashes into the table behind him, grunting in pain as he sinks onto the floor. Luffy’s fuming as he angrily wipes at the tears from his eyes.

“This,” Luffy breathes heavily, looking down, “is why we couldn’t fucking _work_ , Kidd.”

The redhead rubs his lower back, looking up at Luffy with a pained expression. “I didn’t mean to-”

“You never fucking mean _anything_ !” Luffy screams at him, composure lost. “You always say and start shit you _don’t mean_.”

Kidd winces, and it’s not from the ache in his spine. He slowly rises to his feet. “Lu, please-”

“Oh _hell_ no,” Luffy growls, teeth grinding. “Don’t you _ever_ call me that again.”

Kidd swallows as he looks down at the ball of fury that was once his boyfriend. Luffy’s stance is offensive as he continues. “You went from helping me with my emotional distress to using me as your emotional punching bag. You used your fucked up family and shitty financial situation to constantly one up mine, like it was a fucking _contest_. I can’t- I won’t deal with your shit anymore.”

The redhead looks down. “I’ve said I was sorry-”

“I don’t give a flying _fuck_ !” Luffy roars feverishly. He grips Kidd’s arms, nails digging into the skin, and glares up into his eyes. “I don’t care how many times you apologize to me! Nothing, _nothing_ you do can fix the scars you’ve left me with!”

The black haired below him nearly vibrates with anger. “I _trusted_ you,” he chokes out, voice cracking, “but you’ve _hurt_ me.” Kidd’s breath was struggling to function because of the younger’s fury, but it stopped altogether at that line.

Fresh tears have formed in Luffy’s eyes as the anger begins to subside. “We...we’re not meant for each other. Our chemistry only worked in sparks. There was never a constant flow of electricity. Nothing we tried _worked_ , and you fucking know it.”

Luffy lets go and steps back, plopping himself onto the couch as he rests his head in his hands. “We were just too much for one another,” he whispers, looking up. “We would’ve _killed_ each other in the end, Kidd.”

The redhead sat back down in his seat, mind thinking over his words. 

“We were better off as friends. The way we love _suffocated_ us,” Luffy shook as tears rolled down his face. He folded his fingers so tightly it left marks. “There wasn’t room to breathe. It was always eat, or be eaten. We exhausted each other with the constant mind games. I was so tired of it and I...”

Luffy stands then, sniffling, and wipes the salt from his cheeks. He takes a deep breath, taking in precious oxygen. His head spun so fast he felt nearly dizzy. He did _not_ want to recount their breakup. It fucked him up then, and it’d still fuck him up now.

He manages one last weak glare at Kidd. 

“Please. Don’t come near me ever again,” he mutters. He turns for the door. His hand twists the handle and pulls the door back.

“Luffy!” Kidd cries out desperately.

_Slam_.

\---

_Two Years Prior_

“Ahem.”

The dance instructor stood with his hands on his hips in the dance studio, surveying the small class with wise eyes. “Welcome to your first session of dance therapy! How are we all feeling today?”

Unenthusiastic groans and grumbles greet the teacher’s ears, and he responds with a hearty laugh. “Ah, excited aren’t we?” He takes a seat on the floor in front of the wall of mirrors and motions for the people before him to do the same.

“Let’s start with names, shall we?” he smiles warmly. “We’ll be together every Thursday for the next six months, after all. It’s better to start familiarizing ourselves with each other now. There’s only ten of us, so this shouldn’t be too difficult.”

He surveys the room, looking for who he would call on first before continuing. “My name is Silvers Rayleigh, and I’ll be leading you all through our sessions.” Rayleigh settles for the disgruntled teen on his right, and nods encouragingly to the boy.

“Who may you be, young man?”

“Luffy,” he grumbles, sparing him a glance. The older man softens at the response. It was the first time he has looked up entering the room.

“Welcome, Luffy,” he claps. “Thank you for joining us!” He moves onto another, extending a hand. “And you, young man?”

Luffy looks over to the scowling figure a few paces away from him. His features were rugged but handsome, and a shock of red hair stood up and away from his face. He wore wrinkled, baggy clothes and his body language suggested that no one should speak to him, but the instructor didn’t seem to mind much. Luffy could only imagine why someone who looked so intimidating was there.

“Kidd,” the man grits. “And I’m _not_ fucking excited to be here.”

Rayleigh threw his head back and laughed from his belly. “We have a gutsy one here, I like it!” He calms back down with a twinkle in his eye. “Nice to meet you, Kidd.”

The redhead huffs and averts his gaze, staring someplace in the mirrors behind the instructor. He catches the eye of the teen on his left, who peered at him curiously. Kidd was surprised to find himself staring back at the boy. Despite the evident sadness to his features, he was actually kind of...cute. When Kidd turned to meet him eye-to-eye, his gaze was fixed on the floor. He didn’t look up the rest of the class.

After the session had finished, Luffy bolted out the room. He hated interacting with people he didn’t know and hated having to _‘express himself’_ and hated having his heart prodded and poked at like a science experiment. He wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep again. Ace’s accident was a week ago, and the night has been haunting him every single day since. There wasn’t a time in his life where he looked at something and it wasn’t Ace. He was visiting his bedside every day in hopes he would wake up, but the doctors have politely told him it would take time, and that he should focus on other things, like his therapy.

‘Take time’ his _ass_. Luffy wanted Ace to wake up right then and there.

The only reason he even agreed to the therapy was so he could attempt to distract himself with something that wasn’t his brother. Living in Ace’s apartment was a sick, twisted way of reminding him that the man was in fact _not_ there, but instead, in a hospital. After being granted leave from his school because of his situation, Luffy did nothing but mope around the apartment as the days bled into one another. He didn’t have friends from school he could rely on. He barely got any sleep from the recurring nightmares. The teen could practically _feel_ his life slowly wasting away. 

The therapy was a good excuse for him to get away from it all.

He didn’t bring any belongings, so he marched straight for the exit of the clinic. He sees the red headed man from earlier as he passes by, but continues out the door without a word. 

_One Month Later_

_Five Months Until Sessions End_

Luffy sighs as he makes his way to the locker room after the session. He looks around at the blue lockers and urinals. He’s alone. The teen plops down on a bench beside the door and stares at himself in the big floor length mirror before him. He looked awful. His hair stuck up in awful directions since he hadn't combed it for a while, and his dirty red tank sagged against his thin, malnourished frame. His blue shorts that were once almost tight because of his muscles have become too big for him- Luffy had to gather the extra fabric with the drawstring. He rubs his face tiredly, tearing himself away from his reflection. He couldn’t wait until this stupid therapy was over- it took nearly all of his energy just getting to class and participating in it.

The door opens and Luffy jumps, pulled from his thoughts. He turns to the intruder of the consoling quietness with narrowed lids. The man with the bright red hair stood in the doorway, ignoring Luffy’s countenance. The younger almost unhinges his jaw watching the man enter. He was ridiculously tall, over a foot taller than himself. How had he not noticed this before? Possibly because he was looking down in class a lot. Luffy eyes his intruder’s questionable clothing curiously but doesn’t comment. Kidd silently goes to his locker to grab the backpack he came to the building with, not sparing Luffy a glance. 

Maybe Luffy should start heading home too. It was getting late, and the teen had over spent his welcome there in the building, anyway. He picks at the bottom of his shirt, waiting for Kidd to leave the room before he started moving. Luffy’s own locker was only a few spaces away from Kidd’s, and it would be awkward to start getting his things now. 

Just as the older shoulders his backpack and slams close his locker, a loud gurgle from Luffy’s stomach fills the room. The younger flushed a dark scarlet as Kidd turned to him, eyebrows raised. He wished he had his straw hat to cover his face, but he left it back in the apartment. Luffy’s face hardens as he abruptly stands, making his way to his locker.

“‘Cuse me,” he murmurs, and Kidd makes way for him silently. Luffy hurriedly yanks his own backpack from his locker, cursing as a strap gets snagged on a piece of metal. He yanks, and his water bottle skids across the floor from the side pocket.

“Fuck, I’m-” he begins, but Kidd just bends to pick it up, handing it to him.

Luffy looks up at his stone-hard face, then back at the outstretched bottle. “Thanks,” he murmurs, taking the item and placing it back in the pocket. 

Kidd nods gruffly. “No problem.”

The redhead turns to leave. He’s at the door when he pauses, and looks back at Luffy. “You’re hungry, right?”

Luffy furrows his brows. “Huh?” It was weird hearing him talk somewhat normally. If he talked in class, it was usually deeper and more aggressive, followed by some sort of cussing. 

“If you wanna eat,” he starts carefully, “I’m headed to Spice Bean. You?”

Luffy’s countenance contorts into one of pain. That was one of Ace’s favorite places to eat. Kidd notices the change and shrugs. 

“Just think of it as just a meeting of sorts. Ain’t nothing more than whatever you’re thinking.”

The younger scoffs against a blush rising on his cheeks. “I was _not_ thinking that.”

Kidd exhales through his nose and regards him warily. “Whatever you say, mate.” He turns for the door and waves an arm over his shoulder. “You do what you wanna, but I’m starving.”

Luffy watches him for a moment more before cursing colorfully under his breath. He shoulders his backpack in one swift movement and scurries after the redhead. 

“I swear on fucking- wait for me, damn it!”

_Three Months Later_

_Three Months Until Sessions End_

“Your brother is in a coma!?” Kidd shouts, standing abruptly. “What the _fuck_?”

Luffy sighs and stirs his strawberry banana smoothie mindlessly. “Yeah. It’s messed up. It messed _me_ up.”

They sat in their favorite booth in Spice Bean, drinking smoothies and chowing down food. In the beginning, Luffy had been incredibly wary of the tall man. But after their first awkward meeting in the restaurant, they soon realized they had more in common than they thought, and easily became friends. Before Luffy realized it, it was a tradition of theirs to visit the restaurant after their dance therapy sessions. Meeting Kidd quickly became Luffy’s favorite part of his week. 

Kidd shakes his head sadly, popping a french fry in his mouth as he sits down. “I’m really sorry, man. Sounds like you’ve been through hell.”

Luffy smiles shyly. “It’s alright. I’m getting used to it, as bad as that sounds.” He brings a spoonful of delicious smoothie into his mouth and savors the sweet taste as it washes over his senses. He licks his lips, relishing the taste. “Damn this is one good ass smoothie, Kidd.”

His golden eyes snapped up from Luffy’s mouth. “What?”

Luffy blinks at him. “This smoothie. You should try it! And I’ll try your blue one!”

He offers the glass to him, but Kidd holds up an embarrassed hand, looking away with a light blush. “I’m good, but thanks though.”

The younger studies him for a second more before shrugging. “More for me then!” He dives back into the drink, and Kidd chuckles at his enthusiasm. 

“God, you eat like a pig,” he snickers, and Luffy kicks him under the table, earning him a satisfied grunt.

“It’s good, I can’t help it,” Luffy grins, and Kidd can’t help but return it. “If I had known it was this good sooner, I would have ordered it from the get-go.”

Kidd bites into his large burger. “I believe it.” After another large swig of the smoothie, Luffy sets down the glass and fixes Kidd with a solemn expression.

“Hey Kidd,” he begins slowly.

“Hm?” he grunts.

Luffy grabs a fry and chews it thoughtfully. “Why are _you_ in these sessions?”

Kidd swallows and sighs. He knew this question was going to come, but he hated telling the story. He wasn’t as strong as Luffy was. He can’t talk about his situation without getting a little emotional.

His expression turns cold as he speaks. “Because of my parents splitting up. It was a really messy divorce.”

Luffy nods in understanding, reaching for another fry. “Parents can be assholes sometimes.”

The redhead snorts. “Damn straight.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as Luffy polishes his smoothie. He leans back in his seat, sighing placently. “Hey Kidd?”

“Is that your new catchphrase or something?” the man jokes, pointing his burger at him. “You’ve said it twice now.”

“Have I?” Luffy rubs his neck awkwardly. “Maybe. But I just wanted to say thanks for talking to me all this time.”

Kidd scrunches his face, confused. “What’s this all of a sudden? You getting all sentimental on me?”

“No, bastard,” the younger smiles softly. “For being here for me, ever since that first time you asked me to come join you here.” 

Luffy searches his food for words as he wrings his hands. “You’re always so easy to talk to, and you’ve made it easier to deal with all the stuff that I’ve been going through. So I just...wanted to thank you.” Luffy busies himself with his burger, shutting himself up before he says any more sappy words.

Kidd’s heart swells at the touching words. “Of course. Anytime, Lu.”

The younger pauses his eating, looking at the taller man with wide eyes. “Lu?”

He scratches his head self-consciously. “Is it no good? Sorry, it just slipped out-”

Luffy’s lips curl upwards as he chews on a french fry. He swallows, then leans forward with both elbows on the table. “Fine, then you’re Jaggy.”

Kidd stares at him, perplexed. “ _Jaggy_? That makes me sound like a shark.”

“I mean, it’s not far off,” Luffy jokes, “look at your hair! It’s all jagged, no?”

Kidd reaches up to his wild mane before shooting daggers at Luffy, who’s giggling like it was the funniest thing in the world. His heart skips a beat at the sight. He wanted to see Luffy laugh more.

_Five Months Later_

_One Session Left_

“Can you all believe that there’s only one class left?” Rayleigh cheers, giving everyone in the studio a warm smile. “You all have been a wonderful group to work with, and I’m so incredibly proud of your progress!”

The class was in various positions of tiredness after their session. The last exercise Rayleigh had challenged them to do was to depict their lives through a series of movements- from birth to where they wished to be in the future. To ‘see how far they’ve come’ and ‘how much more they have to go’ he had said. Luffy had given it some thought, unsure as to how to go about the exercise. When he turned to ask Kidd to ask for pointers, the man looked incredibly angry as he was deep in thought, so Luffy left him be.

When it was Luffy’s turn to perform, he depicted happiness in childhood, the awkwardness of his teen years, the terror that shook him with Ace’s accident, and the hopefulness he had for the future. When it was Kidd’s turn to go, there only seemed to be anger, fighting, sadness, and grief. Luffy’s heart clenched at the rawness of his dancing, and made a mental note to ask Kidd about his routine later. The redhead had ended the freestyle with a hand on his heart, and Rayleigh questioned him about it. Kidd simply shook his head, flustered, and the instructor didn’t push.

“The next session is our last, so we’ll be doing something special!” Rayleigh grins. He fishes out a flyer from his pocket and bends forward so the class could crowd around him.

“What’s this, Rayleigh?” a woman asks, adjusting her red glasses.

“Sabaody Park is a gorgeous area with lots of nature and a lovely lake. We’ll be taking a walk on the trail for our final guided imagery exercise.”

“Guided imagery?” another man with black hair inquires.

“Think of it as using this experience to remember our time together,” Rayleigh explains, straightening. “Seeing good things helps our body feel good things. We’ve been doing it from time to time in here, but I think a venture outside with fresh air can be really advantageous for you all.”

Kidd scoffs, crossing his arms. “Sounds like a load of bullshit to me,” he mutters, and Luffy struggles to hold back his laughter, elbowing the man in the side.

“We’ll see about that,” the older man replies smoothly, raising an amused eyebrow in the redhead’s direction. 

Luffy puts on his best poker face, whistling as he looks off to the left, while Kidd sits up a little higher, searching the ceiling on his right.

Rayleigh smiles at the pair knowingly. “I think you’ll find this truly beneficial, Kidd. And I think you know why.”

Their class was dismissed soon after, and a woman Rayleigh calls ‘Shakky’ stands by the door, handing out flyers as they exit. Luffy grabs two and gives one to Kidd, who studies it with a raised brow. “We’re walking in a park?” he asks, shaking his head. “What are we, grade schoolers?”

Luffy laughs. “Inside, maybe.” Kidd swats at him, and Luffy dodges playfully.

In the locker room, Kidd and Luffy linger until the other men leave the room. 

“What do you think Rayleigh has planned for us?” Luffy stuffs his phone in his backpack. “I know for a fact we’re not just walking, he’s way too cunning for that.”

The redhead raises his palms upwards, shrugging. “Who knows what that geezer has in store.” He opens his locker and grabs his belongings.

“Welp, no use thinking about it now.” Luffy shoulders his backpack and waves at him to follow. “Come on, let’s head to Spice Bean.”

As Luffy leaves, Kidd finds himself reddening as he follows the teen. He’s had a crush on Luffy for months now, and he was planning on telling him tomorrow. Anxiety twists in his gut at the thought of rejection, but he shakes it off. They’ve been really good friends for the last half year, and that extra step in their relationship wouldn’t change that for the world.

Could it?

_Last Session_

_18 Months Before Current Events_

“Oh wow,” Luffy gasps, turning in a full circle. “This place is beautiful.”

_Not as beautiful as you_ , Kidd wants to say, but he doesn’t. Not yet.

Rayleigh laughs loudly. “Well of course it is! Our Sabaody is known for its serenity.”

The man was leading them through the front gates of the park to a wide expanse of grass and flowers. Tall trees with curving branches waved to the group as they passed beneath them, shielding them from the murky sun. A winding dirt path forked and snaked between the vegetation, stretching around a lake in the far distance, and continued until their eyes could no longer follow. Luffy shivers a bit in the morning February air. It was just cold enough that he wished he brought a coat. At least he had his hat with him.

They approach a circular area, and the instructor motions for them to have a seat at the picnic table there. Rayleigh holds a clipboard in his hands as they settle and taps against it with a pen. “Listen up, everyone! Here’s how this is going to roll.” 

The older man turns and gestures to the trails behind him. “See how the path from here splits into two?”

Luffy’s gaze follows to where he points, and sure enough, two distinct paths coil into the depths of the park. 

“You all will be in pairs and walk these trails, five minutes apart from each other. They both split off into smaller paths, but the main ones on either side both end up joining again at the head of the lake.”

Rayleigh then nods to the body of water in the distance. “There’s another resting stop like this up there. My wife, Shakuyaku, is waiting for your arrival. We’ll make that our rendezvous point, and there we’ll have lunch before calling it a day.”

“Ooh I’m excited!” cheer Luffy, a fist over his head.

“I’m sure you are,” Rayleigh agrees with a twinkle in his eyes. “Now before I announce the pairs, you all must listen carefully. This is important.”

He turns to the two paths, and points to the one on the left. “If you’re going on this trail, the left, when the path forks, you _must_ keep taking the path on the right to continue on to the rest stop.”

He turns to the right path. “And if you are going on this one, you must take the trails that turn to the left at a fork in the road. Understand?”

A chorus of ‘yes!’ and ‘yup!’ greets Rayleigh’s ears, and he sighs in relief. “Good! This park is big, and if you’re unfamiliar with the area it’s easy to get lost. The main paths circle around the lake, so as long as you always take the path closest to the water, you won’t lose your way.”

Kidd nods, trying and failing to keep a smile on his face. 

“Now then!” Rayleigh announces with a smile. “I’ll announce your partners in the order you all will go! Kidd and Luffy. Bon Clay and Rebecca. Viola and Carrot. Enel and Pedro. Tashigi and Keimi.”

Luffy turns to Kidd with a wide smile. “I’m so happy you’re my partner!”

Kidd flushes red. “Ah. Me...too.” The younger obviously didn’t catch the double meaning of the words.

“Can the first two groups I called stand up?”

Kidd and Luffy stand before the path on the left, and a thin man with his pinked haired partner stand on the path on the right. Luffy tugs on the redhead’s arm, and he looks down at him. 

“You better not try anything to piss off Rayleigh this last class, Jaggy,” he scolds quietly, stealing glances at the older man behind him. 

“Would never dream of it,” Kidd chuckles. It was a lie. 

“If you follow my instructions, it’s about a forty minute walk to the rest stop,” Rayleigh announces. “A relaxed pace is all you need.” The class turns to him in shock. 

“ _Forty minutes_?” a blonde repeats, clutching a pale hand to her chest. “That’s so long...”

The instructor shakes his head. “On the contrary, it’s very short. Imagine if you branched off the main path? You could wander this park for hours and not cross the same area twice.”

She deflates a bit. “I guess so.”

“Alrighty, looks like we’re set, no?” Rayleigh walks up to the groups and claps them on the shoulders one by one. “Please enjoy yourself and tell me of your sights once I arrive. Now then! Set forth!”

Luffy jogs ahead of the others, looking over his shoulder to the redhead behind him. “Hurry Jaggy-boy, or we’ll lose!”

“It’s not a race, dumbass,” Kidd calls out teasingly, setting after him. 

Luffy slows, pouting. “Still want to get there soon. I can’t wait to eat whatever is waiting for us at the rest stop!”

Kidd’s heart skips a beat watching Luffy. “Yeah,” he smiles softly. “Me too.”

They continue to walk along the path at a lax pace. The serene stillness of the park was broken by their occasional fawning over nature or excited gushing over animals. Luffy’s bubbly energy powered their conversations, and Kidd enjoyed watching the younger babble about random, nonsensical things. The pair follow the right paths as instructed, sticking closely to the trails and taking care not to wander too far off. Before they know it, nearly half an hour has passed by in their journey.

They reach yet another fork in the road, and Luffy groans. “Just how many trails are in this place?”

“Too many to count,” Kidd replies. He looks around at their surroundings. The lake was a lot closer to them now, and pale sunlight glittered off its surface. Bunches of trees separated the paths before them, and flowers lined the path on the left.

This was the place.

“Lu,” Kidd turns to the younger, who was already marching towards the right.

He looks back at the redhead. “Yeah?”

Kidd takes a deep breath. “Let’s go left.”

“Huh?” Luffy furrows his brows. “Why are we leaving the path? I’m sure we’re getting close to the rest stop, too.”

The redhead cards a hand through his hair, nervous. “It won’t be for long, I promise. I want to show you something.”

Luffy looks torn between the path and Kidd, but the taller man begs with his eyes, and Luffy caves. He would always cave. “ _Fine_ ,” he sighs.

“Yes!” Kidd cheers, hooking an arm through Luffy’s. “You won’t regret this!”

They start down the path of flowers and Luffy immediately notices a difference with this trail. It’s lighter, newer, and more colorful than the ones they’ve passed. Luffy marvels at the beautiful shades of yellow and pink that surrounded them. He stops to pluck a few, and places them in the band of his hat. 

“How do I look?” Luffy asks, proud hands on his hips. Explosions occur in Kidd’s brain, and he quickly tries to put them out. 

“Beautiful,” he murmurs honestly, before his eyes widen. He done went and said it. “Shit I...um...”

Luffy turns to him and smiles that big goofy smile that turns Kidd into mush. “Thanks, Kidd,” he whispers softly. 

Kidd nods, heart in his throat. He wanted to say those words so _bad_. But they were so close- it’d be a waste to say it before he got to the place. The redhead ushers Luffy along the path, and within a few minutes more they arrive at a small grassy clearing. A thick branched tree stands proud in its middle, stretching its limbs over the area. From one of its lengths hangs a small wooden swing.

“Jaggy...” Luffy breathes, taking in the scene with wide eyes. “This is breathtaking. How did you..?”

Kidd rubs the back of his neck and looks away. “I found it when I was walking on the paths here one day.” _And thought of you_ , he leaves unsaid.

Luffy turns back to the haven, slowly leaving the dirt path for the soft grass. “It’s almost like a new world.”

“I heard it’s called Lil Ember, but I’m not sure why,” Kidd says as he follows, observing the bushes and flowers that line the clearing. He mutters the next line. “Just heard it had something to do with...lovers.”

“Hey, hey!”

Kidd’s attention is brought to the teen, who sits on the swing, kicking his feet. 

Luffy beams at him. “Push me?”

Kidd’s heart sings. Who could ever say no to that?

The redhead obligates, circling the swing to Luffy’s back. “Sure, Lu.”

As he places his hands on the fraying rope, Luffy starts giggling. Kidd tilts his head down to him. “What’s so funny?”

“This person’s name,” he snorts, pointing to the tree. “Who the hell is named _Zagreb_?”

“You’ve just offended every Zagreb out there, dummy.”

Luffy exhales through his nose. “Hmph. I’d at least nickname ‘em Zaggy.”

Kidd chuckles as he pulls the younger back gently and gives a small push, earning him a rewarding scream of delight from Luffy. “I’m not gonna push you too hard, okay? I don’t trust this old rope.”

“It’s okay- _Wahoo!_ ” he cries out happily, swinging back and forth.

Kidd’s heart was damn near bursting. It’s time.

“Hey, Luffy,” he begins, slowing down the younger. There’s a dust of pink from the exhilaration on Luffy’s cheeks, and he tilts his head back to look up at Kidd. It’s been a while since the man had used his actual name.

“Yeah?”

Kidd gulps. “I have something I want to confess.”

He rounds the swing and Luffy’s gaze follows him, patiently waiting for his announcement. “What is it?”

Fuck it.

“I...I like you Luffy. A _lot_ ,” Kidd sputters, bowing his head. “And I dunno if you really care or not, but...I do.”

Luffy’s silent before him, and the redhead peeks an eye up from his gaze at the grass. The teen had a hand over his mouth in shock, eyes wide as he looked down at him.

“Kidd...” Luffy begins, hushed. The redhead closes his eyes tightly, waiting for the hard rejection, but it doesn’t come. He almost jumps when Luffy’s arms wrap around him, crushing him in a giant hug. 

“I was wondering what you had to say,” he mutters in his chest, “scared me for a minute there.”

Kidd lets the shock and embarrassment subside from his system before he finds the power to hug him back. “Sorry,” he mutters into his straw hat, and Luffy laughs.

“Don’t apologize,” Luffy huffs. He motions downward and the man follows. Once he’s within range, Luffy reaches a hand up to Kidd’s face. He caresses the skin there and Kidd turns a deeper shade of red. “ _Thank you_.”

Luffy then stands on his tippy toes and plants a quick peck on Kidd’s cheek. “This was really cute and special,” he says softly, a pink on his cheeks.

Kidd nearly haywires. “I...tried my best to make it like that.”

“And now you’ve won the prize,” Luffy says, hooking his arm with Kidd’s. “How do you feel?”

Kidd looks down at his little ball of sunshine with nothing but happiness. “Like I won a lottery, but better.”

They soon return to the dirt path that led them to Lil Ember, and walk back past the flowers they passed. At the familiar fork in the trail, the duo turn for the correct pathway, and continue their journey to the rendezvous point. Kidd and Luffy continue down the path, but unlike before, they’re joined at the hand. As they approach the clearing, however, a delicious smell tears Luffy away from his new lover.

“Is that _meat_?” he drools, licking his lips. His eyes zoom in to the grill in the clearing. “Hell yeah!”

The younger makes a dead sprint for the clearing, abandoning his partner for the food. Kidd just shakes his head sadly. “Guess I’ll always be second to his food, huh?”

As he approaches, Rayleigh waves him over to the clearing. A couple picnic tables have been put out, and they were filled with their other classmates. 

“What took you all so long?” he asks amusedly from his separate chair. “Everyone has already started eating.”

Kidd’s face heats. There was no way he would tell the older man. Instead, he fixes him with a weak glower. “Just shut up...”

Rayleigh watches with a smile as the redhead joins Luffy in picking up plates for their food. Shakuyaku slides into a chair beside him, watching as well. “So. Do you think he confessed?”

“Oh, of course dear,” Rayleigh smirks, turning to her. “Kids these days read like books.”

His wife laughs at that, clutching his arm. “You’re just too wise for your own good.”

“Am I?” he muses, covering her hand with his.

Shakuyaku squints her eyes at Luffy. “Hey...those flowers on the straw hat boy’s head...”

“Hm?” the instructor raises an eyebrow. “What about them?”

“Those are yellow carnations and petunias,” she says slowly. “They must’ve gone to Lil Ember.”

Rayleigh hums. “What’s so bad about that? That sounds like Lil Ember is powerful, like a volcano.” 

The dark haired woman shakes her head. “It’s not. It’s an abbreviation for something.”

Kidd was chasing Luffy around with a spatula, and the boy had multiple hamburgers sticking out of his mouth. Shakuyaku watches them, worried.

“It’s named after a famous museum in Zagreb. Museum of Broken Relationships...MBR for short,” she sighs. “Someone likely thought it would be funny to give it that name because of the meaning of the flowers that grow around the area.”

She looks up at her husband. “Nothing about that place bodes good news for lovers. I’ve heard rumors that couples avoid it like the plague.”

“Really?” Rayleigh inquires, studying the two. “I really can’t imagine those two having serious issues. I mean, look at them, Shakky. Those rumors must just be rumors after all.”

Luffy was holding his head in pain as Kidd triumphantly held patties, sticking out his tongue at the other.

Shakuyaku narrows her eyes at the pair. “...I hope so.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Stay tuned for more to come! Until the next one~
> 
> P.S. Spice Bean is canon.
> 
> P.P.S. Luffy’s “Hey, hey” is a Kaguya reference. If you know, you know :)


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m in so much pain,” Luffy grumbles, rubbing his inner thigh. “How the hell does that old dude move like that?”
> 
> Kidd laughs. “I dunno but man’s got limbs of rubber, I swear. You’re getting there too, Lu. Don’t be jealous.”
> 
> The redhead ducks to avoid the incoming slap on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Angst is my favorite food. Welcome to the both the double digits and my longest chapter to date~ EDIT: Thank you, dear readers, for 1000 hits at the 10th chapter. Made me so happy :')

\---

**10\. Trust**

\---

_3 Months Since Sessions Have Ended_

_15 Months Before Current Events_

“I’m in so much pain,” Luffy grumbles, rubbing his inner thigh. “How the hell does that old dude move like that?”

Kidd laughs. “I dunno but man’s got limbs of rubber, I _swear_. You’re getting there too, Lu. Don’t be jealous.”

The redhead ducks to avoid the incoming slap on his shoulder.

Luffy and Kidd exit the studio after a class from their instructor, Shanks. After they started dating three months prior, Kidd surprised Luffy with a membership to a nearby dance studio to pursue more rigorous training. The pair went nearly everyday to learn from the red headed teacher despite the difficulty of some of the classes. The skies were a beautiful golden pink above them, and the warm May wind tossed their hair and clothing to the right as they made their way to Kidd’s car.

Luffy reaches it first, bouncing. “I can’t wait to get that strawberry banana smoothie from Spice Bean again.”

“You should totally try the blueberry one,” Kidd grins, unlocking the car and entering. “And I’ll give that strawberry one a try.”

Luffy settles into the passenger seat and buckles in. “Alright, bet! As long as I get meat in my system, I’m chillin’.”

“How you eat so much and stay so skinny is actually crazy,” the redhead chuckles, turning onto the road. “If I ate like you I’d be a hippo.”

“Nah, it’d all just go to your height,” Luffy rolls his eyes. “Seriously, how the hell are you nearly seven feet tall? Your genes are insane.”

Kidd’s jaw hardens at the remark and Luffy mentally kicks himself. He had almost forgotten how his boyfriend’s parents were _not_ a topic of conversation.

“Shit, my bad Jaggy,” Luffy mutters, looking out the window.

The redhead shakes his head. “It’s okay. I meant to tell you about my parents today anyway.”

Luffy’s quiet as they pull into Spice Bean. They leave the car wordlessly, and Luffy frowns at the tense back of the taller man. He walks up to Kidd and buries his face between his shoulder blades. His lover stops in the parking lot.

“Lu,” he says softly. “It’s alright, don’t worry about me.”

Luffy shakes his head into his back. “I just wanna hug you, alright? Shut up a minute.”

Kidd obediently stays still as the smaller man presses into his back, providing a comforting warmth. After a minute he lets go, and reaches for Kidd’s hand.

“Let’s go in so I can try that smoothie of yours,” Luffy smiles.

Inside, at their seats, Luffy watches as the waitress who took their orders bustles over to another table, quickly taking their order as well. “She must be new, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her here before. I kinda feel bad for her since she’s so busy.”

Luffy turns to him mischievously. “Should I cheer for her?”

Kidd watches Luffy with a raised eyebrow. “I think she’ll absolutely hate that.” He grins. “Go for it.”

As the brunette returns with their smoothies and meals, Luffy raises an encouraging fist. “You got this, lady!”

Her brown eyes round in confusion. “Um. Thank you...I guess?”

She walks away with a bounce in her step, and Luffy high-fives Kidd, snickering. “Not the reaction I was expecting, but oh well!” Luffy says, bringing the blue smoothie up to his lips.

Kidd’s eyes laser onto Luffy’s mouth as he sips from the straw, drips of blue managing to drop down onto his chin. Kidd moves faster than he could think, leaning forward and wiping away the sweetness with a thumb.

Luffy stills as he watches the man before him pull back, bringing the finger to his mouth and tasting the drop, not breaking eye contact with him. The younger feels a heat rush to his cheeks, and he looks down to the burger before them. 

“God, you’re a tease,” Luffy huffs, face burning. He reaches for his burger and takes a bite, itching to distract himself.

Kidd laughs loudly. “Can’t help it. You’re just so cute.”

Luffy flushes impossibly further, and Kidd watches him with a warmth in his heart. Luffy was just _adorable_ when he was embarrassed. 

They continue to eat in silence for a few minutes before Kidd speaks up again. “So, about my parents…”

Luffy watches him carefully. Kidd _never_ talked about his past. This was sure to be important. 

“It’s kind of a long story...”

“I’m here, no matter how long it takes,” Luffy assures softly, leaning forward. “As long as you’re comfortable with telling me, I’m willing to listen for as long as you need me to.”

Kidd nods and takes a deep breath. Luffy was here, so it was sure to be okay.

Here he goes.

“My parents were never on good terms, for as long as I could remember,” he begins, fiddling with a fry. “Ever since I was a little kid, they were always arguing. Even about stupid shit that no one would waste more than a few seconds on was always a full blown argument with them. It wasn’t until I was sixteen that I finally learned why they argued so damn much.”

Kidd eats a fry and washes it down with his smoothie, eyes hardening. “My mom was cheating on my dad.”

Luffy’s heart aches for his lover, face filled with sympathy. “Damn...I’m so sorry.”

He shakes his head. “It’s alright, not your fault. At first I was confused as to why, but when I learned how they met, it started to make more sense. My mom...she was a stripper. My parents met in a strip club. Afterwards, they started dating and ended up married. Later, I was born.”

The younger sips on his drink, studying Kidd as he continues. “My mom kept going back to the stripper life even after having me. My dad didn’t want her to, he said she should help him take care of me. It caused constant arguments over the years. Soon, my dad discovered that the reason she kept going back to the club was because she found another man there.”

He holds his smoothie in an iron-tight grip. “She broke apart my family because of her stubbornness. Neither of my parents were backing down from their stances, so my mom decided to file for divorce. The day my mom left was the biggest argument to date. The house was a _mess_. Chairs and tables were knocked over, food was thrown all over the walls, even the TV was smashed in. It looked like a warzone. I'll never forget that day for as long as I live.”

“Oh Kidd,” Luffy breathes, reaching for his hand.

The redhead gulps and laces his fingers through Luffy’s. “But that’s not even the worst part. Because my mom owned our place before she met my dad, when they split, stupid divorce laws left her with the house, and my dad without a roof over his head. Since my dad ended up claiming me, we were homeless for a few months before we were able to find an apartment to live in.”

“Fucking hell, your mom is an asshole,” the younger curses, taking another bite of his burger. “Who even does that?”

Kidd barks out laughing. “You’re telling me? When we finally found an apartment, I thought things would get better. Maybe we could rebuild our lives with just the two of us. But nope, wrong again.”

Luffy frowns at that. How the hell did it even get worse?

“My dad was so upset at my mom for all the things she did that he started drinking heavily. He started abusing me...physically, emotionally. It was a living nightmare. He changed so much from the man I used to know that I...”

Luffy’s on his side of the booth, crushing him in a giant side bear hug. “I’m so sorry, Kidd,” he whispers, tears stinging in his eyes. God, and Luffy thought he had it bad. Watching his boyfriend getting so sad was so different from the permanent smile he usually had on his face, and it hurt Luffy to watch.

Kidd takes in a shaky breath, nodding as he continues. “That lasted for two whole years. One day I was so mad at him and his erratic behavior that I...hurt him. Badly. I just remember blood everywhere and looking down at his still body and screaming so loudly my head was spinning. But he was still alive. And I was so scared for what he would do to me when he got up. So I just...ran away. As far as my legs could take me. And I never looked back.”

Luffy is quiet as he clutches onto Kidd’s arm, sandwiching his palm between his folded grasp. 

“I was eighteen at the time, and thank god I had enough brains to have a job back then and save some money, because I was able to move out of my dad’s place and into another apartment with some roommates. The men I met there...they were pretty nice to me and all, but they were a part of some really shady shit. The rent was cheap, so I didn’t wanna move. Those guys were bad news, but my head was so fucked up that I didn’t care. I was stupid back then, Lu. I joined ‘em.”

“What did they do?”

Kidd exhales through his nose. “Lots of backdoor gangster shit. Lots of organized crime, underground money dealings, stuff like that. Made some nice money along the way. I didn't see a problem with it because I was blind. I lived that life up until nine months ago, when one of the schemes went horribly wrong. Everyone else got out scott-free, and I ended up being the scapegoat.”

He shook his head. “Only thing that kept me outta jail was lack of evidence. The police thought I was being manipulated by them, so instead of going to a courtroom, they sent me to-”

“Therapy,” Luffy finishes. No wonder his clothes always seemed so tattered and torn. From his life in the streets.

Kidd nods stiffly. “It was the weirdest fucking thing. _Dance therapy_? For a hard ass guy like me? What was my therapist thinking?”

Luffy grips him tighter. “Obviously, the right thing.”

The redhead smiles down at him. If not for that therapist’s decision, he would have never met Luffy. And who knows where the hell he’d be if he hadn’t met his loving other half.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

_6 Months Since Sessions Have Ended_

_One Year Before Current Events_

“Hey, Lu, what’s the matter?”

Luffy was shaking violently on Kidd’s couch, completely overwhelmed. When the letter came, he knew he couldn’t be alone in Ace’s apartment anymore. He needed someone close, someone to hold him. He needed Kidd. He sprinted to his lover’s place so fast that he barely could breathe between bursts of tears. When the older man had opened the door for Luffy and saw his face, he immediately led the teen to his couch, rubbing his back gently for support. Luffy got like this sometimes, whether it be from thinking about Ace to just overall stress, and Kidd was there every time to help him cope.

Luffy shook his head slowly as tears continued rolling down his cheeks, raking his whole body. He curled in on himself as he wept, and Kidd held him gently in his arms, waiting for the teen to calm down enough to speak.

They stayed like this in silence, with Kidd rocking him back and forth, and Luffy bawling his poor little heart out. When he finally starts dissolving into sniffles, Kidd cranes his neck downwards to look at him. 

“Lu,” he says softly. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Luffy wipes at his eyes and looks at his lover with a defeated expression. “There’s something I’ve been dealing with for the past year. Something I haven’t told you about yet.”

Kidd looks at him, concerned. “What is it?”

The younger takes in a deep breath. “Remember when I told you my brother was in the hospital, in a coma?”

Kidd nods slowly. “Yeah, way back when we were still in dance therapy. Why?”

“Well, I’m the one footing his bill.”

Kidd nearly chokes on his air. “How the fuck can a hospital charge you like that? No parents, no family? _You_?”

“Ace’s parents and my parents have been out of the picture for as long as we’ve known. He’s my adoptive brother, so the bill just...came to me.”

The red head hugs him tighter, and Luffy melts into his embrace. “Stupid ass hospital,” he growls, and Luffy laughs weakly.

“Those doctors and nurses taking care of him need to be paid somehow,” he sighs. Luffy turns so lays on Kidd’s lap as the man rubs his forearm. “Flevance Medical Center gave me a year after I turned eighteen to start the monthly payments.”

Kidd looks down at him. “You turned eighteen back in May didn’t you? How come you haven’t found somewhere to work yet?”

Luffy winces at the sharp words, but nods numbly. “Yeah, I know. It’s already August but I still haven't found a job. I feel like I’ve been pushing reality to the back of my mind for months now. That letter just reminded me of that huge responsibility and I just...tunnel visioned, you know?”

Kidd thought back to the rage that overtook him when he fought with his dad. He knew, and he knew well.

“Well, what about working in a coffee shop? Like Ace?”

Luffy turns to him. “What?”

“It would be an ode to him in a way,” the redhead says with a smile. “And if you could make the money you need at the same time, why not?”

He pulls Luffy into a kiss and the younger lets him, a newfound determination spreading throughout his body. 

“Yeah, but...can I even do it? I know nothing about coffee. Ace was always the one that inhales that shit like it was going out of fashion. I’m not as versed in coffee as he is…”

Kidd snickers above him. “I’m sure you’d do great at it. Plus, it’d remind you of something that makes him happy.”

How Kidd always pulled him out of the depths of despair made Luffy swell with love all over again. Gratitude surges throughout his body as he turns up to him.

“Thanks, Jaggy,” Luffy whispers, reaching up to his hair and pulling him downwards. “What could I ever do without you in my life?”

“That’s a weird question.” Kidd lets himself get led, fluttering his eyes close as his lips meet Luffy’s once again. “‘Cause I’m not going anywhere.”

\---

“Hello?”

Luffy stuck his head in the small establishment, looking around. The time that the owner gave him was seven for the interview, yet no one seemed to be there at Amazon Lily. 

He poked around the cafe, getting a feel of how the coffee shop looked like. It was in desperate need of renovation. Old tables and chairs decorated the cafe, and rustic carpet covered the wooden floors. The walls looked run-down and worse for wear, and the counter for serving customers seemed as though it stood there for eons.

A girl pops her head out from a door behind the counter. “You Luffy?”

The black haired watches her curiously. She had a wide smile and green waves of hair so electrifyingly bright it breathed a freshness into the room. “That’s me,” he replies smoothly.

She motions for him to follow her into the backroom. Luffy worried slightly as to whether or not he’d be okay following her. The place was run down and a little shady, but it would be alright...right? He briefly contemplates if he should ditch the place, but it was the only cafe that gave him a call back after he turned in his application. So quickly, too.

He didn’t really have a choice.

He follows the girl back to a cozy room with a small kitchenette in the corner. It’s a lot more comfortable here than in the actual cafe, and Luffy could feel himself relaxing. Warm yellow lights illuminate the room, which was home to a couch, a mounted TV, and a set of wooden vintage tables and chairs.

A tall woman sits at the head of the table with a brunette girl next to her. The girl that led him there motions for him to sit at the end of the table as she takes a seat on the other side of the dark haired woman.

Luffy gulps at the scene before him. The tallest woman’s eyes seemed to pierce straight through to his soul. “Welcome to Amazon Lily,” she begins, blue gaze scrutinizing him. “Please introduce yourself.”

Luffy fidgets in his seat. “I’m Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy.”

“Hey Luffy, I’m Sonia!” the green haired grins, leaning forward to shake his hand.

“Name’s Mari,” the brunette grunts, giving him an acknowledging nod.

The dark haired tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “And I am Boa Hancock, owner of this cafe.”

“N- Nice to meet all of you,” Luffy stutters. He wasn’t too sure what to make of this interview yet, aside from the fact that he was extremely agitated.

Boa studies him for a minute more before averting her eyes to the floor, a wild blush rising on her face. “I- I can’t do this,” she breathes softly, holding her cheek in her palm.

Luffy turns to her, worried. Had he said something wrong? That couldn’t be it, he’s barely said anything at _all_.

Boa brings a petite hand to her chest and grabs the fabric there. “My...my heart is..!”

“Big Sis!” Mari yells, rushing to her aid. “Are you alright?”

Boa gets her breathing under control and looks at Luffy through heavy lids. “You’re hired.”

Luffy blinks at her confusedly. “What? But you didn’t ask me any questions...”

Sonia claps her hands together and stands. “Well then, I’ll show you around! There’s not much yet, but we’re planning a renovation soon. I’m sure you’ll come to love working with us!”

Luffy watches the three of them, open-mouthed. What...exactly did he just get himself into?

“I’ll show you how things work around here, no worries,” Sonia assures, grabbing his arm and leading him away. She must’ve taken his shock for disbelief in her words. Luffy looks back at Boa who seems to have fainted, and Mari, who was fanning her with a paper plate.

“Is...she going to be okay?” Luffy asks, worried.

Sonia laughs, catching Luffy off guard. “Oh don’t mind her. My sister’s just a little sick.”

“Sick?” Luffy repeats, baffled. “Shouldn’t she go to the hospital, then?”

“Oh no,” the girl chuckles. “Her sickness is nothing they can fix. You’ll see.”

A month into working, and Luffy’s _seen_ . Luffy’s gotten the hang of both working at Amazon Lily and working with the _people_ at Amazon Lily. Sonia’s the chill one, Mari’s the serious one, and Boa’s the...well. Interesting one.

He’s familiar enough with the machinery to make coffee by himself, and knows enough measurements by heart that he doesn’t need much help. Of course, there was the occasional order that required a bit more time- when a customer asked for a non-fat frappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce Luffy almost rang the guy’s neck- but all in all he was pretty comfortable in the space. There was still quite a bit of reconstruction happening around them, but the main area for the cafe was still habitable.

It was the end of another shift at the cafe, and the final customer had just walked out of the area. “Thank you guys,” she called to them with a grin. Luffy and Mari stood behind the counter, waving as she exited the door. Once the bell on the door rings, signaling she’s gone, the brunette turns to him with her hands on her hips.

“You clean up the register area, Luffy,” Mari orders, nodding to the front of the store. “Sonia and I will get the main area back here.”

Luffy salutes the girl. “Roger that!” Mari shakes her head, smiling softly.

Luffy heads to the windows, wiping them with a wet towel when he sees it. A flyer was stuck on the inside, promoting the opening of a club nearby, called the ‘Going Merry’. Strippers Wanted. He takes down the paper and examines it, thinking. He had a lot of dance experience by now, especially with all the sexy routines he’s been taking with their teacher. He’s heard rumors of strippers making quite a lot of money. If he could do that while working at Amazon Lily, it would significantly help in paying off the fees he owed.

“Maybe I’ll give it a shot,” he murmurs, stuffing the flyer in his back pocket. Something in the back of his head rings a few alarm bells, as if begging him to remember a crucial fact. Asking him to recall something important.

He silences them. 

\---

“You look so _young_ ,” Doflamingo drawls, eyeing the teen. “You sure you’re eighteen?”

Luffy got nothing but chills from this guy. He rubs his arm slyly as he looks at the blonde man, catching his breath. “Yeah...I am.”

Corazon scratches his hair, sighing. “The ID is legit, Doffy. I’ve said this about four times.”

Luffy stood on the stage of the Going Merry, panting after his stripper audition. The only observers in the club were the owners, who judged his dancing with wise eyes. The black haired man tries to hide his nervousness, but it seeps through in waves. He absolutely needed the money from this job. If he couldn’t get this, he was screwed. 

“No need to act so shy, Straw Hat boy,” the pink feathered grins. “Just a little cockiness can go a long way~”

“Oh god, don’t scare the poor thing,” Corazon groans, leaning back in his chair. He fixes Luffy with a small smile. 

“Luffy, you’re a great dancer. I think you’d be a great addition to the Going Merry. Are you interested in joining us? Of course, you’d go through training and practice before going on stage, but-”

“Yes!” Luffy beams, practically jumping from excitement. “I’d _love_ to!”

Corazon can’t help but smile back at the teen. His energy was infectious. “I’m glad you’re as energetic as we are!”

“Fufufu~ And _I_ can’t wait to help you with that confidence of yours,” Doflamingo purrs, leering at him. “With just a _little_ fine tuning, you can turn into a star.” Luffy shudders at the words. If he was really going to be spending time with that man, he would _not_ be looking forward to it.

The black feathered shoots his brother a pointed look. Doflamingo stands down, a scheming smile still planted on his face.

Corazon faces Luffy again, apologetic for the behavior. “We’ll give you a call later this week for when your training will start. The other strippers here will be popping their heads in occasionally to say hello, so look forward to that. I’m sure you’ll make friends with them soon.”

He stands and walks towards the stage, reaching up an outstretched hand. Luffy took it gratefully, smiling wide.

“Welcome on board to the Going Merry,” Corazon grins. “I’m sure you’ll grow to love it here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Donquixote.”

The older brother snickers behind him as Corazon stiffens at the name. “Oh please _never_ call me that again,” he says with a half smile. “Corazon is fine.”

Luffy leaves the establishment on Cloud Nine. He was looking forward to working at the Going Merry. That blonde with the makeup seemed cool, but that other man kind of threw him for a loop. Hopefully he wouldn’t be like that all the time. Maybe that was a test or something, to see how well he could adapt?

As he skips to the bus stop, he decides to give Kidd a call and mention the good news. He holds up the ringing tone to his ear as the familiar voice speaks.

“Yo, what’s up Lu?”

Luffy bites back a smile at the voice on the other end. “Guess who just got a job at-”

The words die on his lips as a sudden realization hits him. He just got a job at a strip club. As a _stripper_ . Just like Kidd’s mother. If Kidd found out he was a stripper, what would happen to him? What would happen to _them_? 

“...a coffee shop?”

Kidd chuckles a bit. “Huh? Are you asking me or telling me?”

Luffy swallows thickly. “A little bit of both?”

“God, you’re a weirdo. I gotta take your hand through everything, don’t I? Where would you be without me?”

“Yeah,” Luffy chuckles a bit awkwardly. “You’re really a big help. Thanks, Jaggy.”

There’s a small pause on the other end of the line. “Of course Lu. Let me know any updates.”

“You bet.”

_Click_.

_6 Months Before Current Events_

_Mid February_

“ _God damn it all!_ ”

Luffy cracks open his eyes on Kidd’s bed, rubbing the sleep out of them. He blinks tiredly at the clock on the bed. 12:23 PM. A Tuesday. He frowns. Normally Kidd would be at work. Why was he back in his apartment?

A crash comes from the kitchen, followed by colorful cursing, and Luffy shoots up in bed, heart pounding. “What the fuck?” he murmurs, swinging his legs off and padding across the floor.

When he reaches the doorway and looks down the hall, he sees dirty boot prints on the floor leading into the kitchen. Luffy’s getting worried now. “Jaggy?” he calls out tentatively, slowly making his way down the corridor. 

No one responds. When Luffy reaches the kitchen, his heart jumps into his throat. Kidd sits with his head down in the middle of a jumbled mess of his auto tools. A dark toolbox lay splayed open, metal objects spilling from its broken flaps. Blood runs down from a cut on his left arm and pools on the floor, but the man didn’t seem to pay it any mind.

“ _Shit_ ,” Luffy grits, rushing to the man’s aid. He looks around wildly at the haphazard clutter thrown around the redhead. “What the fuck is all of this?”

He gingerly touches Kidd’s injured arm when he doesn’t respond. “Hey Jaggy, what happ-”

“ _Don’t-_ ” Kidd growls at him, and the words have an undertone that makes the younger’s insides sour. Luffy recoils, face crumpling. The other man seemed to snap out of the trance he was in, and fully faced his lover, apologetic.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Lu. But please...don’t touch me right now,” he finishes in a whisper, and Luffy scrambles to get away from him. He studies Kidd for a moment, wondering if he should continue pushing or if he should leave him be. Kidd seems to answer for him.

“I got fucking fired.”

Luffy frowns. “From that auto place you work at?”

Kidd feels the cut on his arm, rubbing the blood between his fingers. “Yeah. Boss pissed me off, anyway. If that bitch didn’t let me go I would’ve walked out of there myself. I’ve always wanted to open up my own shop, anyway.”

“I’m so sorry-”

Kidd holds up a hand. “Don’t be. I don’t need pity. Not from you.”

Something to his words rubs Luffy the wrong way. It’s condescending in a sense. Almost patronizing. Luffy’s been feeling flashes of inferiority from Kidd for months now. It started with little things Kidd would say that bothered him. Something that could’ve been phrased better, or something that just didn’t come out right. Luffy would chalk it up to being a careless slip of the tongue. He filed those things away in the ‘Kidd’s Emotional Distress’ folder. But now the folder has started to overflow, and Luffy was struggling to find the courage to organize it by facing the issue head on.

Luffy exhales softly. “Kidd. What...what does that mean?”

The red head whirls on him. “I’m fucking _pissed_ , that’s what that means! And I don’t want your sympathy. Can’t I mope in peace?”

The harsh words stun Luffy. “But I just want to help you-”

“I don’t want it,” Kidd snaps. “Not everyone needs _help_.”

Luffy flinches at the words. They were directed at him, as ironic as they were. He knew that when Kidd got mad, he always got a little verbal, but this was on a whole new level of rude. So Luffy did what he always does when Kidd was angry.

He gives him space.

“I’m...gonna go back home and call you later, okay?” Luffy whispers, raising himself from the ground. “So you can sort through your thoughts.”

As he leaves, Kidd huffs gruffly. “You really gonna call me later? Or are you gonna disappear late into the night like you’ve been doing these last few weeks?”

The younger man freezes at his words, heartbeat erratic in his ears. He had been so careful to hide his stripping job from Kidd, afraid of what he would think. He planned to let Kidd know, he _did_ . But not until he felt comfortable and the time was right. This was most certainly _not_ the right time, and unwarranted guilt starts seeping deep into his gut.

Luffy bites his lip and he turns towards Kidd. The man was looking up at him with a look so accusing and pained that Luffy felt a deep ache in his chest. 

“Where do you go, Luffy?”

The younger falters at the rawness of his lover’s voice. “How do you know-”

Kidd slams a hand onto the floor, earning him another cut on his palm from the sharp tools on the floor. “Don’t try to lie to me, Luffy! You think I don’t notice these things, I’m your _boyfriend_ for fuck’s sake.”

“Kidd, let’s talk when you’ve calmed down,” Luffy says, edging away from him. “I don’t know what happened at that auto place when you got fired, but if it’s made you this mad, it must’ve been really messed up. I know how you get when you’re emotional, saying things you don’t mean.”

“Are you trying to call me _crazy_?” Kidd’s eyes flare. “I know when someone’s cheating when I see it.”

Luffy feels the breath leave him. Kidd thought he was cheating. _Cheating!_ Because he was out late at the Going Merry, working his ass off for hours to pay his bills.

The teen was struggling desperately to keep his own emotions in check. He could _not_ get angry too. If they both blew up at each other, it would not end prettily. 

“Kidd I swear on everything I’m not cheating on you,” Luffy shakes his head, starting to feel his eyes water. “I have _no_ idea what in the world would make you think that. I could never do that to you, I-”

“You _what_ ?” Kid seethes, turning to him. Luffy’s stomach drops at his hopeless, angry expression. “You _love_ me, so you couldn’t?” He scoffs sarcastically, “What bullshit-”

“ _Yes_ , actually,” Luffy sniffles, cursing himself for crying. He wipes at his eyes as he looks lifelessly down at Kidd. “ _I do_.”

He couldn’t take more of Kidd like this. They would talk it out when Kidd came down from whatever episode he was in. Luffy turns on his heel and heads for the front door, fists balled into shaking, unsteady fists. His hand twists the handle and pulls the door.

Luffy doesn’t look back as it slams behind him.

\---

The second time Kidd blows up was only ten days later.

Luffy covers his face with his hands, trying to physically hold himself together as the redhead in the driver’s seat starts recounting his trauma. “You know what my dad said then? ‘You look just like your mum. Probably suck dick like her, too’. Who the hell even _says_ something like that to their son? Fucking lower than scum-ass _bitch_. Doubt Ace ever said that kind of bull to you. He’s always so kind, ain’t he? Must be nice.”

Luffy can’t even bring himself to respond to that.

Something about the man was changing, and Luffy didn’t know what. Being fired from that auto place he worked at must have snapped something within Kidd. It’s almost as though a flip was switched, or something that was teetering in limbo finally tipped its scales to a side. Watching the man Luffy thought he knew reveal sides of himself that was so unlike the person he grew to love was tearing him apart. The teen understood that the way Kidd expressed his emotions was always loud and prominent, regardless of whether those emotions were positive or negative. He understood, and he always kept it in mind when he thought of ways to accommodate, to de-escalate, or to retaliate back out of anger.

But sometimes it was too much, even for Luffy.

And it got even worse when he started saying things and doing things based on those explosive emotions. He never means them, and he always apologized after, but Luffy still had to live through his episodes and pretend it doesn’t hurt when it does. Every time Luffy brought up going back to therapy, he was shut down. The man ‘didn’t need help’, and Luffy was ‘crazy’ for even thinking he did. Did Kidd not realize that they met through ‘help’? Luffy loved the man dearly, but he was becoming more hypocritical and stubborn by the day. How much longer could he keep living through the man’s ever shifting emotional landscape?

It was only a matter of time before Luffy got caught in a landslide.

“You know,” Kidd begins, turning onto Luffy’s street. “I wish I had it as easy as you.”

Luffy turns to him, eyebrows raised. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, all you have to do is pay some money,” he recounts lazily, parking the car in front of Ace’s apartment. “And boom! Ace is back on his feet.”

“I don’t think you quite get it,” Luffy growls, narrowing his eyes at Kidd. He leans forward to emphasize his point. “He’s in a _coma_ , did you forget that?”

Kidd doesn’t back away, meeting his gaze with just as much ferocity. “But when he wakes up, he’ll be running right back into your arms. Well aren’t you lucky? My parents don’t give a shit about me.”

“At least you have parents.” Luffy’s eyes harden watching Kidd.

Kidd’s hands find his collar, pulling harshly. He’s only centimeters away from his lover’s face. “So what? They’re as good as dead.”

“And without Ace, so am I,” Luffy whispers, a tsunami of emotions storming within him. He doesn’t think twice before he lets his frustration do the talking, crashing their lips together.

Their kiss is frantic and desperate as they both fight for dominance. Luffy soon caves, opening his mouth wide to allow Kidd to dive in violently, manhandling the teen’s tongue with his own. Luffy moans against his mouth as Kidd bites down harshly on the teen’s lips. The younger reaches up to clutch his lover’s hair in his trembling fingers, bringing their faces together in a rush of fiery anger and need. Kidd takes advantage of the action to claw at Luffy’s jaw, tilting it to dive impossibly deeper into his mouth. He was practically kissing the oxygen out of him, and the feeling left Luffy drunk on lust.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Luffy pants when Kidd ends the attack only to assault his neck, running a hot tongue over the expanse of skin before biting down, drawing blood. The younger winces at the pain, then shudders as a hot tongue licks away at the wound. His fists clench hard in Kidd’s hair as the man glides across his skin, sapping up sweat and blood alike.

“You’d want that, huh?” Kidd smirks up at him. Something in Luffy’s gut twists with anticipation at the words. “Fucking _easy_.”

Sweet sounds fill the air as Kidd leaves wet hickies along the side of Luffy’s jaw and collarbone. The teen’s body heats as Kidd works his dangerous magic with his mouth, hastily unbuttoning his shirt as he moves lower. Luffy’s jelly under his touch, and his heart was beating so fast he could barely think straight. He places shaking arms on Kidd’s shoulders and pushes backwards in a daze. One look at the swirling emotions in Kidd’s hooded eyes made Luffy want to shed all his clothes and hold his lover close. He wanted to express his anger by losing himself in the man’s scorching touch, but he doesn’t.

Not here.

“Inside,” he says breathlessly, eyes narrowed. “ _Now_.”

Kidd gives him a wicked grin. “ _Hell_ yes.”

\---

Luffy’s lost track of the amount of arguments they’ve had. The days have blurred into weeks. Nearly everyday was a power struggle as to who would have the upper hand in their conversations. The gratefulness that Luffy had for Kidd soon turned into shackles to do the man’s bidding. On the occasions that he broke them, the red head would apologize and pull him close, making Luffy just comfortable enough to allow him to get shackled back down again. It was killing him, _ruining_ him, but in a twisted sort of way...he’s grown to love it. The constant push and pull, the constant tension. It was electrifying in a way, and he could only get that feeling from Kidd.

Luffy wasn’t innocent, either.

Maybe he felt that way because his mind was a jumbled mess of feelings for the man, because he wasn’t like this before. At times when Kidd would push, he’d fall down so painfully that raw hurt filled every fiber of his being. At others, Luffy would relish shoving back so hard that he would take a step back, astounded at what he'd done, and how he felt while doing it. Kidd was rubbing off on him, and not in a good sense. Having been pushed into a corner by his lover, Luffy has said some things and done some shit he’s come to regret. Fighting fire with fire was his last resort, but he resorted to it, all right. It resulted in silent brooding breaks for days on end. In heaving sobs without the comfort of his love. In angry, resentful nights in each other’s bed. 

But despite their disputes, he still loved Kidd with an intensity so fierce it terrified him. It scared Luffy just how easily he turned into a completely different person to calm him down or to quarrel with him. Even when Kidd would say the most outlandish things, and Luffy wasn’t in the mood to snap, he would bite his tongue and let the words hit him like bullets instead of giving the man space to alleviate himself of his troubles. Kidd didn’t mean those words. It was just his rampant emotions doing the talking, this wasn’t _his_ Kidd. His Kidd was the crying mess that came to him after his meltdowns, begging him for forgiveness. His Kidd was the one that kissed the tears on Luffy’s face away when he caused them. His Kidd...was his loving, trusted confidant for Luffy’s own emotional baggage.

Not _this_ wreck.

As the weeks started to blur into months, Luffy began losing the will to fight back, to meet eye-to-eye with Kidd’s jabs. It was exhausting having to constantly pick up the pieces from the walls the red head broke down in the teen, but Luffy persevered. He loved Kidd. It was a sick, dysfunctional version of the love they once had, but love nonetheless.

If this emotion of such potent ferocity roaring within Luffy _wasn’t_ love, then what could it be?

So Luffy pushed and stuck through it all. He would try and help Kidd and be there for him. He was the only one who could even attempt to understand what the redhead meant half the time, anyway. He could try and stay strong for his lover no matter what.

Until. He couldn’t anymore.

_2 Months Before Current Events_

_Mid June_

Luffy was so incredibly excited to start college in the fall.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to major in quite yet, but he knew that going would make Ace beyond proud of him. Working as a stripper gave him the financial flexibility to also add college fees to his monthly dues. It would put a little strain on him, but he could do it. He _would_ do it. Making something out of his life would help him become more independent. Luffy could finally-

“What is this?”

Luffy’s eyes snap up to Kidd’s phone shoved in his face. They sat on a porch swing on the small patio outside Kidd’s apartment, watching a cheesy rom com on his laptop. It was a beautiful summer day, and the pair had been too lazy to go out for a date, so they opted for an outdoor movie spree instead. Luffy had started to fall asleep on Kidd’s shoulder when the man suddenly grabbed his attention. He blinks a few times to wake himself up and adjust to the brightness of the screen. Then. His stomach _drops_.

It’s a picture of him on stage at the Going Merry.

Guilt wraps around his neck thickly, robbing him of his words. Kidd stares at him expectantly, watching his expression shift through the emotions he felt. “Well?”

“Jaggy...” Luffy begins, lifting himself from his shoulder. “Can you promise me you won’t get mad? Please? I can trust you, right?”

The red head softens at the pleading look. He sighs and plants a light kiss on Luffy’s forehead. “I won’t get mad,” he whispers, placing a hand over his heart. “Promise.”

Luffy searches his eyes for a second, but they’re a golden wall of mystery. They didn’t hold the conviction Luffy hoped to see, but the man promised.

He hoped the man actually meant his words this time.

“I...I meant to tell you this earlier but...” Luffy takes in a shaky breath. “I didn’t because I was scared. I was so scared of what you’d think of me.”

Kidd laughs quietly. “Oh come on, Lu, what’s all this? You’re scaring me, here. This is just a dance performance, right? I mean, you’re barely wearing clothes, but-”

“It’s not,” Luffy whispers. He clutches his hands together and looks down at them, avoiding Kidd’s face. “It’s not just a ‘dance performance’”.

Beside him, Kidd stills. “What...do you mean by that?”

The younger takes a peek at his lover’s face, searching for forgiveness. “I’m a stripper, Kidd. I’ve been one since August.”

“ _August!?_ ” Kidd yells, his eyes wide with shock. “You’re telling me you’ve been hiding this from me for nearly a _year_?”

“I’m so sorry,” Luffy rushes, desperately turning to Kidd. “I needed the money for Ace, and it was a good opportunity! I even saved up enough to enroll in college! I was gonna surprise you with the news and tell you then, but-”

“But you _didn’t_ ,” Kidd finishes, pausing their movie. He looked at Luffy with an expression so pained that Luffy lowered his gaze in shame. “I only heard about the coffee place. Why didn’t you tell me about this other one?”

Luffy bites his lip, frantically searching his mind for a reason. “Because,” he says after a long minute of silence, “I was so _scared_. I didn’t want to disappoint you or...or hurt you, Jaggy, I-”

“Well it’s too fucking late for that now, isn’t it?” There’s that dark undertone to his voice again. The tone that drove cold icicles into Luffy’s back. The tone that waved bright red flags in his brain. 

The voice that scared Luffy _shitless_.

“Kidd please, you promised you wouldn’t be mad,” Luffy pleads, but Kidd jerks away from him. “ _Please,_ you gave me your word. I trusted you to-”

“Trust?” Kidd yells incredulously, standing. “ _You_ of all people are telling me to be _trustworthy_? Who the fuck hides something like that from their significant other?”

Luffy feels tears sting at his eyes. Kidd was right. It was partly his fault for keeping it a secret for so long. Yet at the same time, if it had been anyone else, he would’ve told them right away. Kidd was so emotionally unstable that if Luffy had told the man back in August, he would’ve reacted exactly like this. Was it really Luffy’s fault for trying to preserve what little peace and harmony their relationship had left?

He fought fire with fire.

Luffy balled his fists by his sides, glaring up at the man. “This isn’t my fault, it’s fucking _yours_ ! I was trying so _hard_ to keep you sane through all your little meltdowns. I kept this from you to protect you because I knew you’d fucking blow up like this!”

Kidd’s nostrils flair. “Well of course I’d be fucking pissed to find out you’re a stripper! Do you even realize what a stripper did to my fucking family?! It ripped us to _shreds_!”

“ _I’m not your mother!_ ” Luffy’s breathing comes out in ragged, short spurts. “I’m doing this for Ace! For my college, for my _future_ ! I needed money, Kidd! _Why can’t you get that shit inside your head?_ ”

“ _No_ , Luffy! You fucking became a _stripper_ -” Kidd sneers the word so despairingly that Luffy flinches. “-to fucking _spite_ me. To play with my head and fuck me up more than I already am. Well, are you satisfied now? _Sadistic little_ _bitch_.”

The accusation slaps him across the face. Luffy looked at him with his jaw dropped. What in the living fuck could Kidd be thinking to even say such a thing?

“You fucking _know_ my mother is a deranged piece of shit, you _know_ this,” the red head yells angrily, stepping towards Luffy. “God, you even made me think I was insane when I brought up you staying out late back then, just like my mom did to my dad! How can you even prove that you weren’t sleeping around like my whore mother?”

Salty streams run down Luffy’s face as he glares at him, offended and incredibly hurt. “For _once_ can you fucking stop with all your wild hallucinations of me? When have I ever been nothing but _loyal_ to you?”

Kidd scoffs. “You’ve cussed me out multiple times before.”

Luffy chokes on his spit. Was he being serious? “Are you _shitting me!?_ I get emotional too, Kidd. Not as fucked up as you get, but I do! Can you blame me for getting mad at you when you get like this, all riled up because of lies you tell _yourself?_ ”

“That’s because you never tell me things anymore!” Kidd practically screams at him. The younger man grits his teeth.

“I never told you to protect us from _this_!” Luffy gestures wildly to the space around them. “I wanted us to be as happy as possible in our deteriorating relationship, but I guess I was too optimistic!”

Kidd’s eyes flash. “ _You_ were too optimistic? You wanted us to be _happy_? You just wanted to pat yourself on the back for being the perfect little boyfriend when you’re just as guilty as I am. All you’ve done is hang on my every word, trying to please me like some little whore begging for sex.” 

He chuckles. “Oh _wait_. You’ve been doing that, haven’t you? Being a stripper and all. You’re a prostitute just like my fucking mum. Shit makes me sick to my stomach.”

Luffy brings a trembling hand up to his mouth as he slowly backs away from Kidd. The words he’s been saying all these weeks, all these _months_...Luffy’s been able to somewhat put himself back together. He was able to smile again for Kidd when he pulled himself up out of the trenches he laid in. Luffy was able to put up a shield around his heart so he could once again laugh with the man he could call his first love. 

But that was the last straw. Kidd was too far gone.

“I...I can’t do this anymore, Kidd,” Luffy breaths, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m going to die.”

Kidd growls. “Oh _hell_ fucking no, you do _not_ get the play the victim card. You’re just as bad as I am. You know you can’t do this shit alone, you _need_ me.”

Luffy swallows and steps back, hand trembling in the doorway between the patio and the kitchen. “I’ve been holding on to both of our stresses for so _long-_ ”

“ _Luffy_. This shit isn’t fucking funny anymore. Where are you going?”

“-that I never truly realized it until now.” Luffy’s in the kitchen, and Kidd had followed him, his large frame towering menacingly over his own. 

“This crazy emotion I’ve been feeling for a while now,” Luffy pants, grabbing at his heart. “It’s not love.”

Kidd stops dead in his tracks. “What?”

Luffy watches him through teary eyes. “It’s _duty_ . Fucking _duty_ . I thought I _owed_ you something for helping all those months ago. I thought I had to pay you back somehow for helping me when I practically had a foot in the grave.”

“Luffy-”

“I _did_ love you Kidd. Once upon a time...I loved you,” the teen continues as he shakes, voice cracking. “But that incident with the auto place you worked at started to change you for the worst. It fucking _reverted_ you. The progress you made at the dance therapy was coming undone. I’m the _last_ person that needs more stress on my shoulders but you used me as your emotional punching bag. You used my shitty situation to always put yours in a worse perspective, invalidating my struggles. You never even _cared_ to seek help again no matter how many times I begged.”

Luffy buried his hands in his hair as he continued his rant. “‘Trust me’, you said! ‘I’ll get better’, you said. All of those were _lies_ ! Excuses so I would come running back into your arms, right where you wanted me. I cared about you and loved you so much it hurt my entire soul, but you said you were happy so I didn’t care! I threw my pain out the window just so you could live painless! I ignored the warning signs and let our love play out for better or for worse. I’ve endured for so fucking _long_ , Kidd. I’m _done_.”

The redhead deflates, and there’s a clarity that comes back into his eyes. “Lu, I-”

Luffy shakes his head at the fondness in his voice. Do not listen to him, don’t get pulled back in. Do. _Not_. “I’ve payed you back for what you did for me many times over by now, haven’t I?”

“Lu, please listen,” Kidd begs frantically, “I’m really sorry-”

“ _No_ , Kidd. You’re sorry because I’m not letting you _manipulate_ me anymore,” Luffy cuts him off, pain laced in his voice. He steps back more, and he’s at the edge of the kitchen, right in the hall that leads to the front door. 

Kidd shakes his head with such force he cracks his neck. “I can make it up to you, I _can_. Just give me some time, and I’ll-”

“I’m not going to let you continue to insult me.”

“Lu-”

“You said I was like your mother for christ’s sake!” Luffy whispers. “That _god awful woman._ ”

Kidd winces. “I was being irrational-”

“You’ve called me names no one has ever called me in my _life-_ ”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“-you accused me of _cheating_ on you-”

“I was lying-”

  
  
“-you’ve been so patronizing and belittled everything I said-”

“I can change!” Kidd pleads, grabbing Luffy’s wrist as the other hand grabs the door. “I’ll change _everything_.”

“When I was begging you to change all these months, you told me I was crazy,” the teen says softly through his tears. “You never wanted to believe you needed _help_ again.”

Kidd flinches at his words being thrown back at him. 

“That’s one of the biggest differences between me and you. I’ll at least admit when I’m wrong.”

The door opens and Luffy walks through it and into the sunlight. From inside the shadowy apartment, Kidd stands rooted to the floor, the teen’s words reverberating through his mind. 

“Goodbye, Kidd.”

That seemed to snap the red head out of his thoughts. He stretches out a desperate, clawing hand to Luffy’s back, hoping he would turn around and look at him. Even just _one more time_. It was cruel to leave him like this. Luffy couldn’t do this to him, not after everything. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly, they could always make it work if it was them two against the world.

“Luffy!” Kidd cries out, arm straining out to the teen. 

He never even got a chance to say he loved him back.

_Slam_.

The next day Kidd tries to text him. Luffy responded hours later.

_We’re over Kidd. If yesterday wasn’t_

_official enough for you, then make_

_it today. Leave me alone._

“I’m sorry,” Kidd murmurs through his crippling fits of sobs, holding the phone in his hands to his head. “I’m so sorry, Lu. Come back, please. _Please_...” 

Little did the redhead know, Luffy’s phone was slick with tears as well.

Luffy decides later that day to move in early to his dorms. 

He didn’t want to be in Ace’s apartment for Kidd to find him there. Too many things reminded him of what they used to have. He buries memories of them as he packs his belongings. Hopefully, he would replace them with better experiences of college life.

A month later in July, Ace wakes up from his coma, miraculously responsive. It’s the brightest light Luffy’s seen in his dark tunnel for a long, long time.

The beginning of August is when he meets Barty. That smiling ball of sunshine that Luffy used to be. They click like long lost friends, and Luffy finds himself spilling his love life to the man. How Barty managed to make him laugh after that night was beyond him, but Luffy was eternally grateful.

And even later is when he met Law. The man who came into Luffy’s life as a hurricane, wreaking havoc on his emotions every time they met. Breaking down walls he thought no one could ever break again. Loosening chains around his heart he thought were pulled taut and secure. Caring for Luffy when Luffy didn’t care for himself.

He was the man who would soon turn Luffy’s life on its head, changing him forever.

Luffy just didn’t know it yet.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for your patience with this chapter. It was a difficult one to write. Attempting to convey exactly what Luffy and Kidd’s relationship was proved to be a more daunting task than expected. There’s no black and white with those two. Just a murky gray. Well. Until the next!


	11. Someone's Corazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luffy returns to his room, he feels like shit. When he sees Barty’s concerned face staring at him sympathetically, it only confirms that he looked like it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally back in the present. Welcome to the chapter! I snuck a reference to one of my favorite vines (rip) in here. Try to find it :) And yes, this was the chapter that was the title of this story for all of one day.

\---

**11\. Someone’s Corazon**

\---

When Luffy returns to his room, he feels like shit. When he sees Barty’s concerned face staring at him sympathetically, it only confirms that he looked like it, too.

“I heard yelling,” the green haired begins as Luffy plops down in his chair. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” Luffy groans, sinking his head into his hands. “Everything’s _not_ alright.”

Barty walks over to him, tilting his head down to get a better look at his face. “Oh god, what happened? I almost ran over there when I heard that crash.”

The younger’s head throbbed remembering. That must’ve been when Kidd fell against the table.

“He wanted to talk about our breakup.”

Barty makes a face. “What the fuck? After all this time?”

The younger shakes his head numbly, recounting their conversation. “He thinks I’m still in love with him,” he mumbles, holding a hand up to his head. “Can you imagine?”

His roommate folds his arms. “...Correct me if I’m wrong Luffy, but you still feel _something_ for him, right? Even if it’s not romantically?”

Luffy nods slowly. “Well, of course I do. If someone saved your life by killing other people, would you hate the guy for murder or be grateful they saved your life?”

Despite Luffy presenting a false dilemma, Barty hums in understanding, getting the gist.“That’s...a really fucked up way to explain that. And a really awkward relationship to have with someone.”

“Right?” the younger man frowns. “Especially when you feel a mix of both.”

Barty returns to his seat, mulling over the information. “I’m really sorry you had to go through his bullshit again.”

Luffy waves it off, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I told him off. He won’t be coming around me again.”

The green haired man raises an eyebrow at that but doesn’t comment. Considering just how strong Kidd’s feelings were for Luffy, he doubts the validity of the claim. “Are you sure you still wanna meet that other guy tonight after everything that’s happened? It’s almost half past six.”

Luffy groans loudly. The teen damn near forgot about meeting Law.

The black haired pushes the interaction with Kidd out of his mind. Luffy needed as much energy as he could muster if he was going to face the other man, and thinking about the red head would only drain him of it. “Yeah I know, I’m still going. It’s just...Kidd suddenly showing up and saying all that shit, it’s fucking with my mind. Just seeing his face sends chills down my spine...”

The green haired regards the closed door, hands balling into fists. “Should I go punch his stupid face? Because I can, and I _will_. Damn it, if only I realized as soon as he opened the door, I would’ve had the element of surprise when I-.”

“Oh god no,” Luffy whirls to him, wide eyed. “I don’t wanna trigger that guy, Barty. He already has issues with his emotions- imagine if he got violent on top of that.” He shudders at the thought. “ _No_ thank you, I don’t want to get involved with that.”

“Alright, alright,” Barty relents, holding his hands up in surrender. “I won’t punch him. Yet.”

Luffy exhales through his nose, grinning. “...You’re totally gonna do that when I’m not around, aren’t you?”

His roommate laughs from his belly, smacking Luffy on the shoulder. “Oh yeah, it’s happening. Just you wait! I’ll give him a piece of my mind sooner or later!”

Luffy just chuckles at that. He doesn’t deserve Barty. “I’m gonna start heading out. Hopefully walking in the cool air will put my mind at ease so I can reject Law confidently.”

As Luffy begins to change into more suitable clothes, Barty throws his hands in the air. “You’re _still_ going on about that?”

The younger smiles sadly at him as he slips on some jean shorts. “I’ll just eat some food and come back quickly. It shouldn’t take too long to finish with him, but don’t wait up on me.”

Luffy throws on a red and white striped long sleeved shirt, topped with a yellow scarf around his neck. He throws on his straw hat and turns to Barty with a flourish. “How do I look?”

“Like you're in denial,” Barty deadpans, grazing over his outfit tiredly. “Or about to join a circus, because you’re clowning yourself.”

Luffy chucks a notebook at the roommate, who shrieks and lunges to dodge the missile. The younger laughs at his frantic movements, pocketing his wallet and keys to the dorm. “See ya later!” he calls out, opening the door. As Luffy exits, he puts up walls around his heart so he doesn’t get hurt. It’s second nature for him.

Only this time, they’re even more fortified because of the earlier exchange with Kidd.

“Don’t forget to text me when you’re there!”

His chest warms a little. “Okay, Mom!”

\---

Law glances down at his phone. It was reaching ten past seven. Luffy was running late.

He sighs and relaxes back into his cushioned seat, taking meager sips of his second glass of water. Baratie was a flexible enough restaurant that one could go there for a dinner on the fancier side, or one could go for a casual sandwich and fries. Initially, Law had been wary of the place. A bright green, multi-storied building that looked suspiciously like a large fish would make _anyone_ wary. But after his friends dragged him there one day after work, swearing up and down that the food was made from angel dust, he redacted his earlier opinions. The food was pretty fucking good if he did say so himself, and considering the fact that his standards were pretty high already, that said a lot about the restaurant. 

It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that they offered breadless sandwiches. Nothing at all.

He sat in the far corner of the restaurant, a little ways from the main cabin. His booth came with a window, and he stared out at the wide expanse of pink above him. The royal blues in the horizon were starting to chase the warm colors out the sky, beginning its reign as night. Law felt himself relaxing at the sight. It took his mind off the meeting to come.

“Um, sir?”

Law internally groaned as he turned to the waitress. She wore a simple white button up with dark slacks, and a bright green apron that matched the restaurant's outside was fastened around her waist. Her curly, shoulder length purple hair was held back away from her face with a red ribbon. She smelled like tangerines.

She raises a pitcher awkwardly. “Do you...want more water?”

Law sighs. “No, thank you.”

The woman’s eyes linger on him for a moment more worryingly before walking away. This was the second time the waitress had visited him, alone, at the table. It didn’t look too good on his part, he knew. He could only imagine what the woman was thinking.

The third time around, the purpled haired didn’t even approach him, but instead shot him an apologetic glance. The amount of sympathy in that one look made Law want to disappear into the ground. Was it really so painfully obvious that he’s been waiting for someone since 6:45? Other couples about the restaurant spared pitying glances his way, and it took everything within the surgeon’s power not to glare back.

The surgeon looks down at his outfit. Surely, it wasn’t what he was wearing that was drawing attention. He donned a wide, black turtleneck that came up just below his chin. The sweater reached down the length of his arms and was decorated with spots of yellow along the bottom edge. No, it couldn’t be.

So it really was him being alone, huh.

Sighing, Law folds arms on the table. His fingers trace the soft fabric, feeling along the bumps and ridges the bunches made around his elbows. He smiles a bit at a resurfaced memory of when he and Penguin went to go buy the sweater. It was back when-

“Missed me so much you started hugging yourself?”

Law sits up straight at that voice, unfolding his arms. It’s Luffy, watching him with a cocked eyebrow. “Weirdo.”

The older coughs lightly, hoping to rid himself of some embarrassment. “Not as weird as you. Why are you so late?”

“Late?” Luffy mirrors, checking his phone. “It’s only 7:12 though.”

Law just stares at him. Was that...not late to him? Well, it’s not like the younger knew that Law waited for nearly half an hour. He deflates a little at the small smile on Luffy’s face. It’s alright. He was here now.

Nokijo cocks her head at the suspicious man in the corner. His date had finally come. Letting out a breath, she eagerly makes her way over the pair.

Luffy takes a seat across from him. The waning sunlight streaming in from the window painted the left side of Luffy’s face a gorgeous mix of golden pink tones, bringing out the depths of brown in his eyes. The sight made Law’s breath hitch. He couldn’t help but stare- Luffy was effortlessly beautiful.

“What?” Luffy asks, pouting. “Something on my face?”

_Beauty_ , Law wants to say, but doesn’t. He just looks down as blood rushes to his cheeks. “Nothing,” he murmurs. Across from him Luffy makes a quizzical sound, but doesn’t push the subject.

Law takes a deep breath, calming himself. He frowns softly. Takes a slower, more deliberate breath.

Something smelled _weird_.

Now that Luffy was fully settled into their booth and Law’s head was finally finding its way back to his shoulders, he noticed that the younger emitted a scent that made the medical sirens in his head go off. The surgeon gives Luffy a once over, his gaze more so to diagnose than to admire.

“ _What?_ ” Luffy asks exasperatedly. “You’ve done nothing but stare at me, you know.”

“You smell a bit...” Law begins, unsure how to phrase it.

The dancer stares at him disbelievingly. “You think I _smell_?”

Law facepalms, sighing. His mouth moved faster than his brain around Luffy sometimes. “That’s not what I meant. I should’ve used a different word. It’s a lot more...subtle.”

Luffy continues staring at him, unwilling to believe his ears. “So I _subtly_ stink?”

“ _No-_ ”

“Welcome to Baratie!” Nojiko smiles wide down at the two, handing them each a menu. “I’ll give you a few minutes to look over what you want to order, then I’ll come back to...”

She trails off, looking at the expressions of the two customers. It looked like they were having a strange conversion, if the expressions on their faces were anything to go by. Nojiko curls her lips inwards as she watches the two, wondering if she should come back when there was a less awkward air.

“No worry, I’m familiar with the menu. Could I get the ‘Blessing of East Blue’ please,” Law requests, facing her with a strained smile. “With fish instead of chicken? Oh, and water please.”

“Of course!” Nojiko writes down the order before turning to the younger man. “And for you?”

“Could I get fifteen orders of ‘Strong Man’?” Luffy asks with stars in his eyes. “But skip everything but the meat. And a Berry Berry Squash!”

Chuckling, she jots down his order as well. “Perfect! We should be out soon with it! Here at Baratie, we’re known for our speed, after all.”

Law glares at the teen. _Fifteen_ orders? He was tactless to a fault. “ _Thanks_ ,” Law grits sarcastically, the word aimed at the waitress, but the sarcasm aimed at Luffy.

Nojiko gives them a small curtsy before leaving. Law leans back into his seat, silently mourning the large amount of money he’d inevitably have to spend on their dinner. And judging by the hungry look in the teen’s eyes, that order was only the beginning.

“So you’re treating me,” Luffy claps happily. His eyes are serious as they study Law, and his smile dims. “Why?”

The surgeon raises his face to meet his eyes. “‘Why’ you ask...because I want to?”

“There’s gotta be a double meaning to all this, Law. C’mon,” Luffy chuckles.

The teen pauses his thoughts when a movement to his left catches his eye. Almost as soon as Nojiko left, she returned with another waiter trailing behind her, setting down their orders. Law was impressed. He knew they were fast, but this was something else. And the food looked fresh out the oven as well. The younger _ooohs_ loudly before digging in. Law watches the scene with a strange combination of abhorrence and amusement.

“I mean-” Luffy swallows a piece of meat. “I’m sure there’s something you want to tell me, right? It’s why you asked me to come out here?”

Law tastes his fish tentatively. It was just as good as he remembers. “I really don’t have a reason...I just. I wanted to talk to you more,” he finishes lamely. The surgeon wasn’t exactly sure how to articulate his intentions without sounding like a complete idiot, so he pushes his thoughts to the back recesses of his mind.

“Surely you _jest_!” Luffy laughs mirthlessly. Law could see something within the younger slowly start to wear thin. “I mean, I know I don’t have a performance tonight, but I’m always practicing. Or busy doing homework. So whatever this is, it’s gotta be good. You can tell me, don't be shy.”

The surgeon searches the younger’s face for a reason as to why he could be acting like this, but the teen’s face remains an impenetrable fortress. As much as Law wanted to say that he was concerned for yet attracted to Luffy, he _himself_ was a bundle of nerves. Plus, he wanted to hear from Luffy’s side first.

But everything he planned to say slipped from his mind. “I wanted to-”

“ _Because!_ ” Luffy cuts him off, sipping from his soda and sighing happily. The emotion looked so fake that Law frowned at the action. “At Amazon Lily, you told me you thought I needed someone to talk to. So here I am, talking to you, but you’re not telling me _anything_.”

His tone gets increasingly hostile, and Law’s eyes widen as he sees Luffy begin to boil under his hat. “What do you want? Fucking spill it.”

“I told you, I just want to talk,” Law sighs, bringing a piece of fish to his mouth, trying his best to look unfazed by the younger's anger. “About anything, really.”

Luffy narrows his eyes at him. “Alright. Start talking then,” he says coolly.

The surgeon’s eyebrows draw together, cornered because of Luffy’s tone. Law meant for the younger to begin the conversation. Looks like it would have to be him that got the ball rolling.

“When...when did you start dancing?” Law asks slowly. Mere seconds later, he feels a great urge to jump off the nearest building. That sounded so timid and unlike himself that he wished there was a way to go back in time and fix it.

But no such way existed.

The words hung in the air and smothered them like a thick blanket. Luffy doesn’t move, his face a wreck of emotions like when Law first asked to meet him that night. The surgeon’s brows furrow. Was the beginning of Luffy’s dancing career a taboo topic as well?

The teen seemed to snap out of it and scowled at Law. “This isn’t a _date_ , remember?” he chuckles dryly. “No need to ask personal questions. I’m not going pry you, and you’re not gonna pry me, alright?”

“Fine,” Law relents, sighing. This was not going well. At all. It went a lot smoother in his head. Maybe because in his mind, Luffy wasn’t the type to get _this_ stubborn. From the few experiences they’ve met, Law gathered that the teen was pretty obstinate when he wanted to be, but to this extent? Something was _wrong_.

Something must’ve happened.

“Did something happen before you came here, Luffy?”

A flicker of pain crosses his face at that moment before it’s painted over by that impassive wall again. Something in Law’s heart clenches at the sight. It didn’t go unnoticed.

Luffy grits his teeth. “I thought I asked you not to not to pry into my personal life.”

“Yeah but...” Law starts, watching the teen carefully. “You just seem so _sad_. I...can’t help it.”

Luffy widens his eyes at that. _Shit_. The teen’s swirling black gaze was always so full of emotions, and it was usually the one thing that gave his true feelings away. Luffy wasn’t sure what he was expecting the man to say in response to his jab, but it surely wasn't that. 

Luffy was starting to conclude to always expect the unexpected from Law. The dancer was simply too used to treating all of his customers a certain way. So much so that when Law came around and he tried to do the same, he got thrown for such a loop he felt disoriented. The man was just so _different_ from the others who tried to involve themselves romantically with him that Luffy didn’t know how to react. But his body did.

His heart’s defenses started to shift.

The teen looks down, struggling to keep himself together. Luffy was a strong ass bitch who survived through Kidd. He was not about to cry or embarrass himself in front of L-

In public. He wasn’t about to do it in public. He shouldn’t care about anything else.

Luffy slams his hands on the table after regaining his wits about him. “Alright, joke’s over,” he announces. “Tell me the reason or I’m gonna have to guess for you.”

“Luffy-”

“Ding ding ding,” Luffy mutters. He lowers his head. “Time’s up.”

Law takes a mouthful of fish and chews slowly, watching the teen, his straw hat covering his face as he stares into his lap. “Since you didn’t come here to tell me something, you must’ve wanted me to do something. What do you want from me? Do you want _me_?”

The surgeon nearly chokes at that. He isn’t even given a chance to respond as Luffy continues, almost as if he was in a daze.

“If that’s the case, then just give up now,” Luffy grits, his expression dark. “I’m a shitty person, alright Law? You don’t want to get involved with me. I’m a good fuck at best.”

Something in Law’s stomach drops at the words. Luffy sounded as if his self-worth was completely shot. Sounded almost as though he felt _less than_. It’s such a change from the usual confidence the teen exuded that pain anew spreads through the surgeon. His heart yearned for the boy. Luffy only got like this when-

Realization made the blood in his body turn to ice. It only happened when Law was trying to get to know him better. Combined with the fact that he didn’t seem to be the biggest fan of relationships...

“And if that was what you were looking for, then you should’ve just said so earlier so I could explain this in terms you can understand,” the younger continues, almost reaching a feverish energy. The amount of people he’s had this exact conversation with was staggering. “I’m a _stripper_ , not some cheap whore you can throw money at for sex, or-”

“Luffy, what in the world are you even going on about?” Law asks quietly, but sharply. The older man was not about to listen to the teen drabble on, he wouldn't be able to take it. He watches Luffy deflate a little at the words. “I’m not...I could never even _begin_ to think those things. What in the world made your thoughts go down that path?”

He stares deep into the smoky abyss of the younger’s gaze, to the compounding pain and to the bottomless hurt. Law’s breath leaves him hushed. “Who the hell _hurt_ you?”

That seemed to stir something within the teen, and he balls his hands into shaking fists, head bowed once more in shame. “God, everything goes back to him doesn’t it...” Luffy murmurs sadly, shaking his head. Law furrows his brows as he catches the last few words.

Him?

Luffy hesitantly brings himself to meet Law’s gaze, and the sight the surgeon is shown robs him of his oxygen. The boy was crying. A slow, silent cry that carved streams of water down Luffy’s face. The sight tore at Law’s insides to see.

“Oh Luffy,” the older man exhales, heart stuck in his throat. He douses the knee jerk reaction to reach out across the table and hold his hands. “What’s wrong?”

The younger turns his palms up to his face, watching them shake deep in thought. Cursing, he angrily wipes the wetness on his cheeks away. This was Kidd’s fault, it was all his _fault_ . Luffy would have been able to reject Law with confidence _easily_ if that stupid red head hadn’t come barging into his life at the worst moment, destroying the emotional shields Luffy tried so hard to keep up. Now he sat there with his heart brutally ripped open for Law to pick apart like he was some science experiment. He hated being this vulnerable, he couldn’t stand it.

Luffy hastily raises the emergency defense around his heart. 

“Stop fucking prying into my life, Law!” he cries out, and some customers around them turn to look at the commotion.

Law tsks at the attention, holding his hands out to the teen in a futile attempt to pacify him. “Luffy, please calm down.”

The teen fixes him with a sad glare but compiles. Luffy rubs at his face, drying his tears before continuing. “I already told you, you have no chance. Don’t even _try,_ your efforts are useless. You...you don’t want to be a part of my fucked life. I’ve been through _hell_ and came back with demons. Do you have _any idea_ -”

“ _Luffy_ ,” Law interjects, his voice calm but authoritative. “Shut...the fuck up. _Please_ shut the fuck up.” He felt sick to his stomach listening to the dancer speak.

Luffy chokes back the words he was about to say, sniffling. He reaches for the napkin dispenser on the table and blows his nose, watching Law with red eyes.

The surgeon meets Luffy’s gaze with barely controlled pain, and the look makes Luffy’s heart drop. “Can you even hear yourself?” 

Luffy blinks, trying to get rid of the pesky tears still wavering in his eyes. “W-what?”

“I _said_ , can you _hear_ yourself?” Law repeats, voice softening. “D’you wanna know what you sound like to me? You sound like you’re trying _so_ _hard_ to convince me _you’re_ a bad person, but it just seems like you got dealt a bad hand.”

Luffy eyes him wordlessly, troubled eyebrows drawn together.

Law rubs the back of his neck as he speaks. “Look. I dunno what you’ve been through and I’m not gonna pretend like I do. I’m no therapist. But what I _am_ is another guy who sees someone having a hard time. And I want to _help_ you. I want to talk to you. You even said you were touched by it, so I tried my best to follow up.”

The makeshift defenses around Luffy’s heart take a hard hit.

Law catches Luffy’s gaze and holds it. “I didn’t come here for _me_ to talk. I came here for _you_ to talk. To maybe tell me what’s wrong, to vent, anything. It felt like you wanted some support, and I came to offer it, no strings attached. To you, I might just be some stranger, but to me...” Law trails off, flustered. He curses and runs a hand through his hair. “...to me, you’re different.”

Luffy takes another hit.

“And when you talk like that, with no regard for yourself, I just-” Law inhales shakily. Breathe, breathe.

“It makes me so sad and so worried and I can’t _help_ myself, Luffy, but to pry. No one _says_ things like that unless they’re in pain.”

There goes yet another. That was Luffy’s last line of defense.

Luffy opens his mouth to respond, to say something, _anything_ to this man. The man who went on the offensive to bring down the chains and walls surrounding the younger man’s heart. The man who unapologetically pushed Luffy to his emotional limits without him knowing. 

But it can’t happen. 

The last person that Luffy opened up to when he was low and in pain hurt him so bad Luffy felt as though he was emotionally handicapped for life. It can’t happen again, it _can’t_. 

The younger puts up one final barrier, hoping that the older would leave him this one safeguard to hide behind, lest he see the true broken mess that was Monkey D. Luffy.

The younger gets up, empty plates on the table clattering at the movement. He doesn’t look at Law as he slips out of the booth. “Thank you for the food,” Luffy whispers softly, unable to bring himself to respond to the man’s claims. “But goodbye, Law.”

As he begins to walk away, Law stretches out a desperate, clawing hand to Luffy’s back, hoping he would turn around and look at him. Even just one more time. It was cruel to leave him like this when he was clearly suffering. Luffy couldn’t end this here, not after everything. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly, Law would always help him, even if it was the two of them against the world.

“Luffy!” Law cries out, arm straining out to the teen.

He barely manages to catch the wrist of the younger as he walks away from him. Luffy pauses at the touch, unable to look back at Law’s face. If he did, he knew he’d be too powerless to do anything. His true emotions would take over then.

Whatever those true emotions were.

Law steels himself before tightening his hold ever so slightly, letting Luffy know that he isn't going anywhere. “You...know Corazon, right? From the Going Merry?”

Luffy nods ever so slightly. The surgeon continues on in a reflective voice. “That man...he saved my life when I was a child. He took such good care of me while growing up- constantly looking out for me and extending a helping hand. Corazon has always had a soft spot for people who looked like they were suffering, just like when I did when I was a kid.”

The teen relaxes his tense shoulders. Where was Law going with this?

“ _Now_ ,” Law starts, determination strengthening his voice.“It’s my turn. I’ve always wanted to follow in his footsteps and reach out to others, just like he did for me.”

Law stands slowly, grip still firm on Luffy’s wrist. His fingers move down to hold Luffy’s hand, and the younger is so raw and open that he lets it happen. “...I want to be someone’s ‘Corazon’. _Your_ ‘Corazon’. I want to be that refuge for you to lean on when you’re down. No matter how many times you try to pretend you’re fine...I can see that you’re not. And I want to be there for you so that one day, you _can_ be, and you don’t have to pretend anymore.”

**_Boom_ **. There went his last defense.

Luffy’s deathly silent as he begins to shake all over again. His other hand wobbles as it finds his way to his mouth, covering it tightly lest he starts bursting into his second round of tears right then and there. His hand subconsciously tightens on the surgeon’s for stability as his head whirls and surges with emotions. He felt as though he was about to suffocate and explode at the same time. Luffy had to get out of there. His final defense was down, leaving his heart open and vulnerable. He had to leave, _now_.

He rips his hand from Law’s as he fumbles out of the Baratie, and Law watches him go wordlessly. He went and said it. An embarrassed blush rises on his cheeks. He really said it. 

That was the cheesiest shit he’s ever said in _his_ life, but he’d be a damn liar if he didn’t mean every word.

As he plops down in his seat, he reaches for the cold fish before him and chews, thoughts millions of miles away from the taste. Law just hoped his sincerity and concern reached the younger man.

Just outside of the restaurant, Luffy was clutching his chest, reeling from the older man’s words. They managed to break down his reinforced defenses. They managed to affect him this much. To truly _touch_ him. To make the chains of his heart melt away. 

Luffy closes his eyes as he tilts his head up to the moonlight, tightening the scarf around his neck. He tried to breathe as evenly as he could, but his heartbeat wouldn’t let him. It pounded loud and fast, relentlessly thudding in his ears. Luffy covers them, pleading with himself to calm down, but his heart ignores the cries. It ruthlessly palpitates against his will, fueled by the implications of the earlier interaction. It beats with a hope of self-forgiveness, self-reflection, and countless other possibilities.

It’s the most authentic sound he’s heard from the organ in two months.

Inside, Law finishes his meal in thoughtful silence, mulling over the conversation the two had. He takes a swig of his water, washing down the flavors on his tongue, and along with it, the thoughts on his mind. He sighs and rests his cheek in his hand. Was there something he could’ve said differently? Maybe he pushed too hard again? Last time he did that though, Luffy kinda just...shut down. But now, he snapped back with such hostility, it almost felt as if he _expected_ Law to rise to his taunts.

Something must have definitely happened.

Luffy had mentioned a ‘him’. Was it a friend? Maybe he had a fight with someone close. That could explain the young man’s aggression. Or maybe he visited Ace again. Law thinks back to the day when he and Bepo sat in that hospital room, watching as Luffy crossed by the door with the most dejected expression on his face. Just remembering the look made the surgeon’s stomach twist with sympathy. Luffy was going through so much. It made sense as to why the younger might be cautious of someone like him- he didn’t exactly _look_ like the most trustworthy person ever- but Law’s proven time and time again that he cared for him.

What...was holding Luffy back?

Law shakes his head. He couldn't think like that. The last thing he wanted to do was sound like he was owed a relationship, or that Luffy was obligated to return his feelings. At the end of the day, Law just wanted Luffy to be okay. When he cried at dinner, Law felt frozen. It was the most defeated he'd seen the teen, and he was powerless to help him.

He sighs. Law wished he could do more for the teen.

Nojiko makes her rounds again, and stops by Law’s table for the fifth time that night. “Are...you done, sir?”

The surgeon tiredly rubs his left temple. There was still that tinge of pity in her voice. Judging by her sly glances to the door, she probably thought he got dumped.

“Yeah, we’re done,” Law sighs. The waitress looks over to the empty seat questioningly but doesn’t comment. A scowl works its way onto Law’s face. This woman was an open book. The question “ _Who’s ‘we’?_ ” was written all over her face.

“Alright,” she says slowly. “I’ll return shortly with your checks then. Will they be separate?”

“No no. Together, please.”

The woman above him smiles. “Perfect. Give me just a moment.”

Law watches her walk away before looking back at their table. Stacks upon stacks of plates littered Luffy’s side, all cleaned of their food. The tattooed man takes in the scene dumbfoundedly. He could’ve sworn he only saw Luffy eat from that one giant plate of meat. When the hell did the younger find time during their exchange to both order _and_ put away this amount of food? And how had he not seen it?

The surgeon lets a small smile slip onto his features. He might not have been able to do anything for Luffy earlier...

But this was definitely a start.

\---

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Until the next~_

_P.S._ **_Yes_ ** _Luffy and Law are wearing what they wore on Punk Hazard when they allied on that snowy mountain. I swear that shit came straight out of a shoujo manga. Without context (and with it tbh) it’s basically a confession scene. Don’t look at me, look at Oda._

_P.P.S. While writing this chapter I may or may not have stopped to re-read that part in the manga (end of ch 667 to 668) and may or may not have squealed my head off. Luffy’s and Law’s flush because of the ‘cold’ made it even better. Can you believe they only blushed when talking to each other? I- We were truly fed back then._

_P.P.P.S. I’ll be basing orders from Baratie off of_ [ _this menu_ ](https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interest/2013-06-17/official-one-piece-restaurant-baratie-menu-revealed) _._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	12. Never Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You done for the night, sonny?”
> 
> Kidd looks up with groggy lids, struggling to identify the bartender beside his ghostly twins. The man blinks a few times in confusion, but the clones don’t congeal. Scowling, he turns to the one on the far right. “No, ‘m still goin’ strong.”
> 
> The purple haired man before him chuckles. “Who you tellin’, me or the shelves of wine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I absolutely loved writing this chapter, laughing at my own jokes. Lmao. Here we go!

\---

**12\. Never Better**

\---

“You done for the night, sonny?”

Kidd looks up with groggy lids, struggling to identify the bartender beside his ghostly twins. The man blinks a few times in confusion, but the clones don’t congeal. Scowling, he turns to the one on the far right. “No, ‘m still goin’ strong.”

The purple haired man before him chuckles. “Who you tellin’, me or the shelves of wine?”

Kidd groans and holds his pounding head in his hands. He shouldn’t have come here. Going to drink his life away after his falling out with Luffy- _again-_ was nothing short of detrimental for both his physical and mental health. He felt a repulsiveness in the back of his mind for indulging in the substance like his father did, but the reigning emotion within him was shame. Shame for appearing before Luffy. Shame for making him cry. Shame for bringing him pain. Shame for making him relive that awful time in their lives.

So he placed the thought on the back-burner and knocked back the rest of his glass.

But he couldn’t help it. Sometimes- well a _lot_ of the time- he missed Luffy. Today he just...missed him a little bit more. And subsequently went a little too far. As he usually did.

“ _Shit_ ,” he slurs, clutching the bar in a white knuckled grip. His mind swam in mud, and he felt a prickling feeling of vomit beginning to rise. The man’s body was on fire, and his throat burned with the amount of alcohol he consumed. Just how much did he drink? Was he really this far gone?

The bartender regards him warily and gives him a glass of water. “I don’t think I’ll be comfortable giving you any more tonight, sonny. You want the tab?”

Kidd mumbles something incomprehensible, and the purpled haired man before him laughs. “I’ll take whatever language that was as a yes.”

As the man turns to attend to another customer, Kidd nods appreciatively at the pink colors of his pinstriped shirt. No one appreciates a good color nowadays. Kidd dressed similarly. It was one thing Luffy would always tease him about, back in the day. He even remembered one time when they-

Kidd stops himself, cursing. Luffy had told him to get out of his life. The sheer finality of the plea hit him like a bulldozer all over again. Luffy never wanted to see him again. _Ever_. Again.

The redhead hastily grabbed the drink before him, jugging down the liquid before frowning. Who the hell put water there? He numbly looked both ways for the bartender but saw no one. There was a striped man behind the counter to his left, but Kidd swore that the bartender was wearing something...purple. Yes, it was purple. But when it came to _where_ the purple color on the man was, Kidd could only grasp at straws. Was it his hair? Or maybe his pants?

He turns to the right and sees an outline of a fluffy purple...something. That must be him. Kidd reaches out a hand, straining up to clap down on his shoulder. “Iceburg, where...the _hell_ is my damned _rum_?” The man before him turns and gives him a once over through narrowed eyes from several feet above him.

The redhead furrows his brows. When did the bartender get so damn big?

“ _Oi_ , _oi_ , _oi_ , watch the damn hands,” a low bass sneers, gripping his wrist tightly and casting the limb back at him. “The hell you doing?”

Kidd flails backward ungracefully, catching the counter beside him so he didn’t fall from his stool. He squints at this new man who glared at him. Some weird metal mask covered his mouth, and his blonde hair was styled in...three directions? A ponytail on top, and a couple braids on either side of his face. He had a wide, built frame, smaller than the purple man beside him, yet bigger than Kidd himself. Kidd blinks slowly at him. What did this guy want?

The man exhales hard through his nose. “How can you touch Boss Kaido so casually? You tryna get _killed_ or something, _huh_?”

Who the hell was Kaido? Kidd scratches his head, trying to make sense of this new revelation. He thought the bartender’s name was Iceburg. The redhead studies the purple the bigger man donned carefully. As it came into focus, he felt like an idiot. It was a purple feather coat hanging from the man’s broad shoulders. That’s weird. Kidd didn’t recall Iceburg wearing a fur coat. He really _did_ make some sort of mistake.

The large man who was sitting with his back to him, newly identified as Kaido, placed a hand on his comrade’s shoulder. “Leave it be, Jack.” His deep, low voice seemed to shake the floors and furniture around him as he spoke. At the man’s words, Jack nods vigorously, scrambling away to another seat.

Something about the man’s voice struck a chord within Kidd. It had a melancholy, lonesome feel to it. As if he had lost something great. Kidd nods at nothing, understanding. He’s been there too.

Not even a minute passed before Kaido’s large frame began to shake, and from the sounds of it, he had started tearing up. If Kidd wasn’t so damn drunk, he might’ve even offered a comforting hand. He turns up his rough palm to his face. They morph from one, to three, then back to one again. Dizzying, he grabs for his water again, taking a big gulp. The man to his right isn’t exactly quiet as he weeps and recounts his woes, so Kidd can’t help but listen in.

“Why...why are we taking so _long_?” Kaido asks sadly. The men in front of him were silent, watching their authoritative figure down bottle after bottle of Japanese sake. “I thought we would be finished by now...”

“Boss Kaido!” Jack begins, a bit too brightly. “You’ve come so _far_! Look at everything you’ve managed to accomplish.”

“He’s right, Boss Kaido!” a new voice starts. “Your efforts have never been and will never be in vain!”

Kaido hiccups, letting the familiar buzz of the alcohol warm his body and ease his spirits. “You’re...right. You’re _right_.” He recovers from his sadness easily, and takes on a more arrogant air. 

The men in front of him cheer as their boss’s sobs subside. He brings himself to his full height on the stool, and Kidd eyes his form tiredly. Wasn’t it exhausting being so damn tall? He chuckles to himself at the irony.

“Because of our efforts, we were able to find out why Phase One wasn’t working,” Kaido booms proudly. He raises a glass to the people before him. “Let us toast to the lives of Marco and the others, who have died for the sake of our cause!” 

A roar of approval rips through a good portion of the bar. Kidd shoots the party a dirty look. Seriously? Were they children? There is no need for them to be so damn noisy. He was trying to drink away his sorrows here. Unlike that Kaido guy, he didn’t _have_ friends to toast with. Watching him get over his sorrow at the drop of a hat annoyed Kidd. He really didn’t want to be around this fool any longer.

Iceburg returns with his tab, watching him apologetically. “Sorry for the wait. Lots of people needed assistance on that end over there, you see.” The man nods to Kaido’s side of the bar. Kidd slaps some bills on the table, following his gaze. Their rowdiness seemed to sober him a little bit.

“Who the hell are these freaks, anyway?” Kidd mentally pats himself on the back for not sounding as awful as he felt.

The bartender sighs, leaning on the table with his elbows and flicking through his cash. “Kaido and his lackeys. That bunch ain’t nothing but trouble. Trust an old man like me- you do _not_ wanna get involved with him. They’re up to nothing but nasty business.”

“What do they do? And why are they here?” Kidd questions. Then he blinks in a drunken confusion. “You don’t want to get involved with them, but you still serve ‘em?”

“No one knows for sure what they do. The rumors about them alone are enough for people to stir clear. You’re lucky he’s a sad drunk today. That thing you pulled could’ve escalated badly.” 

Kidd stares into his glass, frowning before he chucks down the rest of his water. Iceburg sighs as he pockets his payment. “And I serve them because they wanna drink. Cash is cash, no matter how dirty. They like coming here because I don’t ask questions.”

Kidd nods in understanding. Business was business after all. But something about this Kaido character made his hair stand on end. He should try to steer clear as well.

His body decided to protest the excessive amounts of alcohol in its system. His stomach churns so violently that Kidd doubles over against the bar from pain, gripping his empty water with one hand and holding his midsection with the other. As the feeling passed, he let out a relieved sigh. God, his bed sounded heavenly right now.

“You goin’ home?” the bartender watches him. “You look like you could use a long ass sleep tonight.”

“Damn right I do,” Kidd grits, raising his head. It felt as though his body was a completely different entity. Like his head wasn’t really on his shoulders. It made everything he felt or heard seem ten times as potent.

He stands, wobbly, and watches as Iceburg begin cloning himself once more. “You’ve gotta teach me that multiplying trick, man...”

The man fixes him with a worried look. “You sure you're gonna be alright, sonny? You don’t look well at all.”

Kidd waves him off, already stumbling away. “I’m fine. I’ll have one hell of a hangover for a day or two, but I’ll be good. Thanks for everything, ice cream.”

The man blinks for a second before sputtering. “It’s Ice _burg_!”

Kidd hobbles away and ends up drunkenly calling a taxi to drive him home. Once he arrives and enters his apartment, a harsh wave of nausea hits him, and he hurries to the bathroom to puke out the contents of his stomach. Kidd already felt his body beginning to hate him for his rash decisions that night. He knew rum would fuck him up, but he kept drinking away like a man on a mission. Cursing, he cleans up as best as his intoxicated state would allow. Soon after he collapses onto his bed, and within seconds he’s out like a light.

\---

“That red haired ass bitch _visited_ you yesterday?” Sanji shakes his head, disbelieving. “Does he have a _death wish_?”

Zoro frowns as he stabs his vegetables with a fork. “He better be glad I wasn’t there, I would’ve fucked his shit _up_.”

Luffy chuckles, remembering Barty’s similar words from the previous day. “Yeah, I’ve definitely heard that one before...”

The trio sat around a table in Baratie’s main cabin at high noon, enjoying their respective meals. It had been Sanji’s idea- seeing as the man practically _lived_ at the place, he worked so much- to go there for lunch. Just the three of them. Zoro and Luffy were more than happy to oblige.

Their conversations had started normal enough, with talks of their next performance, or different types of things they’ve been up to lately. But it didn’t take too long for Sanji and Zoro to notice Luffy’s lack of usual enthusiasm, and they put him on the spot. As much as Luffy loved his friends, sometimes he wished they were a little less intuitive. Either that, or it was him getting worse at hiding how he was truly feeling.

Damn that Law.

“So what did he want?” Zoro prods, shoving a forkful of peppers and spinach into his mouth. He chews quickly before swallowing, pointing the metal utensil at Luffy. “I’m sure he didn’t come for housekeeping.”

Luffy felt a sense of deja vu from when he explained to Barty. “He wanted to...talk about our breakup.”

“What in the ever living _fuck_?” Sanji curses, eyes blazing. “Doesn’t he have the slightest idea how much you’ve suffered-”

“-and he thinks I’m still in love with him.”

Sanji and Zoro are deathly quiet. Luffy looks between the two, worried. They had that look on their faces, when they were up to nothing good. Luffy was happy that his friends were getting mad on his behalf, but he’s been trying to forget about the incident, and their curiosity was only making him remember it more. As much as they deserve to know what happened, it wasn’t easy for Luffy to rehash the story again.

He tentatively knocks on the table before them. “Sanji? ...Zoro? You guys in there?”

“Shit Cook, you got them knives right?”

“Those and my legs, and we should be good to go.”

“I can bring my swords from my place, too.”

“Aren’t you outta practice, though?”

“I can refresh my skills on that clown’s body.”

“ _Guys!_ Guys,” Luffy laughs, holding up a calming hand to the fuming dancers. “I’m...better now. I mean I was really fucked up yesterday because it had just happened, but…”

Sanji tilts his head, letting his long bangs trickle over his nose. “But?”

“Something...better happened after,” Luffy bites his lip and looks away, blushing a bit. “Made it easier to forget.”

Zoro stares at him with wide eyes. “No way. Did you finally get your ass _laid_ , Luffy?”

Luffy’s eyes shoot up to him, wild as his cheeks flush darker. “ _Zoro!_ No, damn it, I-”

“Get your damn mind out the gutter, Marimo,” Sanji frowns, smacking the muscular man on the shoulder. “Not everyone is as madly horny as you.”

Zoro rubs the sting on his arm playfully, throwing the blonde a pointed look. “Can you fucking blame me? Working in a strip club, constantly surrounded by scantily clad people? It’d be a turn on for anybody.”

The cook raises his eyebrows in his direction. ‘People’ _technically_ included him. Was Zoro also turned on by him as well? Would Zoro maybe want to..?

The blonde lets a wide smile split his lips. That...could be arranged.

“Wait a minute.” Sanji licks his lips, now trying to pull his own mind out of his wild fantasies. “What’re you trying to insinuate?”

Luffy closes his eyes against the raging libidos of his fellow dancers. It was almost painful to watch the obvious tension between them. “Guys,” he says, exasperated.

They turn to him in tandem, both grunting a gruff _“Huh?”_. Luffy sighs and nurses his drink. “I’m not fucking anybody. Do you really think I could even think about doing that at the moment? With everything in my life going to shit as it is?”

Sanji and Zoro seem to stand down at his words, contemplative. “My bad,” Zoro sighs disappointedly, leaning back in his chair. 

“Sorry,” the cook murmurs, twirling pasta around his plate before shoving it in his mouth. He slurps up a particularly long piece slowly, sighing as the taste washes over his tongue. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Zoro watches the action so hungrily that Luffy blushes despite himself.

Maybe Zoro wasn’t as clueless as he thought.

Sanji coughs lightly into a napkin. “So? What was the thing that happened after? That made it easier to forget?”

Luffy takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. 

“I had dinner with a guy here last night,” Luffy recounts, chewing on his food as he got lost in the memories. “And-”

“Oooh a date?” Sanji coos, leaning forward. “You got _my_ attention!”

Beside him, Zoro huffs. “Oh, so you can get excited about a _date_ , but I can’t get excited about Luffy getting laid.”

“ _Huh?_ ” the blonde drawled threateningly, narrowing his eyes at Zoro. “I’m a man who enjoys the simpler things in life. A barbarian like you who’s only got booze and sex on his mind could never understand.”

The green haired tenses, a piece of meat halfway to his mouth. “The fuck you say, shit cook? I’d shut my mouth if I were you.”

“God I’d _love_ to, actually-”

“So anyway,” Luffy continues, not batting an eye to their teasing quarrels. “I came with the intention of turning him down. Like I said earlier, I’m just not in the right mindset to be going into another relationship so soon after Kidd. That, and everything with Ace that’s going on...”

Zoro sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Guess that would do it. Well? Did you turn him down?”

“Wait, wait. Before you tell me,” Sanji says, holding up a hand. “I want a picture. Was this guy hot? What was his name?”

“I don’t have a picture,” Luffy shakes his head. “But his name is Law.”

The two before him still, shocked eyes boring into Luffy’s frame. The youngest of the trio darts between them, brows furrowed. “W-what is it?”

Zoro and Sanji exchange glances before the blonde speaks up first. “Is he tall, dark, and handsome?”

Luffy nearly chokes on his meat. “I...I guess you could describe him as that.”

Zoro’s face hardens. “I don’t like that guy. He gives me bad vibes.”

“You’ve _met_ him?” the dark haired asks loudly. “How?”

“Back when you were crying at the Going Merry,” the blonde explains softly. “Corazon introduced him to us. Law is his son.”

_Oh_.

Law _did_ mention Corazon in their little get-together the previous night.

“Seemed pretty worried for you back then, now I think about it. When he found you in the bathroom lounge, Zoro practically had to shove him out the way for him to leave. Even afterwards, I heard him trying to come back in, but I think Corazon stopped him.” Sanji raises an eyebrow at Luffy. “Were you guys talking or..?”

Something warmed so intensely in Luffy that he closed his eyes to let the feeling wash over him. Hearing Law go on about how much he cared for him was one thing, but hearing someone else tell him how Law _showed_ it was another entirely. Then shame made him lower his eyes. Luffy had been so caught up in his own issues that he never stopped to realize how Law must’ve felt watching him suffer. He felt a growing need to apologize to the man.

“Regardless,” the green haired says between swallows of food. “I still don’t like him. He gives off this cocky, overconfident attitude that I just don’t fuck with. Guys like him _seem_ clean on the surface, but in reality, they’ve got more baggage than they know what to do with.”

He downs the rest of his drink and wipes away at a dribble with the back of his hand, locking Luffy’s eyes with his own. “Something about that man seems off to me, Luffy. I can feel it in my gut. There’s no way this Law guy is trustworthy- he’s gotta be hiding something.”

Luffy swallows his food thickly, letting the words sink in.

“Don’t listen to this fool, Luffy. Law seemed really nice,” Sanji says, rolling up another load of spaghetti. “Marimo nearly jumped the poor guy as soon as he set foot in his sights. All because of his stupid inferiority complex.”

“Infer-” Zoro chokes. “My _what_?”

The blonde gives him a patronizing look, holding a delicate hand up to his mouth. “You heard me.” He turns to look at Luffy, keeping his eyes on the green haired dancer. “He’s just mad that someone hotter than him showed up. It must grind his gears to no end~”

Zoro growls deep in his throat and takes a fistful of Sanji’s shirt, pulling him close. His lips are tugged downward in a pissed sneer. “Say it again,” he dares in a soft but menacing voice. “I fucking _dare_ you to say that shit again.”

“Easy there, cowboy,” he purrs, half-lidded gaze flickering between Zoro’s lips and his eyes. “Learn to take a joke.”

Luffy mulls over Zoro’s words. Was Law really as bad as Zoro made him out to be? The consistency and genuinity of Law’s actions proved everything that Zoro said to be false. And especially considering the fact that Zoro just met the man, he likely only judged Law based on his appearance. His accusations were practically ungrounded.

But Zoro always had a keen nose for danger. And Luffy trusted Zoro.

The black haired shakes the thoughts in his head away. As much as he loved and relied on Zoro, he was being ridiculous. Zoro didn’t know Law all too well- though the same could really be said for him, too- and he likely hasn’t talked to the man since. Luffy, however, could judge him a bit more critically.

That day, back when Luffy just so happened to invite him to the Going Merry and Law saw him so down, he could’ve easily taken advantage of the situation. But he didn’t. Instead, the man had tried to comfort him. On _many_ occasions, Luffy soon realized, Law could’ve done some awful, horrible things to him, but he _didn’t_. 

One of the reasons Luffy didn’t give many lap dances at the Going Merry in the first place was because people took his kindness for granted. But when he gave one to Law, he restrained himself better than anyone else he’s come across. At Amazon Lily, he was always respectful of his working there. Even when they met on the bus, despite Luffy’s aggressions, he was unfalteringly kind. 

And during their dinner, when Luffy intended to brutally sever whatever connection they had, Law managed to take it by the reigns and make it even _stronger_. The man made Luffy’s heart feel something he thought it would never be able to feel again.

Hope.

So if Sanji of all people vouched for him, then who was he to doubt?

...wait a minute.

A sudden thought comes to Luffy, and he narrows his eyes suspiciously at the blonde. “Sanji,” Luffy deadpans quietly. The blonde ripped his angry gaze away from Zoro. “Yeah?”

“Why do you sing his praises?” Luffy asks curiously. If he doubted Zoro for his opinion, it was only right to question Sanji about his as well. “You and Zoro met him at the same time, right?”

Sanji nods. “That’s because...” The blonde parts from Zoro and takes a long sip from his blue lemonade. He sets down the drink, serious as he looks at the men before him. “...I think he’s _sexy as_ _hell_.”

Zoro balled angry fists back into the man’s shirt again, shaking him violently. “ _Now_ who’s the horny motherfucker!? Fucking hypocrite!”

Luffy bursts out laughing at Sanji, wiping at tears in his eyes. He’s gotta admit, Sanji’s humor always brought a big smile to his face. And the fact that he actually agreed with the blonde made it even funnier.

“I think he’s pretty hot too,” Luffy admits, chuckling. Zoro casts a disgusted look his way. “It’s why I gave him a lap dance when I first saw him. That, and he looked loaded enough to tip well.”

“ _You gave him a lap dance?_ ” Sanji shrills, open mouthed. “No you didn’t. You’re fucking with me.”

Luffy has to bite his lip to keep a knowing smirk off of it. He wasn’t sure why he felt his ego boost for giving Law a dance, but the look on Sanji’s face was so priceless he couldn’t help it. 

“Yeah, first night he was there,” Luffy grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I couldn’t help myself and kissed him, too.”

There’s a cold fire in Sanji’s eyes as he slowly stands, looking down at Luffy. “So you have chosen death, is that what you’re telling me?”

Beside him, Zoro’s _livid_. His arms are crossed over his chest, face dark with a mix of envy and spite. Luffy swallows. He thinks that Sanji’s attraction to the man only made Zoro’s disdain of the man grow even worse.

He narrows his eyes at the blonde. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, shit cook. He’s not all that special.” His voice is low, peeved gravel, and something about it makes Luffy sit on the edge of his seat, ready to bolt if he needed to.

Sanji turns to the man, ignoring the tone, his eyes comically wide. “Were we looking at the same man? Did you see that smooth, tan tattooed skin? _Fuck_ that shirt he wore did his abs wonders. And those gorgeous gray eyes? I swear I saw flicks of gold in them in the light. Paired with that easy going smile too, _man_ I just-”

Zoro seizes the cook’s jaw in his fingers tightly, a dangerous glow to his eyes as they flit to the blonde. “That’s enough out of you, _Sanji_.”

The blonde knew that his little joke would get the green haired fired up, but not to _this_ extent. He shivered hopelessly at the rough use of his name, and he quiets obediently. There were many things that... _excited_ Sanji in the world, and his name on Zoro’s tongue was very, _very_ high on that list. Angry or not.

Humor glittered in his eyes as he turns them to Luffy, a light pink on his cheeks.

“Sorry, got off on a tangent there,” he grins, followed by a grunt as Zoro kicks him under the table. “You were saying? You came here on a date with Law, then what?”

Luffy was on his phone, waiting for them to finish flirting. He pockets the device and clears his throat. “I was still mad from Kidd when I met Law yesterday. He visited at the worst time, right before I left to meet him. So when we sat down and started talking I kinda just...lost it.”

Zoro shakes his head. “That’s understandable, though.”

“It doesn’t excuse it. I was acting so mean when in reality I wanted to let him down softly. But the words just kept coming and coming, and I didn’t know how to stop myself.” Luffy takes a deep breath. “I kept asking him why he brought me there...I just refused to believe that he didn’t have an ulterior motive.”

“It’s common in our line of work for people to be creeps,” Sanji reminded him softly. “You were just looking out for yourself.”

Luffy makes a frustrated sound. “Law just wanted to know more about me but I kept blowing him off. He even guessed that something happened! And all he did was ask me what was wrong and tell me he wanted to help but I...”

“Luffy,” Sanji begins, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “You’re going through a lot. You can’t expect yourself to be perfectly fine opening up to other people.”

“But I’m alright around you guys!” he cries out. Sanji watches him, sympathy lining his features. “I feel like I can temporarily leave all my problems behind when I’m with everyone else. But Law somehow brings out both the worst and the best out of me and I’ve known him for like, a _week_.”

Luffy shakes his head. “How easily we clicked scared the living shit out of me. When I kept rambling, he just shut me up and told it to me straight. Said he thinks I was ‘dealt a bad hand’.”

Zoro polishes off his plate as he listens. He looks up to Luffy at the words. “I hate to agree with him, but he’s not wrong.”

“He wanted me to talk to him because I was in pain, and...” Luffy takes a calming breath. Just thinking about it made his heart race. “Law cares about me so damn much- what he sees in me I have _no_ idea- and I was being unnecessarily rude to him. Time and time again.”

The black haired man sits up a little taller in his seat. “I want to apologize to him. For real this time. And...I want to start over.”

A smile tugs at Sanji’s lips at the words. Memories of meeting Luffy for the first time flash in his mind, back when he was happiness incarnate, eager and excited and always ready to burst into a grin. His shadow stood before the current Luffy, whose features showed remorse but shone with a fierce determination.

The green haired beside him beams. “Guess you gotta set up a formal date now, huh?”

Sanji smiles warmly at the man who said exactly what he was thinking. When Zoro wasn’t being a piece of shit, he could actually be incredibly endearing and supportive of his friends.

“Though I still don’t like him,” Zoro mutters.

The blonde’s internal praise of the man fades away to nothing.

Luffy blushes, embarrassed. “I’m kind of nervous to talk to him again, though. Every time we’ve met, we always ended up on the wrong foot-”

“Then fucking walk straight then,” Sanji grits, raising an eyebrow at him. He chuckles. “Well. As straight as you can.”

Luffy huffs. “Says the guy whose whole shtick is his legs.”

Zoro guffaws loudly, turning away from the blonde as his shoulders shake with laughter. “I did _not_ see that coming Luffy,” he chokes, shaking his head. “Especially from you, Luffy.”

“You’ve rubbed off on me, I guess,” Luffy shrugs, a smile on his face.

Sanji glowers at both of them. “Remind me to never bring you guys out here ever again.”

Their empty plates pile in the middle of the table, and Sanji waved to Nokijo to help him take them to the back of the restaurant. Soon after Sanji returns and foots the bill, the three of them leave and pile into Zoro’s yellow jeep. With a flick of the wrist and the roar of the engine, the trio takes off under the bright rays of the sun. 

“What time was your English class again?”

“Two,” Luffy answers lazily from the back seat. “Take your time getting back though, I don’t give a shit about that class.”

Sanji snorts around his cig, an elbow out the passenger seat window. “I hated English too. Hell’s the point of taking a class on a language you already know?”

“Half the stuff that comes out your mouth ain’t English,” Zoro retorts from the driver’s seat. “It’s shit. And you’re fluent in it.”

“Fuck off, Marimo.” The blonde blows a long drag of smoke out the window. “You seem to understand me just fine.”

“Being around you for so long, I would have to or I’d be lost whenever you speak.” 

Sanji barks out a laugh. “Zoro, you’d get lost _regardless_.”

Zoro’s grip on the steering tightens as he makes a turn. “I told you, I got over that shit when I was little. Stop fucking-”

The blonde snickers. “You were supposed to make a left.”

Profanities Luffy has never heard before leaves Zoro’s mouth in a low growl, followed closely by Sanji’s magical laughter. The younger bites back a smile at the two as he pulls out his phone, busying himself with a text.

Time passes by steadily. As they pull up to his campus, Zoro snaps him out of his thoughts. “We’re here.”

“Finally,” Sanji grumbles. He turns to the backseat. “You alright, kiddo? You’ve been kind of quiet.”

Luffy beams brightly at them, tucking his phone into a pocket. “Never better.”

The two dancers in the front seats exchange a look. Who knows what the implications of that smile meant, or the meaning behind those words. But whatever it was, it sure made Luffy happy. 

When’s the last time he genuinely smiled like that?

\---

“Nice work, Dr. Trafalgar.”

“Amazing job as always, sir.”

“ _Captain!_ ”

Law turned to the last voice to see Shachi running towards him, Penguin following on his heels. The red head flings his arms around Law, burying his head into the curve of his neck.

“You only call me that when you’re stressed,” Law sighs, patting his friend on the back gingerly. “Was the operation that scary?” From below him, Shachi nods quietly. 

“I was terrified,” Penguin admits, rubbing both his forearms. “I thought we lost her.”

Law’s face hardens as he thinks back to the intense surgery. There was a horrifying moment where the monitors started to go haywire and the patient temporarily lost her breathing. Consequently, hysterical pandemonium ensued. If not for Law’s urgent instructions and detailed guidance, who knows what could’ve happened to the woman.

The surgeon takes shuddering breath against Shachi, feeling the pounding heart of his friend through his scrubs. “I’m just glad we were able to save her in the end,” Law sighs. “She’s a fighter, alright.”

The trio make their way back to Law’s office, finally off their feet after hours upon hours of standing. Law wants to close his eyes, even for a moment, to catch a few minutes of precious sleep. Knowing how deprived he was, the minutes would turn likely into hours, and he was not about to have his sleep interrupted by some nurse shaking him awake, begging him to come back out to the floor. It would only make him even more fatigued.

Instead, he reaches for his phone to take his mind off how much his body begged for rest. He lazily scrolls through the notifications until he sees a text message from a certain teen. His eyes widened in disbelief. Luffy had texted him. _He_ had texted _him!_ What did he want? Was it to tell him to never see him again? The surgeon’s finger pauses over the banner. If it was, Law would be devastated. He takes a deep breath and clicks on it, expecting the worse. Ripping a bandaid off was better than a slow peel, anyway.

Law’s mouth slowly unhinges as he reads the text.

Then reads it again.

Then re-reads it _again_.

His head felt light. Was he dreaming?

_Hey, Law. im rlly sry about last night._

_You’re right. im going through a lot of things_

_atm & i took it out on you when you _

_just wanted to help. I’ve decided to make_

_it up to you somehow. Do you wanna_

_meet up again sometime? I wanna start_

_this over right._

“What’s up Law, you good?” Penguin asks, fanning himself with some magazines from the waiting area. Some color drains from his face as he turns to look at him. “Oh god, why are you smiling? Is someone suffering?”

Ignoring that last bit, Law smiles wider as he types a hasty reply before tucking his phone away.

_Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. I_

_understand. I would love to meet_

_with you again, Luffy._

Penguin raises his brow at that but isn’t given a chance to reply. A nurse pops her head into the room, announcing that their presence was needed. The doctor and nurses leave the room, called back to their duty.

Three dots appear on the abandoned phone, signifying a text in progress.

_I’m glad :)_

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been looking forward to this chapter for a while. Thanks for reading! Until next time~


	13. Taste of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo wasn’t the least bit intimidated by the men at the round table. If anything, he was more concerned over his own profits from their scheme. If he couldn’t get his money because this didn’t go well, he would not be a happy man.
> 
> And no one would want that, now would they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Buckle up, guys. This one is important. And I rhyme a few times unintentionally lol.

\---

**13\. Taste of Coffee**

\---

Doflamingo wasn’t the least bit intimidated by the men at the round table. If anything, he was more concerned over his own profits from their scheme. If he couldn’t get his money because this didn’t go well, he would _not_ be a happy man.

And no one would want that, now would they?

“Doflamingo.”

The blonde raises his hairless brows to the voice. Kaido’s frowning at the head of the table, thick arms crossed tightly across his muscled chest. “You’re taking so damn long that it drove me to drink. What the fuck is the hold up?”

The pink feathered laughs loudly, merry amusement pouring out of his pores. The pale scientist on Kaido’s right glares angrily at him. “What the hell is so funny, Joker?”

Doflamingo comes down from his high with a satisfied sigh, adjusting the glasses on his face as he peers at the man. “Caesar,” he purrs, and the scientist recoils at the thick honey of his voice. “I’ll deflect the question to _you_.”

He sits up a little straighter in his chair, the smile dropping from his face as a frown takes its place. “What’s taking so long?”

On the blonde’s left, Trebol snickers as Caesar pales. “Dumbass,” he mutters under his breath.

The scientist purses his lips and quietly searches the wall behind the blonde for answers. Doflamingo can feel his anger rising from the man’s silence. “I’m doing my part by testing Phase Two, but I can only test what I have. You need to speed this process up, Caesar.”

“I’m _trying_!” Caesar yells, throwing his arms in the air. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. “I’m trying,” he repeats in a more level tone.

“There’s just been so many discrepancies between the first batch of SMILE and the second,” he begins, glaring at the table before them. “I’ve had to pretty much scrap what I had and start from scratch. Ever since the failure of Phase One two years ago, I’ve been busting my ass to make this Phase Two much more potent and practically undetectable. But just like anything in the science world, it’s a hell of a lot easier said than done. That’s why it’s taking so long, because I wanted to get it right this time.”

Caesar leans his chin on the back of his hand as he studies the two men before him. “Then! On _top_ of perfecting Phase Two, I had to replicate it by the _hundreds!_ Lots of them still come out bad, so I have to toss them and start over _again!_ ”

He leans back in his chair and runs a gloved hand through his long hair. “Give me a break here. I’ve been making quite a few batches- not as many as I made for Phase One, but I’m getting there.” 

Kaido frowns deeply. “If so many Phase Two SMILEs have been made for testing, then why haven’t I been informed of more test results? Doflamingo?”

The scientist raises an eyebrow at Doflamingo. “Why, indeed?”

The blonde scowls at the younger man. “That shit is out of my hands. The way this fool Caesar makes SMILE, it comes out as a powder. If I want to test it, I need to slip it into an open drink of a customer and watch for their reaction.”

“I fail to see a problem,” Kaido points out, deep voice rattling. “You run a _strip club_ for fuck’s sake. It can’t be that difficult.”

Trebol’s face twists with barely contained amusement. “You clearly don’t know how this works, huh?”

The bigger man frowns down at him as Doflamingo chuckles, veins popping on his forehead. Kaido of all people saying that was the most ironic thing he’s heard in a while.

“Of course you think it wouldn’t be difficult, huh?” Doflamingo lets a wicked grin spread on his features. “What happened to that place you tested those Phase One SMILEs at? Probably _‘failed to see a problem’_ there, too.”

“Joker,” Caesar growls menacingly. “Watch your mouth.”

Doflamingo narrows his eyes at Kaido. “Now that you’ve asked for my help, we’re doing this _my_ way. You want your tests so you can make your money? Fine. But good things come to those who wait.”

“I’m not a very patient man, Doflamingo,” the large man sneers. “If you’re going to waste my time, we’ll send batches for testing to other clubs in the area instead. Maybe they will get the message and test faster than you will.”

“If that’s how you think you’ll speed up the process, then by all means. But,” a smirk sneaks onto the blonde’s tan face. “Let’s see how long they last. You wanted to do this shit on the down low- simple networking, close contacts. The clubs you bring into this won’t have the experience that I do. If they fuck up and get caught-”

“Then we’ll take care of it like we’ve taken care of it before,” Kaido states easily, cold eyes locking onto Doflamingo’s. “Simple.” His amber gaze shone with a fierce ruthlessness, and the blonde met it with a dimmed smile. How scary. 

“SMILE could sell underground for a fortune,” the larger man continues, his deep voice rattling the air itself. “These tests are imperative to ensure that they’re reliable and easy to use for future buyers. The faster you get your shit together, the faster we can all make some nice cash.”

Doflamingo adjusts his feather jacket as he counters. “You want a constant flow of money, right? Then you’re gonna want something that could work long-term. _I’m_ planning to work long-term here. That means we take this one step at a time. If we jump the gun, everything could fall apart. An important step to take is ensuring little to no encounters with authorities. Having police on the scene will fuck up everything.”

“Oh god, not the cops,” Trebol groans. “Those fuckers stick their noses into everything.”

Caesar chuckles. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about the police.”

The blonde shoots him a questioning look, but the scientist remains frustratingly quiet. His eyes then move to the wide stature of Kaido, who only nods subtly. “Go on.”

Doflamingo exhales roughly through his nose. They should be more transparent with him if that was the case. “Regardless. What catches the attention of people like the police are rumors, and we can _not_ afford for people to start talking. To not have rumors, we need to operate in a way that makes everything we do seem _natural_.”

Doflamingo rests his chin on the knuckles on his hand, brows furrowed as he talks. “To further contradict what you said earlier Kaido, about my job not being difficult- if anything, it’s even _more_ difficult _because_ I run a strip club. Constantly having to worry about keeping in line with regulations and policies. Making sure that it doesn’t look like we’re overstepping any rules. Because if we do, that’ll capture much more than the police’s attention. If we don’t want to deal with that, then I have to work within those boundaries.”

Caesar makes a haughty sound from the back of his throat. “I’m slaving away in a lab for years on end, but you’re running a strip club and you’re complaining?”

Doflamingo’s grin shrinks as he faces the pale man. “You’d be surprised the amount of clubs that get shut down for being exposed for shit like this. I make good money off the Going Merry, remember? I’d rather keep that income, so I’m perfectly content staying in the lanes paved out for me.”

Caesar looks as though he’s about to propose a rebuttal when Kaido places a silencing hand on the scientist’s shoulder. “Let the man finish,” he says softly.

The scientist searches the larger man’s face for a moment before relenting, sulking back into his seat.

Doflamingo juts a thumb over in his partner’s direction. “Fortunately, Trebol here makes my job easier. He’s the one slipping SMILE into the drinks.”

“As slippery as snot, one might say,” the man grins, sniffling as he pushes up the glasses on his nose. Caesar shoots him a look of pure disgust. 

“Here’s how we work,” Doflamingo starts, placing his hands on the table to gesture along. “Customers at the Going Merry can choose between ordering drinks from the bar, or bottle service. Bottle service comes with closed bottles, so once we hand them over to the customer, there’s nothing we can do. Since bottle service is pretty pricey, it’s somewhat of a rarity, so most just order from the bar. There, it’s very easy for Trebol to slip the drug into the open drinks. Not even the staff have noticed. It’s been working like a charm.”

Beside him Trebol nods, proud of himself. “I always try to stay out of sight, too! Even if a staff member happened to see me, no one even questions why I’m back there since I’m Doffy’s right hand man. It’s crazy how well things have been going.”

Kaido only raises an eyebrow at the strange man, then returns to Doflamingo as he continues.

“But my idiotic brother, Corazon, watches over the place when I’m away working here with you all.” The blonde feels veins on his neck and head pulsing with aggravation. “He wants to switch to a safer ‘closed drink’ system for the Going Merry, so customers see all their drinks poured straight from unopened bottles. No matter how many times I talk to the fool, he’s determined. Shit gets on my last nerve.”

“Isn’t that kind of bad?” Caesar asks, casting a troubled glance at the pink feathered man. “What if he succeeds? Then your plan will be ruined.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m working on him,” Doflamingo chuckles, smiling. “Shutting down his ideas outright could lead to suspicion, so instead, I’m steadily refusing his ideas and proposing reasons as to why he shouldn’t. Are you starting to see a pattern here?” 

The blonde sits up in his chair fully, carefully studying the two men before him. “Slow and steady wins the race. I’m determined to make this shit work, no matter what. I’m not going to fuck up Phase Two like you two fucked up Phase One with Marco.”

The scientist bares his teeth, anger pulsating through his body. “ _Joker-_ ”

“Shut up and think about it before you interrupt, Caesar,” Doflamingo growls darkly. “No one goes to a fucking _coffee shop_ on suspicion of drugs. It’s the _night clubs_ . We’re _infamous_ for that kind of shit, so I have a lot more risk to take into consideration. But yet here I am, thriving, while the coffee shop was a failure. How the _hell_ did you guys mess that up?”

Caesar bares his teeth, gripping the edges of his chair. “You seem to be misunderstanding something, Joker. _We_ didn’t do _shit_ . Marco was the one that decided to pull out of the scheme. We had to silence him in order to prevent those _rumors_ you oh so despise. And it wasn’t a failure, because without Marco, we wouldn’t have known that Phase One wasn’t working.”

Trebol laughs, and Caesar lazers his golden eyes onto the shaking figure. “So your man pussied out on it all, and your little experiment was a waste of time. Sounds like the issue lies in-”

“I’d continue on about how you’ll fix this if I were you,” Kaido grits, low and dangerous. He looked positively livid. Trebol is quick to get the hint and quiets, backing down. The pink feathered man stomps down the small tendrils of unease that started to squirm in his gut. Kaido was not a person anyone would want to incur the wrath of. Put him on the spot? Sure. 

But get him irate? It’s asking for trouble.

Doflamingo folds his hands over his mouth as he speaks, hiding his deep scowl. “If we do this right, no, _when_ we do this right, the payoff will be _immense-_ much more than anything that stupid cafe could’ve produced. Yes, Marco helped test Phase One and discovered that it was shot to shit. But at what cost?”

The blonde shakes his head. “I don’t want my place to go down like his did. That incident was _everywhere_ on the news. Can you imagine the rumors that spread from that?”

Caesar slams his hands on the table. “But we got the chief of police to cover!” He sits back in his chair and scratches his head thoughtfully. “What did Akainu give to the media as an excuse again? It had something to do with pressure...”

“A faulty pressure relief valve,” Kaido finishes for the scientist, giving the pink feathered man a stink eye. “Like I said earlier, from the silencing to the rumors. _We_ _took care of it_. However...”

His eyes flicker between Trebol and Doflamingo before sighing, resting his right temple in his pointer and middle fingers. “I would rather not go through all that trouble again. It gets tiring paying off the police to shut up.”

Doflamingo huffs at that. Money really does make the world go ‘round.

“You ask me to practice patience so you can achieve the results I want. I will take your advice for now Doflamingo, seeing as you still bring a decent amount of revenue to the table. But rest assured…” The larger man’s expression turns serious as he regards the two with narrowed, blazing eyes. “If you disappoint me, I will not hesitate. _You will be next_.”

Doflamingo swallows thickly at the threat. He wasn’t the least bit intimidated by the men at the round table. If anything, he was more concerned over his own profits from their scheme. If he couldn’t get his money because this didn’t go well, he would not be a happy man.

But an unhappy, threatening, fuming _Kaido_ ? He would _much_ rather avoid that.

“Just sit back and relax,” the blonde manages with an easy smile. “Let me take care of everything.”

\---

It’s been several days, and Kidd can’t get the conversation from the bar out of his head. He didn’t even find it within him to bark back at Jewelry’s insults while at his mechanic shop.

“Fucking clown,” the woman spits as she marches out of his office, “I’ll go be the boss myself, since your sorry ass wants to waste away in here.” She leaves slamming the door loudly.

Her words went in one ear and out the other. Whatever the pink haired was going on about was none of his concern. He didn’t care for it. His mind was a million miles away, back to the groggy memories of that night he went to the bar. Kidd didn’t remember details, but he could pinpoint a few important names and phrases. Something about a group of people. Something about ‘Phase One’. Something about a noisy party.

Something about a man named Marco.

Thinking about that name made Kidd’s head hurt. It seemed so _familiar_. Where had he heard it? Kidd closes his eyes tightly as he travels deep down memory lane. For some reason, he finds himself looking back to his time with Luffy.

_It had only been a week or so since Luffy came to Kidd’s door, crying because of the burden of his brother’s hospital bills. The red head never pushed for more information, giving Luffy all the space he needed to come to a better place mentally. Luffy liked to talk about his brother when it was to remember the good times. It served as a good distraction from the big responsibility he ultimately had to face. Keeping the sentiment in mind, Kidd patiently waited for whenever Luffy was ready to elaborate._

_Today was that day._

_They sat on the sofa in Luffy’s apartment, joined at the thigh. A photo album was splayed open across their laps, and the younger man was flipping through the pictures slowly. Kidd sat quietly as he listened to Luffy explain the stories behind some of them, laughing with him when he found a particularly happy one, or consoling him when he found a particularly sad one. The action of looking back on these moments seemed to be therapeutic for him, so Kidd gave Luffy this time to heal. The younger stops at a certain picture and takes a big, shuddering breath as he turns to Kidd._

_“Ace and I. We’re...not blood related.”_

_Kidd turns to him in shock. “...What?”_

_Luffy nods, his face turned down to look at the photo. Ace and him were young, covered in bloody scratches and bruises as they stood proudly in front of a forest. “He’s my adoptive brother. I told you that last week, remember?”_

_Kidd thinks back for a little bit, hand on his chin. “...I don’t think I recall.”_

_The black haired frowns a bit but sighs. “It’s fine. Ace and I got along so well that no one could tell, anyway. Ever since we were little, people were always comparing just how similar we were to one another, and that continued as we grew up. That picture just reminded me of one of the first times we got along. He used to hate me, you know.”_

_“Really?” Kidd tries to think about Luffy bad mouthing Ace seriously, but the image wouldn’t conjure. “I can’t even imagine someone hating you.”_

_“Right?” the black haired shakes his head, a light blush spreading on his face. “It’s crazy to think about how far we’ve come from that.”_

_Luffy turns a few more pages, to a picture of three young children sharing cups of some sort. Kidd could recognize Luffy and Ace, but had never seen the blonde boy in earlier pictures. The red head’s fingers graze over the photo. “What’s this?”_

_Beside him, Luffy’s entire demeanor changes. Grief rolls off his body in waves, and Kidd’s face immediately softens. It’s one thing for Luffy to be sad, but a grieving Luffy made Kidd feel nothing but sympathy._

_“It’s a picture of me, Ace, and a friend of ours. He grew up with Ace and I when we were kids. The three of us were extremely close, kind of like brothers in a way. Ace had stolen some sake from our house and we exchanged cups to make our brotherhood official.” Luffy shakes his head. “Some Japanese thing Ace thought of.”_

_Kidd hums in understanding, facing the picture once more. They all looked so happy. “So...where is he now?”_

_“He died not too long after that.” Luffy lowers his gaze, sadness tugging his features downward. “He was only ten.”_

_The older man crushes his lover in a hug. “I’m sorry, Luffy. I didn’t mean to make you remember.”_

_Luffy releases himself from him. “It’s alright. It’s been eight years, after all.”_

_As the younger continues turning pages, a particular photo stands out to the older, and Kidd has to bite back a laugh. “What the hell happened here?”_

_“That,” Luffy begins, smiling fondly, “was my first taste of coffee.”_

_It showed a younger Luffy in his early teens with watery eyes, tongue hanging out in obvious disgust. Luffy was glaring accusingly at the boy beside him, who seemed to get a kick out of the younger’s pain. That must be Ace. He was pointing at Luffy as he laughed, and his other arm wrapping around his stomach for air. An abandoned coffee mug spilled dark liquid on the floor, and a large curly haired woman in the background seemed to be yelling at the duo for it._

_“It was plain black too, without any sugar,” Luffy made a face. “I will never forget the taste of that shit. Fucking disgusting.”_

_Kidd chuckled. “Is that how Ace started to love coffee?”_

_“Yeah,” Luffy nodded. “So as soon as he turned sixteen, he found a job at a place near our apartment called Marco’s Coffee. The owner there was so nice to me when I would visit Ace on the job. And Ace...he looked up to Marco a lot.”_

_Sadness washes over Luffy again. “So when the coffee shop they worked at burned down, I was so blindsided. Marco was so injured that he...he passed away. And Ace...well. You know what happened.”_

_Kidd nods, snaking his hand down to Luffy’s and squeezing. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t be,” the black haired sniffles. He looks up to Kidd with teary eyes. “I’m just glad to remember even the small things about Ace before the incident. It makes me happy.”_

_Luffy blinks the tears away and smiles up at Kidd. “I can’t wait for him to wake up so I can bring him one of his treasured cups of coffee.”_

Kidd narrows his eyes at the memory. Something wasn’t adding up.

The red head racked his brains for more information on that night out drinking, but his drunken, discombobulated memories made no effort in materializing his request. Kidd groans, hands balling into fists. He was so angry that he wanted to punch something. Grabbing a hammer off the toolset on his desk, he chucks it at the wall with a grunt and sharp flick of his wrist. It lands with a loud _clunk_ before it clatters to the floor, leaving behind a dark groove on the wall next to all the other marks of pent up frustration.

“Kidd, you _fucker_!”

The red head rubs his temples tiredly as Jewelry bursts into his office for what seemed like the fifth time that shift. She looked even more pissed than he felt. 

“I told you to stop doing that shit! My office is right next to yours! I don’t wanna hear your noisy ass, got it?”

Kidd sighs deeply. “Kindly fuck off, Jewelry. Tryna think here.”

“Huh?!” she drawls loudly. She places her hands on her hips, facing him. “I’ve been trying to think straight myself for the last five hours, but I can’t! You and your stupid _feelings_ have been fucking with the whole garage’s flow. Everyone is on edge because of you!”

The man is quiet at that, contemplative eyes searching his desk. The pink haired woman sighs from the doorway, anger seeping away as she watches him. “I get that you’re worked up because of your ex, Captain, but you’ve got a business to run. I’d suggest you get off your ass and get to it.”

She leaves with a slam of the door, and Kidd watches her go oddly. Was that her trying to cheer him up? He huffs through his nose and leans back in his chair, digging his wrists into his eyes. She was right. He needed to get going. He had been holed up in his office for too long thinking about this.

But the feeling of missing something important irked him like no other.

Kidd recalls Luffy telling him that Ace used to work at the coffee shop that Marco ran. He _remembers_ that. And he remembers the papers about the incident from two years ago, when Marco’s Coffee had gone up in flames. The paper had mentioned one person had passed away, and one was critically injured. The reason behind the fire…

The man frowns. Wasn’t it something about the equipment going haywire?

“Wait a minute...” Kidd murmurs, brows furrowing as he thinks. Back at the bar, he could’ve sworn- no, he _knows-_ he heard someone mention Marco’s name. If he remembered correctly, it was some man named...Kaido? What did he say?

Clarity hit Kidd like a ton of bricks to the chest. Something sank low in his stomach as the fog in his memory finally cleared, and the words of the larger man from the bar rang in his head. 

_‘Let us toast to the lives of Marco and the others, who have died for the sake of our cause!’_

Kidd curses aloud, and he itched to throw something else against the wall. Marco’s Coffee went up in flames. According to the news reports, the cause was due to faulty equipment.

So why did this Kaido guy say that Marco died for _his_ sake?

The revelation made Kidd’s head spin. How had he not made the connection before? All the dots were laid out, but he was just too stupid to connect them. Or too drunk to. Something was going on, and if the feeling in his gut was anything to go by, it was nothing good at _all_.

What...if that Kaido guy had something to do with the coffee shop burning down?

Kidd quickly chased the thought out of his head. There was no way. Maybe the larger man was spouting nonsense as he drank. That must be it. There was just no way that it was possible...right?

‘ _Kaido and his lackeys. That bunch ain’t nothing but trouble. Trust an old man like me- you do not wanna get involved with him. They’re up to nothing but nasty business._ ’

Iceburg’s words from that night echo loudly in Kidd’s head, and they drain the color from his face. Even the bartender had been wary of their group. Careful to attend to their needs with haste, always treading lightly as he maneuvered around them. They carried a clout and exuded a presence that no one dared to mess with.

Suddenly, the implications of Kaido’s words became all the more real.

Kidd began to panic. If Kaido had been speaking the truth, and Marco passed away because of him and their group...then the whole ‘messed up equipment’ excuse that news outlets gave as the cause behind the incident was a _lie_. 

Or worse, the whole thing could’ve been staged.

Kidd sat very still for several moments, struggling to get his thoughts in line. Even if he was way off in his deductions, there had to be some grain of truth in them. Kaido said Marco died because of their ‘cause’. Both the media and Luffy said that Marco passed away from the fire in the cafe.

One of them had to be lying. It just didn’t make _sense_.

He...he needed to tell Luffy.

The man reached for his phone, and it wasn’t until he put in his passcode wrong that he realized his hands were shaking. The information sagged his shoulders with its weight, and slowed his fingers as he typed. How was he supposed to break the news about something so big?

The red head pauses. How...was he supposed to speak to the teen at all? After their giant argument a few days ago, Luffy said to leave him alone, and never come near him again. Ever. Kidd rubbed his eyes tiredly. Was it even _possible_ to reach out to Luffy? Would the younger even care for a text from Kidd? The last message from Luffy was how they were over. No matter how many times Kidd has messaged after that, his texts remained unopened and unread. Every time he called, it went straight to voicemail.

How the hell was he supposed to reach Luffy now? Short of appearing at his dorm one more time. Kidd cringed at the option. He did not want to go through that just to be told off and see Luffy in pain all over again. He wouldn’t be able to trust himself and keep his emotions in check.

Kidd swallows his pride and decides that a text would be the best course of action. Of course, he would much rather see Luffy in person to discuss the turn of events, but considering their past, this would have to do for the moment.

_Lu. Please respond._

The red head stares long and hard at the unsent message before deciding to start over.

_Luffy, please listen. This is urgent._

_We really need to talk. Preferably_

_in person, but over the phone is_

_alright, too. It’s about the incident_

_from two years back. Please respond,_

_this is important._

Kidd hits the send button and stares at the screen for minutes after. The message was still marked ‘unread’. He drags a hand slowly down his face. What was he expecting, an instant reply? He sighs as he sets the device down, head pounding. He just hopes that Luffy somehow sees his message, even if it’s on accident. Luffy had to get back to him as soon as possible. 

Before something else happens.

“ _Kidd!_ ” he hears Jewelry scream from the garage. “Get your ass out here, we got customers waiting!”

Her voice then loses its edge, volume softening as she begins conversing with what Kidd assumes to be customers. “Hun I’m so sorry, my boss is being a little bitch, I’ll drag him out here in a min.” 

It returns to the growl-like tone it had before. “Kidd, _for fucks’s sake!_ ”

“Give me a bloody _minute_ , woman!” Kidd yells back, irritation flooding his body as he stands. Ever since he opened the shop and started business after getting fired from his last job, things had been pretty smooth sailing.

Until he met Jewelry.

After a month of her working there, Kidd had no idea why he hired that fiery menace. Even now, he still has no idea why he’s kept her here all this time.

Maybe it was because she took his anger unfazed and returned it two fold. She didn’t care for his emotional swings, and instead scorched him for it, berating him with words that even he had never heard of. Though he and Jewelry were constantly cursing each other and at each other’s necks, they seemed to have this strange, mutual bond of understanding. 

Ironically, Jewelry was the closest thing Kidd had to a friend.

“ _Kidd!_ I swear to hell’s gates and back you have five seconds before I’m coming back there and shoving a _foot up your ass_.”

The red head shakes his head, disguising his smile as a frown. “God damn it- I’m _coming!_ ”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lots of info to digest this chapter. Thanks for reading! Until next time~
> 
> P.S. I hated Trebol back when I was watching Dressrosa. Not just because he was an antagonist, but because of his disgusting snot. Like get a tissue. Please, I beg.
> 
> P.P.S. How does Luffy have a picture of himself, Ace, and Sabo you may ask? I took the picture.


	14. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So it’s definitely a date this time, right?”
> 
> Law glares at Shachi, and from somewhere beside him, Bepo whoops. “He’s blushing, so we can take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ask and you shall receive. Welcome to the chapter you’ve all been waiting for.

\---

**14\. Breathtaking**

\---

“So it’s definitely a date this time, right?”

Law glares at Shachi, and from somewhere beside him, Bepo whoops. “He’s blushing, so we can take that as a yes.”

The surgeon watches Penguin nod proudly and wipe away an imaginary tear in the mirror. “Our baby’s all grown up. Where have the years gone?”

The surgeon scowls. “I hate every single one of you.”

“Aww, we love you too,” Shachi grins, elbowing the man. “Now hold still so I can finish your hair.”

Law sits in a chair in his bathroom, facing the mirror as careful hands dive back into his short tresses, primping him proper for his... _date_ . The word set off sparks in his head. He couldn’t believe it. Finally. _Finally_. He felt as giddy as a schoolboy thinking about how things would go. Apparently, his friends were just as excited as he was, bustling in and out of his bathroom to help him get ready.

“Isn’t this what girls do for like, prom or some shit?” Law asks sarcastically, flinching away from Shachi’s rough hands on his hair. “Shit- that _hurts_ you know.”

“Oh stop your whining, princess. You have thick hair. Be grateful we’re lending you a hand here, I can’t _believe_ how helpless you are at these things.” Shachi slips a comb through his locks more carefully regardless, sweeping some down to cover his forehead. “And this is practically your equivalent of prom, since you didn’t go back in highschool. Let us spoil you a little.”

Bepo crouches in front of him, dabbing at his face with a wet towelette. He turns to reach for something that he can’t see, and comes back a bottle that looks suspiciously like his skin tone. Law glares hard at the blonde. “Bepo I’m _not_ going to wear makeup.”

“What?” he frowns, looking up at Law. “But I even went out and got your shade. Not even some concealer?” 

The surgeon glares down at him, eyes flashing. “The answer’s _no_.”

“But you’d look so much better with those eye bags of yours covered up, you know,” Shachi chimes in, rearranging some of the hair in his face. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without them.”

Penguin laughs from the doorway. “Nah, it’s part of his charm. You’d be surprised how many ladies swoon over the ‘tired and depressed’ look.”

Law raises an eyebrow in the mirror, clearly unamused. “Was that supposed to be a compliment?”

Below him, Bepo hums in concentration. “Well if you don’t want your hideous dark circles hidden, then I’ll just let you off the hook with some moisturizer.” 

“Thanks,” Law deadpans as the trio around him laughs mercilessly. They sure were hellbent on insulting him today.

The blonde reaches for a different bottle and squeezes a white lotion onto the tips of his fingers. He reaches up and gently spreads it across Law’s face, allowing it to absorb into his skin. He nods approvingly before stepping away. Shachi follows him shortly after, allowing Law to admire himself in the mirror.

“Better be glad I came with some nice clothes,” Penguin mutters just loud enough for Law to hear. “Your sense of style is _awful_. Who the hell wears leopard jeans nowadays?”

“Fuck off, I do,” the surgeon huffs, checking out his reflection. Law looked _good_. Though he would never admit it was thanks to his friends.

Penguin brought him a black velvet shirt with a deep v-neck that stopped just short of his belly button. The sleeves were a bit too short for his arms, so he bunched them up to right below his elbows. The top clung to him a little more than he would’ve liked, but it _did_ define his muscles in all the right places. It also showed off the intricate swirls of dark ink on his chest and forearms, so he let his slight discomfort slide. Penguin forced him to wear dark wash jeans that, according to him, made his ass look nice. Law wasn’t sure what to make of that, so he just let it be.

His hair was the most kempt he’s seen it in a while, with dark treks sweeping downwards to his eyes and softly haloing around his face. Shachi touched upon his sideburns and the hair on his chin only slightly, but the small adjustments brought out nice angles of his jaw. His face seemed to glow under the bathroom lights thanks to whatever Bepo put on it, and each ear sported a couple of small golden hoops, forced upon him by Penguin.

Law reaches up and touches them tentatively. “Aren’t these a little much?”

Shachi shakes his head. “Nah, makes you look badass.”

The surgeon sighs. “Shachi, your opinion is the most unreliable here.”

“They make you look badass.”

“Bepo, you’re not that much better.”

Penguin glances at his phone and makes a panicked noise. “Law it’s already 6:41, you gotta go!”

“6:41? _Shit_.” Law jumps up from his chair and pushes past the trio in his restroom, frantically searching for last minute items to pocket. They had agreed for Law to pick up Luffy by seven, and they would take an evening stroll in the nearby park since it was warm that day.

As he races across the apartment, Shachi is right on his heels. “Are you bringing a jacket?”

Law eyes his coat closet. “No, temp’s in the low seventies. Think I’m good.”

“Wallet?”

“Check.”

“Keys?”

“Check.”

“Mints?”

“Why would I-”

“Condoms?”

Law launches a couch pillow so fast in Shachi’s direction that the redhead doesn’t have time to react. The man gets hit square in the face and goes down faster than a rock. The surgeon shoots him a weak glare as he continues onward. Bepo snickers at the man on the floor, moving past him as he follows Law to the front door with Penguin right on his heels. 

The tattooed man reaches for a nice pair of sneakers and bends to slip them on his feet. When he straightens, the blonde holds up a blue bottle and sprays him with the scent. Law coughs as puffs of cologne end up in his nostrils.

“The hell was that?” Law pants, wiping at the air. He stops for a minute and takes another whiff. “Wait what _was_ that?”

“Smells good right?” Bepo chuckles triumphantly. “Eros by Versace. There’s other words after that, but I have no idea how to pronounce them.”

“Figures.”

Penguin digs in his pocket and tosses Law a mint. Law catches the small item and looks up quizzically.

“Why...do you have this?”

To Law’s surprise, the dark haired man blushes a bit. “Just in case,” he explains simply.

Before Law is able to question the man more, Bepo and Penguin both push him out the door. The man turns back to them, flustered. “Wait, why are you guys staying in my apartment?”

“We’re just staying to clean up, don’t worry,” Bepo winks at him, and Law feels dread fill his body, thick and heavy. He was a hundred percent certain they were up to no good.

“Stop wasting time around here Law, you have to go and pick him up!” Penguin laughs, urging him down the hallway. It’s a short walk to the elevator and Law enters reluctantly. He looks back at his friends suspiciously.

“You’re only to _clean_. Got that?”

“Yup! Leave it to us,” Bepo salutes. He exchanges grins with Penguin, and Law sighs.

“...You’re not just going to clean, are you?”

The two ignore him and wave goodbye. “Have fun on your date, Law!”

The surgeon gives up and presses the button for the lobby. Hopefully his place would be in one piece by the time he comes back. And that’s supposing _he’ll_ be in one piece after this date with Luffy.

Law had a feeling he’d be in one piece regardless.

He maneuvers through the lobby and exits through the front doors quickly. Once he spots his car in the parking lot outside, he quickly slips in and starts up the engine. He plugs in Luffy’s address to the GPS on his phone and sets the device down.

“Here we go,” Law murmurs, backing out of his parking spot.

As he pulls up to the building that houses Luffy’s dorm, Law feels dozens of eyes on him. He grips the steering wheel tighter as swarms of college students walk on the intertwining sidewalks, peering at his silhouette curiously. He felt his annoyance grow as a particularly bold girl walked closer to his car to get a better look at him. The surgeon glared at her with all the contempt he could muster, and she stumbles away frantically. He watches her retreating form with a scowl.

Law was far too old to be throwing hands with college kids, but some of them- like that girl- were _really_ starting to test him. Just being around all their inquisitive stares made his patience run thin.

Thankfully, Luffy didn’t leave him waiting nearly as long as he did at Baratie. The teen bounded down the steps from the front door, head swiveling left and right to look for his car. Law watches Luffy with an amused eyebrow raised. His car was the only one parked in front of the building that matched the description he gave. How did he miss him?

The surgeon rolls down his window. “Over here, Luffy!”

“Oh!” Luffy calls out from several yards away. “There you are!”

As he approaches his car, Law runs his eyes over the teen’s form. He was wearing a casual red kimono over a plain white tee. The bottom half of the kimono sported billowing black and white swirls of clouds and crashing waves. He finished the outfit with a pair of black jeans, sandals, and his iconic straw hat.

He looked so... _normal_. Fashionable, even. Much more than him, at least. Law shakes his head at the memories of Luffy’s attire on stage at the Going Merry. Luffy had told him this once before. He had a life outside of the club. Law just had to get used to Luffy in more casual clothes. He’s seen him at Amazon Lily and he’s seen him on the bus, so why was this time so different?

Right. A date.

When Luffy entered Law’s car, the surgeon glued his eyes to the front windshield, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as he felt they were. “How did you miss my car?”

“Your description was trash. How the hell am I supposed to find a toyota? I’m shit when it comes to the differences between car brands.”

Law furrows his eyebrows in Luffy’s direction, mouth slightly agape. “You...don’t know what a toyota looks like.”

It’s more of a statement than a question. Luffy just shrugs and buckles his seat belt. “Zoro and Sanji used to roast me all the time about it. I’m not the biggest car person, I guess? I just don’t get the appeal.”

Huh. So he’s friends with those other strippers. Law isn’t too sure why he’s surprised at hearing Luffy speak about them so easily, but it would make sense. They must have known each other for a while.

Law starts up the engine and begins driving away from the campus grounds. His eyes never leave the road, but he makes a sound of mock pain. “As someone who’s a bit of a car enthusiast myself, I have to say Luffy. I’m kind of hurt.”

“Am I supposed to apologize?” The teen beside him exhales through his nose roughly, leaning back into the seat. “Please, how dramatic. You could be an actor.”

Law lets a mysterious smirk curl his lips. “I could be a lot of things, Luffy.”

The younger isn’t too sure why the words made him blush, but they did. He turns his head to the window, cheeks burning as he watches the trees and streets go by.

Law turns onto the main road outside the college grounds. “We’re going to Sabaody Park, right? It’s the nicest park around here.”

Law watches Luffy tense up for just a moment beside him. Did he say something wrong? Was there something about Sabaody that made Luffy be on edge?

The moment is gone nearly as fast as it came, and Luffy perks up a bit too quickly. “Yeah, that’s the place. There’s an amusement park connected to it now, but I think I just want to walk for today.”

As Law slows the car down at a traffic light, he turns and fixes the dancer with a quizzical stare. “Amusement park? I thought it only had trails and stuff.”

Before them, the lights turn green, and Law continues forward. Luffy’s voice is quiet for a moment as if thinking about something. Then he continues. “It did only have trails and stuff...a couple years back. Now, they’ve expanded it so it has an entire amusement park on the other side of the lake. I’ve heard good things about it.”

“Then why not go there?”

Something hardens in Luffy’s jaw. “I don’t think I’m ready to go there yet.”

Law watches Luffy out the corner of his eye, but he makes no indication of elaborating. The surgeon decides to leave the teen to his thoughts for a bit. They drive in silence for what seemed to be another five or so minutes before Luffy hums thoughtfully from the passenger’s seat. He leans forward to Law’s radio and flickers through the various channels.

“What kind of music do you listen to? Do you have a specific taste?”

The surgeon thinks for a minute. “To be honest, I don’t really listen to a lot of music. So I guess I don’t have a taste?”

Luffy looks up to him with his jaw dropped. “You don’t listen to music? _Seriously?_ What the fuck?”

The teen shakes his head sadly as he searches for songs on the radio. “We need to fix that ASAP.” 

Law has to bite his lip to keep from smiling at his anger. “Is it really all that uncommon?”

Beside him, Luffy practically fumes. “ _Yes_ . How do you not listen to _music_? That’s just sad.”

“If you say so.”

“Oh I _know_ so.” Luffy’s tone drips with playful superiority as he continues to mess with his radio station. As Law’s speakers fill with the sound of a woman moaning in time to the beat, Luffy stops, excited. “Ahh! I _love_ this song!”

The tattooed man blinks long and hard at the road ahead of them. Did his ears just deceive him? If that _wasn’t_ a moan, then it was something pretty damn close. Apparently, he’s not the only one thinking about the sound, because Luffy turns to him a bit sheepishly.

“That’s just. Uh. Megan’s thing to do. Don’t think about it too hard.”

“Huh,” Law replies simply, not wanting to dwell on it too long. Luffy begins singing and jamming along to the song with such energy that it makes Law’s heart skip a beat. It’s almost crazy how he’s seen the teen in so many emotional states, but sheer happiness was one he had yet to witness.

Law wanted to see him happy more often.

_Bougie, he say the way that thang move it's a movie_

_I told that boy, we gotta keep it low, leave me the room key_

The surgeon could feel himself reddening from the lyrics. This sounded like a song that Luffy would dance to on stage. The teen on his right sang along innocently, a stark contrast to the song’s lyrics, and his obliviousness to the difference made Law’s eyebrows shoot up. Luffy catches the look and laughs awkwardly.

“...Zoro introduced me to Megan’s music awhile back. I’ve been a big fan ever since. She’s so confident, and Zoro says I should try to ‘channel her spirit’ or...some shit.”

That green haired man again. Law thought back to when he met the man, to his rudeness. He frowns out of annoyance. How did Luffy manage a friendship with that guy? He’s snapped out of his musings by Luffy, who breaks into some sort of dance as the chorus comes on.

_I'm a savage, yeah_

_Classy, bougie, ratchet, yeah_

_Sassy, moody, nasty, yeah_

_Acting stupid, what's happening?_

_Bitch, what's happening?_

“So you’re a savage?” Law asks, smile tugging on his lips. Watching Luffy enjoying himself without restraints like this was rewarding beyond words. “Bougie? Ratchet? What the hell do those words even mean?”

Luffy nearly chokes on the next lines of the song from his giggles. “Oh god, you sound like Sanji when he first heard this song. He got so red, it was _hilarious_. Just...think about the meanings, ok?”

Something in Law’s gut twisted at the mention of the other stripper. He wanted to learn more about _Luffy_ , not about his friends. He’s quiet as the dancer continues.

_If you wanna see some real ass, baby, here's your chance_

_I say, left cheek, right cheek, drop it low, then swang_

The surgeon imagined Luffy on the stage at the Going Merry, performing as the song denoted. Heat rises on his cheeks as he chases the image away and coughs lightly into his elbow. “Is...all your music like this?”

“Mostly,” the younger grinned at him. He lowered his voice until it seeped with sugar and smoldered with lava. “I _am_ a stripper, after all.” It was the voice of Straw Hat.

Law gulps as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. He hoped Luffy was too busy dancing and singing along to notice the red that currently abided on his face. It was so easy for Luffy to knock him off his feet and off his game. How the teen managed to do that so consistently was beyond him, but here he was, blushing like an idiot in the car with nowhere to escape to.

They were almost there. Only a little bit more until fresh air.

Law rolls to a stop at the final light and takes a deep breath. He had to thank his lucky stars for how oblivious Luffy tended to be at times. If he saw him now, he would surely tease-

“You’re...blushing _really_ hard you know.” 

Law flushes impossibly darker. Of _course_ Luffy noticed. He groans out of embarrassment and leans forward to rest his head on the wheel. He got caught red handed. Or...red faced. “Just tell me when it’s green,” he mutters, closing his eyes against another wave of heat settling in his cheeks. He wished he could disappear into the floor, he was so mortified.

After about ten or so seconds of him calming down, Law peeks up. The traffic light had turned green. “Hey Luffy, I told you to-”

He stops as he watches the young man. Luffy was watching him intensely, an unreadable expression on his face. He quickly looks away when Law meets his stare, eyes focusing on somewhere outside the window.

“...It’s green.”

Law makes the left turn, sighing. “ _Now_ you tell me.”

Maybe it was the waning sunlight on the horizon coming through the window, but for a breathless moment, Luffy looked redder than normal. Law shakes his head. He was letting his imagination run a little too wild. There was no way he could get his hopes up so easily. It was all that stupid song’s fault. He made a mental note to never listen to it again.

Well. Maybe once or twice more.

He drives for a few minutes more before they pull up to the park. A large sign that read ‘Sabaody Park’ arched over its rusting iron gates. The perimeter of the park was lined with a low stone wall, and just beyond it, trails twisted and curved throughout various types of nature. A few groups of people walked about, but seeing as it was nearing the end of the day, the park wasn’t nearly as crowded as it usually was.

Luffy looked upon the area with a slightly pained expression. Law lightly touches the teen’s shoulder, concerned. “Are you alright?”

The younger snapped out of his daze and turned towards Law, looking past him and through his window. “Thanks Law, I’m good. Let’s just go, mkay?”

Luffy unbuckles and leaves the car swiftly. The surgeon watches him go with a twinge of sadness. Whatever it took, he wanted to make Luffy smile more today. Hopefully it would chase away whatever thoughts were bothering the teen.

Law exits the vehicle and locks the car with a sigh. Luffy started making his way to the park before him, and the younger turns back in the distance, motioning for him to hurry up. Law picks up his pace and falls into an easy pace next to Luffy, and they pass under the sign wordlessly.

The first thing that greets them is a resting area with a weathered down picnic table. Beside him, Law hears Luffy catch his breath. The surgeon bites the inside of his cheek, pondering what the next course of action would be okay for them.

Well, getting them started on a trail would be a nice start.

“Let’s go on the right trail, yeah?” Law suggests, motioning at the path. “I think there’s a lot more vegetation on this side, anyway.”

Luffy spares a few glances over at the left trail, lost in thought. Law furrows his brows. Something was definitely on the younger’s mind. “Luffy? Did you want to take the left?”

“No!” Luffy refuses loudly, and Law steps back, shocked from the sudden outburst. The younger’s face flashes with pain before he lowers his head. “No. Let’s go for the path on the right.”

Law’s face twists into one of sympathy. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been on edge ever since we’ve gotten here.”

Luffy fidgets where he stands, unsure of what to say. “I’ll be alright. It’s not your fault, Law. I’m sorry.”

“Luffy I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the surgeon says softly. “What’s not my fault? ...Do you want to tell me?”

The dancer searches Law’s face as if his answer resided there. Then he turns to the left trail and lets his eyes wander up until it disappears out of sight. Luffy’s tense shoulders relax as he sighs. “I don’t think I want to. Not now, at least. For once, I just...want to live in the present.”

Law nods, and he gets it. It seemed as though Luffy had memories of his own he’d rather forget. He wasn’t alone in that corner. “Let’s go.”

They begin walking on the right path, bordered with spiraling bushes and grasses of all kinds. The orange sunlight peeked through the tall trees above them and casted the trail in a shadowy, yet magical glow. The stillness created a haven of sorts for their minds to wander, exploring this newfound companionship between the two. Law felt as though if he breathed too quickly, the sacred bubble surrounding them would burst. He thrust his hands in his pockets as he studied the various shades of green on his left, unsure as to how to start a conversation with the teen. They were _finally_ here, alone on the trail in the middle of the park. Though they were only a few feet apart, the empty silence between them stretched on for what seemed like miles.

Law felt his heart thud harshly in his chest. He chose Sabaody at this time of day for their date because he remembered what Luffy looked like back at Baratie, when the sunlight fell on his face in the evening. His olive skin that gleamed golden in the last few hours of sunlight. His soft brown eyes that swelled and surged with unspoken emotions. 

His smile as he was dancing and singing along in the car.

That damned smile.

“God damn it,” Law mutters quietly to himself, biting his lip. He wanted to talk to Luffy, but nervousness clutched at his throat. The surgeon closes his eyes against the short circuits in his brain, suddenly overwhelmed by it all. He opens his eyes warily. Shit.

He had it _bad_. 

Gusts of strong wind had blown Law’s words far and high above them, but Luffy seemed to hear something come from him, because he turned to the man with wide eyes.

“Did you say something?”

Law watches him for a minute, and Luffy furrows his brows. “What is it?”

He could use this as a way to casually start a conversation without sounding awkward. This could work. He could do it.

The surgeon clears his throat as his gaze drops to the younger’s clothing. “Are you Japanese by chance?” Law asks, gesturing to the kimono.

The younger seemed to let out a breath of air, as if grateful for conversation. Law felt a little relief knowing that he was not the only one who wanted to fill their small haven with words.

“I get that a lot actually, but nope. I’m Brazilian,” Luffy grins. He touches the cotton fabric of the top. “But I do have some Japanese in me. My grandpa was Japanese, so I guess that makes me...oh god. What am I?”

“A fourth Japanese.”

“Right! A fourth.” The dancer fully faces Law to show off the kimono. “This just reminds me of my gramps.”

Law nods, smiling. That was even more about Luffy that he’s learning. “I see.” 

“You know,” Luffy begins, letting his eyes travel down the surgeon’s chest. Law has to wrestle with himself to stay still under his gaze. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen your tattoos.”

“Really?” Law asks, raising an eyebrow. “Well. I have a lot.”

Luffy leans forward, studying the designs excitedly. “Really? Can I see them? What do they mean?”

The older man chuckles. “If you wanna see all of them, I’d have to take off my shirt. And I _do_ recall wanting to start over. Think you’re skipping a few steps here.”

At that Luffy blushes, averting his eyes to the ground. “I’m not _skipping_ anything...I just wanted to see,” he mumbles dejectedly.

“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Law laughs, earning him a harsh shove from the younger.

“I am _not_ disappointed!” Luffy seethes, blush darkening. “Just curious, that’s all.”

“ _Oh ho_ , how the tables turn,” the surgeon teases, rubbing his shoulder. “If I remember correctly, I said the same thing on the bus-”

Luffy’s _not_ having it. He jogs forward a bit, fingers plugging his ears. “Blah, blah, blah, I can’t hear you!”

Law stares after him, dumbfounded. Was...Luffy always this childish? The surgeon feels a surge of something akin to glee fill him as he gathers his wits about him. “Get your ass back here, Luffy! I’m not done with you yet.”

Luffy turns around at that, grinning devilishly as he flips Law off. He prances along the path mockingly, and Law feels a vein pulse on his forehead.

If the teen wanted a challenge, he’d sure as hell give it.

Law starts jogging lightly after Luffy, the younger makes a small ‘ _eep!_ ’ and sprints ahead, feet pounding past confused couples. Newfound purpose spread throughout the surgeon as he picked up his pace to tail the teen. Luffy dove off the dirt path, opting for the dense undergrowth. The dancer’s beautiful laughter drifts up into the air as he ducks and weaves around the bushes. Law follows him into the bushes not too long after, and grimaces as leaves smack him in the face.

“Luffy!” Law yells loudly after a solid minute of running through the greens. The man slowly inched his way to the nearest trail and turned his body three hundred and sixty degrees, taking in all of his surroundings. He had no idea where they were, but he knew that the teen was around there somewhere. That bright red kimono of Luffy’s was in his sights up until just a moment before. Law’s eyes flicker down to the trail. The distinct outline of Luffy’s sandals engraved in the dirt made him smile mischievously. Oh, he was _definitely_ around here. “Luffy! Where are you?”

“This one looks like a heart.”

Law felt his heart leap into his throat as Luffy suddenly pokes his head around from behind him. “And is that a smiley face in the middle?”

The surgeon nearly jumps out of his skin, scrambling to get away from the younger. “For fuck’s sake Luffy, you shared the _shit_ outta me.”

Luffy watches him triumphantly. “Hah! That’s what you get for teasing me earlier.”

The surgeon places a hand over his heart, taking slow breaths to get his breathing under control. As the air gets easier to pull into his lungs, an easy smile works its way onto Law’s features. He loved just playing around like this. It made his heart sing. The older begins walking absentmindedly, taking a nearby road, and Luffy flows into an easy step beside him.

Law thinks back to Luffy’s words and gingerly touches the tattoo on his chest. A look of soft admiration graces his face as he begins to speak. “...This one looks like a heart because it _is_ a heart.”

Luffy hums in understanding, leaning forward to get a better view of the tattoo. His gaze travels up to Law, waiting for him to continue.

“Remember...at Baratie when I told you that Corazon raised me?”

Luffy nods. “Yeah.”

“He took on the nickname because of his personality. _Corazón_ means heart.”

The younger stops for a minute. “The way you said that was so cool. Different from how everyone usually says it.”

Law raises an eyebrow. “...corazón? That’s how it’s supposed to be-”

“Yeah! I like the accent, where you from?”

“...Am I supposed to say Liberian?”

Luffy smiles wide. “No, but if you did I’d be happy.”

The surgeon exhales hard through his nose, lips curling. “Sorry to disappoint you Luffy, but I’m not Liberian. I’m mixed. My mom’s white, and my dad’s black.”

A sound of understanding comes from Luffy. “You know,” be begins, giving Law a once over, “the girls at my college would go absolutely crazy over you. Talking about ‘how cute the babies would be’.” Luffy rolls his eyes. “It creeps me the fuck out. Weirdos, the lot of them.”

Law has an absolute riot at that, and the younger turns to him, eyebrows shooting high. Luffy didn’t even know that Law could laugh so unabashedly. It makes something deep inside of him warm at the sight.

“ _You’re_ telling _me_ ,” the surgeon gasps, wiping at his eyes as memories of college life come back to him. “Those crazy ass bitches. Just driving on your campus nearly gave me war flashbacks. God, don’t remind me.”

The younger sputters at the language. He couldn’t help himself. Law may have a cold exterior, but it seemed to melt away around him. Law was much more comfortable and open now. “Can you blame them, though?” Luffy dances around to Law’s front, leaning forward and looking up at him with a small smile. “Look at that pretty face.”

“Look who’s talking,” Law smirks as he pushes Luffy’s head away from him. “You probably have tons of girls screaming over you after your performances at the Going Merry.”

Luffy makes a frustrated sound and swats at Law’s hand, returning to his side. “You think _you_ had it bad? Can you even _begin_ to imagine the looks I get when I walk around the club after I’m on stage? You’d think these girls were ravenous dogs that haven’t seen meat in years. And don’t even get me _started_ on the guys.”

Law chuckles. “Are they really that bad over there?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Luffy turns to him, eyes so wide and offended that Law bites back a smile. “I swear to fuck _everyone_ is the same- thirsty, horny, sweaty, and just downright _creepy_.” 

“People see a cute guy and lose their fucking minds,” Law shakes his head, disgusted at the thought. “Sorry, Luffy. That shit must wear you down.”

Luffy crosses his arms, kicking a nearby rock as he walks. “Pfft. I’m used to those fuckers by now. Besides...not all of them are bad.”

The surgeon raises an eyebrow at the sudden softness of his voice. “Who-”

Oh. Him.

Law found himself extremely flattered at the words. But then.

All the _other_ words hit him like a truck.

The fact that they had just been flirting so blatantly made Law nearly combust with emotion. It had felt almost as natural as breathing. There was no weird awkwardness as Law had thought. It flowed like any other conversation. It just felt so _right_. And Luffy flirted back.

_Luffy flirted back!_

Law blushes so hot he could practically hear the steam coming out of his ears. He makes a noncommittal, acknowledging noise, and Luffy beside him quiets down as well. Law feel’s the teen’s presence come closer to him as they walk. The tattooed man doesn’t dare look down at the younger, lest he see his face and tease him ruthlessly. A small, fearful voice in the back of his head asked if Luffy was just messing with him like back on the bus, but the more prominent, smitten voice hushes the objection. Even if Luffy was just wrapping him around his finger, he would let himself be wrapped.

Law would be content with that. At least then, he could still be with Luffy like this.

They hike in comfortable silence down the branching paths, letting the animals and wind around them have their chance to converse in the absence of their voices. Several moments pass like this before Luffy suddenly pauses.

“Oh my god Law, do you see that?”

Law’s eyes blink down to Luffy, who stares to his right in wonder. The surgeon follows Luffy’s gaze. A faint dirt path led up to thick rose bushes, and deep red sunlight shines through a small opening between the foliage. Before he knew it, Luffy was bouncing up the path and pushing through the leaves, calling out for Law to follow him. The tattooed sighs. He didn’t have a choice now, did he?

He went up the incline with steady steps and shoulders his way through the opening, wincing as the branches scraped at his skin and the sun’s rays blinded him. Once he makes it through the bushes, he gasps aloud.

They had reached a small elevated resting area. A small picnic table rested in the corner of the dirt space, and a few benches litter the outskirts of the circle. All about them sprouted rose bushes so tall and thick that if not for Luffy seeing the trail, Law was sure to have missed it. The vivid colors of the flowers only faced this side of the clearing, and it filled the area with a sweetness that made Law’s nose tingle.

But that wasn’t what took Law’s breath away.

The resting area had an wide, unobstructed view of the horizon and parts of the bustling city below. Luffy clutches the metal railing that edged the clearing and looks up into the large expanse above. The skies had darkened to a shimmering, bloody red, with hues of orange and yellow nipping at the edges of their vision. Gushes of deep violet began their slow descent into the sky, steadily eating away at the warm tones in the vast expanses behind them. The sky was cloudless, dotted only by early stars that pulsate brightly with light. The sun’s head was slowly bowing to them as it began its daily rest, sinking ever so gracefully into the distant skyline.

Luffy turned to him and offered a small smile. “Breathtaking, isn’t it?”

Law didn’t even know he wasn’t breathing until Luffy said that. The man hastily takes in precious oxygen. He felt butterflies go to war in his stomach watching Luffy, watching the perfection of the sunlight hitting his skin, watching the gorgeous smile spread on his face, watching the roses that blossomed from the bushes around him, swaying gently in the wind.

Roses of his own bloom in Law’s cheeks, and he averts his adoring gaze as he walks forward to join Luffy’s side. 

“It’s breathtaking, alright.”

\---

_A/N: I feel evil for ending it there. But until next time~_

_P.S. Anyone catch Law breaking the fourth wall a little?_

_P.P.S. Please tell me you caught the vine reference in there. p l e a s e._

  
  


**Car Song:** _‘_ [ _Savage Remix_ ](https://youtu.be/lEIqjoO0-Bs) _’_ by Megan Thee Stallion ft. Beyonce. _(I LOVE this song. The part where they start listening is at the 0:22 mark)_

_See the outfits from this chapter on[this Pinterest board](https://pin.it/2sHO0Mk)._

_Luffy’s doing_ [ _this dance_ ](https://youtu.be/RUvYZdDIbmc) _as best as he can in the passenger seat btw. The video cuts off at the chorus, so_ [ _here’s one of the chorus_ ](https://youtu.be/F7SD4fhRuXU?t=151) _if you’re interested._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	15. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law closes his eyes against the warm wind that blows through his hair. The sunlight on his skin felt heavenly as he faced the city below. He felt so at peace that the world seemed to fall away around him.
> 
> Save for Luffy on his right. His presence was still very much there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go!

\---

**15\. Petals**

\---

Law closes his eyes against the warm wind that blows through his hair. The sunlight on his skin felt heavenly as he faced the city below. He felt so at peace that the world seemed to fall away around him.

Save for Luffy on his right. His presence was still very much there.

They stood side by side, watching the lights of the town slowly but surely flicker on, transitioning to the night life. Luffy didn’t say anything when Law joined him at the metal railing, and Law didn’t offer words either. They simply took in the sight and took in each other’s presence.

Luffy sighs and turns to Law. “I don’t think I’ve ever formally apologized to you.”

“Luffy-”

“Please.” The teen grips the railing tightly. “Let me...let me just say this.”

Law obediently quiets, watching Luffy from the corner of his eyes. Luffy closes his own and takes a deep breath. “You were trying to get close to me, but I kept you at an arm’s length away. I didn’t want to open up to you in case I got hurt. But you only wanted to help me. You reached out your hand but...I was too scared to take it. To be honest, a part of me still is.”

The surgeon nods softly at the words, not daring to speak.

Luffy runs a hand through his hair, nervous. “I had thought you were a weirdly obsessive customer that wanted more after that lap dance. But I was wrong. You were so _nice_ to me despite everything I did to drive you away. I honestly didn’t know what you wanted from me. I was confused. I _am_ confused. You...confuse me so _much_ , Law.”

Law watches the teen closely. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I say. You confuse the living shit out of me. You’re different from everyone else, and I didn’t...I don’t know how to act towards you or around you.” The younger smiles softly, watching the sky. “You know, a wise man once told me to give myself a chance. A chance at what, I’m still figuring out, but...I think this was a good step in the right direction.”

Luffy’s fingers graze his shoulder lightly, and the touch leaves sparks in its wake. “Thank you for dealing with my bullshit, Law.”

“It’s not bullshit, Luffy,” Law states firmly. “I can obviously see that you’re going through a lot. I’m surprised you even kept talking to me all this time...I thought you would block me or something.”

The teen feels a part of his heart get lighter. Law could tell. Through everything they’ve been through, Law stuck around because he knew that there was a deeper issue, and wanted to help Luffy get through it.

He even said this at the Baraite. Luffy was just too stubborn to listen. 

“I was- I still _am-_ worried to death about you,” the surgeon murmurs beside him.

Luffy smirks, raising an eyebrow. As much as he was happy that Law cared for him, it was much too easy to tease the man about his obvious crush. “Sure it wasn’t because you were _curious_ about me?”

Rather than rise to the taunt, Law softens beside him. “That too,” he adds quietly.

The younger studies Law’s profile for a minute before facing the red skies again. “Do you want to hear a story? It’s a little long though.”

“I’ve got all day.”

“Perfect,” Luffy grins. “We’re gonna need it.”

The wind blows, and rose petals fly high into the air. Law watches them go with a sense of wonder. As the air settles back down, Luffy reaches up to Law’s hair. The surgeon goes still, nearly holding his breath as the hand gets closer.

“There’s a petal,” Luffy explains in hushed tones. His hand comes back clutching the petal of a hot pink rose. He rolls the soft flower between his fingers as he stares over the city and begins his tale.

“Once upon a time, there lived a young boy in an orphanage.” Luffy stares sadly at the hot pink between his thumb and pointer fingers. “He was adopted at a young age by a certain woman, and lived at her house in relative peace. One day, a cheeky brat and his grandpa come to visit the boy. The grandpa leaves his grandson in the hands of the woman to raise alongside the first boy. The first boy initially hates this new boy, but eventually opens up to him.”

Law listens intently. This was obviously about Luffy.

“Not too long after that, a blonde boy comes into their lives. The two boys got along very well with this new child. So well in fact, that they toast to always be brothers no matter what. The trio bonded even further through the adventures they would have in and around their village.” Luffy grips the petal tightly, and his words come out sharper. “But one day, a large scale fire broke out. The first two boys were able to escape with their lives. But the blonde boy...didn’t.”

“Luffy...” Law breathes, but the younger just shakes his head.

“The remaining two boys continued to live in the aftermath of the fire, grieving but surviving. They stayed in the woman’s house until the first boy, the eldest of the two, was old enough to move out on his own. The second boy decided to move out with him. After they settled down, the boys were happy. Their lives were peaceful for years. As if nothing could go wrong.”

The surgeon gulps. He knew where this was going. 

Luffy’s shoulder sag. “One day, when the first boy returned home from his job, he looked troubled. The second boy questioned as to why, but the first boy said not to worry about it. The second boy went to sleep without a care in the world.”

Luffy’s voice cracks. “The second boy woke up in the middle of the night to a phone call he would never forget. His dearest brother was in an accident. The place where the first brother worked had gone up in flames. By the time the second brother got there, there was nothing he could do. The sudden news exhausted the second boy. He fell asleep on the ambulance ride to the hospital.”

The teen lowers his head, shaking. “When the boy woke up, his brother was in a coma. And he realized he was all alone.”

“God,” Law breathes. His arms ached to hug the man, but he wasn’t sure if he should. “I’m so sorry.”

Law’s heart ached upon hearing what Luffy had to go through. If he ever got the news that Corazon was in an incident like that, he’d no doubt break down just like Luffy. Possibly even worse. The fact that Luffy could keep his head held high through his times at the Going Merry and Amazon Lily was nothing but sheer strength on his part. His admiration for the younger grew and overflowed.

“The second boy is given a bill for his brother’s treatment. It’s much too big for him, and it would take several years to pay off. This news, combined with the news of the first brother’s coma, sent the second boy’s mind spiraling into dark places. Thus, he was referred to a therapist. The therapist suggested that the second boy take dance therapy sessions. And there...is where the second boy met the red man.”

Law furrows his brows. Bills? Dance therapy? _Red man?_

Luffy’s face turns up to the wind, fighting to reign in his turbulent waves of emotion. “The red man helped the second boy tremendously. He brought him up as he was about to lay down in his grave. They became very close over the span of their therapy sessions. And at the end of their sessions...they became even closer.”

The surgeon’s stomach drops into his gut. He didn’t need clues to understand what Luffy met.

The teen laughs somberly, holding a hand to his head. “The second boy was an idiot. He thought that after six months of being friends, and another six of being lovers, he would know the red man. But the second boy was wrong. So incredibly, horribly _wrong_.”

“Hey, Luffy-”

Luffy whirls to him, face contorted with distraught. “The last year of the second boy’s life,” he begins tearfully, “was fucking _hell_ on _earth_ . Sure, the boy got a job at a coffee shop, and sure, he also got a job at a strip club. But his relationship consumed everything he had. It took everything out of the second boy. He started to fall out of love. He was manipulated. He was insulted. Everything was going wrong, but he couldn’t talk to _anyone_ about it because he felt he was alone in the world.” Luffy chokes on his words. “He felt a duty to stay because of what the red man did for him. So he did.”

The teen feels warm hands wiping at his cheeks, and it takes him a second to register that he was crying, and Law was wiping the streaks away. “Two months ago,” he begins shakily, “the second boy ended the relationship.”

Law couldn’t bear to look at the bottomless wells of pain that resided in Luffy’s eyes. He lowers his gaze.

“One month ago, the second boy’s brother woke up. It was a miracle.”

Luffy closes his eyes, begging himself to stop the flow of tears. “A few weeks ago, the second boy started college with an awesome roommate.”

He looks up into Law’s eyes. “And not too long after, that second boy met you.”

Law crushes Luffy in a gentle but firm hug, unable to stand not being able to comfort him any longer. The teen flinches so harshly in Law’s arms that for a horrifying second, he thought Luffy would pull away. But Luffy slowly wraps his arms around Law and begins to cry in earnest, melting against the taller man’s form. Law struggles to remain strong as he helps quell Luffy’s heaving sobs. The poor boy shakes from the force of his tears, and Law does nothing but hold him silently as he waits for the teen to begin to relax. Every second that Law held Luffy in his arms, he felt his heart breaking for the teen.

The surgeon smelled faint traces of that strange scent from Baratie in Luffy’s hair again, but the alarm bells that sound in his mind are smashed by the sympathy he felt for Luffy.

As the seconds turn into minutes, and Luffy starts to finally quiet into sniffles, Law leads them to a nearby bench. The surgeon stays quiet as Luffy jams the butt of his heels into his eyes and leans back on the bench, groaning.

“I told myself I wasn't going to cry today,” the teen chuckles softly. He lets his hands drop to his sides as his wet eyes stare tiredly above. “Now look at me.”

“Crying is alright, Luffy,” Law murmurs, watching the city. “You can only have things bottled up within you for so long. I’m really happy you felt comfortable enough to tell me that story.”

Luffy watches him out the corner of his eyes before smiling sadly. “It’s just a story.”

Law lowers his eyes. “Yeah. You’re right.”

They watch the setting sun as Luffy dries his tears. Minutes past, and the only sounds Law hears are Luffy, the bustle of city life, and the nature around them. Once his face is as dry as he can manage, the teen discards the petal he held and faces Law with determination.

“I can’t be the only one fucking tearing up,” Luffy leans towards Law, looking up into his face. “C’mon, what’s your sob story?”

Law’s expression sombers. “My sob story?”

Luffy nods, watching him carefully. “No one looks like _that_ and doesn’t have a shitty story that follows.”

Law snorts. “What do I look like, aside from tall, dark, and handsome?”

“Aside from that?” Luffy muses seriously. “Lonely.”

Law quiets. It was true, in a sense. And if Law wanted to know Luffy’s story so badly, then it would make sense for Luffy to be interested in his.

But he was ashamed of his history.

Unlike Luffy who could shoulder it with pride, Law’s past was his weakness. It was a constant nagging reminder in the back of his head about the awful things he’s done and regretted. Although Corazon had helped him try to erase his mistakes, sometimes they would come back to haunt Law in his dreams, or sometimes Doflamingo would show up to serve as a physical reminder.

He didn’t want to go back to those years.

But the look that Luffy gives him makes him _almost_ spill it all. Almost.

Law reaches down to the bench and picks up the petal of a lavender rose, studying its bright color. He sighs. “...I’ve been alone most of my life.”

Law steels himself. It’s been quite since he’s last told his story, and despite so many years having passed by, it still hurts when he remembers it. “My family- my parents and little sister- passed away when I was little. Some incurable disease.”

Luffy hisses through his teeth. “Fucking hell,” he whispers, but Law shakes his head. 

The older man averts his eyes to the ground and clenches his fists, racking his brains for how to spin his tale. When he opens them, he’s found a way. “I was...orphaned. Corazon, he adopted and raised me.”

Law raises his eyes to watch as the purple skies curl more and more into their field of vision from behind them. “God, I was a fucked up kid. My family passing away shot my mental health to shit. Corazon saved me from myself. He took it upon himself to make sure I grew up alright.”

The younger looked pained as he listened. “I’m sorry, Law.”

“It’s okay. Corazon has been here for me for decades,” the surgeon rubs the back of his neck. “So it’s okay.”

“Did...you know Doflamingo then, too?” Luffy asks quietly. “Since they’re brothers?”

Law freezes at the name, but finds himself nodding numbly. He had nearly forgotten that Luffy knew Doflamingo. How was Law supposed to describe his relationship with the man?

He goes with what is _technically_ the truth.

“Yes, I knew him. He was like a creepy uncle of sorts to me. I’m not the biggest fan of him.”

Luffy huffs, looking down into his lap. “Huh. Neither was I when I first met him.”

“Great minds think alike, huh?” Law chuckles, and Luffy flashes him a relieved smile.

“...It was also Corazon who suggested I become a surgeon when I grew up. Since my family passed away due to sickness.”

Luffy’s jaw drops. “You’re a _surgeon?_ ”

Law raises an amused eyebrow at him. “It shocks you that much?”

The younger sputters. “Well _duh_ . I mean, between the tattoos and your personality, I never would’ve been able to guess.” Luffy fucking _knew_ he looked loaded when he first laid eyes on him in the Going Merry.

Law shrugs. “I don’t blame you. Lots of people think the same way. They’re always wary of me in public because of what I look like.” He stretches out his fingers. “Especially these. What kind of person walks around with the word ‘death’ on their hands?”

“Someone really kind and strong,” the younger responds. He gingerly takes Law’s hand in his own to scrutinize the ink more closely. “Someone who’s determined to look after those around him no matter how badly they might treat him.”

Law’s breath gets stuck in his throat at the soft touches. He feels electricity run down the length of his arm and pool in the hand that Luffy held. Luffy rises to meet his eyes with nothing but gratitude on his face.

The sun was nearly down by now, but the final few rays of light shone brightly on Law’s left and Luffy’s right. From where the surgeon sat, the sun hit the younger just like in the Baratie, if not more intensely, and the sight made his heart thump loudly in his chest. In the light like this, Luffy looked almost ethereal, too gorgeous to be human. Law felt his breath catch as he met the younger’s stare. They stay ever so still in the waning red rays, just taking in each other.

“You know,” Luffy begins, tearing his gaze away from Law to his ears. “Your earrings are really cool...they bring out the gold in your eyes.”

Law’s taken aback by the earnest compliment, and shivers of surprise run up and down his arms. He reaches up to the pieces of jewelry shyly. “...Thank you.”

Luffy just nods, eyes on the ground. He grips the bench on either side of his legs for a long minute, rocking back and forth. He furrows his brows and closes his eyes as if thinking deeply, then in one slow exhale, his body relaxes as if the tension had left him with the air. Luffy turns to Law sheepishly.

“Could...could I hug you ag-”

Law’s arms are around him faster than the words are out of his mouth. Luffy makes a surprised sound, but easily sighs into the touch, leaning his head on Law’s shoulder. He reaches up to the surgeon’s back and pulls him tightly to his small frame as best he can on the bench, relishing in the heat the man gave off.

The surgeon’s arms are steady on Luffy’s back, providing as much support as Luffy needed. He leans his cheek ever so carefully on the top of Luffy’s head as his hands rub up and down his back slowly. Law brings his left hand up and pauses over Luffy’s hair- his straw hat had been blown off due to wind- and wonders if he should hold him closer. If Luffy would be alright with it. His body moves before his brain can come to a decision, and his tattooed fingers lace into the tresses, gently caressing as Luffy burrows further into the crook of Law’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

Breathless moments passed as they held each other. Law felt as though he was in a trance. Just _holding_ Luffy brought him such _peace_ . It made everything wrong in the world disappear, even for just a moment, and it was only Luffy that he saw. His chest nearly shook with how hard his heart was beating, but Law decided that this, _this_ is what he wanted. Someone for Luffy to lean on and cry his heart out to. He wanted to be that rock for Luffy like Corazon was for him. It takes Law a second more to realize that he himself wanted someone to lean on as well. Whether it be romantically, physically, mentally, or all of the above.

Everything came back to Luffy.

Luffy finally pulls away from him, and Law loosens his hold on the younger. “Thanks for that,” he mutters, almost bashfully. “And...you smell nice.”

Law silently thanked the gods for Bepo. Maybe his friends weren’t so bad after all.

“Anytime, Luffy,” Law smiles adoringly. “Anytime.”

The younger bites his lips but doesn’t respond. The sun had finally set, and the area was captured in a dark orange glow. Luffy stands then, watching over the edge of the clearing. “We’d better get going,” he says, and maybe Law is hearing things, but his voice cracks a little. “It’s gonna get dark soon.”

Law finds himself standing as well. “You’re right.”

The couple heads for the edge of the clearing as one final gust of wind picks up the fallen petals from around them. “I’m gonna miss this place,” Luffy notes absentmindedly as he slips back through the rose bushes. “These flowers are so pretty.”

“I’ve never seen so many roses in one place before,” Law agrees, watching the colors dance in the wind. “I wonder what they all mean.”

Luffy snorts as he jumps down to the main path. “Something cheesy I bet.”

“You’re probably right.”

Law takes one last look at the clearing. Orange, pink, lavender, green, and white roses wave him goodbye from the bushes, and their petals flutter effortlessly in the wind.

The red roses stretch their hands out to him. He takes one, contemplative, and turns to leave the area with the rose. 

His surroundings are so dark that he doesn’t notice the pair of black petals at his feet.

“Luffy!” Law calls out, jogging to catch up to the teen. Luffy looks back with a grin. “Hmm?”

The surgeon flushes a bit as he holds out the rich red flower. “...Here. I saw it earlier…”

Luffy exhales, smiling. He takes it silently and tucks it behind his ear. “How does it look?”

Law’s heart swells. “It’s perfect.”

The younger giggles sweetly, securing the flower. “God, you’re such a romantic.”

“I can’t help it,” Law mutters, falling into step next to Luffy. “Look at who I’m being a romantic for.”

Luffy felt his whole body heat at that. His cheeks burn and tingle with blood as he stares down the path before them, full of emotion. How the _hell_ was he supposed to answer that? Law was flirting so heavily with him that he didn’t know how to think. Maybe the moment they shared made the man a little bolder. Or maybe he’s always felt like this, but never got the chance to properly tell Luffy.

Whatever it was, it made Luffy’s heart beat twice as fast, despite his brain screaming at him to calm down and get rational. They reach a fork in the trail, and Law pauses, looking between the two roads.

“By the way,” Law begins, looking around them. “How the hell are we supposed to find our way back to the car?”

The younger walks ahead of him, taking the left path. “We took the right path, so if we keep making rights, we’ll eventually make it back to the first resting area.”

Law makes a sound of understanding and follows Luffy. “That’s pretty smart. I’m surprised you were able to think of that so fast.”

Luffy crosses his arms. “I can be smart.” It _definitely_ wasn’t because of Rayleigh’s instructions from two years prior. Nope, all him.

“After that stunt with my car, I’m starting to have serious doubts.”

Law has to duck from the strike of Luffy’s hand, laughing playfully.

When the duo reach the initial resting place, the sky has darkened to a navy hue. “Damn, how long have we been gone?” Luffy pulls the edges of his kimono around him tightly. “It’s so chilly and dark now.”

Law glances at his phone. “It’s 8:34.”

“We’ve been out here for an hour and a half?” Luffy asks incredulously. “Geez.”

As they passed under the sign that welcomed them into Sabaody Park and stepped into the parking lot, the pair began their search for Law’s car. The surgeon chances small looks toward the younger as he hunts for his Toyota. “Hey Luffy.”

“Hmm?”

“Do...you want some food?”

“ _Do I?_ ” Luffy turns to him, stars in his eyes. “ _Hell yeah_ I want some food. Where are we going? Baratie again?”

Law averts his eyes. “I was thinking I could make us something. At my place.”

Luffy stills in the darkness, and his heart jumps into his throat. At _his_ place? What kind of place did Law live at, anyway? Oh god, was there supposed to be an underlying meaning to that? Was he planning to-

“Just food!” Law rushes to explain, as if reading Luffy’s thoughts. He holds up his palms innocently. “Dinner. Then I’m driving you back to your dorm. Is that alright?”

The younger lets go of a long breath. Dinner. Of course. He knew that. He lets the small, but very present tendrils of anticipation die away in his gut.

“Okay,” he says weakly. Law smiles through the awkwardness he felt. Hopefully he wasn’t pushing his luck and overstaying his welcome. The surgeon wanted to at least treat the guy to some food after they walked for so long and after he cried his little heart out.

Food was the least he could do.

Law soon locates his car and waves Luffy over to his vehicle. Once they slip in and buckle their seatbelts, they’re soon on their way to Law’s apartment.

This time, the music stays off. Luffy fiddles with his fingers as Law drives smoothly, watching the street light flicker over the windshield glass. Luffy watches their surroundings for a while before turning to Law.

“Why don’t you take the bus anymore?”

Law blinks in surprise. “‘Why’ you ask...I have a car. It was just getting fixed at the time.”

“But like,” Luffy tries to gesture with his hands to explain what he means, but Law just watches him questioningly out the corner of his eyesight. “I’ve never seen you on the bus since. You don’t ride it at all?”

The surgeon shrugs. “I’m just not the biggest fan of all the prying stares I get, so I prefer the privacy of my car. I mean, _look_ at me- imposing, dangerous...”

Luffy smirks, and looks out his window. “I’ve heard ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ being thrown around too.”

“...was that a roundabout way of complimenting me?”

“Fuck off, I only said I _heard_ it.”

The rest of the drive to Law’s apartment is filled with easy conversation. It almost seemed to pass by much faster than the drive to the park. Once they pull into Law's complex, Luffy stops talking as he takes in the building with a gasp.

“Holy _fuck_ you’re rich.”

“No, I’m not,” Law sighs, turning off the engine. “I’m a tired surgeon who barely gets any days off.”

“Same difference.”

Luffy exits the car and tilts his head up at the beautiful structure. The outside was lined with smooth white panels, broken only by the black jutting patios on each floor. Rectangular windows between each patio shined with light from inside. Perfectly trimmed bushes line the front and sides of the building, accompanied by a sidewalk that led to the entrance. Panes of gold lined the glass front doors, and Luffy sees a red carpet inside that spreads into the foyer.

Law exits his car and waits for Luffy to do the same. He locks it and motions for Luffy to follow him into the building. As they enter through the double glass doors, Luffy couldn’t help but gape at the lobby. The area looked like it came straight out of a movie. 

Before them was a receptionist’s desk, and a man who looked like an officer sat typing away at a computer. The red carpet had melted away into smooth white marble, spreading out into circular seating areas on either side of them. At the end of both seating areas are stainless elevators next to doors for stairways. Black marble columns held up the tall ceiling throughout the wide space, and a dark grey of the same material covered the walls. Silver drum chandeliers hung from the white ceilings, illuminating the area in a soft white. The couches and chairs were a simple red, black, silver, and white, and the furniture around them followed the same color scheme.

Law waves to the officer he makes a beeline for the left, and he acknowledges him with a gruff nod. He peers at Luffy curiously, but doesn't say a word as he follows the surgeon.

As they reach the elevator and press the up button, Luffy lets go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Fucking _hell_ , Law. This place is _insane_.”

The elevator opens and they step in quickly, and the older pushes a button for the tenth floor. “Even the buttons are gold, what the _fuck_.” 

Law looks a bit uncomfortable as he smiles softly. “Thanks.”

Luffy glances at him. “Sorry. I just...I’ve never seen something like this before.”

The surgeon hums, leaving it at that. Luffy waits in silence as the elevator reaches Law’s floor. The man steps out of the elevator with Luffy right on his heels. The hallway is wider than what Luffy is used to, so he’s easily able to walk side by side with Law. The white walls are bare, save for the occasional painting or red apartment door. He stops in front of a door labeled ‘1006’. 

“Here she is,” Law says, taking out his keys. “I was lucky getting this apartment. It was one of the last they had, and it just so happens to also be my birthday.”

“Huh,” Luffy hums as Law opens the door. He sees the older man freeze, and Luffy peeks under his arm to see what he was looking at.

“Those fuckers,” he hears Law grit as he takes off his shoes and storms into the apartment.

The room is dark, and Luffy enters carefully, closing the door behind him. Law seemed to be gunning for the open curtains on the far right of the room, leading to some type of patio. The familiar smell of meat greets his nose. He takes a big whiff, and his stomach growls. It came from where Law was standing.

“Oh my god, is there meat there?” Luffy wonders dreamily, removing his shoes and mirroring Law’s movements to make his way to the patio. He stops just short of Law and stares with wide eyes at the spectacle.

A candlelit dinner awaited them, complete with a vase with a rose, clean plates and silverware, red napkins, and covered plates of food. Wine glasses filled with water sit on either side of the vase in the middle, and a pitcher of iced water sits next to it on a platter. The round table was covered in a plain white tablecloth, and two chairs sat on either end, waiting for their company. Luffy watches as a darkness crosses over Law’s face, almost as if he was planning someone’s death. 

Luffy laughs then, loud and boisterous, and Law turns to him, a confused blush on his cheeks. “Luffy, I have _no_ idea-”

“This is amazing!” Luffy chuckles, shaking his head. “Whoever did this knows you well, huh?”

Law flushes darker. “I never planned on-”

“It’s alright,” Luffy grins widely. He takes the rose from his hair and puts it in the vase with its pair. “Let’s not let this food go to waste.”

Law watches in almost amazement as he sits down easily, uncovering the plates of food. “ _Hell_ yeah, I knew I smelled some chicken!” he cheers eagerly.

The surgeon stays rooted to the spot as he watches Luffy dig in without a thought in the world. The teen turns back to him with sparkling eyes. “C’mon Law, what’re you waiting for?”

“Let’s...go wash our hands first.”

Luffy pouts a bit but sets down his food, following him back into the dark apartment. He sticks close to Law as he flicks on a light in the kitchen. Even the kitchen was beautiful- tan granite counters, stainless steel appliances, dark brown wooden cabinets. He didn’t realize he was staring until Law was drying his hands. “Luffy?”

“Oh. Right.”

After Luffy washes his hands, he bounds back to the dinner with such energy that Law stares after him disbelievingly. The whole situation was so bizarre to him. Who the hell just prepares something so _extra_ and grand without any guarantee that Luffy would come back to the apartment with him?

Or was Law just that predictable?

“Law! If you don’t hurry back, I’ll eat your portion, too.”

That seems to snap the older out of his thoughts of cold blooded murder, and he quickly goes to join the dancer on the other side of the table. He lifts up a plate of covered food. Grilled fish. And it was still warm.

A smile edges onto his features. Those idiots.

Law indulges in his meal, making quick work of the food. But no matter how quickly he eats, however, he could never hope to match Luffy’s speed. Despite the same amount of food having been prepared for them both, Luffy was practically almost done. He inhaled the meat with such precision that Law felt himself choking on his fish watching him.

“How the hell can you eat like that?” Law asks after washing down some potatoes with water. “Doesn’t your throat like, hurt or something?”

“My throat can take it,” Luffy says between swallows. Law fixes him with a pointed stare at the innuendo, and when the younger meets it, he winks.

Law feels his face heat as he shakes his head. Luffy knew exactly what he was doing, as innocent as he seemed at times. It throws Law for a loop every damn time.

Luffy finishes off the food in record time, and he sits back with a satisfied sigh. “That was really good.”

Law raises an eyebrow. “Did you even manage to taste the food? You ate that so damn fast. It’s been like, what. Ten minutes?”

“It’s a skill that comes with time.” Luffy pats his stomach in appreciation. “Give the chef my thanks.”

“Oh I’ll give them a thanks, alright,” Law murmurs, that darkness from earlier coming over to shadow his face.

Luffy laughs. “While you do that, do you mind if I explore? You’re not done yet, are you?”

Law looks down at his half eaten food. “I...guess I don’t mind. My apartment is pretty boring though. I’ll join you in a little bit.”

The younger cheers as he gets up from his chair. He reaches for the rose, settling it back behind his ear and grins down at Law. “You know where to find me.”

“Just don’t break anything.”

“I’m not that bad,” Luffy calls over his shoulder. He walks back into the apartment and fumbles around the wall for a light switch. 

“On the left, by the couch.”

Luffy shoots Law a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

Once he finds the switch and flicks it, he takes in the room. It really was pretty plain, as Law said- a stark contrast from the earlier parts of the complex. On his left lies a monochrome loveseat with matching pillows, and a small table with a lamp stands on its opposite end. A matching transitional chair sits at an angle away from the sofa, facing a low wooden coffee table atop a gray oriental rug. To Luffy’s right is a flat screen tv atop a dark gray stand. Its shelves are filled with books of some sort, and two large speakers stand on either side. As he moves across the hardwood floors to the island, he sees bright red stools with metal backs tucked neatly under the jutting counter. Luffy brushes his fingers over their soft surface. They felt expensive.

“Those barstools were a gift from Corazon.”

Luffy jumps as he turns to Law, who leans in the doorway to the patio, watching him. His eyes soften. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“No,” Luffy lies, backing away from the stools.

Law blows out the candles and closes the patio door behind him before walking further into his apartment. “He gave them to me as a gift when I first moved in.”

“They’re nice,” Luffy compliments, moving away from the kitchen and into the adjoining hallway. “What’s down here?”

Law feels dread watching Luffy leave. Oh _no_.

“Your bathroom smells good as shit!”

The surgeon’s mind whirls. If Luffy was in the bathroom, then he was really close to-

“...oh my god.”

Law scrambles to the hallway, looking frantically for Luffy. The teen stood just inside the entrance to his bedroom, a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide, focusing on something in the room. Law calms his heart as he steps in behind Luffy to see what he was seeing.

Law felt himself pale.

Rose petals were scattered all about his perfectly made bed. A large heart of petals was formed in the middle, and LED candles glow softly around its shape. His orange lamp shades were replaced by red ones, casting the room in a mysterious, romantic glow. Chocolates and wine were placed on the edge of the bed on a tray, along with a couple of empty glasses.

The tattooed man should’ve killed them when he had the chance. He should’ve _known_ something like this was going to happen when he left that troublesome trio in his place. Why did he ever trust those fools to-

Beside him Luffy bites back laughter. “I’m assuming this is the work of the chefs as well?”

Law exhales slowly, letting some of the initial panic at the sight slip from his body. Luffy seemed to be taking everything in stride, thank _god_.

“Yeah,” he sighs, rubbing his temples. “My friends are idiots, I’m so sorry.”

“You have some really cool friends, Law,” Luffy grins up at him. He turns, leaning against Law and pushing him to the wall. The older man looks down at Luffy with wide eyes as the younger pins him to the wall with his body. What in the _world-_

“Guess we better not disappoint them,” Luffy purrs with heavy lids, running a hand down Law’s chest. 

The surgeon felt shivers of excitement run up and down his form at the suggestion, and heat pools in his cheeks for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Luffy stares deep into his eyes, unmoving, and presses even closer to him. Law wants to open his mouth, to move, to say _something_ , but his mind has short circuited and blanked.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to do anything. Luffy moves away then, doubling over in laughter. “Oh my god, you should’ve seen the look on your face,” the teen wheezes, holding onto the wall for support. “That was so _priceless_.”

Law swallows slowly as he calms his heart. It was beating so hard in his chest that he wouldn't be surprised if Luffy could hear it. And he thought that _he_ was the bold one. 

Luffy was _ruthless_.

No wonder he always fell apart around the teen.

Law laughs along weakly. “You sure got me.”

Luffy walks out of the room, his face turned away from Law. “Your friends are something else. Could I meet them one day?”

Law follows Luffy and realizes he’s headed for the door. Does he want to leave? “Yeah, of course. They’re big fans of you though, so I’d prepare for their nonsense in advance.”

Luffy chuckles as he puts on his shoes. “I’ve dealt with enough customers to know what to expect. If they’re with you, I’m sure they can’t be that bad.”

The surgeon puts his on as well and opens the door for the teen. “You’d be surprised.”

The duo makes their way back down the hallway and to the elevator. They enter the sliding doors and descend down to the lobby. Luffy gazes wonderingly at their surroundings as they pass again, and Law has to practically drag the teen through the area to get him to move. Once they’re out the front doors, Law quickly finds his car and unlocks it for the dancer, who enters wordlessly.

While on the road, Luffy opts for music. He casually flips channels until he stops on a song he likes. Rather than dance and sing along like last time, the teen sits back in his seat and closes his eyes, letting the music fill the empty space between them.

_Bad, bad news_

_One of us is gonna lose_

_I'm the powder, you're the fuse_

_Just add some friction_

Law casts a worried glance at him. Did the whole bedroom thing throw him off? That would come as a shock to anyone, so he didn’t blame Luffy if it did.

But the way he reacted to it…

Law bites his lips to keep the flush off his face. He needed to get his head out the gutter and focus on the present.

The tattooed man soon pulls his car around the curve in front of the building where Luffy’s dorm is. The streets are dark and empty; only the dorms and lobby from inside and dim street lights provide them any sort of illumination.

Luffy’s eyes flicker to the building before turning back to Law with a small smile. “Thanks for this, Law.”

“No problem,” Law nods. He watches the radio before him, a bit nervous. What happens now?

Luffy moves to remove his seat belt. “...Could I come over again soon?” His voice is so small that Law nearly misses the words.

“Y- Yes,” Law stumbles. He closes his eyes, taking a breath. “Yeah. Just let me know.”

Luffy’s hand is on the door of the car, wavering. The teen lowers his head for a moment. Then he turns and flings his arms around Law in the driver’s seat. The surgeon holds his breath at the action, but gently wraps his hands around Luffy once more.

He feels Luffy giggle in the crook of his neck. “You know, your hugs are just as good as your kisses.”

Law heats as the teen releases himself. He...remembers that? It’s been so _long_.

The surgeon didn’t even notice when Luffy exited his car. The teen was waving at him, grinning. “Thank you again, I had fun!”

“M- me too,” Law chokes out, and Luffy shakes his head, laughing. “Man, you’re so hopeless.”

Law smiles warmly. “I know.”

Luffy’s teasing air drops at the words as he warms. He was not used to being told things like that so often.

“Have a good night, Luffy.”

“You too, Law!”

The teen watches the older man drive away into the night. Once the black car’s tail lights disappear around the curve of the road, Luffy sinks to the ground, gripping fistfulls of his hair.

A dark blush erupts across his cheeks, so fierce and intense that his ears pink as well. He searches the ground with wild eyes. Luffy tries to steady his pounding heart, but it continues on its fast pace regardless.

“What in the world am I doing?” Luffy whispers to himself. What did he think he was getting himself into?

“Yeah, what _are_ you doing?” his brain asks him, annoyed and concerned. “Are you an idiot? What if you fall for him? Did you learn _anything_ from Kidd?”

His heart sang a beautiful, happy hymn in the midst of it all. “Well I’m happy,” it carols, “and that’s all that matters, right?”

Luffy feels a wave of butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t know who to believe. They both had a point. But he does know one thing for certain.

He thinks he has a crush.

\---

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Until the next~_

_P.S. Luffy is listening to ‘_ [ _my strange addiction_ ](https://youtu.be/IiIDghGyy7Y) _’ by Billie Eilish._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	16. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shachi can’t keep the grin from splitting his face. “So you love the earrings now.”
> 
> “Maybe.”
> 
> “And you’re certain Straw Hat has nothing to do with that.”
> 
> Bepo pokes his head into the room from the patio. “He went out and bought the cologne I sprayed on him, too.”
> 
> Penguin laughs. “We got him boys. Guilty as charged.”

_A/N: Thank you so much for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I’ve been reflecting on a lot of things as of late. More in ending A/N._

\---

**16\. Truth or Dare**

\---

Shachi can’t keep the grin from splitting his face. “So you love the earrings now.”

“Maybe.”

“And you’re _certain_ Straw Hat has nothing to do with that.”

Bepo pokes his head into the room from the patio. “He went out and bought the cologne I sprayed on him, too.”

Penguin laughs. “We got him boys. Guilty as charged.”

Law runs his hands down his reddening face slowly. He was losing the will to murder and gaining the will to go crawl in a hole and die.

They sat in his apartment after their shift at the hospital earlier that day. Law couldn’t bear to face Luffy in Amazon Lily lest he combust, so he opted for his horrid, machine made coffee instead. Once he had made it to Flevance Medical Center, he nearly skinned the trio alive for their stunt, regardless of who would see. Yet they somehow stole the ball from him and bounced it in their court. Because _yes_ they may have prepared all that for Law, but for what reason?

One look at his flustered face was all they needed to know. And they had been teasing him mercilessly ever since.

“So what are you guys?” Penguin asks lazily from the chair, watching the TV. “Is there a label yet?”

“I don’t know...” Law mutters, looking deep into his goblet of wine. “I feel like we’ve created more of a ‘bond’ at the moment than anything else.”

Bepo enters the living room from the patio with a folded tablecloth. “Well that’s a start.”

“Still disappointed you didn’t mess up those rose petals, if you get what I mean,” the red head grumbles from the other side of the couch, and the surgeon kicks his thigh.

Law sighs.“Shachi, when is your mind on _literally_ anything else?”

When the nurse turns to grin mischievously at him, Law instantly regrets his question. 

Bepo finishes cleaning up the patio and closes the glass doors behind him. “Don’t you think making us come here to clean up after was a little harsh?”

Law glares at him. “I think it’s only fair. You guys surprise me with a candlelit dinner and rose petal bed, and I surprise _you_ by not ripping you a new one. Instead, I show my kindness by telling you to clean up. Aren’t I nice?”

Penguin chuckles. “It was all Shachi’s idea.”

The man in question perks up. “Oh _hell_ no, don’t pin all this on me. Bepo was the one who thought of the candles and I just...put two and two together.”

“I suggested a _few_ candles, not the whole damn dinner!” Bepo snaps, plopping down on the floor by Penguin. “As a matter of fact, this one here-” he nods up to the black haired nurse, “-isn’t innocent either! He was the one who got the wine and chocolates for the bedroom.”

“I just thought they could use some refreshments!” Penguin bites sharply. “Shachi was the one who thought of the bedroom petals, and Bepo, you fucking _arranged_ it all!”

“Alright, _alright_ kids, settle down,” Law drawls lifelessly. The trio watches as he takes a long sip of wine. “I was mad at first, but you guys were just trying to do something nice at the end of the day. And you even helped me get ready yesterday. So...thanks.”

Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi all stare at him. Law watches them blankly. “...What is it?”

“I _knew_ we shouldn’t have gotten that wine, Penguin,” Shachi huffs. “If tequila makes him loopy, then wine makes him relax. Now Law is _nice_.”

Penguin frowns. “But that was the point! It’s been scientifically proven that when Law’s nice, he’s easily seducible.”

“But when it’s just us here, Law’s _just_ nice,” Bepo shakes his head. “Sorry man, I’m with Shachi on this one. It’s unnerving.”

They wanted to make him _seducible_? With alcohol? The thought makes his stomach drop. And he thought he was the demon of the group. 

“You all are awful, manipulative people.”

“Oh. Normal Law’s back.”

A knock on the door makes everyone freeze. Law downs the rest of his wine sets the glass chalice on the table. He leans backward so his head rests on the arm of the loveseat to look at the front door upside down.

“Law, damn it, you’re kicking my ribs,” Shachi gasps, pushing Law’s legs off him.

“Any of y’all invite someone over?”

“Nope.”

“Not me.”

“Nah.”

Law glares holes through the front door. “I swear if it’s that one Smoothie lady making her poor daughter bring me sweets again, I’m going down to 1012 and shoving that shit up her ass.”

Bepo leans forward, preparing to leave. “Give me the food first. Then I’ll go with you.”

The pounding on the door continues, and Law groans as he peels himself up from the couch. “For the love of- I’m _coming!_ ”

He hazily steps to the door and begins unlocking it. “Smoothie I swear to fuck if that’s you-”

When he opens the red door, he’s shocked into silence. Luffy stands there in a simple blue hoodie and black shorts, wringing his hands. He looks up and offers Law a small smile. “Sorry I didn’t text earlier. Kind of a...um. Last minute decision.”

“Oh,” Law breathes. He looks back in his apartment to the wide eyes of his friends. “Oh _no_.”

Luffy inclines his head and tightens his grip on his hands. “Is...it not a good time?”

“It’s always a good time!” Shachi yells from inside the living room, whooping. Law raises a hand to his forehead in exasperation. This was not good at _all_.

He loved wine because he could zone out and get a nice buzz with little to no repercussions the next day. He was used to his friends’ shenanigans, so he could easily tune them out when he slipped into his alcohol induced daze.

But if Luffy were thrown into the mix, things could only take a turn for the worse. Who knows how he would act around the younger.

Penguin comes up behind him, peering over his shoulder to see their visitor. “Oh my god, _Straw Hat?_ ” 

“Wait he’s here?” Bepo asks from his spot on the floor. He sounds completely disbelieving. “You’re lying, no way.”

Luffy watches the exchange skeptically. “I can come back later if you-”

“No, it’s alright,” Law smiles easily, elbowing the black haired nurse backwards. Penguin groans and clutches his side, feigning pain as he slowly backs away. 

The surgeon steps backwards with the door, holding it in his right hand. “Come on in.”

Luffy steps into the threshold once more, but the air is completely different from before. Rather than a dark, empty apartment, the living room and kitchen are doused in light, and unfamiliar faces lounge around on the couches and floor.

Shachi’s eyes widen to the size of discs. “ _S- S- Straw Hat?_ ”

Luffy smiles self-consciously, resting an elbow on the kitchen island. “That’s me.”

“Shachi, you’re kicked off the loveseat. You can sit on the floor or grab a beanbag chair from the closet.”

“You have those?” Bepo’s jaw drops as he follows Law’s form back to the couch. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You never asked,” Law responds simply, plopping down with a grunt. Shachi stands at the same time and motions to the blonde. 

“You heard the man Bepo,” he says, making for the edge of the kitchen. “Let’s go before he cuts me up with his glare.”

Bepo stands and follows the nurse. “He’s not glaring at you, he’s just drunk.”

“I’m perfectly fucking _fine_ , actually.”

Penguin chuckles. “I forgot how wine makes his mood swing. Sorry.”

Bepo tosses his friend a despairing glower. “...I hate you so much.”

“Dude, I gave you those chocolates he didn’t want. That’s better than nothing!”

It takes Law a full minute of his friends arguing to realize that Luffy hasn’t moved from where he stood. He seemed to be taking in his apartment through a new lens, revelling at the amount of movement, noise, and light. Law chuckles a bit. Now that he thought about it, he wondered how Luffy would react to Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo being here in his apartment. They always breathed a new life into the place. He did state just the day prior that he wanted to meet them.

“Lu~ffy,” Law sing-songs out. He pats the empty space on the loveseat beside him. “Come ‘ere.”

The teen perks up at his name and hesitantly glides across the floor to the couch. Penguin watches him with a thoughtful expression but says nothing. Law smiles as the dancer sits down beside him.

“Welcome back to my humble abode,” the surgeon grins. He was grinning a lot today. Luffy takes a whiff of the air and smells wine. No wonder. “What brings you in?”

Luffy squirms for a bit. “I...don’t know. I happened to be in the area and remembered your apartment number and I just…” The teen averts his eyes to the floor. “I guess I wanted to see you again.”

“If that ain’t just the cutest fucking thing. My _god_.” Shachi grins from behind a large black beanbag chair. Behind him, Bepo carries an identical one in white.

Penguin sighs. “Please don’t scare him away. Poor guy’s barely been here for two minutes and he looks ready to book it.”

Bepo sets his bag in the space between the loveseat and the chair before plopping into it. “I mean, I would too. Shachi’s practically drooling over there.”

“Shut up, am not,” the red head says with such conviction that Law nearly believes him. He sets down his own bag on the opposite end of the couch, closer to Luffy’s feet.

“No! No that’s not true,” Luffy casts sly glances to the trio as he leans back into the couch. “I just tend to be shy around new people, that’s all...” He leaves the part where he’s extremely cautious and emotionally distant around strangers unsaid.

Although because Law was here, the shields around his heart that he puts up for others were melting away. But he leaves that part unsaid as well.

“Straw Hat? Being _shy_?” Shachi shakes his head. “I never could’ve imagined it.”

“Also, you can call me Luffy, you know. We’re not at the Going Merry.”

“Luffy,” Bepo practices. He makes a thoughtful sound. “It’s kind of strange. Since we’re so used to seeing you onstage.”

Law snort-laughs. “I wonder where I’ve heard that one from.” Luffy whirls on him. That was _not_ a sound he expected from the surgeon.

“Well, we should probably start with introductions, no?” Penguin claps his hands as Law turns the volume of the TV down.

“You want something to drink?” Law asks Luffy quietly.

Luffy shakes his head. “I’m good, thanks Law.”

“Can you guys stop flirting please?” Shachi raises an eyebrow in Law’s direction. “Dude. We’re literally right here.”

“Shachi,” Law begins in a tone that makes the man sit up a bit straighter.

“Hm?”

“Kindly fuck off.”

Shachi snaps and points at the man with a half smile, but gets the message. Law runs a tired hand through his hair and warily glances at Penguin. “Please, go on.”

Luffy’s drinking in his every move. This was a much more... _relaxed_ version of Law. A watered down version. It was interesting to say the least.

He wanted to see more.

Penguin clears his throat. “Well. I’m assuming Straw- _Luffy’s_ going to be seeing more of us now.”

“We definitely didn’t have a hand in that,” Bepo snickers, trying and failing to cover his wide grin with his palm. He says it just loud enough for only Law to hear, and he gives the blonde the finger.

“So I think it’s best to introduce ourselves now!” Penguin turns to Luffy. “Is that ok with you?”

Luffy begins to nod. “I-”

“I’m Bepo!” the blonde raises his arm as if he were in school. “Twenty-two, a doctor. I’m the youngest in my unit but I do my job well. Been with this one-” he juts a thumb in Law’s direction, “-ever since he was ten. We’ve-”

“Bepo.” Law gives him a pointed look and narrows his eyes.

The blonde takes the hint and shuts up. Luffy darts between the two, but lets the question on his tongue drop. He turns to the bigger man in the white beanbag. “Bepo...you kind of remind me of a polar bear.”

He snorts. “Not the first time I’ve heard that one.”

Penguin readjusts himself in the seat, bringing attention to his movements. “Well then. I’m twenty-eight years old, a nurse. Name’s Penguin. Like the animal. _Yes_ , that is my real name. My father was drunk at my birth, the son of a bitch. I’m usually the most level headed of these fools.”

“Except around women,” Law chimes in, rubbing a temple. “I will never forget how you acted around that pink haired lady at the auto shop. A simp through and through. I’ve never been more disappointed.”

Luffy has to bite back his smile. “Penguin, huh? Nice to meet you.”

The red head barks out laughter from his spot on the beanbag chair. “Penguin may act like he has his shit together, but in reality, he’s just as bad as us.”

“I know you aren’t talking, Shachi. You’re literally the worst of us all.”

“Shachi?” the teen questions. “Oh my god I thought you guys were just mispronouncing satchel or something.”

The room quiets at his words before the surgeon makes a strangled sound. Law nearly chokes on the air he was breathing while Penguin and Bepo burst into ear splitting laughter. “I did _not_ just hear that shit!” the blonde giggles, hitting the side of the beanbag for emphasis. “Luffy! You did him so dirty, that was perfection.”

Luffy frantically faces Shachi, remorse written across his features. “Oh man, I am so so sorry.”

“That’s okay. If I have to be roasted by anyone here, I’d much rather it be you.” 

“Simp.”

“Fuck off Law, like you’re any better around him.”

Law actually thinks about that for a long minute. “I’m not that bad...am I?” 

Shachi huffs triumphantly and turns back to Luffy. “I’m Shachi. You can call me Satchel if you’d like.”

“...Shachi is fine,” Luffy says awkwardly.

The red head shakes his head. “A missed golden opportunity. Anyway, I’m twenty-seven years old, and a nurse like Penguin. I’m the backbone of these guys, they’re always depending on me.”

“Are we though?” Penguin deadpans, and Shachi scowls at him.

“Depending on you to give us trouble,” Law sighs. Luffy turns to him expectantly as Penguin and Shachi get into a heated discussion, and Law raises an eyebrow in his direction.

“Hm? What is it?”

“Your introduction.” There’s a softness to Luffy’s features that takes Law aback for a moment. Then Law’s smiling. He might as well.

“Law. Trafalgar Law if we’re getting fancy. Twenty-six year old surgeon, specialty in cardiac surgeries.” Law leans back against the couch and looks up to the ceiling thoughtfully. “My mom was born here but grew up in Germany. She met my dad while he visited the country for some medical thing. I wasn’t born over there, but my little sister was. They always traveled back and forth from-”

“Luffy didn’t ask for a whole autobiography,” Bepo yawns, bored. “Wine always made you this talkative, Law?”

The surgeon’s gaze cuts to his direction. “Who gave me the wine?”

Bepo motions to Penguin, who frowns down at him.

Luffy crinkles his nose, disappointed. “No, I wanna hear. You all probably already know these things, right?”

Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin all exchange worried glances. The black haired nurse speaks up. “Well, yes but...”

“It’s alright, Penguin,” Law sighs. He turns to Luffy apologetically. “Sorry, Luffy.”

The dancer glances between the medical professionals, lost. “Am I...missing something?”

_Yes. A lot_ , Law wants to say, but he keeps his mouth shut. There’s nothing Luffy needs to know. “I pretty much explained everything yesterday. Is there anything else you wanted to know?”

Luffy thinks for a minute before his features clear. “So you don’t have any Spanish in you?”

“No. Corazon and Doflamingo are from Spain, so if it seems like I have any in me, it’s because of those two.”

“Huh.” Luffy holds his chin, humming. “Why did you become a _cardiac_ surgeon?”

“So I can steal your heart.”

Shachi scoffs, rolling his eyes. “He fucked up frogs as a kid. Some sick fascination with their hearts. It was the scariest shit I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“ _Shachi_ ,” Law growls. The man puts up his hands in defense. “Don’t kill me, oh great surgeon!”

“Why...do you have so many tattoos?”

“Here we go,” Shachi grins. Bepo raises his eyebrows and eyes the floor silently, while Penguin scratches his head and watches the muted TV.

To Luffy’s surprise, Law’s body language turns to one of embarrassment. “I got them done for my eighteenth birthday. They are a tribute to Corazon.”

The teen eyes his covered chest thoughtfully, nodding without comment. He’s always thought tattoos were cool, especially since Ace had one of his own on his back. Luffy was determined to see Law’s tattoos as well.

One day, it would happen.

“What about you, Luffy?” Shachi asks. Luffy blinks. He had forgotten about himself “Oh shit. You’re right.”

Law shakes his head, smiling as Luffy clears his throat for comedic effect. “I’m Luffy! I’m the man who’s gonna become the King of the Pirates!”

There’s a deafening silence. The men in the room stare unreservedly at him for so long that Luffy flushes under their gazes. “I...used to say that all the time as a child. Back when I was convinced I would grow up to be a pirate...”

He covers his face with his hands, burning. “Oh god. Please just ignore everything I said.” Luffy has never said something like that in front of people he barely knew. Ever. He was usually so calm and controlled around strangers. 

Law being there changed everything. It threw his entire system into disarray.

The surgeon laughs loudly. “‘King of the Pirates’? Oh my god, I can see you saying something like that, that’s _adorable_.”

Luffy blushes darker. “Shut up! I was like, twelve.”

“ _Twelve?_ ” Law’s barely holding on to his fits of laughter. “So you’re saying this was recent.”

“Recent..? Law, I’m _nineteen!_ ”

“No, wait- holy shit let me guess who your crew members are.” He hums loudly as he contemplates, rubbing his chin, and Luffy playfully shoves him so hard his shoulder hits the couch’s arm rest.

“Zoro and Sanji are on it, no doubt,” he grins devilishly. “And the other strippers are probably on it too. Nami, Robin...was the other one Vivi?”

“Law I swear to god.”

“...Would your ship be called the Going Merry then?”

Luffy’s ears are pink. “The name of the club? I don’t k-”

Law gasps then, bringing a tattooed hand to cover his mouth dramatically. “ _Wait_. That tall guy at the VIP bar. You liked him. He would be a perfect fit. And maybe even that VIP bouncer as well. What was his name again? The one with the long nose.”

The teen murmurs under his breath. “...I would need a doctor on the ship, too.”

Law raises a lone brow, smirking. “Was that a sly attempt to recruit me?”

Luffy finally gives into the ruse, smiling despite his embarrassment. “Possibly.”

“Sorry, _Captain_ ,” the surgeon chuckles. “I can’t see myself lasting a day on that ship. I would go insane.”

Luffy pouts. “And here I was trying to make you my nakama.”

“Your comrade?”

The teen pauses. Ace had taught him the word when they were kids, but he’s never met anyone who was able to translate off the top of their head. “You know Japanese?”

“Some.” Law flashes his teeth as his lips curl upwards. “College was an interesting time in my life.”

Luffy exhales laughter and struggles to dim his grin. It only grew brighter. “I feel like you have an interesting life in general.”

The tattooed man’s smile grows a bit tense. If only he knew.

“Maybe.” Law leans off the loveseat to the hallway that joins the kitchen to the bedroom and bathroom. “You all can come back out. I dunno why you thought I wouldn’t notice your asses sneaking away.”

“That’s because you guys started undressing each other with your eyes!” Bepo peeks out from the hallway, watching them suspiciously. 

“Nonsense,” Law slurs a little and waves him over to their foregone seats. The blonde reappears slowly, and Penguin’s head replaces where Bepo’s was, eyeing them warily.

“If I wanted to do that, there would be no need for me to use my eyes,” the surgeon says with a coy smile. “My hands still work, don’t they?”

Luffy felt as if his entire body was set on fire. Just imagining what Law was insinuating drove his body into a frenzy. Law really _was_ something else with some wine in him.

Shachi, who had just appeared, twists his face into one of disgust. “Fucking hell, now he’s _cocky_ . Penguin if you give him wine again I’m _sliding_ your ass.”

“My bad, damn,” the man mumbles, slowly sinking into his chair. “It usually isn’t this bad though.”

Bepo jumps back onto the soft white chair. “Anyone wanna take a wild guess as to why?”

Luffy, who had been blushing like a madman, coughs lightly into his elbow. “Surely it’s not...me, right?”

The trio just smile at him, silent. Luffy gulps. It was most definitely him.

“Should I...even bother to continue my introduction?”

Shachi waves him off. “Nah, we already know enough about you. We were just joking around.”

Luffy isn’t too sure if that was funny or scary.

Law laughs loudly and wraps an arm around Luffy, pulling him close. “Never mind all the details. Let’s play a party game.”

Luffy felt himself heat further at the touch. It was just a hug. A side hug at that. Yet here he was, flustered. “A party game?”

“We usually play one or two when we come over,” Penguin explains. 

Shachi, who was finally content with the lack of flirting in the room, slowly returns to his bean bag chair. “I want to play Cards Against Humanity, but _some_ people don’t like it.”

“My heart can’t handle some of the cards,” the blonde says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Plus, Law wins nearly every time. His cards are always the most messed up.”

The black haired nurse shudders. “I love the game but that shit brings out the sadist in Law. Let’s play something a notch lower.”

“You guys are painting me as the villain here.” Law’s face crumples. “Don’t go giving Luffy the wrong impression.”

Shachi leans towards Luffy, holding a hand to his mouth. “Don’t let _him_ give _you_ the wrong impression. You should see the look on his face when he plays that cursed game. Like a dictator king. Or some wack scientist.”

Luffy giggles a bit. “Then let’s play that. Why not?”

Bepo shakes his head violently. “ _Hell_ no. It’s bad enough when he’s sober, but when he’s like this? Who knows what that twisted side of Law we’ll be forced to see.”

An idea makes Bepo’s face brighten. “Let’s go with something that could go just as bad. Truth or dare.”

“Truth or dare?” Luffy repeats. “Isn’t that a kid’s game?”

Penguin huffs. “You must have been playing some vanilla T or D. We’re ruthless over here. There was once that Bepo didn’t talk to Shachi for like, a week after he found out that he’s been-”

“No need to talk about it again!” Shachi interrupts hastily, putting his hand up for Penguin to stop. Bepo glares at the red head, and Shachi chuckles awkwardly in his direction.

“Let’s go with that, then,” Law says, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’ve been itching to make you guys suffer more after that stunt you pulled.”

“Was cleaning up...not enough?” Shachi questions, shivering in terror.

The surgeon scoffs. “It barely itched the scratch.”

“There! You just admitted you have a sadistic streak in you!”

“Shachi, it’s the wine, remember?” Bepo sighs. 

Luffy shakes his head at the rowdy crew. The men before him were the last types of people he expected Law to be around, but strangely, it fit him as well. It said a lot about his personality. Luffy felt his heart warm a bit watching them bicker and argue, not unlike Sanji and Zoro. Just less flirting and more cursing. And threats. And insults. Luffy briefly wonders how they all came to meet.

Penguin gets up from his chair and heads to the TV stand. He opens the cabinet on the left and pulls out three small boxes. Two of them were black, and labeled ‘Truth’ and ‘Dare’. The third was red, and labeled, ‘Consequences’.

“Y’all have this stored?” Luffy questions as the man gives each box a shake and sets them on the table. He grins at the dancer. “There’s so many dares, truths, and consequences that we made up that we have them on cards. Makes things more interesting that way.”

Luffy watches as he opens each box, allowing for someone to reach in and pull a card easily. Something similar to excitement writhes within Luffy. “I see.”

“I’ll start,” Penguin turns to the blonde behind him. “Bepo. Truth or Dare?”

The blonde shakes his head. “I’m going to regret this, but fuck it. Dare.”

“Coming out swinging, huh?” Law murmurs.

Penguin reaches for a paper from the appropriate box. “Leave an R-rated voicemail for an ex.”

The color drains from Bepo’s face as Shachi and Law roar into laughter. The blonde sputters as his face heats. “Oh my fucking- who _wrote_ that shit?”

Penguin shrugs, and an evil smile spreads across his face. “Didn’t _she_ break up with _you_? That’s going to be so awkward, man.”

Bepo groans. “And it’s been _forever_ , too. Oh my god. I cannot believe I’m gonna contact Carrot again. I bet she even has my number blocked.”

Luffy’s mind was spinning. “Are you really gonna do it?”

The blonde already has his phone in his hands. “Yes,” he says, serious. “The consequences are much worse.”

Luffy watches almost dumbfounded as Bepo holds up his phone to his ears. Was he serious? How could consequences possibly be worse?

The blonde waits until the voicemail beep sounds through the receiver. “Hey, Carrot?” Bepo begins. He takes a deep breath. “I know it’s been a couple years, but I just wanted to let you know that...um. Your tits were really hot. I miss them a lot. Especially when you-” he squeezes his eyes shut, “-wore those low cut tops. God. I fucking wanted to dive into those melons, public or not. Drove me absolutely crazy. And don’t even get me started on your legs. I...miss you. A lot.”

There’s silence in the room as he hangs up, and Bepo slowly sinks into the floor. “You’re welcome to end my life anytime you like.”

“That...was kind of sadder than I thought,” Shachi hums, watching him in a new light.

Bepo’s cheeks burn, absolutely mortified. “That was the worst thing I’ve ever had to do in my life.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Shit, my heart is still beating like crazy.”

Law shakes his head. “That was so brutal for the first dare, Penguin.” The man just shrugs at him, half-smiling.

“Well, it’s my turn now.” Bepo shakes off his pride and glares at Penguin. “Dare or dare?”

“Truth,” the man returns easily. Bepo scowls but reaches for the box.

Bepo chokes on his laughter as he reads the slip of paper. “Imitate the sounds of both sides of your most recent romantic encounter.”

The smile drops from Penguin’s face, and he bites his lip, silent. When he makes no intention of moving or speaking, the air in the room grows increasingly uncomfortable.

Shachi watches him with wide eyes. “Oh my god, don’t tell me.”

Law shakes his head. “Ouch man.”

Luffy feels dread pool in his stomach for the man. Yikes. That had to hurt.

As Penguin remains quiet, Bepo laughs evilly. “Serves you right you piece of _shit_.”

“I literally can’t watch this murder continue. I’m going,” Law turns to Shachi. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth because I’m terrified of you.”

Law smiles as he reaches for the box. “As you should be.” He unfurls the piece of paper and reads it aloud. “When was a time you were so turned on you couldn’t stand it?”

Shachi stills for a minute. “Well I’m always horny in some way or another, so the question has to be more specific.”

Luffy makes a face as Law groans loudly. “When you couldn’t _stand_ it. I already know of your...ways.”

The red head nods in understanding. “The first time I went to the Going Merry, I guess.”

Luffy tilts his head, grateful. “Thanks for coming out.”

“Of course,” Shachi smiles up at him. “I’ve never been in a strip club that also did dancing on the side. P. Hunter and Black Leg are hot, don’t get me wrong, but you? I don’t know how the hell you move your body like that, I was so worked up-”

“Next,” Law cuts off. “Luffy.”

The teen laughs a little bit. “Glad you enjoyed,” he winks at Shachi, and the man damn near faints. Law rolls his eyes at the interaction. Now that Luffy knew that Shachi was a diehard fan of his, he was yet another person Luffy could wrap around his fingers.

At this rate, Luffy would have a collection of rings.

“Law,” Luffy challenges. “Truth or dare?”

The vibe of the room seemed to change for one of a higher intensity. Law watches him with a look that promises nothing but trouble. Beside the teen, the red head motions for him to stick his head lower, and Luffy complies.

“No one usually goes for Law the first round,” Shachi whispers up to him. “So how he reacts is up in the air. Especially since he’s a little drunk.”

“I see,” Luffy grins mischievously. “I wonder what he’ll pick.”

Shachi falters a bit. “Usually, drunk Law goes for-”

“Dare,” Law says. “Hope it’s a good one.”

Luffy nods and reaches over for the box. He unfolds the paper he receives and reads the words. Baffled, he re-reads the card. No way would he do that.

“Strip down to your underwear. If you want to keep any clothes on, you have to take a shot for every piece of clothing you want to keep.”

Law grunts as he begins removing his shirt. “Jokes on whoever wrote that, I don’t have alcohol here at the moment.”

“Law, _you_ wrote it a while back, remember? And you literally just had some wine.”

The surgeon scowls at Penguin as he flings his top to the floor. “No, I don’t recall writing that. And wine doesn’t count.”

Shachi sighs. “Yes, you did. A while back when you were...let’s just say you had some tequila.”

“I remember that. Law threw up on my favorite pair of shoes,” Bepo scratches his scalp in annoyance. “Just bought them, too. I was pissed.”

Luffy’s eyes are glued onto Law as he slips out of his shirt and plans, sitting in glorious boxers. The teen ogles the man’s body unabashedly and wets his lips. The man was beyond handsome. He looked sexy as hell. And Law was _muscular_. How Luffy missed this was beyond him. His tanned skin was pulled taut over his abs and biceps, with hills and valleys of muscle continuing down into his legs and calves. His limbs were long and lean, and flexed when Law moved on the couch. The man carried himself with such effortless grace that it took Luffy’s breath away.

Luffy could see dark ink covering the entirety of his chest and upper shoulders, much more than he had seen at the park. And if Luffy squinted, he could see swirls of black coming from his back as well. His hair became more rumbled as the clothing passed over it, and his face was schooled into one of nonchalance. The teen practically drooled at the sight. Luffy was surrounded by men and women at the Going Merry who wore clothing like this everyday for a year, so he should be numb to these things by now. But Law...was different. This was too much. He itched to touch the skin despite his brain’s protests. Maybe he could get a dare to do something...

“-ffy. _Luffy!_ ”

The dancer snaps out of his staring to look at Law, who watches him curiously. “You spaced out there. You good?”

Shachi snorts. “Dude, we’ve seen you naked more than enough times. But this is Luffy’s first time seeing the country’s national treasure.”

“As much as I appreciate the compliment,” Law exhales roughly through his nose. “Go choke on a dick.”

“Already done.” Shachi laughs as Law shoots him a look. “Alrighty. Luffy. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Really now,” Bepo hums approvingly. “I thought you were the truth type.”

As Shachi reaches for the dare box, Luffy turns to him. “Me too.”

The red head reaches out his hand. “Hand it over, Luffy. Looks like I’m going through your phone.”

The teen’s hand flies to his back pocket. “What?”

“The dare is to ‘Let the questioner do whatever they want for two minutes on your phone’.”

Luffy turns to Law, pleading. “This game is bullshit.”

The surgeon gestures down to his body, raising his brows. “You’re telling me.”

The teen takes in that beautiful sight once more before turning back to Shachi, handing him his unlocked phone. He leans forward to whisper venomously into the nurse’s ear. “If you say anything, _anything_ about the Law pictures, I’m sending assassins after you.”

“You’re sounding like Law already.” Mirth sparkles in Shachi’s irises. “I think this game will get even more fun.” He makes a motion as to zip his mouth, and throws away the key.

Several rounds pass in rapid motion. Playing around with Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi made Luffy extremely comfortable around them. They all seemed to be good people, and loved teasing and poking fun at Law every chance they got. Which Luffy approved of, seeing as he loved to do so as well. Their dynamics were always so fluid, so ever changing, and it was hilarious to be in their presence. Luffy loved them already. He thinks back to Barty, and how quickly he made friends with him as well. He even lets his mind wander to Ace, and how he said that he trusted people too easily.

But they were Law’s friends. It’s alright.

As they near Luffy’s turn once again, the teen takes in their disheveled states. Penguin’s got his shirt on backwards and has remnants of whipped cream on his face. Bepo was doing push-ups on the floor. Law’s hair had been parted into two high ponytails, and tattoos of sharpie pen were added to his preexisting ink. Shachi was holding a handful of ice cubes, sniffling from the cold. One of his shoes was shoved in his boxers.

Even Luffy himself was balancing a stack of medical books on his head, and his mouth was still struggling to wash down the horrid concoction of condiments they had mixed for him earlier. How Luffy descended into this madness so quickly both greatly baffled him and thoroughly amused him. 

“Luffy! Truth or Dare?”

The teen grins and reaches up a hand to balance the books. “Dare.”

“You got spunk, Luffy,” Bepo grunts as he finishes the exercise, panting. “I’d play it safe with truth.”

Shachi reaches out his hand to the box and returns with a folded paper. He cries out in frustration as he reads the card. “Damn it, I wanted this one!”

Luffy’s on his toes. “What is it?”

“Raid Law’s closet for an outfit and model it.” His mouth spreads into a wide grin.

Law frowns. “I don’t remember that one being in there.”

Shachi stands, and opens the patio, throwing the ice outside. The books from Luffy’s head fall as Shachi drags him away from the living room and deeper into Law’s apartment. “It’s new!” he calls over his shoulder as the two disappear.

Law watches after them, brows furrowed. “Should...I be worried?”

“Yes,” Penguin and Bepo agree.

Luffy found himself inside Law’s room once again. 

Shachi flings open the man’s closet and heads inside the walk-in. “You might be wondering,” he begins, flicking through various shades of yellow, “why a card like that is in there.”

Luffy stares at all the clothing in wide eyed wonder. “I’m...wondering a lot of things at the moment.”

“I bet,” Shachi snickers. He brings down a shirt and hums, contemplative. “Law has the worst sense of fashion out of all of us. We always get on his ass for it.”

“So that’s the case, then why is there a card to raid his closet?” Luffy runs his hands down a sleek leather jacket. “If you guys think there’s nothing interesting in here to wear?”

Shachi chuckles. “Oh my ignorant boy. There’s nothing interesting for _us_ to wear.”

Luffy turns to see Shachi looming over him with some clothing he doesn’t see. “But there might be something interesting for _you_ to.”

Law snaps his head to the hallway at the sound of Luffy’s scream. “I kind of want to go back there. There’s nothing good that could have come from that.”

“Nothing, I bet,” Bepo agrees, locking eyes with Penguin. Law watches the two of them, his vision narrowed. “You set this up.” His voice is full of accusation.

“‘Set up’ is a strong word,” Bepo shrugs. “I think...planned ahead? Would be a better term.”

Law’s mind struggles to catch up. They wanted Luffy to go into his closet and try on some clothes? Why?

“How did you guys know that Luffy would even be coming by?” he questions. “It was a complete coincidence.”

Penguin shakes his head. “Law, I think you fail to realize something.”

The surgeon’s attention is drawn to the sound of a door opening from his room.

“You and Luffy?”

He sees the Shachi emerge from the shadows, urging Luffy to follow.

“You both are so adorably _predictable_.”

Luffy appears with seemingly nothing covering his lower half. Law has to blink long and hard at the smooth legs of the teen before it registers that he is, in fact, wearing boxers. They barely peeked out under his top. His eyes trail up his thin frame to one of his white dress shirts, much too big for Luffy, hanging on his form. The teen’s arms disappeared into the long sleeves, and the buttons were done up hastily. His hair is rumpled, and he gives Law a lopsided grin.

“I don’t really get how this is fashion, but,” Luffy begins, twisting and turning to look at himself, “...it’s kinda erotic, not gonna lie.”

Law hasn’t moved, hasn’t spoken, hasn’t _breathed_ . The man has to consciously keep his jaw shut, else he would be gaping at the dancer in open mouthed awe. Who in the hell thought it would be a good idea to put Luffy in one of his shirts? Who thought of that brilliant idea? Law felt himself blushing looking at Luffy. From his hair sticking up in all directions to the lack of his own clothing, it nearly looked as though he had just woken up from Law’s bed. He looked so _ravishable_. Law feels his face heating as he quickly sobers. “Shit...”

The man looked down at his near naked body and flushed further. _Shit_.

“What do you think, Law? Did we nail it or what?” Shachi wriggles his eyebrows at the surgeon. 

Bepo gulps audibly from beside Law. “I thought you were about to come out wearing something silly, not _this_.” Penguins nods noiselessly, taking in the younger.

“Is it bad?” Luffy asks. He stretches his arms out and looks down at himself. The shirt rises up just slightly, and Law sees that the boxers he wears are a clean pair of Law’s own. “I think this looks hot if I do say so myself.” 

What. The _fuck_.

He couldn’t do this. Watching Luffy was too much for him.

The dancer places his hands on his hips and fixes the trio with a stern look. “You guys don’t give Law enough credit- he has plenty of nice clothes.” Luffy walks through the living room with ease and jumps back on the couch with a satisfied sigh. “Alright, so now I guess it’s Penguin’s turn?”

“No.”

Luffy cocks his head at Law. “What do you mean?”

The surgeon takes a deep breath and prays his voice comes out as smooth as it usually does. “It’s getting late. Think you guys should go home.”

“Really?” Penguin checks his phone. “It’s only a little after ten though. We usually stay till-”

“Precisely.” Law swiftly stands up and gathers his shirt from the floor, heaving it back over his head. Either he was imagining things, or he heard a soft sigh of disappointment from behind him. Either way, it didn’t matter. He needed them to go _now_. He tugs on his pants, and turns over his shoulder to Shachi. “Don’t bother cleaning up, I got it. You all can go on ahead.”

Luffy watches him worriedly. “Everything alright?”

Law couldn’t look at Luffy. The way he was dressed, and the way he was looking at him so innocently... 

Electricity runs down Law’s back as he coughs lightly. “I’m good.” His voice was a little hoarse. “Luffy, your clothes are in my room, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Penguin, could you please?”

The man sighs and heaves himself off the chair. “Sure.”

Luffy looks between the men as he’s slowly dragged away by the arm. He turns to Penguin, who has him in a firm grip as he leads him back to the hallway. “Wait, wait, what-”

Law watches them go and collapses back on the couch, a lazy arm covering his eyes. “Oh my god.”

Bepo chuckles. “That bad, huh?”

“I can’t fucking think straight.”

“That’s probably because you aren’t.”

“God damn it, Shachi.”

Law runs the limb over his face slowly. “You guys didn’t bring any personal belongings here, did you? Don’t want to find your stuff all over my place like last time.”

Bepo stands and moves towards the door. “Nope, just brought the usual essentials.”

“Same here.” Shachi removes the shoe from his pants and follows the blonde. “And Law...you really are something else when you’re drunk and flustered.”

Law’s cheeks are aflame as he hears the door open. “I hate you guys so much.”

“We love you too. See you at work tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

When the door closes, Law lets out a sigh. His entire body hummed with adrenaline just from seeing Luffy. Those guys...how did they plan all of this? They knew Law too well. It wasn’t easy to sober him, but Luffy wearing _his_ clothes and _only_ his clothes was definitely a surefire way to wake him up.

Law curses under his breath again, closing his eyes against the shivers run up and down his sides. Luffy needed to leave _asap_. He promised to take whatever they were kindling slow, but at this rate, he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise.

Penguin soon returned with Luffy, who was back in his own clothing, thank god. Law watches the carpet at his feet, but can feel Luffy’s eyes on him as he moves across the room. Penguin shrugs on his jacket and looks between the two of them. “Hey I’m gonna...let myself out.”

Law nods and brings his eyes up to Luffy. “Knock yourself out.” The man moves away from them, and once the sound of his front door slamming rings throughout the apartment, Law is left alone with Luffy.

“It’s late,” Law says softly. He looks up into Luffy’s face with such intensity that he could feel the younger hold his breath. “You should get back to your dorm.” _Before I do something_ , Law wants to say. _Before I can’t stop myself any longer_.

Luffy seemed to be fighting with himself, as if he didn’t want to quite go yet. The surgeon studies the younger, waiting for a response. Then it hits Law. Luffy had come here for _him_. It was just a coincidence that the others were here. Luffy wanted to spend time with him, but they both got roped into everyone’s antics. It was fun, but not what Luffy had in mind. God, he was an idiot.

“Come ‘ere,” he breathes, standing and pulling Luffy into a hug. The younger sighs against the touch and wraps his arms up and around Law’s neck, pulling him close. Law presses Luffy’s body firmly against his own, rough fingers running up and down the arch of the teen’s spine.

After a moment, Luffy turns towards Law in his arms and laughs softly. “Your friends are _insane_.”

Law makes a sound of mock disappointment. “You’re here in my arms and you’re talking about other people?”

The teen lowers his lids. “Oh, my mistake. Let’s talk about you.”

“...I don’t wanna do much talking, Luffy.”

Luffy feels his face heat at the words, and butterflies erupt and go crazy in his stomach. He’s nearly forgotten how smooth this man was with his words at times. His arms tighten around Law as he hoists himself up to the man’s ear, lips barely pressing against the outer shell. “Easy there, tiger,” Luffy purrs. He smirks when he feels Law shiver from the breath over his ear and neck. 

Luffy lowers himself slightly and gives Law a wide smile. The older seemed to relax a bit at the expression, drinking in the happiness Luffy gave off. “Thanks for everything. Even though tonight was unexpected, it was fun.”

Law raises an eyebrow, and a knowing smirk curls his lips. “What...exactly _were_ you expecting when you came here, Luffy?”

The question catches Luffy off guard. He thinks about it. What was he wanting when he knocked on Law’s door? Nothing really came to mind. As he sees Law’s grin getting wider and wider, Luffy glares at him through his embarrassment.

“You are _so_ cute.”

“Am not!” Luffy protests, pouting.

“You did say you just wanted to see me earlier, didn’t you?” Law leans their foreheads together. “You missed me.”

“ _No_ .” Luffy looks up into his gray eyes, heart in his throat. “...Maybe,” he admits in a small voice. The effect this man had on him was so _powerful_. There were few things that could get Luffy to turn into a pile of mush. But Law was definitely one of them. 

“God, what do I do with you?” Law chuckles, his torso vibrating with the laugh. 

Luffy presses his forehead onto Law’s chest, hiding his red cheeks. As he stays against Law, he feels the older’s palpitating heart. At the thunderous pace of the organ, Luffy sighs in relief.

Luffy wasn’t the only one who felt like this. This connection, this bond, this...whatever they had. Law felt it just as strongly as Luffy did. His own heart was beating so hard he nearly felt woozy. Because he was finally, _finally_ allowing someone to get this close. And it was okay. He felt okay in his chest. His brain still protested, but its cries were slowly but surely diminishing.

So not quite yet.

Luffy turns up to him, reaching on his toes, and plants a soft kiss on Law’s cheek. The man pauses and watches as Luffy lowers himself down once more, as graceful as a doll. 

“Thank you again, Law,” he whispers, releasing his arms from around Law’s neck. He hopes that the older man can’t hear the rapid fire beats of his heart as he goes to the front door and slips his shoes back on. Law still stood where Luffy left him as the teen opened the door.

“See you!”

Law blinks at the sound of Luffy’s voice, snapped out of his stupor. “U- Uh. Yeah, see you.”

Luffy smiles and slips out the apartment. Once outside, he closes the door and leans his head back against the wood. He closes his eyes and takes a big breath. He just did that. Luffy can’t believe it, that _just_ _happened_. He lets his heart skip a beat or two as he begins to walk away.

Then. He pauses in the middle of the hall.

“I’ve only known you guys for like, a little over an hour, but I had an inkling you would pull something like this.”

The men in question poke their heads from around the corner a little farther down into the hallway. Shachi smiles awkwardly. “How did you find us, Luffy?”

“I didn’t. I just had a feeling you’d be...listening in.” And that suspicious feeling combined with his own internal protests held him back from kissing Law’s lips. It disappointed him greatly, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it. _Especially_ if his friends were listening in on their exchange.

Bepo smacks Shachi playfully on the head. “This is your fault!”

“How?!”

Penguin appears behind Bepo, stepping fully into the hallway. “If you would have agreed to just leave, they probably would’ve-”

“Guys!” Luffy’s face is red as he looks at the three older men. “I don’t think you have to worry about Law, if that’s what you’re out here for.”

They quiet as Luffy’s face heats more. He had to say it, so they wouldn’t sneak around them again. “I think...he’ll be okay. With um...” Luffy makes a gesture between him and the door beside him.

Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin exchange glances with each other, but come to terms with his intentions. “Okay. We’ll be counting on you, Straw Hat!”

Luffy felt his ears redden. “B- But we’re not together y-”

“Disperse!”

The men disappeared faster than Luffy could finish the sentence. He jogs to the end of the hallway to look for where they could have fled to, but finds no trace of them. He sighs in the empty space.

“Guess I should head back then,” he grumbles, retreating down the hall to the elevator. He enters and presses the button to descend into the lobby. As the doors begin to close, he sees the door to Law’s apartment open and light floods through.

Law takes a break from his jumping around the living room out of joy to check out the racket outside. He looks to the left, at the elevator, but it's closed. To his right, an empty hallway. He smells whiffs of that strange scent he’s been smelling from Luffy, and the scent of men sneaking around his place. Three particular men in fact.

“I...don’t think I even want to know what was happening out here.” Law retreats back into his abode to continue celebrating yet another milestone between Luffy and him.

\---

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I had really bad writer’s block this chapter, so please excuse the bad writing :(_

_P.S. Smoothie’s birthday in canon is October 12. So uh. Everyone’s apartment matches their birthday now._

**_To Continue From The Beginning A/N:_ ** _I’ve been very heartbroken the last few days, and if you live in the USA like I do, then you probably know why. I know that these topics can be triggering, so I will not get into details. I will link my thoughts about the situation_ [ _here_ ](https://anime-crazed-otaku.tumblr.com/post/619690387592904704/i-just-want-to-get-this-off-my-chest) _. Thank you if you read it._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	17. A Month of Memories, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passed before he knew it. A month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You all are angels. Welcome to the next chapter!  
> EDIT: Thank you for 2000 hits! *dances*

\---

**17\. A Month of Memories, Part 1**

\---

A month passed before he knew it. A _month_.

Law didn’t even notice when August had aged into early September. Days had turned into weeks quicker than he could keep up. The slowly reddening trees were clear warning signs, but he was far too distracted to pay them much attention.

At the end of the first week into the month, Luffy agreed to go out with him. It still makes his heart skip a beat any time he thinks about it.

Law yawns and blinks lazily in the darkness of his room. He had just gotten off a long night shift at Flevance, and his entire body begged for sleep. But despite laying in his bed for a solid hour, he just couldn’t seem to drift off.

The surgeon groans and places an arm over his eyes. Law needed to get some rest or he would be a zombie later that night. He planned to go watch Luffy perform at the Going Merry, and if he didn’t want to fall asleep in the middle of it, he would need to find a way to sleep _now_.

Law lets his mind wander back to his first date with Luffy at Sabaody, the truth or dare game, and the subsequent events that followed. He smiles softly at the memories. The fact that Luffy became one of the most important people in Law’s life in just under four weeks is astounding. 

But as he goes back down memory lane, he can see why.

\---

_Sometime During the First Week_

**Sleep**

Luffy watches Law’s chest rise and fall on the couch beside him as he naps.

They were in Law’s apartment on a movie spree. It had been Luffy’s idea, and although Law was tired from his long shift, he had agreed to the date because it meant he could spend more time with Luffy. The man made it through exactly one and a half movies before he was knocked out on the couch. Law was usually quiet during movies, so Luffy didn’t even realize the man was asleep until he looked over.

Luffy ignores the movie and shifts closer to Law, watching him closely. With his grey pajamas on and head lazily conked to the side, he looked about as threatening as a baby. Now that he wouldn’t be staring him down with those hypnotising eyes of his, Luffy could look at him up close. His wild hair was sticking up in every direction possible, as it usually was when he came back from work. He had a really nice jawline, accented by the hair growing on his chin and sides. Plush lips, a little chapped, were ever so slightly parted as he breathed deeply. His lids were closed, splaying his surprisingly long lashes over the darkness of the bags under his eyes. 

Law was beautiful.

Luffy knew it before, but watching him now made him realize it all over again. The man’s face was usually tugged into a frown or tense with seriousness, but as he slept, he was completely relaxed. With his face devoid of all the stress and pressure he surely must feel as a surgeon, he looked damn near angelic. The teen makes sure to engrave the sight into his memories. It was truly one to behold.

Luffy reaches up slowly, silently, and runs a thumb over his cheekbone. The man doesn’t stir as Luffy caresses his face gingerly, feeling the soft skin brush under the pads of his fingers. He pulls his hand away with his breath caught in his throat as Law’s head burrows deeper into the couch cushions. Luffy’s heart beats hard and fast against his ribs as he sits and watches Law for any further movement. When he doesn’t stir again, he lets go of the air.

A wicked idea comes into Luffy’s mind.

He gets up from the loveseat carefully, so as to not disturb his sleep, and tip-toes into Law’s kitchen. Luffy has familiarized himself with the man’s apartment by now, and he knew exactly where to go for what he searched for. He swiftly moves to the corner of the kitchen, by the laundry room. The teen tugs on the drawer and scans the miscellaneous office supplies in it before pulling out a thick black marker. He turns back to Law with a mischievous smile. Law was gonna wake up with a nice little surprise.

The surgeon’s eyes flutter open hours later to a pressure on his right shoulder and arm. He yawns and rubs the sleep away from his face. Law turns to his right and sees Luffy, whose head was on his shoulder and whose arms were wrapped around his own, snoring away. The man smiles softly and reaches down, placing a kiss in his hair. “Sorry I fell asleep,” he whispers, and Luffy tightens his grip on him unconsciously.

Law reaches with his left hand to his phone to check the time. As the surgeon brings the screen to his face, he sees a part of his reflection in the darkness. He blinks a few times, making sure he wasn’t still dreaming. Law opens the camera and flips it on himself. He sighs as he takes in his appearance. Of course he wasn’t dreaming.

A bushy mustache, drawn with marker, curled out from under his nose. His sideburns and chin hair were connected with thick strokes of black, as if his entire jawline was covered with hair. More marks connect up to his mustache on either side of his lips, forming a goatee. Luffy also gave him cat whiskers and colored a black circle on his nose. Thick black lines his lids, making his features more feline-like. When he lifts the hair from his forehead, he sees a tic-tac-toe game.

The surgeon sighs and shakes his head. He knew he shouldn’t have drifted off in the teen’s presence, no matter how tired he was. Law turns to Luffy and feels him snuggle further into his side. Warmth spreads in his chest at the action. Law rests his head on top of Luffy’s as drowsiness creeps back up on him. Maybe he would get Luffy back later. But for now?

Law lets sleep tuck him back into the lands of dreams once more.

\---

_Sometime During the First Week_

**Ice Cream**

“You have some ice cream on your cheek.”

Luffy sticks his tongue out and tries to lick around his lips to where the sweetness might be. “Am I close?”

Law watches in amusement as he fails miserably. “Nowhere near.”

It’s a warm evening in the city. Lights from the streets and buildings shine down on them generously as the cloudless skies above dim to a gorgeous mix of orange and blue.

Law walked next to Luffy as they window shopped by various retail stores, bakeries, restaurants, and other businesses. They stuck close to each other as they traveled through the rowdy crowd. It’s a busy Friday evening, and there are more bodies out than sidewalks to accommodate them. Luffy practically clings onto Law’s arm to avoid getting swept away.

The pair were so pressured by the crowds of people that they found themselves veering off to the side and waiting out the rush. Coincidentally, they stood in front of an ice cream shop, and Law just couldn’t say no to Luffy’s pleading eyes. After ordering and indulging in their treats, the crowds have lessened considerably. They took to the sidewalk once more.

Law reaches down to Luffy’s face and wipes away the mess with his thumb, then brings it to his lips and licks it. “Hmm. Sweet.”

Luffy feels himself blushing at the act. He pauses and looks up to Law. The older notices and turns to him. “...Luffy?”

Every single cell in the teen wanted to kiss him then. His heart sang when Law licked the ice cream from his finger. It wanted to drag Luffy’s body to his, public or not, and taste his ice cream on Law’s lips. His brain however, still held up a few red warning signs. Do not engage. Do _not_ engage!

Luffy looks left and right. They were practically alone. And they stopped in front of an empty, unlit storefront. He could do it here. If he could just muster up the confidence and listen to his heart, he could.

His brain raised some final protests within him, warning him to be careful. Begging him to reconsider. Luffy doused them as best he could as he reached up to Law’s face.

The surgeon goes completely still as Luffy’s hands ghost his sideburns. Luffy pulls him down gently, and Law lets himself be led.

The signals in Luffy’s brain go off frantically, and his heart beats so hard in his chest that it hurts. He bites his lips in frustration as Law nears, and curses himself for feeling so conflicted. He had kissed him in the apartment fine! Sure, it was on the cheek, but still!

He deflects to Law’s cheek and plants a lingering kiss there. He feels Law’s skin heat under his lips, and the man’s cheeks round as he grins. Luffy on the other hand, pulls away, disappointed in himself. When he steps back down, he sighs sadly.

The smile drops from Law’s face. “What’s wrong, Luffy?”

The teen searches the ground for a little bit, completely embarrassed. He was a _stripper_ , for fuck’s sake. He flirted like no other, he was confident in his appeal, and he performed near naked for hundreds. 

So why was this so hard for him? A _kiss?_ He liked the guy...a lot. Why couldn’t his brain just let him _do it_?

“I’m sorry I’m not...like. You know...kissing you.” The last words are barely above a whisper.

Law furrows his brows. “I’m sorry?”

“Well...I just feel like you must be disappointed-”

“No.”

Firm hands turn Luffy’s head upwards, face-to-face with a serious Law. “No, I am _not_ disappointed, and I never fucking will be, ok?”

Luffy’s breath catches in his throat. “Law-”

“Listen,” Law begins, bringing their foreheads together. “Whatever we are...whatever this is? You have every right to decide that as I do. If you’re uncomfortable with kissing, then we’re not fucking kissing. No discussion needed.”

“I’m just...” Luffy’s heart beats wildly against his ribs. His brain’s protests were dying down by the second. He takes a deep breath to still his heart. “...I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

“Don’t be.” Law closes his eyes and speaks in hushed tones. “It’s perfectly okay. I’ll wait however long you need me to.” He thinks for a moment. “Actually, no. I don’t want to make it sound as if I’m expecting anything out of you. I’m here for you _regardless_. No matter what.”

Luffy feels his entire body surge with happiness. He can’t even find the words to say to that. Making Luffy feel comfortable was Law’s priority. 

It’s his stupid brain and his stupid past with stupid Kidd holding him back from just _enjoying_ himself.

But. His mind’s residual doubts have started to clear.

Luffy wordlessly flings his arms around Law, not caring about who would see. He feels the older man’s arms wrap around him tightly. The teen burrows his head into Law’s heat, something that Luffy was quickly realizing was one of his favorite things to do. Law was always warm.

“Please deal with this for now,” Luffy murmurs into his chest, and he feels Law snort above him.

“Luffy, I don’t give a flying _fuck_.” Law lowers his chin to rest on Luffy’s head. “You’re here, you’re safe, and you’re comfortable. I couldn’t ask for more.”

Luffy burrows further into Law’s warmth. How did he manage to initially avoid this man? Law had this magical effect on Luffy that made it seem as if everything would be okay. His words set a blazing hot fire to the last of the protests within Luffy, incinerating them out of existence. They finally, _finally_ die out. His mind was clear.

He’s at peace.

Luffy squeezes Law tighter. “Thank you...for everything.”

“Thank me?” Law breathes, lowering his head into the curve of Luffy’s neck. “My God. Thank _you_.”

Luffy smiles. The chains are gone. The walls are gone. The mental blockades are gone. He’s truly, genuinely _happy_.

He’s free.

\---

_Sometime During the First Week_

**Nicknames**

“‘Mugiwara-ya’?” Luffy raises an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Law swallows a large gulp of his smoothie. “It means straw hat. In Japanese.”

The pair sat in their favorite booth at Baratie, eating some food before Luffy had to go to the Going Merry and Law had to head to the hospital. Though they were both cutting it close on time, they found it hard to separate. The conversation kept flowing, and the laughter kept coming. Law would be a little late, but it was well worth it. They would be okay for five more minutes.

“Oh right, you did say you knew some.” Stars shine in Luffy’s eyes. “That’s so freaking cool.”

Law shakes his head with a small smile. “There’s two parts to it. The ‘mugiwara’ means straw hat, and the ‘ya’ suffix is...”

The man hums, thinking. “Similar to an occupation? It was widely used back in the day in Japan instead of people’s last names. For example, meat is ‘niku’ in Japanese right?”

Luffy makes a sound of acknowledgement around his burger. 

“And if I were to say ‘niku-ya’, that would mean butcher. Or if I used bread, ‘pan’, as an example, ‘pan-ya’ would mean baker. So ‘ya’ describes the job surrounding the noun. Does that make sense?”

Another sound of acknowledgement around food. Law sighs. “You didn’t understand that, did you?”

Luffy chews quietly, lips curling. “Sort of.” The older man sighs and gives up, popping a cherry tomato into his mouth.

“...So I would be like, Strawhatter or Strawhat guy, right?”

Law perks up. “You...got that quicker than I thought.”

Luffy huffs. “I have my moments.”

“Yeah, _moments_.”

The younger strikes at Law’s plate like a snake, stealing away a piece of meat with his fork and jamming it into his mouth. The surgeon watches the food disappear with a slack jaw, disbelief on his features as he hears Luffy swallow. He glares as Luffy smiles wide, giggling. That damn smile. It drains all the faux anger from his system and he takes another swig of his drink, brooding.

Luffy’s laughter subsides as he washes down the meat with soda. “So. What would you be?”

Law blinks up at him. “You mean a nickname for me?”

“Yeah.”Luffy shoves a handful of fries into his mouth. “What would the ‘ya’ for you be?”

“Oh god I dunno,” the surgeon leans back in his seat, thinking. “My last name is Trafalgar...and I’m a surgeon. I’m not gonna lie, I don’t know what surgeon means, but I know ‘doctor’ is ‘isha’.”

“What does ‘guy’ mean in Japanese?” Luffy piques.

Law watches as Luffy inhales more fries. “Guy as in man?” At the younger’s nod, the surgeon racks his brains for a moment before answering.

“‘Otoko’,” Law finally answers. “But why-”

“Then, you’re Torao,” Luffy grins and Law raises an eyebrow.

“I’m who now?”

Luffy gulps down his food and puts up one hand at a time to demonstrate. “The first half is your last name,” he begins, holding up a palm, “and the other half is ‘guy’, so together...”

He slaps his hands in the middle. “Torao! That would mean Tra guy, right?” He falters. “Or would it mean Traffy? But that just sounds like a mix of our names.”

Law laughs loudly, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re something else, _Mugiwara-ya_.” Luffy blushes at the affectionate name. “Torao? That makes me sound like a tiger man.”

The younger furrows his brows. “Wait, how?”

The surgeon melts down into chuckles. “‘Tora’ means _tiger_ in Japanese.”

“Oh my god,” Luffy widens his eyes. “I knew those whiskers I drew while you were sleeping fit you, but not _this_ well.”

An itch for revenge flashed through the older at the memory. Law leans forward, determination fueling his movements, and grabs Luffy’s drink, ignoring the teen’s cries of protest. He locks eyes with Luffy as he downs half of the carbonated liquid. Law enjoys the feeling of the burn as it goes down his throat, settling comfortably in his stomach. The feeling of watching Luffy’s horrified face while he does it makes it taste even better.

Law exhales softly as he sets the glass back down, licking his lips. He pushes the glass back towards Luffy, who watches him with heavy lids. The man raises an eyebrow. “Earth to Luffy, come in.”

The teen blinks a few times and smiles softly. “I was spacing out.”

“I see that.”

“...Torao.”

Law chuckles. “Yes, Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy bites his lip, feeling a shiver creep up his body and settle into his cheeks. The way he says that should be illegal. “I really gotta start heading to the Going Merry. Sanji will chew me out if I’m late again.”

The surgeon fishes for his phone. When he turns it on, he groans at the time. “Looks like I’d better get going as well.” He reaches to bring out his wallet, but Luffy holds up a hand to stop him. 

“I’ll take care of the bill. You paid that other time, right?”

Law’s grip tightens on his wallet. “But-”

“No buts,” Luffy smiles, shooing away the folded leather. “Go on. Lives are waiting to be saved by you while I’m here twerking for horny bitches. There’s a clear priority here.”

The surgeon snorts, shaking his head. “If you say so, _Mugiwara-ya_.”

Luffy licks his lips. Every time the name slipped Law’s mouth, his body buzzed with electricity. “I...think I could get used to that, _Torao_.”

Law puts his elbows on the table and leans forward, gaze flickering down to his lips. “Could you, now?”

The teen blushes at his voice. Husky, deep, and as sweet and thick as honey. “I-”

“Here’s your bill! I got them merged together...”

Law and Luffy jerk apart at Nojiko’s voice, who was suddenly beside them. The woman looks between the two men questioningly. When reality dawns upon her, she blushes lightly. “Um...”

“Thanks,” Luffy mutters awkwardly, grabbing the black bill card holder from her. He digs for his own wallet in his back pocket. When Luffy opens it and finds his card, he sees Law watching him with a mixed expression.

“Go on ahead of me,” Luffy smiles softly. “I got this, it’s okay.”

The surgeon fidgets for a moment until Luffy kicks him under the table. Law grunts from the pain but visibly relaxes, letting an easy smile grace his face. 

“Thank you,” he says, reaching out to take Luffy’s hand. He squeezes lightly. “Get there safe, ok?”

Luffy’s heart flutters. “Sure, you worrywart.”

Nojiko stands to the side to let the surgeon through, and she watches him thoughtfully as he leaves the establishment. Luffy hands her the holder back with his card and the filled out receipt silently. The purpled haired woman walks away from the dancer to the back room to finish the payment.

As soon as he walks through the door, she lets her professional composure slip and she smiles wide, squealing with her arms in the air. “Guys! _Guys!_ They almost fucking kissed!”

“Yeah, we _saw_ , Nojiko,” Monet frowns deeply. “But then you had to go and ruin their moment!”

Nojiko lowers her arms. “I was just excited for them…”

Ichiji sighs and takes the holder from her to process the payment. “We understand your motive, but please remember you’re on the clock. You must act professionally.”

As Nojiko watches him round a corner, Monet comes to clap a hand on her shoulder. “He’s just as excited as we are. He’s just a lot more under the radar about it.”

At the small whoop of excitement from the hallway he disappeared into, the purple haired smiles. “Is that so?”

\---

_Sometime During the First Week_

**Cooking**

Law pinches the bridge of his nose. “Luffy I _told_ you to hold your head away when you cut the onions so you don’t cry.”

The teen turns to him sniffling, eyes red. “But I need to look closely so I don’t cut my hands.”

The surgeon’s heart clutches at the sight, and he abandons the pot on the stove to move to Luffy’s side. “Here, I’ll cut the other half. Go rinse out your eyes, okay? Make sure to wash your hands first.”

Luffy squeezes his eyes closed, nodding fast. He feels along the island until he finds the faucet and lathers up with soap. Law watches him with a mix of concern and amusement before he feels the familiar sting of tears. He leans his head away from the cutting board and finishes the job he bestowed onto Luffy.

It was Law’s idea to ask Luffy for a hand in making dinner. Seeing as the teen tended to eat half his pantry every time he came over, it was only fair that he helped in making the food. The teen was more than willing. After they had gone shopping and came back to Law’s apartment with the groceries, the prepping began.

Law quickly finishes chopping the onions and throws them into the dutch oven on the stove, along with the celery Luffy had cut earlier. He added some salt and stirred before leaving it to cook. Law turns back to Luffy, who was drying his face with a hand towel.

“You alright?” Law asks.

Luffy lowers the towel from his face, beaming. “I’m good! I forgot how bad onions sting your eyes though, that hurt like a bitch.”

The surgeon chuckles as he returns to the stove, adding some garlic and tomato paste. “I forgot, you don’t cook much in your dorm, do you?”

“Nope.” Luffy leans against the edge of the counter. He watches as Law sprinkles spices into the pot and mixes once more. “I don’t even remember the last home made meal I had.”

“That’s college for ya. Sad as hell, though.” Law pours in some beef broth and shoots him a smile. “Guess we’re gonna have to change that, aren’t we?”

Luffy feels butterflies in his stomach. “Yeah. I guess so.”

“Could you hand me the wine on the island? Thank god I had some leftover from that time we played truth or dare.”

The teen turns and grabs the bottle before handing it to Law. He measures out a cup and adds it to the pot. Luffy sighs as the air fills with the aroma of the food.

“Is it ready yet? That smells so good.”

“Not even close.” Law moves over to the counter beside the stove, where a large chunk of semi cooked beef sat. He lowers it carefully into the pot, and the liquids part to make room for it. Luffy looks on in hungry awe, but Law shoos him away with his wooden spoon.

“Go grab those potatoes and carrots you cut earlier and toss them in,” Law orders, moving away from the stove. “I’ll cut the parsnips.”

Luffy finds the corresponding bowels of veggies. “Aye, aye sir!”

Law chuckles as he washes the parsnips thoroughly and rinses the knife Luffy used to cut. He uses expert hands to make incisions in the food, slicing and cutting and peeling. Within a couple minutes, the parsnips have joined its friends on the stove. The older man uses the spoon to bring some liquid to the top of the meat so it wouldn’t dry out, and tucks the vegetables as best he can under the broth. He places the lid on the dutch oven, and gingerly lifts it from the stove with kitchen gloves. 

“Could you open...” Law nods to the preheated oven below, and Luffy scrambles to tug it wide. Law bends and slowly slips the food in. As Law closes it and goes to wash his hands, Luffy peeks around him.

“When did you get so good at cooking?”

Law shrugs. “I couldn’t live off fast food forever, so I pretty much _had_ to learn over the years. I’ve always been good with my hands thanks to my surgery work, so that helped.”

Law moves to dry his hands, and Luffy replaces him at the sink. “Did Corazon teach you?”

The surgeon scoffs. “That man is a walking disaster. There’s no way he would be able to stay in a kitchen for more than two minutes without setting something on fire.”

Law spares a questioning glance at Luffy. “I thought you would be just as bad, but you’re surprisingly tame.”

The teen throws the hand towel at Law’s face, but he catches it before it can hit him. He smiles triumphantly as Luffy scowls. The teen offers a half smile. “I’ve gotta. Cooking _does_ lead to food after all.”

Luffy’s smile turns reminiscent. “Plus, it reminds me of my foster mom.”

“She must be an amazing person to have to cook for _you_ growing up,” Law jokes, setting down the towel.

“She was always on my ass for touching the food before it was ready.”

“So _that’s_ why you’re so docile.”

“Oh, shut up.”

The surgeon reaches for his phone on the edge of the island and taps away. Luffy comes up behind him and wraps his arms around the surgeon, nuzzling into his back. As he sets down the device, Luffy catches a glimpse of a clock. “What’s that?”

“A timer.” Law’s smooth voice vibrated his entire back and hummed through Luffy’s cheek.

“Timer?” Luffy turns to look up at the back of Law’s head. “How long is that supposed to be in the oven?”

Law has to bite his lips to keep from smiling evilly. “Well...”

Luffy flips him in his arms, watching him suspiciously. “How long?”

The surgeon tries and fails to keep a wicked grin off his face. “For two hours, but-”

“Two _hours?!_ ”

Law reaches up and caresses the side of Luffy’s face. “I told you it would take a while, didn’t I?”

Luffy fidgets. He had. “But...”

“It’ll be ready before you know it,” Law assures, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Luffy’s forehead. The tender kiss takes him by surprise and effectively shuts him up. Then. Something raw and hungry boils up within Luffy, so intense that his cheeks burn from its intensity. He loosens his grip on Law.

The older slips carefully out of his arms. He heads to the couch in the living room and lounges on the left side with an arm slung over the armrest. Law motions Luffy over as he flickers on the TV. 

“What’re we gonna do for two hou-”

A force pushes Law backwards on the couch. His shoulder slams against the edge of the armrest as he’s forced on his back. Law exhales slowly as he regains his bearings and sees Luffy beside the couch. The younger’s gaze was smoldering and heavy on Law, nearly suffocating the man. Law drops his attention to Luffy’s lips in time for Luffy to inhale shakily.

“... _Shit_.”

The surgeon’s face morphs from one of mild confusion to speechless shock as Luffy climbs atop him, settling between his legs on the couch and leaning on Law’s chest. He tilts his head up and softly catches Law’s lips with his own. The surgeon flutters his eyes close and hums approvingly. He brings his hands to settle on Luffy’s hips and back, massaging gently as he glides against the teen’s soft lips. Luffy’s arms lie on Law’s shoulders and hang off the edge of the couch. He kisses lazily and simply, taking in Law’s taste for the first time and making an effort to commit it to memory. His body hums with anticipation as he wonders what the man would do, how the other would react.

When Law makes no indication of moving from his current spot, Luffy makes a strangled sound against his mouth. He repositions himself to tower over Law, bringing a knee up between the older’s legs. Law hisses at the contact as Luffy kisses him again, deeper, and with more intention. He buries a hand in Law’s hair to pull back as he prods with his tongue for entry. Law grants access instantly, letting Luffy do as he wished with his mouth. The teen darts his tongue around his teeth and bottom lip, tasting the salt and sweat that mixed there. Luffy explores Law’s mouth with fast but deliberate strokes of his tongue, craving more. The teen takes his sweet time kissing the oxygen out of Law, making sure he knew how Luffy felt, and knew what he did to him. When the younger pulls back, he laps up the trail of saliva that connects their lips without breaking eye contact.

Below him, Law gasps for air. He licks his lips gingerly and looks at Luffy in a new light. “God _damn_.”

Luffy’s grip on Law’s hair tightens as the man beneath him lunges forward for another kiss, diving in to taste Luffy. The teen tilts his head and allows Law to go deeper, and a rough shiver ripples through his body and lands in his gut as Law begins to wrestle with their tongues. He lets Law control the flow of this kiss, and it’s so fast and full of emotion that it makes Luffy dizzy with excitement.

Luffy makes a noise above Law that makes the man growl lowly against him. The surgeon pulls back to bite Luffy’s bottom lip gently, and follows suit with a run of his tongue. Luffy takes the man’s upper lip into his mouth, mind spinning as he returns the brazen kiss. Law’s hands on his back are rough and unforgiving. His nails dig into the soft flesh through Luffy’s tee as they trace along the curve of his spine, leaving trails of fire in their wake. The younger arches down onto Law’s chest at the touch, and his kiss becomes sloppier as the feelings of the surgeon’s hands overwhelm him.

Luffy pulls back after breathless moments, panting. His heart beat so hard, he was sure his entire face and ears were red. Below him, the older’s face was pinked as he struggled to catch his breath as well. 

Law watches him through lidded eyes. “That’s one way to pass the time.”

“...Yeah.”

Law’s hands turn as light as feathers on Luffy’s back as he holds him. “What brought this on, hm?” His voice is a sultry velvet.

Luffy lets a shiver crawl down his sides. The man’s husky voice was yet another thing about Law that drove Luffy absolutely crazy. Luffy wraps his arms around the surgeon’s midsection, pulling him close as the older rubs a soft thumb under Luffy’s eye, waiting for a response.

“You.”

Law chuckles, arching a brow. “I was the cause?”

Luffy nods and takes his bottom lip into his mouth, tasting the remnants of Law. The surgeon lasers in on the action but doesn’t move. He wanted to tease Luffy a little more. It _was_ their first ‘real’ kiss, after all. 

A playful smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. “What did I do?”

“I swear-” Luffy glares up at him, blush darkening. “...you fucking _tease_.”

The surgeon’s smile gets wider, and Luffy’s gaze drops to Law’s chest. “You look at me with those damn _eyes_. I couldn’t…” He trails off and looks at Law pointedly.

Law makes a long sound of understanding, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Hmm...didn’t something similar happen when we first met?”

The teen’s mind wanders back to the Going Merry, when he first saw Law. When he first talked to him. When he pulled him into the back rooms for a dance.

When he couldn’t help but kiss him.

“Shut up,” the teen mumbles against his chest, blushing at the memory. “It was the heat of the moment.” 

Law tilts his chin up, studying Luffy’s reddened face. “You seem to get caught up in those a lot.”

Luffy hums and leans forward again. “I wonder why,” he whispers, capturing Law’s lips once more.

\---

_A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter ;) They ate the food. Thank you for reading! And thank you for your lovely comments last chapter. They put my heart at ease :)_

_P.S. Read more about Law’s ‘ya’ suffix_ [ _here_ ](https://anime.stackexchange.com/questions/22719/why-does-trafalgar-d-law-use-ya-%E3%82%84%E5%B1%8B-suffix-while-addressing-others) _. I love when Law calls Luffy by his nickname. I literally melt *-*_

 _P.P.S. See what Law and Luffy were cooking_ [ _here_ ](https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/ultimate-pot-roast/) _._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	18. A Month of Memories, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law sits with his face covering his hands as Luffy spreads out his comic books around the floor in the living room. “Oh my god,” Luffy breathes, looking at all the volumes. “You’re a nerd.”
> 
> The surgeon is silent as his face burns red. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to the next chapter!

\---

**18\. A Month of Memories, Part 2**

\---

_Sometime During the Month_

**Comic Books**

Law sits with his face covering his hands as Luffy spreads out his comic books around the floor in the living room. “Oh my god,” Luffy breathes, looking at all the volumes. “You’re a _nerd_.”

The surgeon is silent as his face burns red. “Shut up.”

Luffy flips through the pages, giggling like a madman. “This is too much, holy shit. Why do you have so _many?_ ”

“...it’s a good series.”

The teen stops at a page of the protagonist beating up a villain. “Wait, what’s this about? It actually looks really cool.”

“Right?” Law perks up with a smile. “It’s called Sora, Warrior of the Sea. It’s mainly about the protagonist, Sora, finding a way to defeat the villains, Germa 66. He always kicks ass, but he _really_ struggled in that fight with Stealth Black. God, reading those scenes made me so nervous. Fucking Germa.”

Luffy bites back a smile as he listens to the man talk, flipping through the pictures. “His name is Stealth Black? He looks more like a...Soba Mask.”

“No, he’s _definitely_ Germa,” Law exhales, disgusted. “He has their technology, look...”

Law joins him on the floor of his living room, excitedly pointing to the blonde villain floating in mid air. “They use the devices on their feet to float, and there’s acceleration devices on their heels.”

Law turns a few pages to the man blocking an attack from Sora. “Their capes can turn into solid shields, and- oh my god you _need_ to see this.”

Luffy tries his best to hold back a wide smile as Law flips a page, splaying his fingers on the book. There’s an empty action panel, and Sora was frantically searching for his opponent. Law turns to Luffy with wide eyes, waiting for his reaction.

“He’s gone,” the younger squeaks out, trying not to laugh at how cute this was.

“Exactly! It’s a special ability of Stealth Black. He becomes invisible by projecting the background over him. This fight is one of the best in the series.” Law sits back, shaking his head. “I just get goosebumps just thinking about it.”

Luffy scrutinizes the blonde on the page once more. “Hey. Doesn’t he kind of look like Sanji?”

The surgeon shoots him a puzzled look. “No way. I can’t even _imagine_ Sanji in a Germa 66 raid suit.”

Luffy chuckles, shaking his head. “Yeah. Weird.”

_\---_

_Sometime During the Month_

**Makeup**

Ever since Luffy told Sanji and Zoro that they were officially a couple, Law could feel the blonde’s approval of him soar while the green haired’s approval of him plummeted.

Law thinks it’s a win-win situation.

“Stay still,” Sanji grits above him. “I can’t buff out the colors if you keep squirming.”

How Law got in this situation was still a little lost on him, but here he was. It’s an early weekday morning, and Luffy needed to practice at the Going Merry with the other strippers. He had begged Law to tag along, and before he knew it, he was sitting in a chair in the back room, facing a mirror, and Sanji was dabbing away at his face. Luffy bounces to his right as he watches the blonde work. 

Law obediently stills. “Luffy’s distracting me.”

“Luffy. Out.”

The dancer frowns. “Not my fault Law’s looking at me.”

“You’re the only person _to_ look at.”

Sanji huffs, poking a brush into his cheek. “There’s a person right here, you know.”

“No there ain’t,” Zoro scowls from the corner, sitting on a bench with his arms crossed. “Why are you even doing that guy’s makeup? We have shit to do.”

“You know I can’t say no to Luffy,” Sanji sighs, setting down an eyeshadow palette. “His pout is dangerous, I’m telling you.”

He picks up a different brush and attacks Law’s closed lids yet again. Under him, Law smiles. “I believe that makes two of us.”

Zoro throws his hands in the air. “I give up. You guys can stay in here and keep messing around. I don’t want that pink feathered bitch comin’ in here and giving me trouble.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, Zoro,” Luffy calls out to the man. “They’re out this morning, talking in one of their meetings.”

“That’s right, I forgot,” Sanji mutters from beside him, dabbing at his cheeks.

Law frowns. He hadn’t heard anything from Corazon about that. “Meetings?”

Luffy shrugs. “They meet to talk about the club from time to time. They’ve been meeting up more frequently nowadays.”

The surgeon frowns, slightly turning to Luffy. “Should we be worried?”

“Stay still!” The blonde dabs on Law’s other cheek. “Just some lips and you’re done.”

Zoro sneers in Law’s direction. “Why should we be worried? They’ve been taking care of the club for ages. A few extra conversations won’t change that.”

As Sanji rubs a gloss on his lips, Law watches Zoro out of the corner of his eyes. He did have a point. Zoro and the others know how the brother duo work as owners better than Law does. 

“I guess you’re right,” Law relents, sighing. 

“Close your eyes,” Sanji says, positioning a spray bottle in front of his face. Law lowers his lids and flinches slightly as a cool mist washes over him.

“Ta-da! Finished, what do you think?”

Law leans forward and turns his face from side to side. He wasn’t any expert in the makeup realm by any means, but he could at the very least tell that Sanji did a really good job. Luffy hadn’t been lying when he said that the blonde had a talent for the art.

He had forgone foundation, since Law 'didn't need any’. The man did add some concealer, and it was strange seeing himself without his usual dark under eyes. Sanji went for a dramatic smokey eye for the shadows. The center of his lids was a murky, deep red that slowly faded into an orange in his crease. The man had lined his eyes with a sharp wing, and, at Law’s refusal to wear false lashes, coated his own in mascara. Sanji even went out of his way to shape Law’s eyebrows and give them body. His cheekbones, brow bone, and nose all shone with golden highlighter. Law pops his lips a little, watching the red gloss shine in the light. He looked like…

“You look like a bad bitch,” Luffy’s face splits in a grin. “The baddest.”

“Excuse me? Did you call my name?”

“Shut up and let the man feel himself, Zoro.”

Zoro frowns at Sanji. “I’m just making sure my title of baddest bitch isn’t being soiled.”

The blonde chuckles. “I don’t recall you getting that title. Was I out, or did you forget to wake up from your dream?”

Law watches the two bicker as Luffy laughs beside him. “They’re always like that, it’s too funny.”

Law thinks back to his first interaction with them. “I recall.”

“I heard Zoro back here,” Nami pokes her head in from the stage door. “Which means Sanji isn’t too far.”

She turns to look at them arguing and sighs. “Figures.”

“Hey Nami! Come look at Sanji’s work!” Luffy waves her over with a smile. 

Behind Nami, Robin strolls in elegantly, followed by an exhausted Vivi. Law watches as the group approaches him. “What happened to her?”

“We just wrapped up our practice,” Robin explains, putting a supportive shoulder around Vivi. “This one has the least stamina of us all.”

“No Robin, you’ve just got the stamina of a horse,” the red head deadpans. Robin sends her a small smile.

“Anyway, let’s see what Sanji cooked up this time.” Nami moves to study Law’s face, placing a delicate hand on her hip. She hums thoughtfully as she looks at him from different angles. “Looks mysterious. I like it.”

Vivi bounces on Nami’s shoulder, peering down as well. “I think it makes him look pretty hot.”

Robin watches him in the mirror. “He does look rather handsome. Sanji has outdone himself again.”

Luffy nods his head in time with each compliment. “That’s my boyfriend!”

Law sighs. “Someone just get me a wipe or something.”

“Not before I take a picture!”

“God damn it, Luffy.”

\---

_Sometime During the Month_

**Sick**

“Law.”

“Hm?”

Luffy coughs a little bit into his elbow. “You know I just have a small fever, right?”

Law pauses, the spoon of warm chicken soup halfway to Luffy’s mouth. It stops for only a moment before it continues its descent to the teen. Luffy parts his lips and gratefully partakes of the food, swallowing slowly.

“I’m aware.”

The younger watches him in a confused daze. “Then...why are you treating me like I’m super sick?”

Luffy was sitting in Law’s bed, propped up by pillows. He was first covered with a light blanket, but after complaining of chills, Law nearly tore his apartment apart looking for thicker covers. Medicine and fluids were already in his system- Law triple checked that they were- and now it was just a matter of time until Luffy got better. Except a matter of time was too much time, and it worried Law like no other.

“These are perfectly reasonable preventative measures to ensure it doesn’t get worse.”

Luffy sinks deeper into the blankets. “Yeah but...I feel like I’m causing you trouble.”

“Nonsense.” Law swirls the bowl of soup and carries and pulls out another spoonful. “Here, say ‘ah’.”

The teen’s cheeks burn. He feels like a child. “ _Ahh_ ,” he complies, and Law carefully leads the spoon to Luffy’s mouth. As the warm liquid soothes his throat, Luffy hums, content. His head begins to swim with grogginess, and he blinks slowly. 

“I kinda wanna sleep...” he murmurs, feeling drowsy. This was his third bowl of soup for the day, and Law was showing no signs of slowing down anytime soon. It was light and easy on the stomach, but he still felt tired- his body was using all its energy to fix whatever was wrong within Luffy. Despite this, a flash of horror crosses Law’s face at his words.

Despite how bad the teen felt at the moment, it was pretty funny watching the surgeon fuss over him like a mother over her child. Luffy thought Law being a medical professional would ease his nerves about Luffy’s fever, but ironically, the man seemed to worry even more. If he had the energy, he would laugh at how overblown the man was making his condition out to be.

Law reaches forward and places a hand on Luffy’s head. His eyebrows draw together in concern. “You’re warm. Want me to take off the thick blanket? If you’re going to nap, we don’t need you overheating.”

At Luffy’s nod, Law carefully strips him of the larger cover. He folds it and sets it beside him on the nightstand. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me alright? I’ll bring you another glass of water, so drink that before you sleep.”

The younger coughs into his elbow again and sniffles. “Okay.”

Law’s heart throbs watching the teen. He bends forward and kisses Luffy’s forehead. “Rest tight, ok?”

Luffy warms, and it's not because of the fever. “Thank you.”

The surgeon chuckles as he straightens. “You’re welcome. This is my job, after all.”

“I thought you were a surgeon.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you, smartass.”

Luffy watches as Law’s form retreats in the semi-darkness of his room, quietly opening the door and shutting it. His lids are heavy and woozy, and combined with the warmth he already felt, it’s not long before he’s fast asleep.

When Law returns with the glass of water, he pauses at the sound of Luffy’s soft snoring. A loving smile stretches his face. “Luffy, that idiot.”

He walks in and sets the water down on the opposite nightstand. “Didn’t even drink the water like I said.”

Law studies him for a few moments more before padding across the floor to leave.

“Sweet dreams, Luffy.”

The door closes quietly behind him.

\---

_Sometime During the Month_

**Coffee**

“So I saw you hanging out with Boa the other day.”

“Law, it’s not what you think-”

“I won’t hesitate, _bitch_.”

Sonia laughs from behind the counter. “He can’t help it, Law. She _is_ our boss after all.”

Law goes out to Amazon Lily every day for his daily cup of coffee. Although Luffy isn’t there every time he comes out, he was today.

Law sat in the empty cafe with the staff members, since they had let him in a quarter till opening. He watches the sisters work behind the counter as Luffy sits before him. The owner was nowhere to be seen.

The last time Law saw the younger here, he was engaged in his usual swooning, teasing, and playful routine with Boa. Law knew he could trust Luffy, but that woman was a different story altogether. When Luffy exited from the back counter to join him and he mentioned it, he only laughed. _Laughed!_

Law scowls from behind his cappuccino. “I still don’t like it. She’s so _familiar_ with you.”

As Sonia chuckles under her breath, Mari raises a suspicious eyebrow at him. “Wouldn’t it be more weird if she didn’t? We’ve all known each other for a year now.”

Law’s eyes flash at her. “I know that, but-”

“Huh,” Luffy smiles wide, teasingly. “I didn’t peg you as the jealous type.”

“ _Jealous?_ ” Law chokes out, and Luffy bursts out in laughter. “I have nothing to be jealous of.”

“Is that so?” Sonia grins. Law narrows his eyes at her. Nothing about her expression seemed good.

“Yo Boa!” she called.

Law freezes. “She’s here?”

“She owns the place, man.” Mari doesn’t face him as she focuses on the coffee machine before her. “Wouldn’t it make less sense if she wasn’t?”

The surgeon glares at the brunette. “I don’t work here, and I’m not close to her. How was I supposed to know?”

Luffy laughs even louder, and Law’s glare focuses on him. “ _Not_ funny.”

“I heard Luffy’s laughter.” Boa emerges from the door behind the counter, hair swishing gracefully behind her. “What’s the occasion?”

She pauses as her navy eyes find Luffy sitting with Law. The woman frowns. “Oh. It’s just _you_.”

Law cocks his head haughtily to a side. “ _Hancock_.”

Boa scowls. “Don’t call me by that name.”

“I do what I damn well please.”

“Don’t push your fragile confidence on me, Trafalgar.” The woman smirks down at him. “We all know your jealousy knows no bounds.”

There they go again. He wasn’t jealous. He was…. _cautious_. 

“You wanna talk about no bounds?” Law takes a sip of his cappuccino nonchalantly, closing his eyes to let the taste wash over his tongue. “I’m not the delusional one who thinks I’m in love with my co-worker.”

“Wrong. She thinks they’re married.”

The green haired girl ducks as she avoids the swat of Boa’s hand. “ _Sonia!_ ” she cries out, blushing.

Luffy watches the scene with a knowing smile. Boa whirls on him. “Luffy dear, don’t listen to her!”

Law chuckles, bringing the cappuccino to his lips once more. “Well, well, well, how the turntables.”

“Isn’t it ‘tables turn’?”

“I know what I said, Luffy.”

“ _You_ . Just be glad Luffy’s partial to you,” Boa seethes, pointing a shaking finger in Law’s direction. “If not, I’d _never_ serve your goth ass.”

Mari snorts. “I wouldn’t say goth. More so...edgy.”

“Thanks,” Law sighs sarcastically, shaking his head. The brunette offers him a rare smile.

“Of course.”

Boa floats over to Luffy’s side, red faced. Her voice is several tones higher as she looks down at the teen with stars in her eyes.“Luffy~”

Luffy turns up to her with a grin. “Hm?”

The woman clutches her heart and blushes further. “D-Don’t forget to replace the p- pastries in the...jars...”

“You can leave it to me,” Luffy beats his chest. Boa looked near ready to faint at the action.

“Alrighty hon,” she chirps, bouncing away.

Law scoffs at her retreating form, setting down his finished cup. “Who says ‘hon’ nowadays? Kind of old fashioned, isn’t it?”

Boa turns and glares at him, eyes as hard as steel. “I don’t wanna hear shit from a surgeon with ‘death’ on his fingers.”

“How did you know that I’m a..?”

Law’s gaze drops to Luffy, who looks to the side and whistles softly.

Boa huffs, hips swinging as she walks behind the counter. “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“That’s crazy. I didn’t know ‘kissing’ and ‘drilling for information’ were synonymous.” Sonia watches her sister’s face flush from embarrassment with a wicked smile. “Said you needed all the info you could get on your ‘competition’-”

“ _Lies_ ,” Boa bites, entering through the back door and slamming it after her. Sonia snickers as she leaves, and Mari sighs.

“You didn’t have to out her like that.”

“She outed herself,” Law snickers. “Serves her right.”

“Whatever you say, edge lord.”

Luffy laughs as Law flips her off, scowling.

\---

_Sometime During the Month_

**Marriage**

“Ah, my baby boy’s finally all grown up! Can I be expecting a grandchild?”

Law’s cheeks burn sheepishly. “Corazon _please_.”

Luffy snickers loudly from beside him.

When Law broke the news to Corazon with Luffy one day in his apartment, the man was ecstatic. He had picked up Law and swung him around like he weighed nothing. He did the same to the teen, too. He was all smiles and had nothing but support for the couple. Law was happy, but also terribly embarrassed. He knew how... _energetic_ Corazon could get when he was really happy. The man hurriedly dragged the two out to the Baratie, and practically begged them to eat. Luffy needed no further invitation.

“So,” the blonde begins, shoving some cabbage in his mouth. “You guys are happy?”

Luffy grabs Law’s arm beside him and beams at Corazon. “Yup!”

The blonde swallows with a smile. “Then it’s settled. I’m happy for you two, I really am.”

The blush on Law’s face wasn’t going away. “Corazon-”

“Nnnnope.”

Law sighs, taking a sip of his water. “...Dad.”

“Yes, my son?”

Law clears his throat. It wasn’t the best time to bring it up, but better late than never. “Is...everything alright? With Doflamingo?”

Something shifts in Corazon’s eyes at the words, but he smiles wide at Law. “Don’t worry about that here. Let’s just enjoy our food, shall we?”

Law watches his caregiver carefully. His body language was off, and it was something only Law would be able to notice. He decides not to comment more on the issue at the moment, but knows he would have to talk to him in private sooner or later.

Luffy sets down his drink with a breath of air. “You don’t have to tell me twice. Shit’s down the hatch.” 

Corazon laughs loudly, slamming his hand on the table. “You sure know how to eat! I like that! Law! You better keep this one full.”

Law sputters. “It’s not like we’re living together!”

“That could be arranged.”

“ _Dad!_ ”

As the two converse, Luffy polishes off Law’s plate noiselessly. The food is gone so fast that the man didn't even register his meal was gone until he felt a breeze. The surgeon whirls on Luffy, exasperated. “And what do you think _you’re_ doing?”

The teen covers his mouth as a burp threatened to bubble up within him. “Finishing your food for you. You barely touched it, and it’s not good to throw away food.”

“I was talking to Corazon!”

“ _Ahem_.”

“...to my dad!” Law corrects, flushed. “How could I eat and talk at the same time?”

“It’s easy!”

“No, it’s not physically possible!”

“Just chew and speak!”

“That’s bad manners, Luffy! Plus, I’d _choke_.”

“Choking is for the weak.”

“What in the _world-_ ”

Corazon sits back and watches the exchange lovingly as their waiter swings by their table. “Arguing like an old married couple already.”

Ichiji widens his eyes at the two. “Newly weds?”

The blonde nods solemnly. “Practically. Is that the bill?”

“Yes.” Ichiji hands him the billfold. Corazon takes it and stuffs some bills in the center before handing it back. “Take the rest of the change as a tip.”

The waiter looks at Corazon in shock. “That’s...really generous of you, sir.”

The blonde waves him off. “If my son is happy, then I’m happy.”

“So you’ve eaten poisonous things before.” Law shakes his head in disbelief. “How are you okay?”

Luffy places his hands on his hips and sits up a bit straighter. “I was really close to a hospital! Ace scolded me like crazy after, though.”

“You are truly something else. God, you’re so _strange_.”

“Oh please, like you’re any better,” Luffy scoffs, smirking. “Who was the one who asked the waiter for their autograph because they looked like a villain in their favorite comic book?”

Law shuts his mouth, retort dying away. It’s not his fault that the blue haired man looked like he was a part of Germa 66. Fucking Germa.

The teen nods, knocking the final nail into Law’s verbal coffin. “ _Yeah_. That’s what I thought.”

Ichiji returns to their table. “Thank you for dining with us this evening!” He smiles and leans closer to their table, towards Law and Luffy. “And also...congrats on the marriage.”

Law chokes on his food. “Marriage?”

“Thank you, thank you,” Corazon grins widely at the man. “Would you like an invitation? I can make some out of hearts~”

Luffy pinks from beside him, but laughs nevertheless. 

Ichiji leaves them to their own devices. When he enters the back rooms of the Baratie, the staff watch him expectantly. He takes a deep breath. “They’re married!”

Cheers erupt from the cooks, waiters, and waitresses alike. Nojiko laughs triumphantly and holds out a palm to Monet. “My five bucks, please!”

The green haired grumbles curses through her smile as she hands it over.

\---

_Sometime During the Month_

**Visit**

Law is silent as he follows Luffy through the familiar hallways of Flevance. The teen had expressed a desire to pay his brother a visit, and wasn’t having it when the surgeon thought he should go by himself. Not that he didn’t want to meet the freckled man with Luffy, but he thought that the brothers should have their private time alone.

Luffy takes a deep breath in front of room 702. Law puts a supportive hand on his back, and at the touch, Luffy holds his chin a little higher and pushes open the door.

The room shines bright with sunlight from the windows. Soft beeps greet Law’s ears as he enters the threshold. He looks around the clustered room, and it’s just as he remembers it. A complex array of machines surround the bed in the center of the room, and wires from them connect to the man laying on his cot peacefully, looking out the window. At the sound of the door opening, Ace turns weakly towards them, and smiles.

“Luffy,” he breathes.

Law stays rooted by the closed door. Ace looked paler than when he last saw him. Luffy wraps his arms around his brother on the bed, careful not to touch his new bandages, and gives him a light squeeze.

“Ace,” he grins, pulling back with teary eyes. “How’ve you been?”

The man laughs breathily, and it dissolves into a heaving cough. Law winces. His heart sympathizes deeply for the man, and for Luffy. He remembers the words that Bepo told him a while back, but shakes them from his mind. This time was for Luffy, for them. Law wouldn’t let anything disturb that.

“Better,” Ace croaks. He takes a shuddering breath. “My chest hurts like a motherfucker, though.”

“God,” Luffy’s face twists into one of pain as he looks down at the man’s torso. “I’m so sorry. Don’t you need to call them for like, pain relievers or something?”

The older brother huffs out a laugh. “They already gave me some. It just needs to kick in.”

Law’s surprised at how talkative Ace is. He was in massive pain, sure, but he seemed more alert than Law thought he would be. For someone who’s health was failing and who has been in a coma for years, he was miraculously responsive. 

Luffy relaxes, letting out a sigh. Ace twists his head slowly to get a look at Law.

“Who’s this fellow?”

Law tenses as Luffy moves away from the bed, allowing Ace to take him in fully. “This is Law. My boyfriend.”

Ace’s eyes soften as Law makes a small bow. “So you’ve finally found one, huh?”

At Law’s questioning glance, Luffy pinks and pinches Ace’s cheek. “Shut up,” he mumbles. The brother whines on the bed at the pain, and Luffy removes his hand with a small smile. Despite his situation, Ace seemed full of mirth. The older brother motions Law over to his bedside, and the surgeon complies, standing next to Luffy by the bed. 

“So you’re the boyfriend, huh?”

Law nods, and he’s not too sure why he’s nervous. “That’s me. Name’s Trafalgar Law.”

Ace smiles. “Portgas D. Ace. This idiot’s older brother.”

“Nice to meet you,” Law says softly, and the brother below him chuckles. “You too, Law. You seem nice.”

Luffy clutches his arm proudly. “He _is_.”

Ace studies the pair, wise eyes searching between them. “Luffy,” he starts, eyes closed from over exertion of speaking.

“Ace, you don’t have to talk if you don’t wanna...” Luffy begins, but Ace shakes his head.

“...can you leave for a moment? I wanna talk to him alone.”

The teen looks dumbfounded for a second, flickering between Law and Ace. He swallows after a second and nods. “...Okay.” Luffy squeezes Law’s arm before he exits the room, leaving Law alone with the freckled man.

In the silence that follows, all Law hears is the sound of Ace’s deep, even breathing and the noises from the machines. A minute passes before Ace speaks again.

“What is it about Luffy?”

Law’s taken aback for a moment. “W-What?”

When Ace turns to face him, the expression on his face is serious. “Why do you want to date him?”

The question makes Law pause. It was so simple, yet so incredibly complex. Luffy took up such a big part of him, and has for a while. Now that he was asked to describe exactly how he felt, he found it difficult to articulate his feelings clearly.

Ace watches Law closely as he fidgets. Finally, the surgeon straightens his shoulders. “I care very deeply for him,” Law begins quietly. “Luffy’s a bright soul, someone full of life and mirth and I...that’s what caught my attention. But when I met him, he seemed so _down_ , as if he had been suffering for a long, long time.”

A flicker of pain washes across Ace’s face, but he nods for Law to continue.

Law mentally kicks himself. The older brother knew that he must have somewhat contributed to that. “I noticed his pain and I sympathized with him. I wanted to help him in any way I could...because I know what it’s like to feel that way.”

Law watches Ace’s chest rise and fall, too anxious to meet the man’s piercing gaze. “But as I got to know him better, I realized just how strong Luffy was. He’s a fighter, and won’t take shit from anyone. He’s passionate about the things he cares about, and loves with his whole heart. He’s inspiring to me and I...I like him a lot for it.”

Law runs an embarrassed hand through his hair. “I want him to be happy. He deserves it. God, I think I would do just about anything for his smile.”

The older brother chuckles softly. “Aren’t you a poetic one.”

Law pinks a little a little bit. “I guess I did kind of...drone.”

“It says a lot about your character, Law. Just from you entering the room, I could take a guess at what you might be like. I’m glad I was right.” Racking coughs shake Ace’s body. Law watches on with tense concern.

“...how are you feeling?”

Ace offers him a sly smile. “What, you worried like Luffy now?”

Law’s expression doesn’t change as his tone does, taking on a more professional role. A more doctoral role. “I’m a surgeon who works here. My friend is your doctor, Dr. Bepo.”

At Law’s words, Ace’s expression changes. The false confidence he seemed to exude slips from his body, and he suddenly looked very, very tired.

“Then...you probably know, huh? They say I’m dying.”

Law squeezes his eyes shut. Bepo has told him already, but he didn’t want to think about it.

Ace smiles sadly. “I’m trying not to worry Luffy, but...I feel weaker by the day. But I can’t go now, I just _can’t_. I’m scared to leave that idiot brother of mine all by himself.”

Law remains silent as a wave of heartache crashes into him. Ace lets out a slow stream of air before turning him. “Before I call Luffy back in here, I want you to promise me something.”

The surgeon’s lids fly open to Ace, who reached over to grab his wrist. He squeezes as forcefully as he can, which didn’t amount to much, but to Law, it was as if the weight of the world tugged him down.

“I want you to take care of Luffy for me.”

His heart clenched at the request. “Ace, I-”

“ _Promise me_ ,” he seethes sharply, and his nails dig into Law’s wrist. “ _Please_.”

Law’s heartbeat seemed to stop as he looked down into the desperate eyes of Ace. There seemed to be something he meant to convey with the words, but the man makes no indication of elaborating. Law’s ears rang with silence as the noises in the room faded into the background. It all happened in a second. The words left his mouth before he could think.

“I promise.”

Ace’s grip tightens before it relaxes, and a darkness seems to leave his face. “Good...thank you. Thank you so much. Do you mind bringing Luffy back in here?”

Law swallows thickly. “Yeah. I’ll do that.”

He slips away to the door and pokes his head out. Luffy was pacing in the hallway, deep in thought. “Hey,” Law says quietly, and Luffy snaps up to him.

“Is he..?”

Law nods, and Luffy rushes back into the room. “Ace, what did you guys talk about?”

Law closes the door behind him as he hears Ace reply. “How awesome you are.”

Luffy makes a sound of disbelief, but Law chuckles. “He’s not lying, you know.”

“Oh my god, you guys...”

The surgeon sits down on the bench, and Ace turns to him with a soft smile. “So. What do you do for fun?”

Law snorts. “Does drinking coffee count?”

Ace grins weakly. “A man of culture I see. What kind?”

“Usually cappuccinos.”

The older brother turns to Luffy, eyes sparkling. “ _Keep him_.”

Luffy looks between the both of them in disgust. “You two and your coffee. I swear.”

“Especially with a double shot of espresso,” Law further explains, relishing the souring expression on Luffy’s face, “but-”

“-make it wet. Add a tablespoon of vanilla, and be careful that it’s exactly measured. Steam the milk, but please don’t whip it. I don’t like the way it foams when whipped.”

Luffy and Law turn to Ace in shock. It’s the most words he’s said in a single sitting since they’ve arrived. The man seemed to say it in a trance, as if he’s said it multiple times in the past.

“I uh. Had a particularly picky customer back at Marco’s Coffee.” Ace recounts with a reminiscent smile. “That order always haunted us staff.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Law breathes, bringing his hand to his mouth. “That was _me_.”

“That was _you?!_ ” Luffy repeats loudly. “Wait, what the fuck?”

Law feels himself shaking slightly. “It’s been years so I had forgotten what the people who worked there looked like. And then it got burned down…”

“That’s _crazy_ ,” Luffy says, watching Law in awe. “So you’ve met Ace before the incident?”

Law nods numbly. “Must have. I used to go to Marco’s Coffee all the time. It’s a shame what happened to the owner.”

“It really is a small world,” Ace exhales softly. “I don’t remember you either, but I remember your order. It scared off all the newcomers.”

“You're not that picky at Amazon Lily,” Luffy notes, confused. 

Law rubs the back of his head. “...I’ve fixed my ways.”

Luffy makes a sound of understanding. “Yeah, now I think about it, if you had ordered that at Amazon Lily, I would’ve fought you on the spot.”

Ace laughs from his bed. “I wanted to do that too, at times.”

Law shakes his head. “No mercy from either of you, huh?”

“Nope!” the brothers grin in unison.

The conversation with Ace lasted for another half hour. Law found himself growing terribly attached to the man, and understood why Luffy felt so strongly that he would survive. If Luffy was a fighter, then Ace was a _commander_. He had resolve and pride despite his weakened state, and didn’t let any news trip him up. Ace had a charm to light up a room, just like Luffy did. 

But there was no way that the man didn’t feel any sort of sadness. Law thought back to the conversation he overheard between Ace and Luffy all that time ago. It wasn’t that the man wasn’t in any despair. He just refused to let Law _see_ him in any. He wished to be strong no matter what. They truly were related. Luffy was exactly the same.

“Well?” Luffy asks as they exit the room. He closes the door behind him and turns to the surgeon. “What do you think of my brother?”

Law lets a smile curl his lips. “He’s really, _really_ cool.”

The teen grins wide. “Ain’t he?”

\---

_Sometime During the Month_

**Anger**

“Law, _please_ ,” Luffy begs, a hand on his shoulder. “Please calm down.”

The surgeon’s hands grip the steering wheel so tightly that his nails dig back into his palms. “How the hell did you expect me to stay calm after you told me what that fucker did to you?”

Law veers onto a road, and Luffy clings desperately onto his chair as the car turns sharply. When he regains his bearings, he watches Law worriedly. “When I showed you my photo album of me and Ace as kids I just...I just remembered him. Then it all came out, and I-”

“I’m glad I know, so I can go and beat his ass.”

Luffy shakes his head. “ _Please_ , he’s someone I never want to see ever again.”

“You don’t have to,” Law growls. He pulls roughly into the auto place where he got his car fixed, and parks in the staff area. Luffy pants as the car stops, heart beating wildly in his chest. “I’m going in by myself. You can stay in the car.”

Luffy feels a pit of dread in his stomach. “But-”

“But _what_ , Luffy?” Law snaps, whirling on him. “You tell me what your ex did to you, how he made you suffer for over a _year_ , and I’m supposed to stay _calm_? I can’t sit here and do nothing!”

Law turns up to the garage with narrowed eyes. “Especially when I know where the fucker works at.”

Luffy is quiet, and he studies the cup holders between them. Law sighs and rubs a hand down his arm. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

As Law exits the car and rounds it to the entrance, he hears the sound of a second car door slam behind him. Luffy stands outside the vehicle, determined.

“Don’t try to stop me Luffy,” Law says softly.

Luffy lets out a breath. “I won’t. I’m just here to make sure that you don’t...accidentally kill him, or something.”

Law laughs at that. “Oh, don’t worry. There are many medical ways to make him suffer pain worse than death.”

“Law-”

The surgeon shoves open the door, and it clunks against the metal of the interior of the garage. He ignores the startled gazes of the mechanics as he makes his way to the pink haired woman who stood casually at the podium, positively livid.

Jewelry looks up with an annoyed brow raised. “Fuck you think you doing?”

Rage surges through Law as he slams a hand down on the counter. “Where the hell is your boss?”

The woman isn’t fazed at his anger, and instead looks behind him, at Luffy. Something changes in her expression as she returns to Law. “Kidd?”

“Yeah,” Law spits, as if the name was poison on his tongue. “ _Kidd_.”

Jewelry sighs. “He hasn’t been to work in over a week. Haven’t heard a peep out of him.”

“ _Bullshit_.” The surgeon’s eyes flicker around the garage. Everyone seemed to be avoiding his gaze, focusing diligently on their tasks. There was not a head of bright red hair in sight. He lands on the door to the back room.

“He’s not in there?”

The pink haired looks at him tiredly. “You wanna go back there and look for yourself? I don’t care. It’s unlocked.”

Law balls his fists. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Luffy watches the angry man storm to the door and nearly rip it off its hinges as he walks through. Once it slams shut behind him, the men and women in the garage seem to let go of a tense breath of air.

“You’re Luffy, right?”

The younger jumps at the sound of his name, and turns to see the woman studying him curiously. “Yeah...how do you know?”

“How do you think?”

Luffy’s quiet, and Jewelry shrugs. “He talks about you from time to time.”

“...I see.”

The teen shifts from foot to foot. The air was awkward, and he itched to break it. Luffy wished Law would leave, but he had every right to be mad at Kidd. In fact, it was strange that Luffy wasn’t _more_ mad at him. But he didn’t want anything to do with the red head anymore. Luffy was thankful to Kidd for helping him years back, but that was it. Nothing else.

After Law discovered what Kidd did to him and hopped in the car to start driving, Luffy had first followed him out of confusion. He had no idea where they were headed. As he began to piece it together during the ride, however, he felt the blood drain from his face. Of _course_ the one place Law gets his car fixed is his ex’s auto shop. _Of_ _course_. The coincidence was just bad luck all around.

“Where...where is he?” Luffy asks. As much as he was no longer concerned for Kidd, he could never wish violence upon anyone. A punch or two like Barty and Zoro wanted was one thing, but the way Law was now…

He highly doubts Law would stop at that.

“Am I the guy’s mother?” she scowls, carding through her hair. “I just said I have _no fucking idea_. All I know is that he’d better get his ass back to work. I’m tired of keeping this place up and running for him.”

Law bursts back through the door, and the workers around the garage engross themselves in nonexistent work. “He’s not here.”

“I dunno how many times I gotta repeat myself before it gets through your thick skull, man.”

The surgeon marches over to the podium and grabs Luffy’s hand. He throws Jewelry one last glare. “...Let’s get the hell outta here.”

Luffy’s heart is stuck in his throat. He lets Law lead him back to the entry, his body still taut with anger. He flings open the door and exits with the younger.

Law is silent as he unlocks his car outside the garage. “Not there.” He collapses in the driver’s seat, placing his hands on the steering and lowering his head in between. He inhales shakily. “Of course he’s _not fucking there_.”

Luffy watches him sadly from the passenger’s side, unable to think of a way to approach him. Law tightens his grip and hits his head on the wheel once more.

“How could someone just do that to you..?”

“I don’t forgive him, Law,” Luffy says softly. “I just want to forget him. And I appreciate you getting mad for me. Really.”

Law brings his head up to meet Luffy’s eyes. The teen gulps at the fury that burns in them, but continues. “We parted ways a while ago. He won’t be coming back.”

“But you told me he showed up at your dorm!”

Luffy winces. “He did. But I think it’s because he’s been trying to talk to me again. I’ve blocked him since we broke up, so maybe because he couldn’t text or call, he decided to show up in person.”

The younger leans back in his seat with a sigh. “He hasn’t contacted me since then. He finally got the message and left me alone. I promise, it’s okay. _I’m_ okay.”

Law seemed to be just on the edge of letting go. Luffy takes his hand and squeezes tightly. “Please, Law.”

The man sighs, his anger releasing with the air. “...Okay.” He takes a deep breath. “Alright.”

Luffy laces their fingers together. “Let’s just go?”

Law bops his head in agreement, and starts the car. He’s quiet on the way to his apartment, clearly deep in thought. Luffy doesn’t let go of his hand the entire way back.

\---

_Present Day_

_Mid September_

Law didn’t realize he finally fell asleep until he woke up.

He reaches for his phone and grunts in surprise. 10:58 PM. He had gotten a decent four hour nap, and that was better than nothing. He peels himself out of bed and forces himself to walk to his closet. Law needed to start getting ready for the Going Merry, courtesy of another free pass for Corazon.

The surgeon debated on texting his friends to come, but something stops him. He’s been having a bad feeling in his gut all day. Law didn’t want his friends to be there and distract him as he kept his eyes peeled for anything amiss. He knew the men could fend for themselves every bit like Law could, but the surgeon would rather not take the chance.

Or maybe he was just overreacting.

Law decides not to think about it too much. He was going to enjoy Luffy’s performance and have a good time. Maybe even talk with the other strippers. Except Zoro. Fuck him.

He quells the wary feeling in his gut as he looks for clothes, excited for what the night was to bring.

\---

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Until next time!_

_P.S. Law’s comic book obsession is based on_ [ _this iconic scene_ ](https://youtu.be/DSLCQWFFmX4) _._

 _P.P.S. See Law’s makeup look_ [ _here_ ](https://pin.it/6uSZw2C) _._

_If you didn’t get the vine. I am so sorry. Culture yourself_ [ _here_ ](https://youtu.be/cNg_VGWqNoU) _. Click_ [ _here_ ](https://youtu.be/6FwmGLzyRDk) _for the turntables line._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	19. Vital Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law noticed something was off the moment he stepped through the VIP entrance of the Going Merry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I smile as I think of the upcoming events in this story. I smile wiiiiiiide.

\---

**19\. Vital Signs**

\---

Law noticed something was off the moment he stepped through the VIP entrance of the Going Merry.

He crinkles his nose as he breathes. What the hell was that smell? It’s the same scent he’s been smelling on Luffy from time to time. Slightly metallic, but otherwise odorless. The smell reminds him of a laboratory, similar to the ones in Flevance, but not quite. It prickled his nose and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Smelling it on Luffy was one thing, but in the Going Merry?

“How long you gonna stand there, pal?”

Law’s attention is drawn to Crocodile, who watches him expectantly. “You waiting on a party or something?”

“No,” Law mutters. He should probably get a move on. He shoves his hands in his pockets and begins walking towards the VIP area. The man pauses and turns back to the bouncer. “You smell anything, man?”

The dark haired man muses for a moment. “Aside from alcohol and sweat, nothing. Why?”

The surgeon sighs. “Never mind then.”

Law continues down the hall to the club that’s become ever so familiar to him within the past month. He’s been through this place so many times before, and now knew how to act and dress for the occasion. Law donned simple dark slacks with a dark jacket, light enough to wear in the fall. His white dress shirt underneath was cut down the middle by a stark black tie. The man entered the establishment looking like a young CEO, practically blending in with the dark walls of the club.

Nami was finishing on stage at the moment, flipping her curly orange hair as she’s showered with money. Brook isn’t behind the VIP bar, and a woman he’s never seen before serves drinks to customers. Law moves past the bar with a quick acknowledgement to her, and maneuvers around the tables until he reaches the staff room. Law punches in the code Corazon taught him, and pushes through the double doors. 

“Law, you made it!”

The surgeon turns to the voice of Luffy, who waves him over to Sanji and Zoro. Each stripper was dressed head to toe in a solid color- Luffy wore red, Sanji wore blue, and Zoro wore black with accents of green. The attire of the trio seemed to be more risqué and expensive than usual, as they wore patterns from luxurious, high end brands. They sat on a bench near the stage door, discussing something in low voices. As he approaches, the blonde offers him a smile, but the green haired man ignores him.

Law strolls over to the group and pulls up a chair from the vanities in the middle of the room. “Hey,” he greets.

“How’s things, Law?” Sanji asks as he takes a seat.

“Good, good.” He looks between the trio. “What’re you guys performing? You all look like money. Some kind of special, right?”

“Yeah,” Sanji slouches back and rests his head on the wall behind him. He closes his blue lids. “It’s the girl’s night actually, but we’re doing a special group performance.”

Luffy beams at Law. “We’ve been practicing for a few weeks now, so hopefully it turns out well.”

Confusion lines Law’s face. “Wait, I thought you guys host on girl’s nights?”

“Doflamingo’s been...getting lots of new hires.” Sanji gives Law a tired look. “A lot of them are assholes, but they get the job we don’t have to do anymore done.”

Zoro scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Barely.” 

“For once, I agree with him,” Sanji shakes his head. “These new guys...I don’t like ‘em. But we just gotta live with it, I guess.”

Luffy groans in agreement. “They’re all so damn rude.”

“Huh.” Law turns over the information in his head. He doesn’t dwell too much on it. “Hey, do you guys...smell anything weird in here?”

“What do you mean?”

The surgeon turns to the blonde. “As in, something that just smells strange. Soon as I stepped in this place it’s been irritating the crap outta me. I’ve been catching whiffs of it here and there on Luffy, but this is the first time I’ve smelled it being this pungent.”

Zoro watches him for a moment but shakes his head. Sanji follows suit. “No, I’m smelling nothing.”

Luffy frowns. “So that first time way back at the Baratie when you said I smelled was really this?”

At Law’s stiff nod, Luffy furrows his brows. “But I don’t smell _anything_.”

The three turn puzzled looks in Law’s direction, and the surgeon is taken aback. Was he dreaming? It seemed to be only him that could smell it. But then again, as a surgeon, his nose was more sensitive to subtle nuances in the air concerning anything medical. But the only place that he could even somewhat trace the scent to is a lab. Why the Going Merry was completely doused in the smell Law had no idea. The revelation did nothing to soothe his nerves.

Nami bursts backstage with money sticking out in various places from her outfit, face flushed from the rush of the stage. As she passed through the doors, everyone seemed to let go of a much needed breath.

“Nami! How’d you do?” Sanji smiles, thankful for the distraction. The red head waves a wad of cash at him. 

“They ate it up!” she grins wide. “Lots of people out tonight, the crowd is _insane_.”

Robin and Vivi enter from the women’s bathroom at the commotion. “I heard them all the way from back here, Nami. I’m sure you did amazing!”

The red head winks at Vivi. “Thanks girlie. You two did so good out there too!”

Robin tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “Thank you.” 

Nami heads to a locker and pulls out a different pair of shoes. “I need to start changing to meet the guests.” She turns to the men in the room. “You guys better start getting ready to go onstage and finish out the night.”

The trio around Law all make sounds of agreement, and they stand. Sanji and Zoro head to the stage first, conversing in uncharacteristically low tones about their choreography. Luffy bends down and gives Law a soft kiss, and the surgeon smiles warmly at him.

“Go kill it out there, Luffy.”

The stripper pulls away with a smile. “You’re watching, right?”

Law huffs through his nose. “Of course I am.”

Luffy’s smile widens as he gives him his back and starts making his way after his fellow strippers. Law checks out his form as he leaves, following the soft stretches of olive skin until it dips and weaves under the red straps that wound his body. Patterned strips curve around Luffy, just barely covering his crotch, and dips down his exposed backside. The scarce pieces of cloth connected to each other intricately, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. Luffy’s heels put him at nearly Law’s height; the matte red hugged his ankles, and were laced with black. The teen oozes an effortless confidence as he slips through the door to the stage.

Law may have familiarized himself with the Going Merry over the past month, and he may have been around more near naked men and women than he’s ever been around in his entire _life_ , but being in Luffy’s presence while he was dressed up was always something to be blown away by. God, _no one_ should be allowed to look that fine. Even though the makeup was minimal- a red liner paired with matching shadow under the eyes- it made him look fierce, unstoppable. 

The surgeon didn’t even realize he'd been watching the door for a long minute until the sound of the music snaps him out of his trance. He needed to get back to the VIP section before they began. He stands, making quick work of the space between him and the exit. Nami, Robin, and Vivi seemed to have taken to the women’s restroom, judging by the amount of noise that came from behind the closed door. Law spares them a quick glance before he pushes through the staff doors and enters the pink lights.

Stepping into the area was now like stepping into a second home. He’s been here enough times to know the place to go for the best view of the stage. Law side steps the sheer curtained tables and makes a beeline for the bench near the bar. It was set against the outer ring of the VIP area, overseeing the lower dance floor, and just beyond it, the stage. As Law sits, a waitress comes to his side just as the curtains begin to open. 

“Anything tonight, sir?”

The surgeon’s focus never leaves the stage. “No thank you.”

There’s a sound of understanding before the woman sashays away to another cluster of customers. Law breathes in deep and lets the music from the speakers strum through his limbs. Lazy claps of the instrumental fill the air, fraught with mystery. The singer’s delivery toes the border between monotone and cocky, giving the otherwise soft music an energetic bite. It fills Law with a sense of anticipation and excitement. The other clubbers seem to feel similarly, as they nearly trip over each other to gather around the main stage of the club. The curtains are fully open, exposing the strippers inside, and the cheers increase threefold. Luffy stands front and center, with Sanji on his left and Zoro on his right. They sway in time to the beat, keeping a calm countenance, and step forward as the singer dives into a verse.

_Strip club and dollar bills_

_I still got my money_

_Patron shots, can I get a refill?_

_I still got my money_

Luffy leads the pack by using more of his hips as he bounces side to side, feeling himself and tossing imaginary hair. He then reaches up with his left arm, making a sign for money as his right hip thrusts the air. With quick movements and a smirk to the crowd, he throws his arms out and steps forward. He brings the limbs down to form an ‘x’ in front of his chest, then brings up the left to his mouth as if to call someone, hips swinging. Sanji and Zoro follow in sync, each putting their own spin on the levels of energy and sharpness.

Scattered cash lines the stage’s edge, though they had barely started their performance. Green rains upon the strippers as they twerk and drop to the beat, their hypnotizing gazes scouring the crowds for their potential patron of the night. Luffy catches Law’s gaze and gives him a shit-eating grin, drunk off the energy of the stage. How the teen managed to find him in the darkness was a talent Law could never attain, but when he did, sparks flew. His eyes honed in on Law as he stood, legs a hair wider than shoulder width apart, and started sinking. His knees turned in and out as he made his way to the floor, strength and precision locked into each snap of the beat. Luffy clasps his hands roughly as he drops, making a face that made Law want to jump on stage and take him to his apartment. Law glues his attention to Luffy as he feels the familiar caress of attraction run down his sides.

_Bands make your girl go down_

_And I still got my money_

_Lot more where that came from_

_I still got my money_

Law’s breath hitches as Luffy’s dark gaze lands on him again. The trio toss their heads into a twist that lands them on the floor, heads down, ass up. Their hands support them as they arch into the air, legs spread wide, looking to the side at their audience. The crowds scream in approval, and throw absurd amounts of cash onto the stage. For a split second, there’s more green than air. 

Luffy bites his bottom lip as he lowers himself to start twerking on the floor, backing up in time to the beat. He makes sure his audience eats everything up, but doesn’t give them a chance to swallow. The three men then flip onto their knees with their backs to the crows. Their hands claw up their ass passionately as they wink over their shoulders to their onlookers. Luffy smirks at Law, giving him a look so raw and full of want that the man blushes like a schoolgirl. The teen stated clearly what he wanted with the expression, and it nearly drove his heart into tachycardia at the thought. Luffy pivots to the front while twerking, hyping up the audience with energetic waves of the arm. His smirk widens as the people before him respond with even louder shrieks.

_Throw it up, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour it up, pour it up_

_That's how we ball out_

The music turns softer, more sensual, and the choreography on the stage mirrors the change. Luffy’s movements become smooth, almost delicate. He brings his arms above his hand and melts them into his body as he turns to the back, hips propelling the move. He turns over his left shoulder, facing his audience with a regal air. The teen body rolls to the beat as he snaps down his left leg, arms extended to steady himself. Luffy feels himself up and down as he faces the audience. Then. He begins to slip downwards into a front split. Zoro and Sanji match the tempo of the drop, legs widening at an infuriatingly slow pace.

“Fuck it up, Punter!”

“We see you, Black Leg!”

“Hot damn, Straw Hat!”

The green haired drops first, bringing down his arms to steady himself on the floor. Sanji follows soon after. Luffy however keeps his steady balance, hands feeling down his torso as he descends. When he reaches his crotch area he finally drops the little ways left he had to the ground. The people before them scream their names in a garbled, noisy mess. Law watches sprouts of money hit the stage once again as the trio dissolve into their own freestyles to the music. Luffy quickly steals the show, however, as he had turned on the floor to toss it back in the audience’s face. 

The dancing continues until the middle of the next verse before the curtains begin to close, signaling the end of the show. At the roar of the audience, Law stands, ears ringing. He wanted to go back and see Luffy. The teen had outdone himself yet again. Though Zoro and Sanji each had their own unique styles of dancing, watching Luffy work was a hypnotizing experience. He abandons his seat and begins making his way back to the staff room through the sea of noise, light, and bodies. The man unlocks and enters through doors just as the strippers entered through the far stage door, panting.

Luffy bounces up to him, sweating glistening from the vanity mirror lights, with eyes of flame. He jumps into Law’s arms, giddy and ecstatic. The man catches him and chuckles, holding him tight.

“You did _amazing_ , Luffy.” Law tightens his hold on the slick skin, kissing his hair. “That was sexy as hell.”

When Luffy rises to him, it’s pure exhilaration on his features. This was Straw Hat. This was the Luffy of the night, of the stage, of the club. “Yeah?” the teen grins lopsidedly. “I wanted it to be. You’d be here, after all.”

“...Was your goal on stage to drive me crazy?”

“My only goal is _you_.”

“Well then. Mission accomplished.”

“Can you two stop fucking flirting right in front of me? Makes me wanna puke.”

The pair ignore the demands of Zoro, who stalks by them to get to his locker. Sanji’s on his heels, shaking his head.

“Fuck off Marimo, you’re just jealous no one’s flirting with _you_.”

“That’s rich coming from the number one perpetrator.”

“I swear you- wait what?”

Law drowns out the two as he bends to join Luffy’s waiting lips to his own. He’s warm, hot even, and the energy that vibrates of Luffy hummed on Law’s tongue. The older let his hands run down Luffy’s bare back, resting to a stop at the fabric around his waist. He dips a teasing finger under the red strap right before his ass, and Luffy retaliates by bringing Law’s head closer, tilting his mouth to make the kiss deeper.

Several moments pass before Law breaks the kiss, breathless, and leans his head against Luffy’s own. He meets Luffy’s lidded gaze with a sharp pang of hunger for more. “Let’s finish at my place, hm?”

The teen narrows his eyes. “Let’s go to the back rooms.”

At this rate, Law was going to lose his ability to reign in his libido. “...But you have a job to do.” His control was slipping with Luffy barely clothed and clinging to him and _wanting_.

“I don’t give a shit,” Luffy snarls, grip tightening around Law’s neck. He grabs Law’s tie and pulls him closer to his face. “I want _you_.”

“God damn, time and place Luffy,” Sanji groans as he pulls on different shoes. Zoro had put in some headphones, and was blissfully unaware. “I don’t care if y’all kiss but I don’t wanna hear all that shit.”

Luffy leans away from Law, throwing Sanji an annoyed look over his left arm. “Then don’t hear!”

“I can’t turn off my hearing, dumbass.”

“Zoro did it just fine!”

“I can still hear you, you know,” Zoro drawls lifelessly, zipping up a pair of shorter platforms to his feet. He pulls off his headphones and chucks them back in his locker with a sigh. “I don’t know why I gotta be sentenced to this.”

Luffy makes a frustrated sound and pats Law twice with the back of his hand. “How could I not keep my hands off him? Look at him! With his fine ass.”

Law’s eyebrows reach for the ceiling. Even his speech changes when he’s in ‘Straw Hat’ mode. He’s been around Luffy so much outside the Going Merry that the fact tended to slip from his brain, only for it to be slapped back into it during times like this. 

This...was _hot_.

Sanji throws his head back and laughs throatily. “Think you misunderstand. No one’s disagreeing with you-”

The green haired shoots him a pointed glower. “I’m disagreeing, the fuck?”

“-but you gotta reel it in man.”

Luffy pouts, and it’s the cutest fucking thing Law’s ever seen. “But Sanji! I want to-”

“Get back to _work_ , perhaps?”

Law’s blood instantly runs cold at the familiar sickly sweet voice. He doesn’t turn, but judging by Luffy’s tense expression, he isn’t too happy to see their visitor either. 

Doflamingo enters the dressing room from the manager’s office, smiling wickedly. “The girls are already out and mingling. Why don’t you all get to it as well?”

Zoro frowns deeply and Sanji averts his eyes. Luffy grips onto Law a little tighter, and the older doesn’t move. He hasn’t spoken to Doflamingo face to face in god knows how long. Law had always made sure to only come on nights when the pink feathered man wasn’t here. If he ever had to communicate something to Doflamingo, which was a rarity in and of itself, it had always been through Corazon. How could he have been so careless as to forget?

Law mentally facepalms. Because of Luffy. He couldn’t let him down by _not_ coming tonight, for their special performance as a trio. 

“ _Law_ ,” comes his name off the pink feathered man’s lips. The surgeon feels hot icicles dig deep into his spine. Doflamingo chuckles, barely contained amusement filtering through his voice. “Do you mind letting go of our staff member there? We need him to help attend to our guests.”

Law blinks down to Luffy, who was crushed in his frigid embrace. The surgeon hastily jerks away, as though he were a hot stove. He exhales harshly watching Luffy rub his arm, soothing the muscles there. “Fuck, Luffy, I am so sorry.”

The teen gives him a close lipped smile. “It’s alright. I need to get out there, anyway.”

Luffy seems to leave with the warmth of Law’s chest as well, because it’s suddenly very, very cold. The surgeon has yet to face Doflamingo, and makes no move to. He wanted to keep this false pretense of cordiality between him and the man in front of the others, else it’d be a sorry sight on all sides.

Sanji and Zoro move wordlessly to follow Luffy to the door leading out to the club. The taller blonde man turns to them with a grin. “Don’t forget, you all. Open drinks tonight. Bring your guest a drink from the bar.”

“Didn’t Corazon want closed drinks though? Like straight from the bottle or something?” Luffy questions with a raised eyebrow. “I could’ve sworn-”

“Did I _stutter_ , Straw Hat?” the man interrupts with a sneer, and the words get under every layer of skin in Law’s body. Oh _hell_ no.

The surgeon moves faster than he can think between the three strippers and their boss. He scowls up to the imposing man, who only grins wider at his long awaited appearance. 

“Look who finally joins the party,” Doflamingo purrs, lips curling. The molten voice pours liquid fire down Law’s neck. “Unfortunately, you were not handed an invitation. Do excuse us, as we have work to do.”

Law stands rooted to the floor as the man glides by to converse with the strippers behind him. The surgeon clenches his hands into fists as the feathers brush his skin, leaving chills in their wake. Anger begins to build up within Law, an anger he thought he had quenched long ago. He could tame it, he could reign it in, but when he came to Luffy, the man was taking _no_ bullshit.

The surgeon whirls to face Doflamingo, who was talking in hushed tones to the three men. He begins stepping to the blonde when a phone’s ringtone pierces through the air. The heads in the room snap to the sound, and Luffy’s cheeks burn a self-concious red.

“...I forgot to turn it off,” he mutters, walking briskly to the locker. Doflamingo watches him go with a frown but turns to the remaining strippers.

“Go,” he says firmly. “They’ve been waiting for you.”

Zoro and Sanji leave without being told twice. Law marvels at how obedient they are around the blonde- it was very unlike them. Either that, or they couldn’t stand being in the guy’s presence any more than he did.

And if that was the case, Law understood.

Doflamingo turns over his shoulder to Luffy. “Join P. Hunter and Black Leg when you’ve finished.”

“Okay,” the teen says quietly, and his voice is so _small_. Law narrows his eyes at the taller blonde, who doesn’t spare him any words. The co-owner steps to his office, enters, and closes the door behind him without so much as looking in Law’s direction. The surgeon watches him go curiously, unsure of what to make of the interaction.

“Go on ahead of me, Law.” Luffy stands in front of his opened locker, but has made no move to his phone. It has long since silenced by now. Law rushes over to the younger and hugs him gently, much more so than earlier. Luffy wraps his arms around Law and focuses on breathing, stilling his heart.

“I’m not leaving you alone here,” Law states simply, holding Luffy tighter. “Not while that fucker’s nearby.”

Luffy closes his eyes and nods. “I get it. I do. But I want to be alone for a little bit. I need to...get back into Straw Hat mode, you know?”

Law fidgets, unsure, but Luffy playfully punches him in the arm, giving him a sly smile. “If you’re here, I’ll be too distracted to focus, silly.”

As much as everything in Law didn’t want it to happen, he knew Luffy was as headstrong and as steadfast as they come. There was no use putting up a counterargument, especially since they both felt so drained. “...I’ll be in the VIP area,” Law relents, sighing. “The usual seat.”

“Okay,” Luffy whispers, reaching up to kiss him lightly. Ripples of much needed warmth spread throughout Law at the gesture. “I’ll be there as soon as I’m done with my rounds.”

“Alright,” Law replies quietly, heading for the door to the club. At a thought, he faces Luffy again. “If he tries anything, I’m coming back here to kick his ass.” 

Luffy chuckles at that. “And I’d help you. But don’t worry, I won’t be long.”

The surgeon pouts slightly but turns for the door despite his internal protests. At the close of the second outside door, Luffy sighs against the lockers. The day felt long and heavy on his shoulders. It was the last part of the night before he was able to finally go home. Just make it through this, and Luffy could finally sleep.

He turns to the open space before him and digs through his gym bag, searching for the device. Luffy feels familiar dents and ridges, followed by a wide smooth surface. Once he pulls his phone out, he lazily scrolls through the notifications.

Barty had called him. He didn’t leave a voicemail, but left a text instead. He would be out late, so Luffy shouldn’t expect him there when he arrives. As Luffy lazily checks out his other messages, he freezes. 

There’s one from Kidd.

Luffy blinks a few times to make sure he wasn’t making shit up, but nope. Those numbers that haunted him from time to time shone bright on his screen. How had the text gone through? Luffy knows for a fact that he blocked the man. There was no way he would tamper with that…

The stripper combs a rough hand through his hair and curses. The fucking truth or dare game back at Law’s place. He had given Shachi his phone. The man must’ve messed around with his settings or something, because now, Kidd was able to text him. And if Shachi really _did_ mess with his blocked callers, then all the other creeps he’s shut out over the months could possibly contact him again, too. God fucking _damn it_ Shachi.

Luffy swiftly begins the blocking process again when he finally reads the message that the red head sent him. 

_Please respond...it’s about Ace._

The teen looks at the time it was sent. Just earlier that evening. Not days ago or weeks ago, but that _evening_. His mind backtracks to what Jewelry said at the auto shop, that Kidd has been missing for a while. Luffy didn’t know what to think, but he found himself opening the message...only to see more from the man.

Luffy reads through the texts that Kidd sporadically sent him over the last few weeks, concerning news that he absolutely had to give him. Yet not once did he mention it over text. Luffy frowns. What in the world was this?

The earliest text that concerned this news came from as far back as a month ago.

_Luffy, please listen. This is urgent._

_We really need to talk. Preferably_

_in person, but over the phone is_

_alright, too. It’s about the incident_

_from two years back. Please respond,_

_this is important._

The stripper holds his head as he reads the text once, twice, then enough times to make his eyes cross and his mind sag with the information. This was insane. What was Kidd trying to get across? God, it was sheer coincidence that he even saw these texts. What if he hadn’t? What could Kidd possibly know about Ace that he didn’t? About the incident from years back? 

Luffy isn’t given the chance to answer the questions mulling over in his mind. A loud commotion sounds from outside the dressing room. Yelps of surprise from customers greet his ears, along with the sounds of multiple things being knocked over. Adrenaline runs through the stripper as he slams his locker and heads to the noise. He had to see what was happening. His heart beats wildly in his throat as he flings open the door to the VIP area. Luffy narrows his eyes, getting used to the darkness. His gaze lands on a small crowd that has gathered near the bar.

The stripper feels dread settle in his gut as he makes his way to the throng of people, pushing through the bodies to see what the issue was. When Luffy finally sees the body on the ground, the dread in his stomach squirmed. When he sees Law over the fallen woman, frantically checking for vital signs, the dread absolutely _convulses_.

“Dude,” a customer behind Law says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just let them take care of her.”

Law shakes him off, glaring hard at the man. “ _No_ , I told you already, I’m a doctor. Please let me at least-”

“Sir, we are warning you one last time. Please remove yourself.” 

Luffy whirls to the voice. It sounded so familiar. 

It’s security. They crowd around Law, pulling him away from the woman. Law bares teeth as he’s separated from her. “The fuck you all think you’re doing? This woman has passed out!”

The stripper’s breath catches in his throat. She was just like Bellamy.

The team of men don’t seem to take any concern with this information. “We understand time is of the essence,” the head of security steps forward. “We’ve seen scenes like this before here. Please let us take care of it.”

Luffy’s expression darkens at the words. They were exactly the same as back then.

“Luffy?” Zoro pushes through the crowd as well. “What the fuck is going on?”

As his gaze landed on Law and the woman, wide eyed confusion slowly etched itself onto his bronzed face. Sanji appears behind him, paling at the scene. “What the _fuck-_ ”

“Wait a damn minute,” Luffy grits, stepping into the small circle to address the leader. 

Law looks up to him with wide eyes. “Luffy...” he breathes. “When did you..?”

“Just now,” he answers, gaze never leaving the dark clothed men before him. He points to the pair loading the woman onto a cot. “Where the hell is she going?”

The leader nods to the exit of the club. “There’s an ambulance.”

Luffy and Law follow his gaze to the outside of the club. Sure enough, there were red and blue lights from the vehicles there. Luffy turns back to him, mouth turned down in a scowl. The whole situation screamed deja vu.

“Perfect,” Law huffs, standing. “I’ll talk to the EMTs that arrive. I was right there when she collapsed.”

“Hey,” Sanji whispers. Luffy jumps at the voice so close to him. He didn't even notice that Sanji had moved. “What’s going on here? Why is there a woman passed out?”

“I have no idea,” the younger replies, worried. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

As security begins taking her away, Law begins to follow. Luffy felt the need to tail him as well, but the head of security gets in their way once more. “There is no need.”

“Why the fuck would there be ‘no need’?” Law’s voice was getting louder by the second. “A woman just collapsed, and I can’t go out there to help her?”

Sanji stands behind Luffy and glares down at the head of security. “Why the hell are there _objections_ to this shit?”

“This man is a doctor,” Zoro gruffs, crossing his arms. “I see no reason why he shouldn’t be able to follow you guys.”

Ignoring his surprise at Zoro’s statement, Luffy comes up behind Law and places a hand on his back to show his support. The man before them sighs.

“We’re the security here, sir. We’re trained to deal with situations like this, and frankly, we’ve seen worse.”

Law’s about to but in more but Luffy stops him, growling angrily. These people were only going to dance around his words, so it was best to try and stab them with words instead.

“The last one- Bellamy- what happened to him? About a month ago, blonde? Passed out in front of me?”

Law looks at him with open mouthed horror. “This has _happened_ before?”

Luffy averts his eyes. “It’s been so long that I had practically forgot...”

The security man nods. “I recall the incident. The man you call Bellamy is fine. He simply passed out, as did this woman.”

Luffy shakes his head. “Then why the hell couldn’t I feel a pulse?”

“I wasn’t with her long enough to get an accurate reading...” Law murmurs, “but I felt something faint.” 

The security man nods to Law. “A faint pulse is what we concluded from that Bellamy fellow as well. This woman is going to the hospital now. You don’t need to concern yourself with her any longer.”

Those stupid words. They weren’t very original. 

The man looks between Law and Luffy once more, as if waiting for more questions, but at their silence, he purses his lips and turns to the gathered customers in the area.

“She is being taken care of! Please relax and enjoy the rest of your night.”

The people around them let go of a collective sigh as they returned to their seats, thankful that the situation was getting resolved. Law and Luffy watch helplessly as the security team march out of the club. They operated in such a way that the other party goers outside the VIP section didn't pay them much attention. They follow the group with their eyes until they file out the front door.

Law hasn’t moved from beside him. “Luffy.”

“Yeah?” Luffy croaks.

The surgeon narrows his eyes at the door. “This isn’t sitting right with me.”

“Me neither.”

Zoro and Sanji crowd around them. “This is fucked up. How could they ignore you like that?” the blonde asks roughly. “Fuckers brushed you off!” Zoro makes a sound of agreement from beside him. 

Law shrugs, glaring at the floor. “I don’t know. I have half a mind to follow them, but something isn’t sitting right with me.”

“What is it?” Luffy asks, tugging on his arm.

“...That woman,” he begins after a spell, staring at the front doors. “She reeked of that stench I’ve been smelling around here.”

Luffy’s nose crinkles, as if trying to sniff the air. “What...exactly _have_ you been smelling?” 

Law lets out a breath between his teeth. “If it’s what I’m thinking, it’s nothing good.” The surgeon rubs his temples. “I’m gonna get in contact with Corazon. He should know about this as well.”

“That’s a good idea,” Luffy says, fists clenching. One of his hands doesn't close all the way, obstructed by some object. He brings his fists up into his field of vision and sees his phone, still clenched between his fingers. Luffy didn’t even realize he still had it with him.

“I’m gonna put this back and come back out,” Luffy says, starting for the back rooms.

Law watches him worriedly. “You still gonna work after seeing that?”

The teen studies the floor. “I need the money. I can’t really afford to go home so early into the night.”

“I’m staying too,” Zoro adds quietly. From beside him, Sanji sighs deeply. “I don’t want to, but if Marimo’s staying, then I will as well.”

Luffy leans towards Law and laces his fingers with his. He squeezes. “Let’s just...try to forget about this for the moment, okay? You text Corazon, and have him handle it. It’s his place just as much as it’s Doflamingo’s.”

Although Law’s doctoral moral code was screaming at him to run after the security team, he felt himself relaxing in Luffy’s grip. He squints to the front door of the building, and the ambulances are gone. They made off with the woman pretty quickly. Nothing more he could really do now.

“I’ll do that,” he breathes, squeezing back. Luffy lets go, smiling sadly, and quickly jogs back to the dressing room.

Zoro slinks away from him, and Sanji scrambles to follow. “Sorry Law, we’ll be heading back to it too.” The surgeon nods as the duo return to the bustle of the club life.

Nothing sat right with Law. Nothing. He returns to his seat on the bench, eyeing the chair behind him where the woman once sat. When she passed out, the world around Law seemed to pass away with her. He panicked for a split second before falling into a practiced routine, sprinting to her side to see what was amiss. Though he was pulled away before he could confirm, he knew she had a faint pulse. But that in and of itself was nothing to fuck around with. Law clenches his jaw as he looks out to the oblivious dancers on the lower level. He just hopes she’ll be ok. 

Luffy throws his phone in his locker silently in the back room, closing the door. His head swam with the events of the night. Something was wrong. No, everything was wrong. There’s something more that they’re missing here. For this to happen once? Maybe. But twice? With the exact same situation, exact same wording, from the exact same people?

And for all Luffy knew, this wasn’t all. It’s entirely possible more incidents have occurred without his knowledge. 

Luffy was thinking so intensely that when he heard the distinctive laugh, he almost thought it was in his head. Or was it? The stripper furrows his brows, pausing in his return to the VIP area. He waits a few moments, but when he hears no further sound, he exits the back room to rejoin those outside.

Inside the manager room, Doflamingo waits until he hears the door close before he lets out another maniacal laugh. He couldn’t help himself. This was just too damn good. “Trebol that guy, he’s outdone himself _again!_ ”

The blonde was absolutely giddy. This settled it. A phone rings nearby, and Doflamingo picks it up, licking his lips.

“Do you have the final test, _Head of Security_?”

“C’mon Doffy, you know I hate being called that. Makes me tired just thinking of the act I have to keep up.”

Doflamingo chuckles. “Fine, then. Trebol. Do you have it?”

“Yeah,” comes the reply on the other end. “We’re taking her to Caesar's lab now for confirmation.”

“ _Perfect_ ,” the blonde chuckles. “I can’t wait to hear the good news.”

“The good news?”

“Yes...” Doflamingo trails off as he studies a chart on his desk. It details the states of the test subjects of SMILE over the last month of business. The marking steadily faded from red to green in every department. As he flicks through the columns, he feels his smile growing wider and wider. 

“...the good news of Phase Two _finally_ being complete.”

\---

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Watch the trio’s choreo_ [ _here_ ](https://youtu.be/af4cM5xdI4o) _. ‘Pour It Up’ by Rihanna._

_P.S. Also. I’m starting to post some of my old Lawlu stories over from FF onto here. Only the…*somewhat* salvageable, completed ones. They’re OLD, from 2015. But I do remember working super hard on them. And I read a lot more back then, so my writing style was pretty different in my opinion. Why am I doing this, you may ask? My user looked lonely with only two works lol. So! With each new chapter of this story, I’ll upload a chapter of a story I’m bringing over. I’m starting with the first chapter of what I thought of as angst incarnate back then,_ [ _Expectations_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549001/chapters/59280421) _._

_P.P.S. I probably should have done this earlier, but here’s a link to a_ [ _Pinterest board_ ](https://pin.it/6MXmArW) _outlining everyone’s outfits better. I know they can be kind of hard to visualize, so maybe actual images would help. I’ll be going back to the previous chapters and adding this link in as well._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	20. Vanilla Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doffy, what the fuck happened last night?”
> 
> The blonde’s lips curl upwards. He’d been looking forward to this conversation for a long time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to the twenties~ :)

\---

**20\. Vanilla Bean**

\---

“Doffy, what the fuck happened last night?”

The blonde’s lips curl upwards. He’d been looking forward to this conversation for a long time now.

The man’s younger brother nearly broke down his front door first thing in the morning. Judging by the murderous expression the man wore, he didn’t want to bother with any pleasantries. How sad. Doflamingo would’ve offered some tea had his brother only asked.

Corazon slams the door behind him as he fumes into his home. “I got this text from Law- someone _passed out_? What the hell?”

Doflamingo grins from his spot on the couch. “I had security take care of it. Someone just had a little too much to drink.”

“Too much to drink?” Corazon shakes his head, annoyance building. He stomps over to him, gesturing animatedly with his arms. “What was the bartender doing? It’s their job to look out for shit like that.”

Doflamingo studies the tense shoulders of his younger brother. “She offered the money, so who are we to say no? Bringing customers the drinks they want is our job.”

Corazon scowls deeply. “It is, but there’s a line that shouldn’t fucking be crossed. This shit better not happen again. This is for their _safety_ . You know what _else_ is for their safety, Doffy?”

The older brother sighs. “Here we go again.” 

“The closed bottle system!” Corazon starts pacing, voice coming out in bursts of angry air. “It’s a perfectly reasonable measure to make sure the customers know exactly what’s getting put in their glasses! Then they can have an idea of just how much they’re drinking, they could stop themselves!”

Doflamingo leans back into his couch, letting the pink feathers around him halo his face. “I’m telling you, the system you propose has flaws. We don’t have enough bar room for every customer who ordered a drink to sit at the counter and watch it get poured. Especially on busy nights- how are we supposed to serve _hundreds_ at bars that seat twenty?”

Corazon groans because the objection made sense. He wasn’t exactly wrong. “I understand where you’re coming from, but-”

“Not to mention the workers we just hired- we would have to fire around half of them if we suddenly implemented this system. We simply wouldn’t need so many. Their job would go from ‘carrying food and drink’ to just ‘carrying food’.”

Doflamingo leans forward on his knees, lacing his fingers as he concocts his excuses. “And if we fire them, it’d fall back onto our pockets. Each one of ‘em signed a contract for at least three months of work. If they break it off before then, they owe us. But if we break it off...”

“We owe them,” Corazon finishes, stopping. Doflamingo watches his brother’s back wordlessly, waiting to see how the man would react to his lie. The black feathers shook with an unidentifiable emotion for a minute before they sag. Doflamingo revels in his small victory with a quirk of the lips.

The younger brother drops to the floor, nearly tripping, but manages to sit upright. He faces Doflamingo with hard determination. “...Despite all the repercussions, I still don’t think this open bottle system is a good idea. There’s much more at stake than some jobs lost.”

The internal victory celebrations come to a rolling halt. “Care to elaborate?”

Corazon gives him a calculating once-over. “Have you not heard the news of the other clubs in this area? Many of them have started to have incidents with drugs. The last thing I need is for the Going Merry to be roped into that mess.”

It takes every fiber of Doflamingo’s being to reign in the roaring laugh that threatened to shake his body. Corazon was so blissfully _ignorant_. It was hilarious to watch, but Doflamingo needed to choose his next words carefully if he wished to keep it that way. 

Kaido, that foolish man. He ended up getting impatient and sending Phase Two SMILEs to other clubs for testing despite his warnings. Now look at what it did- it put him in this situation with Corazon, still stubbornly resisting his objections. If only Kaido had just _listened_.

“We won’t be,” Doflamingo assures with a wide smile. Kaido may have fucked up yet again, but _he_ was going to come out victorious. No rumors were going to fly around concerning _his_ club.

“How can you be so sure?” The blonde watches him with suspicion. Doflamingo feels something in his jaw twitch at the expression. Suspicion was not the emotion he should be wearing right now. “You’ve been firmly against this idea for a while. Isn’t it entirely possible that the plights affecting the other clubs could affect ours, too?”

The older blonde waves off his concern without so much as batting a lid. He needed to steer the conversation back onto better ground, because where they were talking now, it was pretty rocky. “Our club will be fine. I will reprimand the bartenders and make sure they are looking out for the wellbeing of our customers.” The lies are bitter on his tongue, but he shoves them through his lips regardless.

Corazon looks at him like _he_ was the crazy one. “The wellbeing of the customers? You should’ve said that _before_ they started passing out, Doffy!” His eyebrows draw together, wrinkles forming in the middle. “Law told me the poor woman barely had a pulse! What the fuck kind of drink does that to you?”

Doflamingo tsks, letting the annoyance he felt at the barrage of questions flood his voice. “Did _I_ serve the woman? I have no idea what she drank! I told you what I'll do to reform the current system.” Lies. He wasn’t gonna do shit. 

“Isn’t that enough? This was a one time incident. It’s not as though customers have been dropping left and right.” Oh but they have, only outside the younger’s eyesight.

Doflamingo’s been pretty careful up until now to stay under the radar with his tests. One of the first test subjects, who was later identified as Bellamy, passed out where others could see. He learned from that incident, to ensure it never happened again. Ever since, he’s been able to get information on Phase Two SMILEs from countless clubgoers without a hitch.

The woman of the previous night was the last test subject. So he could afford to get a little cocky. Or so he thought.

The blonde was beginning to regret his decision as Corazon stared at him without speaking. His hooded brown eyes seemed to search deep within Doflamingo in a vain attempt to dig up something, anything that would help explain why he felt so strongly about the subject. The pink feathered man frowns at the expression. He knew nothing good came out of it. 

Corazon may be an idiotic little _shit_ that always got on his nerves with how headstrong he was, but he _was_ his brother. They shared the same DNA. At times, the younger would surprise him with how cunning he could be, or by how brilliantly intuitive he would act. And then there were times when the fool would light himself on fire, or trip over oxygen. At those times, Doflamingo would wonder how they were possibly related.

But at this moment, with Corazon simply staring at him, he felt the more intelligent side of the younger working diligently to figure him out. It lit within Doflamingo a small sliver of worry. 

Fucking worry. _Worry_ . _Him?_ Unfathomable. 

But the sliver was there, craning its head to get used to its new environment. All because of Corazon. Doflamingo feels a vein throb on his forehead at his brother’s insistent silence. Corazon, who always did shit for the ‘greater good’. Who always went the extra mile when Doflamingo couldn’t be bothered to take a single step. 

Who always butted his nose into things he didn’t have any business knowing. 

“I guess you’re right.”

Doflamingo has to consciously hide his relief. Strange. He’s never had to do that. Something about the way Corazon had studied him in the last few breathless minutes made something as foolish as worry bloom within him. That wasn’t good. He squashed the emotion with a hefty dose of confidence. 

That wasn’t good at all.

Corazon stands, dusting off imaginary dust from his clothes. “You make valid points. It’s entirely possible that customers could just have a low aptitude for alcohol, and that’s nothing we can control.”

He straightens his coat and watches Doflamingo with an unreadable emotion. “We’ll deal with this in stride and try to figure out a way to prevent this incident from ever happening again.”

Doflamingo gives him a grin, but it’s dimmer than before. “I’m glad you’re finally seeing where I come from.”

The younger brother nods stiffly as he makes his way to the door. He grabs his pack of cigs and lighter from his pockets, and turns to acknowledge Doflamingo with a nod.

“...I’m glad I am, too.”

The older man narrows his eyes as the brother leaves. The words have an ominous ring to them. Doflamingo glides to the door’s windows, watching the man light up outside the house. Whatever Corazon was thinking, he had to make sure it wasn’t the truth. Surely, the man couldn’t have possibly figured out his scheme from their simple conversation. Doflamingo didn’t plan with Kaido and the others for months on end for his _brother_ of all people to discover it.

Corazon’s shoulder erupts into bright flame and he yelps in surprise, rolling on the floor to put out the fire. The older brother turns from his door, disgusted.

Never mind. The man was an idiot after all.

\---

“Corazon? You’re up early, what’s up?”

“Law,” the blonde greets over the phone. Law’s immediately concerned. The usual lightness of the man’s voice was gone, replaced by serious, dark tones. The man didn’t bother to correct the way Law addressed him, and he called him _Law_ . Not son, or some variation of the sort. Something _must_ be wrong.

“I need your help with something,” the man on the phone continues. “Are you willing to lend me a hand?”

“God, of course,” Law replies easily. He didn’t need any explanation. If Corazon needed help, then it would be supplied, end of story. 

Law was in his car, driving to Amazon Lily for his daily cup of coffee. The events of the previous night weighed like a brick in his stomach, and only coffee could possibly help dissolve the block into something easier to digest. Mentally and physically.

“I think Doflamingo’s up to something again.” He can practically _hear_ the scowl in Corazon’s voice. 

Law nearly veers into the other lanes of traffic.

“He’s _what?_ ” Law asks aloud, stupefied. “I thought you said he gave up that shit back then.”

Corazon sighs deeply, tiredly. Perhaps just as tired as Law felt at the news. “Yeah, he did. Or at least _thought_ he did.”

“Fucking hell,” the surgeon curses. He rolls to a stop for a moment at a stop sign before jerking forward again. “What is he doing?”

“Something bad. At the Going Merry.”

Law quiets at the words. “This has to do with that woman passing out.” And it’s not a question. He _knew_ something smelled strange about the situation...pun intended.

Corazon’s voice hardens. “Yes, I believe so. I want to investigate the establishment once more. Nothing about a woman passing out with a faint pulse sits right with me, no matter how many angles I look at it from.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Which is why I’m asking for your help, Law. You were there, and you’re a surgeon. I’ll need your knowledge when I’m looking into this.”

Law nods as though Corazon was there in the car with him. “Consider it done. Should I tell Luffy and the others? They were there, too.”

“No. Absolutely not.” His voice is steady and unyielding through the receiver. “We need them to continue acting as normal as possible around him. The last thing we need is to arouse Doflamingo’s suspicion. That would be counterproductive at _best_.”

Law falters, and finds himself at a loss of words. He hasn't heard the man’s authoritative voice in well over a decade. It makes him sit up a bit straighter in his car seat.

Corazon sighs again, and Law can hear some of the man’s urgency seep out with his air. “At least, not yet. I want to make sure we’ve got solid evidence before telling the others. For all I know, I could be wrong.”

Law turns into the side road that leads down to the red bricked strip mall. “I highly doubt that.”

“Well whatever it is, I want to have something more concrete in our court before I pass the ball. I’ll let you know updates as soon as I can, okay?”

The surgeon parks and closes his eyes against the headache that was about to envelope him. “Okay.”

“...I love ya lots, kid.”

Law feels a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “Love you too, dad.”

The surgeon swears he hears Corazon smile as the line clicks off. He spends a few moments in his car just breathing. Law had no idea what he was about to get himself involved in. The whole situation felt a bit too outlandish to be quite real, but yet here he was.

A cup of coffee sounded like heaven right now.

He exits his car and makes his way to the cafe. The familiar chime of the door welcomes him in, and to his surprise, it’s Luffy who stands at the cash register. He’s never seen the teen at the position. If he was there, then both Sonia and Mari _must_ have either quit working there, or have passed away.

Law tilts his body to look past Luffy, and sighs a breath of relief to see both sisters alive and kicking. Luffy seems to sense what he was thinking, and he crosses his arms defiantly, frowning.

“You’re such an asshole,” Luffy huffs without malice. “I can run a register if I wanna.”

Law ignores the lies. “Sonia?”

“He begged us to train him. He keeps making mistakes though, the idiot.”

When Law turns back to Luffy with a raised eyebrow, the younger reddens slightly at the harsh truth. “This shit is crazy outdated, it’s not my fault!”

Sonia shakes her head, grinning wide from ear to ear. “But it _is_ your fault you don’t know how to count money correctly.”

“Fuck off! The guy gave me change after I punched in the numbers, of _course_ I would mess it up!”

Law chuckles, because he needed this. He needed Luffy’s smiling face and lovable quirkiness. Anything to take his mind off the implications of the earlier phone call.

“Cappuccino, like usual?” Luffy mumbles as he turns back to the register.

“Actually,” Law begins, scrutinizing the menu, “I think I’ll take a Red Eye.”

The teen’s face crumples. “What the fuck is that?”

“I got you, here.” Mari strolls up behind Luffy, helping him punch in the order to the system. “You already know everything about this one, so just fill this out so he can pay.” Luffy makes a sound of understanding, nodding in time to his co-worker’s directions.

Soon, Law is paying and leaving the front for his special seat on the long couch. Mari calls out to him as Luffy goes to busy himself with Law’s order.

“What do you need, Mari?” the surgeon asks, folding his receipt in his hands.

The woman flickers between his eyes for a moment. “Last time you ordered a red eye, you looked like shit. Today you’re ordering it again, and you look like someone asked you to join a suicide pact.”

Law actually snorts. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what it ends up being.”

At the brunette’s terror, the surgeon laughs. “I am far too old for you to be worrying about me. Thank you for your concern, but it’s unwarranted.” Wrong. It was warranted in every way possible. But he had sworn to secrecy for the time being.

“I’m not concerned.” Mari’s gaze cuts somewhere to his left. “I just don’t want to see an edge lord look even more edgy.”

Law sighs. “Sure, Mari.” Her pride knew no bounds. He begins to walk to his seat when she calls out over her shoulder. 

“You realize I’m two years older than you right?”

Law blinks slowly. He did not.

The woman chuckles, a smile evident in her voice. “...I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you.”

Law rolls his eyes. “Honest mistake.”

He takes a seat on the edge of the couch, his favorite spot. Law briefly wonders how the spot was always available for him, then stops because Luffy probably had something to do with it. The cafe was decently busy, as usual- more and more people had started catching wind of this place, and it brought business like no other. Law was happy for them, as Amazon Lily deserved at least that much. 

The surgeon tips his head back, taking in his surroundings. The calming lights, the aroma of coffee, the soft conversations, the jazz that filtered through the air. It was all so peaceful. He breathes in, then breathes out. Slowly, the conversation with Corazon moves to the back burner. He would think about it later.

Then Luffy’s there, setting down the tray of drinks and watching him with a raised eyebrow. “Okay. Who’s suffering?”

The smile that slowly stretched Law’s face stretched wider. “Y’know, that’s not the first time someone asked me that just because I smiled.”

“...I don’t think I even want to know how that conversation came to be.” Luffy takes a seat across from Law and reaches for a white drink on the tray, nursing it gingerly. At Law’s surprise, the younger chuckles. “Sonia got me on our frappuccinos during my breaks. I’m hooked.”

Law brings his own order to his lips. “But I thought you didn’t like coffee?” the surgeon grins around his bitter drink. “Have you finally decided to walk amongst the chosen?”

Luffy licks the white off his lips, laughing. “Of course not, it’s vanilla bean. The base is cream instead of coffee, so there’s no caffeine in it.”

“Then that doesn’t count.”

“It’s close enough!”

Luffy sips thoughtfully for a long moment. He downs a few more swallows before he sighs. “Law...there’s something I wanna tell you.”

The worried tone to his voice makes Law lower his brows in return. Maybe he was still concerned over the recent events? If so, the younger was not alone in his thoughts. “What is it? You can tell me anything, Luffy.”

Luffy searches his face before dropping his gaze to his cup. “Alright. But you’re gonna freak out.”

“Please,” Law scoffs. He brings his red eye to his lips, “what could you possibly-”

“Kidd texted me again.”

It took just about every single muscle in Law’s throat to keep from spewing the coffee back up onto the table. “ _What?_ ”

The younger reaches out across the table to hold Law’s hand. “You good? Kinda looks like you wanna murder someone.”

“Well that’s because I kind of do,” Law grits, narrowing his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have taken Kidd’s vow to stay away from his boyfriend seriously. “Didn’t you say he wouldn't try to get into contact with you again?”

Luffy slinks back to his side of the table and takes a small sip of his frappuccino before replying. “He wasn’t supposed to- he was blocked.” The man growls low in his throat through his next words. “But then a certain _someone_ took my phone during a game and fucked with my blocked settings.”

“Shachi,” Law breathes, truth dawning. “Oh my god.”

Luffy shakes his head. “So that’s how I saw them. But he’s not texting about what you think he is.”

A scowl works onto Law’s face. “Then what does that fucker want with you?”

“He wants to talk to me about something, but I dunno what.” The barista looks to his lap, conflicted. “Claims it’s about Ace.”

“Bullshit,” the surgeon brushes off, angry. “We know how fucked up he can get. What if it’s some twisted ploy to get close to you again? Wouldn’t put it past him.”

Luffy nods, and it feels like his head is swimming through molasses. “I was leaning towards that too. But he’s been texting me since a month back about this.”

Law isn’t happy. Kidd has been trying to talk to Luffy for a _month_. Nothing good came from interacting with that man, going off what Luffy told Law about him in the past, and the thought of that disaster trying to make space for himself in Luffy’s life once more made his blood damn near boil.

But at the same time, if Kidd _really_ wanted to throw Luffy’s wishes to the wind and get in contact with him, he would’ve shown up at the teen’s apartment again. Yet he didn’t, and opted for text instead. Despite being blocked, not knowing whether or not his messages would go through. It was strange behavior from someone who supposedly didn’t respect Luffy’s wishes.

“I don’t know why, but it just rubs me the wrong way. Remember when you were trying to kick his ass that one time that we went to the auto shop? I remember the lady there saying that he’s been gone from work for a while, too.”

Luffy sucks on his drink, hallowing his cheeks. “Like, if he wanted to talk to me just to mess with me, there are much better ways to do it.”

Law hated to admit it, but Luffy had a point. “What the hell does he need to tell you so badly?”

A shrug. “I tried texting him back, but he hasn’t read my text yet.”

Law studies the dwindling dark liquid in his hands. “Weird.”

“Right?” Luffy swirls his frappuccino. “I just think something’s off.”

The older man makes a noise into his cup, downing the rest of the coffee. “Been feeling that a lot as of late.”

The younger watches him, worry drawing faint lines across his forehead. “What do you think I should do?”

“To be honest?” Law looks him dead in the eye. “I’m not all too concerned with him. We have no reason to be. If this was so incredibly important, he would’ve just texted it. Hell, I still can’t help but doubt his true intentions. I _really_ don’t like him, Luffy.”

Luffy drops his gaze to Law’s empty cup. It was ironic, seeing as Luffy thought the same thing of Law when he first met him. “...True, he could’ve just texted. And I don’t blame you.”

“Honestly? If I was you, I wouldn’t let it get to my head. I’m sure he doesn’t have anything good to say, and talking to him would only bring back bad memories.”

The teen dabs at his face with a napkin. “You’re right. I’ll block him again.”

Law smiles softly. “Good. I think it’s for the best. Speaking of which...” 

The surgeon hardens his jaw as he searches for the right words to say. This was toeing a thin line but Luffy had to at least be _somewhat_ warned. “I would...be best to be careful around Doflamingo at the Going Merry.”

Luffy laps up the remaining droplets of the white liquid in his cup, then turns up to greet Law with a knowing expression. “You don’t have to tell me twice. That man is so creepy. I try to avoid him at all costs.”

The older lets out a breath. Hopefully this was enough of a deterrent from Luffy getting involved prematurely. “Thank goodness.”

“Luffy!” It’s Sonia, barging in from the back room with armfuls of coffee beans. “Tear your ass away from him and come back here! We’re swamped!”

The teen stands quickly. “That’s my cue.”

Law stands as well, moving to pull Luffy close. “Talk more about this later?”

“Yeah,” Luffy whispers as he eases into the embrace. The surgeon leans down and plants a feather light kiss on Luffy’s lips, sealing the promise. Luffy grins against his lips, and the older grins right back. Pure bliss. When Law pulls away and looks down into those big black eyes, so full of appreciation and trust, he _melts_. He was a sucker for Luffy’s eyes. He was a sucker for Luffy’s everything. He holds the barista tight to his middle.

“Take care okay?” Law goes then, and when Luffy smiles that smile reserved only for him, the sounds of the coffee shop fade away.

“You too,” Luffy says softly against his chest. Law lets him go, and Luffy gathers their dirty dishes onto the tray. The older watches him leave, and something burns bright and fierce in his chest. He isn’t sure what to call the feeling. Maybe it’s a spark of something deeper, or maybe it was just him missing the teen’s touch. But there _is_ one emotion he can clearly differentiate. It’s a twinge of sadness at the lack of warmth against him. Sighing, Law stands, and shuffles out from his seat.

Shit. He hoped he wasn’t turning into...what did Mari call him? An edgelord?

The doctor gives Sonia his regards as he leaves, since she had taken over for Luffy during his prolonged break. Chimes ring through the air as he exits. The man stands outside the door, letting the cool winds of fall shift through his clothing. It was a darker morning than most, and Law had to squint to find his car again. Hopefully his shift at Flevance was a laid back one. The man really didn’t need much more on his plate. Between Doflamingo and Kidd, the man already had a lot to swallow.

Unbeknownst to him, the man would soon be choking.

The drive to Flevance was a roaring kind of deafening silence. Going through the routine of parking his car and entering the hospital was practically second nature to him, and Law went through the movements thoughtlessly. Performing to the best of his ability both in and out of the operating room was his one core strength if anything, so he did it without complaint. Law spoke with nurses, with doctors, with patients. The patients were the hardest. Lying assurances through his teeth was just a part of the job, he knew, but sometimes he felt heavy with the guilt that came with it. Regardless, he did it. Seeing their relieved faces made him appreciate his position as a doctor more. He would try to add grains of truth to his pretense.

Nightfall soon blanketed the skies outside the hospital. Law was completely immersed in his work, and the time flew by faster than it’s ever flown before in his life. At least it seemed that way to the man, because when the news came to him, time came to a crashing, hurling _stop_. Everything that happened throughout the day seemed to catch up to him in the form of an overwhelming, debilitating migraine. The intensity of it left him dizzy on his feet and dumbfounded in its wake. 

The man before him tugged at his shirt, begging him to react, to do something, to _say_ something. Law trembled as he inhaled and felt his voice crack with his whole chest.

“... _Luffy_.”

\---

Luffy didn’t have any classes that day, so he headed to the dance studio after his shift at Amazon Lily. Wanted to get his mind off things. Wanted to dance his troubles away. 

The sidewalk that led to the studio was a deep navy blue that reflected the morning skies. He contemplated bringing out his phone to light the path, but it was just bright enough for him to figure out where to walk. He pulls his jacket around him a little tighter. Why the hell was it so damn chilly? 

Soon, the doors of the dark building come into view, and even sooner, Luffy slips through them. Inside, the lobby gives off modern, minimalistic vibes. Green plants in the corners, black couches on soft white carpet, a couple lamps. Hardwood floors, white walls, hallways that led to various studios on his left and right. A woman seated at the desk between the halls, lazily scrolling down her phone. Luffy walks to her to check in.

“Studio 7A?” she asks, not looking up.

When Luffy nods, she waves him away. “Go on.”

The receptionist, Victoria, always looked as though she was one foot in the grave. Always a little pale, had that disconnected look to her eyes. She wasn’t trying to look this way for an aesthetic- she genuinely gave no fucks about anything, her job included. Luffy could get behind that, he understood. He gives her a half smile as he makes his way back to the small studio.

His morning sessions were usually a freestyle moment. Putting on the music and letting his body move and express itself as it wished was an irreplaceable joy to him. It ate away at his worries until they left him. Sometimes that would take half an hour, sometimes it would take four. Luffy makes his way down the familiar hallways, passing studios on his left and right. He rounds a corner and sees the sign ‘7A’. Smiling, he makes his way down the short hall and opens the door. 

“Oh yeah,” Victoria calls out lazily. “I forgot. Someone was already-”

Luffy stops dead in his tracks. The man inside pauses mid-choreo as well, eyes wide. 

“Fucking hell,” he breathes, facing him slowly. “Luffy.”

“...Kidd.”

Luffy makes a move to leave but Kidd runs a hand through his sweat slicked hair, cursing. “Fuck, Luffy, could you- could you stop for a minute?” He runs to his phone to silence the music.

The teen shakes his head and the door’s almost closed. Mere inches from the frame, Kidd’s large hand holds the wood. There’s a few seconds of silence before Luffy’s soft voice cuts through the tense air like a guillotine. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I need to talk to you about something. It won’t take long, I promise. Please.”

Luffy relaxed his shoulders. He had nearly forgotten that he wanted to know what the red head had to say. The teen lets go of the door and Kidd pulls it wide. He doesn’t wait for Luffy to address him, and instead walks back into the small room. The red head plops down on the far side of the studio, giving Luffy plenty of space on the floor to sit. 

Luffy stands. “Well? What the hell have you been trying to tell me?”

Kidd looks up into his eyes but returns his gaze to the floor. He cursed his heart for skipping a beat but he can’t help it. It’s Luffy. “I don’t think that faulty machinery is the reason for the fire two year ago.”

Luffy blinks long and hard. The man could’ve at least told him to brace onto something. “...What?” he hears himself say in disbelief.

The red head nods his head, glaring at the hardwood. “It’s why I didn’t want to tell you over text. It’s a lot for me to say and a lot to take in.”

The younger makes a sound of agreement but it doesn’t sound like him. He clears his throat. “Explain.”

Kidd dares a glance at Luffy’s face. He was staring him down silently. The older averts his eyes. Still couldn’t do it. “After visiting you at your dorm a month back, I went out to drink. Get my mind off it all.”

“If this is a sick, twisted way of trying to guilt trip me, it’s not going to work.”

Kidd snaps up, pain contorting his features. “No! God no, I couldn’t-” The man lowers his lids and sighs the sigh of a broken man. “I’m getting help now. I’m trying to…to move away from all that. Start over anew. Be better.”

Luffy is quiet. Isn’t sure how to react to the words.

“But that’s beside the point,” Kidd says, sadness dripping off the words. He clears his throat to regroup. “Anyway. I went to this bar and there’s these guys talking. A man named Kaido and his goons. I remember their conversation like it happened yesterday, he said this: ‘let us toast to the lives of Marco and the others, who have died for our cause’.”

The teen stills. “Marco? They said his name?”

“Yeah.” Kidd affirms, voice low. “Claimed he died for _them_.”

Luffy’s gaze shifts downward, struggling to put the pieces together. “But he died in the fire at his coffee shop. It was an accident.”

“Right. _Supposedly_ an accident.”

“And Ace…” Luffy swallows. “He was so injured because of the fire there too...”

“I thought I was hearing things.” Kidd rubs the back of his neck and looks aside. “And I wanted to forget about it, but it just kept bugging me. Apparently, this Kaido guy and his group? They are _not_ the type of people you want to mess around with. That, combined with them knowing Marco...”

Kidd’s attention to detail was really something. Luffy couldn’t think to have made that connection in years. Kaido...if he claimed that Marco’s life ended for his sake, then he must have had a hand in Ace’s injuries. He was in the same coffee shop when it burned down, after all.

The older bites his lip. It’s time to get to the main point. “What if...” he begins slowly, carefully. “What if the whole thing was a set up?”

Luffy’s mouth dries. “A set up?”

Kidd purses his lips. “I’ve been trying over the last week, week and a half to get more information about the incident. But every time, I come to the same dead end. A fire at Marco’s Coffee. The cause is a faulty pressure relief valve. One injured, one dead. An accident. Everything is so clean and wrapped up and tied with a bow and it’s fucking frustrating.”

“That’s why you haven’t been at your job,” Luffy realizes. Kidd even skipped going to work for this? 

The red head raises a suspicious eyebrow at him. “How do you know that?”

The teen rubs his arm, gaze flickering to the floor. “...it’s a long story.”

He feels Kidd’s eyes on him for a moment more before he begins again. “So I’m done trying to do this the right way. I’m going back to that bar and asking around for information.”

Something in Luffy softens ever so slightly. “Why are you doing that for-”

“It’s okay.” Kidd shakes his head. “I want to. Aren’t you curious? Even angry? I mean, I know nothing about this ‘Kaido’ dude, but-”

“Of course I’m curious,” Luffy cuts off easily. He stands a bit straighter. “If what you claim is true, and _god_ I hope it isn’t, but if it is...”

He feels a flash of white hot rage race through him. “Someone’s paying with their fucking blood.”

Kidd finds himself smiling softly. _There_ was that ferocity of Luffy’s. He missed it. “I hear you. But there’s no way we can do anything if we don’t know anything.”

He grunts as he gets on his feet. “So that was the gist of it all. I know you’re not too comfortable around me, so I’ll text you again with anything new. I’ll...avoid this place as well.”

Luffy nods, grateful. “Okay,” he whispers.

Kidd shoulders his bag and glides past luffy wordlessly. He’s at the door when Luffy turns to him.

“Hey Kidd.”

The red head’s hand grips the handle a bit harder. It’s the first time he’s said his name and didn’t sound like he wanted to die ever since their breakup. He slightly turns to his former lover. “Yeah?”

Luffy fidgets behind him. “Thanks for doing all this. I mean, I never would’ve known anything if you didn’t tell me. So...thanks.” He hopes he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt.

Kidd’s heart soars at the words. It wasn’t forgiveness, not even _close_ , but it was a step. A step in the right direction. The journey to better himself would be _long-_ maybe he would plateau at times, and maybe he’d fuck up and take several leaps backward.

But he was able to begin the journey. It was a start.

“You’re welcome, Luffy.”

The door closes, and Kidd is gone.

\---

When Luffy finally gets back to his dorm, it’s late. He lays face down on his bed for so long that Barty pokes his side to check for a rise and a fall. 

“Lu~ffy. You still kicking?”

The teen groans. “Sadly.”

“Great,” Barty smiles. He jumps back to his own bed and stifles a yawn. “You were gone for a while after your shift ended, went to dance?”

A muffled ‘yes.’

“Huh,” Barty muses, lying lazily on his back. “And how was that?”

Luffy watches him through half lowered lids. “Fucking awful. I couldn’t focus the entire time. I just gave up halfway and came back here to study and do homework.”

“Dang, I didn’t catch you.” The roommate’s gaze slides over to Luffy. “I must’ve left right before you came back. Why couldn’t you focus?”

The teen buries his head in his pillow again. “...-dd was there.”

“Come again?”

Luffy whirls to him, emotionally drained. “ _Kidd was there!_ ”

Barty sits straight up in bed and turns to him in shock. “ _Again?_ ”

Luffy’s face returns to his pillow, but he leaves just enough space to articulate his words better. “I know.”

“How is he _always_ popping up in your life now?”

“I don’t know.”

The green haired man crosses his arms. “That fucking _sucks_ man.”

“I know. I don’t know what to do.”

Barty lets his back hit the bed once more. “If I were you? Maybe sleep it off. Sleep can cure a lot of things.”

Luffy snorts. “Can sleep heal my trauma from him? If that were the case, I would’ve been in tip top shape ages ago.”

“Well,” the roommate begins, a smile tugging on his lips. “There was one day you went to sleep hating Law, and now you’re here dating him. So sleep can do something, at least.” He laughs as Luffy’s pillow is chucked at him.

Luffy’s face flushes a light pink. “Ha, ha. Very funny,” he drones lifelessly. Barty tossed the pillow back and settled into his bed. 

“But seriously. You look like you’ve seen hell these last few days. When’s the last time you’ve gotten a full night’s sleep? I’m sure you could use it.”

The teen starts to make objections, but Barty ignores them and hops off the lofted structure to switch off the light. He turns to his laptop to let _Bink’s Sake_ play quietly, and he lets the soft glow of the screen give the room a breath of illumination.

Luffy felt himself calm almost as soon as the song began, and the lull of sleep tickled his body pleasantly. “Not fair...” he murmurs. Barty knew the song calmed him.

Barty chuckles quietly as he crawls back into his bed. “Night, Luffy.”

“Night,” comes the sleepy reply. Luffy’s out like a light within moments.

\---

Luffy wakes up in the middle of the night to a phone call.

Groggy hands grope around his shelves above him and bed for his phone. The sound cleaves through his brain the air so harshly that when he finally finds the phone and answers, he doesn’t care who it is. The annoyance he felt far outweighs the consequences of telling off whoever was calling at these unholy hours.

“Who the hell is this?” the teen growls into the receiver. He hopes he sounds more menacing than tired.

“Is this Monkey D. Luffy?”

Luffy pauses at the unfamiliar voice. Very, _very_ few people knew his full name. He’s hesitant to respond, but does. “Yes, this is him.”

The woman’s voice on the other end is soft. Sad. “This is Flevance Medical Center. I am deeply sorry to inform you that your relative, Portgas D. Ace, has passed away this morning. We ask that you-”

He hangs up on the woman. Luffy moves faster than he ever thought possible, and before his mind could register what his body was doing, he’s out the door running. He’s running and struggling to breathe, to think, to _comprehend,_ because why? _Why_ did the hospital just call him in the middle of the night and tell him such a god awful lie? Because it _was_ a lie. Fuck her, fuck them, fuck them _all_ . It was a damned _lie_.

There was no way that his brother was dead. It’d be a cold day in hell when that happened. His brother was strong, stronger than anyone he’s ever met in his life. This was the Ace he grew up with. The loving, kind big brother he could always depend on. The man who Luffy fiercely depended on for everything. The man who protected and fought for him. The man who could always make Luffy smile and who could lead him through even the darkest of times. The man who he visited with Law not even a week prior.

There was no _way_ that he was dead. 

Luffy’s heart clenches harshly at the thought.

...right?

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Until the next~
> 
> P.S. I actually share Luffy’s disdain for coffee. Just not for me I guess :( But give me a vanilla bean frap and it’s gone in seconds.   
> P.P.S. Victoria is a canon character.  
> P.P.P.S. Bink’s Sake is like ASMR to Luffy. I listen to ASMR when I want to sleep, too.


	21. His Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s absolute chaos in the burn unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew. Let’s do this.

\---

**21\. His Boyfriend**

\---

There’s absolute chaos in the burn unit.

Law followed Bepo into the thick of it with his heart pounding. He ducked and weaved around the throngs of frantic medical personnel, trying to get to the end of the hallway on the seventh floor. So many bodies filled the space that they’re pushed to the background, forgotten. Bepo grits his teeth, rolls up his sleeves, and brutally shoves his way through the doctors and nurses. Told Law to wait. So he did.

The surgeon watches on as doctors frantically dash to and fro, fiddling with machines and filling out documents. Orders are barked to other staff members above the cacophonous noise, and Law is able to catch key phrases despite his ears practically ringing- hospital mortuary, personal belongings, organ donations, funeral homes.

Informing family.

Law’s insides curl at that.

The task is delegated to Shirahoshi, poor girl. But she was one of the most qualified to do so- her personality could break the news in a gentle, considerate way. But just thinking of how Luffy would react to this made everything within Law collapse. He was so scared for him, sorry for him, worried for him. 

Bepo pushed back through the crowd, breathing hard in front of Law. “Come here,” he orders, jerking his head away from the madness. Law swallows hard and complies.

Once they are a good distance away, Bepo runs his hands through his hair shakily. “ _Shit_.”

“Yeah,” the surgeon mutters, shaking his head sadly. “ _Shit_.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to tell Luffy?” the blonde stares hard at the ground, defeated. He turns up to Law, face a mess of emotions. “What the fuck are _you_ going to tell him?”

“I have no idea...” Law chews on his lip, deep in thought. “Luffy’s known him pretty much all his life. There’s nothing I could possibly do...”

Bepo grits his teeth and Law puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Bepo...are _you_ alright?”

“No I’m not fucking alright!” he snaps sharply, snarling. He smacks Law’s hand away, but the sting is nothing compared to the sting of watching his friend begin to break down. “I was his fucking doctor and he died on _my watch!_ ”

Law felt his heart breaking for the man. “No, that’s not true. It’s messed up, but Ace was...he was dying ever since he woke up. Long before he even met us.”

“ _I know!_ ” Bepo blinks rapidly, trying not to tear up. “I know but I _liked_ him, Law. We got along so well, and I felt like...like we could’ve been friends if I had only met him earlier.”

Law knew the feeling, because he had thought the exact same thing when he talked to the man. Ace had that indescribable charm of pulling others in, and both he and Bepo were caught up in that pace far too late.

When Law doesn’t respond right away, Bepo sniffles a little. “You know what the doctor on duty said he looked like in his final moments? Said he had a smile on his face!” The blonde shakes his head and laughs somberly. “A fucking _smile_.”

Bepo hastily wipes away his tears. Law steps closer to give him a hug, but the man scoots back. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I’m not supposed to be getting so attached to patients, anyway-”

“I liked him too,” Law interrupts softly. “It’s perfectly healthy to _feel_ after someone passed away. Especially since you were his doctor.”

“But Law...” Bepo’s tears are silent, but powerful. It makes Law’s heart ache. “Why did he have to die?”

It’s the million dollar question. And Law doesn’t have the answer. He would never have the answer.

He tries to hug the blonde once more, and Bepo lets him. He cries softly into his shoulder as his arms come around Law.

“I tried to _help_ him,” the blonde croaks. “I tried so _hard_.”

Law nods against the blonde hair. “You did your best, Bepo.”

“But it was all for _nothing_.”

“No,” Law states firmly. He pulls away from his friend to look him in the eye. “You helped him. So many things could’ve gone much, much worse. But you and the others are here, making a difference. Don’t you _ever_ forget that.”

When Bepo doesn’t look convinced, Law sighs. Of course, this would take some time. Nothing he said would alleviate his pain any sooner. “You got to know him. _We_ got to know him. All of us...we were able to experience the selfless person known as Portgas D. Ace. Doesn’t that count as something?”

The blonde sniffles for a moment, but nods numbly. Law takes his shoulders and squeezes. “I’m here for you. It’ll be okay. We’ll get through this together.”

Bepo nods again, wiping at the wetness on his cheeks. “Okay,” he says quietly. Law lets go of a breath and smiles grimly. 

“Dr. Bepo! We need you over here.”

Law gives the doctor a pointed glare, but Bepo shakes his head. “It’s okay. I need to be there anyway. I was one of his doctors. If anything, I’m holding the others back from getting all the paperwork done. They knew better than to get attached to a patient. I didn’t. And now I’m slowing everyone down.”

The surgeon is shocked at the response. He’d never heard the man sound so dejected. He isn’t given a chance to respond. Suddenly there’s nurses, dragging the blonde away to a meeting with the other staff members who worked with the deceased. The surgeon watches him go, and his heart twists with sadness.

Law thought talking to patients was the hard part. No. Talking to patients’ friends and families was something else _entirely_ . As much as he wanted everything he just said to be true, he tasted the lies before they came out of his mouth. ‘It’ll be okay.’ No, it wouldn’t. Who _knows_ if Bepo would be okay? Who knows if Law could be there for him when he’s trying to come to grips with reality himself? Who knows if Bepo or the doctors _really_ helped? Just as many things could go wrong as they could go right. Who knows if they _really_ made a difference? Maybe Ace was fated to die regardless, and no matter what they did, it was inevitable. Or maybe they just weren't knowledgeable enough, and failed to save him.

No one knew. No one would _ever_ know.

These are the risks of a doctor. They could only work so many miracles. But in the eyes of others, Law is supposed to save people without doubt or hesitation. So the lies tumble out of his mouth. Reassurances, encouragements, consolidations. Words of relief to distract from reality, to shy away from the pain. Law had no idea how much truth his words held, but if Bepo felt even a little better because of it, then it would be worth it. No matter how difficult the situation was, he would shoulder the guilt and tell the lies because it brought his friends closer to happiness. He could do it.

Or so he thought.

When Luffy appears in the elevator, remorse crashes into Law like a tsunami. He looked like he had just woken up, his hair a mess, in a wrinkled tee and some pajamas. The younger’s face is a mask of emotions. Law gulps down his unease.

He couldn’t lie to Luffy, saying everything would be fine when it wasn’t. Not to him. Things would need to be even a _little_ bit okay before he could utter the words, but they’re not, not at all, so he keeps his mouth glued shut.

As the teen approached, the silence stretched between them pulled tighter and tighter until the air was strained taunt enough to snap. All Law felt was insistent guilt wrapping around his throat, robbing him of his words of comfort. He just couldn’t say them. Luffy walks up to him eerily, calm and controlled. His body language is slack with indifference, and when he rises to meet Law’s gaze, his eyes are dark, empty.

“You work here.” His voice is even, much more so than Bepo’s. It terrified the _shit_ out of Law.

Law blinks slowly. “...I do.”

“You never told me.”

The surgeon pauses. Had he not? The thought never came to his mind.

“I...thought I did.”

Luffy doesn’t respond and moves past the man, to the room behind him. Some doctors recognize Luffy and quiet as he comes closer. They part like the Red Sea for him, and when Luffy looks into the room, he freezes. Law is unsure of what to do, what to say, so he just watches the teen steadily, waiting for some type of reaction. But he stands there silently, peering into the room.

Luffy felt numb.

A biting cold numbness froze him to the spot, right in front of the open door of Room 702. No wonder the morning was so dark and chilly. It was preparing him for this. But nothing could prepare him for this, and it wasn’t time yet, this was happening too fast, too soon. But it was too late. 

The room is empty.

The doctors around him seem to hold their breath, waiting for his next actions. It reminded him of the incident from two years ago. It’s the same pity that rolled off those around him in waves, feeling nothing but sorry for him as it was back then. ‘How could he lose his brother?’ they seemed to say, holding a hand to their heart, to their mouth. ‘Poor thing. I feel so bad for him.’

He hated it. He hated them.

Luffy felt his brain short circuit at the emptiness of the room. There’s no bed, no machines, no nothing. The curtain on the window is closed against the night, and the lights inside are dimmed, painting the scene in a dreary gray. The silence roared in his head and he tried desperately to come up with reasons as to why, _why_ the fuck Ace wasn’t there.

He turns to the nearest doctor for answers. 

The blonde man closest to him flinches, and Luffy swears he’s seen him before. Maybe if the water in his eyes would go away, he’d be able to see the man more clearly.

“Excuse me,” Luffy stares up with a strange mix of defiance and nonchalance. “Where is the patient in this room?”

The doctor exchanged worried glances with his colleagues. Luffy could feel his blood starting to boil. He widens his eyes so big that the white completely surrounds his irises. He’s on his tip toes, bouncing, eager for the reply. 

“C’mon. This game isn't funny anymore. I want to see my brother, where the _fuck is he?_ ” His voice came out more rushed and urgent and pleading by the word, and soon enough he was yelling in the middle of the hallway. The doctor makes no move to speak, shook to his core.

“What the fuck kind of bullshit is this?” Luffy screams frantically, hands buried in his hair. “Where the _fuck_ is _Ace?!_ ”

Before him, the blonde starts to tremble. A doctor eases him away and takes a deep breath. “You’re his brother, correct?”

Luffy didn’t have time for this. “Where is Ace?”

The doctor adjusts his glasses. “Your brother, Portgas D. Ace. He...has passed away-”

Luffy moves before he could think, and his fist connects with the side of the man’s cheek. Adrenaline pumps through him hard and fast, erasing all rational thought as the doctor flies backward, landing with a grunt on his side. He looks down at the man on the floor, dark flames lighting his glower. The man is immediately surrounded by other staff members, fussing over his injury. They’re more concerned for the doctor than they were for him, and it only made anger, thick and suffocating, creep up his veins. Why? Why the hell were they more worried for him when here Luffy was, being force fed bullshit? Weren’t they _ashamed_ of their lies? Why does everyone _continue_ to make a fool out of him? Luffy wasn’t having it, nope, _none_.

“Call security,” one of them calls out frantically, and scalding fury rips through Luffy. 

“Call security? _Call security?!_ ” the teen screams at them wildly, towering over their crouched forms. Blackness nipped at the edges of his vision from sheer rage. “What the hell kind of game are you _sick fucks_ playing? Toying with my emotions, fucking with my brain! I hate all of you, I fucking hate you to _death!_ ” At the word Luffy cringes, shaking his head. “You all are _wrong_! Stupid fucking-”

A rough hand shakes around his middle, and another covers his mouth. “I’ll take care of him,” a velvet voice above him tells the group of doctors huddled on the ground. “Don’t have him taken away. Please, let me handle him.”

“But he punched a staff member!” a doctor argues, and there’s disbelief and worry in her voice. Stupid ass fucking _liar_ . She needed to be more worried about what would happen if they didn’t start telling him the truth. Luffy’s vision starts to swim, and he blinks the blur away. God, now he needed _glasses?_ Nothing was going well for him. As his vision clears and wetness trickles down his face, he sees the blonde from earlier place a hand on the female doctor’s shoulder.

“He just lost his brother. Let Law take care of him.”

Luffy’s eyes flash darkly at the words. He shakes himself out of the grip on his mouth and glares hard at the blonde. “You piece of shit I’ve lost _nothing!_ ”

A different doctor speaks up, addressing the person behind him. “Who are you to this man, anyway?”

The grip around his waist tightens. “His boyfriend.”

There’s silence at the words. Luffy twists in the grip, and finally recognizes his captor. “Law! Oh thank god you’re here. Let them know that they’re lying.” Luffy smiles up, but it’s empty and his heart isn’t behind it.

The surgeon wears evident pain on his face as he meets Luffy’s eyes. The younger blinks a few times at the older’s lack of words. What...what was he doing? He was supposed to be letting them know they were lying. He was taking too long to say something. Law wasn’t refuting anything, he just kept giving him this _look-_

Luffy was starting to panic. Law wasn’t one to play games. He usually wouldn’t play them, and if he did, he wouldn’t take it this far. 

“Law,” Luffy laughs, punching Law in the arm. “What gives, what is this? Why aren’t...why aren’t you saying anything?” His voice started to rise again to a fervent pitch. “ _Why aren’t you saying anything?_ ”

He could feel the surgeon tense, and that was all Luffy needed. It was the final push he needed. All he felt, saw, heard, smelled, and tasted, everything fell to a swirling, endless, incomprehensible _black_.

Whatever happened next, if one were to ask Luffy, he would say he didn’t remember. The teen would simply claim he blacked out, because that’s the best way to describe the feeling. Except it wasn’t, because he could still very well feel his body and limbs working, moving, but his eyes saw nothing but blackness. His mind...it wanted to skip the events that truly occurred and go straight for when he was sane again. Because in the moments before he blacked out, he certainly _wasn’t_ sane. He was filled to the brim with a blinding madness that damn near bordered on mania. He was completely beside himself, consumed with and drunk on unfiltered, pure _anger_. 

Wood buckled under his bruised knuckles as he ferociously punched the walls of the hospital. God help whoever tried to get in the way of that, because they were knocked down, too. Everything and everyone was fair game. He gave no fucks anymore. Luffy felt sharp pains from his head, and it was him, tearing out his own hair. There was a time that he slipped on his own tears and fell on something sharp, right under his left eye. He remembers screaming from the pain, but then getting up and wiping the blood off, because there were more important things to spend his pent up energy on. He hurled chairs with a heave of his shoulder and laughed maniacally as they crashed into walls, into humans. He flung plant pots to the floor where they exploded in a splatter of dirt and debris, relishing in the feeling of the destruction. Finally, something else was falling apart just like he was. The glass and artwork in the halls were a little too polished, so he brought his fists down upon them with the fury of what seemed like years of sadness and resentment upon the surfaces. His knuckles were bruised and bloodied, stinging sharp with the force of his strikes. He knew he had to stop, because his brain was begging him to calm down before he hurt himself any more, but his heart, his heart knew better. It screamed at him to continue, because if he stopped, reality would kick in, and he couldn’t have that happening. He tastes blood in his mouth, diluted with tears and sweat, and he laughs so hard that for some reason it sounded like crying.

Then. Luffy gains weight.

At least, that’s what he thinks is happening. His body suddenly felt sluggish and thicker and wider than normal. Not that he minded, of course- more ass was always a plus in his line of work. But when he looks down to the uniformed officers pinning him to the floor, he frowns. This was not the kind of weight he wanted.

“ _Luffy!_ Good god...there’s blood everywhere. I thought- Jesus, your _eye_.” 

When the teen looks up to Law, to his beautiful face twisted in so much pain and concern, Luffy feels the fragile haven he tried to trap himself in shatter into millions of pieces. He chokes on a sob and lets go of all of his rage as a broken sadness washes over his body. Luffy feels the weight on him alleviate, and then Law’s there, cradling him in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The teen grabs onto Law as if he was a lifeline and he was drowning, but that’s exactly what Law was, and even though the older was there holding him, he was still going under. The waves of grief slapped him senseless and barely left him with any room to breathe. Luffy screams soundlessly into Law’s scrubs, fisting the thin fabric with shaking fists. His head pounded like a motherfucker, and everything, _everything_ span.

“I’m sorry,” he croaks out with a hoarse throat. He leans his head right below Law’s chin, looking into his lap. “I’m so sorry... _sorry_...”

The surgeon’s hands are feather light on his back. “Luffy, I-”

“I’m _sorry_ , so can you please tell me it’s a lie...”

The last thing he sees before the darkness is Law’s face. He looked so stricken with sympathy that Luffy feels himself tearing up. His heart begged Law to make another expression, _anything_ other than the one he was making now. It would reassure him that everything was actually okay. Please, _please_ . For Luffy, anything would do. Because if he keeps looking like that, it would only confirm Luffy’s worst nightmares. If he had to sell his soul to stop that from happening, he would in a heartbeat. Just to stop those nightmares from coming into fruition. So _please,_ make another face...

The older man’s expression doesn’t change. If anything, the concern rapidly gives way to alarm as the blackness finally lowers his lids for him.

\---

“Where’s Luffy?”

Zoro and Sanji exchange looks and Corazon looks between the two of them with a confused frown. He blows out a puff of smoke from his cigarette and studies the trees that line the parking lot. “I know he’s usually around here somewhere at this time.”

The three stood in the entrance to the Going Merry about an hour and a half before the doors opened. Nami, Robin, and Vivi were still en route- they usually arrived as a trio, and at the absolute last minute. Usually, Sanji and Zoro would arrive just as late, but something within them compelled them to come early. It was quite a coincidence that they ran into each other at the same time, and no, it wasn’t planned. They didn’t need words to understand the severity of the situation, so they kept all usual snide remarks to themselves. When Corazon arrived soon after, the tense air was finally broken with the question that weighed heavily on both their hearts.

Sanji swallows thickly. “Did...you hear the news?”

The older blonde scratches his head. “Nope. Is it someone’s birthday?”

“...Not even close.” Zoro scrutinizes the older man carefully. “Haven’t you heard anything from that son of yours?”

“My phone’s been dead for hours,” he admits, holding the light away from his face to laugh. When neither of the strippers join him, the smile slips from his face. “...What happened? Did something…is Law okay?”

“It’s not about Law. It’s about Luffy.”

Corazon turns to the blonde, about to drill him for more information, but stops. His eyes go wide, and his limbs go slack to the point where he drops his cigarette. Zoro moves to put it out with his foot lethargically, sympathy slowing his movements. He had reacted the same way to the news. He’s sure that Sanji did as well.

“Oh my god,” Corazon breathes, bringing a hand to his mouth. “Is Luffy okay?”

Sanji lifts his shoulders lightly, he had no idea. He watches the smoke from under Zoro’s foot waft up through the air, avoiding Corazon’s face. When he begins to speak, his voice is tepid, sad. “We don’t know. All Law told us was that he has him. Apparently, he’s been sleeping for most of the day.”

The green haired’s face hardens. “I wish I knew where the guy lived. I want to go see Luffy.”

“He said he would tell us when Luffy woke up,” Sanji explains to Corazon. “Law’s been through a lot too...Ace passed away at the end of Law’s sixteen hour shift. He was exhausted on top of being there for Luffy.”

The older man gathers his wits about him. “I’ll go.”

Zoro brightens at that. “Oh that’s right, you probably know where he lives!”

“Wait.” Sanji reaches out to the two men. “I think it’d be better to wait for Law to tell us whenever he’s ready. I love and care for Luffy just like you guys, but right now...I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

The green haired faces Sanji with narrowed eyes. “Luffy needs support right now. I want to be that for him.”

“I hear you! Loud and clear...crystal even,” Sanji chews his lips worriedly. “But I mean...Law’s a doctor. He’s probably been in situations like this before, telling people bad news and working them through it.”

“Yeah, sure, with people he doesn’t know. But with a lover?”

Sanji stills.

Zoro crosses his arms. “Because that’s completely different.”

Corazon claps them both on the shoulders, and the men jump at the touch. The man watches them seriously, body seeped in sympathy. “Listen, you two. I trust my son with all my heart. If he wants us to wait until he contacts us...then I will wait.”

Sanji and Zoro quiet at his words. The blonde above them sighs and lowers his head to whisper in their ears. “To be honest, I’m just as worried for Luffy you all are. That poor boy’s been worried sick about his brother. I’m sure he’ll need our support, but for the moment, let’s let him rest. Okay?”

The two mumble agreements, one of them more reluctant than the other, and Corazon stands, clapping. “Okay! Let’s focus on the performance as much as we can tonight, yeah? We’ll put on a show so grand that Luffy will be jealous when he comes back~”

The blonde glides through the front doors, leaving the two men in thought behind him. He felt sorry for Luffy, especially after everything he’s been through. He didn’t deserve to be going through even more pain. Despite his son’s desires, Corazon really wanted to go and visit the straw hat boy. But he doesn’t, and Law’s request is only a part of why. There’s a reason why he wanted to be here at the Going Merry so early.

He thinks that drugs really are the culprit. And that there could be a stash there in the club.

Corazon had done some digging, some asking around, some investigations. That woman passing out was absolutely _not_ the first, nowhere even close. Many people had passed out without his knowing. And it’s been happening for at least weeks.

Doflamingo had lied to his face. 

The thought of drugs interfering with his business makes him sick to his stomach, and the fact that his brother was condoning this type of behavior, no matter what the reason, was even worse. Corazon passes by the bar near the front door and looks out over the empty club. Somewhere here was a stash or few of the drug. He had no idea what he was supposed to find- a pill, a liquid, a powder. But he needed to find it. He had a feeling something awful would happen if he didn’t.

Well. It was time to start searching.

\---

Law wakes up to the sound of shit breaking.

Then he drifts back off to sleep, because that was normal.

When more objects get thrown around, his eyes fly open. He was no longer ten, he was _twenty-six_ . Shit breaking in the middle of the night was most definitely _not normal_. He blinks lazily to the patio, where bright sunlight shone through the closed curtains. Okay, maybe it wasn’t the middle of the night, but still. Not okay.

The man groans as he sits up from his loveseat groggily. His entire side screamed for mercy as he peeled up himself from the fabric, stiff from being still for so long. When he gets situated in a seated position, he hears a roar of frustration from the kitchen, then Law’s up, running.

The red stools from under his island are strewn about on the floor. Pots and pans litter the ground with it, along with various office supplies and random household items. When Law rounds the island he sees Luffy, sitting on his heels in the middle of the mess. The wound under his eye has opened up under the bandage, and it’s been bleeding long enough for the red to tattoo his face. Dried tears run pale rivers through the blood on his left cheek, down the olive skin on the other. When Law appears, he looks up, and the eyes are not Luffy’s.

Those haunted, sullen, sunken eyes couldn’t possibly be Luffy’s.

Law watches him for breathless moments before he finds it within him to speak. His voice is airy, mellow. “Luffy, let’s get you up.”

The teen turns to the mess on his left, on his right. Looks up to Law and seems to see through him. “Where am I?”

The surgeon takes in a shaky breath. Oh _god_ no.

Luffy wipes at his tears. “Was it a dream after all?”

Law lets out a breath. At the very least, it wasn’t amnesia. It was the only good news he would probably be getting for a while.

When the teen’s hand comes back with dried blood, that seemed to trigger something within the younger. He grimaced and ground his teeth ruthlessly, holding back a piercing shriek. He covers his ears as pain takes hold of his body once again. Law rushes to his side, holding his shoulders. The surgeon had never seen the expression on his lover’s face before. He was _suffering_ , and quickly losing an internal battle. It was terrifying watching the fight unfold on the outside. 

Luffy falls back on his back, away from Law, kicking and screaming nonsensical words. The sounds are so garbled, so strangled, but the evident hurt Luffy was going through was crystal clear. He was trapped in his torture chamber of a mind, locked into the memories of his brother. 

“Disappear, disappear! _Stop it!_ ” Luffy begged through broken sobs, clawing at the sides of his face. He was starting to draw blood with how fiercely he tore at his own skin. “Disappear, _disappear!_ ”

Law felt his heart ache and shatter. Color started to drain from his face. This was too cruel for someone like Luffy to be going through. The teen didn’t deserve this torment. He couldn't take watching the younger rip himself to shreds anymore.

Suddenly, the words of Ace rang through his mind.

_“I want you to take care of Luffy for me.”_

Law takes a deep breath, and lets it go. His next actions would be imperative to how Luffy heals from this. “Luffy, please listen-”

“ _Don’t say it! Don’t say another word!_ ” Luffy rolls forward, out of Law’s grip, so he’s on his hands and knees, and pounds the floor with shaking fists. Law jumps back at the loud sound as his stomach sinks. 

Luffy pants through his teeth harshly, watching Law with venom so poisonous he’s surprised he didn’t drop dead right then. “I’ve already...pinched my cheeks so hard that they’ve started to bleed. If this were a dream, I would’ve already woken up by now!”

The teen coughs up more sobs and starts to curl in on himself. “It’s not a dream, is it?” His voice is dry, cracking, raw from all his screaming. His energy has been spent, and he brings himself up, heart brutally ripped open and pouring all over the floor. “Ace...died didn’t he?”

Law’s breath catches as Luffy’s eyes fill with tears and overflow. His face was contorted in pain so profound it seemed tangible, and defeat carved itself deep into every limb of his body. Depression rolled off the teen in waves as he sobbed giant, crippling breathless sobs. The sound bounced off the surfaces of the apartment and violently assaulted Law’s ears. He watches the teen silently, just a ways away from him, struggling to find the best way to address this. Then. He stops.

He needed to stop worrying about how to do this, and just _do_ _it_. Luffy was here suffering in front of him. Law had to face this, and even if Luffy would hate him for it now, his mental health would thank him later. The truth would hurt like a bitch, but it’s better than the lies he was used to.

“Yes...he passed away.”

Luffy makes a strained, high pitched sound, not unlike the whine of a caged animal, and sits up on his heels, wiping at his eyes. He tilts his head back and lets out the sonic equivalent of howls from hell’s most anguished demons. Law was going to get an earful from his neighbors from the noise, but he didn’t give a singular fuck about any of them now. He knew what he needed to do.

Law scoots closer to kneel before Luffy, holding him in a gentle hug. The teen shakes and trembles against his body, crying his poor heart out. “ _Ace_...” he hears the younger cry out, broken and weak. Law buries a hand in his hair, pressing him closer to his warmth. He says nothing, letting his presence do the talking. There was nothing to be said.

Law stays like this for an immeasurable amount of time, listening to the screams of the grieving. The surgeon isn’t sure when he carried Luffy back to his bed, but he did. The floor was not the most comfortable place to be for an extended period of time, and the couch he just got up from, so his bed was the next best bet. He laid with Luffy curled up against him, sobbing endlessly into his chest. Law rubs his back slowly, letting the teen know that he would be here, would always be here. After what seems like years pass, Law takes a shot at the words he’s been rehearsing in his mind. The last thing he needed to do was lie to Luffy about how things would turn out like he did for patients at the hospital. So he goes with what his heart wanted to say.

“Can you...see things a bit more clearly?” Law begins in a voice just above a whisper. “I believe that you can overcome anything. You’ve proved that countless times...I’ve never doubted your strength.”

Luffy’s weeping quiets a bit, listening to his words, but it doesn’t stop. Not for a _second_ does the teen stop his tears.

“But now, you’ve lost your confidence. Your brother was your guide...I know that you’ve lost a lot.” He hopes he sounds as sure of himself as he wanted to.

Law turns to murmur into his hair. “I know it’s painful now, Luffy, but don’t let these feelings consume you.”

The younger grips his shirt harder and presses closer. A silent indication that he’s hearing the words. “Don’t just think about who you’ve lost,” Law continues, voice low. “What is it that you still have?”

Luffy stills. Law panics for a split second, because fuck, what if that was the wrong thing to say? 

To his astonishment, Luffy pulls away from him and looks down into his upturned palms, regarding them as if he forgot they were attached to his arm. He sniffles for a long moment, watching the tears drip drop down onto his hands. Slowly, he starts curling the fingers.

“Zoro...”

Law’s eyes widen. It’s the first thing out of Luffy’s mouth that wasn’t a scream or a sob. 

“Nami...” Luffy rubs his eyes as he starts tearing up again. “Usopp...”

Usopp? Oh right, the bouncer. Law wondered when he got close to the man.

“Sanji…” His voice still shook with uncertainty, with sadness, but it was much clearer than before. “Vivi...”

Luffy curls a sixth finger. “Robin...” A seventh. “Brook...”

An eighth. “...Corazon.”

The surgeon’s heart warms at the mention of the man. He must be important to Luffy just as he was important to him.

Luffy opens all his fingers, then closes them, bracing himself for the next wave of tears. “My friends,” he croaks out, voice cracking. “I still have my friends.”

Law nods, smiling softly against his hair. “They’re always here for you.”

Luffy’s hands weakly feel around Law’s middle. “...And I still have _you_.”

To say the surgeon was touched would be an understatement. He felt his heart soar into the heavens at the words, and he gently wrapped his arms back around Luffy, squeezing back.

“Always.”

It was like this that Law felt Luffy fall back into the lull of sleep. Law didn’t blame the teen. After expending all his energy at the hospital in the middle of the night, then coming to his place to wreck more shit, screaming and crying while at it, Luffy was no doubt in need of a solid night or two of sleep. 

But to be fair, Law did too. His sixteen was pushing eighteen when the crisis hit. His body craved sleep every bit as much as Luffy’s did. It asked him politely for it, and Law easily granted the wish.

It’s not long before he follows the teen into the land of the dreams.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading! Well then, until the next :)
> 
> P.S. I’m sure you all could tell, but the Luffy + Law interaction in his apartment is based on the scene with Jimbei + Luffy on Amazon Lily. I changed it from ‘bottle up your feelings’ to ‘don’t let your emotions consume you’ bc I think holding things in does more harm than good. So yeah.


	22. Naivety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go.

\---

**22\. Naivety**

\---

A week passed.

Luffy’s been living in Law’s apartment for the time being, not in the right mindset to go back to his dorm. The younger had already let his roommate know of his situation, and left it to the man to inform the college so he could be properly pardoned. Law got into contact with Amazon Lily and let the insufferable Boa know as well. They had set aside their differences and joined hands in the midst of Luffy’s loss. Although she was obnoxious as all hell, Law appreciated that she was being cooperative during this time.

Luffy hasn’t moved from his apartment within the last seven days despite Law’s insistence to bring him outside, even for a walk. Luffy always refused, and Law never pushed. There were times during the week where Luffy would cry out his late brother’s name in the middle of the night, and it would give Law chills. Sometimes he called for Law so he could have someone close to him as he wept and despaired. It would be nights like that when the older would hold Luffy as he cried himself to sleep. It would hurt like hell to separate from him in the morning to go to work, but he had to. 

He’d leave some breakfast for him, some lunch in the fridge, and come back in the evening to cook dinner for the two of them. There were times that he’d come back and Luffy’s watching TV lifelessly, and there were times he would find him locked in his bathroom, sobbing in the shower. Law always gave him his space when he deemed it necessary, or came close to hold him if he wanted. 

It seemed as though the entirety of the Going Merry staff had visited in the last seven days, but Sanji and Zoro led the pack in the frequency and length of their visits. Law had called them over after he woke up from talking with Luffy, and ever since, they visited nearly every day. They always stayed for hours in his room while Law sat on the couch or busied himself in the kitchen. Sometimes Sanji would come out and help him- the man was a much better cook than he could ever hope to be. Sometimes Zoro would keep him silent company as Law worked about his place, needing a breather from Luffy’s tears. Those two in particular cared fiercely for Luffy’s wellbeing, and were happy to be there for him in his time of need.

It was on the morning of the seventh day that Luffy emerged from his room and didn’t look like he wanted to die...as much. He had a blank look of defeat on his face, and wordlessly moved to sit on one of his red stools at the island.

Law studies him over his shoulder from the stove. “...Good morning.”

The teen rests his elbows on the smooth surface and lowers his head on his arms. “...’morning.”

The surgeon tosses Luffy a worried look but returns to the sizzling eggs before him. “How are you feeling?”

The younger doesn’t answer for a long stretch of time. After the egg is properly cooked and set to the side, Law cracks another in, tosses some spices on, and turns to face Luffy.

“Do you want some breakfast?” he tries again.

Luffy raises his face to Law and nods wordlessly. The older reaches for the fridge. “Then I’ll make some extra bacon, just for you.”

This earns him the smallest of smiles from the teen. Law’s heart skips at the expression. It’s been forever since he’s seen Luffy smile.

The sounds of the television in the background along with the sounds of the pan before him fill the air. Behind him Luffy is quiet, patiently waiting for the food to be ready. The older takes a break from the stove and grabs a glass, fills it with water, and sets it in front of the younger. Luffy peeks up at the drink, then at Law.

“Thank you.”

Law returns to the stove, beginning to pile food on a plate for Luffy. Warmth spread through his chest. “You’re welcome.”

The surgeon loads plenty of sunny side up eggs, strips of bacon, links of sausage, and pancakes topped with butter. He sets the plate before Luffy, who perks up at the smell of meat. When Law turns to get silverware and syrup, there’s a sound similar to a vacuum behind him, and when he faces the teen once more, a quarter of the food is gone.

“Hungry, hm?” Law chuckles as he sets down the items before Luffy. The teen had been picking at his food ever since that day, barely eating meals and opting for snacks, so the surgeon was so happy to see him finally eating something proper. Luffy gives him the slightest of nods as he tosses back strip after strip of bacon.

The older’s lips curl at the sight. He turns to the stove and loads up the inevitable second plate Luffy would need, then he fixes one for himself. He wasn’t much of a pancake person, so he opted for a couple of toasted breakfast tortillas with peppers, bacon, cheese, and eggs. He fills up a glass of water and takes the stool on the other end of the island with his food, giving Luffy a seat’s worth of space. 

Law digs in quickly, satisfying the hunger pang that’s been terrorizing him since he woke up. His body thanks him for the nutrition as it goes down, and he washes his palette, prepping for another bite. The surgeon’s chewing his second mouthful of food when Luffy speaks up beside him.

“...What happened?”

The surgeon snaps his neck to the younger. His chewing slows to an almost comical pace as he takes in Luffy’s side profile. The teen was munching mindlessly on a pancake soaked in syrup, staring blankly at the stove on the counter across from him.

Law’s mind works in overdrive to figure out what Luffy meant before realization clears his thoughts. If Luffy wanted him to talk about that day, he would, but he hoped Luffy would be okay afterwards. “After you...passed out,” Law begins softly, “I carried you to a nearby hospital room to rest.”

Luffy stopped eating to focus on listening to the older. “The damages to the hallway were extensive. And then there was the doctor you punched, and the security to deal with...” Law closes his eyes against the pounding headache that was surely coming from thinking about that night. “I took responsibility for it all.”

Luffy whirls to him, and it’s the most energy he’s had in the past week. “You _what?_ ”

Law meets his gaze, eyebrows drawn together with worry. “What I’m trying to say is, I took care of everything. Even the paperwork for Ace. They allowed me to because I was your boyfriend, and you were...out of commission. I have a bit of clout around the hospital, so that helped too.”

Agitation seeped from Luffy’s shoulders and he slumped back to his food. He jams an egg in his mouth and watches the other wall, pained. Law purses his lips and turns back to his own plate. Maybe he shouldn’t have answered the teen after all. The wound was very much still fresh on his mind. 

“After I wrapped up the documentation, I treated you as best I could. Gave you a couple stitches for the nasty cut you got under your eye. Those will have to be taken out next week, by the way.”

Luffy reaches up to his new scar, contemplative. “After you stabilized,” the older continues, “I was cleared to bring you here to sleep. And the rest is as you know it.”

“I see...thank you,” he hears the teen murmur quietly. 

Law makes a sound of understanding. “Yeah. Of course.”

Luffy takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Where...where is he right now?”

Ace. He was talking about Ace. The older braces himself for how Luffy would take the news. “They’ve kept him at the hospital mortuary,” Law explains as gently as he can. “I made sure of that, until you made a decision about what to do.”

The teen curses and wipes at his eyes with his left hand as he eats with his right. Law continues, not wanting the dam to overflow. “Of course, you do this at your own time, I’m making sure they don’t do anything without your knowledge.”

Luffy flinches at the information but nods nonetheless. He falls back into a tense silence, and Law follows in tandem, finishing off his burritos. A few minutes pass, and Luffy reaches for the second plate Law made for him, partaking of the food.

“‘Why did Ace die?’”

The older freezes. Law’s been asked a _lot_ of impossible questions as of late, and each time, he has no idea how to answer them. Thankfully- or unfortunately- Luffy answers for him.

“I’ve been turning that question over and over in my head,” the teen downs a long gulp of water and stares hard into his plate. “I couldn’t fucking figure out _why_ . He was...he _is_...so strong.”

Law stares at Luffy worriedly. He hopes he wasn’t trying to find excuses around what was happening again. That couldn’t possibly be healthy for the younger. “Luffy, I think-”

“No, listen,” Luffy says firmly. He looks at Law with hurt but determined eyes. “Before I lose the courage to bring it up again.”

Law shuts up and listens.

Luffy drops his gaze to his half finished plate. “I had completely forgotten about it, because it just happened before...you know. But I had met Kidd. He was at my dance studio in the morning...coincidence, by the way.” He adds the last part at Law’s rising brows.

The teen runs a hand through his hair, expression twisted in focus to remember the events. “He explained the texts he sent me. Long story short, he thinks that the incident with Ace and Marco was staged.”

“ _Staged?_ ” Law repeats incredulously, shaking his head. “Wait, wait...how the hell does _Kidd_ know this? What kind of bullshit is he sprouting?”

“He said he heard it in a bar, so I don’t exactly know how credible it is, but he seemed serious. And if that’s the case…” Luffy’s face darkens. “I don’t know _what_ I’m gonna do.”

The surgeon lets out a breath through his teeth. This was a lot to take in. “You’re suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.”

Luffy brings his gaze up to Law’s. “Yeah...”

Ace might’ve been killed. Not caught up in an accident.

The words laid unspoken between them. 

“I’m going to kill Kaido,” Luffy vows, clawing the island in an iron grip. His voice is low and dangerous, and there’s a dark undertone to it that makes Law very, _very_ nervous. “If it’s true, I’m _killing him_.”

Law’s blood pumps hard and fast through his veins. “Is that the guy you think..?”

At the younger’s nod, Law sits back in the stool, fighting that raging headache from before. “ _Fuck_.” He could barely wrap his mind around the man passing away just a week earlier, but his new revelation made the entire situation turn on its head.

Luffy trembles with anger, clenching his fists. “I want to go after Kaido. I don’t even know _how_ , but I want to.”

Law rests a hand on Luffy’s arm. “Calm down, Luffy. First, we’ll need some kind of confirmation. We need to make sure that fucker- make sure _Kidd-_ knows what whatever the hell he’s talking about. If he’s getting you this worked up over a lie I’m _really_ gonna kick his ass this time.”

The younger hesitates but keeps his ears open. Law searches his plate of food for words. “There’s nothing we can do if we don’t have any solid proof. If it winds up true, we’ll need more information before we go to the police about this.” Law frowns slightly. “I really don’t wanna think about what it’ll mean if it’s true though...”

Luffy hums softly at the words, but doesn’t speak, signaling he didn’t wish to speak on the topic any further. Law doesn’t blame him. It’s probably extremely frustrating to think about, let alone speak.

Once Law finishes, he stands with his plate. As he walks to wash his dishes, Luffy pushes his half eaten plate towards him. 

“You done?” Law asks. 

Luffy nods slightly, and the surgeon takes the plate to save for later. He wasn’t the biggest fan of wasting food.

The younger clears his throat. “...I’m going out today,” Luffy announces. “Zoro and Sanji begged. To dance.”

“Oh my god,” Law turns, relief flooding him. He beams at Luffy, because that’s progress if he’s ever seen it. “That’s awesome. I’ll drop you off and pick you up. When are you leaving?”

The teen doesn’t seem as excited as Law felt. “They said whenever I leave to just tell them. They’d come whenever I got there. Zoro offered to bring me back, so don’t worry about me.”

“You know I can’t help but worry about you, Luffy,” Law reminds with a sad smile. A troubled expression overtakes the younger’s face. Law’s smile drops. “When do you want to go?”

“Whenever you leave for work, I guess.”

Law places the clean dishes in a rack to dry and glances at his nearby phone. “Alright, well it’s a quarter till nine now, and I’ve gotta be at Flevlance at ten. But before that...” He gives Luffy a once-over. “Go and take a shower. It’s been days, hasn’t it? You probably don’t smell the prettiest.” 

The older’s vain attempt at humor isn’t rewarded with a quirk of the lips, but instead, a docile compliance of his words. The surgeon watches Luffy slip away dejectedly with his mouth turned downwards. “...oh Luffy...”

Just as Luffy enters his bathroom, his phone rings. Law checks the caller ID and widens his eyes. It’s Corazon.

Ever since the blonde asked Law to help him figure out what was going on in the Going Merry, he’s caught Law up to speed so they can find time to investigate. Though Law hasn’t been able to help Corazon as much as he wanted because of Luffy and his shifts at the hospital, he’s been around the club many times, searching for clues, trying to find evidence. As far as Law’s been told, Corazon’s deep sweep of the place has been fruitless. Even the times when the surgeon has been to the club, seeped in that _scent-_ which he has long since concluded was the drug- he’s found nothing. Whatever Doflamingo was doing to keep the Going Merry supposedly drug free was working like a charm. The only other information Corazon has been able to get was that the drug was a white powder of some sort. Though they now knew what they were searching for, it barely narrowed down the list of things they needed to do.

“Morning,” Law greets, holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear and he bustles around the kitchen. The sound of the shower from the bathroom drowns out the drone of the TV and provides Law with a curtain of privacy for the call.

“Morning,” the serious voice returns. “I’ve got an update.”

The surgeon pauses mid step. “What is it?”

Corazon sighs tiredly. “I believe some of the staff is up to it, too.”

Law frowns, thinking back to the night the woman passed out before him. He remembers Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy talking about some ‘new hires’ backstage. “You mean the new ones he’s hired?”

“Yeah, how did you know about them?”

“Luffy and the others.”

“I see.” Corazon pauses to take a breath, likely filled with smoke. “They usually work with Doffy on his nights, but occasionally they work with me on mine. No matter how many times I try to correct how they handle drinks at the bar, they don’t listen. They only do it Doffy’s way. Got me thinking.”

Law’s quiet, contemplative. He goes to sit on his couch, because something tells him he’s gonna want to be seated for this conversation. “Wait. Doesn’t that mean that staff like Brook and Usopp..?”

“No, not them. Just the new ones,” the blonde replies quickly. “He hired new waiters, waitresses, and...security...” There’s a moment of silence. “Wait a damn _minute_.”

Law’s mind struggles to connect the dots. “Security was there when that woman collapsed. According to Luffy, they were there when his customer passed out, too.” Sure they were pretty suspicious, but was it possible..?

“ _Fuck_ ,” Corazon hisses, and Law hears something being hit on the other end. The man furiously blows out a puff before returning to the line. “I should’ve fucking suspected them earlier. I don’t know why I didn’t.”

“They’re a big group,” Law reminds the man. “We know from experience that Doflamingo usually works with a small group he can trust.”

“But Doffy has changed his tactics from back then. Likely to fit the current narrative.” Corazon pauses for a moment, and there’s another stream of air. “God _damn_ it, I’m an idiot. Security...it’s their job to stop anything in the club from getting too rowdy. I never thought twice about them because they did their job well. But sometimes it’s like they’re _too_ good at it. They always seem to be there when something’s going down.”

The surgeon grunts in agreement. “Now I think about it, when they took away that woman to an ambulance, I tried to follow but they wouldn’t let me.”

“Then I think it’s safe to say that that wasn’t really an ambulance.”

Law feels his stomach drop. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew something was fishy about those men right from the start. “Then where did they take her?”

“I wish I could tell you. I have no idea,” Corazon sighs. “But at least we’re getting somewhere. The drug is a powder, and Doffy is working with the staff, and likely even security, to distribute it.”

Hearing it all being said out in the open made Law realize how insane the situation was. And that was spiraling out of control.

“... _Shit_.”

“Exactly.” There’s movement on the other end, and Corazon flaps what sounds like paper. “Let’s make our move. Law...I hate to ask this of you, but can you come to the club tonight?”

“Tonight?” Law asks, puzzled. He sits up a bit straighter. “What do you want me to do?”

Corazon swallows hard on the other end. “I hate doing it this way, because it puts you in danger. But the head of security will only appear if there’s a rowdiness in the club. I could ask people to start a fight, but I would rather there not be chaos. So the next best thing would be to draw them out by having someone faint- using their tactics against them.”

The surgeon lets out a long stream of air. “You want me to pretend to pass out.”

“...Am I asking too much?”

Law shakes his head. No, he wasn’t. And it made sense. “No, it’s okay. I’ll do it. So, when I draw them out to me, what do I do then?”

“You give me a text right before you put on your show.” The blonde scowls on the other end. “When they show up, I’ll come and handle them myself.”

The shower turns off in the bathroom, and Law rushes to finish the conversation. “Gotcha. I’ll be there tonight. Text me details?”

“Of course. Love you, son. See you tonight.”

“Love you too, dad.”

Luffy emerges from the restroom just as Law switches off the phone with a sigh. The younger had hastily dried himself, judging from the water droplets that clung to his glowing skin, and a towel hung around his waist. Law has to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes on Luffy’s face.

“Who was that?” the younger asks, wrapping a smaller towel around his hair.

Law and Corazon have yet to break any news to Luffy. It was awful timing, all of it, with his brother passing and the craziness happening at the Going Merry. They collectively decided it was unfair to burden him any further. Same with Zoro and Sanji. Whatever inkling of an idea the two strippers might have had about the Going Merry from their interaction from the fainting woman was pushed to the side, with Luffy taking their priority. The issue was left on both Law and Corazon’s shoulders, and the surgeon wanted to keep it that way.

“Corazon,” he says, tucking his phone into his pocket. He stands and starts for his room. “He wanted me to swing by the Going Merry tonight.”

Luffy watches him curiously but doesn’t respond. Law enters his room and grabs his own towel. “You’re done in the restroom, right?”

“Yeah,” Luffy responds.

Law reappears in his bedroom door frame. “Then I’ll shower then we’ll be on our way.”

The teen nods, and Law moves past him and slips into the bathroom. Law might have been imagining things, but he swears he feels the younger’s questioning eyes on him as he moves. The feelings subsides once the bathroom door closes, and Law leans tiredly against it.

This was going to be a _long_ day. He felt it in his soul.

\---

Bepo sat sullenly to his right, and Penguin rubbed his back comfortingly. The blonde has been despondent ever since Ace passed away, and Law couldn’t blame him. Poor guy hasn’t been able to step in the burns unit since. 

On his left, Shachi looks uncomfortably between Law, Penguin, and Bepo, wondering what he could say to lighten the mood. But the right words couldn’t quite form in his mind, so he’s quiet. Law sits at his desk and rests his elbows upon it, fingers intertwined against his lips. His eyes are closed, and he focuses on breathing and nothing else.

They made it an unspoken tradition to come together and just sit in silence like this, to meditate. To calm their minds and hearts as best they could. Bepo benefitted the most from this, since every time he set foot in the hospital he damn near burst into tears. Penguin was much better at handling him than Law and Shachi was, so they left the blonde to his care.

Law himself had his own grief to deal with. But to give Luffy his support, he had to ignore it and be his pillar of strength. Therefore, when he wasn’t around the teen, like here in his office with his friends, he allowed himself to let go of his sturdy hold on the emotion. Sadness crept through him as he thought back to meeting Ace with Luffy for the first and last time. He had only known the man for all of an hour tops, but the man had made an unforgettable impression. Law could only imagine what those around him who’ve known the freckled man longer must be feeling.

Shachi clears his throat, trying to warm the air around them. “How’s...Luffy doing?”

Law rests his head on his bed of fingers. “Better. He left my apartment today to hang out with Sanji and Zoro.”

“That’s awesome. I’m happy for him.” Penguin gives Law a weak grin. Bepo from below him nods numbly.

“Me too, but…” Law’s voice holds a certain worry as he continues. “He told me something this morning that doesn’t sit right with me.”

Shachi frowns, sitting up in his chair. “...What do you mean?”

Here goes nothing. “Basically, Luffy thinks that somebody _killed_ Ace.”

The air in the room turns cold. Even Bepo raises his head to stare at Law in shocked disbelief. “ _No_. He was discovered in the fire!”

The surgeon leans his chin on his left hand, meeting Bepo’s gaze steadily. “Said he heard it from his ex. Don’t ask, long story. He thinks a man named Kaido is behind it.”

“No fucking way.” Penguin stands, gripping the chair the blonde sat in harshly. “Someone _killed_ him?”

“We don’t know. For all we know, it could be a rumor. But knowing Luffy, his spirit won’t rest until he finds out the truth.” Law leans his head further into his hand so his nails dig into his skin, and the pain is a nice wake up call from his sorrow. “Regardless of what that truth is.”

Penguin curses under his breath. “Fucking hell.”

Law’s eyes shift to the black haired nurse. “Told him we need information before we do anything.”

“Does that mean we’ll be going back to the good old days?” Shachi asks from his seat. “Going after shady shit, figuring out-”

“No, we’re _past_ that, Shachi!” the surgeon snaps, baring his teeth. When Shachi is about to speak up, Law scoffs. “And no, the pun is not intended!”

Shachi deflates.

“If we’re gonna do this, we’re doing this _legally_ . I’m talking _squeaky_ clean. I already have enough to deal with as it is, and going back to that life to look for information would only make my problems worse.”

The trio before him grow grim at his words. They knew the implications every bit as much as he did. At the red head’s fallen expression, Law’s voice softens. “Sorry for lashing out like that, Shachi. I’ve just been stretched really thin as of late.”

“It’s okay captain,” the man responds quietly. “I get it.”

A flash of guilt stings Law’s heart. He must feel stressed again, calling him that. He would make it up to him later. Promise. For now, something else took priority.

The surgeon plants his hands on his desk and lifts himself to his feet with a grunt. Law studies each of the men before him in turn before he speaks. “I’m telling you guys all of this because I trust you all. And _because_ I trust you guys...I have a favor to ask.”

“What is it?” the blonde sniffles, dapping at his drying tears.

Law closes his eyes for a few seconds then opens them, a determined man. “Can you all come to the Going Merry tonight?”

Shachi makes a confused sound on his left. “You’re asking us to go _clubbing?_ After everything that’s happened?”

“Trust me when I say it’s for good reason.” Law takes his seat once more. “You got my back just like I got yours, right?”

“Is that even a question?” Penguin scoffs. “Of course.”

Law’s narrowed gaze slides over his friend. “Then trust me and come. I’ll let the bouncer know to let you guys in. Don’t order anything, don’t do anything. Just come, around midnight.”

The surgeon feels their confused stares on him but he bites his lips from saying more. Charging in blind to tonight’s endeavors made him more than a little weary, but if he had his friends by his side, he’s sure to feel a little better about it. Surely if things went downhill, they’d pick up the gist and help him out of it.

Penguin doesn’t need more words. “Consider us there.”

Bepo agrees with a bounce of the head, and Shachi just continues to stare at Law. “I’m coming, don’t get me wrong, but...is everything okay? This is a strange favor, especially coming from you.”

The surgeon contemplates telling the truth versus telling a lie, but he’s tired of telling lies. He goes with the truth. “No, everything _isn’t_ okay. That’s why I need you guys there...for insurance, if that makes sense.”

Bepo takes a deep breath. “This...is important, isn’t it?”

Law nods slowly. “Very.”

“If you’re roping us into trouble again Law…” Shachi quirks his lips. “Then it’s been _far_ too long.”

The surgeon can’t help but laugh sarcastically. Shachi had always been the one who loved their stunts the most back in the day. Followed closely by Law, of course. “I’ll be counting on you guys.”

At the sound of agreements in the room, the surgeon feels much better prepared for the night. With these rascals with him, maybe things would turn out to be alright. Surely, things can’t go _that_ badly.

When the Law of the following day would think back to this moment, he would choke on humorless laughter at his naivety.

\---

Luffy felt himself soaring through the air to the harmonic plinks of the piano. His mind was filled with nothing but the sorrow the singer felt as he glided across the floor, lifting his arms in graceful arcs over his head. He does a small roll before rising to his knees, sweeping his leg across the ground with feather light movements. He extends his arms to the ceiling and watches them blur in and out of focus. He slowly brings them down to melt on his face, where he felt tears. He sniffles and wipes at them as the music fades away.

Sanji and Zoro stand on the sidelines, giving him slow applause. The blonde walks over to his phone and stops the next song from playing over the speakers. “That was beautiful, Luffy.”

The teen rubs the wetness from his eyes and rises from the floor. “Thank you.”

“That was the closest thing to contemporary I’ve seen from you,” Zoro notes in wonder. He hands Luffy his water bottle as he approaches. “Have you ever trained?”

Luffy shakes his head. “No, I just moved as I felt.”

The blonde makes his way back to the other two dancers. “That’s the beauty of contemporary. I’ve trained a little in it. It’s all about expression and versatility.”

The teen hums. If Sanji said so, it must be true.

When Law dropped him off at the studio that morning, Luffy entered and saw Zoro and Sanji already in their favorite studio. The first thing Luffy did was spill out his heart to the two about how he felt concerning Ace, and the possibility of his death being intentional. It tumbled out of him before he realized it was, and soon, he was crushed by the men in a breathless hug. He was so overwhelmed with emotion, he barely registered the whispers in his ears. There was nothing they could do at the moment but this, and sorry that they were so helpless, and they would stand by him no matter what to figure out what the fuck was really going on.

And then Zoro turned on the music. 

His body told him to _dance_.

The trio had begun to freestyle. Luffy wasn’t too sure where his energy came from, maybe from being holed up in Law’s apartment, but his limbs rejoiced in the exertion. He sweated out his anger and his frustration until he was light on his feet. Being with his friends who danced alongside him soothed his nerves like nothing else. It allowed him to feel a little bit okay for the first time in what felt like years. Not that Law didn’t help, because good _god_ that man pulled him from the darkest of places, but something about dancing was just _different_. Having his body move to music and toss everything else to the wind was something a conversation could never replace.

After nearly an hour and half, Luffy requested a solo. To what song, he let Sanji pick, because he could choose something appropriate for the mood. As much as he loved the green haired’s music, he was not in the mood for heavy bass and rap at the moment. Once the piano started playing, Luffy embraced the music and let it sweep him away. 

Sanji turns to Zoro as Luffy settles down near them. “Have _you_ touched any contemporary?”

The green haired huffs. “I can’t do that shit, man. Too soft for me. I prefer urban by a landslide.”

“Oh god, I wish you could see the amount of people you just pissed off by saying that.”

Zoro grins wide, showing gums. “I want to, too. I’ll show them how much better urban is.”

Sanji stands, arching a challenging brow. “Those who like urban and those who like contemporary aren’t necessarily mutually exclusive.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means stop being a _dick_ , Marimo.”

Zoro gets closer to Sanji, snarling. “I say whatever the hell I _want_ to say.”

The blonde doesn’t back down from the front, raising his chin to look down on the man as best he could from their even height. “You say the most insensitive things but you refuse to say those _three little words-_ ”

“Listen, shitty cook-”

“No, not those-”

“Guys,” Luffy sighs exasperated. “ _Please_.”

The pair back down from each other, turning to Luffy. The teen looks between them pointedly, “Can you flirt later?”

Zoro tsks and plops down on the floor, crossing his arms. Sanji grumbles and turns away, itching for a smoke. The teen holds his now pounding head. There’s nothing but the sound of breathing for a solid minute before a soft voice breaks the ice.

“...you said that ass Kidd thinks it was a set up, right? With...Ace?”

Luffy feels a swirl of nausea in his chest but finds himself nodding. 

Sanji runs a hand through his hair. “Does he think it, or does he _know_ it?”

The teen shrugs, “Said he was gonna go get information from the bar he heard it from.”

“Well, did that piece of shit get back to you or what?” Zoro grunts, flickering over to Luffy.

The teen pasues. He had completely forgotten that Kidd was supposed to get back to him with updates.

Luffy’s hands shook. “Can...one of you grab my phone?”

Zoro was the closest. He reaches back with a long stretch of exposed torso, curling his arm to grab Luffy’s bag. Luffy kicks Sanji slightly to keep the drool from the man’s exposed skin back in his mouth as the bag is thrown in his direction.

The younger digs around the pockets for his phone, and he hurries to unlock it. He’s not sure why his stomach is tied in knots as he frantically finds Kidd’s contact info. Maybe it’s because whatever he texts could completely change his perception of everything that he’s going through. Luffy finds the text message thread from Kidd and reads.

_Hey Luffy. I’m headed to the bar right now. I’ll_

_text you when i get back with any new info. If_

_i dont text you back...assume smth happened_

_to me. These guys are dangerous so this is a_

_risk, but its the least i can do to get info._

_Ill get back to you asaic._

Zoro and Sanji had gathered over his shoulder to read as well. Luffy bites his lip. This was bad. This was _really fucking_ _bad_.

The message was sent a week ago. And it’s the latest message from the man.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zoro cursed through clenched teeth. “You sure that’s the only text?”

Luffy flicks his thumb up frantically, refreshing the messages. After a few moments his face hardens. “The only one.”

Sanji mutters something low and hard in French, and the green haired turns to him with wide eyes. “You only speak in your mother’s tongue if you’re really upset or really turned o-”

“Call him,” the blonde instructs in English, cutting off the other man. “As much as I hate that bastard, the last thing we need is a fucking _missing person_ right now.”

Luffy dials Kidd’s number and waits for the rings. They don’t come. Instead, the automated voicemail system starts up, relaying the options to leave a message. Luffy ends the call and stares at his phone for a long, long time.

“...he’s not picking up.”

“Oh my god.” Sanji sinks to the ground, finally joining Zoro and Luffy. “He’s really gone _._ ”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Zoro’s voice is fraught with feigned hope. “Maybe he just has a dead phone or something.”

Luffy perks up a little. “That’s a good point.”

“How about you call him later?” the green haired suggests. “Just in case.”

The teen nods, he would do that.

A splay of different emotions crosses Sanji’s face before he settles on exhaustion. “...what do you guys want to do in the meantime? I don’t...really feel like dancing much anymore.”

“Neither do I,” the dark haired agrees. He felt tired. Everywhere he turned, there was more and more bad news.

“Let’s go get some food.” Zoro hauls himself to his feet and reaches out a hand to both of the men on the floor. “Let’s put something in our stomachs before we think about anything else. Sanji and I need energy for our performances tonight, anyway.”

Luffy takes the hand gratefully, bringing himself up. “You guys are still performing?”

Zoro shrugs. “Someone has to.”

The youngest winces and Sanji punches the green haired’s shoulder pointedly. “Dude. _Words_.”

“Fuck, what was _that_ for?”

Sanji turns to the youngest, apologetic. “Luffy, don’t listen to this piece of shit. I’m sorry, he didn’t mean it like that.”

“What did I say?”

“...Just stop talking.”

Luffy tries his best to ignore the coldness that pricked the back of his neck. “It’s okay.”

Sanji throws one more glare at Zoro before he links an arm through Luffy’s. “Come on. We’ll dine without that dumbass.”

As they gather their things and head for the exit, Zoro makes a frustrated sound from behind them. “Wait for me!”

\---

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I procrastinated a lot writing this, so sorry for any dips in quality._

_P.S. Luffy was dancing to ‘My Immortal’ by Evanescence. This song is absolutely beautiful, and it brought back many memories listening to it again. His freestyle kind of looked like_ [ _this_ ](https://youtu.be/4QqAls-513s) _. Minus the leaps and turns._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	23. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy was gonna have to stay at Law’s place alone since he was headed to the Going Merry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy One Month Anniversary to this fic~ Welcome to the chapter.

\---

**23\. Exposed**

\---

Luffy was gonna have to stay at Law’s place alone since he was headed to the Going Merry. He tried to get the teen to go back to his dorm so he would at least be with some company, but he didn’t want to leave. Said he wanted to stay at Law’s for the time being, so he left it as such. As the older was leaving, he felt Luffy’s arms snake around his waist and hug him tightly. “Come back soon,” he murmured into his back. Law turned and planted a loving kiss against his hair, returning the embrace fiercely.

Law exits his car and stares up at the building, pulsing with vibrant lights against the darkness. “I will,” he replies to the wind. 

He glances at his watch. It was a little past half till midnight, just as Corazon instructed him to arrive at. Law was to go to VIP, order a glass, then pretend to pass out around twelve. Corazon had mentioned also having a feeling the drug was slipped in them, due to his brother’s insistence that drinks be brought to the customer rather than poured before them. When Law reminded the blonde that Luffy’s customer passed out after drinking something, and he himself recalled the woman doing so as well, it had practically sealed the deal.

The surgeon’s friends were slated to arrive around the same time. By the time he was ‘passed out’ and Corazon arrived on the scene, they should too. If anything went south with his encounter with security, they could help Corazon to bail him out. 

Law readjusts the dark purple suspenders that hugged his white dress shirt as he approaches. The gold designs on them combined with the gold buckles brought out his eyes. At least, that’s what Luffy had complimented quietly. He finished off the fit with the gold earrings that Luffy gave the same praise, a gold watch, dark slacks, and dress shoes of the same color. He _felt_ like a VIP, as inappropriate as the emotion might be at the moment.

When he pushes through the doors, he’s ready to engage in a lazy conversation with the dark haired bouncer again, maybe even crack a few dark jokes here or there, but he sees a new face. Law frowns as he takes in the green haired woman who nursed a cup of water. Her bright curls reached her waist, and her hazy amber eyes narrowed knowingly at him over the rim. She dressed rather casually, in a forest green spaghetti tank from what Law could see. He glances at her name tag. Monet. The woman smirks at him when she notices where his gaze dips to. Law’s eyes twitch. He could already tell that this one was going to be a handful.

“Trafalgar Law.” Her inflection rises at the end, and it’s not a question. It’s as if his presence doesn’t surprise her. She sets down the water and tilts her head in greeting. “Welcome in.”

“Who are you?” he asks carefully, closing the distance between himself and the desk. “Where’s Crocodile?”

The woman shrugs an indifferent shoulder. “I dunno. Heard he was sick. I was asked to come in instead.”

“How do you know my name?”

She holds up a list and waves the papers. “Anyone who works here would be a fool to not know who you are.”

The surgeon’s features morph into suspicion. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“You see me here now, though,” Monet replies flirtatiously, batting her lashes. “So don’t you worry your cute little head and go on in.”

Law doesn’t move. “I called earlier and spoke to Crocodile. He knows my friends should be coming later tonight. Let them in.”

The green haired shoos him away. “Sure thing, sweetie.”

Something isn’t right. Her words _sound_ sincere, but the way she regarded him was full of mischief. Not to mention…

He sniffed the air. There was that all-consuming scent of the drug, which he swears is a bit stronger near her, but there was something else just under it. The unmistakable smell of blood. It was smothered by bleach and other fresh smelling cleaning products, so to the untrained nose, it would seem as though someone had simply cleaned the place. But Law’s brain had picked apart the metallic scent as meticulously as he picks at beating hearts in his surgeries.

Someone wanted to hide something, and whatever it was, it must have happened no more than a few hours ago.

“Do you smell something weird?” His voice is laced with accusation, and his sharp gray eyes find her own. The amusement that lied in them was a dead giveaway she knew, but her face remained expressionless.

“No, I don’t,” Monet replies smoothly. She raises a brow at him, but it comes across more teasing than irritated. “Is that the last question? If so, have I passed your test?”

“To be honest? No.” 

The green haired cracks a smile. “Tragic. Will you be my tutor then? Maybe we could ‘study’ over a drink or two?”

Law’s face drops into one of disgust. “Sorry, I’m taken.” His tone is final and nowhere near apologetic.

“Is that so,” she huffs, leaning back in her chair. “And here I was thinking we could bond a little.”

“Well I wasn’t,” the surgeon deadpans, watching her warily before he turns to the right. He makes his way down the dark hall that leads to the VIP section, lit by the faint lights from inside the club.

Monet watches him out the corner of her eyes and waits until she hears the door at the end open and close. There’s a beat of silence before she pulls out a phone and dials a number.

“It’s almost a quarter till, did you want me to wait until midnight to stop customer flow?”

The voice on the other side chuckles darkly before sniffing up snot. “How many people have gone through?”

Monet flips through her list. “Oh god, I don’t know. A few hundred? Maybe pushing five?”

“That’s more than plenty. As long as we have enough people making noise and being a distraction, we won’t need any more coming in.”

She sets down the papers. “Roger that.”

“I would stay there though, to turn away any guests that try to come in after.” There’s a wicked smile on the other end. “Wouldn’t want anyone to interrupt my special time with the blonde clown.”

“I see.” The green haired narrows her eyes at the name on the list before her. Trafalgar Law. “By the way, I let _him_ in like you wanted. He’s a cute one, but he asks too many damn questions. Sure it was the right decision?”

Another wet inhale that shook with laughter. Monet grimaces at the sound. “I’d much rather us take care of him _now_ before he becomes a threat to us later. Don’t worry. You focus on your job, and we’ll focus on ours.”

“Got it.”

The green haired ends the call and watches the front door tiredly, waiting for more customers. Being called in like this for Doflamingo’s ground work was nothing short of irritating, but she owed the man. If things went well tonight, she might even be invited into the Family.

She sighs and taps the desk before her. Time was going by so _slowly_ . She silently wishes that Trebol and the others would hurry their plan along so she could go home and sleep. It was the least they could do for having her sit here for hours on end. How Crocodile did it all this time, she had no idea. The man must have had amazing stamina, or endless patience, or _something_. Maybe she should ask him.

“How did you do it, Croc Boy?” she coos, kicking under the table. “How did you stay here for ages and not want to sock everyone who came through the door?”

Her shoe comes back red, and she scowls down at it. Her gaze slides underneath the wood to the slumped form. “Listen. We’re supposed to be _cooperative_ , alright? I let you stay here instead of the back of the van. The least you could do is talk to me.”

There’s no response. Monet sighs. “Not talkative, huh?”

The man groans softly against the gag in his mouth, brows furrowed in pain. The green haired woman bops her head eagerly, urging him to speak. “Yes, yes? What is it, Croc Boy?” She removes the gag swiftly, allowing him to take in a liquid filled breath. He coughs out blood, and it splatters on the underside of the furniture.

“ _...Fuck you_ ,” Crocodile manages hoarsely, glaring up at the distasteful woman. His entire body sagged under the profound pain, so much so that even if he didn’t have restraints, he wouldn’t be able to move. The man was stiff from being under the desk for so long, and his head was thick with nausea. He had woken up not too long ago to the sound of the owner’s son walking away. If only he wasn’t gagged, if he wasn’t losing so much blood, if he wasn’t so helpless.

He would’ve warned the man to be _careful_.

Monet rubs a thumb from his temple to this jaw, and comes away with blood. She brings the liquid to her lips and licks, giving him a warm smile. “You’re not my type,” she whispers.

The woman fishes for a plastic bag of powder she received from Trebol that evening from her pocket. She stands, pouring the contents into the water. She gives the cup a swirl until the powder has dissolved. She was told to use it if Crocodile needed to take a long nap. Once the liquid looks like water again, she returns the empty plastic to her pants and bends with the concoction.

“Drink,” she commands, holding the cup to his bruised lips. Crocodile breathes deep for a minute before smirking. 

“Go to hell.”

He cries out in pain as Monet grips his jaw tightly, nails digging into the already wounded flesh. Her eyes are slits as she forces his jaw open and pours the liquid down. “Don’t make me fucking _repeat_ myself,” she hisses in a low voice. Crocodile nearly chokes on the water as he partakes against his will, but he has enough dignity to not do exactly as the woman saw fit. He spits the last gulps back in her face, and she freezes in disgusted shock.

Monet looks down at her wet clothing, to her left arm, to her right. Then she faces Crocodile with a murderous glower. The woman brings up a soaked arm and curls her hand into a fist, wrapping the other in the clothing at his collarbone. “You couldn’t just sit and wait quietly for your death, could you?”

From inside the club, Law hears a strangled cry. He whips his head to the noise, but it’s just a man with a woman on his lap in the non VIP section, throwing his head back in ecstasy as she ground against him. The surgeon takes a breath and wills his heart to stop beating so damn hard. He needed to stop getting worked up over every little thing. The club was always this loud. It was normal. There were bound to be noises like that everywhere.

From the bar stood the same unrecognizable woman from the day of the incident. Law narrowed his eyes. Corazon reminded him in a text to be wary of _all_ of the newcomers. Any one of them could be in on it. She greets him with a small smile but he doesn’t acknowledge it, instead making his way to his special seat. It wasn’t a much sought over spot, so it was usually empty for him despite the busyness of the club.

The Going Merry was packed fuller than he’s ever seen it. It wasn’t time for performances yet, so he surveyed the club instead. Every table in the VIP section was filled with laughing, drinking guests. He looks over to the lower level, at the swarm of moving bodies packed like sardines on the dance floor, covered in sensual lights from above. They all seemed so happy. They were completely oblivious to the darkness that went on behind the scenes, to the risk they undertook coming to this club. It’s scary to think that Law and his friends were just as oblivious when they had first arrived. 

Speaking of which.

The man pulls out his phone and brings up their group chat, skimming quickly over the messages. Though the situation was pressing, he had to chuckle at their antics. He’s glad that Bepo and the others were starting to feel better enough to joke around.

_P: We’ll be there soon, shachi took forever_

_getting ready. Like, longer than u did_

_for ur date_

_P: traffic is a bitch, too._

There’s a discrepancy between the time he texts and the times the others do. Law assumes that he’s the one driving.

_B: law when we get there can you beat his ass? we_

_waited like 15 min for him to get rdy when we_

_TOLD him when we’d be there. wasted our time._

_S: T-T u guys are awful, i cldnt find my shirt ._. U guys_

_want me to go shirtless?? >:( _

_B: the way u text is giving me cancer. pls stop._

Law’s fingers fly over the keys.

_L: You’re a doctor, should you really be saying_

_things like that? You’ve been around Shachi_

_for too long._

_B: nothing annoys me more than the way he texts_

_S: ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮_

_B: this boy thinks he’s safe bc he’s in the front seat._

_brb._

_L: How far away are you all?_

He doesn’t get a response for a solid five minutes. The surgeon briefly wonders if by the time they get there, they’ll be any more of Shachi for him to supposedly beat up.

_B: im back. we’re like ten minutes away._

Law glances at the time. 11:47 PM.

_L: Okay, good. There’s a new bouncer at the door,_

_she’s a woman. Think her name is Monet? She_

_should let you guys in, but text me if_

_there’s any trouble._

There’s a minute of silence before a new text appears.

_B: Peng wants to know if she’s hot._

_L: She’s not._

_B: now he says you’re lying, bc ur judgement_

_is biased bc of luffy._

_L: What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_S:_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ _i think u kno, law_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_L: God damn it, Shachi._

The tattooed stuffs the device in his pocket and lets himself relax. They were gonna be there soon. He just had to hold on for another ten minutes. He could do ten minutes.

It’s the same waitress from that night that approaches him as well. She bends close to him to speak, and she smells like nothing but the drug.

“Here’s your drink, sir,” she says sweetly, setting down a red liquid before him. Law furrows his eyes at the glass and frowns at her. “I didn’t order anything.”

“It’s on the house,” she says simply, bowing to him.

Law’s about to raise more objections before pausing. This was perfect for him, wasn’t it? He could pretend to drink it around midnight and pass out that way.

The surgeon closes his mouth. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the girl beams at him. She turns on her heel and marches over to another customer, chirping away.

Law studies the liquid. It looked like a cosmopolitan, but he knew better than to blindly believe that. He brings it to his eyes, scrutinizing it carefully. Nothing seemed off about it- to the unsuspecting eye, it was a perfectly crafted drink. But when he sniffed it, there were faint traces of the drug. The surgeon frowns. Were they trying to hurt him?

Regardless of their intentions, he sets the glass down. He wouldn’t be touching it again until his friends arrived. He pulls out his phone again, and finds Corazon’s contact.

_Hey, I’m here._

The older man responds so fast, it’s as if he was waiting for the text on his phone. Law has to bite back a smile at the realization that he probably was.

_Yaaaaay!~ <3 I’m happy you’re here! _

Law can’t hide his smile anymore. He lets it stretch his lips out and up as he types a response. 

_Can you not come out?_

_No, sadly. </3 If we make contact, that might _

_raise concern. Let’s keep our distance_

_until they surround you._

_I understand. I’m fainting at_

_midnight, right?_

_Yup! And I’ll be out to save you <3<3 _

_As you always do, dad._

_Oh, you flatter me~ <3 be careful, son. _

_Luv uuu <3 _

_Love you too._

The surgeon switches off his phone and places it back in his pocket. Now, all he had to do was wait and refrain from looking as conspicuous as possible. But he found that to be increasingly difficult, as his limbs jumped with nerves and his heart hammered a fast rhythm in his chest. His earlier attempts at calming himself down were in vain. Law was bound to be on edge. He sighs deeply and watches the ever shifting crowd dance to the rap heavy music.

Ten minutes passed before he knew it. It’s 11:57 PM.

With each passing minute, Law felt his head pound with the reality of the situation. He was supposed to pretend to be _knocked_ _out_. The man was no actor, but he could at least try to replicate what a passed out person looked like due to his medical background. He just hoped none of the security men would check his pulse before Corazon or his friends came. It would make their plan completely fall apart.

11:59 PM.

Law chews the inside of his cheek and brings out his phone. He brings up Corazon’s contact and texts.

_I’m fainting now._

He waits until the message turns to ‘read’ before jumping over to the group chat. 

_L: You guys here yet?_

_B: Yeah, we’re pulling in now._

_S: Don’t have 2 much fun_

_until we get there! :D_

Law replaces the phone in his pocket. It was time. He bends forward to the glass and brings it up to his mouth. The surgeon makes sure his back faces the bar so it seems like he’s partaking of the drink. He slightly tilts his head back, holding the cup close to his lips, but not quite touching. Then he pretends to knock back a swallow. Two swallows. Three.

Then the liquid is spilled about the floor, and he’s falling. The man lands roughly on his side, hands subtly bracing for the impact before they go limp. An excruciating ache shoots through his left hip from the jarring contact with the floor, and the surgeon groans internally. That was sure to hurt like a bitch later.

Law hears outbursts of worry as panic begins to ensue around him. He focuses on shallowing his breaths and keeping his eyes closed and still. The cocktail soaks the side of his shirt and pants but he ignores the uncomfortable feeling of the wet clothes. Law sees rapid movement through his lids, and feels the presence of multiple guests surround him.

“Oi fella, you alright?” a gruff man asks, flipping him on his back. Law feels a hand on his head, checking for a fever. “I think he’s a little hot. Maybe he overheated?”

_Fucking idiot_ , Law thinks, wrestling with his mouth to not quirk upwards, _my temperature shouldn’t be priority. You need to check if I’m-_

“Is he breathing?” another voice calls out, concerned. “Oh god, should I call an ambulance?”

“No need. Please move.”

There’s a shuffle of feet and more movement behind Law’s closed lids. The voice is unfamiliar, but they seem to have authority of some sort, because the crowd seem to have made way for them. Good. All according to plan.

“We’re the security here. Please give us space to care for this man. Time is of the essence,” the voice continues. Huh. It’s not the voice of the head of security, but someone different. A woman. “We’ve seen scenes like this before here. Please let us take care of it.”

“Will he be ok?” a man asks frightfully.

“He’s going to the hospital now. You don’t need to concern yourself with him any longer.”

“Oh! I see the ambulance outside. I hope he’ll be alright...”

“He is being taken care of. Please relax and enjoy the rest of your night.”

They’re the same words from when the woman in front of him collapsed, but said by a different person. What was going on? Law feels himself get loaded onto a stretcher, and is heaved upwards from the floor. He begins to panic. Corazon was supposed to come and talk to these guys. Where was he? And even his friends...as far as he could tell, they weren’t in the vicinity.

Where _was_ everyone?

Law remains still as he feels himself get carried through the club. He strains his ear to listen for his name being called out by Corazon, or for his friends to come bounding up to the men that surround him, but there’s nothing but the thumping music and delighted cheering of the crowd at Zoro, who had apparently just appeared on stage. His stomach flops as he lays on the canvas, the cold of the iron bars on each side ramming into his shoulders, jostling him as they move. They’re not even pretending to be careful. Actually, it may even be the exact opposite- they’re trying to make it as uncomfortable as possible. Law feels his transporters’ eyes on him, and he can tell that they’re full of malice and contempt. Then, they begin speaking.

“You sure you saw him drink it?” The woman that spoke first.

“Yeah. He was out like a light after.” A man.

“Good. Everything will run smoothly with him out the way.” Another man.

“We still need to hurry though.” A third man.

“Agreed. Let’s get him in the van so we can come back and help the Head, okay?” The first woman.

There’s a small chorus of agreements. Was it only those four? When security encountered him with the woman all those days ago, there were enough of them to surround the scene and block out any prying eyes. But now there were only four of them?

The people carrying him push through the front doors of the Going Merry, and Law feels the night wind gently stroke his skin. There’s red and blue dancing across his lids. This must be the ambulance.

Then he’s set on the ground. Or not.

“Are we taking him to Caesar?” the second man asks. There’s a sound of doors opening. Likely to the vehicle.

“No you idiot,” the woman seethes. “We’re _taking care_ of him. We’ll drive a ways off so no one can see or hear us.”

Law feels a coldness seep through him. Were they planning to _kill_ him?

And who the hell is Caesar?

This might be why they didn’t bother checking his pulse when they first got there. It wouldn’t matter if he was already going to die. Either that, or because these guys were different and didn’t _know_ to check. Thinking about it made his head spin.

The four take each corner of his stretcher and shove him roughly off it, into the back of the van. He tumbles ungracefully across the smooth surface of the floor until his back hits something metal and hard. The impact sends a jolt of pain down his spine, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. This was insane. Why in the world did it feel like he was getting _kidnapped?_

Law needed to keep his head screwed on or he was going to end up losing it. He steadies his heart and listens carefully. If no one was going to come and save him, then he was gonna have to do it himself. Law had the element of surprise on his side, and he could only use it once. If he times things right, he could take them down quickly and return to the Going Merry to look for Corazon. It’s been a while, but Law was confident he could still take on a few underlings. Hopefully, they weren’t armed. That was his only gamble. That could make his situation turn real messy, _real_ quick.

“Close the doors, guys,” the woman commands. Law assumes she’s the leader. “Lets go.”

Law feels the familiar rumble of a car starting as there’s a slam near his feet. His body lunches backwards and crashes into the closed door as the van begins to move forward. He’s kicked onto his side, and his nose crashes against something that feels like wood. Law feels a warm trickle of blood as he hears a snarl from behind him.

“Why the hell didn’t we restrain him so he’s still? I don’t want the alcohol from his shirt ruining my new shoes.” It’s the voice of the third man.

“Not my fault,” the woman calls out from the front. “A certain _someone_ was jumping the gun to apprehend him.”

“I’m _sorry!_ I just wanted to get him quickly so we can return and help the Head.” It’s the second voice.

The woman sighs. “You guys can tie him up if you want to.”

A shoe comes down on his side, stomping forcefully. Law has to bite his lip against the pain that exploded in his ribs. “We’re only going to the rendezvous point, right? That’s not that far.” It’s the first man.

“Yes, but-”

“Then it’s okay. This guy isn’t even twitching. Let’s go there and get this over with.”

The surgeon holds his breath until the foot is removed from his side, and he blows out air slowly, silently. There’s a hot, merciless throb where the foot connected, and Law grits his teeth, begging his body to bare with it for now. It _had_ to.

Law knew that if he wanted to make it out of this alive, he was going to have to act now, before he got too far away from the club. Law opens his eyes ever so slightly and sees the edge of a leather clad heel. He was looking under a bench of some sort, and enough of his head was under it that he can safely assume that no one was watching his face. He opens his eyes wider to take in his surroundings.

The inside of the back of the scantily lit van is a dreary white. It was quite dilapidated- metal was peeling off the sides and dirt littered the floor. He lies on his left side in what he believes to be the middle of it, body stretched parallel to the long walls. Since his head was currently under a bench, he assumes there must be a matching one on the other side. Men like their space, and he doubts three would willingly sit together if another was available. He looks up, and he catches the bottom of what seems to be the metal he crashed into earlier. It’s a part of a partition separating the front end of the van from the back. Below him, he sees the end of the bench, and just beyond that, the closed back doors. On Law’s left is the reflective floor, so he glances down at the sliver of light that poked through between the shadow of his head and the shadow of his bench. His nose has a nasty bruise on it, and dried blood paints on his upper lip. His left cheek was swelling. There’s a constant pain all along his left arm, side, and leg. Between his fall in the Going Merry and the aggression these guys showed him while hauling him into the van, the entire side _ached_.

Law inhales more intentionally. The van was absolutely drowning in the scent of the drug. It’s much worse here than in the Going Merry.

Now then. It was time. Law closes his eyes, readying himself. Though it’s been a long time since he’s been in a situation like this, muscle memory was ready to make up for his lack of practice. He licks his lips and opens his eyes again, resolve hardening his features. He was now the Surgeon of Death. A ruthless fighting machine who gave no fucks and did as he pleased.

Claiming the epithet again came with guilt, but he had no choice.

“ _What the-_ ”

Law grabs the leg of the nearest man and flips him on the floor, and he lands with a loud smack of flesh on metal. He grips his slender leg so hard it draws out pained screams. Then the surgeon curls himself inward to bring up a swift leg, kicking the fallen man’s side with all the strength he could muster. It seems to be more than he thought, because the man flies back to the partition, and it shudders under his weight before he falls to silence. The two men above him watch in stunned horror.

Law rises shakily to his feet, getting used to the rocking motion of the moving van. There’s a bigger man on his left and a man of average build in front of him. Including the woman in front, there really were only four of them. A smirk curls his mouth.

He could do this.

“What’s going on back there?” the woman calls out frantically. “Hell was that noise?”

“This fucker- _shit!_ ”

Law curls his arm into a punch and lunges forward, connecting with the jugular of the guy before he finishes the sentence. The surgeon follows up with an undercut to his gut, and he goes down with a wet cough, holding his throat and stomach gingerly. The man on his right grabbed around his middle in the hustle, attempting to tackle him. When the average built man goes down, it provides the bigger man space to use his weight and propel them both forward, pinning Law between him and the side of the van. This earns the surgeon a face full of shelving, and he grimaces at the wood sinking into his already bruised cheek. There’s hot breath on his neck as the man grits into his ear. “You weren’t _really_ down, were ya?” One of his hands makes its way towards Law’s throat. “Sneaky little-”

Law brings up a knee, kicking back brutally at the other’s groin. It’s a low blow, but the surgeon honestly doesn’t give a shit. The third man goes down slowly, holding his crotch. Law brings back his elbow and socks him across the cheek for good measure, and he flies across the van, hitting the van door with a sickening crunch before joining his comrades on the floor. The surgeon cracks his neck, cracks his knuckles, shakes out his limbs. Light work.

The car has stopped. Law hears the front door open and close, and angry steps round the van. “Alright, what the _hell_ is going on back there?!”

Law positions himself low behind the door, away from the window. Once the first door opens and moonlight pours through, the surgeon pounces on the woman, knocking her down onto her back. She lands with a grunt, and looks up to Law with angry, wild eyes. He’s got his left forearm shoved up under her chin, limiting her airflow, and the other hand is cocked back, prepped for a strike. He’s situated his weight on the woman, legs straddling her own to prevent her from moving. Below him she coughs, but weakly chuckles.

“You’re...awake,” she chokes out. The woman wastes no time on her surprise though, because then there’s the sound of safety being switched off, and Law’s body moves before he can think. He jerks his head and elbow to the right as the bullet whizzes past his shoulder, just barely grazing it. Blood oozes from the injury, and a deep ache blossoms in his upper arm. Law scowls darkly at the pain. This _bitch_. 

The surgeon slaps the weapon out of her inexperienced hands, and it skids noisily across the pavement. The woman pushes him off and reaches for the gun, but Law’s faster, grabbing her ankle so she falls just short of it. Colorful curses fly out her mouth as her knees connect with concrete harshly. Law jerks her in his direction, away from the weapon, and bends to take her chin into his right hand. His grip is tight enough to leave crescent shapes from his nails in her pale face. The woman glares at him, not intimidated in the slightest.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” Law almost doesn’t recognize his voice. It’s guttural, more husky. It promised violence if she didn’t satisfy him with her answer.

The woman deals a powerful kick to his shin, but Law doesn’t budge. He responds by bringing his other hand to her neck, squeezing despite the fire that sears through the limb. The man narrows his eyes venomously as she gasps for air, clawing at his arms. After he counts to ten, he lets his grip relax, and the woman greedily inhales, letting her arms drop to her sides. “Let’s try this again. _Who the fuck are you?_ ”

Below him, the woman’s chest heaves as she takes in precious oxygen. Her eyes sparkle with pride despite the injuries and blood stains adorning her body, and she smirks up at him. Despite everything, Law rewards her confidence with a smirk of his own. He loved the feistiness. 

She huffs through her nose. “No one you’d want to fuck with if you love yourself.”

Law barks out a laugh, and squeezes her jaw harshly. “Sorry, miss. Wrong answer.” He aims for the temple, and with a swift chop, she’s down for the count. Law drops her limp body on the pavement. “Pity I don’t.”

The surgeon rolls back his shoulders, shrugging off his suspenders so he could stretch better. He stands up straight and reaches for the sky, finally free of his captors. He comes back down and squints about him. The moon illuminated his surroundings, allowing Law to take a gander at exactly where he was.

And...he has no idea.

Just how long was he riding in the van before he made a move?

They were driving in a residential area, with low houses and green lawns on either side of the road. Dim street lamps and narrow sidewalks crossed in front of each house, and when Law looks ahead to where the van was headed, he sees a stop sign. The road after seems to branch left or right. Behind him, there are endless rows of houses. He frowns. The man had never seen this side of town before.

Law lugs the woman into the van with her comrades, and kicks her gun into a nearby sewer. No need to take it with him, that would only complicate things. He heads into the back of the van and checks over the other men carefully. They were each groggy with pain, on the verge of passing out. The man enters the cabin and deals precise blows to their heads, making them take that final step into temporary darkness. They went down much easier than he had expected. Whoever wanted to silence him must not know him, or have vastly underestimated him. If they really wanted to kill him, they should’ve sent more people with more experience. 

But these guys, they didn’t look familiar to him at _all_. He recognized none of them from the crowd of security that approached him on the day of the incident. No wonder the leader couldn’t aim a gun for her life. They must have been stand-ins or substitutes of some sort.

His grazed shoulder, nose, and left side all pulsate with pain, reminding him that he was in fact, _very_ hurt in the midst of all this. He gingerly holds the most threatening, the bullet wound, with a frown. He needed to put pressure on it somehow. Law finds a pocket knife in the back of the van and makes quick work of his bloody sleeve, turning it into a makeshift bandage to wrap around the graze. It didn’t hit him, thank god, but it was deep enough for thick streams of blood to run down his arm in earnest. Once he finishes tightening the cloth as best as he could with one arm, he wipes the blood on his pants- despite his doctoral senses chastising him- and stands. He tries his best to take his mind off the pain and focuses on more important things.

Like the scent coming from the back of the truck.

He pushes the bodies out of the way as he peers curiously at the shelves that lined the top half of the walls in the van. They were stocked with miscellaneous objects, strapped down so they wouldn’t move- face masks, gags, blindfolds, handcuffs, zip ties, water bottles, gloves, more rounds for the gun, flashlights, among many other things. One of the more prominent items is a cardboard box labeled ‘Phase Two’.

Law furrows his brows and brings down the box. It’s light, but reeked heavily. Could it be? He unfolds the flaps that held it closed and widens his eyes as he looks down at the contents. In small, prepackaged bags are a measured amount of white powder. There must have been at least forty or fifty in that small box alone. Law lets go of a shaky breath at the sight.

“Fucking hell,” he murmurs, clutching the box. “They hid this shit in _here_.”

He found it. He fucking _found it_. The giddiness that spread through him at the discovery was unparalleled. The man closes it swiftly, folding the flaps under one another. Law needed to get this to authorities and put a stop to all of this nonsense. Their lives could finally go back to normal. The surgeon jumps out the van and closes the door behind him, locking his captors in the back. He rounds the car to the front door. Luckily, the woman left the keys in the ignition, switched off. She probably thought she would be out for a moment or two before returning. What an idiot. It was his lucky day. 

Law slides into the driver’s seat and turns on the engine, and it hums to life. He leans the box onto the passenger seat and clicks on his seat belt. The time on the radio read 12:17 AM. Damn, it hadn’t even been twenty minutes? That was good, because that means that he really wasn’t far from the Going Merry.

The man presses lightly on the gas and the van surges forward. He rolls to a stop at the sign before turning the only way the road allowed- left. He makes the turn and finds himself heading back into the city, judging by the lights in the far distance. That was good. The Going Merry was right outside city limits. As houses, trees, and fences pass him, Law feels a faint calm overcome him. He was going to be alright. This was certainly not expected, nor was it welcomed, but he came out of it with all his limbs attached, and his head somehow still on straight.

Ahead of him rests a police car at the top of a small hill. The man almost rejoices at the sight. The officers would be able to help him get out of this headache. Law parks the van behind the monotone vehicle and switches off the engine. He reaches for the box of the drug and hops out the van in one smooth movement. Except it’s not, and he nearly trips over his own feet and falls. Law holds onto the side of the car for a moment, catching his breath. He may have had muscle memory, but the amount of labor he put said muscles through tonight was the most in a long while, and they yearned for rest.

Law ignores their cries as he slowly makes his way to the car, holding his side. When he reaches the tinted window, he knocks lightly against it, and a man in his late thirties, early forties rolls it down. He raises his gold rimmed shaded gaze to Law, taking in his tattered state. “You seem to be having quite the night.” His voice is amused, and his lips barely quirk up.

The tattooed frowns, not understanding what was funny. “I need your help.”

The ghost of a smile is gone from the officer. He steps out from the car, and Law’s eyes widen at his height. The man had nearly two _feet_ on Law. He was by far the tallest man he’s ever seen. And...was that a piece of meat on his cheek? The surgeon steps back a little to distance himself between him and the imposing man.

“This...” Law begins breathlessly, holding out the box to the man, “is a drug. It’s being used in a strip club near here, called the Going Merry. I think it makes people pass out, or something.”

The officer takes the item and opens it. Law can’t see his eyes through the dark glasses, but he can tell that the man was deeply troubled. He closes the box. “Where did you find this?”

Law juts a thumb over to the van, and the man before him follows with his eyes. “In there. I was abducted by the roughed up guys in the back. I barely managed to make it out alive. When I was searching the van, I found that.”

The dark haired man nods slowly, returning his gaze to Law. “Are _you_ alright?”

“I’m fine,” Law lies through clenched teeth.

The man regards him steadily for a moment but relents. “Okay.” He peers into the car. “Hey. You drive that van to the station.”

He looks at Law. “Go ahead and sit in the backseat. We’ll take you to the station for more questioning and get you looked at, okay? I need to make a quick call.”

The surgeon sighs gratefully. “Thank you, officer.”

Law slips into the car as a pink haired haired man exits the passenger seat. Law swears he’s seen the man before, but his head hurt too much to think about it much. He watches the pink haired officer converse quietly with the taller before jogging to the van. There’s a small shriek of surprise when he opens the back and sees the bodies. Law chuckles, but it turns into hacking coughs. He desperately needed a bed. And maybe some wine.

Soon, the slighter officer enters the front door to the van. He switches on the engine, then he’s rumbling away.

The surgeon watches the van go with a renewed sense of relief. He pulls out his phone for the first time since the club. He really should’ve contacted his friends and Corazon sooner. Law’s notifications are filled with Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin asking him where he was. According to their messages, they were held up outside the club with other latecomers for an unexplainable reason. Something about security?

Law furrows his brows. He had told that Monet girl to let them in. What was the issue? He was the owner’s son. Surely, Law had enough credibility to let his friends enter at least.

Then. Law opens Corazon’s texts. He pales as cold ice seeps into his bones. 

The blonde has been trying to get into contact with him since midnight.

_12:03 AM_

_Law, god Law are you there??_

_God, they tried to get me. they tried to_

_kill me. You ‘fainted’ right?_

_Where are you? Are you alright?_

_12:04 AM_

_You wont believe this. The head is trebol._

_Trebol! I didn’t recognize him, he’s_

_changed so much. He did a number_

_on me, but i’ll live. Im more worried_

_about u. please get back to me asap_

_12:07 AM_

_Security is still on my tail, I’m trying to shake_

_them off. There’s so MANY of them. They must_

_have planned this. Please respond, i’m_

_so scared for you. God pls be okay._

What the _fuck_ was going on at the Going Merry? 

Someone was plotting to _kill_ Corazon? Anger nearly bubbled over within him until a voice in the back of his head told him to calm the hell down. Corazon was a much better fighter than he, growing up alongside Doflamingo. Not to mention Trebol- god he hadn’t heard that name for ages- from what he could remember, was _shit_ at fighting. There’s no way he could best the blonde.

Law re-reads the messages. It answered his question about why his captors were so damn weak. They really _were_ the leftovers. It looks like the main ones stayed behind to go after Corazon. He felt the anger coil in his gut again at the thought, but he continues to read.

_12:11 AM_

_I took a lot of them down but they’ve_

_blocked the exits so i can’t leave._

_No one can. Its like the whole place_

_is under siege from the inside._

_Son...get back to me._

_12:15 AM_

_Im worried to death. Please respond._

_Im going to try and break through_

_the barriers. Im sure you’re outside_

_the club since they take people outside_

_when they faint. Im begging, hoping_

_ur safe. I miss u. <3 _

_12:16 AM_

_Before i go, i need to let you know smth_

_important. Please PLEASE whatever you_

_do, do NOT TRUST THE POLICE._

_I overheard from Trebol when he_

_was talking to other security._

_The police are in on it too!_

_DO NOT TRUST THEM!!_

At the last message, his eyes go wide, and he snaps up to the officer, who stood with his back to him, on the phone. Fuck, he had given the man the box of the drug. _Fuck_ , Law had talked about the Going Merry. _Fucking fuck_ , he told the man about the security abducting him! 

But the man already knew. He already fucking knew _everything_.

Law was just unknowingly dancing in the palm of his hand. And it was too late for take backs.

Law exits the car almost as soon as he steps in, body moving like he was underwater. The man turns to him with a questioning brow raised, and holds the phone away from him. “...Did you need something?”

The surgeon felt his stomach begin to hurl. “No. I think I’ll...go on foot.”

The officer studies him for a few moments. “You’ll go on foot...in your condition? You sure? The station isn’t far-”

“I’m fine,” the tattooed man grits. His limbs felt thick and heavy but he pushed past his mental barriers and started for the sidewalk. “I’ll be fine.”

Law stares long and hard at the pavement, then looks up with determination. It led down into the city, and once he was there, he could find the Going Merry with ease. If he needed to, he’d rely on his phone’s GPS. But he wasn’t sure how that would work out considering his hands shook so damn much. He would respond to everyone’s texts later, but for now, he needed to get the _hell_ away from this guy.

“If you insist,” the officer sighs. Law lets out a shaky breath and makes a dead sprint for the city. His limbs screamed as his heart pumped adrenaline through his body, and it's that energy that allows him to throw exhaustion to the wind as he practically flies across the ground. He needed to be at the Going Merry. This was _really fucking bad_ . He needed to be there like _yesterday_. Law hopes everything would be alright by the time he got there.

The officer watches as the man disappears down the hill. From his phone, a voice hoarse with smoke grunts. “Huh? What was that, Vergo?”

Vergo eyes the retreating form warily. “Nothing.”

“If it’s nothing then focus, god damn it!”

“Yes, Chief Akainu.”

There’s a billow of smoke blown on the other end. “So. They’ve finally been found out? Doflamingo’s club.”

Vergo clutches the box in his hands tighter to his chest. “Yes. A man found and gave me a whole case of Phase Two SMILEs. In addition, the van they use to transport test subjects to Caesar’s lab has been hijacked. We have it back in our custody, but from the looks of it, they’ve been thoroughly exposed.”

Akainu curses long and low. “That blonde and his cockiness, making our job harder than it needs to be. Now we have no other choice but to do as Kaido requested.”

The black haired removes the food from his cheek and chews thoughtfully. “They’ll meet the same fate as the coffee place from two years back, right?”

“Yeah. Kaido wants it that way to silence everything.” There’s another puff of smoke before the voice on the other end speaks.

“It’s time to order another Code: Buster Call. We’re burning the place to the ground.”

\---

_A/N: Thank you for reading, as always! Until the next~_

_P.S. See what Law’s outfit generally looks like_ [ _here_ ](https://pin.it/2XnJQoC) _._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	24. Dirtied With Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law wasn’t sure what he expected when he rounded the final corner to the club’s parking lot, but it certainly wasn’t this.
> 
> The Going Merry was on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Three THOUSAND hits. It hit right after the last chapter was uploaded. You guys are insane, thank you so much~ Alrighty. Let’s get down to business.

\---

**24\. Dirtied With Red**

\---

Law wasn’t sure what he expected when he rounded the final corner to the club’s parking lot, but it certainly wasn’t this.

The Going Merry was on fire.

Thick, viscid dread oozed down his spine and rooted him to the ground as he took in the bright orange flames licking the night sky. The entire building emitted an intense heat that left his throat dry and his skin raw. There’s a large crowd in front of the catastrophe, pulsing with hurried movement. Screams of fear and pain pierce the air, accompanied by frantic commands and updates on the situation. Cars were flying out of the parking lot to escape as more and more people tumbled from out of the flames, coughing and wheezing. There’s a small explosion from inside the burning club, and the people in front screech in fright as brick collapses.

The surgeon doesn’t hear his name being called until he’s being shaken.

“Law! _Law!_ ”

Law has to tear his gaze away from the chaos to see Shachi’s worried face watching him. The man had a hand on each of his shoulders, but stepped back once he had Law’s attention. “God, we were worried sick. We couldn’t find you in the club, and I thought-”

“I’m sorry,” Law exhales breathlessly. “I was taken away by security. They were trying to kill me.”

“Wait, what the _fuck?_ ”

“It’s a long ass story. I had to run to get back here.” He glances down to the dried blood on the man’s shoulder, and he frowns deeply. “Are _you_ okay?” 

Shachi shakes his head sadly as Bepo and Penguin appear behind the nurse, expressions portraying disturbing levels of distress.

The tattooed man’s eyes dart between the two of them before turning back to the heat and destruction. “What the hell _happened?_ ”

“The building...” Bepo seems to be fighting tears, but they’re from physical pain. There’s several cuts along his chest, bandaged hastily over his dress shirt. Penguin comes to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but that’s bloodied and bandaged, too. The man’s jaw hardens as he faces Law to explain. 

“We were waiting outside to get in the club with a whole bunch of other people when something inside the Going Merry exploded.” He gestures to the three of them. “We were caught up in force of the blast. Threw us _yards_ away from the door. Didn’t exactly land the most painlessly, but we’re faring somehow.”

The surgeon tries to swallow but his throat constricts from the heat, from the sickening feeling he was getting. “What...about the people in the club?”

Shachi nods to the crowd. “That’s most, if not all of them. According to what people saw from the inside, the blasts came from the ceilings and walls. It was hectic in the beginning because people were rushing to leave the club, but from the outside, it looks like most were able to escape before the flames got this bad.”

Law tries to piece together the clues, because they were all these, but his mind whirls with one thought and one thought only. “Where is Corazon?”

The men before him quiet. “We...haven’t heard any news from him,” Penguin says softly.

The surgeon growls low in his throat before pushing past the trio and practically sprinting towards the crowd. No. Absolutely fucking not. This was not happening.

“ _Move!_ ” he hisses, shoving through the throng of people. His eyes and mouth were robbed of moisture as he approaches, and when he inhales he does so with ash and soot. Law’s body still resisted the movements as he over-exerts himself once more, but he didn’t care. Fuck it _all_ , he didn’t care.

He finds himself a few yards from the billowing wall of flame he was once able to call the entrance. Yes, he was going to willingly dive into a fiery building to search for Corazon, and no, he didn’t care about how much it would hurt. Law takes a few breaths to calm his heart, readying himself for the inevitable pain, then lunges forward. But he’s stopped.

The entrance collapses before him in a heap of smoke and flame, and Law skirts back from the heat, wincing. Fire roared and wood crackled at him, daring the man to take a step closer. And Law would’ve taken the dare, too, if not for the murky silhouettes that struggled through the hot debris a little beyond the entry.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he breathes, heart in his throat. It looked as though they were trying to get through the entrance, but at its demise, had to find another way out. There was a slightly taller figure among the shadows, and his heart skips a few beats. Could it be..? 

Law moves without thinking. Worried escapees call out to him as he enters the hell through a crumbling wall on his left.

The heat is overwhelming. The floor sears his feet and his clothing clings to his skin from sweat. Law brings his shirt over his nose and mouth as he squints through the fire to the hunch of people. They seemed to be crouching down and looking at something. Law grits his teeth. Did they not realize they were in the middle of an inferno?

“Hey!” he calls out hoarsely, coughing at the lack of moisture. His throat punished him by constricting in an attempt to preserve what little liquid it had left, and Law’s coughing fit doubled.

A figure stands up in the smoke. “Oh my god,” the male voice mutters. Louder, it calls out, “Is that you, Law?”

Law feels his heart lodge in his throat. That was Sanji. “Yeah, fuck, I’m coming to help.”

The surgeon licks his chapped lips as he steadily maneuvers around the flaming chunks of wall and ceiling. The bar to his left was destroyed, completely engulfed in wavy tendrils of red. A little ways beyond the bar was the stage, where fire stands as the performer, swirling, waltzing, and waving down at its audience. The dance floor was dotted with small bursts of flame that steadily consumed its surroundings, and parts of the ceiling had collapsed inward, feeding the fires sharp wood. The pockets of leather seats in the wall where Law had sat the first time visiting the club each had sparks of light that were eating away at the tables and couches. Further down, the VIP section was fraught with flames and danger- the fire greedily consumed the light fabric surrounding the tables, the carpet, the alcohol at the bar. Lights dangled treacherously from the ceiling, connected by fraying wires, and sparks flew without rhyme or reason. The once magical flair that enticed Law to the space was now gone, replaced by disastrous perils that pushed life away. A bottle from the bar explodes from behind him, and he jumps at the noise, causing his leg to accidentally brush flame. He curses and jerks away, pausing to rub his right shin gingerly.

“This-” Several dry coughs. “-this way!”

Law focuses on following Sanji’s voice, grimacing against the raging heat that singed the fine hairs off his limbs. He walks parallel to the VIP area on the other side of the club. There’s a hole in the crumbling wall, and the surgeon kicks it down so it’s big enough to carefully step through. As Law comes closer to Sanji’s voice, the other bodies come into view. Zoro is crouching, something on the ground grabbing his attention. Sanji stands behind the green haired, wrapping an arm around a large figure. Next to him is-

Relief buckles his knees, and Law brings a trembling hand to his mouth.

It’s Corazon.

The surgeon would’ve teared up if his tear ducts weren’t fried. The blonde was leaning heavily on Sanji, hunched over slightly, holding his side. Or was it his arm? Something on his left. Corazon turns to him haggardly, and the celebrations are put on pause. The man was a bruised and bloody _mess_. Scratches, scrapes, dirt, and bruises of all colors darken the man’s skin. Not to mention the expression he wore. It made the surgeon very, very nervous. Law couldn’t even begin to put into words just how distraught the blonde looked, a grim contrast to his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor. The expression set him on every edge in the damn building.

“Corazon!” Law cries out, stepping forward quickly and slinging an arm around the man for support. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner.”

The blonde’s breaths are shallow, but he gives Law a weak smile. “I’m glad you’re safe, my son. We can go over details later. But right now, this takes priority.”

Relinquished from his task, Sanji drops to the floor beside Zoro. The pair were dirty, injured, and seemed extremely tired. There’s burns and ripped clothing and blood, and the surgeon frowns at the injuries. They’ve been through the wringer, no doubt.

Law watches Sanji lower with curious eyes. “What takes prior-... _fucking hell_.”

The two dancers were peering under a burnt table. It takes Law about half a second to realize that this is the same desk that Monet sat at. Then another half second to deduce that his crumbling surroundings once stood as the small entryway to the VIP section. The fire had already washed through here and burned down the room and everything in it to near embers. Law hadn’t recognized it. 

But he recognized the man shoved below the desk, body blackened with flame. 

It was Crocodile.

Law feels bile rise up in his throat as he takes in the sight, his brain finally working long enough to discern the scent of burnt flesh in the air. No matter how many fucking times he sees corpses, from his job at Flevlance to his days as a kid, he could never numb to the anguish when he realizes it was someone he knew. Crocodile was practically unrecognizable, save for stray strands of shiny black hair and the barely visible scar that halved his face. From his position and expression, he seemed to have died in tremendous pain.

Law turns away, unable to look at the man’s corpse any longer. “What’re we gonna do about him?” he hears Zoro ask quietly. He sounds strained.

“As cruel as this is, we have to leave him.” Corazon’s voice is weak and brittle coming out of him, and Law’s hold on him tightens. “Emergency services are on the way, let’s leave him to them. We need to get out of here.”

Sanji curses in some language Law could only guess originated in some European country, and he stands swiftly. “Let’s go.”

Law licks his lips again in a vain attempt to moisture them, but his tongue is dry. His eyes burn as he blinks away the pain but he nods, heart heavy. He’s right. They had to go. They couldn’t waste any more time here.

Sanji and Zoro lead the way, forging a path through the debris. The entrance that collapsed in front left them with no choice to go down the hall to the VIP section and exit through the wall there. As they enter the slightly cooler hallway- a small section of the ceiling had caved in, letting smoke escape upwards- Law turns over the previous scene in his mind. Crocodile was dead. He _died_ . But why was he under the desk? He wasn’t even supposed to _be_ there. He was supposedly sick.

Law makes a face as his memory from not even an hour back becomes clearer. He had smelled blood back then. Could it be that Crocodile had been under the desk the entire time? Chills run down his spine at the thought. What if someone had left him there to die?

Zoro stops and bends to study a struggling patch in the wall. “Here, I think I see a place we could kick down to get outside.”

“Thank god,” Sanji says breathlessly. “I’ll help you kick it down.”

Law frowns, deep in thought as the pair begin striking the hot material. The only person who was close to that area was Monet. God, if he ever saw her again, there would be some fucking explaining to do or there’d be hell to pay. He trips over something at his feet, nearly toppling Corazon in the process. The blonde groans painfully, and Law curses an apology.

“Shit, my bad,” he grumbles as the blonde in his arms shakes his head at the words, that it’s okay. Law backtracks, about to step over the object when he pauses, eyes wide. It’s not an object, but a _human being_ . “Jesus fucking _christ_.”

Below him lay Monet, half charred from the explosion. The surgeon makes a strangled sound as he takes in the broken woman. She seemed to be making a dash for the VIP section when the explosions hit. Judging from the damage done to the walls, she was caught right in the middle of it.

There’s a small explosion from the main dance floor of the club, and Sanji looks back worriedly. “That’s only going to get worse, isn’t it?” His gaze falls to Monet and the air leaves his body. “Oh my god...”

“Likely,” Zoro grunts over his shoulder. Then he spots her. “I’m sorry to whoever that woman is, but we’ve got to hurry before we end up like her. Now hurry the fuck up and help me finish kicking down this wall. I can hear it giving way.”

Sanji wordlessly returns to striking against the wall, easing the deteriorating wood outwards, to freedom. Law watches on from under Corazon’s arm silently, unable to help. Monet had been shady from the start, no doubt, but why in the world was she _dead?_ If she was working with security, then they should’ve helped her escape.

If Monet had perished in the explosions, then...who the hell orchestrated this?

Law’s head began to hurt, likely from overheating. Nothing made sense. He tried to wrack his brain for answers but came up with nothing. Frustrated, he pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind for another time. Before him, Zoro and Sanji continue to try and break through the thick wood and brick with a flurry of kicks.

There’s a few breathless moments where all he hears is the pound of melted rubber sole on wall and the energetic crackle of flames. Then finally, _finally_ there’s a breakthrough. The wall breaks off onto the ground outside, garnering the attention of some bystanders.

“Go, go now!” Zoro yells at Law, and the surgeon doesn’t think twice before making a dash for the hole with Corazon. Law ducks his head and holds the tattered black boa close to him as the two crash through the opening, landing in a tangle of limbs on hot grass, wood and brick. The surgeon groans as another jolt of pain wrecks his left side. Zoro and Sanji follow soon after, crashing onto the ground with pained grunts of their own. Behind them, the Going Merry folds in on itself, shuddering with another internal explosion. The crash blows out a heaping ball of black smoke into the air. As people pull them farther away from the heat and into the cool of the night, the surgeon watches the building fall apart with a touch of sadness. Though there was no reason to be sentimental in the midst of all of this, yet Law was astounded to find out that he was, just a little.

He had unknowingly become fond of the Going Merry.

Law had met Luffy here, after all. 

After their encounter, he’s spent countless days and nights in the club. He had memories of this place that reminded him of the early awkward days of their relationship. Of the nights him and his friends would come to relax once in a while over drinks. Of the times backstage where Sanji and Zoro would fight like cats and dogs to the tune of Luffy’s laughter. Of the times where Corazon would sweep him in an unknowing hug, squeezing him until he had to tap out.

It wasn’t the Going Merry’s fault that shady business came and took her life. 

Law must have been delirious at this point, he almost had half a mind to apologize to the dying structure. How the words of remorse end up on his tongue, muttered under his breath he doesn’t know. But what he does know was that he most _definitely_ had to be delirious at this point, because he swears he hears a response on the wind.

_You’ve always treated me well...thank you._

Law blinks owlishly up at the flames encompassing the Going Merry. God, he really _was_ losing it. Buildings were talking. 

The bystanders had let them go once they were a safer distance from the danger. The man breaks eye contact with the bright fire for Corazon, who was laying serenely on his stomach, turned away from him. Law reaches out and jostles his shoulder gently. When he doesn’t rouse a response from the blonde, panic takes hold of Law. Was the man more injured than he let on?

“Corazon,” Law says urgently. He pushes with more force. “Dad.” He feels his breath come out in harsh huffs. “ _Dad!_ ”

There’s something being lowered next to Corazon, and strong hands heave him onto the stretch of white. Law watches helplessly as metal bars extend and Corazon is lifted into the air, disappearing out of his sight. Further beyond where the blonde laid was Zoro, who was panting on the grass with his back to Law. Men and women in dark uniforms swiftly descend upon him, asking him questions in low voices and hauling him onto another stretch of white, which Law’s brain finally identifies as a gurney. He squints lazily at the back of one of the men close to him, and he has to read the words a few times before they make any sort of sense.

They were EMTs from Flevance.

Thank god, thank _god_.

Almost as soon as Zoro leaves, he feels his own body being gently laid on his back. There’s a lot of people surrounding him, and he makes sense of none of them, nor the questions they ask. Expert hands position themselves about his body and raise him swiftly onto something soft and cold, but comfortable. As he’s strapped down for transport, Law glances to the right. He sees Sanji sitting up, refusing treatment and yelling at the EMTs about something. Law catches tidbits, but concludes something awful has happened to Zoro, and that their focus should be on the green haired instead of him.

Well shit.

“Law!”

The surgeon’s headache was growing to astronomical heights at this point, and he almost doesn’t recognize the voice. Law isn’t sure how his lids are so heavy, but they are, and it takes him a hot minute to open his eyes again to the man calling him. The EMTs around him are kind enough to pause for the quick exchange. 

Law takes in hot air through his mouth. “Bepo.”

The blonde was crying. “Law...god, you _terrified_ us. Please be okay. We saw you jump into the building and we thought-” His big, puppy eyes swell with tears that flow silently, letting the unspoken words hang in the air.

“Law!” cuts off Shachi, poking his head over the blonde’s shoulder. He’d obviously been crying, but he masks it with anger. “You better not be fucking dead or I’m gonna _kill_ you, you bastard.”

Penguin pokes his head over the other blonde’s shoulder, fraught with worry. “We’ll meet you there with Luffy, okay?”

Law finds an agreement slip past his lips before he’s wheeled forward. As he gets situated into the ambulance, the surgeon tiredly sighs at the familiarity of the scene. It was the second time he was injured in a van that night. At least he didn’t have to fight for his life this time. 

...He hopes.

He was pretty fucked up from everything that transpired. Maybe he didn’t have to fight _others_ for his life, maybe he had to fight _himself_. Law didn’t know the full extent of his injuries, but judging from the frantic whispers and hands flying over him, the situation wasn’t good. His body hummed from pain as if to drive the point home. It drove it home and asked him to sleep, because his lids came down heavy and low over his eyes, closing without his permission. It’s okay though, because it felt as though his head was swimming and he was drowning, so the extra leverage above the waves was greatly appreciated. Almost simultaneously, Law gives in to his limbs’ exhausted pleas, finally allowing them to rest. His body turns slack under the EMTs, and he eases his mind into a relaxed state.

As soon as the water ebbs away from his mind, Law drifts off into a soundless sleep.

A cloaked man watches as the medical vehicles drive away with the injured. Authorities work quickly to calm and disperse the crowd, and soon there’s fire fighters on the scene, spraying gushes of water onto the flames. He watches on sadly, and with a hint of deja vu, as the fire swells despite the efforts to put it down. The glint of the flame catches his golden tuft of hair in a subtle glow, and illuminates his high arching bows and deep frown. Feeling too exposed, he curls the fabric tighter about him, concealing his body. He was an idiot to think that the fight was over. It fucking happened _again_. He turns away from the scene with his mind set.

No more hiding. It was time to stand up and fight back.

\---

Law hears him before he sees him.

He makes a small noise, stirring. His right hand reaches out to the voice, searching, wanting some sort of contact. Law is rewarded with soft hands tangling around his own, and he sighs lightly. Opening his eyes required a strength he didn’t have, but he does it because he missed him.

Luffy’s eyes are red as he meets his gaze. He breaks out into a sad smile when he sees Law looking at him, wells filling up with tears again. “You told me you’d come back,” he whispers.

Law’s expression falls. He cranes his neck to their intertwined fingers. “I didn’t mean to lie.” He shakily brings up their hands and plants soft kisses on Luffy’s knuckles. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs.

Luffy’s breath catches from above him. “I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“Should...we leave?”

Law rests his forehead against Luffy’s hand. He knew the others were here from their voices, but he wanted to pretend that they weren’t. 

“It’s fine,” Luffy tells Shachi, voice cracking. 

Law leans back, hand still laced with Luffy’s, and looks about him. He was in a hospital room in Flevance, likely on the seventh floor, the burn unit. Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi lined the left side of his bed, and Luffy stood on his right. He looks down at himself, and he’s dressed in a simple gown, a light blanket covering him up to his chest. His head hurt like a motherfucker, and there were dull aches all over his body.

But he wasn’t important now.

“Where’s Corazon?”

Luffy’s expression turns bittersweet. “He’s resting in the recovery room from his surgery.”

That caught his attention. “Surgery?”

“You were badly injured,” Penguin begins from beside him, “but Corazon’s _life_ was in danger. He apparently had some pretty bad internal bleeding.”

“He got out of surgery like, an hour ago,” Bepo chimes in softly. “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up before we go see him.”

Law brings his hands to rake over his eyes, taking deep breaths. He was okay. “Thank god. Oh my god.”

Luffy squeezes his hand slightly. “I already visited Sanji. He was pretty much fine. I mean, as fine as someone who’s been in an explosive fire could really be. He has pretty nasty burns and cuts all over, but he’s faring well.”

Penguin makes a sound beside Law. “I saw him and Zoro leading people out of the club. If anyone’s gonna be more injured than usual, it’s those two.”

The surgeon feels his eyes round. “They’ve been enduring those flames to _help_ people?”

At the dark haired’s nod, Law’s gaze lowers to Penguin’s knees in amazement. Those fuckers had hearts of gold. Law felt like he was going to suffocate the few minutes he was in the club. He couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to be in there for an extended period of time, helping others evacuate, disregarding your own safety until others’ were insured. It makes the surgeon see the two in a new light, pun unintended. Especially Zoro.

Speaking of which.

“What about Zoro?” Law asks. A dark shadow comes over Penguin.

Luffy’s voice is strained above him. “He...is still in surgery.”

Law feels his stomach drop. “My god, is he okay?”

The silence that followed in the room after was thick enough for Law to think he was suffocating. His eyes snapped wildly between the men, waiting for someone to speak, but no one was speaking, and dread surged hot and fast through his body.

“What happened?” he croaks.

It’s Shachi who responds. “When we saw you and the others crash through the building...all eyes went to Zoro.” He looks to the floor. “He was bleeding. A lot. I don’t know what happened, but there was this giant gash across his chest. Though the heat from the flames should’ve closed it somewhat, he was still bleeding so much.”

Bepo palms his eyes. “It was honestly one of the scariest things I’d ever seen. It looked...really fucking bad.”

At Law’s horrified expression, Shachi grims. “We were talking to his surgeons before they went into the OR. They said that it was a miracle he was still alive despite all the blood he lost.”

The surgeon was reeling. “Holy shit...” Zoro’s life was in danger just like Corazon’s had been. The man could’ve fucking _died_. The news makes a cold ripple go through Law. Now that he thought about it, he never saw Zoro’s front. The man was being careful to not worry him like he probably did Sanji. He was too consumed with Corazon to take notice.

“You’ve been out for a few hours now, so his surgery should be in its final stages.” Penguin leans forward on his knees and rubs his eyes tiredly. “We promised Sanji that if we got any news to tell him. He’d fight the nurses to go visit, if he has to.”

Law’s throat dries. “What time _is_ it, anyway?”

Luffy whips out his phone. “It’s ten after five.”

Fuck. “I’ve been out for...over four hours?” And Zoro was _still_ in surgery? That wasn’t good.

Luffy bites his lip and tries to blink the tears away. He nods over to the Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo. “They came and got me just before one. I almost couldn’t believe my ears when I heard the news. But when I came here and saw you…” He blows out a long stream of cool air, trying to stop himself from crying. “God, I was terrified. You had so many doctors and nurses fussing over you. It just reminded me of Ace and I...”

Luffy sighs shakily, giving him a rueful smile. “You know, I’m _really_ tired of waking up to news of a fire in the middle of the night, where someone I love is hurt.”

Law’s heart drops at the words. God, he was such an insensitive idiot. How could he have reminded Luffy of the one thing he didn’t want to get reminded of? The poor boy’s mental state was probably shot to shit, having two of the closest people in his life in a hospital bed within a little over a week of each other.

And love? They yet to say the words to each other. They’ve felt it in the air, sure, but they’ve never voiced it. It’s heartbreaking that the first time it’s used is in a hospital room.

The surgeon stretches out his arms as best he can with the IVs attached to them, and Luffy melts into them, choking on a sob. Law feels his little heart racing against his chest as his own clenched with guilt. No matter how the events of the night unfolded, and how it wasn’t Law’s fault, this was not right. The younger did not deserve to be hurting so much like this because of his recklessness. It wasn’t fair.

“I’m so sorry, Luffy,” Law sighs deeply against Luffy’s hair. He plants slow loving kisses on his hairline. “I’m sorry.”

Luffy raises himself just high enough to get eye level with the surgeon. His eyes are wet but determined. “Stop apologizing to me.”

Law furrows his brows slightly at the authority in his voice. Luffy holds his gaze levelly as he continues, “I don’t know what happened to you, but something…something bad was happening at the Going Merry, wasn’t it? And you were trying to figure it out.”

He jerks his head in the other men’s direction. “They told me you asked them to go with you as insurance or something. You wouldn’t say that unless you were going into something risky.”

Law studies him carefully. “If you knew, then...why did you say what you said earlier? About me not coming back?”

Luffy pulls away from him and gives him the best glower he can manage, which turns out to be an indignant pout. “A little payback of sorts...” His shoulders drop. “For scaring the living hell outta me.”

There’s another apology on his lips, but Luffy looks at him pointedly, and Law swallows it. 

Shachi fidgets in the corner of Law’s vision. “We should probably leave after all.”

Luffy shakes his head. “No. Let’s just...go visit Corazon, okay? I’m sure he’s lonely in the recovery room without all of us. We’ve held him up long enough.”

Penguin stands. “That’s true. Law, can you walk?”

The surgeon finally reigns in his mind from Corazon’s situation to tune in to his own body. There’s pain for sure, but it’s much duller than it was before. His nose vibrated with warmth from smashing it against the wooden bench in the van, and the side that got kicked tingled with medicine. The bullet wound on his shoulder nearly made him woozy with pain, but if he grit his teeth he could muster enough strength to drown out the feeling. Law could tell that there’s been swelling in his face, but it seems to have gone down significantly. Then there were the burns that rattled his frame with hot, tender sores. Each and every one of them competed to see which could out-throb the other.

To be completely honest, Law didn’t want to move. His body was nowhere near ready for him to be awake and walking about.

Yet here he was, sitting up in bed and having Luffy and Shachi support him on either side. Penguin moves to his side to yank out the tubes that disappear under his skin. He braces his hand on his forearm and gives him an apologetic glance.

“Sorry for this, Law. Grit your teeth.”

The surgeon does as instructed, but still hisses at the sharp pain of the tube leaving him. Then it doubles. Triples. The Law squeezes his eyes shut and holds his breath, grimacing as he loses count.

Then it’s over, and Law lets out the air in pained pants. “Shit,” he curses, looking up and down his arms. Two punctures at both wrists and one at each elbow. What the fuck.

“You lost a lot of fluids,” Bepo reminds quietly, watching Shachi and Luffy ease him onto his feet. 

As Law finally stands up, supported by Luffy, he turns to Bepo as he continues. “Sometimes we have to add multiple to prevent burn shock, and make sure that proper amounts of oxygen return to the affected areas.”

“Ah.” The information makes his head pound. Standing makes his head pound. He just had a massive, never ending headache. “Could I get some water?”

Shachi grabs a half empty bottle from his bag and passes it to Luffy, who unscrews the top and hands it to Law. The surgeon partakes of the liquid greedily, rivulets of water crawling down to his chin and throat. 

He sighs as he removes the bottle. “What room is Corazon in?”

“Recovery Room 7A,” Bepo answers, standing. His tears are long gone, having dried them at Law’s awakening. “Come on, I’ll lead you all there.”

The party makes way for the doctor, and he glides through them to the door. Penguin trails him, followed by Shachi. Luffy grunts under Law’s weight as he tries to move, and Law tries to situate himself more on his own feet.

“It’s okay. Lean,” Luffy urges, wrapping his arm more firmly around Law’s waist. “I can handle it.”

Law laughs weakly as he takes a few steps forward with him. “Are you trying to say I’m fat? I’m hurt, Luffy.”

They steadily walk through the door, held open for them by Penguin. Under him, Luffy scoffs sarcastically. “Yeah, I can _see_ that.”

Law frowns. Not the reaction he was going for. Luffy’s been through a lot of shit- now was really not the time for jokes, as much as he wanted to lighten the mood to make the teen feel better.

They follow Bepo down the familiar hallways of the burn unit. Law chances a glance back at his door. He had been in Room 711. It’s a hop and skip away from where Ace used to be. Law swallows thickly but returns to the front, where they pass rooms with increasing numbers.

Bepo turns into a dimly lit hall, just past the final doors of ‘720’ and ‘721’. A gray sign above welcomes them into the area, reading ‘Recovery Rooms’. 

The blonde stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him, expression morphing into one of terror.

“ _What the hell..._ ”

Penguin and Shachi join the blonde at his side, eyes going wide at the scene. “Good god...” 

Luffy and Law exchange worried glances as they slowly catch up to the men, wondering what they’re seeing that’s got them so riled up. As they round the corner and face the short hall, Law makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat and tenses harshly against the teen. Luffy shakes beside him.

“What...the fuck is this?” Luffy whispers.

It’s the body of a nurse sprawled out on the floor, blood haloing her body. There’s a bullet between her eyes, and her face is frozen mid-scream.

Shachi and Bepo are by her side in an instant, checking desperately for signs of life, for any sort of movement, any reaction. Luffy’s grip on him is painfully tight, but it grounds Law from dashing after his friends to check to see if she was okay. But it was so painfully obvious she wasn’t.

The woman was dead.

Penguin’s eyes slid to the door to his right, kicked down off its hinges. Law follows his gaze and feels cold grip his body. “That’s...that’s 7A,” the surgeon breathes. He feels his heart beat at a merciless pace in his ears. No. No, no no, this wasn’t happening. He was supposed to be _fine_ , straight out of surgery, resting. He was supposed to be _recovering_.

Law wrestles out of Luffy’s grip and beats Penguin through the door. Every hair on his body stood on end as he entered, panting. A curtain from the ceiling was pulled around the bed, masking the patient from prying eyes. As he approaches the curtain, the smell attacks his senses. It’s familiar. Metallic. Law swallows thickly as he wrestles with the reality of it all. This had to be some sort of dream, and he was going to wake up any moment. The surgeon feels himself shaking as he brings up a clammy hand to draw back the cover. He goes so, so still at the scene before him.

Corazon laid on the bed with thick blood oozing over his chest. His trademark black feathers, dirted with red, cushioned him against the bed. Through the mess of soiled clothing, the floor under Law gives way as he sees a slew of bullet holes. There’s so fucking _many_ of them, and they riddle his entire torso mercilessly. It’s needlessly cruel. Whoever did this wanted Corazon to suffer greatly before he died, but for some odd reason, the blonde had a peaceful smile on his face.

A _smile!_

“Look at what’s in his hands,” Penguin says softly, just a hair louder than the thick silence.

Law wrenches his eyes away from the blonde’s face to his hands, which were slack by his sides on the bed. In his right lay his abandoned cellphone. Penguin glances up at him. “Is it possible he was…?”

The surgeon’s fingers fly to his own phone, trembling hands unlocking it and discovering a new text from the blonde. Law’s air leaves him as he opens the final message from his father.

_i hope you’re recovering well_

_my son <3<3 im quite hurt _

_apparently, but the doctors here_

_are awesome. got me patched up in_

_no time~ <3 we have so much to _

_talk about regarding what happened_

_tonight, but thats a convo for_

_another day. I can’t wait to see_

_your smiling face again~ i miss you._

_i love you. get back to me soon :((_

God, he even said he loved him. The word was seldom exchanged between the two, because they didn’t need it. They already knew. But seeing it in writing with such finalization made Law choke on his tears as they flowed silently down his face. There’s a gaping hole in his chest as his mind finally comes to terms with the fact that his father was really gone from this world. The surgeon realizes that Corazon was, quite literally, his heart. He gave him the emotions to function in this shitty world, and he could sure as hell take them back. Because here Law was, empty, broken, and shaken to the core. His shoulders heave with quiet sobs, grieving over the loss of the beloved man. Penguin has given him space, and was inching towards the door with each passing second.

Through the blur of his tears, something catches his eye.

The surgeon braces himself against waves of pain as he wipes the wetness away with the back of his hand and takes in Corazon’s body once more. He squints through the tears, blinking them out his eyes. Then it comes into focus.

And everything goes red.

There’s a breathless moment when the world slows to a stop, and everything is so silent one could hear a pin drop. There’s a growl in the quiet, so animalistic and dangerous and dark, and it’s strange that it was coming from Law. “Penguin.”

The man, whose hand was on the door handle, jumps at being summoned so threateningly. His eyes dart between Law’s back and the edge of the bed where he sees Corazon’s feet. “...Yes?” he squeaks.

“Come look at this.”

The black haired nurse is left with no choice but to obey. Not that he could have refused regardless, but there was something about the way that Law said the command that made his limbs twitch from frightening anticipation.

When Penguin appears beside him, he studies Corazon closely. When he sees it, his eyes widen, and he turns to Law, jaw slack. “Is that..?”

Law nods, fury hardening his gaze. In his silent, red world, there’s a gate with a lock. Thick tape, engraved with Corazon’s smile, criss cross about the barricade, the words ‘DO NOT OPEN’ repeated on the plastic. Behind the iron bars stands a dangerous figure of swirling heat and flame. It smiles evilly. 

The surgeon feels as though every cell in his body caught fire. “It is.”

The figure pounds on its confinements, desperate to be let out. There’s a foggy resemblance to Corazon standing a ways away from the bars, smiling teasingly as he twirls a ring with a key on his finger. The fiery form burns brighter, snarling at Corazon, and the blonde sticks out a tongue as he walks away, bouncing on his heels. Then the figure of Corazon disappears, and the keys drop to the floor. The form behind bars rejoices at the sight, but then Law’s there to pick them up, and a scowl replaces his cheers. The surgeon looks between the lock before him and the keys in his dark hands, blackened with grief. The swirl of flame grins to wide it splits its face in two.

Usually, it would take Law remembering the blonde’s smile to get the figure to calm down. Or he would recall the times they spent together growing up. Worked like a charm every time. As of late, Law would even show it his stubbornness to only show Luffy his best sides, and the figure would defeatedly slink back into the recesses of his memory, of his mind. Law had let it out just earlier that morning in the van with his captors, for the first time in a long time. The surgeon needed its ruthlessness if he wanted to live. It wreaked havoc, which saved his life, but Law ushered him back behind bars quickly. It being out for too long wasn’t good- Law didn’t want to break down what Corazon tried so hard to build up. The figure had protested, but reluctantly returned when it saw Law focusing on the situation at the Going Merry, earnest and genuinely worried.

But now it turned aggressive, raging savagely at the world with bared teeth, and it begged, no, it _demanded_ to be let out. To be let loose once again. To continue its reign of terror from sixteen years back.

Law’s eyes never leaves the object nearly hidden under the folds of dirty red feathers. It’s not black like the others.

It’s pink.

It’s dipped in blood like the others, but it’s an unmistakable pink. A recognizable pink. It’s like a fuckin _signature_ . It’s like claiming this murder as a victory, _his_ victory. Law knows that the feather was left there on purpose. That conniving man wouldn’t be so thorough as to kill and leave behind such incriminating evidence without reason. It’s almost as if the man was inviting, _urging_ Law to come after him, to seek him out and discover the truth. The whole thing was a fucking _game_ to him. He wanted to laugh as Law played along, dancing in the palm of his hand.

Because that’s the type of man Doflamingo was.

“That’s Doflamingo’s feather, isn’t it?”

Law doesn’t turn to Luffy, who stood beside him. The teen had probably been there the entire time, pained as he took in the scene. Law was so blinded by anger, he never noticed.

Law isn’t sure how he musters enough strength to speak. “It is. The fucker, he knows I’d fucking see this shit. I can’t believe he…” His hands ball into fists so tight his entire arm shakes with the force.

“I’m so sorry, Law,” Luffy says sadly, features pulled downward. The surgeon makes a sound of acknowledgment in the back of his throat. It’s so unlike Law and it catches Luffy off guard. He wonders briefly what the older could be thinking, then doesn’t, because that much should be obvious.

The teen draws in a shuddering breath. “He wants you to go after him.”

At Law’s stiff nod, Luffy gently touches his arm to try and ease the tension. It does nothing. “This might sound really messed up, but...I can’t help but think this is some sort of trap.”

“Funny,” Law scoffs humorlessly. “Me too. It’s a sick, twisted one, too. But Doflamingo fucking asked for it, so he’s gonna fucking get it.”

Penguin lets out a long string of colorful curses, turning away from the bed and heading towards the cloaked window. He pulls back the curtains slightly to watch the warming skies, and his body language is from back in the day. Calculating, poised. “Why would he do it?”

“To silence him.” Law’s words are flat and emotionless. “Corazon must have discovered something that he didn’t like. Question is, what was it?”

Penguin furrows his brows. “Like the drug?”

“Worse,” the surgeon frowns so deeply he probably left permanent lines. “The _truth_.”

“Hey,” Luffy interrupts suddenly, looking between the two of them with angry confusion. “What the fuck? Why are you guys acting so calm and rational about this? Corazon, he-” He turns a pointed glare in Law’s direction. “Your dad just got killed, and you’re acting like a detective in a murder mystery!”

Law almost laughs. Calm? _Rational?_ There was nothing calm or rational about this at _all_. Everything inside him was imploding. His mind was so far gone that Law detached himself from it just to keep from going down with the sinking ship. Everything was cold, so freezing fucking cold from the ice that pumped through his veins at the sight. It chilled him to the bone and ripped out everything warm and right in the world.

The surgeon was about to lose a fucking _grip_ on himself. On the Law that Corazon worked so hard to raise with love, the Law that craved human connection, the Law that lived as normally as possible, the Law that grew to be with Luffy. It was slipping, burning in the fire that was slowly making its way out from the gates within his mind. The silence around him grows to an almost deafening roar, and he hears himself speaking.

“Luffy.”

The teen freezes at the way he says his name, and Penguin from the window purses his lips. He was used to this feeling, of being overwhelmed and terrified and compliant all at the same time, but Luffy was not. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Law lies low through gritted teeth.

The surgeon turns from the bed, the cavern where his heart used to be throbbing painfully. His mind drains everything out to a numbing hum. Luffy’s calling after him, but his cries fall victim to the silence. Shachi seemed to be trying to say something as well, but he too falls on deaf ears. After what seems like miles of walking, he gets to the door of the room and exits, closing his eyes. He hears nothing in his world of red for a long, long time.

Then finally, there’s a sound in the silence.

The sound of a lock coming undone, falling to the ground in a heap of metal and chain. Maniacal laughter rings through his head, drunk on the giddy feeling of freedom. When Law opens his eyes, he’s no longer the Law he should be, and he knows it. 

“...Law?” Shachi calls out tentatively from the ground on his right. He’s still with Bepo beside the woman, except with noticeably more bodies surrounding them. “Are you alright?”

The surgeon gives him a wary look. He wanted to sleep everything away. “No.”

It’s his voice, the dark undertones to it, that makes the redhead and blonde pause. They exchange troubled glances before standing. Bepo is serious as he marches past Law into the room, Shachi right on his heels. There’s a strangled cry from within, and the doctors swarming the woman snap to the sound.

Law lets them do their thing as he stalks away, needing a breather from it all. He glares hard at the floor with his hands shoved in his pockets. His father has passed away. No, he was murdered. Murdered in cold blood, without remorse or sympathy. The blonde had even wanted to see him again, god damn it, but his life was brutally ripped away from him.

His head was nothing but flames.

_I’m sorry, Corazon_ , he thinks, and there’s regret. There’s grief. There’s remorse.

And there’s an all encompassing rage. 

_I’m sorry I gave in to him, even after all you did to seal him away_. His world turns a more vivid red. 

_But I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back this time._

**_⎡ END OF PHASE ONE ⎦_ **

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I mention this story would have phases? And that this was the first of three? ...No? Oopsies, haha~ I think the second part is the shortest, and the third part is...something else. Thank you for reading, as always. Until the next~
> 
> P.S. If you’re having trouble imagining Law’s inner mind turmoil thing, if you’ve watched Naruto, think of the jail Kurama was in. It’s exactly that.  
> P.P.S. Fun fact. This chapter is what sparked the idea of this entire saga of a story, hence the title.


	25. Rice Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Sanji did when Zoro woke up was slap him. Shit looked like it hurt, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the love last chapter~ Now, onward to this one!

\---

**25\. Rice Crackers**

\---

The first thing Sanji did when Zoro woke up was slap him. Shit looked like it hurt, too.

The doctors had nearly kicked him out for that stunt. What the hell was this patient doing hurting another patient, one that had just woken up from anesthesia, no less? Law had to calm them down, ensuring everything would be fine, which was funny considering it should really be the other way around.

Zoro didn’t seem to mind much, though. The long surgery left him a shell of his former self- now he was more compliant. Docile, tame. It shocked Law when he first entered the room, but Penguin told him that he’d probably go back to normal as he healed. No wonder the strike didn’t faze him as much as it would’ve before.

He touched the stinging skin softly, gaze cast downward. The blonde glared at him, growling. “No one fucking asked you to protect me.” There’s tears in his voice.

The green haired doesn’t meet Sanji’s gaze. “But-”

“But _nothing_ , you piece of shit.” Sanji adds on a slew of curses in French. On Law’s left, Luffy squeezes his arm tighter, as if scared of the insults he couldn’t understand. The surgeon had to admit, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that, either. “What were you thinking, pushing me out the way like that?”

Zoro blinks at him groggily. “You were gonna get hit,” he states plainly, like that was all the explanation needed, and Sanji makes a noise that clearly expresses his dissatisfaction.

“I can cover my own ass if I need to,” Sanji grits.

Zoro’s eyes soften. “I know.”

Anger hardens Sanji’s form. “Then why the hell did you take the strike from that guy? I could’ve shoved a foot so far up his ass-”

“It’s alright, Sanji.” The green haired fixes his gaze on something above Sanji’s shoulder. “It’s just. My body moved before I even knew what was happening. I just saw the guy with the sword swing at you and I...I blanked.”

The blonde doesn’t have a response to that. Behind him, Shachi snorts. 

“Who the hell carries around a sword in this day and age?” he mutters under his breath. When Law gives him a pointed look, his lips pucker shut.

Not long after the revelation with Corazon, Zoro was announced to have finally left surgery and was waking up. It was a distraction for Law and he took it. Of course, they had alerted the blonde on the update, and he had rushed to the room faster than any one of them. Well of course he did. The others were still drained from the passing of Corazon, and had all followed sluggishly. All the energy seemed to have seeped from the room they stood in- visitors were usually limited to two, but Law’s clout allowed it- and it created this unspoken pall of sadness. Sanji, however, was in his own little world with Zoro, and they couldn’t bear to interrupt with the dire news.

Some of the fight leaves Sanji’s body, and he sighs from deep in his chest. “How do you feel?”

Zoro finally meets the blonde’s eyes. “Like I got run over by a truck.”

“Good thing you’re still in this world,” Shachi offers, and Penguin elbows him in the side.

“Lemme see,” Sanji says, gesturing to his chest. “I wanna see what you saved me from.”

Zoro fidgets for a moment, unsure, and Law comes up beside Sanji. “Let me take a look as well.”

At the surgeon’s words, Zoro finally crumples under the pressure. He fingers the neckline of his hospital gown, hesitant, but then Sanji’s there, easing the fabric off his shoulders. The gown was backless and the ties weren’t fastened, so it comes undone easily. 

Law feels Sanji beside him tense, and he can fully understand why. It’s not pretty, but the surgeons operating on him seem to have done a good job.

There’s bandages wrapped generously over the entire course of his torso. The wound left traces of blood on the white, giving the onlookers a general idea of how big the injury was. The line of red was drawn in a ragged line from his left shoulder down to his lower right abdomen. There was no way it _wouldn’t_ scar, and no way to hide it from curious stares if he went shirtless. It was front, center, and prominent on Zoro’s chest, forever a signature part of the man.

Sanji lets out a low breath and silently covers the bandages again. “You’ve gotta be shitting me...”

Law exhales slowly through his nose. “I think you should give him more credit. That can’t be painless, you know.”

“I know,” Sanji chokes, “I know, I just...” He shakes his head. “This idiot just didn’t have to fucking _do it_.”

The surgeon quiets at the words, unsure of how to comfort him. Zoro flashes teeth with a curl of his lips. “But I did. And I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

That earns him a punch in the gut from Sanji, and though he pulled his strength from the hit, it still made Zoro hiss from pain. Law’s hands are on his shoulders, steering him away from the man’s injury. “Calm down, Sanji! There’s no reason to pummel the guy.”

The blonde stills at Law’s touch but the fire doesn’t leave his eyes. “Promise me you won’t do that shit again and I won’t.” It’s directed at Zoro.

The injured man coughs a few times, holding his stomach gingerly. “I can promise, but I’m letting you know right now that there’s no guarantee I won’t break it.”

“You conniving little shit.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Sanji.”

“Little fucking- wait, what?”

Luffy comes up to the bed, holding out a hand between Sanji and Zoro. “Hey break it up, you two.”

Sanji turns to him, cheeks slightly flushed. “Hold up, he just said my name when we weren’t actually fighting-”

“Not fighting? Is that so?” Penguin speaks up from behind them. “Because I could’ve sworn Zoro’s gut just got a fistful of Sanji.”

Sanji groans, and his cheeks redden. “ _Please_ re-word that.”

Shachi has to dig a bit to find a smile. “You...fisted Zoro?”

“Punched,” the blonde insists. “Punched is what you’re looking for.”

Bepo is quiet at the exchange, unable to find it in him to add to the conversation.

Law moves to sit down on the chairs on Zoro’s left as the other men engage in a conversation the surgeon didn’t care to hear. Luffy joins him, and together they face the green haired. Zoro has turned to them, the sparkle of humor in his eyes now gone, replaced by exhaustion.

“What happened in the Going Merry, Zoro?” Law begins quietly. The surgeon feels along his right and slips his hand into Luffy’s. “How did everything start?”

The man on the bed stares at him for a lingering moment before his gaze slides up to the ceiling. “God, I don’t even know myself.”

Law waits patiently for him to continue, and when he speaks, the other men have calmed themselves down to listen in as well.

“After I performed, me and Sanji, we were backstage, right behind the curtains.” Zoro lowers his eyes at the memories. “Then we heard some kind of struggle from inside the dressing room. We went in and looked around but there was nothing. Then...”

“Corazon tumbled out of the manager’s office,” Sanji finishes for him. He moves to sit on the bed, backside casually brushing Zoro’s right knee. The green haired’s attention snaps to the touch but doesn’t comment. “He was holding his side and someone was coming after him. We couldn’t get a good look at him, but the guy kept rubbing his nose.” The blonde makes a face. “It was kind of gross, actually.”

“Trebol,” Law breathes, and Sanji raises a questioning brow at him. The surgeon clears his throat and motions for Sanji to continue. No point in explaining how he knew now.

The blonde shrugs. “Anyway, so this guy- Trebol you said? Is chasing Corazon. Zoro and I help him take the man down. Guess he didn’t plan for taking on three people at once, because he gets overpowered pretty easily. But he got Corazon pretty bad. His entire side was bleeding.” 

He brightens. “Where is Corazon, anyway? I haven’t seen him since they took him away.”

Law’s breath leaves him for a moment and there’s this painfully thick silence that fills the air. His heart, or the place where it used to be, explodes with pain all over again, so intense that it leaves him dizzy. Luffy squeezes his hand in support and turns up to Sanji, slowly shaking his head. The topic should be avoided. “What happened next?”

The blonde gives him a questioning look but continues on regardless. “Well after Trebol is down, Corazon wanted to give him a text, let him know what happened.” He gives Law a nod.

Zoro chimes back in. “Can you believe that he still wanted Sanji to perform? Said he didn’t want to worry the audience. How could we _not_ worry after seeing that?”

“I said hell the fuck no, I’m not stepping on that stage until I knew what was going on,” the blonde sighs. “But he couldn’t even answer that, because then more of them came into the dressing room. They swarmed like fucking...oh god, what’s the word?”

“Cockroaches?” Shachi suggests. Sanji turns to him, snapping. “That’s it.”

“They were all going for Corazon, so he went and ran, said he would draw them away to him. Zoro and I though, we were still shook from it all. And we wanted answers, so...we followed him.” The blonde grew quieter and quieter by the word. Law could guess what happened next.

Zoro takes over. “Out of nowhere, they started attacking us. Keep in mind we’re in, what, seven inch heels? Not much we could do in terms of offense. We tried our best, and we were able to take down a few of ‘em, but there was a time where one of them got the upper hand on us.” His hands go down the length of his scar, then motions to Sanji. “Then this happened.”

The blonde watches on, pained, but defers to the floor. “When I saw Zoro go down...I don’t know what came over me. I went a little crazy, I guess. One minute we were surrounded by those guys, and the next, I’m out of breath, and they were all on the ground.”

The room quiets at the words. Law knew Zoro could get aggressive, but a furious Sanji was something he did _not_ want to experience. Imagining the man becoming so enraged that he takes down fully grown men in _heels_ was terrifying.

Sanji’s next words come out hushed. “When they were all down, we took a breather to come to terms with everything going on. And also to try to stop his bleeding. I tried my best but I’d never seen so much blood in my _life_ , I really thought...”

Zoro shifts his leg against Sanji, showing him that he was still very much alive and right there beside him. “We spent a few minutes patching me up with this one’s mediocre doctoral skills.”

“I’ll open your wound again. Don’t tempt me.”

The green haired chuckles weakly, but doesn’t encourage the threat. “When we finally made it to the main space of the club, there were people in black _everywhere_. It looked like a scene straight out of a movie. Blocking the doors, the exits, anywhere that could lead to somewhere. Poor guests were scared to death. We were lucky we weren’t spotted the second we opened the door to the VIP area. Closed that shit so fast.”

“Were they security?” Law asks, curious. After a hum of thought, Zoro nods. 

“Now that you mention it, I’m pretty sure they were.”

The surgeon frowns deeply. That further confirmed Corazon’s suspicions that they were working with Doflamingo. The fact that Trebol was attacking Corazon and was the head of security sealed the deal. But that only raised even more questions.

What exactly were those guys planning, trapping everyone in?

A sudden thought came to Law, and he feels his stomach drop. He pulls out his phone and scrolls up through the texts Corazon sent. There, sent at 12:11 AM.

“‘I took a lot of them down but they’ve blocked the exits so I can’t leave,’” Law reads aloud. He turns off the device. “What if they trapped everyone in because Trebol wasn’t able to finish what he started?”

Luffy grimaces at the heartless wording, but Penguin pounders the thought. “Most likely.”

“After we saw the situation, we knew we couldn’t just sit still,” Sanji says, brows furrowed. “We went back to the dressing room. First, we changed. No way we were gonna be able to take down guys with our whole asses out. Then I tried to brainstorm a plan, but it’s more useful talking to a brick wall than talking strategy to this idiot.”

When Zoro tiredly smiles at the comment, Sanji sputters. “I mean, I literally _told_ him we should wait it out a bit, see how the situation pans, but you know what this fucker does? Goes to the stage- mind you, he’s still practically cut in half- marches through the curtains, and fucking _yells_ at them.”

“Told the guys milling about to go fuck themselves,” Zoro’s smile widens. “They didn’t like that very much.”

Shachi snickers in the corner. “That sounds like you.”

“Right?” Zoro grins at him. “Sanji ended up joining me despite everything he said. Then we were fighting for a while. After a bit we saw Corazon try to break through the front doors with the crowd. He almost made it through, but he was thrown back. And not too long after that is when the first wall exploded. Fire started spreading and we lost track of Corazon, so me and Sanji started helping guests escape-”

“Wait a minute,” Bepo butts in. “The walls really did just _explode?_ ”

At Zoro and Sanji’s slow nods, Bepo’s countenance crumples in confusion. “I thought the clubbers last night were pulling my leg. So no one instigated it?”

“As far as we could tell, no,” Zoro says quietly.

Bepo turns to Law. “Why would there be fucking bombs in the Going Merry? This got anything to do with why you wanted us there?”

Law barely hears him. He’s deep in thought murmuring. “Maybe he put them there for Corazon...but if he _really_ wanted to hurt Corazon, an explosion wouldn’t really do shit…”

Hold on.

If Doflamingo wanted Corazon dead, then why the hell was the job left to explosions and _Trebol_ ? Could he not come and do it himself? Why did the entire club have to burn to the ground? And why the _fuck_ did Crocodile and Monet have to die in the midst of it? The whole thing was just too messy, it made no sense. It’s almost as if-

“I don’t think it was Doflamingo behind the explosion,” Luffy voices quietly, and all eyes in the room turn to him. The teen curls into himself slightly from the sudden attention, but at Law’s ghost of a kiss on his knuckles, he finds the strength to elaborate. “He’s always talking about how much money the club makes him. I would know. The man takes a generous chunk of my earnings as fees.”

Luffy sits up a bit straighter. “It makes no sense for him to randomly burn down the Going Merry. There’s gotta be easier ways to go about hurting people.” He turns wide eyes to Law. “Not that I wanted this to happen...that just came out really bad.”

The surgeon waves off the comment, no worries. “You have a point, Luffy,” he murmurs.

“If it’s not Doflamingo who burned down the Going Merry, then who? And why?” Penguin asks, and they’re the questions of the day.

Law tries to turn the gears in his head but they struggle to move. They grate against each other roughly as he tries and fails to piece together the information. Who else could have been a part of this scheme?

A sudden realization makes them run smoothly. “Corazon texted me not to trust the police,” he marvels slowly.

Zoro and Sanji exchange glances, and the latter speaks. “It _did_ sound like Corazon and Trebol were talking in his office before things escalated. Maybe that’s how he knew they were untrustworthy?”

“But why the hell would the police be in on this, too?” goes Shachi.

Sanji turns to him. “I dunno, but this is getting out of hand.”

He swivels around to everyone in the room except Zoro. “What...the fuck even _is_ ‘this’? I was just taking things in stride as we went along but like, what the fuck is actually going on here?”

“To be honest, I have no idea either.” Luffy rubs the back of his neck and looks at Law shyly. “I’ve been in so many messed up situations at this point, I’ve just been mindlessly going along with it all.”

Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo all agree in their own ways. Soon there are eyes on Law, waiting for him to explain. This was supposed to be both his and Corazon’s job, but now he’s here, alone.

Law takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

“To make an incredibly long story short,” he begins, “there’s a drug being slipped into drinks at the club. Me and Corazon were investigating it.”

Luffy stills beside him. “Wait, so those people passing out were _drugged?_ ”

Law hums the affirmative, and Zoro curses under his breath. “Damn it, should’ve fucking known. People don’t faint like that after a drink or two.”

“You didn’t even tell us about it?” Shachi mutters, hurt plain on his features. The surgeon purses his lips, “I’ll get to that. Give me a minute.”

The red head quiets to give Law the floor. “After that woman passed out and I texted Corazon the details, and he called me the next morning. Wanted me to work with him to figure out what was happening in the Going Merry.” Law shifts so his elbows rest on his knees. “All we knew at the time was that Doflamingo was involved in something sketchy. But later we found out it’s some drug being slipped into customers’ drinks, and that the staff was working with him to do it.”

“Shit,” Sanji grunts, disgust on his features. “I knew he was creepy and shady but...like this? I can’t believe it.”

Penguin scoffs behind him. “I can. That guy really doesn’t change, huh?”

“ _Penguin_ ,” Law chides, and the man gets the hint to shut up. He addresses the others, letting them have a little snippet of truth. His reasoning for withholding this information wouldn't make sense without it. “Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and I. We all have a more... _personal_ history with Doflamingo. From way back. We’re not on speaking terms, so I didn’t even know he ran a club with Corazon until early last month.”

Shachi coughs pointedly into an elbow, Bepo casts his eyes downward, and Penguin watches him intensely. 

Law turns to his friends. “If I were to tell you guys, you would immediately try to help and get on the case.”

“If I told you guys,” Law motions to the strippers in the room, “would you really sit still and pretend nothing was happening? It’s noble to want to help, but unfortunately, nobility gets people hurt. What do you think he’d do if people around him who were supposedly oblivious to his schemes suddenly started acting weird?”

At the silence, Law’s jaw hardens. “Corazon said that he needed everyone to continue acting as normal as possible around Doflamingo so we don't make him suspicious. If he started changing how he acts because he’s being more careful, we could’ve lost important leads.”

“I..I get that,” Luffy says, “but I would’ve still wanted to know. I don’t really like being kept in the dark.”

“Same,” agrees Sanji. “I hate being protected when I can fend for myself.” At the last sentence, he turns and gives Zoro a closed lipped smile.

“I get it, geez,” the green haired mumbles.

“Me too,” Shachi adds, and the blonde beside him nods. 

“There’s no need to keep this on your shoulders alone, Law,” Penguin assures. “We can help you now. No more keeping shit to yourself.”

The surgeon lets a small smile grace his lips. “Thanks, guys.”

Sanji lets out a long breath, and raises his fingers in tune to his words. “Okay, so drugs. Doflamingo’s the ringleader who’s working with the staff, and Corazon wants to stop him.” He brings all his fingers in to form a fist.

“So why in the world were people trying to _kill_ him?”

Law lowers his head, because he knew that this was coming, but it doesn’t make it any less painful. Anger rips through him again, but Luffy moves to place a hand on his knee comfortingly. The surgeon isn’t sure if the gesture was supposed to help him, but he ultimately feels the ebbs of red flee from his vision. A little bit, at least.

The surgeon barks out a despondent laugh. “Weird. I was thinking the same fucking thing just earlier, when I saw his dead body.”

Sanji freezes and turns to Law slowly. “...What?”

It’s Penguin who speaks up softly, clearing his throat. “It’s no longer ‘trying’ to kill. He’s, um. Already...”

Zoro shoots up in bed, ignoring the searing pain that clutched at his gash. “Corazon fucking _died?_ ”

Penguin nods slowly, and Zoro’s face grows grave. “Why was that not the first fucking thing out your mouths when you came in here?”

“That’s why you...” Sanji drifts off, turning to Luffy. The teen shoots him a pained look. No wonder the man didn’t want him to talk about Corazon. Jesus. 

“What happened to him?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Law’s struggling, as he’s being forced to hear this conversation again, but Luffy’s moves closer to him, heating his cold body with his warmth, and it’s helping. It does little, but it does some.

Bepo watches Law worriedly, and takes it upon himself to relay the news. The blonde moves closer to the two men to relay the events leading up to and surrounding Corazon’s death. After a minute of hushed talking, the two dancers are ashen, pale, and to be honest, a little green.

“Oh my god...” Sanji moans, bringing his hands up to his face. “Oh my _god_.”

Zoro below him struggles with his emotions, expression darkening by the second. “...This is beyond fucked up.”

Law hears Sanji’s tears before he sees him, and they shake his lithe frame. Several moments pass, and the room is filled with nothing but the blonde’s broken sobs. “Doflamingo _killed him_ ,” he whispers, as if finally realizing the gravity of the situation. Law swallows his grief but it doesn’t go down. It fills up his throat and robs him of his ability to speak. Sanji takes up the air with his words instead.

“How the hell do we go about this if we can’t even go to the _damn police?_ ”

Sanji’s question hit Law so hard it knocked the wind out of him. He didn’t have the answer. Judging from the look of the men before him, they had no idea as well. For the first time in a long time, Law felt a twinge of helplessness. This feeling of not knowing what to do, it kind of scared him. While internally he was writhing mad from it all, with Luffy here, the figure of flames had quieted down to a dull hum. Now, he was just _grieving._

“Ace died...Corazon died...the Going Merry’s gone...and Kidd is still missing,” Luffy murmurs, shaking his head. “God, what have our lives become?”

“That fucker’s _missing?_ ” Law whirls on him with wide eyes. “Since when?”

“Did you call him?” Zoro questions, tensing.

“I tried multiple times. No one picked up.” He turns to Law to explain. “He told me he was going to get info on that Kaido guy who might’ve been behind Ace’s incident. Said it was dangerous and that if he didn’t respond, he might’ve gotten caught up in trouble.”

Law’s voice is ice. “...And he didn’t get back to you.” 

At Luffy’s reluctant shake of the head, Law tsks. “Shit,” he frowns deeply. What the hell was this. What the hell was _all_ of this? Everything was falling apart around them, and with each passing minute, there seemed to be more problems brought up. They couldn’t even go to authorities for help. They couldn’t be trusted.

Sanji is right. How could they even _begin_ tackling their issues?

“What do we do?” It’s the first time the blonde has spoken since his previous outburst. He sounds weak, fragile.

“I don’t know,” Penguin admits. “Aside from keeping an eye out? We should all probably get some rest. It’s been a long night.”

“No kidding,” Bepo huffs, running stressed hands through his hair. “I feel like I could sleep for about ten years right now and still wake up tired.”

Sanji still trembled as he wept quietly. Zoro reaches out a reassuring hand to his shoulder, then he turns to Law and Luffy. “I’ll take care of Sanji. You guys go home to rest. It wasn’t the girls’ night tonight, so I’ll...call them and let them know they’re out of a place to work.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Law says quietly. “But are you sure you want us to leave? You’re still recovering.”

Zoro nods as Sanji leans more into his touch, awkwardly draped across his side. “Doc says this one will be out later today, but I doubt he’ll actually leave the hospital until I do. I don’t know when I’ll be out, so in the meantime, he’ll need you guys. I can’t...I can’t help him when I’m like this.”

It’s the most genuine the green haired has been to Law. It erased any lingering negativity he might have harbored about the man, and he finds himself making a sound of acknowledgement. “We’ll look after him.”

Luffy stands, and Law follows suit. “Could you...drop me off at my dorm?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Law says, taking his hand. “What about your stuff at my place?”

The teen sighs tiredly. “I only have a few pieces of clothing there. I mainly wore yours. You can bring it over whenever. I just...to sort through shit in my head. On my own.”

Law pulls Luffy into a bear hug, craving the younger’s heat. Everything was freezing around him, and if he wanted to reel in the fury in his mind, Luffy was _essential_.

The lock was back in place, but the fire had already done it’s damage.

“You and me both,” he sighs into Luffy’s hair. The younger buries his head in Law’s chest, but he’s not warm anymore. 

“How...are we going to get home?” Law suddenly questions, separating from the younger. On his left, Shachi gives him a small, lopsided grin, and the surgeon narrows his eyes at the man.

“Penguin drove us here,” the red head starts, “So he can drive us back to the Going Merry to get your car.”

The surgeon pats his front and back pockets, then makes a sound of frustration when he realizes he doesn’t have pockets. He’s in a hospital gown. 

“I have your wallet,” Luffy says in an effort to console him. “It’s in my bag back in your room. Some doctor gave it to me, but that was the only personal belonging they found on you.”

Shachi’s gaze shifts to the side, avoiding Law’s. The surgeon arches an eyebrow in his direction as the man scratches his cheek absentmindedly. “Back when I wrecked your car, I also...might have sort of kinda made another copy of your car key.”

“...What?”

Shachi comes and gives him a key with a black rubber head attached to a lanyard. It looked identical to his own. “This way, Penguin can drop you off at your car and you can drive Luffy back yourself. You can keep this one by the way, I have plenty.”

Law looks up at him, puzzled. “Shachi, what the hell-”

“He has a copy of mine too, remember,” Penguin shakes his head. “Back when we wrecked your bumper.”

“Hey Zoro,” the red head addresses the man. The man in question cranes his neck up at his name. “I have a copy of your Jeep key as well. When Penguin drops me off at my place, I’ll swing by here with it. And I’ll bring some food and extra clothing.”

Zoro grunts in approval, relaxing back on the bed. “Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

“You’re...not even going to ask?”

“Law, I honestly don’t give a shit. Nothing surprises me anymore.”

The surgeon lets out a stream of air begrudgingly. “Okay. Let’s just go. Am I cleared?”

“Have been for a while,” Penguin answers, moving towards the door. Bepo holds it open for the group to walk through. “Your injuries were mainly just bruises and stuff. But they said you got grazed by a bullet?”

Law chuckles humorlessly as he files out the door. “Oh. Forgot to tell you guys the story. Remember when I said I was taken away by security, and they tried to kill me? They also gave me a spiked drink I never ordered. Now I think about it, while I was pretending to be passed out, I heard them talking about wanting me out the way to help the ‘Head’. Fuck, that’s probably Trebol. And then-”

From behind him Luffy gasps aloud. “Wait, hold up, someone tried to _what?_ ”

“...I’ll tell you the rest in the car.”

“This just gets crazier by the minute.” Shachi pulls up the rear, closing the door gently behind him. 

Once the room is filled with silence, Zoro ghosts a hand on Sanji’s. “They’re gone,” he says softly.

The blonde had folded his arms on a part of the bed that the green haired didn’t occupy and rested his head in the hollow space it created. Sanji doesn’t respond for several minutes, and Zoro lets the man have this time to himself. It was a lot to take in. He wasn’t too sure how he himself was so okay with it all. Except he wasn’t. He just hid it extremely well.

When Sanji looks up, Zoro’s heart lodges in his throat. “Oh Sanji...” His eyes were red from puffiness, and salt had dried pale lines of salt on his face. 

“What the hell are we going to do?” he whispers, voice cracking. “I’m sorry. Everything is just happening so fast, and I thought this was just the Going Merry burning down but it’s not and I’m...honestly a little scared. There’s so many more things that factor into this. I mean, Corazon _died_ for fuck’s sake. I don’t know what to expect. And what if...” He takes a breath.

“What if this is just the beginning?”

Sanji was a strong motherfucker. Nothing could truly rattle him. He was the only person brave enough to get on Zoro’s ass for just about anything the man did, and was always the first to lend his support to his friends in their times of need. He was as selfless as selfless could be, and Zoro had always admired that about him.

But even the most badass guys in the world had their low points. 

And this was Sanji’s. 

This weaker, more vulnerable side of himself, he ironically only showed to Zoro. Despite their constant fighting and bickering, Sanji trusted him, and Zoro did his damn best to live up to that trust.

So when Sanji of all people was crying and worried for the future, then hell must’ve _really_ broken loose.

Zoro sits up carefully in the bed, wincing from the pain, and reaches tentatively to brush hair out of Sanji’s eyes. “Don’t say sorry. Things are a world of shit right now, but we’ll find a way out of this.”

The blonde shudders at the simple display of affection, then exhales softly. “What if there’s not a way?”

Zoro’s jaw hardens. “Then we’ll have to make one.”

\---

Bartolomeo was not the best person to go to when you wanted to be sad with someone. 

He was all smiles and playful sarcasm and lively teasing. He was never one for super depressing moments or feeling so low that you felt lost in the world. It just didn’t gel well with him. He was grateful enough to grow up pretty normally, and in the instances where something bad _would_ happen to him, he bounced back faster than a slinky. He was just that pliable.

Except for when his ex broke up with him. But that’s a story for another time.

So when Luffy stumbled through the door to their dorm for the first time in over a week, his eyebrows had shot to the ceiling when he took in his roommate’s haggard appearance. Luffy wordlessly crawled up into his bed and would’ve fell straight asleep if not for Barty’s sounds of protest.

He shot up from his chair and walked over to the lofted bed, where Luffy laid face down into his pillow, body all stiff angles. When Luffy makes no signs of speaking, Barty sighs softly.

“...Are you alright?”

There’s a muffled chuckle. “Not even in the slightest.”

Barty’s brows draw together in worry. “I’m...sorry about what happened to Ace.”

At that Luffy sputters, and finally turns to face him. “God. As fucked up as this will sound, I’ve been through so much in the last twenty-four hours, he damned near slipped my mind.”

Although he hasn’t physically changed, his eyes seem to have aged a few decades. There’s this haunted look to them that makes the green haired grow increasingly concerned by the minute. He reaches out to touch Luffy’s shoulder, and he recoils from the touch. The green haired pulls back, lines of worry between his brows. What the hell had happened over the last eight days?

Barty watches him curiously. “Do...you wanna talk about it?” 

The teen before him seemed to be struggling against whether or not to say something, but he decides on a mix of the two. Defeat lines his body as he melts against the bed with a sigh. “I don’t know.” 

Luffy looked even more dejected than when he was healing from Kidd, and Barty didn’t think that was even possible. “Well, I’m here if you ever want to talk about it. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know, I’m just...” Luffy trails off. He curses under his breath and presses a palm to his forehead. “A lot has happened. I’m sorry I haven’t been keeping you in the loop.”

Barty waves the comment off. “No worries. I figured you were going through a lot, and didn’t need any distractions.”

“God Barty, you’re hardly a distraction. Don’t say that.”

The green haired smiles. “Okay, then tell me. What’s the thing bothering you the most at the moment?”

Luffy lowers his eyes. “...You remember the place I work at? The Going Merry?”

“Yeah, the strip club?” the roommate recalls, and the teen hums. 

“It burned down yesterday.”

Barty’s jaw drops, brows furrowed in horrified shock. “Holy shit. Is everyone okay?”

Grief flows from Luffy in waves. “...Yes and No. But mostly no.”

“Fuck, I can’t even imagine what that’s like,” Barty breathes, gaze lowering. “I’m sorry, Luffy.”

“But that’s not even the worst part.”

The green haired snaps up to the younger. How could it get worse? Surely, Luffy has enough things to deal with, did he really need more?

“There’s been a lot of shady shit happening at the club,” Luffy says tiredly, eyes fluttering close. “And apparently my boss, Doflamingo, was the mastermind behind everything. Well, I guess he isn’t the one behind the fire? We have no idea, we’re still figuring that out, but...uh. Barty?”

Shock rooted Bartolomeo to the ground. He feels his throat go dry, and he opens his mouth to speak but sound doesn’t come, so he closes it. The words had died on his tongue. He swears he feels a little light headed, and he grips the edge of Luffy’s bed lest his knees give out right then. Oh my god, oh my _fucking_ _god_. 

Maybe he heard Luffy wrong.

“Who...was your boss again?” he asks weakly, and Luffy arches a brow at him.

“Uh, Doflamingo?”

Barty felt like the biggest fucking idiot on the face of the Earth.

“He was your fucking _boss_.” Barty couldn’t believe it. All this time.

Luffy’s watching him with a strange expression. “Have I not told you that before?”

“ _No!_ ” Barty whirls on him loudly, but shrinks at Luffy’s saucer-like eyes. “Sorry,” he murmurs, but for once, he didn’t really mean it. Okay, he totally meant it. But this was a fucking breakthrough! Finally, a lead! Didn’t he deserve to celebrate, even a little?

“It’s not like people go around telling people the name of their bosses, anyway,” the green haired forces a laugh, and now Luffy’s staring at him outright. Barty leans forward towards Luffy, practically bouncing on his toes with excitement. “Can you tell me more about him?”

The teen makes a face. “Are you really that interested? I don’t really know all that much about him…”

At the green haired’s energetic nod, Luffy sighs, relenting. “Fine, but only for a few minutes. Thinking about him makes my head hurt and I’m sleepy anyway.”

Barty listens carefully to Luffy as he rattles off facts about the man, and many are new to him. The man had been in the area for over a year now. A year! He has...he _had_ a brother, Corazon, and together they ran the Going Merry. As Luffy provided him with a few more details, briefly explaining the incident that ended with the building being swallowed by flame, Bartolomeo could feel embarrassment ripple through his frame.

He _remembers_ that club. He remembers going in and investigating it with his partner, his ex, all that time ago. It had passed with flying colors. _Apparently_ , they didn’t do a thorough enough job despite being two of the best in the field. Because now, shit had- for lack of a better term- hit the fucking fan.

How the hell had Bartolomeo missed this?

“...are you alright, Barty?”

The green haired’s attention is forced back to the present via a drowsy Luffy. He was watching him through lidded eyes and yawns, clearly needing sleep despite it being first thing in the morning. He _did_ have a long night, from what Barty could gather.

“I’m fine,” he lies with a smile. The green haired backs away from Luffy, and hopes the teen doesn’t see his hands shaking. “Do you want me to put on Bink’s Sake?”

“Please, if you don’t mind.”

Bartolomeo complies wordlessly, and within moments, the song is playing ethereally through the space. He reaches over his desk to the window and flips the blinds downward to limit the amount of sunlight coming in. When he pulls back, Luffy is already fast asleep. Barty sometimes wishes he could sleep as quickly as the younger did to the sound of a song, but then he realizes that it might not even be the song at all. Maybe it was just that Luffy was always sleep-deprived. Well, whatever worked for the kid.

The green haired grabs his phone and makes a dash for the door. He needed to make a phone call _right the fuck_ now.

Outside his dorm, he looks left, right, left again, then settles for the right. All the way down, at the end of the hall, was a small study room, likely the same one he heard Luffy and Kidd arguing in all those centuries back. He slips in and locks the door hastily behind him. Then brings his phone to life and presses the number on speed dial.

It rings exactly three times before it picks up. “Rice crackers!”

“Rice-cracker pellets. It’s me.”

There’s a jolly laugh on the other line. “Oh man, Barty! It’s been a long while, how’ve you been holding up?”

The green haired rubs his temples and moves to sit on the couch. “ _I’ve_ been fine. My friends though...they’re having a hard time.”

“I see...I hope they’re alright.” There’s silence for a beat before the man speaks up again. “Was there any other reason you called? You kind of sound strained. There’s something else, isn’t there?”

Barty smiles softly. He never beat around the bush. “Yeah. Something big.”

“Lay it on me.”

He takes a deep breath. “Doflamingo...worked in the Going Merry. And that same Going Merry burned down last night.”

There’s no sound from the other end of a receiver for so long that Barty thinks the line must’ve been cut. But he chanced a glance at his phone, and the timer was still very well ticking upwards. He returns it to his ears to the sound of a shaky intake of air.

“... _Fuck_.”

“I know.”

There’s rapid movement on the other side. “How did we _miss_ it?”

“No,” Barty grits, “how did _I_ miss it?”

“Barty-”

“This is all my fault.” Barty shakes his head although no one was there to see. “If me and that idiot had just been more thorough, more careful, we could’ve easily avoided this.”

The man on the other end sighs. “Doflamingo is an extremely vigilant and elusive man. He knows how to stay under the radar, and he likes to keep it that way. There’s no way that this is all your fault- we’ve been trying to catch the guy for forever.”

“I know…” The green haired runs a hand through his hair. “I know, but I can’t help but feel some sort of way. I mean, I was right _there_.”

“It’s perfectly understandable you feel that way, but like I said. It’s not your fault.”

Determination filters into Barty’s voice. “I feel as though I need to make up for it.”

“...What do you mean?”

“What I _mean_ , is that I’ll do some digging on my own, and then get back to you with details.”

The movements stop. “Barty, fuck, don’t do that shit. This isn’t the time for any heroic stunts that’ll only get you into trouble. You could get _hurt_ , man!”

The green haired scoffs. “I don’t care. I need to make up for my fuck-up...for me and the idiot’s fuck-up.”

There’s a frustrated sound on the other end. “God, even when it was just you two going in to check out that place, we were scared shitless! Do you not remember how many times I _begged_ you to take more men? Just in case the unthinkable happened? But noooo, you lovebirds were _adamant_ on going by yourselves!”

At the memory, Barty heats a little. “We thought we could do it back then!”

“It’s not that we didn’t have confidence that you guys could, it was Doflamingo we were worried about! The man is a wild card- we never know what he’ll do next. Sending two people was a big risk in and of itself, imagine going in solo!”

Barty bites his bottom lip in thought. True, it was rough when it was just him and his ex investigating by themselves, but they got out without much attention being drawn to them. 

But they obviously didn’t leave with the most crucial piece of evidence. The green haired was determined to change that this time around, no matter what. Even if it meant going against his own better judgement. 

“I get that you’re mad about it all Barty, but please don’t-”

“I’m sorry, but I’m going. I’ll get back to you as soon as I can, okay?”

“No, I said _don’t-_ ”

“I won’t be long, and I’ll be careful.”

“I swear to hell, if you-”

Barty’s happy that the blonde was worried for him, but this was something he needed to do. For his pride, for his blunder, for his friend who was suffering.

“I promise you, I’ll be okay,” he assures softly.

“ _Barty-!_ ”

_Click_.

\---

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Until the next~_

_P.S. Zoro = Midoriya? ‘My body moved before I could think.’ Guys...we got him._

_P.P.S. The ‘hey break it up you two’ line that Luffy says is from_ [ _this ep of Adventure Time_ ](https://youtu.be/FImb7V6-6J0?t=139) _. Idk how but I remembered it randomly. I LOVED that show. Marshall Lee’s voice still makes me swoon to this day. And Cake’s voice is PERFECT. Anyway._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	26. An Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September isn’t even the longest month in the year, but to Luffy, it had dragged on for ages. There’s still six whole days left. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhh shit. Here we go again.

\---

**26\. An Ally**

\---

September isn’t even the longest month in the year, but to Luffy, it had dragged on for ages. There’s still six whole days left. _Six_.

When he woke up he was groggy, and soft rays of sun hummed against the panes of the window. He looked at his phone, and it reads 6:03 AM. Damn, he’d been asleep for almost twelve _hours_. 

The teen blinks lazily in the semi-darkness before chucking off his sheets and sitting up in bed. Barty likely put it on him. All Luffy remembers is passing out a few notes into Bink’s Sake. He didn’t deserve Barty.

He crawls down the side ladder and nearly misses a rung, he’s so out of it. When he turns on the light to the place, he yawns aloud.

“Barty, you wanna get something to eat?” he ventures to his bed, and it’s the first time he’s offered something like that ever since Ace. Luffy just...needed something to focus on or else his head was going to explode.

When he doesn’t get a response from the man, the teen frowns slightly. He pads over to the sheets and lifts back the covers.

Barty wasn’t there.

If this was someone like Law, Luffy wouldn’t pay it much attention, because the man got up at all odd hours in the day and night as a surgeon. But this was Barty. Guy practically had a permanent smile on his face, and easier read than a children’s book. He was one of the most honest, transparent people out there. Maybe he left a note?

Humming in confusion, Luffy sets down the sheets and searches his bed for his phone. When he turns it on and finds a message from his roommate, he relaxes.

_I’m stepping out for a bit,_

_don’t wait up for me. Make_

_sure u eat smth._

It was sent a while ago. 10:32 yesterday morning, in fact. Strange. Luffy texts back an affirmative before setting the phone down, not thinking about it much. Barty would probably be back later in the day. Right now, he needed food. And maybe a shower, too. One tentative sniff and grimace later, he concludes he _definitely_ needed a shower.

He gathers his shower caddy and tosses his old towel in his hamper. A fresh one was likely optimal after a week of unuse. He tosses it over his shoulder, eases shower slippers onto his feet, then he’s on his way.

Under the hot stream of the shower, he forces himself to unwind as best he can. Which isn’t much to be honest, but the scalding water kind of forces him to. Luffy sighs as he scrubs his skin, shedding the layers and layers of dirt and grime he’s built up over the last twenty-four hours. Hopefully, some of his grief and worry goes down with it, but when he turns off the water, he still feels like shit. Well, that didn’t work.

Luffy dries himself and heads back into his dorm. He really didn’t feel like doing anything but napping, but his brain was wide awake and ready for the day ahead. Even if he put on his favorite song, there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep. The teen changes into a fresh pair of shorts and a t-shirt, then wraps a towel around his hair. Normally, at this point of time, Luffy was either already at Amazon Lily, or he would be getting ready to head there. But he was currently doing neither, and it threw off his routine like no other.

He fidgets as he sorts through his options. Boa had told him to come back whenever he wanted, and that he should take his time with everything. As much as she seemed oblivious at times, the woman was actually very intuitive, and Luffy was glad she was giving him his space. He could always go back to Law’s place, he’s sure the man wouldn’t mind, but he didn’t want to change locations and still do nothing. He could always go to the studio, but he felt like actually having human interaction for once. 

There was his schoolwork he could do, but fuck that.

Luffy makes a decision. He hopes he won't regret it.

He puts on his straw hat because it gives him more privacy from prying eyes, throws on a light jacket because early mornings tended to be cool, and exits his dorm with a soft click of the lock.

The teen makes his way down the halls with his hands deep in his pockets. He’s not sure why he’s going to Amazon Lily, because it sure as hell wasn’t for work. He guesses he just needs to be around people whose lives weren’t falling apart like his was. Maybe that would make him feel a little better, their cheerfulness. Or it could make him feel worse. No one ever knew when it came to him.

Outside the dorm building he blows out a low stream of air. The bus stop was a ten minute walk. He’s alone on the streets as he begins his journey, the skies above a pale baby blue. Luffy liked being out in the early mornings, because no one was ever out except the students who were actually studious. No one would spare him a second glance, and Luffy wouldn’t spare them one, either. There weren’t any rowdy groups of guys, giggling groups of girls, or clubs advertising for him to join. It was just him, the wind, and people who minded their own damn business. Bliss.

It takes another ten minutes for the bus to arrive.

He gives Buggy, the driver, his fare. He had gotten to know the man after his many early morning visits to his studio, or to his workplace. He used to work as a clown in a circus, but then he moved to bus driving when the whole thing shut down. Not enough people showed out, he once told Luffy, so they ran out of business. But the man loved it there. It’s why he still wears his red nose, lipstick, and blue hair despite the endless jokes people made about him for it. Luffy doesn’t mind much, though. Makes him look cool. Plus, it looks like he’s been through a lot in his life. The man probably didn’t need another strident college kid up his ass.

“Where ya headed to, Straw Hat boy?” he asks, low and rough, but his eyes are kind. 

“Work,” Luffy responds, making his way further into the bus. Not a lot of people. Thank god. Some rare days the bus would be near full, even this early.

“Gotcha.” The driver regards him for a moment more before calling after him. “...Hey.”

Luffy turns. “Hm?”

Buggy watches him in the big rearview mirror. “Ya alright?”

Fuck, was he that transparent?

At the teen’s slow nod, Buggy sighs and closes the doors. “Okay then.” He doesn’t sound convinced, but doesn’t press the matter.

Luffy heads to the far recesses of the bus as it lurches toward. He plops down in an empty seat with a soft grunt and looks out the window to the scenery passing by. Everything was prettier in the early morning, he concludes. The sun wasn’t bright enough to shine harshly- instead, it softly eased illumination onto nature and buildings alike. The shadows are soft, not quite black, and encased everything to the left. The bus makes a turn, and the angle allows Luffy to feel a lovely warmth from the sun glide across his face. Then the light continues up to the seats behind him, and the fleeting moment is gone.

The bus rolls to a stop.

More people gather on board, and Luffy inwardly groans. There were a _lot_ of them. Hopefully the bus wasn’t full enough for someone to sit next to him. 

Even if that _is_ one way he was able to talk to Law way back then.

The teen lifts his chin up, sneering, trying to look as uninviting as possible. But it only made him look grumpy. Curse his baby face.

People don’t mind him as they find seats of their own. When the bus starts up without a body beside him, he relaxes against his chair in relief. Thank god. Luffy lowers his lids, ready to be caressed by sunlight again if the bus makes another turn.

Then he jerks them open. There are eyes on him.

Luffy feels the peculiar feeling of being watched tickle the back of his neck, and he stays as still as possible. He’s been through this before. Sometimes, people would recognize him from the Going Merry, and after the bus ride they would shower him in praises, maybe ask for a quick handshake. Those people, he could stand. But then there were those who asked for a quick fuck or four. There was no in between.

So usually, he ignores the feeling and hopes that they leave him alone.

But this time, the eyes seem neither lecherous nor admiring. They were just...curious.

The teen isn’t too sure what to make of the revelation, so he continues to ignore the prodding gaze, hoping it goes away. He had a lot on his plate at the moment, and wasn’t in the mood for a crazy fan this early in the morning. Luffy just wanted another frappuccino.

The bus slowed to a stop at another street, and the tenseness of the teen’s shoulders loosen as he realizes more people were leaving than getting on. _And_ his stop was the next one. Luffy licks his lips, anxious to get the sweet drink in his system. As bodies pass him in the aisle, a man with a coat bumps into his seat quite rudely, and Luffy shoots his retreating back a look. That had totally been on purpose. How rude.

Frowning, he settles back into his spot when he sees a folded note beside him. That had definitely not been there before. Luffy glances around him, but the seats were now devoid of passengers, and the bus had started to move again. Luffy turns to his window, but frowns when he realizes he faced the side opposite of the front door. The teen picks up the folded piece of notebook paper, and from the sunlight shining in from the window, sees hints of a dark, scrawling handwriting.

He shouldn’t open this.

Luffy’s seen enough horror films- the movie night with Law had paid off, somehow- to know that shady shit like this only got people in trouble, or worse, hurt. Not to mention, the note could very well not even be for him. Maybe someone just dropped it on accident.

But the man _did_ bump into his chair a little pointedly.

Luffy turns over the note hesitantly in his fingers, wondering if he should open it. Maybe it was a love letter? He gets a surprising amount from his fans, actually. Or maybe it was-

“Fuck it,” he mutters, unfolding the paper. No use in thinking too hard about it. Better just rip off the bandaid now.

_It’s been a while, but I can help_

_you. I have info you’re probably_

_looking for. Meet me at your_

_club by 7 tonight._

Oh yeah, straight out a horror film.

Luffy snorts and folds the note back up. That was the most blatant attempt at abduction he’s ever seen. Who the hell _asks_ their victims to show up to get kidnapped?

And why the hell was Luffy _entertaining_ the idea?

Nothing about the note seemed safe. Meeting up at his club? If the sender meant the Going Merry, they must not have known that the club was burned down. Wait. How...did they know he stripped there? His influence wasn’t so big that everyone who saw him knew. Unless they were a fan? If so, then how come they started with ‘it’s been a while’? Had he met them before? 

The questions turned over and over in Luffy’s head, and whenever he thinks he finds a satisfactory answer to one, three more questions come up. Although the message seemed to promise nothing but trouble, he would be lying if he said it didn’t pique his interest. The one thing him and his friends were in desperate need of was information, and this note was saying its sender had it.

He ignores the alarms in his head and slips the note into his pocket. Luffy would talk this over with Law. If he was really going to go, there was no way in hell was he showing up alone. That was a one way ticket to danger. He isn’t sure what to expect, but one thing is for sure. If what the message promises holds true, and they really know Luffy and has information for him…

Then this person is an ally.

The bus reaches his stop, and Luffy stands quickly, mouth dry. He gives Buggy his regards as he steps off the bus with the swarm of people.

“Don’t work too hard, ya hear?” he hears the man call out.

Luffy smiles softly. “Loud and clear. Thank you.”

Buggy gives him a quick nod before shutting the doors, and the bus zooms on into the distance.

Luffy begins the short walk to Amazon Lily. He hasn’t seen his coworkers in a long minute, and wondered if they knew the news of his brother’s passing. They likely did. The thought makes his heart clench a little, so he digs his nails into his forearm, and the pain is just barely able to distract him.

He had a single foot on the sidewalk in front of the strip mall when a familiar head pokes out of the cafe. Her green eyes widen almost comically before she breaks out into a wide smile. Luffy couldn’t help but return it. The girl’s energy was contagious.

“Luffy’s back!” she calls into the shop. The teen hears sounds of several things being knocked over, then a cry of pain. Luffy stops just shy of the front door, watching the scene behind her in mock concern.

Sonia moves to let him in. “Boa’s been...uh. _Eagerly_ awaiting your return.”

Luffy enters and hears the door behind him close. The green haired steps around him to the counter. “...You don’t say.”

Boa stood behind the register- a never before seen image- panting with her cheeks flushed. She gives Luffy a wide, goofy grin, and her eyes sparkled.

“Luffy!” she says breathlessly. “How’ve you been? I’ve missed you so much. Are you okay?”

From behind her, Mori stands up from the ground shakily, rubbing her arm as she glares at her older sister. “Damn near dislocated my shoulder trying to see him,” she grumbles. As Boa turns to scowl at her, the brunette gives him a curt nod in acknowledgement. Luffy waves back.

“I’m good,” Luffy makes himself say, and that must be all it took for Boa, because she swoons. “Ah, I’m so happy you feel better!”

“Did you come in to work today?” Sonia asks from his right. “There aren’t too many customers.”

She’s right. The cafe was unusually quiet. Luffy glances around to the handful of guests in the room and furrows his brows slightly. Law wasn’t there.

“No, I actually just came by for a drink, if that’s okay,” he says. 

Boa huffs and swats at the air. “Oh, don’t even _mention_ work right now. We got this hun, take your time.” She pauses, and brings a hand to her reddening cheek. “...I said _hun_ ,” she squeals quietly.

Boa drifts away, and Mari takes up her place at the register, sighing. “What do you want?”

“Probably that vanilla bean frap, right?” Sonia butts in, and Luffy gives her a small grin. “Exactly that. Large.”

When Luffy takes out his wallet, Mari makes a chiding sound and shoos it away. “Luffy, if I take any money from you, Boa will make sure a dislocated shoulder is the _least_ of my worries.”

The teen raises his eyebrows at that, and Sonia laughs. “Dude, you _work_ here. Coffee’s on the house anyway.”

Oh. Right.

Luffy thanks them both and eases into the main seating area of Amazon Lily. He sits in the same place he sees Law all the time, limbs sinking into the soft padding. It’s ironic how he’d usually glare at customers to keep them away from this spot, as it was Law’s, yet now here he was, taking up his space. 

It’s barely been a day, but he already wanted to see him again.

The teen knew he needed to get some sound sleep in his own dorm, but not having Law a room away was something he never realized he would miss. Plus, his breakfasts were pretty tasty. Maybe he liked the man more than he initially thought.

They were only reaching the end of two months together. How did he get so far gone?

Luffy warms slightly at the thought, but shakes his head. He needed to focus. What the hell was that weird message he got on the bus? The teen definitely needs to tell Law about that. Showing him was best. Luffy chews his lip thoughtfully and brings up his phone. To his surprise, there’s a message from his boyfriend from just a few minutes ago.

_Got called in early for_

_an urgent surgery._

_Wasn’t able to go to AL._

Ignoring the twinge of disappointment in his gut, Luffy texts back a reply.

_It’s okay, thats way more_

_important. I’m here. Boa and the_

_others were rlly excited to_

_see me back. Missed them._

Sonia comes and sets down his drink, and Luffy reaches for it, thankful. He takes a small sip and makes a sound of appreciation. This shit was _good_.

_I’d rather not imagine_

_Boa’s reaction to you._

_She was pretty chill_

_about it, actually._

_Were there_

_customers nearby?_

_Well yeah._

_That’s why._

A warm smile spreads on Luffy’s lips. Law had him worried for a little bit after Corazon died, and to be honest, he still does. It was still strange to Luffy how he was able to act so nonchalant when the man was to Law like Ace was to him, but he’s put the thought on the back burner for now. Because there were times like this, when Law would just be so casual and unintentionally funny, and it made it seem as if everything was alright, even just for a moment. It always makes Luffy feel better.

The teen takes a generous sip of his drink, and switches it between his hands to offset the cold. He lets his mind wander to the white walls of Flevance, imagining his lover working hard, helping others, giving orders, and talking to patients. Being authoritative but gentle, firm but kind...

Luffy felt red creep up his cheeks. He needed to stop. 

He guesses...he just wanted to know what Law was doing at the moment. 

\---

Law was panicking.

The patient’s blood pressure was rapidly deteriorating, and that was only the first of his problems.

He wasn’t the main surgeon operating, as bullet wounds weren’t his forte per se, but there was one lodged close enough to the patient’s heart that he was called in and told to haul ass to the OR. 

A nurse had briefed him on the situation as he damn near sprinted to the room, and thanks to that, he got the general gist of what he was dealing with. The man had been shot twice, and both bullets were still lodged in his body. One was in his lower left abdomen, and the other grazed his left arm and stopped somewhere under his thorax. He was surprisingly stable, and showed no signs of complications. There was only one _slight_ problem.

The bullet near his heart was starting to embolize. Shit like that does _not_ tend to end well.

Dr. Chopper was the surgeon heading the operation. By the time Law arrived, the bullet wound on his arm had been tended to, and the brunette was focused on the one in the patient’s torso. A quick glance at the machinery around them, blinking and beeping as they displayed summarized information in real time, was all it took for Law to be greatly disturbed. 

He was going to die if they didn’t act fast.

When he came in, the man’s blood pressure had been ninety-five over sixty-two. The number nearly made Law’s own blood pressure drop. Why the hell was it so _low?_ Dr. Chopper seemed to have been just as perturbed as Law was, as he was switching between frantically telling the nurses to check the CPB and tending to the man below him. Law soon joined the commotion, anxious to get the man back into a safer range.

After the controlled chaos ensued and the man’s blood pressure bounced back to normal, the patient became stable enough for Law to let go of a relieved breath. Then, he got to work on the bullet near the man’s heart.

“He’s extremely lucky,” his fellow surgeon murmurs from under his mask. It’s the first time he’s spoken up in a while. “Disregarding his low BP earlier, he’s basically asymptomatic. I mean, there’s the shortness of breath, but that’s pretty much it.” 

He focuses on the incision he made in the man’s side as he tries to sound hopeful. “It’s uncanny.”

“It’ll be uncanny if he actually lives,” Law grunts, staring down at his green haired patient. The guy looked to be around his age, too. It’d be a real shame if he died, no matter who he was. “What do you think the chances are?”

Dr. Chopper spares him a grim glance. “...Not the best.”

Law narrows his eyes down at his blooded gloves. “Thought so.”

“But he’s doing alright so far. I have confidence he’ll pull through.”

“I’m sure he will. _You’re_ working on him, after all.”

Dr. Chopper pauses, and Law can feel the man’s embarrassed blush. “Y-Your compliments don’t m-make me happy at all~”

Law chuckles, shaking his head at the man’s inability to take praise, then returns his eyes to the open cavity before him. To be completely honest, the man was...doing okay so far. The area he was working with was already drained of fluids through large tubes that connected to his chest, and an oxygen mask was combating the man’s slight dyspnea.

But the positives didn’t mean that the man was out of the woods. Guy was nowhere near. 

Law carefully works around the vented needle in the patient’s heart with his clamp. He reaches back with an outstretched hand. “Pack of dissolvables.”

The nurse gives him a small packet of medical string with gloved hands. Law sets down the clamp and opts for a needle holder. He slowly lifts up the needle from the packet with a firm grip on the holder, then gets to work sewing close the small tear in the descending aorta the bullet opened. Judging from the trajectory, the bullet should be somewhere to Law’s left. 

But if it’s been moving, who knows where it could be.

He finishes the suture and reaches for scissors to cut off the remaining thread. He gently removes the vented needle. That was one hurdle down, but there was still the highest one to go over. He’s yet to see the bullet.

On the other side of the patient, there’s a collective sigh of relief as Dr. Chopper pulls out a small, shiny object. “Here it is,” he breathes, lines of worry starting to disappear. Nurses behind him give hushed words of praise as he sets the object down carefully on the tray beside him. Law feels himself freeze with shock when he glances over to the other doctor, but immediately brings his attention back to his own work. He shouldn’t mess up the operation because of something that he could be imagining.

Because there’s no way the bullet was the same one that Corazon got shot with. His eyes must be playing tricks on him.

As Law carefully searches around the tender arteries, he finally spots the foreign object. His heart jumps into his throat. It had emigrated up to the aortic arch, and must have been mere millimeters from connecting.

“Good god,” he whispers, letting go of a soft breath. He grabs some forceps from the table of utensils. “Let’s get you out of there.”

A few gut wrenching minutes later, the bloody bullet is extracted, and Law has to consciously keep from shaking lest he drops the damn thing.

It really was the same one that killed Corazon.

The surgeon keeps a mask of impassivity as he places it on a clean sheet and it’s taken away. Now that it’s been confirmed, he was desperate for answers. It could be a coincidence, yes, but it’s strange that this comes not even two days after the man’s passing. Law makes a mental note to ask the green haired man what happened to him when he wakes up.

A little under an hour later, the patient is resting in the recovery room. They were told he was to wake up in a few hours by the anaesthetist, and that he shouldn’t have any problems coming to, so the surgeons left to wash up and sterilize. After, when Law offered to talk to family, Dr. Chopper said none came. He was a lone man. Law knitted his brows at that. _And_ the man was alone? That wasn’t unheard of, but it only added to his curiosity about the man.

Law put the finishing touches on the patient’s paperwork and sat back in his office chair, sighing. It was a quarter to noon, and he hadn’t had anything to eat since he got there. He had rushed out his apartment so fast that food was the last thing on his mind.

The man peels himself up from his chair and makes for the door. Getting some lunch in his system was probably a good idea. He exits, closing his office softly behind him, and starts down the hall. Doctors and nurses greet him politely as he walks towards the cafeteria, congratulating him on another successful surgery. He waves them off, telling them to thank Dr. Chopper. He deserved the praise. He _had_ been leading the operation, after all.

Another doctor gives him his regards just as a familiar red head pops into view with bags slung over his shoulders. 

Law feels a smile tug on his lips. “Shachi, I thought you were off?”

The man scoffs. “Like I could ever really be away from this damn place for more than twenty-four hours.”

Law chuckles as he approaches. “You and me both, if we’re being honest. What’re you doing here then?”

“Bringing Zoro and Sanji their final change of clothes.” Shachi holds up the bulky bag as proof. “Zoro gets discharged later today.”

“Oh, thank god.” The surgeon feels something in his chest area beat softly at the news. 

Law continues his walk to the cafeteria, Shachi right beside him. “Right? I feel like it’s been forever. Even though it’s only been a day. You going to see him?”

Law shakes his head. “Right now, I need some food. After I’m off, I might swing by and say hello.” He’d also try to visit that patient as well. He had some questions for the guy. A sudden thought comes to him. “Has...Sanji ever left that room?”

Shachi makes an indifferent sound in his throat. “No. Dude’s practically moved in. It’s always awkward being there because I feel like a third wheel.”

Law almost snorts. Almost. “That’s because you probably are.”

The man turns to him questioningly, then widens his eyes in realization. “...Really?”

“Shachi, I don’t know what they have, but you’ve gotta be blind to not see _something_.”

The red head is quiet for a few moments after that. “...Oh, so you get to make jokes like that now? What happened to ‘you’re in a hospital’?”

Touché. “...God damn it, Shachi.”

“Um, excuse us...”

The surgeon and nurse pause as a young couple makes their way up to them. The man before them has blonde hair styled in short waves around his kind face. He wore a high collared blue dress shirt with two lines of buttons down each side, gray pants, and combat boots. Though the scar over his left eye is a little off-putting, he gives them a smile. He seemed friendly.

The woman beside him, however, seemed to be a ball of barely controlled fury. 

Or, at least she tried to look that way. But her doll-like appearance only makes it look as if she was pouting, and it was endearing in a way. Short orange hair was clipped at the chin, and eyes the deepest blue he’s ever seen were narrowed at her partner, bringing fierce color to her pale porcelain skin. The woman donned a frilly pink blouse, a lavender skirt, and thigh high socks that ended in leather boots. 

They both wore dark gloves and hats that kind of matched. Cute touch.

“May I help you?” Law asks, doctor mode initiated.

The blonde gives his partner a reassuring smile, but she just narrows her eyes further. “Uh, we’d like to visit our friend, Bartolomeo. But-”

“But he forgot the room number,” the woman interrupts, glaring daggers at the man. The blonde scratches his head self-consciously as the redhead places hands on her hips, puffing as she faces them. “I’m so sorry for this. Do you mind helping us find where he is? I swear he’s somewhere on this floor. Or some floor above.”

Shachi and Law exchange questioning glances. These guys were _strange_.

Law verifies their visitor stickers with a quick glance at their chests, clears his throat, then speaks. “When was he admitted? I can check with the front desk his-”

“He was just admitted! Earlier this morning,” the woman clarifies. “Room 5B or 6B or something. Or was it C? ...A?”

Law feels his stomach twist. He just left the patient he operated on in Recovery Room 5B. “Does he have green hair?”

The red head turns to him, blue eyes sparkling. “Yeah! Kind of shaped like a crest?”

Shachi purses his lips to stop his guffaw. “Wait, shaped like a what?”

So they _were_ here for him. “That’s the guy. You’re a floor below. He’s upstairs, Recovery Room 5B.”

The man perks up happily. “Oh, really? Thank you so much!”

“I _told_ you.” The woman playfully slaps her partner’s arm. 

He turns down to her, pretending to be hurt. “I could’ve sworn-” the blonde begins, but the red head wasn’t having it. Despite her short stature, she reaches up to his ears and pinches, dragging him away with ease. Even when he started groaning at the pain, the man was ignored. Law and Shachi watch the spectacle with wide eyes.

She waves back at them and flashes a wide smile, as if there wasn’t a fully grown man whimpering beside her. “Thank you again!”

Law inclines his head at the words, and she trudges on, pulling the blonde along the hallway. When they disappear around a corner, Shachi lets out a breath. “Well that was weird.”

“Yeah,” Law mutters, watching the hall where they disappeared down. “No kidding. Especially since the man in that room supposedly doesn’t have family. Dr. Chopper told me so.”

“Oh dang, really?” 

“Yeah.”

The red head beside him hums thoughtfully. “I wonder what connection they have to him.”

Law shrugs. “I couldn’t care less.”

“C’mon,” Shachi drawls, leaning in close. “Aren’t you a little curious?”

The surgeon eyes him with disdain. “No. You’re just nosy.”

“Am not, you’re just-”

“ _Dr. Trafalgar!_ ”

Their conversation is cut short by a man who runs up to them, slightly out of breath. His appearance is haggard as he straightens, drawing his shoulders back. If that was an attempt to make himself seem more calm than he felt, then it was fruitless. His expression betrayed his obvious panic.

“Yes, what is it?” Law asks, taking in his alarm with a raised brow.

The doctor makes a face as if sorry to have bothered him. “Well, you see, the patient in 412 is sleep walking again. Except this time he thinks he’s practicing karate.”

Shachi bites his bottom lip to stop his laughter but fails, and holds up a hand to his mouth to stifle the sound. Law groans and holds both hands to his temples, rubbing tiredly. “Where is security?”

“He’s already taken them down...”

Law curses under his breath and pushes past him down the hall. “Have the nurses hold him down, I got this.” The doctor bounds after him, a ball of nervous energy.

So much for his lunch.

“I’ll be with Zoro and Sanji!” Shachi calls out after him amusedly. “I’ll leave lunch on your desk, okay?”

“Thanks,” Law returns sarcastically. He lowers his voice and mutters, “Since everyone wants to stop me from eating.”

“I heard that!”

“No you didn’t.”

Law scowls at Shachi’s magical laughter as he grows farther and farther away.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading~ Until the next!
> 
> P.S. I was writing the bus scene early in the morning, so I was looking out the window for reference. :)  
> P.P.S. I’m no doctor, so if any of you dear readers who are more knowledgeable about the topic spot a mistake in the surgery scene, I do apologize!


	27. Little Baby Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once his shift is over, Law is dragged to Zoro’s room by Shachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to the chapter, one and all.

\---

**27\. Little Baby Brother**

\---

Once his shift is over, Law is dragged to Zoro’s room by Shachi. Sanji was lounging in comfortable clothing on a chair near the bed, watching Zoro amusedly as he stood and stretched his stiff limbs, wincing in pain every few seconds. 

“Told you you wouldn’t be fine,” the blonde sighs. “I don’t know why you think you’d be raring to go after that nasty cut.”

Zoro ignores him and draws back his shoulders, slinging an arm across his chest and pulling back his elbow. “I just have more pain than I thought. Don’t get your boxers in a twist Shit Cook, I’ll get used to it.”

“You know, I _really_ could’ve bought into that ruse, but I’m actually worried about you for once, so please just rest, Marimo.”

It was then Law and Shachi came tumbling in. The surgeon checks them both over. “...How’re you holding up?”

“Law!” Sanji grins. “How’ve you been? Feels like it’s been ages.”

Shachi shuts them in. “Same here, honestly.”

“I’m good, just some lingering bruises,” Law replies, edging further into the room.

The blonde hums. “I’m doing fine too, pretty much back to normal. This one, though-” He jerks his chin over to Zoro, who frowns at him, “-is still in some pain. Not as bad as before, but enough that his ass should still be in bed.”

“Y’know, part of that was from you punching me in the stomach, you know that right?”

“I’m glad you guys are faring better.” Law looks between the two of them. “When are you gonna leave?”

“...Why am I getting ignored?”

Sanji whips out his phone for the time. “It’s getting close to six, so now, actually. Visiting hours are gonna end soon.”

“If you wanna stay a little longer, it’s okay,” Law offers. “I’m here, so they won’t say anything.”

Zoro sits back on his bed after getting as close to loose as he can get. “Nah, that’s the one thing they’ve been really strict about now. I overheard a nurse talking about it. Because of...the incident, all visitors gotta leave once six hits. For patient safety, they said.”

Law crinkles his nose, ignoring the pit in his stomach. “Really? I didn’t know that.”

“I’ve heard rumors but I didn’t know it was true,” Shachi murmurs, holding a thoughtful hand to his lips. “It used to be eight, right?”

“Used to be,” Sanji affirms, standing. “So let’s hurry and leave, yeah?”

Shachi makes a move to grab Zoro’s belongings, but the blonde waves him away. “I got this, thanks though.”

“I’m starving for some _real_ food,” the green haired grumbles, holding his middle as he stands. “These hospital meals ain’t doing shit.”

“What about the food I brought you? All that takeout from Baratie?” the red head questions. Sanji chuckles as he shoulders a couple bags. “Dude, that was gone in about ten, fifteen minutes tops.”

Law shakes his head as Shachi dissolves into various sounds of disbelief. 

Zoro’s already out the door, noisily complaining of his dire need for a decent meal, and the blonde is on his heels, seething at the man to quiet the hell down. Ironically, he’s the louder of the two. 

“Let’s take our leave as well, shall we?” Shachi grins, and Law motions with his hands to the door. “After you.”

The red head bats his lashes at him, bashful. “My, what a gentleman!”

“Shachi, I will yeet you out the window if you don’t move your ass.”

“‘Yeet’?”

“I’ve...been around Luffy for too long. Learning his lingo.”

“Ah.”

As if on cue, his phone rings. The surgeon digs around for it and pulls up the caller ID. Speak of the devil.

“Oooh the _boyfriend_ ,” Shachi coos, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Law shoots him a look as he skirts further down the hall for a little more privacy. “Give me a minute.”

“I’ll be here,” Shachi snickers after him.

Finally around the safety of a corner, he answers the call. “What’s up Luffy?” 

“Hey,” comes the shallow voice on the other end.

Law is quiet for a moment. He sounded a little forlorn. “...Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, as fine as I can really be at the moment.” There’s an exhale of breath through the nose on the other end. “...You know, Buggy asked me the same thing this morning.”

“Who?”

“The bus driver. Middle aged, blue hair...looks like a clown?”

“Oh yeah, I remember him. Lil rough around the edges, but he was nice.”

“Right? But anyway. Um...” Luffy trails off, and when he speaks again, his voice is even softer. “When are you coming home?”

Law isn’t too sure why the place where his heart should be flutters at the words, but it does. The surgeon felt the familiar tingle of a blush pinch his cheeks for what seemed like the first time in years. His emotions have dulled to a monotone drone ever since the passing of his father, so for him to react like this at simple words was a marvel in and of itself.

Only Luffy could do this to him, even when he’s staring in the face of grief.

“Um, I should be back in-” Law removes the phone from his ear to check the time. “Maybe in another twenty minutes?”

There’s a relieved breath. “Oh, good.”

“What, you in my apartment or something?” Law jokes, but to his surprise, Luffy actually sounded _nervous_.

“If...I said yes, that’s okay right?” Luffy asks softly, and the surgeon is stunned into silence. He didn’t mind the teen coming over, not in the slightest, but Luffy would usually text him, giving him a heads up. The only other time he’d come over without announcement was the time when they placed truth or dare.

When Luffy wanted to spend time with him.

“Of course, I don’t mind at all,” Law returns easily. “I’ll be there soon, alright?”

“Heck yeah.” There’s a spring back in Luffy’s voice. “I’ll be waiting. I have a surprise.”

“Oh? I’m excited.”

Law can hear the smile over the phone. “You should be. You might think it’s a little gross though.”

What? “Nothing you give me could be _gross_ , Luffy.”

The teen on the other end chuckles. “How much you wanna bet?”

\---

_Well...it could’ve been worse_ , Law thinks grimly, holding up the spoonful of rice and thick specimen.

Luffy had cooked for him.

Though the image of Luffy in an apron and struggling to turn off the stove was a lovely surprise in and of itself, and it might’ve made him freeze in the door in open mouthed shock, that wasn’t what Luffy had in mind when he said ‘surprise’. The teen had cooked- and Law was being _extremely_ generous with that word, attempted is what it really should be- him some curry. Despite how it turned out, at the end of the day, it was really thoughtful and sweet of him. But Law just couldn’t help but wonder.

How in the world did Luffy even _do_ this?

The teen was able to turn the usual brown-orange color into a purple. Law didn’t even think something like that was _possible_. Maybe it was a special talent of the younger.

The teen sits at the island with a plate, digging in without so much as a second thought. Law sat beside him, watching with an expression he hopes is schooled into nonchalance. It was a little sickening watching all the food go down so fast, especially because of its questionable color, but Luffy soon finishes his plate, licks the purple from his lips, and gets up for another serving. Law had yet to take a bite of the rice and curry, a bit scared his digestive system would rebel against him. Luffy could eat anything and take it like a tank. Law on the other hand, was a bit more picky with his food.

As Luffy returns to his seat, he notices the look on the surgeon’s face and frowns. “Have you tried it yet?”

Law takes a deep breath. “I’m not going to lie. I’m a bit terrified.”

Luffy snorts and shoves a spoonful into his mouth. “Tastes better than it looks.”

The surgeon makes a doubtful sound in his throat, then grunts when Luffy socks him playfully in the shoulder. “Just _try_ it.”

The surgeon takes a deep breath, one from his gut. “If I die...”

“God, you are the most _dramatic-_ ” Luffy rolls his eyes. “Law, eat the damn curry.”

His eyebrows shoot upwards at the command, and for some twisted reason, he feels his face reddening. Oh god, he hopes that didn’t just awaken something within him.

“Yes sir,” Law obeys, bringing the spoon to his mouth to partake of the meal. The first taste he’s hit with is something surprisingly familiar. And sweet. He chews slow, brows knitted in concentration. 

“Is this...beetroot?” he asks after he swallows, floored. Luffy grins into his water cup. “Yup.”

Law tilts his head a few times, humming as he tastes. It wasn’t nearly as terrible as he thought. Different for sure, but not awful. He wasn’t used to dishes like this. The curry was just a little on the bland side, but an extra few shakes of salt could fix that, easy. And...maybe a few more spices. What else could make it better..?

He needed to taste it again.

Law feels Luffy grinning at him as he brings another spoonful to his lips. And another. Then another.

“This...isn’t all that bad, actually,” he admits between bites. “I mean the potatoes are a little undercooked, and there’s a bit too much cinnamon, but...” Law makes an appreciative sound, and Luffy huffs out a dismissive breath. 

He can feel Luffy’s gaze on him, slightly taken aback by the bluntness of his statement. As if a filter has been peeled back. Law means no harm, truly, it’s just...how he was now. A bit rougher around the edges. But Luffy didn’t deserve that. There’s a clarification on his lips, but Luffy cuts him off. The look is gone.

“I _told_ you,” the teen side eyes Law, helping himself to another scoop of rice. “And I’m not Sanji, so of course it won’t be perfect, duh.”

Luffy swallows before adding, “Has anyone ever told you you’re a picky eater?”

Law quirks the side of his lip. “No one has to tell me, I already know.”

“How tragic. Guess we’re gonna have to change that, aren’t we?” Luffy grins, mimicking the words Law himself said when he had cooked. Though Law wasn’t one for venturing out to try new foods, if it was Luffy doing the cooking or recommending, he just might step out of his comfort zone.

“Sure,” he responds, and Luffy makes a whooping sound.

“By the way...thank you, Luffy,” Law says, turning to him with a small smile. Luffy blushes softly at the words and shakes his head, gaze on his food. “It’s no problem. I wanted to...see you anyway.” The last words end in a low grumble.

Law raises an eyebrow. “Come again?”

The teen turns to him, looking like a pipe about to burst. And then. He does.

“After I came back on the bus from Amazon Lily- oh god I _need_ to tell you about the bus ride there- I was bored to death because Barty was still not back so I tried doing the unthinkable, _schoolwork_ of all damned things, but I just couldn’t focus! Like at all. I was so frustrated- I still am to be completely honest. So I was like shit what to do? I even tried going to the dance studio but my stupid head kept wandering back to you and how you got called in for that crazy surgery and how stressful it must’ve been, so I was like hmm, wait a minute. I could try to do something for him, like a thank you or whatever. And my dumbass decides to cook. _Cook!_ My god, worst decision of my life. Do you know how long it took to make this? _Hours_ . I haven’t stepped in a kitchen to cook in god knows _how_ long, and this just-”

Law finishes his plate and stands, rounding the island to get to the sink. He watches Luffy ramble with a tender smile plastered on his face. The teen was just so effortlessly _adorable_. He truly didn’t have to try. As the surgeon places his clean dish in the rack, he sees Luffy frowning- well, more so pouting- at him. Law looks from his angry eyes, to his lips, then back again.

“...What is it?”

“You just keep...” The teen reddens further. “It’s not fair. You and your stupid eyes. They throw me off.”

“But I wasn’t doing anything.”

Luffy washes down the last of his curry with water and shoves the plate towards Law, who washes it while watching the younger with a poorly controlled grin. “Yes, you were. You liar.”

The surgeon tilts his head, innocent. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Luffy narrows his eyes for a moment, regarding him, before pushing up from his stool. “You know what? Never mind.” He walks away from the kitchen and plops down on the couch.

Law chuckles and places the second dish in the rack. He dries his hands and faces Luffy. “No, please. Enlighten me. I want to do better. What was I doing?”

The teen was reeling, and covering his head with his hands. “Oh my god, Law. You’re really gonna make me say it. I swear you’re the biggest tease I know.”

“That’s pretty funny.” Law arches a mischievous brow in his direction. “I think the same thing about you.”

Luffy opens his mouth to retort, then closes it, remembering their early encounters. “Shit.”

Law barks out a laugh as he walks into the living room. He leans over the armrest to capture Luffy’s lips in an upside down kiss. The teen below him immediately opens his mouth wider and brings his hands to Law’s sideburns, bringing him closer. Luffy’s irresistible like this, and Law absolutely loved it.

The surgeon repositions himself to be on the couch, straddling Luffy’s hips with long legs. The teen knocks back his head and the older slides a hot tongue over his neck, his strong fingers holding Luffy’s cheek and chin out to the side. At the quickened breaths of the younger, the surgeon grins. Law bites down on the soft flesh, and below him, the teen lets out a strangled cry.

“Good god- _ah!_ ”

Law’s hands explored his chest, and brushed over nipple. He smiles into the bruising flesh at the reaction and sucks mercilessly, branding himself onto the younger. The surgeon tilted Luffy’s neck even further to run his tongue over the teen’s jugular and Adam's apple, grazing teeth against the sensitive area. Once he finds another stretch of untouched skin, Law plants a kiss so wantonly that he hears Luffy’s breath leave him in a shaky exhale. It soon turns rough, and Law growls into the flesh with bared fangs. The teen’s fingers had laced into his hair and took root, curling tightly at every touch and mark Law left.

The surgeon turns gentle as he returns to Luffy’s mouth, sighing against the plump lips. He feels the rapid fire heart beat of the younger hot against his chest as he fully rests against the teen below him. Luffy lazily kisses him back, hot breath dancing across Law’s cheeks. 

When they separate, Luffy stares deep into Law’s eyes for several moments. “The gold in your eyes. It does this thing where it like...glitters sometimes,” he says softly, reaching up and rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone. “Did you know that?”

Law shifts so his hands wrap around Luffy’s middle. “No, I didn’t.” He pauses. “Is that what was happening earlier?”

“Maybe,” Luffy admits sheepishly, smiling. “It’s just. Really pretty and _really_ distracting.”

Something stirs in Law, and he reaches up to kiss the expression right off Luffy’s face. “So are you, Luffy,” he murmurs against him, and the teen hums affectionately against his lips. He felt warmth spread from his mouth all the way down to his toes, followed by flares of electricity. The surgeon felt his brain turn to mush as Luffy moaned quietly into his mouth, and Law responded by biting his lip in kind. When the teen smiles against him, Law knew he was a goner. God, the effect Luffy had on him. Unparalleled. 

Luffy pulls back in a daze, but winces, gingerly touching the skin on his neck. “This is gonna bruise like crazy, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah.” Law’s pride in his work is damn near palpable as a grin splits his face. “I made sure it would.”

The teen looks at him accusingly. “And _I’m_ the tease.”

“Correct.”

Luffy throws a pillow at him, stifling his next words. It makes Law fall backwards on the sofa. Now freed, the teen stands. “Imma go see how bad it is,” he mutters.

Law peeks at Luffy’s retreating form as he heads to the restroom. “It looks great, if I do say so myself.”

“Of course it does,” Luffy scoffs as he enters. At the string of curses that follow, Law has to hold his mouth to keep from laughing.

The teen exits with his entire face aflame. “How did you even _do_ that?”

Law raises his brows suggestively. “Want me to show you again?”

Luffy blushes further but doesn’t comment. He shoves his hands into his pockets as he stalks back to the couch, and Law watches his every move like a viper, ready to pounce once more. And he would have, too, had Luffy not removed his hands and came back with a folded piece of paper. The teen looked troubled.

“Hey, what’s up?” Law asks gently, touching Luffy’s shoulder. His entire aura seemed to make a u-turn. The surgeon blinks down to the note. “What’s that?”

“I was going to tell you over dinner, but I forgot,” Luffy breathes. “Got...side-tracked.”

Law is quiet as the younger turns the paper over in his hands. 

“On the bus to Amazon Lily this morning, some guy gave me it. I don’t know who it was, but one minute, people are getting off the bus, and the next I have this, and no one’s near me.”

The younger begins to unfold it. “Usually I’d ignore something like this, since my fans can get a little wild, but...here, look.”

Law reads over the message and feels himself getting increasingly concerned. “What the fuck...”

“I know.” Luffy sighs and runs his hand back through his hair. “I don’t know what to make of it.”

“What time is it? Isn’t it close to seven?”

Luffy walks over to the island, where his phone lay. He makes a face. “Ten till.”

Law stands, heart beating hard and fast. “If I push the speed a little, we can make it.”

The surgeon rushes to grab his keys and wallet, and Luffy stands gaping behind him. “Are you really gonna just trust this and go?”

“Of course not,” Law snorts, stuffing his wallet into a back pocket. “I’m calling Shachi and the others to come too. And you should probably call Zoro and Sanji. We’ll need all the eyes we can get.”

Luffy scrambles after the surgeon, who was making a beeline for the door. “But isn’t this dangerous? We have no idea what this note could really mean. Plus, Zoro and Sanji just got out of the hospital. Not to mention you’re still healing from your own injuries...”

Law tosses Luffy his yellow scarf and smiles so wickedly that the teen is taken aback. 

“Dangerous? Please.” Law bends to put on his shoes. “That could be information we need right there. People don’t write shit like that unless it’s important.”

When Luffy still didn’t seem so sure, Law stands and pulls him into a hug.

“Don’t worry,” he murmurs into his hair. “We’ll have others watching our backs in case of some shady shit, and I’ll be here the whole time. I’ll make sure everything will be alright. Okay?”

Luffy nods into his chest, and Law pulls away, grinning. Something was so off about that smile, Luffy thinks worryingly. It was like he wasn’t nervous or apprehensive at all.

He looked more excited.

Luffy furrows his brows as Law turns to unlock the door. “After you,” he purrs, and when Luffy exits, the surgeon is right behind him, bouncing on his toes. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and his head was crystal clear. He felt on high alert, not anticipating, but ready to react quickly if needed. Though he didn’t have a sword like he did sixteen years ago, he had a pocket knife, which could be even deadlier if whoever this was ticked him off hard enough.

It’s been so long since he’s felt this way.

He lets Luffy lead him out of the apartment complex and into his car. As he straps himself in, his left arm ached, reminding him of the bullet graze he was still dealing with. He pauses. Bullet graze. Bullet. A...bullet..?

_Fuck_.

He hits the steering wheel, cursing, and Luffy looks over to him wildly. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m such an idiot, I fucking _forgot_ ,” Law grits. When Luffy waits for him to explain, he sighs and continues.

“One of the patients I was operating on,” he says, backing out of the parking lot, “was hit by the same bullets that killed Corazon.”

The teen before him goes wide eyed and silent. “...What?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it either.”

“...There’s no way they’re not connected.”

Law gives him a dry smile. “That’s exactly what I thought.” He turns onto a street and drives down the darkening roads.

Luffy drops his shoulders and watches the greenery go by. “...This is so crazy.”

“It is, but we have to deal with it somehow. I’ll just go in first thing tomorrow and talk to him. He should be awake by then. Hopefully, I’ll get some answers. I don’t want to lose this lead.”

“Yeah. That’d be useful.”

The surgeon pulls out his phone without breaking eye contact with the road and hands it to Luffy. “Pin is your birthday. Could you give those idiots a call? Then the lovebirds as well?”

That was cute. He had changed his own pin to Law’s. “Sure.” Luffy gets to work dialing, heart in his throat. Hopefully, whatever they were about to get themselves into wasn’t too risky. 

The last thing they needed at the moment was more injuries.

\---

_Earlier That Day_

“Why did you put yourself in danger like that?” Sabo fumes at his colleague. “We were just briefed on the situation by the nurse, Barty. You almost _died!_ ”

From beside him, Koala rubs at her eyes sadly. “I almost had a heart attack when I heard the news. Barty...you scared the crap out of me. Out of _all_ of us. When I phoned HQ, everyone _panicked_.”

The green haired man was sorrowful, but adamant. “I’m sorry to worry you guys. Really. I don’t want anyone to be sad, but I still think it was worth it. I was able to figure out what their next move is!”

“Yes, you were,” Sabo sighs, “but at what cost? Because if it’s this-” He vaguely gestures to his bed. “-then I’m sorry, but I’d much rather stay in the dark.”

It was the middle of the afternoon when Barty woke up to someone’s voice. The sleep in his system blurred his vision, but he could at least tell he had visitors. When the figures beside his bed came into focus, surprise made him freeze.

Sabo and Koala stood before him, scared, the latter crying but trying to keep it together. The blonde looked pretty upset as well, and for good reason. Although Barty can sympathize with their worry for him, he did not regret his decision. He couldn’t. How could he? He had gotten a crap ton of info.

So what if he took a couple bullets for it?

Koala puts a calming hand on Sabo’s forearm, and she turns to the recovering man. “Barty,” she begins softly. “We know that you’re passionate about this job. Everyone in the Revolutionary Army has been trying to catch our man in the act. We’re just as anxious about this as you are, but we work as a team. Always.”

Sabo still shook with rightful anger. “What did you expect to do, take everyone down by yourself? You’ve gotta stop acting like your body has some sort of magical barrier, because it doesn’t! We _worry_ for you, man! Especially now that Cavendish isn’t glued to you anymore.” At the mention of his ex, Barty recoils. The last thing he needed right now was to remember that man. Thinking about him hurt deeper than the bullets.

“Sabo...” the red head begins, but Barty draws his lips into a line and raises up a hand. “It’s okay. He’s right anyway. I was...being stupid and reckless.”

The two Revolutionaries quiet as Barty struggles to sit up in bed. The green haired situates himself as painlessly as he can, then turns to his comrades. “I thought I could investigate the places we were suspecting and come out with some news unscathed...of course, that didn’t go as planned.”

“We’re just glad you’re okay, Barty,” Koala says softly. “The doctor said you were very lucky.”

The green haired smiles. “I got lucky last night too, because the first place I checked out, they were both there.”

“ _Both_ Kaido and Doflamingo?” Sabo asks, stunned. At Barty’s nod, he exchanges stupefied glances with Koala.

“But...they _never_ meet up,” the red head mutters, baffled. “Not unless it was something of...great...importance.” Her speech slowed down as the realization hit her, and she snaps up to Barty.

“Did you by chance get to hear what they were discussing?”

Barty exhales slowly. “Most of it, yeah. It wasn’t a long meeting though.”

She takes in air shakily, and her words are barely audible. “What were they talking about?”

The man looks between the two of them before dropping his gaze to his folded arms. “Remember when we were looking into him manufacturing drugs and stuff? Well, it looks like that part is over now. They’ve already started selling it in the blackmarket.”

There’s a deathly silence in the room.

“ _Shit_ ,” the blonde curses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That was the one thing I hoped to avoid.”

“Yeah, things aren’t turning out too well,” Barty admits. “They even called them ‘Phase 2’ SMILEs.”

Koala purses her lips. “They’ve gone bigger and better, huh?”

“They have. But there was a mistake made in the midst of it all, and that was one of the main topics of the meeting.”

The blonde closes his eyes tiredly. “I have an idea it has something to do with that club getting burned down.”

“Bingo,” Barty nods. “Apparently, Doflamingo’s brother found out that he was working with Kaido. He helped run the club with him. Didn’t even know the man had family, let alone siblings.”

“How the hell did he mess up _that_ bad?” Koala asks, frowning. “We barely get any info for months on end, and his _brother_ uncovers the scheme?”

“They _are_ related,” Sabo reminds her. “Who knows what this brother of his is like. He could be just as cunning and intuitive as our man. Plus, he can always be around Doflamingo without arousing suspicion. That’s a big advantage we don’t have.”

“I don’t know how he found out, but he did,” Barty continues. His voice takes on a sullen tone. “Apparently, Doflamingo was at Caesar’s lab when his brother uncovered the truth, so he made one of his men who _was_ there try to kill him. Name’s...Trouble? Truffle?”

“Trebol,” Sabo corrects. “We knew he was close to Doflamingo, but to be asked to do that...”

“Never mind _him_ , is this brother of Doflamingo’s okay?” Worry lines the red head’s face. “His info would be of great use to us if we can get into contact with him.”

Barty casts his gaze downwards. “Hold on, lemme finish.”

His dejected response gives Koala pause, and she relinquishes the floor back to Barty. “This Trebol guy apparently had some trouble killing the brother, and ended up failing. Doflamingo was raving mad when he found out. Just retelling the story, the guy was _pissed_.” The green haired shudders at the memory. 

“Since Doflamingo ‘failed to keep everything under wraps’,” Barty makes air quotes at the words, “To prevent any further information leaks, Kaido wanted to burn the _entire club_ to the ground. And get this- he paid off the _police_ to do it, and they’re all staying hush hush about it.”

“Of _course_ it's the police!” Koala sneers, blue eyes narrowing. “Those bastards, never doing their damn job. And they only got worse ever since that shitty Akainu took up the position as Chief.”

“Hold on,” Sabo says slowly. “Isn’t this exactly like-”

“That incident from two years back,” Barty finishes for him. “Yeah. I’m thinking something similar happened back then, too. I have no idea if Doflamingo was involved, but Kaido definitely must have been.”

“What did they say happened after, Barty?” Koala prompts.

“Right. So Doflamingo is furious because his club is getting burned down, and he leaves to hurry back there. Even though the Trebol guy said he was shutting off the exits into the club, trapping his brother in to try and kill him again, it was too late. According to Doflamingo, the fire was imminent and indiscriminate. It’d take out anyone in its vicinity. So he told Trebol to just save his own ass, and he would come to finish the job himself.”

Sabo and Koala are very, very quiet. “So what you’re saying is..?” the woman whispers.

Barty gulps thickly. “The brother found out the truth, and Doflamingo killed him because of it.”

Sabo stares hard at the edge of his bed, saying nothing for a long time. When he does speak, he sounds pained. “That damned bird. He would even go this far, wouldn’t he?”

“We’ve got to get in there and stop him _now_.” Koala’s hands are angry fists.

The green haired makes a sound of agreement. “I agree. But we’ve got to be even _more_ careful when we go in. They’ve...upped the ante.”

“How could they _possibly_ do that?” 

Barty turns to the red head. “They have a hostage.”

Sabo tsks, face contorted into annoyance. “Of _course_ they do, the scoundrels. I hope he or she’s alright. Get a description of ‘em?”

“Better,” Barty gives them the smallest of smiles. “I got a time and a place.”

“...What do you mean?”

Barty closes his eyes as he travels back down memory lane. “Doflamingo and the others were talking at a table in this enormous warehouse. Lots of big cargo blocks I could hide behind. As I was watching them from the shadows of one, I look around and realize one of the boxes isn’t a box, but a _jail_ . And I’ve seen the guy in there before.” Barty rubs his neck and studies the floor. “He’s my roommate’s ex. I have no idea how the _hell_ he ended up in that situation, but he seemed pretty roughed up. He was an asshole to my friend, but...I kinda felt bad for him. There was more blood than skin, and he just sat there all alone.”

“God, I wonder what happened,” Sabo muses with a hooked finger on his chin. “And although I condone needless bloodshed, I have to wonder...why aren’t they killing him?”

Barty shrugs. “I have no idea. But the guy looked a couple feet in the grave. When he finally sees me, his eyes almost pop out his head. I’m motioning him to not make a fuss, _please_ , but he ignores me and shouts out, ‘Three Days, Mard Harbor, seven’ real loud. I was scared _shitless_ because the guys at the table were all like ‘why did he suddenly say that?’. I turned and ran. No way I was sticking around after that. But Doflamingo saw me, pulled a gun, and aimed.”

“He’s the one who did this to you,” Koala concludes, frowning.

“Yeah. And that’s pretty much everything.”

“So something is happening in three days at Mard Harbor? Around seven?” Sabo shakes his head in disbelief. “We’ll have to mobilize a force to intercept. That hostage has some balls to do that in front of them, especially not knowing who you are.”

“Not gonna lie...I was shocked as well,” Barty mutters, mind wandering back to their unfortunate first meeting.

“All those guards and shit he has, you got past them _twice?_ ” Koala was watching him with her jaw on the floor. “How did you..?”

“Just watched my back real carefully. I _did_ promise to not get hurt...” Barty shrugs. “Even after I got hit, when I exited the building, there happened to be a medical vehicle nearby to help me. I just have crazy good luck, it seems.”

“No wonder you’re at the top when it comes to infiltration. You are a force of nature, my man,” Sabo exhales, shaking his head. “That sounds _insane_.”

“Just hearing it makes my heart race.” Koala presses down on her chest for emphasis. “God. You are something else.”

“That’s why I don’t regret it, you know?” Barty looks over the extent of his injuries. “As much as I got hurt, this information is valuable. For capturing Doflamingo, for ending their scheme, and...even for Luffy. Poor guy’s been struggling ever since the Going Merry burned down.”

“Luffy?” Koala questions.

“My roommate,” Barty smiles softly. “He’s a really good guy, he’s just been- um. Sabo? You alright?”

The blonde had turned into a sheet, and stared down at Barty with the most terrifying gaze he’s ever seen on the man. How the hell do eyes get that damn big? He seemed to be coming to terms with something, and Barty could practically see the steam coming out his ears from thinking so hard.

“Luffy,” Sabo tries the name on his tongue. “... _Luffy?_ ”

Barty raises an eyebrow at him. The man was strange on a day to day basis, and sure, this day was a little weirder than most for obvious reasons, but this is the first time he’s seen the blonde look so helplessly _confused_. 

Sabo stills as it finally hits him.

Realization washes over his features, and to Barty and Koala’s horror, the man inhaled a sticky, wet breath. His bottom lip trembled, and he began to shake as his eyes welled with tears. Sabo, the Chief of Staff, _crying?_ It wasn’t unwelcome, but it was a stark contrast to his normal self, and Barty finds himself unabashedly gaping. He closes his jaw as the man speaks.

“Does...does he wear a straw hat?” he sniffs through his tears. “Good god...”

Barty jumps at the slight nudge Koala gives him. Oh. That question was directed at him. “Uh, yeah. Sometimes.”

“No fucking way...” Sabo palms at his eyes. “ _Shit_.”

Barty glances up to Koala, and she greets his concerned gaze with a wide one of her own. So she didn’t know what was going on, either. She narrows her eyes, racking her brain for an explanation. Barty watches as memories play across her countenance, and at a particular one, she throws a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, _Luffy_ was his name, wasn’t it...”

“Am I...missing something here?” Barty asks, darting between the two of them. Sabo had braced his arms against the bed for support as he fell apart. Koala moved to rub comfortingly on his back, watching Barty with her features tugged downward.

“Can you describe him?”

“Uh, let’s see,” the green haired begins. “He’s got black hair, round eyes, pretty skinny. Oh wait, that could describe anyone. Luffy...uh. Has a baby face? I don’t know if that helps.”

Sabo chokes on what sounds like a mix between a sob and a laugh. “That would be him,” he says with a sniff, wiping at his wet face. “After all these _years_.”

Barty was so confused at this point, he outright spoke his mind. “Why are you crying over Luffy? Do you know him or something?”

“Do I know him?” Sabo repeats incredulously. “Do I _fucking know him?_ ”

The blonde leans to grab Barty’s shoulders, and Koala steps away. His eyes are sad, happy, stressed, thankful, and disbelieving all at the same time, and Barty finds himself shrinking under the sheer amount of emotion.

“Luffy is my brother,” Sabo chokes, voice cracking. “My _little baby brother_.”

Barty stares at him in shock. _He’s what?_

“And for the last twelve years...” he continues, grip tightening. Barty almost complains because of the pain, but finds his breath gone at Sabo’s next words.

“...I thought that he was _dead_.”

\---

_A/N: Writer’s block hit me hard once again. :( But as always, thank you for reading. Until the next!_

_P.S. Luffy’s cooking is inspired by_ [ _this scene_ ](https://youtu.be/07GhmxnoP2I) _from episode 780. He actually made_ [ _this_ ](https://recipesfromapantry.com/purple-potato-and-beef-curry/) _(with mistakes of course)._

_P.P.S. The harbor Kidd yelled out, Mard. It’s the first and last two letters of ‘Marine Ford’. Take that as you will._

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	28. Patience Is A Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law pulls up to the remains of the Going Merry and parks his car in a slot a ways off. It was shaded by draping trees and bushes, hiding his vehicle pretty well in plain sight. If they needed to make a run for it, their getaway car was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let’s keep the ball rolling~

\---

**28\. Patience Is A Virtue**

\---

Law pulls up to the remains of the Going Merry and parks his car in a slot a ways off. It was shaded by draping trees and bushes, hiding his vehicle pretty well in plain sight. If they needed to make a run for it, their getaway car was safe.

Luffy seemed on edge. Of course he was. Everything about this was shady as hell. Law reaches out to grab his shoulder. 

“Hey,” the surgeon says. “I’m here.”

The teen swallows and nods, exiting the car. “I know.” He doesn’t sound as sure as Law would’ve liked, but an affirmative was an affirmative. He’d take what he could get.

The older sighs as he pushes his own door, slamming it close. Time to time, he forgets how stuff like this is second nature to him, but completely new to Luffy. Hopefully, it stays that way. The younger had no business dirtying his hands.

“Is that Zoro and Sanji?” Luffy squints off in the distance as he falls into step with Law. “I see a trail of smoke.”

“Likely,” Law follows his eyes to the pair of shadows in the darkness, under an overhang of teetering brick. “They said they were close by a bit ago. Shachi, too. I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”

“What about the other two?”

“Penguin and Bepo should be swinging by soon. They get off from Flevance a little later.”

Luffy hums thoughtfully, and doesn’t further the conversation.

The Going Merry is but a shell of her former self. Law noted this quite literally- everything had collapsed inwards, leaving only select pieces of wall still standing inside. The brick that made up the outside of the building was crumbling everywhere. It looked like the aftermath of an awful apocalypse. 

Burnt debris makes a crunching sound underfoot as Law and Luffy approach their friends. The pair stand leaning against the club, head to toe in black. Zoro’s in shades, with objects that looked suspiciously like swords adorning his right hip, and Sanji’s in fake glasses and...was that a white beard? Law didn’t even want to know how the man had come to the decision to wear it.

Just further beyond them is Shachi’s car. He parked amid a rather large pile of burnt wood and dirt, efficiently obscured to the unknowing eye. Law had to bite his lip to stop his smirk. Great minds think alike, as they say.

From the shadows of the dilapidated building, the blonde puffs mindlessly away on a cigarette as they approach. When he recognizes them, he grins.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Law returns, eyeing their get ups amusedly. “What’s with the outfits? And how did you even find the time to put this together?”

Zoro turns to scowl at the man on his left. “I _told_ you this was unnecessary.”

“Says the guy who brought his katanas,” Sanji scoffs, pushing up the glasses on his nose. “All _three_ of them.”

“Oh shit, you can really use those?” Luffy suddenly speaks up. “I thought you said you were out of practice?”

The green haired makes a show of thumbing open the closest one and flashes pearly teeth. “My muscle memory has been treating me well.”

A fellow swordsman. Law could get behind that. “Respect.”

A car door slams to their right, and Shachi appears soon after with a bounce to his gait. Dark sunglasses cover his eyes, and a cap is pulled down low over his head. The look gives Law nostalgia. It’s just like how he dressed back then.

As he approaches, he waves. “Where are the others?”

“On their way,” Law answers, waving back. “They’ll be here soon.”

When the red head joins their cluster, Law nods to each of them in turn. “Thanks for coming on such short notice you guys.”

Zoro shrugs, folding his arms. “This shit just better be good.”

“Something tells me it will,” the surgeon assures. “Call it a sixth sense, or a gut-feeling.” Probably not the best thing to go on in this situation, but Law went with it anyway.

“Oh perfect,” the green haired deadpans.

“So. What’re we doing? I know we’re keeping an eye out, but...” Shachi looks pointedly at the surgeon for explanation.

“I’m assuming there’s someone in the rubble, waiting for us. Since they _did_ say to meet here,” Law slides his eyes over Zoro’s shoulder and into the bleak chaos that once was the Going Merry. “We’re going in to talk to them. If there’s any funny business outside our range of vision, can you cover?”

A smile tugs on Shachi’s face. “Of course.”

“Wait, shouldn’t Luffy stay out here, too?” the blonde asks, casting a worried glance over to the younger. “I’m sure it could be dangerous in there.”

To Law’s surprise, the teen shakes his head. “I think I want to go in. This person claims they know me, and that kind of creeps me out. I want to see what their deal is myself.”

“And I’ll be there.” Law lets a wide smirk lift his features. “There shouldn’t be an issue. This is just...extra precaution.”

“We got your backs in case they spring guns on you,” Shachi chuckles, sarcasm dripping from his words. The dancers against the building look at him incredulously. “Go on in, you guys.”

The surgeon slips a supportive hand in Luffy’s. “Shall we?”

Luffy exhales slowly, as if to prepare himself for what was to come. “Okay.”

They step through the wall that Law had entered when he first saw the figures in the flames. Not that it was much different from walking onto the premises from any other area- the concept of walls had all but vanished, gathering in piles of soot on the ground. Everything on the inside is a charred black, and the stench of burnt plastic and wood assaults Law’s nose as he gingerly steps past the barely standing bar. Below him, the ground is a war zone of glass shards and broken brick. Law squints as he carefully maneuvers through it in the waning light, making a path for Luffy to follow. 

Further inside, facing the dance floor is a figure in black, sitting on the remains of the stage with a cloak drawn tight around their shoulders.

Law feels Luffy go stiffen beside him, and the older instinctively stands in front of the teen, a hand pushing him back. The surgeon regards the figure for a moment. They’re unmoving on the blackened platform, one leg dangling off the edge, and another bent at the knee, with an elbow resting on it. At their arrival, the figure looks up.

“You’re late,” the figure says. A male. 

“We get here whenever the fuck we want to,” Law spits venomously. “Who are you?”

The cloaked figure sighs at his tone. “Calm down. I’m not here for any funny business. Promise.” He removes his hood, and Law feels the teen behind him begin to shake. 

He smiles tiredly at them. “I’ve had enough of that two years ago.”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me...” Luffy breathes, stepping out from behind the surgeon. “Is that...really you, Marco?”

“Marco?” Law repeats, confused. Then his eyes open wide. “Oh my god, Marco from Marco’s Coffee? You’re _alive?_ ”

The blonde’s smile grows dimmer. “Barely.”

“I thought...” Law feels Luffy grip his arm for support as his knees begin to weaken. “When Ace was injured back then, the newspapers all said you had _died_.”

“The newspapers spew all sorts of lies,” Marco says softly. “I’m sure you’ve probably noticed that by now.”

Law and Luffy exchange glances. They have.

“But for once, they were right. I was dead. Well, I was _supposed_ to be dead.”

“What do you mean, supposed to be dead?” Luffy asks slowly, clawing down on Law’s arm.

“And if you _weren’t_ dead, then why the hell did it take you so long to show up?” Law narrows his eyes at the man suspiciously. He may have known Marco, sure, but he hadn’t _known_ Marco. To even label their relationship as ‘acquaintances’ was much too familiar. Plus, it had been two years. He has moved on.

Luffy however, knew him more personally. So of course he was going to give the cloaked blonde the benefit of the doubt.

“Law,” the teen chides softly, pushing on his arm. “Give him a chance.”

Marco jerks a chin towards the entrance. “Call for your buddies in here. I’m sure they’d want to hear this as well.”

Law knits his brows, debating. “Why should I?”

“Because it concerns what happened to Ace and I.” Marco’s voice is low. “And in turn, what happened here, at the Going Merry.”

\---

Sabo was about to cry for the thousandth time that day.

Everything here screamed Luffy.

“Is this really his dorm room?” she asked, taking in the mess of clothing and bedsheets. “He’s not here.”

The blonde could only nod numbly. From the red blanket to the way things were thrown around the small space, to even the handwriting on abandoned schoolwork, it all reminded him of his brother. He feels his heart soar as he turns it over in his mind once more. This was where his brother was living. _Living_.

Before they left the hospital, Bartolomeo had given them the code and directions to his dorm room. He told them to catch up with Luffy, he’s been sleeping away the day last he saw. 

But he wasn’t here.

The blonde walks over to his desk, his bed, his clothes, just looking, taking everything in. God, he wanted to see him. What did he look like now? Was he taller than him, or shorter? Does he still have that big goofy smile when he’s happy? Does he still cry easy like back then?

Sabo is almost reverent as he goes to sit in Luffy’s chair, marveling at the room. His brother was alive. The thought repeated over and over in his head, filling his entire being with happiness. As soon as he gets caught up with Luffy, he’d ask about Ace. Surely if Luffy was alive, then Ace must be too, right?

Koala leans against the doorframe. “...I understand this is really important for you Sabo, but you know Dragon’s waiting on a report from us, right? It’s been a while already...we really shouldn’t keep him waiting much longer.”

Sabo doesn’t care at the moment. “I know.”

The minutes drag on, and Koala remains respectfully silent as the blonde revels in the sights. The blonde places a hand over his heart and takes a deep breath. “I still can’t believe he’s alive. It’s like a miracle.”

“I can only imagine what that feeling is like,” Koala says with a small smile. “I’m sure he’d be shocked to see you.”

Sabo chokes on a relieved laugh. “I bet he’s still a troublemaker like he was back then. Luffy, that guy, he always had some trick up his sleeve. But no matter how much of a pain in the ass he was, no one could ever truly get mad at him.” His voice takes on an endearing tone. “His smile was contagious, I swear. And he was always this giant ball of sunshine. He was so innocent, and I wanted...I wanted to preserve that for as long as possible. But then the incident happened and I just...”

He slumps forward on the seat until his elbows rest on his knees, Koala’s concerned gaze locked onto him from behind. Remembering what had happened to Ace, Luffy, and him made Sabo’s heart ache with pain. It took them all by surprise. There was nothing they could’ve done.

When he makes no indication of finishing his sentence, Koala glides across the floor with feather light steps and squeezes his shoulder.

“Hey,” she begins, eyebrows drawn together. “Luffy’s here now. Not literally but...you know what I mean. Though you can’t see him at the moment, he’s _alive_. Just knowing that must mean the world.”

Sabo swallows thickly, trying to reign in his emotions. He thinks of his brother, and a warmth spreads in his chest. It feels like his entire body is on clouds. “I want to see him,” he whispers.

“I know, I know.” Koala bends and tucks her skirt behind her knees. She tilts her head, trying to catch Sabo’s eyes. “But since he’s not here at the moment, let’s visit Bartolomeo tomorrow and ask for his number, okay? That way, you can get in contact with Luffy without having to wait at his dorm again.”

The blonde brightens and looks into his partner’s eyes. “That’s...a good idea, actually.”

Koala stands, stretches out a hand to bring him to his feet. He takes it gratefully. “Of course it is, I’m full of good ideas.”

Sabo makes a disbelieving sound as he pushes the chair back under the desk. The red head narrows her eyes at him as he makes his way out of the dorm. “Did you want to say something, Sabo?”

“I dunno. Don’t you have a _good_ _idea_ of what I want to say?”

Koala exits and closes the door behind them, sighing. “That’s not the same thing, Sabo.”

“They’re the same words.”

“...I mean, you’re not wrong, but-”

“But?”

Koala stares at him for a long moment. “...Never mind. I’d make more progress talking to a brick wall.”

“What the heck?” Sabo raises a brow at her and has to focus really hard to keep his face straight. “That doesn’t sound like a good idea at all.”

One dangerous glare later, and the blonde is running down the hall for his life. 

His giddiness from his visit had now mingled with fear as he dashed down the hallway, slipping into the stairwell beside the elevators. He takes the steps down two at a time, and just as he’s making a turn for the second set of stairs, the door slams open above him. Koala stands in the frame, searching for his form. Once she finds him, she grins widely, and Sabo feels a cold shiver run down his back. He needed to go, and _now_.

As Sabo increases to going down three at a time, he feels his entire body hum with life. It propels his body onward with such energy that he even dares jumping down an entire flight of stairs. He lands without a hitch. Sabo really couldn’t lie- the rush was kind of exhilarating.

“ _Get your ass back here!_ ” comes the deafening roar from behind him, closer than it should be. Sabo feels his stomach drop into the ground.

...Okay, _maybe_ that rush was just adrenaline. And it was telling him to move it, and _fast_.

\---

“So.” Marco looks up into the moonlit skies through the nonexistent ceiling. “Where the hell do I even begin?”

“For starters, who are you?” Zoro is no bullshit about things like this, and Law appreciated him greatly for it.

The men from earlier have come into the remains of the club, sitting around on whatever was big enough to support their weight. Law sat together with Luffy on a half burnt couch, Zoro and Sanji shared a seat on a large piece of broken wall, and Shachi sat on the ground. They all face the man on the stage, who looks down at them through the shadows of his cover.

“Sure, let’s start with introductions. My name is-”

“He’s Marco,” Luffy interjects. “I remember this guy. He owned Marco’s Coffee from a couple years back. Ace worked under him.”

The older blonde grins warily at him. “He’s right. I remember you coming in and distracting Ace to no end. Drove me up a wall.”

Everyone seemed to quiet at the authenticity in his voice. He didn’t seem to be lying, even with Luffy there to confirm his words. 

The seriousness is back in his voice when he speaks again. “Things were good up until a point. Everything went to shit ever since I made a terrible decision.”

“What’d you do?” Sanji scoots closer to the man, not wanting to miss any of his answer.

Marco’s lips drew into a thin line. “I...decided to work for Kaido.”

Law’s hand goes to his pocket knife in a flash. “That name creeps me the fuck out,” he seethes. He doesn't miss the tension that lines Marco’s shoulders at the movement. Good. He better feel threatened. Law was taking _no_ chances. “Every time that man is brought up, it’s never with good news.”

Behind him, Luffy pales. “Marco...why the hell would you..?”

Shachi makes a face. “Shit, isn’t that the same guy who Luffy thinks killed Ace?”

The younger blonde turns to him in horror. “Ace was _killed?_ He’s been in a hospital for nearly two years! I thought he just passed away...”

“I’m referring to the guy _behind_ the fire that put him there,” Shachi continues, fleshing out his words. “Luffy thinks it’s the same man, Kaido.”

“And you _worked_ for this guy?” Sanji was getting more and more enraged. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Zoro frowns deeply at Marco, thumb on the hilt of a sword. “You’ve got about five seconds to explain or I’m cutting you a new one.”

Marco watches their exchanges cautiously, as though they were starving lions and he was a fresh kill. “You misunderstand the timing. When my cafe caught on fire, I was _not_ working for him. But up until the day of the incident...I was. Technically.” The man’s expression crumples. “Being under that man was the biggest mistake of my life.”

Law relaxes a hair, but only so. His hand still hovers over the knife in his jeans. “Then why did you join in the first place?”

“I was enticed by the money, and I shouldn’t have been,” Marco admits with a sad frown. He looked genuinely upset. “Running a business can be really tough on the wallet, and I just needed a break from it all. One day I go to a bar after a long day and there Kaido is. One drunk conversation later, I’m in the game.”

He sighs from deep in his chest, a vain attempt to ease his agitation. “I was given a drug to distribute to my customers for ‘testing’. He called them ‘Phase One SMILEs’. At first I was dead set against it, but he threatened my life if I didn’t comply. Since I already knew so much.”

“‘Phase One’?” Law furrows his brows. “So they tried to test a drug out before.”

Luffy was watching the cloaked man in a new light, something akin to disbelief and betrayal darkening his expression. “...You were blackmailed.”

Marco nods slowly. “Yeah. So I did as he asked. When customers would faint after they were drugged, there would be security there to take them away. Did it as discreetly as possible, and I’d always feed the staff some sort of lie. They knew nothing about it, after all. But there was one in particular who was starting to grow increasingly suspicious about what was happening.”

“ _Ace_ ,” Luffy breathes. “Oh my god...”

“Out of all the people that worked there, I was closest to him,” the older blonde turns sentimental. “We hung out outside of work frequently, and we were more friends than co-workers. If anyone was going to figure out what I was doing, it was going to be Ace.”

“So he found out.” The green haired’s face is an unreadable emotion. 

“He did.” Marco responds sadly. “But by the time he found out, I already decided to quit the job. I wanted nothing more to do with Kaido or drugs or anything.” His gaze falls to the debris below. “Everything went down a night when a restock of the drug was supposed to take place. We usually meet right outside the back door around midnight, where no one else would be there as we could do it discreetly. I decided to show up with the intention of telling the guy off. How I didn’t want to be a part of their scheme anymore. Caesar...that was the man’s name.”

The surgeon freezes. “That was the name of the man I heard security talking about. Back when they thought they drugged me.”

“He’s the scientist who created the drug,” Marco explains. “If Kaido’s the brawn behind everything, then Caesar’s the brains.”

Shachi mutters a few curses. “They have actual smart people working with them, too?”

The older blonde throws him a dirty look. “The man’s a _wack job_. He just likes making dangerous sedatives that fuck with your brain. Don’t give him the gratification of calling him smart- he’ll take it and run as he aims a gun at your skull.”

Shachi closes his mouth.

“After we meet up and tell him I want to quit, I expected him to be mad or something, but this fucker, he laughs.” Marco balls his fists in anger. “Fucking _laughing_. When I asked him what was so damn funny, he just laughed harder.”

The fight leaves Marco. “Then he tells me. He had explosives rigged in the cafe in case ‘something like this happened’, and police could set them off at any given moment. I’ve been had the entire time.”

“How fucked up,” Sanji grimaces, blowing out a ring of smoke. “You were caught between a rock and a hard place.”

“More like death by Kaido or death by explosions,” Shachi mutters. “What shitty options.” 

“To make it worse, right after I heard that, Ace was...” Marco closes his eyes from the wave of emotion overcoming him. “I heard Ace’s voice. From inside the shop.”

Luffy tenses beside Law. “The last time I saw my brother before the incident was when he came home from work...god, he looked so out of it. Like he saw a ghost. So he really did go there in the middle of the night...”

“He probably discovered what I was up to somehow,” Marco says. “I thought about it for months on end after. He must’ve learned about the restock and had come to stop me himself. Otherwise, why would he be there at the same time as the deal?”

The older blonde’s expression grows pained. “When I realized he was inside, I panicked. The timing was _terrible_. But Caesar didn’t care. He had the explosions set off anyway.”

The men in the rubble go silent at the revelation.

“Doesn’t that mean they...killed him by accident?” Shachi questions, tilting his head with a hand on his chin. “Since he just so happened to be there? Not that I don’t put something like that past them, but...”

“No,” Marco states firmly. “I have no doubt they were gonna go after him anyway, since he was so close to me. Probably thought he would find out the truth sooner or later. It was just two birds with one stone for them.”

Law has to consciously control his breathing at the news. “It’s just like Corazon...”

The teen rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I can’t believe it. All this time, I thought it was just an _accident_.”

There’s a loud sound to their left, and the men all snap their heads to the noise. A man coughs in the dust cloud that rose from the fallen wall, wiping at the air furiously. Another appears behind him, holding a hand to his nose.

“This place is a disaster,” the first grumbles.

“It didn’t help that you fucking knocked the wall over, dumbass,” the second retorts.

“I didn’t know it’d give out so easily!”

Law has to peel his hands off of his knife and forcefully calm his rapid-fire heartbeats. “You’re finally here. Scared us half to death, Bepo. Penguin.”

“Sorry,” the chubby blonde apologizes, a smile on his face. As he enters further into the rubble and feels the tenseness of the air, the smile slips. “What...did we miss?”

Shachi motions them for them to sit somewhere around him. “A shit ton. We’ll fill you in later.”

The nurse and doctor exchange curious glances before heeding the suggestion, regarding Marco curiously. Once they’ve settled, Marco clears his throat.

“To continue.” He clasps his hands tightly. “Ace was in my shop when the explosions happened. As soon as I turned and saw the fire, I kind of lost it. I’ll never forget that moment, I just felt this...overwhelming terror.”

Bepo watches the man with wide eyes. “What the fuck did we just walk into...”

“When I turned back to Caesar, he was gone.” Marco’s words sharpen with anger. “I almost had half a mind to run after him, but Ace was in there. I had...I had to save him. So I went in headfirst to the building.”

His fury melts away, giving way for distress. “I called authorities for help as I went through the flames to find him, following his voice. It took a bit but...when I did, I was so happy. But he was really messed up- burns everywhere, bleeding. I’m sure you could imagine. By then there were police and ambulances outside, so I helped him out there, and he was taken away. I heard someone screaming too, but I was in so much pain, I couldn’t tell who it was.”

“That was me,” Luffy whispers. His world swarmed with water at the memory, and he sniffs, wiping his eyes. “That was _me_.”

“I see...” Marco breathes softly. He runs a hand over his face, exhaustion hitting him like a truck. “As for me, I couldn’t...go to the authorities to get help. Caesar did say police were in on it too. If I went with them, who knows what they’d do- likely kill me and say I died from my injuries. So I went back into the burning building, trying to escape through the other side. I heard people yelling at me but I didn’t care. I had to get out of there. Soon as I went through the entrance, it collapsed behind me. I barely managed to escape out the back door with my life. Guess they thought I wouldn’t be able to survive my injuries, because they didn’t pursue.”

“ _That’s_ how they concluded you were dead?” Law grimaces, disgusted. “Awfully lazy of them.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Luffy breathes, whirling on Law, but the blonde waves off the comment. “I don’t blame you. I was surprised myself when I saw the papers the following day. Suddenly, I’m just _dead_. It was a lot to take in. It also said Ace was injured, but I was unable to check up on him for obvious reasons. What...happened to him?”

Luffy curls into himself, unable to bring his mouth to open and respond. Law does it for him. “He slipped into a coma from that. Woke up a little over a month back, but passed away a week ago.”

“Damn...I thought he could’ve pulled through.” It’s hard to ignore the slight tremble in his voice.

“Yeah,” Luffy stares hard into the ground. “Me too.”

“...I’m sorry, Luffy.” 

Luffy simply motions for him to continue. Nothing he said would really help, but it's the thought that counts. Marco watches him sympathetically, then sighs. “The incident scared the shit out of me back then. It was surreal. I needed to drink it off, so I called up one of my friends and went out to a bar...different one from where I met Kaido, by the way.” He adds the last part at the frowns thrown his way.

“His name was Teach,” he runs a hand through his hair as he speaks. “I was surprised he wanted to join me for a glass. We haven’t talked in ages. Anyway, we’re drinking, and he’s approached by some red head. Real cute, short, flirty. Probably expected something, I dunno. But he ends up getting led away by her, and my drunk ass happens to trail behind him. They end up in some secluded room, and I’m peeking through the door, and he’s getting _arrested_.”

Sanji knits his brows and holds the smoke away from his lips. “What the hell? Why?” 

“The people that were arresting him said they were the Revolutionary Army. From what I heard, he was a part of the drug scheme too, working under Kaido. I had no idea. It made my skin fucking crawl. It’s like I couldn’t escape it, no matter where I went.”

“The Revolutionary Army’s in this shit, too?” Law mutters, narrowing his eyes.

“What, you know ‘em?”

The surgeon turns to his lover. “I’ve heard of them. They’re this super underground group. They try to fix the fuck ups of government organizations- mostly police. They’re like vigilantes in a sense.”

The green haired eyes him warily. “...How the hell do you know that?”

Law gives him a close lipped smile. “I had an interesting encounter in my childhood.”

Zoro’s about to ask more questions but Luffy cuts him off. “Guys,” he says softly. He nods over to Marco.

“So these Revolutionaries- a blonde guy, the red headed girl, and this green haired dude. They took him away in cuffs, and my heart just stopped. That _easily_ could’ve been me. That moment is when I realized I had to lay low.”

“Wait a minute,” the surgeon interrupts. “The people you described sound awfully like some people I met in the hospital today.”

“Oh!” Shachi lights up. “That couple, right?”

Law makes a sound of agreement, and Marco’s eyes flicker to him. “Did you really?”

“Yeah, it’s actually rather odd. Could you give more specifics?”

“I don’t remember anything else about their appearance.” The man slumps down, troubled. “But they’re a part of the reason why I didn’t show up earlier. I was _terrified_. Anyone could have remembered my connection to him and come after me because of it. I could get arrested by them like Teach, or worse, someone on Kaido’s side could discover I’m alive and come to kill me. I was left with no options but to hide away all this time.”

The space is blanketed in a silence so thick the surgeon feels himself choking.

“I...watched this place burn down, you know,” Marco says so quietly that Law has to strain to hear. “As soon as I saw the flames I just...” He takes a deep breath. “I knew it had something to do with Kaido. It just had to. So I decided to stop hiding and fight back again. Which is why I’m here before you all now.”

Shit. Law didn’t even want to think about what Marco must be going through.

“But Doflamingo was the one in charge here,” Sanji reminds the man. “So it’s not just him?” The older blonde shakes his head.

“They must be working together. If Kaido came to me as the owner of a _coffee shop_ to distribute the drug, then he definitely would’ve gone to Doflamingo as the owner of a _strip club_.” He rubs his temples. “And if the police blew up my place...I had an inkling feeling they might have blown up this place, too.”

Law feels his throat dry. “...They did.”

“Like I thought.”

“So…” Penguin voices. “What should we do next?”

Marco stares at him, debating his next words. “The Revolutionaries are working on this case, and those guys, they have _endless_ resources. If we go to them for help, we might have a chance, but...” His eyebrows knit together. “No one knows how to get in contact with them.”

“Didn’t you just say you were scared of them?” Zoro raises an upturned palm in question. “Now you want to reach out?”

“I was, but not anymore,” Marco responds. “Since I’m no longer with Kaido, they’re our allies. Even if they want to detain me for my past with him, at the very least, they can at least help out you all.”

“That couple in the hospital...” Law studies the ground, deep in thought. “That blonde and red head couple. It could just be coincidence, but I’ll ask them. Worth a shot.”

“Oh that’s awesome,” Bepo grins at the man. “Better than nothing.”

Law returns the grin with a small one of his own. “They were even visiting my patient, a green haired man, mid twenties.”

“Green? That’s not a usual hair color.” Sanji ignores the scowl Zoro sends him. “Luffy, doesn’t your roommate have green hair?”

The teen blinks over to the younger blonde. “Yeah, Barty. I haven’t seen him...in a while...now...”

The air seems to turn to ice around the surgeon. Hold the damn phone.

“Luffy...” Law begins, heart racing. “What’s your roommate’s name? Is it really ‘Barty’?”

Luffy makes a confused sound. “What? I mean, that’s what I call him. His real name is stupid long. Bar...Barto…”

The surgeon feels his eyes go wide. “Is it _Bartolomeo?_ ”

“Yeah, that’s it! Shit, how’d you know?”

The news was making his mind explode. “Because that’s the name that couple gave me when they said they wanted to visit him!”

Around them are loud gasps and sounds of shock. “Wait a fucking second, let’s backtrack. Luffy’s roommate is in the _hospital?_ ” Zoro stills, dumbfounded. “Since when?”

“Since early this morning.”

“What the fuck...”

“Doesn’t that mean he’s a Revolutionary, too? If the other two are visiting him?” Penguin wonders, holding his head in his hands tiredly.

“This guy _did_ say there was a green haired guy arresting his friend as well...” Sanji blows out another long drag.

Law pinches his nose. “Luffy only said ‘Barty’ around me- I never thought his name was actually longer.”

Marco is quiet at the exchange, steadily taking in the new information. 

“He was the crazy operation I was called in to do,” the surgeon explains, turning to Luffy. “The man was shot twice and nearly fucking died. By the same bullets that shot Corazon, no less!”

“Jesus...” Shachi says under his breath. “I didn’t know _that_.”

“Shit, you told me that in the car...that was _Barty?_ ” Luffy seemed to struggle with the connection. “I can’t believe it...god I hope he’s okay...”

“That seems to do it. They’re likely the Revolutionaries we’re looking for.” Marco jumps down from the stage. “This is the chance of a lifetime. We’re gonna need to talk to them.”

“Leave that to me.” Determination filters through Law’s words. “I can confirm all of this tomorrow. Bartolomeo is my patient, after all.”

Marco nods in his direction. “Perfect. If we can get their help somehow, things can really make a turn for the better.”

Sanji stands as well. “This shit makes my head spin.” Zoro brings himself to his feet beside him. “As much as some of that might be because of that damn smoke, I feel you. This is getting more intense by the day.”

“But unlike in your hospital room, at least now we have a lead. Somewhat,” Penguin smiles hopefully. He dusts off his ass and turns to give each of his friends a hand. They take it and lift themselves up.

“Crazy how it’s only been what, two days? Since this place went down,” Bepo shakes his head. “And now it’s like everything is coming to light.”

“It really is...” Shachi agrees. “But we still have that one missing guy to worry about.”

“Oh right, that Kidd dude? Almost forgot about him.”

Sanji turns to the blonde doctor. “Kidd was trying to find information on Kaido when we lost track of him.”

Marco’s expression darkens. “Then he’s probably been kidnapped by them. Assuming he’s not already dead. The one thing Kaido hates is information leaks. So if your guy went asking around, I can imagine things didn’t end well for him.”

Law hears Luffy’s air leave him from his side. “First Kaido killed my brother...now he’s abducting people…” His dark eyes find Law’s. “Doflamingo even...”

Killed Corazon. He didn’t need to be reminded. It’s all he thought of everyday.

The surgeon was passing off as calm as possible, but in reality, his brain was a battlefield. Maybe he was coming off as normal to others, but in reality, he was livid beyond words. Doflamingo had killed Corazon because he discovered the truth. Kaido had Ace killed because _he_ discovered the truth. And even though Kidd could rot away for all he cared, the guy was still trying to help in his own way. And he got _abducted_. Who knows if the fucker is alive right now.

Never in his life had Law had such a desperate need to hunt down someone and exact revenge. And he’s been around a _lot_ of fuckers who were better off six feet under. 

But patience is a virtue. Good things come to those who wait.

So he smiles emotionlessly. It’s okay. His time will come.

“...Law?”

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the light tug on Luffy’s arm. The teen was watching him curiously. “You had this...look on your face. Are you alright?”

The surgeon nods. “I’m fine. Just...thinking.”

Luffy seemed uneasy, but didn’t push. To their left, Penguin holds up a smart phone. 

“Let’s all exchange numbers. We can communicate easier that way, instead of talking in the ruins of burned buildings.”

Zoro snorts, pulling out his own device. “Good idea.”

“We can decide what to do after Law speaks to this ‘Revolutionary Army’,” he continues as people begin to gather around him. “If they’ve been investigating, I’m sure they know more than we do.”

Law brings out his phone and turns to Marco, thumbing in his contact info. “I just hope these people are who we’re looking for.”

“I’m sure they are,” the blonde returns easily. “It's too much of a coincidence for them not to be.”

Luffy is quiet beside them. When Law nudges him to give Marco his number, he jumps slightly.

“You good there?” the surgeon asks softly.

“Yeah. I’m just...nervous I guess.”

The blonde before him nods in solemn understanding.

Luffy takes a breath. “These guys... Kaido. Doflamingo. They kill without a second warning. I just hope nothing happens to us, or those Revolutionaries...or to Kidd.”

Law purses his lips at the name but says nothing. Marco grimly takes down Luffy’s phone number. 

“We can hope, sure,” he says softly. “But from my experience? Hope doesn’t hold out all too well.”

\---

Kaido takes a large swig from his bottle of sake and throws it to the wall, smashing the glass into pieces. His anger was so palpable it shook the room with its ferocity, and Doflamingo watched him break down with an amused quirk of the lips. It’s funny how their emotions had flipped from only a day ago. 

“You shouldn’t have told that man our plans,” the larger man grits, slamming a fist on his chair as his eyes slide to the dark cell. “Now we’ll have to expect interference.”

The pink feathered man laughs loudly. “Oh, don’t worry. It’s not all that bad~ In fact, this actually _helps_ us.”

Kaido frowns in his direction. “What do you mean?”

Doflamingo leans forward in his seat, glasses glinting in the lights above. “That man who snuck in here yesterday...that was one of my stripper’s little friends. And that stripper knows Law.”

“Your brother’s son, correct?”   
  


Doflamingo nods, and the larger man stares at him. “Go on.”

The blonde’s smile gets wider. “If he lives after those shots, he’s probably going to tell his friends, and in turn, Law will find out. He probably knows I killed my idiotic brother by now, so he’ll come here for sure. They’ll _all_ come here, and we can end them in one big swoop.”

Kaido contemplates the words. “Interesting. A trap, huh?”

“Yes,” Doflamingo purrs, lips curling further. “And now that we have their buddy here-” He tilts his head to the iron jail on the side, “-we have insurance that they’ll come. The man who snuck in _must_ have seen him. This fool wouldn’t have told the intruder what we were discussing if he didn’t.”

“What if they spread the word? There’s nothing to keep them from spilling this to others,” Kaido points out, fingers itching for another bottle. “Damn kid should’ve just kept his mouth shut.”

“Oh, they wouldn’t.” The pink feathered waves off the words. “Who are they gonna go to? The police?” 

A chuckle bubbles within him again. “They can’t go to any outsiders- we’ve already got Akainu to lie to the press again. What can they say? ‘I think Doflamingo kidnapped my friend and that the police burned down the Going Merry’? And that’s even assuming they know what really happened. The police made me out to be a sad man who lost his business because of an unfortunate fire in the media. No one would believe some random kids’ words over the words of the Police Chief.”

Doflamingo leans forward, smirking. “There’s nothing that intruder can do but tell his circle of friends, and lead them here on a suicide mission. We’ll kill them all.”

Kaido laughs boisterously at that. “I think you’re even worse than me!”

“Perhaps,” the blonde agrees, excitement humming throughout his body. “I just love when things fall into place. However…”

He turns to the red head in his barred confinement, who holds onto his upper left arm in crippling anguish. He was panting softly, on the brink of passing out from the pain. Blood had dirtied the entire left side of him, and his entire body was broken and bruised. To say he looked like shit was a vast understatement.

“...if you pull a stunt like that again,” Doflamingo warns dangerously, “even I can’t stop Kaido from ripping off your other arm.”

Kidd makes a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and spits out blood to the side. The men before him laugh at the pathetic display, and Kidd closes his eyes, trying to shut out the pain. It doesn’t work. If anything it doubles, and the red head groans, woozy.

“God...don’t come, Luffy... _please_ ,” Kidd murmurs to himself, clutching the remains of his left arm. Some underlings had tended to the wound, but the pain still left him damn near immobile. He looks up to the dark ceiling, hoping the teen somehow hears his silent plea.

“ _Please, don’t. It’s too dangerous._ ”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Until next time~
> 
> P.S. Yes, Zoro and Sanji are wearing what they wore at Dressrosa. Yes, they might wear this again. *wink wink*  
> P.P.S. Shachi's also wearing what he wears in canon for his *disguise*


	29. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Law went to check up on Barty first thing on his shift the next morning, he wasn’t expecting the room to be empty. Why the fuck was his room empty?
> 
> Apparently, he was not the only one with this thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the chapter! So sorry for the wait >.<

\---

**29\. Reunion**

\---

When Law went to check up on Barty first thing on his shift the next morning, he wasn’t expecting the room to be empty. Why the fuck was his room _empty?_

Apparently, he was not the only one with this thought.

A couple were arguing loudly around the corner, and at a few choice words being thrown in the air, Law creeps closer to listen in. He sees flashes of orange hair and a gloved hand on a hip, and immediately ducks back into the shadows. It’s the woman from yesterday. It had to be.

“-you mean he was moved to HQ? Who the hell decided that?” The woman was an interesting combination of confused and upset. “Since when? And why the hell weren’t we told?”

HQ? Bartolomeo was in some headquarters? Law didn’t even want to begin to think about how strange that sounded. How the hell did someone manage to move a patient?

“Some communication error? I have no idea. But apparently, they got him out of the hospital pretty soon after we left. Wanted him under more private vision since he did go on that crazy suicide mission. Guess they didn’t want to raise more questions than needed.” A male. He sounded familiar to the blonde from yesterday. These were his guys.

“...Are you kidding?”

“Nope. The worst part is that I couldn’t even get Luffy’s number from him like I wanted.”

Luffy? This guy knows him somehow? Now Law was _really_ intrigued- how is it that this blonde knows his boyfriend? Something cold runs down his back. God, hopefully he wasn’t some other ex that Luffy hasn’t told him about.

There’s a sigh, and when the woman starts up again, she sounds comforting. “Sorry, Sabo. If I had known yesterday he was going to be moved, I would’ve asked him for Luffy’s number then.”

“It’s okay. Not your fault, Koala. I didn’t remember at the time either.”

There’s a short silence. “Now that I think about it, can’t you just text Barty and ask for Luffy’s number? We really don’t have to be here physically.”

“...You’re a genius. How come I didn’t think of that?”

“I _told_ you I have good ideas.”

Law almost snorted aloud, revealing himself. The blonde was more of an airhead than first impressions let on. And that says a lot, considering the fact that the last time Law saw the man was when he was getting dragged by the ear. Something about his behavior was eerily similar to…

Law pauses. To Luffy.

Why in the world would they be similar?

The couple seemed to be done with their conversation and was starting to walk away. Law watches after them carefully, wondering when and how to approach them. He would need to time this right. Though it was the early morning and not very many people were around, he still wanted to catch them in a place where they could speak somewhat privately. 

They turn a corner into a small space. In front of him, the hallway continues further down. To his left are a pair of elevators, and on his right, a plethora of couches and tables. Some artwork and pictures of staff adorn the bland area, and dark windows line the far wall of the seating area. The couple walks casually on the white tile, continuing down the hall. Law glances around for other signs of life. There’s no one else. This will probably be the best chance he’ll get to be alone with those two.

He rushes out after them. “Excuse me.”

The blonde- he heard earlier his name was Sabo? Turns to him first, staring at him blankly before recognition clears his features. “Oh, hello. You’re that doctor from yesterday.”

The woman turns to him as well, flashing a friendly smile. She must be the Koala that he mentioned. “I remember you!”

Law exhales slowly. He drops his doctor air and takes on a more personal tone. “I remember you all as well. Do you guys...mind if I ask you a question?”

Sabo shakes his head. “No, of course not. Go ahead.”

Here goes nothing.

The surgeon leans a bit closer, and lowers his voice. “Are you a part of the ‘Revolutionary Army’?”

“Revolutionary Army?” The red head pulls back, confused. “What the heck is that? Some new rumor in the town or something?”

Law’s stomach absolutely _drops_.

She twists up to her partner with a slight frown, and the man meets her gaze with an equally lost look before facing Law with it. “I don’t know what that is, man. Sorry.”

Their acting is so top notch that the surgeon almost believes it.

_Almost_.

Them talking about Barty and Luffy from earlier only cemented his suspicions. He didn’t have the luxury of believing their denial. Though it’s probably their duty to keep their organization as secret as possible, he needs their help. Not just him...everyone else did, too. All their eggs were in this one basket, and hell if the surgeon was going to let it drop.

If they weren’t going to tell him the truth willingly, then Law would just have to make them.

“Guys...I need your help.” Law’s tone has turned more urgent, dire. “It’s something only the Revolutionaries can do.”

Koala takes a small step back and clutches a hand to her bosom. “Shouldn’t you go to the police if you need help?”

The surgeon eyes them both seriously. “It’s for Luffy.”

The cloud that was in Sabo’s eyes seems to lift, and his entire aura brightens. “You know him?”

Koala facepalms. “He went and said the magic word.”

“I do,” Law says, studying him curiously. “Quite well, actually.” He can’t help the slight jealousy that comes into his voice. The blonde looks so _happy_ talking about his boyfriend. Not to mention the fact that he mentioned wanting his number earlier. The vibe he gets from the blonde is that he’s much more than just a friend to Luffy, and the thought alone sets off alarms in Law’s head.

Sabo’s eyes go wide. “Oh my god.” He turns to his partner. “Oh my _god_ . Luffy’s made _friends_.”

The surgeon blinks. He was far past that stage, but he digresses. “Um..?” he trails off, waiting for the blonde to explain what he means. He doesn’t. 

The red head eyes Law carefully, then meets Sabo’s gaze. They seemed to be communicating something silently. After a few quiet moments, she sighs, relenting. Koala turns to him. “Can we talk about this later? Somewhere more private?”

Law nods. “Yes, sure.”

Koala fishes in a pocket and pulls out a slim business card. She hands it to Law with a smile. “Name’s Koala. Nice to meet you. My partner here is Sabo.”

“I’m Sabo,” the blonde reaffirms with a tilt of the head.

“Nice to meet you all, too,” Law says slowly, taking the glossy card. It’s nothing fancy- white with black lettering, a name, a couple phone numbers, and an email address. It doesn’t even say her occupation. It seemed professional enough, but it was a bit too bland, a bit too empty. Almost as if-

“The information on that card is fake,” she explains, as if trying to answer the question that must’ve been apparent on his face.

No wonder. “Oh.”

She comes closer to him and points out the telephone numbers listed. “Take every other number of these guys and put them together backwards. That’s my real one.”

Law scrutinizes the digits. Huh. “That’s pretty smart.”

“Thanks.” Koala straightens and puts a hand on her hip. “When is your shift over?”

The surgeon tears his eyes away from the card. “Eight tonight.”

“ _Eight?_ ” Sabo repeats incredulously. “But I want to see Luffy _now._ ”

The surgeon throws him a dirty look, but he doesn’t seem to see it. Koala gives the blonde a pointed stare of her own, and he deflates with an indignant pout. This Sabo man was not who Law expected him to be like at all. Luffy must really be important to him. Another small tendril of jealousy works its way around his stomach but he squashes it as best he can. He didn’t know their connection. No need to get worked up over things he didn’t know.

“ _Fine_ ,” Koala groans, running a gloved hand through her locks. “Let’s do noon, uh. What’s...your name? I’m sorry, really rude of me to not ask earlier.”

“It’s Law.”

“Oh, that’s fucking cool. Like the thing everyone breaks?” Sabo grins at him. Law stares back, deadpan. Ever since he mentioned Luffy, the blonde has been acting so friendly and sweetly towards him that the surgeon felt like he was going to get a cavity. And the fact that he even made the same comment he himself made back when he first entered Amazon Lily was...interesting, to say the least.

The woman flashes an apologetic smile. “Sorry about him, Law.”

He waves off the apology. “It’s alright. I get that more often than you’d think.”

Her smile widens. “I bet. Now, down to business...” She gestures to the business card he holds. “Go ahead and call that number at noon sharp. Let it ring three times, then hang up. Then call again, but let it go to voicemail. The third time you call, I’ll answer.”

“Why so complex?” The question is out of his mouth before his brain could tell him to shut up, because the answer was obvious. It's not like people went around telling others they were a part of some top secret underground organization. Of course there was some complex code at the least as a precaution.

Koala winks at him. “I like my privacy.”

It looks like that was all Law was going to get on that.

“We’ll give you an address to go to, and from there we’ll transport you to a better location to speak about this. Are you okay being away from the hospital for about an hour or so?”

“Yeah, they’ll live.” Law is quiet for a few seconds. “I hope, anyway. I won’t be here to operate, after all.” He’s been around Shachi for too damn long. His jokes were rubbing off.

Sabo snorts but says nothing. Koala continues. “Perfect. We’ll let you know details over the phone, okay?”

Law decides that she likes this girl. Commanding, level-headed, sharp. Didn’t make his stomach curl in envy like a certain blonde. “Alright.”

“Oh. And also...” She leans in to tell him something in secret, despite there being no one around them. Law bends to her shielded mouth to listen.

“I’m telling you all this because you know Luffy, and according to this fool-” her deep blue irises slide over to the blonde beside her, “-anyone who knows Luffy personally _must_ be a good guy. And just going off how you handled this conversation, it seems as though you’re a decent enough fellow. However...”

Her gaze returns to him, and Law swallows. It’s intense and full of mystery, scrutinizing and ominous. Law fidgets, suddenly very uncomfortable. He felt like a specimen under a microscope in a lab. “Do not leak the information I gave you. Do not discuss this conversation with anyone outside of this circle. Do not attempt to do _anything_ but heed my instructions. This is not a request- this is a warning. We have eyes _everywhere_. You won’t be able to escape unscathed if you do.”

When she pulls away, Law feels more than a bit threatened. Though they didn’t explicitly state that they were the Revolutionary Army, the last few lines confirmed it without any further doubt. Of course he wouldn’t talk about this to others. The last thing Law needs at the moment is for them to come after his ass because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Besides, he needs their help. Pissing them off wouldn’t be beneficial at all.

Law feels himself nodding. “...My lips are sealed.”

“Good.” She’s bright, cheery, as if the last thirty seconds didn’t happen. “Also, you said you know Luffy, right? If you can, could you bring him as well? So Sabo can finally meet the guy again.”

“Could you?” the blonde speaks up from his seat. “It’s been _ages_.” He had somehow migrated from the hallway to the sitting area, and was lounging nonchalantly on one of the couches. 

What is it with blondes in Luffy’s life disappearing before coming back after a long time?

“I’ll ask him but...how do you know him?” Law asks finally. It’s been in the back of his mind ever since he first heard his boyfriend’s name in their conversation.

Koala inclines her head towards him. “We could ask you the same thing.”

Law isn’t too sure how to respond to that, so he shrugs. He wasn’t really one for explaining himself to people he didn’t know.

She cups a hand to her mouth and stands on her toes. “Let’s save the introductions for after you bring Luffy. I think it’ll be easier to see their relationship than to explain.”

Law clenches his jaw but nods. Was their relationship so complex that she couldn’t put it into words? Suddenly, he wasn’t too sure about asking the teen to come along anymore.

“How can I trust that nothing will happen if I bring him?” he asks carefully as Koala returns to her heels.

The red head quirks her lips upwards playfully. “You were the one who came to us for help, but now you’re doubting us? Ask yourself the question, then decide if you still want to give me a call or not. I can assure you though, if you choose correctly, you won’t regret it.”

The surgeon stands rooted to the ground as Koala sashays over to her partner, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. She bends to whisper something into his ear and he stands reluctantly, stretching. Sabo turns to Law and gives him a wide smile and thumbs up. “It was nice meeting you, Law!”

Law’s lips thin into a tense line. “You too.”

Koala begins walking away with Sabo in tow. She turns to wave at him one last time. “I look forward to what you decide to do!”

The surgeon gives them a weak wave back before they disappear around a corner, and then they’re gone.

Law stood in the silence of the halls for so long that it began to ring in his ears. It was a lot to take in. These Revolutionaries were much different from the ones he met in his childhood. More...rough about the edges, maybe? A little weirder? Definitely younger. But they still carried that same air of mystery to their words, as though everything they said had some double meaning, and still had that subtle nuance of authority to their tone. 

Maybe not that Sabo guy, though.

Though the teen would have to meet them anyway, since the couple were the Revolutionaries they were looking for, the fact that they’ll be meeting somewhere that Law didn’t know made him a bit nervous. He’ll have to be cautious, on high alert. Although they were a bit off-putting, Law felt like he could trust them, even a little. They had information on Luffy that he didn’t know. And curiosity will get the better of him.

As it always did when it came to Luffy.

The surgeon sighs and turns on his heel, click-clacking back down the hallway from which he came. He won’t be able to get any answers now. He had no choice but to wait.

On his way back, he pulls out his phone and texts Luffy.

_Hey, you up?_

The message is responded to immediately.

_yeah, couldn’t sleep much._

_Understandable. You okay?_

_i’ll be fine, whats up?_

_Are you busy around noon today?_

_i planned to be in my room all_

_day today lol so no_

_Okay, could you swing by_

_Flevance?_

_sure, u need smth?_

_Remember those Revolutionaries_

_that we were talking about_

_yesterday with Marco?_

_yea, did you meet with them?_

_Yes, they just so happened_

_to be here. I can’t say details but_

_they want to meet you._

_okayyy thats not weird_

_*sarcasm btw_

_u sure these guys_

_arent like, crazy stalker_

_fans or smth?_

_I don’t think so. They_

_seem legit. They were_

_talking about you and_

_Bartolomeo earlier._

_how the hell can u_

_spell that guys name_

_Medical records._

_oh._

_and they were talking_

_about me? whatd they_

_say??_

_I’m pretty sure they_

_wanted your number._

_my WHAT_

_Yeah, I have no idea_

_either._

_Kind of sketchy, but I guess_

_that’s how underground_

_groups operate?_

_i dunno, im getting bad_

_vibes here_

_Trust me, me too._

_But they’re the only_

_ones who could help._

_I’ll be with you. There’s_

_this blonde guy who claims_

_he hasn’t seen you in ages._

_wow. havnt heard that_

_one before_

_Right?_

_So did you want to come?_

_Wanted your take before I_

_made a decision._

_i will, gdi. dont want to_

_mess this up for everyone just_

_bc im cautious of meeting them_

_You’re not messing up shit._

_If you don’t wanna go_

_meet them, we’re not going._

_nah, ill go. lets see where this_

_ends up. hopefully we get_

_smth good out of this._

_I agree._

_see you around noon? <3 _

_Yeah, see you._

_ <3 _

_how cute, ur first emoji._

_now u just gotta drop the_

_proper grammar_

_No can do. It’s ingrained_

_into me at this point._

_i’ll work it out of ya lmao. it’ll_

_happen one of these days._

_It won’t._

_;) ;)_

Law returns his device to his pants pocket. Now, the stage was set. He didn’t know how things would play out, but he was anxious to see. Hopefully, noon came sooner rather than later so he could ease the anticipation in his gut.

\---

Noon came _fast_.

So fast in fact, the surgeon almost forgot to call right exactly at twelve. Getting away from his coworkers in time had been a struggle. He secluded himself in the privacy of his office and called the number as the woman directed earlier in the morning.

When Law calls Koala the third time, she answers on the first ring.

“So! I see you decided to contact me. And correctly, too.”

Law leans back in his office chair, rubbing a temple. “I did. Didn’t want to regret it like you said.”

Koala chuckles on the other end. “Great. I wouldn’t want you to either. Meet us on the rooftop.”

“Wait a minute, the rooftop?”

“Yeah, we’re up here. Brought our heli.”

Law brings the phone away from his ear and stares at the black screen, baffled. “How the hell did you manage to get the authority-” He stops. This should be obvious. These guys had ‘endless resources’ according to Marco. Something like getting permission for a helicopter landing on the roof must be light work for these guys.

Koala snickers, clearly amused at his confusion. “I have my ways,” she says simply. 

“Huh.”

“Is Luffy with you yet?”

Law glances at his watch. 12:03 PM. “Yeah, he should be in the building right now.”

“Perfect. Lead him up to the rooftop and we’ll discuss there.”

“I thought we were going to be led elsewhere.” The surgeon furrows his brows. “Is that really the best place to talk about something like this?”

“Of course not,” Koala responds honestly. “But after reconsideration, you’re a surgeon. We don’t want you separated from your patients too long. Their lives are much more important than this conversation. So we decided to stay within the hospital’s premises.”

Law makes a sound of understanding. Quite thoughtful of them. It erases some of the hesitation he harbored from earlier.

“But don’t misunderstand. Come to the rooftop by 12:15. If we don’t see you guys here by then, we’ll assume you’ve changed your minds. Our time is just as precious as yours is.”

The kind words die on his tongue. Cutthroat, the lot of them.

“Got it,” Law affirms. “We’ll be there.”

“Good. See you soon.”

The phone clicks off before he’s given a chance to respond. He stands, sighing. What did he just get himself into?

Soon after he stands there’s a knock on his door. “Who is it?” he calls out.

“It’s me.”

Law lets a smile stretch his lips. “Come on in, Luffy.”

The teen tentatively pokes his head in the space, taking in the surroundings with wide eyes. “Oh wow, I don’t think I’ve ever been in here before. This is really cool.” He enters and closes the door softly behind him, turning as he takes in the books and the furniture.

The surgeon comes out from behind his desk. “Thank you. Nice, isn’t it? Decorated the desk myself.”

Luffy laughs as he steps further in. “Thought so. The room looked too... _sophisticated_ to be done by you.”

He meets Luffy in the middle and slides his hands around his waist, narrowing his eyes at him. “I can totally decorate a room.”

The teen gives him a half smile. “Have you seen your apartment? Bare bones.”

“But that’s the beauty of it,” Law protests, tilting the teen’s chin upwards. “Minimalist.”

Luffy snorts but rises to his invitation, kissing him deep and slow. It was a lingering kiss, one that gave Law a slow burn, bringing him to the edge of intensity but not quite getting there. It made the surgeon feel as though they had all the time in the world, yet none at all. Law glides against the teen’s lips with a tongue lazily, craning his neck to taste more. Heat pools in his cheeks at the appreciative hum the teen makes in his arms. Then. The heat travels elsewhere.

He needs to get a grip.

It takes every single strand of muscle in his body and ignoring his brain’s protests to break off the kiss from Luffy. He was at _work_ for fuck’s sake. And they had to meet people soon.

But the way Luffy was looking at him, it made him want to forget all those things.

The teen smiles his signature big, goofy grin and the organ in Law’s chest skips a few beats. If that wasn’t the cutest fucking thing.

It wasn’t quite back yet, his heart, and the surgeon wasn’t too sure if it would ever completely return after what happened. Yet against his better judgement, it was, slowly but surely. And Luffy, damn his gorgeous smile, he only hastened the process.

“So. Where are we going?” the teen asks, not even out of breath. The surgeon has to clear his throat a couple times before replying.

“The rooftop. Said they’re waiting for us up there.”

There are stars in Luffy’s eyes, and Law feels himself swooning. He seemed to be faring much better today. “Woah, how many floors high is that?”

Law thinks for a moment. “Well, there’s twenty-one floors in Flevlance Medical, so it’ll be pretty high up there. Plus there’s a garden, from what I’ve heard.”

“Oh _hell_ yeah.”

The surgeon glances at the time on his watch. They only had about seven minutes left. “Let’s start heading up, yeah?”

Luffy moves from the surgeon’s front and opts for his hand instead, squeezing. “Okay. You’re with me, right?”

Law squeezes back, bringing their jointed fingers up to his lips. “Always,” he whispers to his lover’s knuckles. “Let’s go.”

\---

When Luffy exits with Law onto the roof, he’s surprised at the sheer amount of color that attacks his vision. Bright assortments of flowers claim wide planters that edge the rectangular space. Tall, sturdy panes of glass stand behind the beds of flowers, keeping visitors safely in the garden grounds. Stone paths curve between bouts of grass and bush, snaking under archways and cutting through vegetation. Benches dot the trails, facing the gorgeous scenery. The garden is beautiful. It reminds him of the place he and Law found back at Sabaody. However, as hypnotizing as the area was, this wasn’t what they were looking for.

Luffy almost protests Law leads him away in the complete opposite direction, away from the greens. On the opposite side of the roof is an even wider space, with concrete as far as the eye can see. Glass panes edge only a part of this area, and several plastic chairs are strewn about on the sides. A way in the distance is an elevated platform, upon which a helicopter rests. A couple of hooded figures stand before the aircraft, huddled together and talking in hushed tones. When they see the two of them approaching, a slender hand waves them over.

“Law! Over here!” a woman’s voice says cheerfully, as if calling over an old friend. “Took you long enough!”

Luffy glances up to the surgeon, who seemed to be just as taken aback at her over-familiarity. “Didn’t you say you just met her?”

“I did,” he responds, a smile curling his lips. “Maybe this won’t be as bad as we thought.”

When they’re within talking distance, the first voice finally removes their cloak, revealing a red headed woman with large blue eyes. Her smile is friendly and gummy when she flashes it at him. “Hey! You must be Luffy. My name is Koala, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

To _finally_ meet him? Was Luffy just someone everyone met up with again after years of being apart?

“...Nice to meet you Koala,” he responds after a moment of pause.

Beside her, the cloaked figure stands very still. The woman clears her throat and elbows her partner, who lets out a strange noise. Luffy raises his brows at the form, and looks up to Law, who just shrugs. He didn’t know either.

“Come on Sabo, you can’t be choking up now!” she whispers fervently, to which the figure takes in a shaking breath and rolls back their shoulders.

Sabo? That name isn’t very common. The only other Sabo he’s met was his late brother.

The figure removes their cloak to reveal a man with wavy blonde hair and sun kissed skin. His smile is endearing. “...It’s me, Luffy.”

Luffy makes a confused sound and places his hands on his hips. “What do you mean ‘it’s me’?” 

He feels Law’s gaze on him, but the younger simply stares at the blonde with suspicion. “I feel like I’ve had lots of people claim they know me in the last few days, and I’m starting to grow tired of it!”

He steps forward to drive the point across. “And you called me Luffy, but how did you know my name?”

The blonde smiles wider. “You think I can’t remember my own brother’s name?”

Luffy tilts his head to the side, brows knitted in confusion. “‘Brother’?” he repeats. Beside him, Law’s about to say something, but the teen reaches out a hand. This guy was taking his joke a bit too far.

“Listen,” Luffy begins, clearly unamused. “The only people who can call me their brother are the late Ace, and a guy who died much earlier...”

The blonde watches him patiently, smiling. Luffy feels his heart race in his ears. “D-Died...”

When the man continues to give him a pointed smile, the teen feels the world around him begin to fade away. His jaw slacks as he takes in the figure before him. Wavy blonde hair, large eyes, olive skin, a friendly smile. And the woman called him _Sabo_ for fuck’s sake.

He didn’t even know his vision began swimming with tears until he blinked them down his face. Law puts a hand on his shoulder, clearly worried.

“Luffy, are you okay?” he asks, and the teen is so stunned that all he does is shake his head silently. No, he wasn’t fucking okay. This had to be a dream.

There was just no fucking way. Is it truly possible that this man is..?

“ _Sabo?!_ ” Luffy cries out incredulously through his tears, backing away from the man out of shock. His trips on his own feet, his limbs having turned to jelly, and he falls flat on his back on the ground. The combined mental shock and physical pain almost makes him pass out. But he gets up quickly, teeth bared, streaks of salt down his cheeks.

“I don’t believe you!” he growls, eyes narrowed. 

Sabo winks at him knowingly. “We stole a bottle of _sake_ from Dadan and made a toast…”

Luffy’s jaw drops to the floor. No fucking way. No fucking way in _hell_ was he hearing this right now.

“ _Sabo?!_ ” Luffy yells out again, this time convinced. No one knew of that precious moment between the three of them except for Sabo and Ace. This was his brother. God, his one and only brother. Luffy thought the boy had _died_.

He makes a running start for the cloaked man, and Koala ducks to move out the way. Sabo opens his arms for Luffy, but the teen jumps, opting to wrap his legs and arms around the blonde’s head instead. Tears and snot mix as he sobs onto the mess of curls, his heart torn open for all to see.

Behind him, he can practically _feel_ Law’s shock. “He’s his _brother?_ ” he hears the man ask. Koala seemed to respond in the affirmative, because Luffy can sense the surgeon’s gaze back on him again.

Luffy tilts his head up and cries to the sky, thankful. Thankful for bringing back even just one member of his family. God, Sabo was back. He wasn’t dead! The words had such a heavenly ring to them that it brought forth another wave of tears.

“What the...where have you been all this time?” Luffy weeps, clutching onto the head below him even tighter. “I thought you were _dead_.” He never wanted to let go of the man. The teen wishes he could stay like this forever.

Sabo wrestles his head out of the tight embrace and sucks in much needed oxygen. He closes an eye to the tears coming down his face and takes in Luffy with the other. “Me too, honestly. So thank you, Luffy.”

Luffy makes a whining sound as he stops crying, looking at his brother. Sabo faces him fully. “I’m glad that you’re alive.”

The teen’s shoulders shake with emotion, and he sniffles. “But Sabo, Ace...Ace passed away...”

Sabo freezes at the news. It must be new to him. But he shakes his head slightly and returns to Luffy. “Even though Ace died, I’m so happy you survived.”

The teen makes a pained sound as the blonde below him continues. “I almost helplessly lost both of my brothers! If you had also died, I would’ve been left on my own.”

Luffy’s heart finally implodes. He tilts back his head as waves of nostalgia, pain, and happiness overcome him, and his eyes fill with moisture and overflow. He falls off of Sabo’s shoulders, limbs slack, and prepares himself for another slap of concrete on his back. He didn’t care. Another shock to his system might be able to wake him up from this dream. It was just too good to be true.

But then there’s strong hands that catch him. Through his tears he can see a tan ear and dark sideburns. Law.

“Thank you,” Sabo says again. “Thank you for being alive, Luffy.”

The teen can barely hear him through his debilitating sobs. They wreck his entire body, and it feels for a second like he’s about to drown under the weight of it all. Sabo was alive. It was mind-boggling. _Surreal_. The last time he felt like this was back when Ace woke up from his coma.

For the first time in a long time since Ace’s passing, Luffy felt truly at peace.

\---

The teen in his arms was down for the count. Law shifts so he’s situated on Luffy’s left. He hooks an arm under his knees and one under his arms, lifting him up princess style with ease. The teen is limp, and his expression is one of frozen shock. Fresh tears wet Law’s front, but the surgeon doesn’t mind. That was the least of his worries by a landslide.

The surgeon walks carefully to a nearby bench and sits him down on the right hand side. Sabo comes over to take up the left, smiling lovingly at Luffy. 

Law remembers Luffy briefly mentioning a blonde kid passing away back on their first date at Sabaody. The detail was so small in the grand scheme of things that it must have slipped his mind. Later on, when Luffy was showing him a photo album of when he was younger, he had mentioned the kid again. A boy he and Ace had made friends with as children. He was an airhead kind of like him, but smarter. They were sworn brothers, but he ended up passing away due to an incident. Luffy looked pained at the memory, so Law didn’t push, and comforted him.

Unfortunately, that moment was ruined as the conversation later turned to Kidd, and soon after Law stormed over to the auto place the guy worked at. The brother that supposedly passed away was nowhere on his mind.

The surgeon feels shame overcome him from the memories, then an even stronger sense of shame when he remembers the jealousy he felt when the blonde was asking about Luffy. Of course he would want to know about the younger. He thought Luffy was _dead_ for fuck’s sake.

To his right, Koala seems to have known this would happen, and she looks upon the scene fondly. Law wonders briefly if he was the only one not in the loop. He must have been, because when Luffy gathers himself up enough to speak, his voice is as lighthearted and as giddy as a child’s. 

“It’s really you!” Luffy flings his arms around the man, and Sabo hugs him back fiercely. “Yeah. It’s really me.” His voice cracks under all the emotion.

Law fidgets. He feels as though he shouldn’t be listening in on their touching reunion any longer. Before it got too personal. He starts to edge away, but Luffy calls out to him delightedly. 

“Hey, Law! Come back here, say hi!” His grin is so blinding Law almost wants to shield his eyes from it. The surgeon complies with a small smile of his own and returns closer to the group. 

Koala brought up chairs from god knows where and offered him an empty seat. He nods his thanks as he sits down.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Sabo,” Law begins, reaching out a hand. He hopes he doesn’t sound as awkward as he felt. His first impression of the man had changed so much over the last twenty-four hours, and now, it felt like he was meeting Ace all over again. The blonde takes his outstretched hand with a grin.

“You too, Law,” he returns smoothly. “Thank you for bringing my brother.”

Luffy wipes at his tears with the back of his hand. “I still can’t fucking believe it. Pinch me someone, I’ve got to be dreaming.”

When the blonde pinches his arm, Luffy grabs the limb and leans away, hissing. “That was _rhetorical_ , Sabo!”

“Couldn’t help it!” Sabo chuckles, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. “Because reality is...I’m right here. Just wanna set that in stone.”

Luffy slowly removes the hand holding his arm and leans back on the bench, looking up into the midday skies. He blinks rapidly to try to stop his crying, but quite the opposite happens. More tears come down his face. The teen ignores them as he speaks. “...What _happened?_ ”

Law’s attention snaps to Sabo. This was the million dollar question. What the hell _did_ happen to the three of them?

Sabo leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and laces his fingers. “Remember that fire that happened in your hometown?”

“Of course I do...it wrecked the village, a huge part of the forest was burnt, everything turned into ash...I thought you _died_ in it,” Luffy recounts, sorrow tugging his lips into a frown. “Ace and I, we barely survived ourselves. When the news of you passing away reached the village, everyone was in disbelief. Even Dadan was crying.”

He makes a sad face. “I don’t think I can ever forget her expression. She took it much harder than Ace and I did, I think.”

Sabo’s expression crumples with pain as he eyes the teen on his right, then returns to his folded hands. “I’ll...make sure to apologize to her properly.”

Luffy shakes his head vehemently. “God Sabo, I think she’d be happy with just seeing your face again, like I am.”

“Who...is Dadan?” Law says softly, trying not to spoil the tender moment.

Luffy turns to him, and Law can tell he’s walking down memory lane. “My foster mom. She adopted Ace and raised me. I’m not too sure if you’d remember, but that one time I was showing you my photo album? She’s the one with super curly orange hair. I mentioned her good food when you were cooking a while back, too.”

“Aw man, just thinking of her cooking makes me miss her chicken pot pies!” Sabo hangs his head and sighs. “Dang, I want to visit her.”

Luffy turns to him. “Ooh, take me too!”

Koala gives him a sympathetic look. “Sa-bo,” she sings-songs softly, and the blonde blinks up at his name. “You know we can’t. At least not now.”

“Why not?” Law questions, inclining his head.

“We’re in the middle of a big case,” the red head says, scratching her head. “But let’s leave the serious talk for another time. Let’s let those two have their moment.”

Sabo grumbles in understanding and sits back on the bench. “Well anyway. After that first explosion, I lost track of you guys. I remember the village just being on fire, the forest was on fire, and everywhere I turned there was heat and flames and smoke and I just...”

The blonde takes in a shaky breath. “I couldn’t find you or Ace, but there were adults running around like crazy, trying to escape. I stopped one and asked if they could stop the people from burning down our village, and to help me find my family. Damn my luck, the man I talked to was actually one of the arsonists. But of course I didn’t know at the time, and I was just a kid.”

The surgeon nods grimly, thinking back to how the one time he went to a police officer for help, the officer couldn’t be trusted. “I know how that goes.”

“They ended up taking me away. Claimed they were going to save you and Ace, so I went.” Sabo’s smile fades away. “Of course, that’s not what they did. They beat me up. Laughed in my face that they lied, and how you and Ace were probably already dead. I was young and stupid, so I believed them.”

“Oh my god...” Luffy breathes. “What the hell is wrong with people…”

Sabo shrugs. “I’m not sure what they meant to do with me, but thankfully, I didn’t have to find out. They were busted. People came in through the door to shut their whole operation down. I found out later they were the Revolutionary Army. While people were scurrying about to track down and arrest the criminals, a man named Dragon came and saved me. That’s your dad, by the way. And after that, I ended up-”

Law shoots up in his seat, sweating. “Hold up, I think you just glossed over something really important right there...”

“I have a _dad?_ ” Luffy makes a face. “All I know are Gramps and Dadan. I don’t know about no dad. Let alone a mom.”

The blonde grunts in agreement. “I was shocked when he told me years later. When I told him I knew you, he didn’t really give me much of a reaction. But it makes sense I guess, because he’s usually a pretty quiet guy. Keeps to himself a lot. Regardless, he’s still a nice and authoritative leader.”

“...Leader?” the surgeon ventures.

Koala has to bite her lip to keep from smiling. “I’m sure you’ve figured out who we are by now, so I’m just gonna say it. Dragon’s the Supreme Commander of the Revolutionary Army.” She juts her chin towards the blonde. “Sabo here is second in command, the Chief of Staff.”

Law’s mouth goes dry. “Jesus, Chief of Staff..?” 

The blonde waves away the formalities. “Please, I’m not all that great. You yourself are an Officer.”

“Holy shit.” The surgeon turns to Luffy. “How...are you taking all this?”

The teen lowers his gaze. “I’m more so excited about Sabo returning. I don’t really care much about anything else.”

Sabo’s tone is hopeful. “I can take you to meet Dragon later, if you want.

“Nah. I’d rather not, to be honest.”

“You sure?” the surgeon asks, and Luffy nods. “I’ve been fine without him this long, and I don’t really have a desire to meet him.”

He gives Law a soft smile. “I have you, my friends, and now, Sabo. I guess I just don’t want anything messing up that harmony.”

Koala hums in understanding, and the blonde exhales sharply through his nose, smiling warmly. “Why did I have a feeling you’d say something like that? You really haven’t changed much at all, huh?”

“Yes I have,” Luffy pouts, crossing his arms. “A _lot_ , actually.”

“But you pout when you don’t get your way, just like back when we were kids.”

“This isn’t me pouting!”

“Really? Then what’re you doing then?”

“This is me...upset.”

Sabo sputters. “Upset? You look like a lost puppy!”

“I am _not_ a puppy!”

Law watches the brothers bicker with a sense of joy. He’s so incredibly thankful that someone so close has come back into Luffy’s life after all he’s lost. Marco was a good start yes, but Sabo’s influence clearly ran much deeper. Luffy deserved happiness, and this was a start, if anything.

The surgeon lowers his head, looking between the siblings. “If you don’t mind me asking, Sabo...how did you join the Revolutionaries after that?”

The blonde lets go of Luffy’s hair as the teen lets go of his shirt. He smooths down the fabric and straightens. “After they saved me, I ended up joining them. I didn’t want to return to the village if you guys weren’t there...I would just be constantly reminded of what I lost. Plus, I really liked their cause. The Revolutionary Army helps those in need that those in power have failed to help. It could be anyone, from the police force, to even a group of arsonists. I was inspired by their actions and wanted to save people like they did, so Dragon took me in.”

Sabo turns to his partner. “There I met Koala. We’ve been together ever since, doing undercover missions and the like.”

“Would you happen to know someone who’s name is Ivankov, then?” The surgeon was just curious, that’s all. 

The blonde’s eyebrows shoot up to the sky. “You _know_ him?”

Law lowers his gaze. “I encountered him once in my childhood. After the Rocky Port Incident.”

“Holy shit, you were one of those kids from back then?” Koala asks with wide eyes. Law feels the teen’s inquisitive gaze on him as he nods wordlessly. He didn’t mention it to Luffy.

Sabo studies him for a long moment. “I see.” There’s a million more questions behind the words, but Law doesn’t hear any of them.

Luffy glances between the three of them. “What the heck are you all talking about?”

Sabo wraps an arm around Luffy’s neck and gives him a playful noogie. The teen laugh-cries happily, squirming to get out of the light grip. “Don’t think too hard about it Luffy, you’ll probably get a headache,” he grins down at the teen.

Law doesn’t miss the edge to his tone, nor the dimmer smile.

“Ouch! Okay, okay!” Luffy relents, giving his brother a half smile as he rubs his hair back in place. “Fine, then how did Barty join? He’s with you guys too, right? God, it’s still so weird to think about.”

“Oh my god, you call him Barty too,” the red head laughs. “That’s perfect.”

“You didn’t call him that in front of me,” Law notes, furrowing his brows.

Koala was trying very hard not to smile as she turned to him. “I mean, you’re a doctor. Would you have found a nickname on the guy’s records or his real name?”

She had a point.

Law sighs defeatedly, motioning for the conversation to continue without him. 

“Barty joined us a few years back,” Sabo finally answers. 

Luffy’s jaw drop. “ _Years?!_ ”

The blonde looks to Koala for confirmation, and after a thoughtful hum, she nods in agreement. “Yeah, if I’m not mistaken.”

The teen drops his gaze to his lap. “Wow, he never even mentioned it to me.”

“Did you miss the part when they said they’re a covert organization, Luffy?” the surgeon deadpans, and the teen scoots forward to the edge of his seat to kick Law’s shin. The man reaches down and rubs the bone there, frowning up at his lover.

“I know! Just came out before I thought it through,” Luffy crosses his arms and pouts to the side. It was interesting how his entire demeanor changed around Sabo. He was more...childish. Less stressed and on edge. Now, he was more free, more open. He laughed easier, and pouted often. Law couldn’t lie, it was adorable. 

“Well that’s because he’s undercover at the moment. Of course he wouldn’t,” Sabo can’t help a smile that spreads his features. “But you _do_ train for a year before your first job, so he didn’t actually get to do anything until...oh god. What was his first assignment?”

“Wasn’t it when I went to that bar undercover?” Koala scrunches her face as she digs through her memories. “Because we heard rumors that someone in the drug scheme would be there?”

“...Was the guy’s name Teach?” 

Koala whirls on him. “Woah, now that you say it, I’m pretty sure.” 

Sabo eyes him with an unidentifiable emotion. “How did you know?”

Law couldn’t very well out Marco, so he shrugs. “An acquaintance of mine heard rumors about him, too.”

Luffy remains quiet, understanding why he said what he said. Marco did want to come to these guys on his own grounds, after all. But Sabo seemed to be giving him a rather calculating stare. Law felt nervous as he did with Ace under the blonde’s gaze, maybe even more so. It seemed to eat him up and leave him a shell of his former self. This time however, something else was there. Another powerful emotion he hasn’t felt in a long time.

He felt a twinge of fear.

Something about the blonde’s eyes on him, the way he regarded the surgeon, it made him really fucking anxious. It felt as though he was looking straight into his soul and seeing through his bullshit. As if he could see his shitty past and bring it to light within a second. If Sabo did that, it would fucking _ruin_ him.

But then it’s gone, and an easy smile works its way onto Sabo’s features. “Huh,” he says. And that was that.

“Now then.” The blonde claps cheerfully, dispersing the cold air. “Luffy! How have you been living up until now? I want to hear what happened to you and Ace...”

When the teen’s smile slips off his face, Law knew that this wasn’t going to end without a few bumps and bruises. Or a broken heart. 

“Hey, um,” he starts, hoping he didn’t sound too rude. “Maybe...not now?” Sabo’s about to say something, but Luffy reaches out his hand and shakes his head.

“I’ll tell you, I promise. I just...” Luffy sags his shoulders. “I just want to be happy today, and not think of anything else.”

Sabo looked a bit concerned but let the topic go. “It’s okay Luffy. Tell me on your own time, on your own terms.” The teen pulls away and gives him a thankful smile. “Thanks, Sabo.”

“But,” Sabo begins again, eyes sliding over to the surgeon. “At least tell me this. How do you guys know each other? I’ve been getting these...” He makes twirling motions with his hands. “...vibes? From you two.”

Law meets Luffy’s flushed face with slowly reddening cheeks of his own. Oh god. Was he able to tell?

“...He’s my boyfriend,” Luffy answers after a spell. Law nods. “I’m his boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Sabo’s jaw makes a perfect ‘o’ shape, and he turns to Koala with raised brows. The red head seemed to have stilled at the news as well, mirroring the man’s facial expression. “ _Oooh_.”

Law sits up straighter in his seat. “Is...that a problem?”

“No, no, of course not,” Sabo waves off the comment. “Just surprised, that’s all.”

“Sabo _did_ always tell me crazy stories of Dadan,” the woman jokes. “Maybe that’s why-”

“No,” Luffy interrupts, looking down. “I love Dadan. She gave us tough love, but I love her.”

Sabo gives his partner a pointed look, and Koala puts her hands together in sincere apology.

Luffy seems to curl in on himself more, and his voice drops several decibels. “I just...I dunno. Thought I was asexual for a very, very long time.”

Everyone is silent. No one expected Luffy to open up about his sexuality. It means he trusted them. Not even Law knew this about Luffy. The things that Sabo was able to bring out of the teen in the mere half hour they’ve been up here was astounding.

His voice gets even quieter, and Law has to lean forward to hear. “One day- I’m fifteen, almost sixteen- my friends convinced me to go to a club with them. They were a little older than me and they had their ways on how to get in, so I didn’t really give it much thought. Just went because that’s what dumb teenagers do when they’re bored.”

Law has to consciously hold in a snort. Been there, done that. Many times.

“I didn’t realize it on the outside, but when I went in, there were practically naked dancers and poles _everywhere_ ,” Luffy heats slightly at the memory. “It was a strip club.”

“They took you to a _strip club_ at _fifteen?_ ” Sabo repeats, brows disappearing into his blonde locks. His expression turns evil. “I’ll find them, I swear. If it’s the last thing I do.”

“Let the guy finish,” Koala chides with a soft smile.

Luffy shifts awkwardly. Clearly, this was his first time sharing the story with others. “Well, um. There were both girls dancing and...guys...dancing.” He squeezes his eyes shut, a deep blush over his cheeks. “Let’s just say after that night, I knew I definitely wasn’t asexual.”

There are several quiet moments to let the words sink in. When they finally do, the blonde chuckles.

“As long as you’re happy Luffy,” Sabo says with a smile, “I couldn’t care less what you identify as.” Koala nods her agreement. “What he said. Sorry about the comment earlier.”

The teen shoots them both a relieved smile. “Thank you guys.”

Law can’t help but snicker. “Is that what inspired you to become a stripper yourself?”

The teen eases his tense muscles. “Well, aside from paying Ace’s hospital bills, kind of?”

Sabo’s expression grew increasingly puzzled. “What in the world..? Luffy, you became a stripper, too? And what’s this about a bill?”

The teen rubs the back of his neck, and for the first time ever, Law thinks Luffy looks ashamed. “I’ll go over everything when I talk to you later. It’s a lot.”

Sabo purses his lips but sighs. “Fine. But only because you’re my brother.”

Luffy brightens and throws his arms around the man. The blonde melts into the embrace.

“Now then,” Koala chirps, bringing an elbow to her knee and resting her chin on her knuckles. “Law. This all started because you said you needed help. Something only we could do, you said? What was it?”

Oh yeah. He did come to them for help, didn’t he?

“Right,” Law says, clearing his throat. “We need your help. Have you heard of a man named Doflamingo?”

“Have we heard of him?” Koala nearly sputters. “That’s the big case I mentioned we were working on earlier!”

“Really?” Luffy follows up, excited. “What a coincidence.”

“Yeah. Him and a man named Kaido in a big ass drug scheme,” Sabo grits slowly. “Kaido in particular has been doing this for a while.”

“We have our issues with that guy, too,” the surgeon adds.

“Then I’m assuming your goal is the same as ours?” Koala voices with a hopeful tone.

“Yeah, take them the hell down,” Luffy punches his left hand with a fist, cracking the knuckles. “Those guys fucked up our lives.”

Law sees Sabo open his mouth, then shut it. He was sure to get his answer behind Luffy’s anger later. “I hate that I wasn’t here to stop whatever those bastards did to you.” He nods over to Law. “To both of you.”

The surgeon can’t bring himself to reply. Sabo continues on regardless. “But rest assured, now that I know you all are going against those two as well, count us in.”

Law can’t believe it. That easily? “...What?”

The blonde turns to him, determination setting his face in hard lines. “We’ll have to reconvene at a later date to discuss the details, but for now, consider our resources and information on this case yours.”

Koala chuckles softly as Luffy and Law exchange shocked smiles. “Holy shit...” the surgeon breathes.

Sabo grins at his brother. “The Revolutionary Army has your back.”

\---

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Until the next~_

_P.S. Flevance has twenty-one floors because Law’s crew in canon has twenty-one members! :)_

_P.P.S. I can still never watch_ [ _this scene_ ](https://youtu.be/qnJIeSgmvus) _without pausing or screaming in delight and covering my face. Luffy is the cutest human being on this earth. Reunion in the chapter is based on this!_

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	30. Until Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since when did my house become a hotel?” Law asks lazily from his couch. “And how the hell did this happen so fast?”
> 
> “It’s the age of the Internet, my man,” Shachi grins from a beanbag chair. “Information travels fast.”
> 
> The surgeon scoffs. “Yeah, and because of that, so does my heart rate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to the thirties, guys. And thank you for four thousand hits!! Unreal.

\---

**30\. Until Tomorrow**

\---

_The Following Day, Mid Afternoon_

“Since when did my house become a hotel?” Law asks lazily from his couch. “And how the hell did this happen so fast?”

“It’s the age of the Internet, my man,” Shachi grins from a beanbag chair. “Information travels fast.”

The surgeon scoffs. “Yeah, and because of that, so does my heart rate.”

Just about everyone he’s met within the last twenty-four hours was currently residing in his apartment. 

Him and Luffy shared the couch, while Shachi and Bepo rested in bean bag chairs on either side. Penguin took up the chair off to their left. Zoro and Sanji sat together on the floor in front of the patio doors on the right, and Marco, Sabo, and Koala all sat on his red island stools. Marco being a bit more standoffish to the other two, of course.

Once everyone had settled in, and the shock of Law’s apartment complex was out of their system- seriously, he didn’t live like royalty- they got down to introductions. There were a lot of them, and they needed to become more familiar if they were going to be working together. 

Surprisingly, when it was Marco’s turn, and he hesitantly revealed his past with Kaido, Koala and Sabo were shocked, yes, but they waved it off. It actually helped them to have someone who knows how the man operates so they could plan accordingly. “Everyone comes from different backgrounds, good or bad, to try and become the people who they are today,” Sabo had said. 

Law had to try really hard to believe those words weren’t aimed at him as well.

Barty was touched upon as well, and it was revealed how he was a part of the Revolutionary Army the entire time. The reactions of the clueless were priceless beyond comparison, and the surgeon wondered if that’s what he looked like when he found out. He had to admit, it was kind of funny.

Though Law and Luffy knew this was coming, what they _didn’t_ know was how the man had disappeared from Luffy’s dorm to infiltrate Kaido’s hideout. And the things he learned from there. And how he was lucky to escape with only two bullet wounds. And how it was coincidence that Law had operated on him to save his life.

The group was reeling after that one. Law took their compliments like a champ, thank you, he wasn’t the only surgeon, but he did what he could for the man. Koala let everyone know that Barty was resting peacefully in their headquarters, and not to worry about him. He was safe and recovering swiftly. That at least left them with some peace of mind.

But then the peace was gone when they dove into the details of Barty’s findings. Why Doflamingo was away the night the Going Merry burned down, and why Trebol took the actions he did. Why the fire was so big and indiscriminate, even killing Crocodile and Monet in the process. How he discovered and confirmed that Kidd was a hostage. How they’re paying off the police again to cover up the entire scheme. At that, Marco nearly shook with fury. Law couldn’t blame the man. It’s the exact same thing that happened to him.

The Revolutionaries’ findings answered a lot of questions the surgeon had, but it also made his rage grow.

Soon after, Law started recounting his version of the events that unfolded that fateful night. From his kidnappers, to finding the drug in the van, to the police officer that ended up being untrustworthy. The strippers in the club recalled their side of the tale as well, having fought with security long before the place went up in flames. When Corazon’s death inevitably came up, it connected all three stories. 

Law remained silent.

The conversation then moved to how Luffy and Sabo had their supposed ‘talk’ over breakfast that morning. Going by the anger laced into the blonde’s body language as Luffy glossed over their chat, he was just as pissed at everything that has transpired as Law was internally. It was fucked up. Everything was. Law’s glad he didn’t have to be there for that, because hearing everything that happened to them being put into perspective would surely make his head spin. But he digresses, because at least the brothers got to bond once more, alone. That was surely an irreplaceable experience.

After their rounds of introductions and exchanges of information, they got down to business. They still had much more to discuss. Koala seemed to be the more talkative of the two Revolutionaries, so she was the one who took the reins on the conversation, jumping down from her seat and strolling to the front.

“So this is everyone,” she breathes, taking in the full room. “We have the guys from the strip club...” Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy all nod at her.

“...The doctors from Flevance...” Bepo, Shachi, and Law all raise fingers of acknowledgement.

“The owner of the coffee shop that burned down,” she turns to Marco, who simply lowers his gaze, “then us, the Revolutionaries.” She and Sabo exchange expressions. “What a ragtag group of people.”

“And we’re all gathered here for the same reason,” Sabo chimes in.

“Indeed,” Koala agrees with a small smile. “Now, let’s begin.”

Sabo exhales slowly. “We have intel that tomorrow, on the twenty-seventh, there’s going to be something big that happens down at Mard Harbor, at seven.”

The red head becomes serious. “When we got our guys to investigate further, we found out that a really big shipment of SMILE is happening then. I’m talking distribution _nation-wide_.”

Law whistles, “Shit.” Beside him. Luffy lets out a few choice words of his own, and there are grumbles of disapproval from the other men in the room.

“It’s okay,” Koala interjects. A smirk curls her lips. “We’re going to go and stop them.”

“How?” Sanji asks from the ground. “You bringin’ an army or something?”

“You bet we are.” The woman gets up and heads to where the TV used to be. Law helped them move his entire setup out of the way so they could have the space to walk about. There was a wide white paper taped to the wall with the words ‘The Plan’ written across the top. A crudely drawn map, done by Koala herself, outlined a harbor to their west, the body of water that it jutted into, and then another island a ways off the coast.

“Listen carefully, everyone. What I’m about to go over is very important.” She draws a black ‘X’ inland, far away from the harbor. “This is where we are currently.”

The group watches attentively as she changes markers and draws a red ‘X’ close to the harbor. “Here, on Mard Harbor, is the Distribution Center. This is where all the SMILE go before they’re shipped out. It’s also the place that Barty snuck into.”

She moves over to the island, and marks there as well. “On Dod island over here lies the Main Factory. SMILE is manufactured here, and it’s where Caesar’s lab is located.”

Koala turns to them with her hands on her hips. “Both the Distribution Center and Main Factory are important to take note of, but there’s another place that you all need to know of...”

The tip of her marker taps pointedly on Dod Island, further past the Main Factory, at a strange looking drawing of a structure. “It’s here, this building. Their Base of Operations, their HQ if you will. Everything is here- most of their force, their future plans, Kaido’s living quarters, everything. Before the shipment goes out tomorrow, they’ll be meeting here in an enormous hall. The place is _huge_ . What Barty found in the Distribution Center was only a small taste of where they _really_ operate.”

She pauses. “The people we meet there will not show mercy. We will need to be extremely careful.”

“Damn,” Penguin mutters under his breath. “The place Barty went to wasn’t even the worst building? Didn’t you say he almost _died?_ ”

Koala nods grimly.

“Yeah, imagine operating on him,” Law raises his eyebrows. “I saw the dude’s _insides_. Digging for that bullet was a hell of a task, and we even almost lost him right there on the table at one point. Shit was not pretty.”

Zoro makes a face. “I could’ve lived my entire life without hearing that.”

“We’re going to invade these areas,” the red head continues without paying them much attention. “We’re breaking and entering. And destroying.”

“Oh sick,” Shachi grins. Bepo seemed a bit apprehensive at the idea. “Won’t it be dangerous?”

“Of course it’ll be,” Sabo answers for his partner. “But it’s not like you guys are going in alone.”

“I’m assuming we’ll be with extra forces?” Marco finally voices.

“Correct,” the wavy blonde grins. “Told you. We got your backs.”

Koala returns to the men about the room. “Along with destroying all their buildings, we need to arrest the men involved.”

Sanji frowns slightly. “How the hell are we going to arrest both Doflamingo _and_ Kaido?”

“And Caesar, too,” Sabo reminds him.

“Don’t worry about that. It may seem like a lot, but we have a plan. Trust me.” Koala rounds to her map and writes out ‘Arrest Caesar Team’ and ‘Arrest Doflamingo Team’ in a space to the side.

“Now that we’ve outlined our tasks, it’s time we pick out who will be doing what.” She taps on the map. “You’ll be working alongside our soldiers, so don’t worry about needing backup or help. We’re trained in all sorts of fighting styles and have experienced shooters.”

Koala side eyes all of them. “To be completely honest, it’s not really ideal that you all come, seeing as you’re neither trained nor experienced, but-”

There’s a roar of disagreement, with fists pounding tables and angry voices snarling. It doesn’t matter, they could do something, no, they _had_ to do something. Those men don’t just get to ruin their lives while they sit and do nothing about it. 

“Exactly as I thought, you’d want to go anyway,” the red head smiles. “So, just a disclaimer. You’re doing this at your own risk. Any injuries you get, they’re all on you. We’ll have medical staff on hand to help, but just remember that you signed up for it.”

Law didn’t care. As long as Doflamingo falls apart by his hand, that’s all that matters.

She points to the Distribution Center. “Alrighty, now for the first group. Who wants to stay on the harbor and destroy the center?”

The surgeon doesn’t budge. He knows exactly where he wants to go, and that place wasn’t it. To his surprise, he sees Bepo raise a hand.

“Doflamingo and the others are on the island, right? Far away from the harbor?” the man asks, and if Law didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Bepo was shaking just a bit.

“Yup,” Koala gives him a wide smile. Law thinks she’s hiding something. Is it because she saw his uncertainty? “The only people who should be at the Distribution Factory are their workers. All you would have to do here is to just destroy the place.”

Bepo sits up straighter in his seat. “If that’s the case, then I’ll go.”

“Oooh, all we need to do is fuck shit up?” Shachi grins mischievously. Nothing good can come from that smile. “I’m in.”

Penguin’s shoulder slump under their proclamations. “I feel legally responsible to be wherever those two are to keep them out of trouble. So I guess I’ll be accompanying them.”

“Great!” Koala begins to list their names near the Distribution Center. “You’ll be working with Kuma and his men.”

From his seat, Sabo laughs heartily. “Oh man, you guys will love Kuma. He’s a quiet one, but when it comes to destructive power, there’s no one quite like him. Let’s just say he’s pretty...flashy.”

Shachi’s grin widens even further. “Wait are you serious? Oh god, now I’m excited.”

Penguin raises a brow. “You know, she _did_ say that workers would be there too. Don’t forget we’re gonna have to deal with them.”

The red head’s grin falters. “Damn, that’s true. My bad.”

Koala finishes writing and moves to hover over ‘Arrest Caesar Team’. She pauses. “You know what? I thought this should be done as a team, but on second thought, maybe I should just go solo-”

“Can I go with you?” Marco juts in. He lowers his eyes. “He set my place aflame two years back. I want to see him taken down by my own hands.”

Koala studies him carefully. “The only thing about Caesar is, he’s hard to catch. Like _really_ hard. He may not be as strong as Doflamingo or Kaido, but his elusivity _is_ his strength. They say he slips through your fingers as easily as gas. Arrests like this are my specialty. As much as you may want to help, your inexperience may do the opposite.”

The man flinches slightly at the words. “...I understand.”

“However,” she continues, “if you still want to mess him up somehow, I would head over to the factory on the island. Like I said earlier, it’s where his lab is.” Koala chuckles low. “I’m sure you know just how obsessed that man is with his work.”

Marco loses himself in his memories, then a small smile curls his lips. “Yeah. I remember him never shutting up about it.”

“There you go. Now imagine taking his research and burning it to ashes.”

The blonde contemplates for a minute, then his smile spreads wider. “I guess that would be nice.”

“Then I’ll have you down for the Factory Destroying Team.” Koala writes his name in the corresponding area. “And I forgot to mention a small, small detail.”

Law saw this coming. Her smile from earlier seemed almost teasing. 

“Caesar should be at the Distribution Center instead of at his lab tomorrow since there’s a shipment-”

“ _What?!_ ” Bepo cries out, “Wait, I thought-”

“-so I’ll be going with you all. Shachi, Penguin, Bepo.”

Law has to stifle a chuckle. Koala must have had Bepo commit to the task before revealing who was truly there. She had a good eye. And was pretty cunning as well.

“Nice,” Penguin says under his breath. “That’s what I’m talking about.” The surgeon shoots him a disgusted look. One pretty woman was all it took for him, huh?

Koala finishes signing her name next to Kuma’s with a flourish. “Now then. Who else will be joining Marco to destroy the factory?”

“I can,” Zoro volunteers, lazily raising a few fingers. “I’ve been dying to use my blades again.”

From beside him, Sanji snorts. “If you don’t get lost on the way.”

“What was that, shitty cook?” the green haired growls, glaring at the man. “I can very well find my damn way.”

The blonde dancer snorts. “Yeah, sure, and I’m the prince of some faraway country.”

“Damn well look like one with your curly ass eyebrows.”

“Want me to beat your face until your brows curl, too?”

“I assume you’ll be going to the factory as well, Sanji?” Koala asks over their bickering, pen poised to write his name. The blonde whirls on her.

“I mean, I _have_ to!” he sputters. “No one knows how bad this idiot is with directions except me...and maybe Luffy.”

The teen chokes on a laugh. “Yeah, I know. It’s bad.”

Sanji motions to Luffy. “Exactly! Like what if this idiot ends up in the water?”

“I can swim. I don’t need your help.” Zoro narrows his eyes. Then he pauses. “Wait, why the hell would I end up in the fucking water?”

Sanji stares at him deadpan before turning to the woman at the front of the room. “Write my name down please.”

“Hey!”

“Already done,” she says through a laugh. “So Marco, Zoro, and Sanji will be going to the Main Factory. You guys will be working with Iva...with Ivankov.”

Law stills. Ivankov would be coming. He wonders if he could somehow say hi to him, thank him for what he did all those years back. But what if the man didn’t remember? It was such a small thing anyway, what he did, and it _has_ been sixteen years. It was his _job_ to help people. And Law was just one of those people he helped. He probably thought of it as all in a day’s work, but to Law, it was much more. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

He has more important things to worry about.

“He is...” Koala puts a finger on her chin. “One of our more _eccentric_ members.” She turns to Sanji with a playful smirk. “I have a feeling your personalities will clash.”

Sanji makes a confused sound and shrugs. “I’m sure this Ivankov person is alright. He’s not Zoro after all.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

The woman turns back to the board and writes the names. “Okay, now for the Doflamingo Arrest Team-”

“I’ll go!”

“I’ll go!”

Law looks at his lover and smiles. They said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

“Law and Luffy, okay.” She jots them down on the paper. “The revolutionary going with you guys is-”

“No,” Law interrupts. “I’d rather it be just us two.”

Koala narrows her eyes. “Just like Barty and Cavendish,” she mutters low under her breath. “These crazy lovebirds-” She raises her volume. “You’ll at least have some of our soldiers come for backup, whether you like it or not.”

The surgeon waves off the news. “That’s fine.” As long as he gets his revenge, then he couldn’t give a shit.

“Anyone else want to go with them? Sabo?”

The blonde shakes his head. “No. I’ll be doing something else.”

Koala’s expression falls. “Are you sure? There’s only two of them.”

Sabo gives the surgeon a once over. “They’re both fighters, so I’m not worried. Law here is worth plenty of well experienced men. Maybe even as many as me. Maybe even more.”

Koala scoffs, but there’s more disbelief than scorn. “No way that’s true...right?”

The surgeon swallows slowly. “...What makes you say that?”

“Forgive my nosiness, but after our first meeting, I was curious. I looked you up in our database,” Sabo admits, smiling shyly. “I just had my suspicions ever since you mentioned you were involved in the Rocky Port Incident. So you’ve known Doflamingo pretty much all your life, huh?” He turns to Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo. “You all, too?”

Law didn’t like where this was going. He clenches his jaw to keep from saying things he would regret, and gets out a rough, “We have.”

Penguin speaks up, and his words are as cold as ice. “We don’t remember him as much as Law does.” Bepo and Shachi mumble agreements, not meeting Sabo’s gaze. 

The blonde slowly looks between the four men. “...I see.”

The surgeon was starting to get worried. Too much of his past coming to light was never a good thing. He wanted it to be buried and stay buried.

The emotion must have shown on his face, because the blonde turns to him. “Don’t worry,” Sabo says softly. “I only looked you up to make sure you were a good guy. For Luffy’s sake.” Beside him, Luffy reaches for his hand, and Law grounds himself in the warmth of his lover beside him. 

“I don’t mind your background, Law. Shachi. Penguin. Bepo.” He sighs. “You guys were just kids after all, being coerced into that stuff. However...” He fixes Law with a serious stare. 

“I just hope that it doesn’t come back to bite you in the ass one day.”

Law doesn’t know why the words pierce him as harshly as they did, but they do, and he grimaces. He closes his eyes against the waves of memories and pain and regret and lets go of a long breath. Then he opens them.

He would be okay. That wouldn’t happen. He would beat up Doflamingo, then everything would be fine again. Easy. Piece of cake.

Zoro turns to the surgeon with a raised brow. “Well. Care to explain?”

Law purses his lips and searches the floor. “I’m sorry, I don’t...think I want to.”

“Dude,” Sanji begins. “You’ve known our boss your whole _life?_ ” He gestures to the other medical professionals. “You guys have met him before too? What the fuck?” 

Law doesn’t want to talk about this.

“Well it makes sense in a way,” Luffy offers, trying to alleviate the cold air. “Remember, Corazon’s his dad. Is it really strange that Law knew Doflamingo? They’re brothers.”

Sanji stills. “I...guess that’s true, actually.”

“What, did you know that already?” Zoro eyes him suspiciously. 

“Yeah, I did.”

Zoro and Sanji relapse into hushed tones amongst themselves. Law feels his heart clench at the sight. He seriously dodged a bullet right there. 

Luffy presses closer to him. “...There’s more to the story than what you told me at Sabaody,” he whispers. It’s not a question, it’s a simple state of fact. The surgeon feels a chill run down his back. The bullet hit. 

At least it wasn’t life-threatening...yet.

“Yes,” he responds slowly. Luffy searches his face for a few long seconds before sighing.

“...Fine.”

Zoro separates from Sanji and eyes Law apprehensively. “I _knew_ something was off when I first met the guy, I fucking knew it in my _soul_.”

“Zoro!” the blonde beside him pushes him lightly. “Come on, let’s just leave it be.”

“Right now, we have more important things to focus on,” the teen nods over to Koala, who was standing in front, waiting patiently for them to finish. “I want to take down Doflamingo, and Law wants to too. He can tell me whatever went down in the past later, but for now, let’s focus on this, yeah?”

Actually, Law was _not_ going to tell Luffy. Not later, not ever. The teen was the absolute last person that he wanted to know. Just like how Luffy didn’t want to meet his father lest he upset the ‘harmony’ in his life, Law didn’t want to tell Luffy his past to upset the ‘harmony’ in his.

And oh how the harmony would become cacophonous if he did.

Zoro looked a bit taken aback at the power behind Luffy’s words. “...I mean, if you say so. _I’m_ not the one dating him.”

Ouch. That hurt more than expected. 

Maybe Zoro still had some reservations about Law after all. The surgeon’s lips thin into a line, and he doesn’t add to the comment. Instead, he turns to Luffy, hoping to steer the conversation away from himself.

“Luffy,” he begins, “you said you were coming with me, right? Do you know how to fight?”

Luffy turns to his brother and they both share a knowing glance. “Luffy’s been roughhousing since he was little,” Sabo explains. “It’s been ingrained into us ever since.”

“But that was well over a decade ago,” Law protests. “Surely he’s out of practice with real situations like this.” 

The blonde smirks. “I may have been out the picture for a while, but I still know better than to underestimate my brother.”

Luffy squeezes Law’s hand. “Dancing has given me stamina, endurance, and quick reflexes. And I know my way around a fight. Lots of practice in high school. I’ll be fine.”

The surgeon doesn’t want to put Luffy in harm’s way, but he knows how headstrong the man is. Continuing his attempts to make him back down would be fruitless.

And he’d be lying if he thought Luffy was weak. He was quite the opposite, actually.

“Okay,” he caves in. Luffy smiles and plants a feather light kiss on his cheek.

“By the way, Sabo,” Koala places a hand on her hip and inclines her head. “You said you’ll be doing something else while they’re with Doflamingo?”

“Yeah,” he nods. “I’m sneaking in to rescue the hostage. That Kidd guy.”

Shachi makes a noise. “Oh fuck, I nearly forgot about him.”

“Yeah, it can easily slip your mind with everything going on.” Sabo runs a hand through his hair. “Apparently, they moved him from the Distribution Center to their HQ, so I’ll have to be extra careful when trying to find him.”

“God, I hope he’ll be alright,” Luffy murmurs.

Law didn’t want to think of Kidd at the moment. Or ever, really.

“Hey I just realized,” Penguin begins, scrutinizing the map. “Aren’t we getting Kaido, too? He’s not on there.”

“No, he’s not.” Koala confirms. “That’s because we wanted to get rid of those around him first before we got to him. If he loses both buildings, his men, _and_ his co-workers, he’ll be that much easier to subdue. Think of a wild beast you're hunting that you want to stop moving. Where do you aim for?”

The surgeon understands their plan immediately. “Its support. The legs.”

“Bingo.”

From across the room, Sabo adds on. “And we’re gonna need to congeal our forces if we want to take down that man.”

“Is he really that strong?” Bepo’s brows knit in apprehension.

“Yeah. All brute strength, that guy. A tall wall of lean muscle,” Sabo rubs his temples. “That’s why we’ll need everyone to be there on time so we can catch him off guard.” 

“When exactly _is_ this all taking place at, anyway?” Zoro frowns slightly.

Sanji huffs. “Like you’d be there on time even if you knew.”

Zoro throws him a dirty look as Koala turns back to the map on the wall. “We’ll meet up at 3:30 PM tomorrow to get on the road.” She draws a horizontal line from their current location to Mard Harbor in gray. “This is a distance of a little over fifty miles, so I estimate about an hour’s drive. We’ll have our driver, Franky, transport us there.” She chuckles. “That guy, when you’re in a rush, he’s the man to rely on.”

She taps a few times on Mard Harbor for emphasis. “Once we arrive, it should be a little after half past four. We’ll drop off the people who will be working on destroying the Distribution Center, then the rest of us will be traveling over water to get to Dod Island.”

The woman makes another line over the water. “This is just over twenty miles, so it should take maybe another half hour for us to arrive.”

“Half hour?” Penguin repeats, baffled. “What type of boat are we taking that can go that fast?”

Koala grins at him. “We’ll have our helmsman, Jinbe, bring his cruiser. We’ll get there in no time.”

“Oh shit,” Sanji raises his eyebrows. “Fancy.”

“I suppose,” the woman’s lips curl higher. She motions to the map. “Now, let’s say we get here around five. The factory is right here on the beach, not even a two minute walk inland. It’s shrouded by some vegetation, but it’s relatively easy to spot.”

Koala nods over to her partner. “I won’t be there to help you guys at that point, but Sabo will be. He’ll direct those who need to go to the factory there, and can lead the remainder of you guys to their base of operations a little further in.”

“I’ve pretty much got the layout of the island and base all in here.” He points to his brain. “So you can count on me.”

Shachi hums. “Impressive.”

“It’s a, what, ‘nother ten, fifteen minute hike? To get to their HQ?” she asks, and Sabo tilts his head back and forth. “Hmm. It’s twelve to be exact, but yeah.”

“Okay, so let’s say you finally get there around 5:15,” she concludes. “This base, it’s basically Kaido’s home. But it’s also their main meeting place. So since something pretty big is happening-”

“Doflamingo will be there too,” Law finishes for her with venom in his voice. His eyes find hers. “Right?”

“Correct.”

Law feels Luffy shiver beside him, shaking his head.

“We’ll leave him to you guys.” Koala then clears her throat and speaks a little louder to grab everyone’s attention. “Everyone. You all _must_ finish your tasks and meet in their base by seven.”

“Why the hell does everything happen at seven in this story?” Luffy mutters to himself.

Koala overhears him and shrugs. “Seven is when their meeting will be before the shipment takes place. We need to stop the drug from going anywhere and crash their lil get-together before it’s too late.”

She turns to Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo. “This means you guys and Kuma have to haul ass when destroying so you can have enough time to both get on the boat for the thirty minute ride _and_ hike twelve minutes to the base.”

Bepo runs a hand through platinum blonde strands. “Wait, so we get there like 4:30, and then we have to….oh god, doesn’t that only leave us with like, less than two hours to destroy a whole _building?_ ”

Shachi laughs aloud. “Oh, that’s more than enough time!”

“I hope so,” Penguin mutters. “That’s kind of pushing it.”

“You guys will have Kuma with you,” Koala reminds them, as if they knew the man as personally as she did. “You don’t know him now, but once you do, you’ll realize it’s not the time limit you should be worried about. It’s the possible obstacles you’ll encounter.”

“How lovely,” Penguin notes sarcastically.

The doctor of the group doesn’t look too sure. “I just hope this Kuma guy is as cool as you say he is.”

Koala and Sabo share a glance and smile. “Oh, he is.”

The woman turns to the group. “The rest of you will also have about two hours to get your stuff done as well. Once seven hits, we should all be in the main hall of their base. It’s the first thing you see when you walk in the door. Kaido will be expecting his men, but instead-” She makes a motion as if holding a gun. “Surprise! It’s the Revolutionary Army.”

When no one else shares her excitement, she lets her hands fall to her side and sighs. “Look, I’m not an idiot. Of course there are gonna be things that me and Sabo oversaw. I doubt the plan won’t go off without a hitch or two.”

If things were going anything like how they’ve been going in the past month, then Law wouldn’t be surprised if everything went to shit. He couldn’t even fathom things going well. It would be a cold day in hell.

“Regardless, try to stick to your role as best as you can.” She reaches into her shirt and holds up her phone. “Communicate! Let us know what’s happening on every side. Sabo and I have a private line, but if you text us-”

“We can just add you into our group chat,” Marco offers.

Koala stares at him, then slowly looks around the room. “...You all have a group chat?”

“Yeah,” Luffy says sheepishly. “All Penguin’s been saying in it is how hot you are.”

“ _Luffy_ ,” the nurse seethes, heating. “You exposing piece of _shit!_ ”

“Hey there,” Sabo frowns over the man. “Not cool.”

The teen chuckles. “It’s totally fine, Sabo.”

Koala didn’t seem to mind the comment. “Then can you add Sabo and I in as well? We can stay in the loop about what you all are doing.”

“Sure thing.” Marco motions her close to him and brings out his phone.

“What time tomorrow are we meeting again?” Zoro asks, pointedly ignoring Sanji’s muffled laugh.

“3:30 in the afternoon. Let’s meet here, in the lobby.” Koala finishes with Marco and straightens. “We’ll talk to the security so they know you all will be coming. Of course, they’ll know nothing.”

Why the hell was this being decided without Law’s input? “Wait a minute-”

“I’ll make sure to send you all the information we discussed today in the group chat, and also review it briefly while en route tomorrow. We don’t have time anymore. Everyone’s gotta hammer the plan into their brains.” Her voice drops. “Also, take care to ensure this doesn’t get leaked. The last thing we need at the moment is to lose the element of surprise.”

Marco stands and makes his way over to Sabo, who types in his contact information and makes a sound of agreement to Koala’s warning. 

“We understand,” Marco says softly. 

The blonde dancer agrees. “We know how important this is. No one would mess this up. Not even Marimo here.”

Zoro’s head tips back so he stares at the ceiling. “I swear to hell, shitty cook-”

“Wait a damn minute,” Shachi makes a face. “What are we supposed to wear?”

“Wear whatever you’d wear normally here, so when we meet it doesn’t look so conspicuous. But bring a change of clothes, and make those black as possible.” Koala hums in thought. “Preferably long sleeves and pants. And some shoes you’re comfortable running in.”

“Time to bust out my beard again.”

“That won’t be necessary, Sanji.”

“I’ll be bringing my swords,” Zoro adds. “Just a heads up.”

“You have _swords?!_ ”

Luffy shakes his head with a smile. “This happens every time.”

Koala regards the green haired in a different light. “Bring whatever weapons you see fit, just conceal them until we get to the car.”

Law was being completely ignored. “So you guys are gonna just-”

“Make sure to have eaten beforehand, too,” Koala suggests, motherly instincts turned to the max. “It’ll be a long day tomorrow. And get fluids in your systems.”

“Oh shit, she’s nice too,” Penguin swoons, putting a hand over his heart.

The red headed woman smirks. “I just don’t want to spend more of our budget feeding you guys when I can feed my own soldiers.”

“ _And_ thoughtful. I think I have a crush.” 

“You always do this, man. Just leave her alone.”

“Shut the hell up, Bepo. You’re just mad because of your own shitty love problems.”

“God damn, Penguin,” Shachi says with wide eyes. “Have some chill.”

“Well _I’m_ still bringing something for Luffy to eat,” Sabo says without missing a beat, handing Marco back his phone. The teen does a small ‘whoop’ from the couch. 

Sabo brightens. “Oh right, Luffy! I can get your number now.”

“I already gave it to you this morning, didn’t I?”

“Oh. You’re right.”

Law rubs his temples tiredly. He wasn’t going to get a say in their decision after all. With everything moving as fast as it was, it’ll probably be more painless to just roll with it. 

“Now that everything’s been done and decided,” the surgeon speaks up, “could I have my TV setup put back?”

Koala blinks at him, then to his TV and TV stand beside the island. “I guess so.”

Law lifts himself up from the couch, stretching. “And you all are free to leave my apartment at any time. Except for Luffy, of course. Luffy can stay.”

The younger laughs haughtily as he leans back on the couch, crossing his legs like royalty. Shachi groans and gives Law puppy eyes as he walks into his kitchen. “Aw Law, what about me? Can I stay?”

The surgeon turns to him with narrowed eyes. “No. Especially not you, Shachi.”

Law bends at the knees, careful to keep his back straight, and lifts the furniture with little resistance. Huh. It was lighter than he thought. He looks up, and Sabo’s helping him on the other side. 

The blonde gives him a strained smile. “Let’s get this put back.”

Law nods, the air around them suddenly very awkward. Koala and Marco move out of their way as they wobble over to the empty space and replace the stand. As they straighten, taking in oxygen, Law sees Zoro and Sanji wave bye to everyone as they head out the door.

“Don’t need to tell me twice to leave,” the green haired grumbles, and Sanji gives the group an apologetic glance that lingers a bit longer on Law. “Sorry about him, guys. See you all tomorrow.”

The group bids them their goodbyes, and soon after, Marco follows. “I’ll be going as well,” he announces softly.

“Until tomorrow,” Luffy waves at him, and the blonde is shocked for a moment before exhaling, a smile warming his features. “Until tomorrow,” he returns. And then he’s gone.

“Guess we should be headed out too, huh?” Penguin rises to his feet, craning his neck. “I’m starving.”

“Oh, me too,” Bepo perks up. “Can we please go get some Baratie?”

“I dunno,” Shachi mutters, crossing his arms. “I could _really_ go for some of Law’s- hey!”

The men had taken Shachi by each arm, and were dragging him out of the apartment. “Thanks for letting us stay over, Law!” Bepo calls out to him.

The surgeon makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Not like I really had a choice.”

“Law, wait!” Shachi struggles. “Are you sure we can’t stay for a plate of your-”

“See you tomorrow!” Penguin yells over the red head, and with a final flash of teeth, the trio is gone and the door is closed.

The surgeon felt a wave of exhaustion as he slowly faced the Revolutionaries. “Would you two also like to stay for tea?” he drawls sarcastically. “Green or black?”

Luffy fails to hold back a snort as Koala smirks. “Neither, thank you. We’ll get going as well. Sabo?”

“Yeah.” He stands and makes his way over to his brother, giving him a giant bear hug. Luffy digs his nose into the blonde’s chest, much like how he hugged Law. “We’ll get through this together, okay?” he whispers to the younger.

“Yup,” Luffy replies, his voice muffled. Sabo exhales quiet laughter as he rubs a hand over the dark locks.

“Cute, aren’t they?” Koala whispers to him, and Law nearly jumps. He didn’t realize he’d been staring until he was snapped out of it.

“They are,” he replies, his chest swelling with pride.

Sabo and Luffy separate, and Koala goes to take down the map on the wall. She rolls it up and tucks it under her arm for safekeeping. When she reappears beside Sabo, she lets out a large breath of air, turns to both Law and Luffy, and rolls back her shoulders. “Well then. We will see you guys tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Law responds. “Until then.”

“See ya, Sabo! Koala!” Luffy waves them away, and the couple wave back, all smiles. When they exit and close the door behind them, Law runs a hand down his face.

“Shit.”

“I feel you,” Luffy admits, face contorted in worry. “I’m about to piss myself I’m so nervous.”

“Bathroom’s over there,” Law jokes, but the teen is serious as he turns to the surgeon. 

“We’re about to go into their HQ and fight _Doflamingo_. Can you blame me for being nervous?”

No. Law can’t.

The older sighs and goes back to plop down on the couch. “Everything is really happening tomorrow, huh?”

Luffy goes into the kitchen to fix himself a glass of water. “I don’t want to think about it. I’ll only think about what could go wrong.”

“But hey, at least we’ll be together when we take him down,” Law offers.

The teen makes Law a glass as well. “I know. I can’t wait to punch the guy in his stupid face. Kaido too. _Especially_ him. but...”

“But?”

Luffy turns to him, glasses in both hands. “What if something happens to you, Law? I don’t think I’ll be able to take it.”

The air leaves Law’s body. “God, don’t worry about things like that. I’ll be fine, I promise. I won’t- _shit_ Luffy, are you okay?!”

Luffy had tripped over a fallen red stool, dropping the cups of water and crashing in a heap of limbs and glass. The surgeon was by his side in an instant, checking over his body for any major injuries or minute shards that possibly got lodged in skin.

There’s got to a cut somewhere though, because there’s blood coming from his right arm. Law frowns deeply and jumps up to get bandages, but the teen tugs on his sleeve.

“Law, it’s just a scratch, it’s fine,” Luffy assures, and his words calm him down. When Law glances down to the injury again for reinspection, he relaxes even further. Luffy’s right. It wasn’t bad at all. Just a small little line of red. Probably didn’t even hurt. He had overreacted. 

“But this isn't important right now. This stupid cut.” Luffy holds down the scratch without so much as a flinch. “I’m more worried about _you_.” 

Law could practically hear Luffy’s thoughts. ‘Because I know what Doflamingo did to Corazon, and I know that you’ve been acting differently since he died, and I know that something’s been changing, and I don’t know what, but I’m probably going to see it whether I like it or not, and I’m scared.’

His voice is steel as he looks up to Law. “You better fucking _promise me_ that nothing will happen to you.”

“Nothing will happen to me. I promise,” Law repeats quietly. Of course, he couldn’t guarantee anything, but he would try his damn best. He wanted to rip Doflamingo apart limb from limb, but at the same time, he wanted to protect Luffy and be there for him. He wanted this plan to succeed, but he also didn’t want any of his friends- Sabo, Koala, and Marco included- to get hurt in the process.

Law wanted to live through this.

But he won’t be able to unless he put his life on the line.

Luffy studies him, searching for the conviction behind his words. When he finds it, he deflates. “I really, really hope so.”

The surgeon watches him sadly as he continues. “Because if something does happen...if _anything_ happens to you…” The teen eyes his right arm and frowns. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. Dod Island is based off of (assuming you are at the current arc in the anime) Onigashima, which literally translates to ‘Den of Demons’. Just took the first letter of each word~  
> P.P.S. Peep Luffy breaking the fourth wall.


	31. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy was nervous eating, and it would’ve been cute to see the younger stuff his face full of processed food if Law wasn’t feeling nervous as well. Maybe even more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ahhhhhhh here we go. I’m trying to get back into the swing of things, sorry for the spacey uploads~

\---

**31\. Prepared**

\---

_The Following Afternoon_

_September 27, 3:10 PM_

_Shipment Day_

Luffy was nervous eating, and it would’ve been cute to see the younger stuff his face full of processed food if Law wasn’t feeling nervous as well. Maybe even more so.

“Slow down, Luffy,” the surgeon eases, watching the meat and chips and soda go down. “You’ll choke, you know?”

The teen swallows several gulps of his drink before turning to Law. “I’ll be fine.”

“Will you really?” Law asks, because he knows how that goes.

Luffy studies him for a moment then sighs. “Well. We’ll be charging headfirst into what’s basically the modern day mafia. You tell me.”

The mafia, huh?

Something in his chest ices at the words, and it’s almost as though Law can’t control his own limbs. His arms wrap around his lover gently, bringing him into a reassuring hug. Luffy buries his nose into Law, seeking warmth, and the surgeon wraps his arms tighter around the younger. Law was never the best at words, at least he thought so, so he lets his body do the talking. It would be alright, he was here, they have others with them. Move fast, kick ass, and everything’ll be okay.

They sat in the empty lobby of Law’s apartment complex on a large red couch. Their bags of clothes were strewn off to the side, slumped on the floor. Law brought his sword case, and it’s been discarded off to the side as well. It was something he once vowed to never touch again, yet here he was, breaking that promise.

At least instead of welding it _for_ Doflamingo, he’d be wielding it _at_ him.

When Luffy first discovered his abnormally large sword, the man almost drooled over it, but to Law, it was a fervent reminder. He wasn’t proud of that fact that he’d be using it after all this time, especially after everything Corazon’s been telling him growing up, but right now, another emotion was raging within him, drowning out the shame by a landslide.

It was a strong urge for revenge.

Law shakes his head subtly and glances around the lobby. Sabo and Koala had taken measures to ensure that no one else would be there at the time of their meeting. Even security was nowhere to be seen. How the duo managed that Law has no clue, but he was grateful, because it gave him this time with Luffy before they embarked on what would probably be one fucked up journey.

“I think things will turn out okay.” Law closes his eyes as he rests against Luffy’s head. The black hair tickles his cheek, and he smiles into the locks. “Focus on the fact that we get to finally kick Doflamingo’s ass into next year.”

Luffy laughs softly, and the action sends vibrations through Law’s body. “You’re right. I can get excited about that at least, can’t I?”

“Just imagine being able to knock that sucker off his feet,” Law leans back, eyes bright with mischief. “Fuck him up for all the shit he’s done.”

The teen lets himself grin, as though not wanting to get left behind in the excitement. “...Yeah. You’re right.”

Law lets the feeling of finally being able to confront Doflamingo take over his senses, and suddenly there’s this big goofy grin on his face. It’s unlike him, it’s unnatural, he knows. But he’s as giddy as a schoolboy, and it’s at the notion that he gets to be the reason for that dastardly blonde’s downfall. The more of that fucker’s blood that gets spilled, the better.

The fiery figure in his mind sips on a cup of champagne from a lounge chair, smirking as it pulls down the glasses on its nose. Victory oozes from its form, and it watches the changes within Law with a knowing chuckle.

Luffy however, was watching him worriedly. Law blinks a few times under his gaze. “What?”

“Nothing, you just...” Luffy makes a face. “You were making this weird expression.”

His grin fades away. “I was?”

The question goes unanswered, cut off by a loud commotion at the front door of the complex. Through the glass, Law sees Penguin and Bepo struggling through the doors, with Shachi nowhere to be seen. They crashed into the glass, tumbling over each other to get through the doors. Each donned normal clothes as suggested, and shouldered a bag filled with necessities. It seemed to be a lot of movement for just wanting to open a glass door, but Law’s friends, they were idiots at times...most times.

The pair finally burst through the doors, frantically searching for familiar faces. Once they spot Law and Luffy, they nearly trip over themselves trying to come closer.

Law watches them approach with wide eyes. “You guys are earlier than you usually are, what’s the rush?”

Penguin whips his head around, then scowls. “I fucking _knew_ it.”

The platinum blonde face palms. “I called this would happen.”

Luffy seemed to understand what was happening immediately. “Shachi isn’t with you, is he?”

“Was he supposed to get here before you guys or something?” the surgeon asks.

When their nods confirm the words, Law’s stomach drops. “That _idiot_. What happened?”

“Well,” Penguin begins, exchanging glances with Bepo. “He went on ahead of us. Said he needed to go to Baratie and eat or something? I have no idea.”

The blonde buts in. “And I was like, ‘Shachi, dude. We need to go now, you should’ve eaten earlier’ and he was all like ‘No I can make it, it won’t take long. Promise I’ll be there on time’. But he’s not here, and it’s like...fifteen till right now.”

“Actually, it’s nearing ten till.”

The group jumps at the new voice, and bodies turn and move to reveal Marco, standing before them quietly in an open purple shirt and capris. He bares a blue cloth around his waist and a drawstring bag strung over his shoulder. He smiles awkwardly at their shock. “I’ve uh. Been here for a while.”

“Jesus, you scared the shit outta me,” Bepo gasps, holding his chest. “How much did you hear?”

Marco thinks for a moment. “Something about a weird expression?”

“Aw shit, that’s before our time.”

Law stiffens. That was what he and Luffy were discussing. “Dude, you were listening in on our conversation?”

The blonde waves a hand. “No, I just happened to overhear. I was about to introduce myself when these two came in.” He nods over to Bepo and Penguin. 

The ‘making a shit ton of noise’ part was left unsaid, but the men got the undertones.

The surgeon relaxes a bit. “...I see.”

Marco smiles softly and glances down at his watch. “It’s already 3:21. Shouldn’t more people be here by now? Who else are we missing?”

“Sanji and Zoro mainly,” Luffy answers. “Zoro, he’s well. Really bad with directions. Usually Sanji’s there to help him out, but who knows how many times he’s gotten lost trying to come here.”

Law didn’t even want to imagine that scenario. Sanji had the patience of a saint. 

Penguin plops down on a couch. “Damn, so we can expect three people to be late? How lovely.”

“I guess so,” Bepo takes up a space on his side. Marco sits off on a nearby chair. 

Penguin grunts his agreement. “Nothing much we can really do aside from wait. I already texted Shachi.”

Luffy brings out his phone. “I’ll get into contact with the other two. God, I hope they’re even in the same city.”

Marco disguises his laughter with a cough. “I...hope so as well.”

Uneventful minutes pass by. Law has an arm thrown back behind Luffy on the couch, and the teen has snuggled up on his side under the pocket of space it created. He was lazily scrolling through social media on his phone while waiting for a text back from his friends. None came.

When Law’s phone rang, he nearly jumped out his skin.

“Shit,” he mutters, using his unoccupied hand to dig for the device. It’s 3:25. He pulls up the caller ID. It’s Sabo.

He thumbs the green button. “Hey.”

“Is everyone ready? We’re out here with Franky, waiting.”

Law raises his eyebrows at Luffy, who watches him expectantly. “It depends on what you mean by ‘everybody’.”

“...Oh god, what happened? Who’s not there?”

“Zoro, Sanji, and Shachi.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Sabo seemed to have moved away from the speaker, as his voice turned muffled, and was talking to a much higher voice in the background. That must be Koala. After a few tense seconds, the blonde returns to the line.

“Okay, whoever is there, tell them to come on out. We’ve got no time to waste.”

“Sure thing.”

_Click_.

When the surgeon stuffs his phone in his pocket, he stands and turns to the men before him. “It’s time you guys, they’re out there with the driver. We need to go.”

Penguin pauses. “Oh shit, what do we do about the others?”

Law gives him a half shrug. “Fuck ‘em, that’s what we do.”

“Fuck you too, Law,” snarls a familiar voice through the doorway. Bepo gets to his feet and frowns.

“Dude. Where the hell have you been?”

Shachi snickers. “Baratie. It was rush hour over there. You won’t _believe_ how busy it was, I was fighting this one bitch in line, but hey-” He holds up a bag triumphantly, “-at least I got my tacos!”

The group ignore his ramblings as they scramble to get their belongings and rush out the door. Marco’s the first to exit the building, followed by Penguin, then Bepo, who drags the red head back from where he came. Shachi quickly shoves the food in his mouth before tossing the bag in a nearby trash can and reluctantly lets himself get led away. Luffy’s next out the door, and Law takes up the rear, on a diligent lookout for a certain blonde and green haired man. By the time they are greeted by Sabo and Koala, he’s yet to find them.

“No luck with the last two, huh?” Koala searches between the six of them with wide sweeps of the lashes. “It’s unfortunate, but we’re gonna have to leave them.”

“Woah Law, what the hell’s that?” the blonde raises his eyebrows at the length of the case strapped to his back.

The surgeon reaches up. “My sword, Kikoku. I’ve, uh. Had her since I was a kid.” 

Marco makes a sound of understanding but doesn’t ask more questions. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo all knew this, but seeing the sword once again grace the surgeon’s back made a wave of nostalgia hit them so hard that they looked on in silence. Luffy studies the sword with wonder, then turns to his brother, waiting to see his reaction.

“Well, if it’ll help,” he sighs. “Not my place to really comment on it. It’s your call to bring it.” He brightens. “In other news, I want to introduce someone.”

Sabo steps to the side, revealing a tall man- a _really_ tall man, may he reiterate- with bright blue hair and shades. The guy was broad chested, more muscular than Law could ever hope to be, and had the biggest arms he’s ever seen in his life. Dude must lift cars for a warm up. His smile was goofy, so he seemed friendly enough, it was just...the speedo he wore threw Law for so many loops.

“Meet Franky, our driver,” Sabo introduces with a flourish. “Franky, your passengers.”

“Ow!” he cheers, posing in front of their passenger van. “I’m Franky! It’s _super_ nice to meet you guys!”

Law wishes he could unhear and unsee everything that just transpired in the last five seconds. Luffy on the other hand, was gushing over the guy.

“Oh my god,” the teen gasps, coming closer to him, “is that metal on your legs real?”

“Wait, are you serious?” Shachi moves to Luffy’s side, staring at the man’s bare thighs and calves. “Woah, that look sick as _fuck_.”

“No way that’s real...” Penguin scrutinizes the metal, then looks up to meet the man’s eyes. “Is it?”

Franky was soaking in all the attention like a sponge. Judging by the smug look on his face, he knew full well he was going to be asked these questions, and took great pride in sharing his story. 

“Got in a nasty car accident a few years back.” He kicks out a leg and twists it so they could all get a good gander at the limb. “Lost ‘em both.”

“Oh shit...” Law breathes. He was not expecting that.

Franky turns to him with a laugh. “Ow! No worries there, brother. Had my prosthetist hook me up with these _super_ cool part metal ones.”

There were stars in Luffy’s eyes. He looked like a boy in a candy shop. “Dude. Can I please touch your legs?”

The surgeon sighs deeply as Sabo struggles to stifle a laugh. “Could you _please_ rephrase that, Luffy?”

Luffy inches closer to the man’s legs, inspecting the prosthetics. He looks up then, a brilliant idea painted on his features. “Dude, it’s like you’re a _robot_.”

Franky grins. “I _have_ been called a cyborg in the past-”

“ _Cyborg_ ,” Luffy repeats with wide eyes. “That’s so fucking-”

“As much as I would love to stick around to _ooh_ and _aah_ over Franky,” Koala cuts off, clearly not as impressed as her male counterparts, “we’re really on a tight schedule. Haul ass into the car men, we have shit to do.”

Luffy pouts but sighs as he straightens, giving Franky one last salute before heading into the van. Law follows after him, giving their driver one last once-over before nodding his approval. He had to admit- the way the blue haired man had his limbs done made him look pretty damn cool. Franky gave him a thumbs up as he entered the car. Luffy sat in a window seat, and Law took up the seat beside him.

The van fills quickly after that, with Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo filling the middle three seats, and Sabo and Koala taking two of the three front ones. Marco sits in shotgun, helping to direct the driver in a way to not be conspicuous in the area they were about to head into. Law and Luffy had the four seat back row to themselves.

“Are you guys _super_ ready?” Franky calls out, roaring the engine to life. Law isn’t too sure why the man was treating this like some sort of field trip, but he guesses he doesn’t mind the light heartedness. Gives him enough reason to take his mind off of the inevitable deep shit they’re about to get themselves into. 

The van erupts into noise at the announcement, most of which was produced by Shachi, who was more so excited to destroy a building.

“Yeah, we are,” Sabo responds normally, leaning forward in his seat. “Take us to the first stop, please.”

“You got it, brother,” the man grins, pulling out of the lot and embarking on their journey. 

It’s 3:31 when they depart.

Law leans back against the seat with his eyes closed, losing himself in the soft music that played through the vehicle and the feel of Luffy beside him. The teen shifted from watching the streets fly by out the window to being snuggled up against Law’s side, resting his head on the surgeon’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Law’s own. The surgeon thinks it’s the cutest shit ever. It only affirmed that Law has yet to see all the sides of Luffy’s multi-faceted personality. Law cocks his head to the right, so his cheek rests atop Luffy.

When he feels a pair of eyes on him, he lifts open a lid to put a name to the intrusive stare. Of course, it’s none other than Shachi. The man smiles shyly at him. One glare from Law was enough to make him turn around and face forward. Luffy chuckles quietly from under him, and Law plants a kiss on his forehead.

They haven’t been on the road for no more than fifteen minutes when Franky suddenly pulls into a very familiar street. Law furrows his brows as they turn, then dip down a road that leads into an underground parking lot. The van is suddenly shrouded in dim gray shadows, broken only by the fluorescent lights that decorated the ceiling above them. 

“Hey,” the surgeon begins, searching their surroundings, “why are we here of all places?”

Franky turns into a set empty space in a corner of the underground parking lot, where a similar van sat parked for them. Several tents stood next to the vehicle, along with a table of snacks.

Luffy looks around curiously. “Hey, isn’t this the parking lot under Flevance?”

The surgeon feels his confusion mounting. “It is.”

When the van parks, Sabo opens the doors and hops out. “We’re changing vans and clothes here. Remember the black change of clothes you all were to bring?”

“Shachi,” Penguin begins as they file out, “I hope you brought your shit.”

The red head makes a frustrated noise as he lands on the gray concrete. “I did, lay off me man.” After the others leave, Law and Luffy follow suit, and they’re the last out of the car.

Koala chuckles, shutting the door behind them. “All’s well then.” She moves around them to the other vehicle. “Hey Hack! Where are you?”

“In here!” A deep voice responds. Law watches as a thirty-something man of some Asian descent emerges from the driver’s side door, jumping down and shaking out his limbs. He stands and eyes them all warily. 

Sabo moves to Koala’s side as they approach their comrade. “Everything ready?”

He nods, gruff and short. “Yeah. If they hurry they’ll be fine.”

“Understood.” Sabo turns to the group. “Franky will take us the rest of the way in this one instead.”

“Any reason why?” Marco voices.

“Us Revolutionaries always tend to be a little extra cautious, so we usually switch vehicles during missions,” the red headed woman explains. “Better safe than sorry. Plus, you all needed to stop to change anyway.”

The dark haired nurse eyes the food table with glee. “You _do_ care for us! Thoughtful, as I said.”

“Actually,” Koala gives Hack an encouraging pat on the back. The man rubs the area playfully, as if it hurt more than it did. “Hack here arranged it all. He was convinced that you all needed food. Man’s a softie at heart.”

Bepo elbows Penguin as Shachi laughs aloud.

“Go on in you guys,” Law says, coming close to his co-workers. “I’ll head in right after.”

The red headed nurse gives him a salute. “Aye aye captain!”

“Captain?” Marco repeats.

The surgeon turns and shrugs. “Old nickname that won’t leave.”

The trio takes to the three tents set up, bragging about which one would be able to change the fastest. Bepo however, was unable to make it into his tent. He slowly backs away from the canvas, and when the inhabitants poke their heads out, Law’s eyes nearly pop out of his head.

“ _Sanji? Zoro?_ ” he asks, baffled. “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

The pair had already changed into black outfits, pretty similar to what they wore back when they met Marco. They looked threatening, but their expressions actually portrayed the far opposite. Sanji’s cheeks burned red with embarrassment, and Zoro had a sheepish grin on his face. Law falters and searches between the two of them. Oh god.

The blonde speaks, just a hair higher than usual, but still just as annoyed. “This dumbass got us so lost, we ended up at the hospital. _Below_ the hospital.”

Luffy shakes his head. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less from Zoro.”

Law raises an eyebrow. He didn’t even want to ask how that was possible. He just rolled with it. “So you guys are parked here?”

Sanji gestures to a green Jeep in a far corner. “Yeah, we are. This guy, Hack, he recognized Zoro and I. He knew that you all were waiting on us, so he had us change here and wait. We got lucky that this was the same place you guys were heading anyway.”

“Hell yeah you were lucky,” Penguin snorts, stepping out of the tent. “Imagine us having to go without you guys. Plan goes up in smoke.”

Marco replaces him, and Bepo sidesteps Zoro and Sanji to get to his own tent. Sabo heads for the small snack table on the side, and Luffy joins him instantly, seeking anything to fill his stomach even more.

“Sorry,” Zoro apologizes uncharacteristically. He rubs the back of his neck. “Sanji’s just terrible at directions.”

“Marimo, I swear.”

“No worries, man,” Penguin grins. “Long as you’re here now.”

Something tells Law that the pair wasn’t just lost, but he keeps the detail to himself.

“I’ll go get my swords from the car,” the green haired starts in the opposite direction of his car. “Give me a minute.”

“Oh shit that’s right, you brought them.” Sanji tosses him his keys. “Don’t lose them this time. Or yourself for that matter. Car’s on the left, the _left_.”

“Fuck off,” he mutters as he stalks away in the correct direction.

Once Shachi makes it out, he tags in Law to change. The surgeon enters the private space and closes the flap behind him. He takes a deep breath, sets down his sword and bag, and stares into a small mirror provided. He looked exhausted, nothing really new there, but he also seemed the most alive he’s been in a while. His eyes flared with fire and anticipation, eager for what the day was to bring. Eager for a fight, to finally put his sword and muscles to use again, to pick back up on all the fighting instincts he’s left behind.

Law breaks eye contact with himself. Get it together, Trafalgar.

He quickly sheds his clothing and opts for a blue pair of leopard jeans and an open, dark trench coat with his beloved late father’s name embedded in a design on the back. An orange stripe comes up and over his hood, and white and orange stripes wrap around his left arm. It wasn’t black per se, but it was what he was most comfortable in. He felt more free to move around.

When he emerges, everyone else has already changed. That was quick. Even Sabo and Koala had left their usual attire for a more elegant, black look. With their bright hair colors, it looked really good on them. The medical professionals all wore similar dark outfits, with boots, baggy pants, and loose, comfortable tops. They looked sharp, dangerous, even. Their dark shades and their caps pulled low sealed the deal. Marco only seemed to have changed into a darker version of what he was wearing before.

“Last time I checked, brown wasn’t black,” Shachi deadpans, crossing his arms as he took in Law’s fit.

“You don’t say,” Law returns sarcastically. “I wanted to wear this jacket. It’s dark enough. Any complaints?”

There are none. Instead, there’s a compliment as Koala eyes his chest. “Nice tattoos.”

“Thank you,” the surgeon smiles. Penguin frowns in his direction. He ignores the expression and turns to his lover. “And it seems like I’m not the only one not following instructions.”

Sabo sighs, unable to help a smile that comes onto his face. “You’re right. Luffy...why does it look like you’re about to go on vacation? To some tropical resort?”

The teen wore an unbuttoned navy Hawaiian shirt with yellow sunflowers, jean shorts that came to his knees, and a yellow sash around his waist. With his sandals on and his trusted straw hat at his neck, it really did seem as though he was going to some remote, get away island.

Luffy shrugs and readjusts his shirt. “I dunno. Just felt like this was the arc to do it, you know?”

Law narrows his eyes at him. “You’ve gotta stop doing that.”

The teen blinks up at him innocently. “Doing what?”

“Ow! Are we _super_ ready?” Franky calls out from the new van, revving the engine. “At this point, I’m gonna have to break more than a few laws if we want to get there on time!”

The surgeon cringes. He hated when people used that phrase. Made him feel as though he was gonna get jumped. At least when he used it, he knew he wasn’t about to jump himself.

Sabo gives Law and Luffy’s outfits one more glance before scratching his hair. “Well, nothing we can do about it now. Let’s just start heading out.”

Luffy smiles and turns to Law, jerking his head in the direction of the car. “You go on in, I’ll get more snacks from the table.”

The surgeon watches with a soft smile as the teen dashes over to the snacks, scrounging for any remains from what the others have partaken. Law heeds Luffy’s advice and enters the van. This one was slighter bigger than the last, but still had the same number of seats.

Law chooses the back row again, taking a window seat. Sanji and Zoro sat there as well, talking quietly to one another. In front of him sit the medical trio, and in front of them are Koala and Marco. Sabo opted for shotgun this time around, as he could go over plans with Franky as Koala went over plans with the others. Luffy’s the last in the van, and he plops down in between Law and Sanji with several handfuls of granola bars and bags of chips.

“Did you take the entire table?” Zoro asks incredulously from the other end of the row.

“Yes,” Luffy states proudly, opening a bag. “And then some.”

Sanji shakes his head with a smile. “Of course you did, Luffy.”

The vehicle roars with life once more before they roll out of the parking area. Hack waves them goodbye from behind, and soon enough, the man disappears out of their sights.

Franky was gunning the gas like a man on a mission. Which he technically was, but _damn_ was he going fast, especially for only being in a parking garage. How fast would he go once it was the open street?

Koala didn’t seem to mind the speed, and turned to the men behind her. “Ok guys, need your attention for about two minutes.”

They perk up at her voice, and she surveys them carefully. “Just want to quickly go over what we discussed yesterday, plan wise.”

She quickly glances at her phone. “We’ll first be stopping at the Distribution Factory on Mard Harbor. We’re dropping off Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi. You’ll meet Kuma there. Your objective is to destroy the building. It’s where the shipment will take place. I’ll be dropped off there too, to find and arrest Caesar.”

The mentioned men salute at her, with Penguin adding a wink on top. 

“Then,” she continues without missing a beat. “The others will travel over sea to Dod Island. There on the beach is the Main Factory. There, you’ll be dropping off Zoro, Sanji, and Marco. And you’ll meet Ivankov. Your task is to destroy that building as well. Remember Caesar’s lab is there, so it’s very important it goes down in flames.” At Zoro’s contemplative expression, Koala huffs through her nose. “Or slashes, if that’s your style.”

The pair in the back make motions of acknowledgement, and Marco nods. The redhead smiles. “Good. Next, traveling to the base. The fifteen-”

“Twelve.”

“Thanks, Sabo. A twelve minute hike inland will get you to the base. Sabo will be going off to look for Kidd, and Law and Luffy will be looking for Doflamingo. There will be a force searching for him with you guys as well.”

She takes a deep breath. “Then everyone will meet at the front doors of the base at seven. Remember to communicate through your phones and to give us updates. Understood?”

When a chorus of agreements greet her ears, she smiles wider. “Good. Best of luck to us all.”

It’s 3:53 when the van dissolves into a heavy silence, filled with anticipation as for what’s to come.

\---

The reality of it all finally hit Law by the time the medical trio met the tall man named Kuma at the harbor. Bepo damn near fainted at the sight. Guy was built like a tank.

Kuma greeted the three with a soft ‘Hello’ and introduced the men to his soldiers, who all cheered behind him. The Revolutionary was soft spoken, yet at the same time, there was this air of unspeakable authority around him that made everyone want to stop and listen. Shachi and Penguin immediately got why Koala and Sabo vouched for him so much. His mere presence commanded respect, but also exuded a fierce kindness.

Koala had departed there on the harbor as well, waving them goodbye. When Law and the others returned her wave, the group started for a building about half a mile or so away. Law watched them go with his heart in his throat. Hopefully they would be okay.

“Alrighty,” Sabo jumps down from the van and slams his door. “Now it’s us six left. Thanks for the drive, Franky.”

The man shoots him a lopsided grin. “It’s my pleasure, brother.”

Law climbs out the backseat with Luffy and the others right on his heels. Sabo motions them over to one of the many docks, where a gigantic cruiser lay in wait for them. There were a few other boats littering the outstretched trails of wood on the water, being tended to by mindless workers, but on closer inspection, it seems as though they were a part of the Revolutionary Army. Sabo casually engages in conversation with one as he makes his way over to the cruiser, and it confirms Law’s suspicions.

The group arrives at the boat and are greeted by a wide man who sits above them at the steering wheel. His afro hair is pulled back in a half up pony, and a thick goatee shrouds his chin. He wears a button up that dips low enough for a red tattoo to peek up from the fabric, and a pair of comfy pants. His wide mouth slips into an easy smile.

“Jinbe! How’ve you been holding up?” Sabo steps carefully into the cockpit. “I feel like it’s been forever.”

The man laughs, and it comes straight from the gut. “Well that’s because it has! When’s the last time you needed me for something? I’ve been itching to be on the water again.”

Sabo motions them in. “Come on now, there’s more than enough room for all of you.”

Law gestures from Luffy to the cockpit. “After you.”

The teen gives him a small smile before heading into the boat, Law heading in right after. The hull was pretty big and a gorgeous red, and it provided a decent amount of space for a handful of people to sit in the cockpit and enjoy the waves in comfort. The cockpit continued into a shielded area right before the helm, and further beyond that laid a beautiful hull. Marco, Zoro, and Sanji file onto the boat as well, but they’re barely able to settle down and take in their surroundings before they’re on the move. 

Sabo ducked inside the windowed area to avoid the splash of the water around them, and Law and the rest traced his footsteps. The interior was surprisingly nothing special- chairs rooted to the floor with tables that accompanied them, and benches that lined the edges of the boat. Law took a seat beside Luffy, and Marco took up a chair to the side. Sanji and Zoro remained glued at the hip on the other side of the boat. They all watched Sabo expectantly as the water whipped past the windows on either side.

The blonde nods over to the helm. “I know you’re meeting a lot of new people today, but bear with me. This is Jinbe. Super chill, super down to earth. It’s hard to ruffle his feathers. He’s a great comrade, and an excellent helmsman.”

Though the roar of the engine nearly drowns out his words, Jinbe seemed to hear them crystal clear. He barks out a hearty laugh. “Oh, you speak too highly of me, Sabo. I’m simply a man who loves the sea, that’s all.”

Sabo smiles at his back and shakes his head. “No, you’re really great, man. We’re counting on you once again.”

“You got it!”

The boat seemed to surge forward even faster now, ripping through the water at speeds Law didn’t even know boats could reach. He almost wants to hold onto something, but he doesn’t. Jinbe seemed to know exactly what speed to maintain the cruiser at to ensure their speedy arrival, yet also ensure the comfort of his passengers. It’s a delicate balance to maintain, and shows the extent of the man’s talent. At the rate they were going, they might even get there early. He checks his phone.

It’s 4:34 PM.

“Nervous?” Luffy whispers from beside him. 

It was as if the situation had flipped from just an hour and a half prior. Now _he_ was the nervous one, it seemed.

“Maybe,” Law admits, snaking to Luffy’s hand and squeezing it. “But just a little.”

“You think we could’ve prepared more for this?”

The surgeon thinks it over. “I’m not too sure how much more we could’ve. Doflamingo’s like a wild card. This whole plan is like a wild card. No one really knows how it’ll play out, so let’s just do our best.”

Luffy nods solemnly. “That’s true. I need to get out my own head.”

The fiery figure within Law’s mind laughs aloud, and requests for another cup of champagne. Law hums in thought. “...You and me both, Luffy.”

Unfortunately, Law would later find out that Doflamingo wasn’t a wild card at all. 

He was the Joker, and always would be, in every sense of the word.

The man was cunning to a tee, and always played his cards just right.

He knew what could throw Law off and what could get him riled up. What could make him fall apart and lose his cool. What could get him pissed off enough to act on his emotions instead of his head. Doflamingo knew it all, and worse, how to weaponize the knowledge to his advantage. 

It’s 4:35 PM. About half an hour until they arrive at Dod Island.

And Law and Luffy couldn’t have been less prepared.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wooo buddy. Block block block. Thanks for reading! Until the next~
> 
> P.S. Peep Luffy breaking the fourth wall again.  
> P.P.S. Finally, some action to begin here soon! 


	32. Enslaved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law stepped onto the beach with a slight sense of awe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s been so long T-T. So sorry you guys, life just got in the way. I haven’t forgotten about this fic, I promise! I refuse to let this turn into an abandoned piece. I love this story too much to do that. Thank you all for waiting, here’s the next chapter!

\---

**32\. Enslaved**

\---

_Dod Island, 5:02 PM_

_On the Beach_

Law stepped onto the beach with a slight sense of awe. 

The beach was a long stretch of glittering, untouched sand that crunched underfoot as they disembarked from the cruiser. A soft wind from the sea carried a salty breeze to his nose and rustled his hair. There’s nothing but clear skies and cumulus clouds above, and calm, lapping waters behind him. Thick greenery crawls out towards them, beckoning the group in with wispy branches. Topped off with tall trees that curled towards the sky, the island seemed more like a resort rather than the home of drug dealers and murderers.

The surgeon narrows his eyes at his surroundings. How misleading.

“Is that vyou, Sabo boy?” 

The group turns as a rather flamboyant man- who was dressed in something eerily similar to a stripper’s get up with dark lipstick and purple hair- runs towards them at full speed. The attire was questionable, sure, but Law didn’t really care all too much about it at this point. He’s been at the Going Merry long enough to become desensitized from all the skin shown around him, as strange as that would’ve sounded just three months prior.

But this man, why did he look familiar?

“Yeah, hey,” Sabo greets as the man approaches. The blond turns and faces the others. “Everyone, this is my acquaintance, Ivankov.” 

The surgeon’s eyes widen to the size of plates. _Ivankov?_

Law gives the Revolutionary a once over. He didn’t correlate in any way to the figure he had in his memory. This Ivankov was a lot more colorful, a lot louder, a lot bolder. But then again, he _had_ been working with kids back then. Maybe he had to tone it down? Or maybe he just changed his style. It _has_ been sixteen years. That amount of time could do a lot to a person.

Law knew that first hand.

Sabo nods to Zoro, Sanji, and Marco. “He’s the man who’ll be working with you guys.”

Zoro shrugged and made his way over to their new comrade, with Marco following close behind. The blonde dancer already didn’t seem to be the biggest fan of Ivankov, if the crumpled look on his face was anything to go by, but regardless, the four men met to exchange quick pleasantries. 

Law stepped forward tentatively as their conversation began to die down. “Ivankov, was it?”

The man blinks a few times, thick lashes waving at him. A realization comes over his features, and it seems as though he has to fight gaping at Law. “Yes, that’s vme.”

A slight Russian accent. There was no mistaking it- this was the man he met way back then. Zoro, Marco, and Sanji all slink away to give the two privacy as Law comes closer to converse with the Revolutionary.

Once they were a good distance away from the others, Law looks between the man’s dark eyes solemnly as he speaks. “This might be a strange question, but do you remember...working on a case called the ‘Rocky Port Incident’ in the past?”

Ivankov’s gaze flickers to Sabo, who stood a little to their left, then back to Law. There’s a moment of hesitation, but then the man sighs. “Yes, VI remember that case well.”

Law feels his mouth dry a little. “I was one of the kids you saved. Me, and a few of my friends, too.” He studies the ground, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. “I just wanted to say thank you. You and the other Revolutionaries on that day helped us out of a really shitty situation.”

Ivankov studies him for a long moment. “It’s been sixteen years, vyou know.”

The surgeon nods, fighting the self-consciousness in his stomach. “I’m aware.”

Suddenly, the purpled haired smiles wide. “Then for what it’s worth, vyou’re welcome, Law.”

Shock makes his brows shoot upwards. “How do you know my name..?”

“It’s as vyou said, that incident.” Ivankov’s smile turns sad. “VYou see, when vyou come across something like that, it’s real hard to forget the names of those kids.”

The surgeon feels something lodge in his throat. “Right.”

Ivankov eyes him with a touch of sympathy before he twirls on a heel, heading back to the others. He’s only a few feet away when he pauses. “But,” he says softly, chancing a glance at the surgeon, “I’m glad vyou grew up okay.”

The Revolutionary jogs back to the others before Law could process the words. But when he does, there’s a part of his heart that comes back. It’s small, yes, but it’s his heart nevertheless. It beats quietly in a tiny corner of his chest, allowing him to _feel_. The exchange was able to give him a little closure from that troubling part of his life back then. But only a little.

He knows exactly what could bring more closure. The surgeon’s muscles brim with excitement at the thought of wreaking havoc on a certain blonde.

“Come on, let’s head on in,” Sabo waves them over to the foliage, wishing to waste no more time. It seems as though he waited for the pair to finish their conversation despite their time constraints, a pretty selfless touch on his part. Law follows the man with haste as he quickly ushers him and Luffy into the forest.

“Good luck, Sabo!” Ivankov waves a gloved hand in the air. “VI’ll take _great_ care of these lovely men.”

Sanji scowls at the Revolutionary at his side. “God, I don’t know if I like where this is going.”

The purple haired winks at the blonde with a slow smirk, and Sanji visibly shivers.

Sabo chuckles and waves back. “I leave them to you, Iva!” 

And then they’re gone, covered by the leaves of the forest.

Nature scratches at Law’s face and limbs as he dives headfirst into the unforgiving bushes. The surgeon purses his lips but charges ahead regardless, looking at Luffy’s back for guidance. The teen half turned and raised his eyebrows at him. Law mirrored the look. It was a lot to take in. They started with ten. Now they were down to three.

Soon, a path is cleared for them, and they dissolve into an easy but quickened walking pace. The blonde glances at his watch as he practically jogs along. “5:06. We’re good on time.”

Luffy falls into step beside his brother, not even out of breath. Guess that’s the result of years of dancing. “Sabo.”

“Huh?”

“Will you be alright? Going off by yourself and all?”

If the older brother was caught off guard by the question, he didn’t let it on. He simply smiled and winked at Luffy. “Of course. I’ve been in many situations like this before.”

Law feels a rebuttal on his lips but he swallows it. Experience was a plus in any situation, but it didn’t guarantee safety. But he let Sabo comfort Luffy as much as he wanted. It’s the least the man could do to soothe the younger’s nerves.

The rest of the way there is uneventful. With each passing minute, Law felt himself becoming more and more hyperaware, alert to everything around him, tuning in to even the tiniest of sounds. His body hummed with energy, ready to be released at the slightest threat.

But there’s none. 

Law needed to steel his nerves. No reason to lose his head before they even find Doflamingo.

It’s 5:15 when they arrive at the base.

The surgeon blows out exasperated air as he takes in the structure. “Seriously? Nothing could’ve said ‘someone evil lives here’ more than this shit.”

Sabo chuckles humorlessly. “Well, at least we know we got the right place.”

“Right place?” Luffy takes in the surrounding nature. “Even if we were in the middle of a bustling city, this would’ve been impossible to miss.”

Law felt a headache coming on already. Why Kaido and Doflamingo decided to bar themselves in a structure that looked like the head of a horned demon was anyone’s guess. Two hollow holes for eyes stare down at the trio from high above them. Under the stone teeth are a set of relatively large metal doors, a spark of modernization amidst the more dated stone.

“Right inside these doors is where we’ll all meet at seven,” Sabo says as he edges closer. A rustle comes from the bushes, loud and erratic, and the surgeon is about half a second from pouncing on the intruder when a woman with bronzed skin and long braids emerges and salutes.

“Number Two! You’ve finally arrived!”

Sabo grins and turns to the voice. “Oh good. You’re here for my rundown?” 

“You bet!” She jogs over, eyeing Law and Luffy curiously, but doesn’t dwindle much on their presence as she joins his side, matching his steps.

“Doflamingo’s in his study,” she begins, rattling off the information with an outstretched finger. “Working as usual.”

She stretches out another finger. “Kaido’s in his room. Don’t think he’ll be coming out for a while, but we can never be too sure with him.”

They arrive at the door, searching for a way to get in. There is none. “Right,” Sabo agrees, studying the metal. “Any soldiers we should expect ready to jump us on the other side?”

“Nope.” The woman stretches out a third finger. “We took care of their guards about ten minutes ago.”

Sabo whistles. “Impressive. Thank everyone for their work, would you?”

She tucks a braid behind her ear, dark eyes sparkling. “Of course. Our pleasure.”

The blonde nods up at the metal. “I’m assuming you ended up finding that way of entry for us as well?”

“Yeah, we were able to swipe a key. Found it on one of the felled guards,” she flashes a row of pearly whites as she digs in a pant pocket for some object. The woman makes a triumphant sound as she pulls out a sleek white ID card. It was pretty small compared to the rest of the door, and there was no keypad nor screen for scanning. The younger voices Law’s thoughts for him.

“ _That’s_ gonna get us in?” Luffy questions, coming closer to peer at the item. “It seems pretty tiny for such a big door.”

The woman shoots him a look, holding the card an arm’s length away from the teen. “I know what I’m doing, man. I didn’t go undercover here just to make mistakes.”

“I appreciate your work. You’re a lifesaver,” Sabo motions for Luffy to back away as she sashays past them. The teen pouts at him but complies.

“Damn right I am,” the woman snorts as she makes a complex waving motion at the door with the card. “Been in this business too long not to be.”

Law feels his lips curl involuntarily at the words. How feisty.

The metal groans as it pulls apart from one another, disappearing into the walls on either side. Bright light beckons them in, and Sabo takes the lead by entering the premises first, Law and the others following after tentatively. The building on the inside is run down, but more habitable than what the outside let on. They were in an enormous foyer, with a high dirt ceiling and soft soil underfoot. A gymnasium’s worth of space separates the front doors from the second set of doors before them, which were decorated with swirling, ornate designs. There’s two paths on either side of the enormous entry, both leading down into darkness with no other exit in sight. The doors begin to slowly shut behind them, and the woman rounds to the front to provide further information. 

“The right path leads to where Doflamingo is,” she nods over to the tall hallway, a hand on her hip. “He’s real deep in there. Even took us a hot minute to find exactly where his study is.”

“So you’ll be leading us there then?” Law ventures, following her gaze.

She turns to him and smiles. “Glad you’re catching on. Sabo here, he already knows the layout of this place, so it’ll just be me with you two.”

Sabo sighs from his gut as he stares up into the giant set of doors. “I know the layout, but it doesn’t make my job any easier. Right here is the big meeting room. And according to my intel, Kidd’s in there.”

Law sees Luffy freeze beside him. “Oh fuck...” the teen murmurs.

“I dunno what to expect, but...” Sabo makes a face. “I hope he’s alright.”

The surgeon wants to move on from the topic of Kidd. Guy still made his skin crawl. “Let’s get a move on, yeah? We really shouldn't waste any more time.”

The woman makes an appreciative noise. “I like this one,” she notes, a smirk pulling on her lips. “No bullshit. Direct and to the point.”

“He’s _taken_ ,” Luffy grabs his arm possessively, narrowing his eyes at the agent. Something about seeing the teen act like this made Law’s chest flutter. God, it was almost too good to be true sometimes. 

She holds up two hands in defense, smiling wider. “I can see that.” Her eyes slide to Law knowingly. “I just appreciate gaining a new comrade with sharp senses, that’s all.”

They’ve known her for all of a minute, but the woman had already gauged Law’s capabilities and did so with terrifying accuracy. Instead of shying away like strangers in public, she was grinning her ass off, thankful. 

The Revolutionaries were something else.

Law studies her thoughtfully. He has a feeling she would be useful to them in the future. “What’s your name? I’d hate to go into this without knowing what to call you.”

She hums for a moment, pink nails tapping lightly on her chin. “...Bea.” Her hand returns to her hip. “Call me Bea.”

How interesting. “Law.”

The younger purses his lips. “...Luffy.”

Sabo nods at the trio. “Alright, let’s head out. Remember to keep me updated.”

Bea turns for the right hallway. “Follow close now. Most of the workers are down for the count, but there could be some that we missed. Keep a sharp ear and eye out.” She starts down the dark area with a light jog, not waiting for an answer from the two men.

Luffy bids his brother goodbye and trails the woman, who was already several yards ahead of them. “Be careful, Sabo!”

Law jogs after the two, but not before he sees the blonde wave back slightly, giving them a reassuring smile. “You too, Luffy!” Then they’re further down the hallway, and Sabo’s gone.

Almost as soon as they round a bend, Law nearly trips on a body in the dim light.

“Shit,” he curses, gathering himself with a few extra steps. He picks up his pace back to what it was before, then throws Bea a questioning look. “You didn’t warn us that bodies would be on the floor.”

Her shoulders heave with laughter. “I _did_ say we took care of the guards. We couldn’t leave them all in the foyer, could we? You all need to meet there at seven, after all.”

Luffy mutters something low under his breath, and the surgeon doesn’t hear his words, but he has a good idea of what they might be. 

There’s more fallen soldiers where the first one came from. Law’s eyes dart between his feet and Bea’s quickly moving back, trying to avoid the heaps of limbs while keeping up with the agent. The halls are wide enough for him to find his way without struggling too much, but the sheer amount of unconscious humans was a sight to behold all by itself. 

Smooth dirt curves up each side of the arched hallways, seldom cut by silver tubes and complex wiring. Dimmed lights at precise intervals cast lazy yellow hues on the ground below, coloring their shadows a light gray. Law feels his head throb as they jog down the gloomy paths. The hallways seemed to never end; the constant forks and diverging paths was similar to Sabaody Park. And to top it off, without windows, it seemed as though they were underground. How people were able to operate here on a daily basis without losing their minds a little was a commendable feat. Bea continued on despite this in silence, glancing down at her phone every few minutes, making sure they were making good time.

Apparently they weren’t, because she was steadily speeding up.

Luffy jumps over a couple of intertwined bodies, and casts her a questioning glance. “Hey, what gives? We late or something?”

Bea huffs through her mouth. “I just got some great news.” Her tone is deadpan, sarcasm dripping off her every word. “His lackey is there, too. Trebol.”

Law frowns at that. He did not want to deal with that disgusting snot man. 

But. The man did try to end his father’s life at Doflamingo’s command. Though he failed, thankfully, he shouldered the guilt as well. Not to mention, the man was just gross overall, and a menace to be around. Better to get rid of him now, especially since Doflamingo was there, too. Two birds with one stone.

There’s a twisted smile that stretches Law’s lips. “Sounds like fun.”

The woman turns and arches an amused brow in his direction. “Does it? Most people would be quaking in their boots right now.”

“Fortunately, I’m not most people.”

Bea makes a sound between a snort and a laugh. “I figured.”

The younger casts a worried glance over his shoulder at the surgeon, but he faces forward and charges on without comment. 

After a few more minutes of dim halls, the woman stops before a metal door on the right hand side, embedded into the rough dirt. “Here he is.”

The surgeon takes in the door. It was a strange juxtaposition against the dirt, even fitted with a keypad and smooth keyhole for entry. “Doflamingo, huh?”

Bea nods. “Yup. Right behind this door.”

“We're just going in there then?”

“Not quite.” She takes a deep breath, then searches around the premises. “Rice crackers?”

Luffy lifts his brows. “Food?”

A body from the floor starts at the words. “Rice-cracker pellets. We’ve been waiting.”

Law nearly jumps out of his skin as several bodies stand, disguised as the defeated enemy. They discard dirt and debris alike as they stand together, unified by goggles over their eyes and sharp determination on their features. 

“Perfect, you guys stayed here,” Bea grins, watching her comrades stand one by one. “This should go smoothly.”

“They were waiting for us this whole time on the ground?” Law asks disbelievingly.

“Yeah. They laid down in case someone came around these parts,” she explains. “No reason to fight them and cause a ruckus right outside Doflamingo’s study.”

“Guess that’s true,” Luffy murmurs, giving the door a once-over.

Bea moves to stand beside the other revolutionaries, saluting the pair. “We’ll fade into the background and give support, as per Sabo’s command.” She gestures to the door. “He should be in there. We’ll go in after you.”

“‘After you’?” the younger repeats incredulously. He tentatively touches the cool metal. “How the hell are we supposed to break down a steel door?”

Law reaches behind him and fingers his sword. “Move aside.”

The teen and the other revolutionaries step away to give the man _room_. When Law unsheathes the metal and feels its weight in his hands, he’s overcome with a sense of comfort. The sword feels nostalgic, a comforting extension of his own body. He takes a deep breath, lets the energy from his beloved weapon fill his body, and closes his eyes. 

Then he opens them and heaves his arms upwards. He brings down Kikoku in two concise slashes, making an ‘X’ shape on the metal. Law’s muscles rejoice in the feeling of cutting something again after so long, blood surging through his veins hot and fast. He shifts his weight to bring up a leg and kick the door inwards with a heel. The thick pieces of metal clatter noisily on the floor inside, revealing bright rays of sun.

Luffy barges in before Law does. The adrenaline must have finally gotten to him, because now, the younger gives off a completely different vibe. More serious, ready to finally confront the pink feathered man. The surgeon is right on his heels, and it feels as though his body is on fire.

The room they entered is bare but relatively big. Stone lines their left, right, and the wall behind them, while wide panes of glass line the ceiling and the wall before them. Red carpet covers the floor beneath their feet, illuminated by the afternoon sunlight from the windows. The dust barely settled before Luffy’s snarling at a figure sitting in a chair in the distance, encased in shadows.

“We’re here, Doflamingo!” the teen grits, glaring at the blonde.

The man lounges nonchalantly in a cushioned purple chair, smiling wide as if expecting them. Behind him stands Trebol, whose mouth is open wide in glee, signature snot dribbling from his nose. A beaten, bloody man with red hair lays under Doflamingo’s feet, faced away from them. Luffy’s eyes flash at the familiarity, then fire up even more as they return to the man above him.

The blonde shows no intention of moving from his comfort, but instead grins wider at them. “Let me just make sure...just in case I’m wrong.”

Law grips his sword tighter hearing the man’s voice. It sent chills down his spine and anger to his gut.

Doflamingo tilts his head toward, almost playfully. “You two...what did you come here for?”

“To kick your ass!” Luffy lifts his chin, looking down at the blonde with fury. There’s a resilience behind his words, a declaration, a promise. 

“The same here,” Law proclaims, narrowing his eyes at the man. Everything in his body itched to bring down Doflamingo. To finally exact revenge, to finally close this awful chapter in his life.

To finally get some closure.

The man before them has the courtesy to look upset behind his signature glasses, yet the disturbing smile doesn’t leave his features. “I’m disappointed...”

\---

_Mard Harbor, 4:37 PM_

_Distribution Center_

Shachi looked up at the enormous structure called the Distribution Center with dread. He wasn’t too sure how the hell they were going to destroy the entire building within the next hour and a half. It was bigger than he had thought, maybe the size of a couple of football fields. How were they supposed to bring something this size down so quickly?

It was then that Kuma pulled out a bazooka and handed him and his friends flamethrowers. The red head swallowed his doubts and took the weapon with wide eyes. Perhaps...it was possible after all.

“Holy shit, this isn’t real,” he breathes, turning over the hefty gun in his arms. 

Kuma stares down at him steadily. “It is. Be careful.” 

Shachi furrows brows and glances at the bear-like man. “Not that I’m complaining, but weren’t you guys against giving us weapons because we were inexperienced or something?”

“The situation has changed.” Kuma doesn’t spare him any more words as he marches with his soldiers to the front doors, each armed with some sort of weapon. 

Penguin whistles as he turns it over, admiring the sleek design. “Damn, a real flamethrower. It’s the furthest thing from my mind when I asked if we were getting weapons.”

Beside him, Koala laughs aloud. “Yeah well, this is a big job, so we’re bringing the big boys. We could’ve had our heli drop bombs and make our job ten times easier, but the city is close enough for the blast to affect it too, so we reluctantly decided against it.”

“...What the fuck?” Bepo gapes at her outright.

“We’re the _Revolutionary Army_ ,” she emphasizes with a shit-eating grin, loving Bepo’s shock. “If we don’t at least have this, then our name has no weight to it.” She eyes them each in turn. “We have a reputation to keep up, you know.”

The red headed man contemplates her words. “That’s one way of looking at it.”

Koala gives him a knowing smirk. “It’s one of many. You guys stay right here, I need to talk to Kuma real quick.” 

As the men watch her go, Penguin elbows Shachi with a smirk. “Dude, she was totally flirting with you.”

“What? No,” he shakes his head. “Peng, we’re about to burn down a building that pretty much belongs to the mafia at this point. How can you even be thinking of things like that? Plus, she wasn’t even flirting, man.”

“It’s Penguin, what do you expect?” Bepo sighs, watching Kuma work at breaking down the front door. When Koala meets up with him, he pauses to speak to her. “We could both be dying and he would still be swooning over the nearest woman.”

The dark haired nurse scoffs. “I’m not that bad.”

Bepo raises his eyebrows pointedly, but says nothing.

There’s a large explosion at the door, and the crowds of soldiers yelp in surprise as the metal crashes inwards. Shachi sees Koala cover her ears and grimace, squeezing her eyes shut against the debris that was kicked up into the air.

When the dust settles, there’s shocked murmurs and gasps within the crowd. The medical trio exchange glances before wrestling through the revolutionaries, rushing to see what they were seeing. Upon making it to the front, Shachi feels the air leave his lungs for a bit.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” he whispers as a cold trickles down his spine.

“Help...me...”

“Oh god, sunlight...”

“Please, anyone...”

The voices are just a few of many coming from within the premises. Shachi takes in the scene before him in plain disbelief. Swarms of scantily clothed workers with chains around their necks and ankles lug along various pieces of merchandise around the large space. Pallets of boxes and steel shipping containers dot the vast space. The chained workers struggle to walk under the weights of the boxes they carry; several have collapsed from the exertion. A wide second floor wraps around the large warehouse above them, looking down onto the first over a railing. Even more workers bustle about up there, working tirelessly to get their jobs done. 

Men and women in dark clothing, obviously Kaido’s underlings, were overseeing the operations. They laughed merrily at the workers’ pain, yelling obscenities and knocking over boxes for the workers to clean up.

That is, until the doors had burst open.

Everyone had paused and turned to the Revolutionaries in shock. There’s a stretch of silence so thick that one could hear a pin drop.

“Jesus,” Penguin mutters under his breath, surveying the warehouse. “You didn’t tell us shit about any _enslaved humans_ in the place we’re supposed to destroy.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Koala frowns, disturbed. “That’s because I had no idea. All I had info on was the workers. Not even Barty said anything about this when he visited. It’s possible they are a new addition.”

“Or maybe,” Kuma begins softly, watching as a man collapses with sympathy. “They’ve always been here, and are only used for occasions like this.”

Shachi’s about to ask ‘For occasions like what?’, but he doesn’t. Fill in the blanks, man. For the shipment.

Shachi glances down at his flamethrower with a touch of sadness. “So we won’t be needing these, then?”

Koala swallows thickly as she takes in all the gazes on them, especially the ones belonging to the soldiers. They were quickly identifying them as enemies, and were getting more furious by the second. “You will, but not now. We have a new objective. Saving these people from this place takes priority, _then_ we’re burning the place to the ground.” 

She looks up at her partner urgently. “I really need to search for Caesar, so I leave these guys to you, Kuma. I’ll make sure to tell Sabo about this.”

Kuma slugs his bazooka across his back. “Understood.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Bepo glances between them all wildly. “How are we going to-”

“Hey!” a man calls out gruffly, baring teeth as he stomps over to the throng of people at the entrance. “How the fuck did you all get in here?! What the hell is all of this?”

Koala steps forward with an expression so enraged, Shachi’s glad he’s on the opposite side of the woman. 

“That’s a good question,” she drawls, words sharp enough to cut the thick silence with a knife. Her blue irises darken as she approaches him and surveys the warehouse. “What the hell is all of this?”

The man barks a laugh. “You think you’re asking the questions here, missy? You have about three seconds, or-”

He’s cut off by Koala’s fist in his face, and the distinct sound of a bone cracking fills the air. The woman grunts as her arm hooks and the soldier flies backwards, hitting the solid metal of a shipping container with a cry of pain. He’s immediately surrounded by other soldiers to tend to his wounds. More come closer to confront her, cracking knuckles and throwing taunts and insults her way.

“These guys aren’t going to listen, are they?” she asks tiredly, face twisting into one of disgust as she shakes off the blood from her right hand.

“No,” Kuma responds simply, watching the soldiers before them with a spark of amusement.

Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin watch in awe as Koala casually turns on her heel, leaving the man debilitated behind her. “She literally took him down in one hit...” Bepo marvels. “That’s incredible.”

“The only other person I’ve seen do that is Law,” Penguin notes quietly, giving the woman a once over. “The Revolutionary Army…they really are the real deal.”

Shachi shakes his head slowly. “Remind me to never get on her bad side.”

The large man blinks down at the red headed woman. “Go look for Caesar and let Number Two know. We can handle this.”

The red headed woman grins. “Thank you, Kuma.”

She runs off, weaving through clusters of soldiers and workers alike. Shachi watches her go with a sense of foreboding. What the hell did they just walk into?

“Alright,” the bear-like man announces, rolling back his shoulders. He glares down at the soldiers, who have to crane their necks up to get a full look at the tall man. “If you all aren’t going to listen to us, then we’ll just have to make you.”

“You ain’t gonna make us do shit, fatso!” a woman screeches.

“Right!” a man agrees. “Think you can just waltz in here and leave unscathed?”

Kuma bends slightly so his head is level with Shachi and the others. His eyes never leave the snarling faces of the soldiers before them. “Are you all prepared?”

It’s those words that makes Shachi realize the extent of danger they’re in. He stretches his arms and balls his hands into fists. Though he couldn't use the flamethrower quite yet, he had plenty of destructive power just by himself. He shoulders the strap attached to the weapon so that it lies on his back, and grins as the soldiers rush him. 

“Hell yeah I am.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your patience! Until the next~
> 
> P.S. I may or may not be the revolutionary that meets with Sabo + company. Called Bea for my user maybe? Lmao. I wish I was as cool in the story as I am irl, but instead I am smol and shy.  
> P.P.S. Anyone catch the pun about Law? I italicized it. Lmao. 


	33. Sledgehammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji felt his headache growing to astronomical heights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next :’)

\---

**33\. Sledgehammer**

\---

_Dod Island, 5:05 PM_

_The SMILE Factory_

Sanji felt his headache growing to astronomical heights. 

“Zoro,” he hisses, jogging after the man and dragging him back to the group. “Stop fucking walking off every three minutes.”

The green haired frowns in his direction, but lets himself get led. “You all need to walk in a straight line. It’s not my fault you keep misleading me.”

“With all due respect,” Marco perks up from behind them, “we haven’t even been moving, Zoro.”

Zoro shoots him a look as Sanji sighs. “Seriously, focus up. We have a job to do.”

“I know that,” Zoro snaps, pulling away from Sanji and fighting the overwhelming urge to find his own way to the building. “They’re just taking so damn long to open the doors to the factory. I’m getting all jumpy and shit.”

The blonde dancer glances to the front of their posse, where Ivankov and a few other officers stood discussing something that seemed important. They were a few minutes’ walk into the forest, just having parted from Luffy, Law, and Sabo. The blonde revolutionary wasn’t kidding when he said the factory was basically a hop and skip inland. It took them no more than a minute and a half’s jog to get there. The structure blended well with the island’s shrubbery, and was completely hidden within the greens despite its proximity to the beach.

Sanji tilts his chin up to get a better glance of the factory. Multiple wide, towering cylinders of smooth steel greets them, and barred walkways circle around its outside. Thick pipes connect several of the buildings together, with a few pointed at the sky, where a colorless gas escapes into the atmosphere. The whole place reeks of some slightly metallic smell, and Sanji wonders briefly if it's what Law’s been smelling in the Going Merry.

“Okay vyou all,” Ivankov begins, finally turning to the men following him. “If vwe’re going to meet Sabo and the others at the base in less than two hours, vwe’re gonna have to get to work here soon.”

“Are we just...heading in?” Marco furrows his brows. “No preface, nothing?”

The purple haired laughs. “Do vwe need to introduce vourselves before tearing the place down?”

Sanji feels annoyance prick at the back of his neck. “Isn’t there anything you should warn us about, or anything we need to know before we just burst in?”

Ivankov gives him a grin. “VYou all are plenty strong by vyourselves, VI can tell. There isn’t much more to explain when someone says to ‘destroy the place’, now is there?”

Sanji’s expression contorts. “I guess so, but-”

“Then vyou don’t worry, boy.” Ivankov goes up to the front door and examines it. “VWe’ll be right at your back, supporting vyou all. And VI’m here. This should be done quickly.”

The blonde feels a calloused hand clap his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Sanji,” Zoro smirks, a mischievous twinkle to his eyes. “I’ll be here too, in case you’re in any danger.”

Sanji ignores his heart skipping a beat at the use of his name, and instead thinks back to when Zoro was hospitalized for doing just that. He shrugs off the hand on his shoulder and faces his fellow dancer with a frown.

“I don’t need that from you,” Sanji grits, giving the man the finger. “Focus on not getting lost the second you step foot in the damn place, Marimo.”

The twinkle is gone from Zoro’s eyes as they narrow at him. “Wanna try saying that again, shitty cook? I’m tryna help you here.”

“Didn’t we already have this conversation? I don’t need your damn help.”

“I do what I want, whether you like it or not.”

“God, how can you be both the most annoying man I’ve ever meet and the hottest guy I-”

“Fuck you and fuck your-”

“Guys,” Marco interrupts, edged with exasperation. “The Revolutionaries are already inside. You’re the only ones still out here.”

Sanji shoots Zoro one more glare before surveying his surroundings. Huh. Marco was right. Everyone was already gone- the front door had been crashed in, and the agents were already wreaking havoc inside. A piercing alarm sounds from within the building, coupled with a blaring red light and various explosions.

The older blonde nods towards the door. “Let’s get going. The faster we bring this gigantic building down, the faster we can meet the others at the base at seven.”

Sanji exchanges looks with Zoro. The defiance in his eyes is gone, replaced by an iron like-will. “Fine. Marimo, you stick close to me.”

The green haired whips out a couple swords and huffs. “Whatever.”

The blonde starts for the building and snickers. “Oh, so you can be agreeable after all?”

“Shut it before I do some practice swings on you.”

Marco looks between the two of them but doesn’t comment. He falls into step beside them as they enter the building, into the chaos.

\---

_Dod Island, 5:21 PM_

_Doflamingo’s Study_

“Who the hell is that?” Luffy asks, narrowed eyes studying the figure on the ground. “Kidd, is that you?”

There’s a soft groan from the man under Doflamingo’s foot. The blonde chuckles and digs his heel deeper into the man’s side, eliciting a cry of pain.

“Kidd!” Luffy yells, making for the man on the floor.

“Wait, Luffy,” Law hisses, putting a hand on his shoulder just before he’s out of arm’s reach. “What did we discuss earlier?”

“I’m going to kick his ass _now_.” The teen brings up a shaking fist. “He’s pissing me off.”

Luffy’s charging towards him again, but Law tightens his grip on the younger’s shoulder. “Idiot. Do you not remember the discussion we had on the way here?”

When the younger only growls in response, Law leans closer to his ear. “I told you the plan I had was our ultimate stratagem. I also told you not to get heated!”

The teen wrenches himself out of Law’s grip and makes a dead sprint for Doflamingo regardless. “Fuck it, I’m going to do it now!”

The surgeon curses under his breath and tightens the grip on his sword. “You fool,” he grits. His volume increases. “I’ll teach you a lesson later!”

If only the situation was different, maybe those words would have a different connotation. Yet they didn’t, and here they were, both making advances towards the man who fucked up their lives.

“You’re going to attack Doffy?” Trebol wheezes amusedly, snot flying. “Are you both nuts? This is fun!”

Doflamingo continued to sit perched on his chair with nonchalance painted on his features as the men approached. Law huffs as he makes his way in front of Luffy, and once he’s within a close enough range to the blonde, raises his arms high above his head, Kikoku glinting in the afternoon light.

He brings his blade down with precision, and Doflamingo veers out of its way, a smile spreading his features. Law tenses as if preparing for another strike, and the blonde smirks and skirts back again. But instead of playing into this, Law stays down, kneeling on one knee. He lowers his head as he feels Luffy use his back as a stepping stone, catapulting him into the air.

A battle cry erupts from the younger as Luffy’s fist connected with Doflamingo’s gut. The blonde let out a strangled sound as the blow nearly folds his being in half. Law hums with approval at Luffy’s strength. When they were on their way here and planned this endeavor- Law would’ve planned more eloquently, but he quickly realized that it would be a waste of time, as Luffy and plans didn't exactly make the best mix- Luffy had told him of his innate monstrous strength. Sabo was a firm believer of it as well. That wasn’t to say that Law didn’t, because if they both claimed he was strong then who was he to object, but seeing was believing.

And he believed.

Just as Doflamingo rolled into a heap of pink on the floor, Law propelled his body forward and took up the seat that Doflamingo once occupied. He hears a sound from above him, and looks up to Trebol’s look of shock and disbelief. 

“Doffy!” the dribbling man yelled as he watched his comrade cough up blood.

Law smirks at the expression and clenches his sword tight. He gets up on one leg and flips backwards, slashing the man on every possible plane he can. Ripping the blade through skin after so long made something in his soul jump in joy. As he lands and the scent of fresh blood fills his nose, he swings Kikoku towards the floor to rid her of the red. Hearing Trebol’s screams calmed him enough to feel the need to sheath her as well. The man was groaning and tearing up at the pain of his blade, and seemed to be desperately holding together his bloody folds of skin. 

The surgeon makes his way over to Luffy, who was towering over Doflamingo on the floor. “Luffy! You’re the _worst_.”

The younger grins wide at the comment. “You too, Law.”

Doflamingo snarls as he brings himself up tall, rubbing where the strike connected at his middle. “Not bad,” he praises, glasses flashing. There’s an uncomfortable stretch of silence where there’s just breathing and the sound of Law’s heartbeat roaring in his ears. Despite the injuries Doflamingo incurred, his signature god awful smile remained planted on his face. The man slowly makes his way back to his chair and the forgotten man that laid before it. Law watches his every move carefully, preparing to lash out once again once the opening makes itself available.

Luffy however, he wasn’t nearly as picky with his timing. He charges carelessly after Doflamingo without rhyme nor reason, a yell ripping out of his small frame, an arm cocked back and ready to strike. The blonde kneels towards the floor, right behind the red head, and smirks. Something isn’t sitting right with Law. 

“Luffy, get out of there!” the words are out of his mouth before his mind can keep up with them. “That’s gotta be some sort of trap-”

Just as Luffy reaches the two men, Doflamingo grabs the red head by the neck and tosses him like a ragdoll over to the wall. The teen nearly trips on himself stopping his forward crusade to watch the man fly off to his right. Luffy turns and gives Doflamingo one of the darkest looks he’s ever seen on the younger.

“ _You_...” he snarls, a flare lit in his eyes that sends chills down Law’s spine. There’s a soft beeping sound in the air, and it takes all of three seconds for the surgeon to identify where it was coming from, and exactly what it was.

...Shit.

“ _Luffy, get down-!_ ”

The sound hit him before the heat did. Law ducked for cover as the explosion rang throughout the room. His sword clatters somewhere nearby as he hits the floor and the breath gets knocked out of him. The dark mushroom clouds sting his eyes and prick his lungs as waves of heat crash into him relentlessly. It comes from the injured man, whose body disappeared through the hole blasted in the wall and lay burnt and broken on the other side.

Law coughed as he squinted through the darkness. He puts his jacket over his nose and tries to stand. Every muscle in his body groaned at the movements, but he tells them to fuck off and cooperate. He can’t afford to be tired right now. He slowly feels along the floor for his sword, and when it's back in his hands again, there’s a sense of clarity that comes into his mind.

Soon after, the darkness that clouded the room clears, having escaped through some vents high above them. Luffy’s nowhere to be seen.

A mix of panic and terror grips Law as he snaps his eyes to each corner of the room. “Luffy, hey, where are you?”

Movements from the hole in the wall catches the surgeon’s attention, and relief floods through him when he sees a familiar head of black hair pop out from the other room. “I’m here!”

“Are you okay-”

“Take care of the Straw Hat boy over there,” Doflamingo cuts in, and the surgeon’s attention returns to him before he begins to stumble backwards. The man was standing no less than a yard away. Law hadn’t even noticed when the man had stood, let alone when he had come so close. 

“Yes sir,” comes an unfamiliar voice from the adjoined room. The tattooed frowns. That certainly didn’t sound like Kidd.

Law turns to the hole, hoping to catch another glimpse of Luffy and warn him, but the blonde before him quickly reminds him that he has no business worrying about others when in his presence. Law felt his stomach drop as Doflamingo picked up a leg and shoved a harsh heel into his gut. 

Surprise slaps him almost as hard as the debris-littered ground does from the impact. He hears his name getting called by Luffy, but then the sound is muffled as the younger becomes occupied with his own foe. “Luffy!” he calls out, coughing slightly. Fuck, everything hurt.

The surgeon furrows his brows at the pain coursing through his body, but opts to roll to his knees and hold his stomach. He steadies his breathing as he glowers at the pink feathered, who grins at his pain. Doflamingo was every bit as strong as he was back then. Of course he was.

“All right then, let’s begin with the executions.”

The blonde’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and into the present. Doflamingo turns to him, smiling through his evident irritation. “You’re the first, Law...”

The surgeon stands to his feet, lips pulled down in a deep frown. “You ain’t gonna do shit.”

Doflamingo laughs, and it's a grinding sound that hurts Law’s ears. “After all I’ve done for you growing up, this is what you do? Fuck up my plans and ruin my businesses?” his voice grows louder with each word. “How dare you repay kindness with ingratitude!”

Law lowers his stance and brings back his arm so he glares at Doflamingo over his elbow, prepping Kikoku for an attack. “Oh, I’m sorry!” he says sarcastically as he lunges forward to attack the man.

Doflamingo danced around Law’s swordplay so easily that the surgeon thought that he must be losing his touch. But no, that’s not the case. The man was simply too adept at reading his opponents, and acting accordingly. Law’s been up against weaklings, and hasn’t had such a formidable enemy in a while. Knowing Doflamingo, he’s not going to make his reminder of them very fun.

The blonde ducks under an arching swing of Law’s sword and instead goes for a kick aimed at his legs. Law barely manages to back away in time for the heel to miss him, and stumbles backwards with less grace than he would’ve liked. 

“Diamante’s swordplay,” the blonde says slowly, as if testing the waters, watching for Law’s reaction. 

And oh, did he get a reaction.

The old name makes the surgeon freeze to the spot, eyes widened to the size of plates. Diamante? To say he had forgotten about the man, or any of the Family for the matter, would be a bold faced lie. Rather, the resurgence of his name slapped him with a nostalgia so fierce he felt himself struggling to focus.

But then Doflamingo’s fist nearly connects with his face, and he reels in his wandering mind. Law grunts as he takes a hit to the shoulder, but grins victoriously as the blonde takes a punch to the abdomen. The movements come to him naturally- his body having recalled all his training and experience from his childhood- as he continues trading fierce blows with the pink feathered man. Doflamingo relents slightly, only to bring up a heavy foot aimed at Law’s head. The surgeon jumps back and meets the kick with one of his own.

“Lao G’s martial arts!” the blonde continues from earlier. Law growls as he twists his body, the kick forcing the man backwards. When Doflamingo is far enough away, Law searches the floor and grabs a thick, but sharp piece of glass. When it seems that Doflamingo’s off his balance, leaning against his desk, Law gauges the distance, the force needed, and the angle before taking aim and launching the projectile. 

The blonde notices at the very last second and twists to the left. “Gladius’s gunnery!” He stands and spits out some blood against the floor. “You got all of your fighting skills from us!”

God, he hasn’t heard those names in sixteen damned years. The surgeon doesn’t let the memories overtake him, and instead pushes them into the far recesses of his mind, back to where they came from.

“Yeah!” Law grits, gripping his sword almost painfully. He makes for the blonde with wild eyes. “And I’m still here thanks to Corazon!”

When his sword connects with Doflamingo’s foot- seriously, his soles had to be made out of solid steel, because his weapon wasn’t budging- Law narrows his eyes at the man that was once his boss.

“I’m grateful!” the surgeon hopes the anger and resentment he felt is made clear in the words. “Because I can take you down with this power!”

Doflamingo makes a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat and jumps up, bringing his other foot up in a powerful roundhouse kick. Law reacts just quickly enough to tense his right side for the blow. It shoots him off to the left, where his head damn near collides with the wall. He groans at the impact, but then he’s up because he has no time to dwell. Law feels the reassuring weight of Kikoku, does a mental check of the levels of pain he feels in his body, then guns for the blonde once more. At this point, he just wanted to inflict as much pain on Doflamingo as possible. So much pain that it made what Law felt at Corazon’s side in the hospital seem like child’s play.

The blonde practically floats away from him, expertly avoiding Law’s wrath as he sneaks in several well-timed jabs. Law lets his muscle memory take over as he curls around the blonde’s limbs, bringing up his arms to strike down with his blade over and over again. It frustratingly catches only nips of Doflamingo’s skin, of his blood. Law sidesteps bronzed knuckles that whizz past his face, and lowers himself. A coolness comes over him as he brings his sword up to eye level. The world around him seems to fall away as he focuses squarely on the expanse of skin before him. Then he grins maniacally as he lunges forward.

Law shoves his blade into the man’s body, relishing the initial resistance before it slides in smoothly, piercing soft organs. Red oozes around the metal, and a liquid-filled cough sounds from above him. When Doflamingo weakly reaches for the area where he’s been stabbed, Law shoves the sword in more, eliciting a deep grunt of pain from the taller man.

“Doffy!” Trebol cries out. He attempts to move towards Law, but stops at Doflamingo’s next movements. He clutches the surgeon’s wrist tightly, and Law finds himself hissing at the pressure.

Doflamingo forces him to remove the sword from his body, and it clatters to the floor before the blonde kicks it far away. The surgeon watches it go from the corner of his eyes, tsking as he turns back to Doflamingo.

For once, the blonde isn’t grinning. An asymmetrical frown contorts his features, and veins pop on his forehead as he speaks. “Cut the pointless attacks!”

Law struggles in Doflamingo’s grip as the man forces his arm off to the side. The man gingerly touches his injury, and his scowl etches deep ridges into his flesh as he comes back with blood. “You've become quite a gusty, passionate little shit!”

The blonde uses his hold on Law’s wrist to twist him down to the floor, on his back. The force of the debris littered carpet hitting his spine for what seemed to be the millionth time since he walked in rattled every nerve in his body. His head swam at the impact, but then it felt like he was drowning as Doflamingo settled on top of him, ensuring that he could not escape anywhere.

Law tries not to focus on the uncomfortable digging of wood and stone into his kidneys, the sounds of Luffy fighting, nor the heavy weight on his chest. He concentrates instead on breathing in and out, slowly. It’s the least he can do to keep his head screwed on.

That’s when Doflamingo pinned his left arm down with his leg. That fucking hurt like _hell_.

Law was trying his best to level a glare at the man, but he was starting to lose feeling in both arms. That, and some of the pain was finally getting to him. “Get your filthy hands and dirty ass off of me.”

Doflamingo cracks a small smile at that. “If you’ve still got a mouth on you, then you’ve clearly haven’t experienced enough pain.”

The surgeon tries to ignore the bad feeling in his stomach as Doflamingo continues, leaning forward to tower over Law. “Corazon...that stupid idiot, trying to save the people in the Going Merry.”

A smile works its way onto the blonde’s features. “If only you hadn’t blown it that night, telling the police...I’m sure you remember. Since you’re sort of responsible for Corazon’s death.”

Law’s eyes narrows venomously at the man as he goes on. “Maybe if you hadn’t made contact with the wrong officers at that time, the Going Merry would still be intact, and my brother would be still alive.”

The surgeon puts up a mental blockage at the vain attempts to rile his emotions. “You think so?” he spits, indifference hardening his gaze.

Doflamingo leans forward, placing more weight on Law’s arm with his foot. “You remained calm. That’s smart.” He chuckles at the pained sounds Law made.

“You’re right.” Doflamingo brings his right hand under Law’s chin and grips tightly, forcing him to maintain eye contact. The surgeon feels cold ice run down his spine at the touch. “If you ask me, whatever happened that night, I would’ve changed my plans and got my brother out of the picture anyway!”

The blonde removes his hand from the surgeon’s chin and motions it over to Trebol, who hands him some tool outside of Law’s vision. “Everything that Corazon did risking his life was all in vain, after all.” It’s not until he feels an additional weight on his right arm that he realizes the tool is something akin to a hammer.

The surgeon scowls, glaring up at the pink feathered man. “It’s all up to me now! Whatever I do before I die is all attributable to Corazon’s legacy!”

“Oh yeah?” The blonde’s grin is obscene. “What a tear-jerking sentiment!”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Law seethes. “You killed my father because he was an inconvenience.” He squirms under Doflamingo, but he wasn’t giving him an inch. “I’ve never wanted to kill a man so badly in my entire life.”

“Interesting,” the blonde notes as he raises the weapon high in the air. “You’ve always seemed to have that urge back when you worked under me. You and those other three idiots you always hung around.”

“Shut the hell up.”

The blonde’s tone takes on a sarcastic, pitying tone. “If Baby 5 and Buffalo saw you now, what would they say? You were close to them too, right?”

_“Shut the hell up!”_

Doflamingo laughs once more, then brings the blunt end of the weapon upon his right arm with enough force to crush metal. Something cracks, and searing hot pain shoots up and down Law’s body. Red takes over his vision as the pain rakes through his form, leaving him incapacitated on the ground. There’s this strangled cry in the air, breathless and torn, and it takes Law several seconds to realize it’s coming from him. Doflamingo removes himself from Law’s torso, and the surgeon rolls on the floor, lids scrunched shut against the waves of agony that threatened to tear him apart. When he wrenches open an eye, he’s greeted with blue and purple bruises on his upper arm. After a laser quick assessment, he realizes the bone in his right arm was _broken_. And it only took one blow from the blonde.

As the pain makes his head grow woozy, Trebol claps from off to the side. “He did it!” he shouts gleefully. “The sledgehammer, the sledgehammer!”

Tormented screams rip through the tattooed’s body as he holds his upper arm, writhing on the floor in a desperate attempt to discharge some of the pent up pain. But it does nothing, and Law was starting to see stars.

“I like how you scream, Law! I can’t help dripping snot.” Trebol was having the time of his life watching the man suffer. 

Doflamingo watches the surgeon at his feet with amusement. “I’m going to take my sweet time with you, Law.” As the tattooed continued holding his broken limb gingerly, the blonde smirks.

“You’ll soon come to remember why messing with me and my plans can be a fatal mistake.”

\---

_Dod Island, 5:17 PM_

_The Base’s Foyer_

Once the trio slipped out of his sight and down into the hall, Sabo came close to the large doors and studied them carefully. He had a good idea of what laid behind them, but didn’t have the slightest clue as to how to actually slip in. He could always opt for his grenades, but would good would causing a scene be? No need to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He could wait until it opened, so when a soldier came out he could sneak in, but Bea and the others had already taken everyone down.

Sabo sighs and runs a gloved hand through his hair. “Shit, didn’t think this far,” he grumbles as he takes in the ornate entrance. “If Koala was here, she would’ve ripped me a new one.”

He shoves his hands in his pockets, thinking, and comes across something smooth and small. He removes the object, and it’s the same card that Bea used to open the door. Humming, he holds up the slim card to the door, waves it in the same fashion that the woman did earlier, and the entrance creaks open for him silently. He doesn’t remember her handing it to him- she must have put it in his pocket without his knowing.

“She truly is always prepared, huh?” he murmurs with a small smile before slipping inside. The doors close behind him almost as soon as he crosses the threshold.

The interior is bright when he enters. He is alone in the midst of what almost looked like a ballroom- a large clothed table was stationed in the center, circled by several chairs, and a massive glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. Twin staircases curl around either wall, leading from where Sabo stood to an additional set of doors on the upper level. Beautiful statues, pictures, and other various pieces of art decorate the place, giving the entire room a royal feel. Several lanterns light the walls, and everything is white, gold, black, or some combination of the colors. It’s a one-eighty from the dirty halls right outside the room. 

The blonde enters carefully, shoes clicking softly on the marble underfoot. Everything seemed to be pristine, but something was off. There was a faint smell of blood. He follows his nose, keeping his eyes peeled for anything amiss. When he arrives at the source of the smell- doused in shadows underneath the right staircase- Sabo’s heart nearly jumps into his throat.

A bloody man sat alone in a barred iron cube, slumped over in exhaustion. He’s incredibly still, and was holding his left arm. This must be Kidd. Sabo rushes over to the jail-like structure, worry etched deep onto his features.

“Hey...hey, you awake?” he whispers softly.

The man stirs ever so slightly at the voice, and Sabo breathes a sigh of relief. He had him worried for a second there. He looked as though he was dead.

Kidd faces him and rolls tired amber eyes over Sabo’s figure. His face twists in confusion. “Who the fuck are you? You don’t look like one of his goons.”

His gruff voice catches him off guard. “I’m not,” Sabo replies smoothly. “I’m here to help. To rescue you.”

The injured laughs then, the laugh of a man who’s seen it all. “You ain’t gonna do shit. I don’t know how you got in here, but trust me when I say it’s better if you leave.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re dealing with more you can handle,” Kidd snarls, dissolving into hacking coughs. Sabo gives him a moment as he inhales shakily. “Take a good look at me, then tell me you’re ready to incur that man’s wrath if you do anything.”

Sabo runs his gaze over Kidd’s body, and sees more dried blood than clothes. Now that Kidd had relaxed so Sabo could take him in, he notices that his left arm had been brutally ripped off. Hasty bandages wrap the torn flesh together, but its crude and surely painful. There didn’t seem to be any true medical attention given to the injury. When the blonde sees this he cringes internally. What type of barbarian rips off _limbs?_ Kidd’s hair was matted to his face and riddled with dirt, a stark contrast to the sickly paleness of his skin. He was sweating from the ordeal of talking, clearly exhausted, yet his eyes shone with vitality.

“I’m more than ready.” Sabo searches his cell for any way to free him. How the hell did he get put in there? There didn’t seem to be a door or lock whatsoever. “It’s practically my job to do things like this.”

Kidd huffs disbelievingly. “No one can ever be ready for the shit that goes on around here. I’m warning you one more time, man. Leave.”

In the quiet comes a ring of his phone. Sabo digs in his pocket and brings the screen to his face. It’s Koala.

He taps the green button and holds the device to his ears. “What’s up, Koala?”

“Bad news,” she says quickly. “I can’t find Caesar.” There’s explosions in the background, along with high pitched shrieks and screams. 

Sabo’s brows draw together in confusion. “What’s happening over there? What are you-”

“I’ve searched _everywhere_ for the last thirty minutes!” Koala seems to be running from something or someone. Her breath was coming out in short spurts of air. “Inside the center, outside the center, hell, I even went a little bit around the block! That guy is nowhere to be found!”

The blonde purses his lips. “That’s not good. We have to arrest him.”

“Ha! You’re telling me?”

Sabo meets Kidd’s gaze, who was overhearing the exchange in the silence. He fixed him with an expression that clearly said ‘I-told-you-so’. 

The blonde pinches the bridge of his nose. “We’ll figure something out, okay? What’s happening on your end?”

Koala sighs into the receiver. “They were using enslaved humans to help with the shipment process. When we discovered them, I left it to Kuma and the rest. I’ve been so distracted with Caesar and running away from Kaido’s goons that I haven’t been able to contact you.”

The blonde feels his breath stop. “Enslaved humans? What the hell is Kaido doing..?”

“I dunno, but it’s a fucking warzone over here.”

From the top of the staircase above Sabo comes the booming sound of a door being thrown open and slamming on the wall behind it. The blonde nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound, and cuts off his call with Koala after a quick goodbye.

He turns to Kidd with wide eyes. “Is that..?”

There’s a darkness that overcomes the red head’s features, as he slowly nods. “I fucking _warned_ you to leave,” he whispers vehemently. “Now _Kaido’s_ here. There’s no way you can escape now.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for your patience! Sorry for any mistakes, I wanted to get this chapter out quick. *me: waits nine days* lol. Well, until the next~
> 
> P.S. Back when Law said ‘I’ll teach you a lesson later’ in Dressrosa, all I could think of was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). 


	34. Isn't That Fucked?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo crouched as best he could behind Kidd, who was propped up against the far side of the iron bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you SO MUCH for over five thousand hits. 5000?? That number is mind boggling. i'm incredibly grateful. :’) thank you all for your continued support. also, uh. I’m sorry for whats about to occur. im laughing behind the screen atm. here goes nothing.

\---

**34\. Isn’t That Fucked?**

\---

_Dod Island, 5:21 PM_

_Inside the Meeting Room_

Sabo crouched as best he could behind Kidd, who was propped up against the far side of the iron bars. Thank god there were no lights under the staircase. He was completely encased in darkness, and with the large frame of Kidd acting as his shield, he was completely obscured from the casual eye. As long as he was silent, Kaido would have no way of discovering him.

Above the blonde is a loud roar, and chills ripple down his spine. “Is he normally this loud?” he whispers to Kidd, who just shrugs his one good shoulder. 

“How am I supposed to know? I’m not a regular guest here, you know.”

Sabo exhales through his nose, successfully amused. He’s known him for all of a few minutes, but he had a snarkiness and bite to his words that itched Sabo’s mouth into the slightest smile. It reminded him of Koala and Bea in a way.

“Hey.” The red head is serious when he turns to the blonde. “I don’t know who you are or why you’re here, but you probably know Luffy somehow, right?”

Sabo blinks at him blankly. “Of course I know him.”

Kidd chuckles dryly. “Go figure.”

“How do _you_ know him?”

To Sabo’s surprise, Kidd’s expression falls. “Don’t...worry about it too much. Listen, I know he’s probably somewhere here, causing some sort of scene because that’s just the type of guy he is. I wanted you to escape so you could drag his dumb ass out of here and away from danger.”

The blonde almost says something about the jab at his brother, but something about the injured man’s face makes him stop. He suddenly seemed incredibly sad, distraught even. It was a pain that nothing physical could inflict- this was something emotional. Sabo briefly wondered yet again who this man was to his brother.

As heavy footsteps begin making their way down the staircase on the opposite wall, Sabo lowers his voice even further as he leans close to converse with Kidd. “We went for breakfast a few days ago, Luffy and I. He told me he felt a sense of gulit about you getting captured like this. Something about not seeing some text? I don’t remember him giving me too many details, but he had the same expression that you have on right now. Possibly even more crestfallen.”

Kidd’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, and the blonde doesn’t have to look far to spot the sense of hope that lies in them. “He...mentioned me?”

Sabo watches him carefully. “He did. Didn’t seem to enjoy doing so, though. I have no idea what happened between you two, but I can tell you’re a...special case....in Luffy’s book.”

The red head falls silent, confirming Sabo’s suspicions. The blond purses his lips at his lack of words. Now he was more curious than ever. “We can talk more once I get you out of here.”

Kidd whirls on him, exasperated. “Like I said, there’s no way that-”

“God, you could’ve been gentler!”

“I’ve been really stressed as of late. I just took it out on you.”

“I’m stressed too, but I don’t put people in _chokeholds!_ ”

The two men pause at the second voice. Kaido wasn’t alone. There was someone else with him, a male. 

Thick dread wraps around Sabo’s throat. He has to force himself to exhale silently as his brain goes into overdrive. He only had intel on Kaido being here. Who the hell was with him? 

As the footsteps continued their descent, a thin leg edges into his vision. The tall, lithe man was dressed in a fluffy white robe, dark locks cascading in messy waves down his back. He flips some hair over his shoulder, revealing some of the palest skin he’s ever seen, with deep bruises around his neck area. The blonde stops and gapes from behind Kidd. No fucking _way_.

It’s Caesar.

When the scientist reaches the marble flooring at the bottom of the stairs, he turns and frowns, feigning annoyance on his features. “Seriously, I felt like I was gonna black out at some point.” Kaido is right behind him, smirking.

“You know you liked it,” he dismisses, smacking Caesar on the ass as he walks by him. “ _I’m_ not the one who kept begging me to go harder.”

Caesar sputters for several seconds as he turns crimson. “I...I just match your tempo. You get way too into sex when you’re drunk.”

The taller man chuckles as he stumbles closer to Caesar and snakes an arm around his waist. “Hmm, I do?”

Caesar scowls but wraps his arms around the man’s thick neck. “Yes, you piece of shit. Barely walked down those stairs straight.”

Kaido chuckles again but bends down and captures the man’s lips in a hungry kiss. “Good.” He nearly crushes the scientist’s body to his own in the embrace. Large fingers claw in Caesar’s hair, tugging roughly, eliciting an audible moan from the smaller man.

Sabo’s jaw has long since been acquainted with the floor, and when he turns to Kidd, he has the same reaction. His mind was struggling to keep up with the events that were playing out before him. What...in the sweet fuck were they witnessing right now?

As the men continue to make out, Sabo leans close to the red head. “Did you know-”

“Hell the fuck no, I didn’t know,” Kidd spits, revolt evident on his features. “Those two? God, I want to gauge my eyes out. If that constant thumping from above was what I think it was, I think I might puke.”

The blonde lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes. This revelation was a strange thing to wrap his head around, no question, but it was honestly the least of his worries. The intel he had was wrong. Caesar was _here_ , and not thirty minutes away in the Distribution Factory like he was supposed to be. Koala has been looking for someone that was no where close to where she was. 

He curses under his breath. The amount of time that’s been wasted is ridiculous. He needs to talk to her as soon as possible, let her know about this new development. Sabo wishes he could have predicted this so he could plan accordingly, but he cuts himself some slack. Nothing could’ve predicted _this_ of all things.

“Well,” Sabo says quietly, “I’m going to get back in contact with my partner. Watch them for me please.”

If the man wasn’t currently down a limb and beaten red and purple all over, he probably would’ve put up some sort of fight. Instead, he narrows his eyes at the blonde and huffs low under his breath.

“You really tryna get me out of this shit hole, man?”

Sabo nods. “That’s why I’m here.”

Kidd watches him for a few seconds more, then a grin splits his face, a scary thing amidst all the blood. “Name’s Kidd.”

“Sabo.”

The red head’s gaze returns to the two men before them, eating each other’s face. His voice is even when he speaks, ridged with resolve. “Nice to make your acquaintance.”

This Kidd was unbelievable. How he’s been able to take everything in stride is a mystery to Sabo. It must take guts of steel to be in the state that he was in and still have a fire lit under him, to still have a sense of dignity and notion of self. The blonde feels his lips curling despite their precarious situation.

“You too, Kidd.”

\---

_Dod Island, 5:23 PM_

_The Main Factory_

“Move, move, move!” Sanji yells loudly above the noise, voice hoarse. Fire and destruction reigned everywhere, with dark clouds curling around the ceiling. Various structures were caving in on themselves, giving in to the heat and blows from their weapons of choice. 

Zoro was stationed beside him, motioning soldiers through the door that led further into the factory. Soldiers milled through the entrance in waves, eager to get away from the fire that was slowly closing in on them. The sea of flames was starting to become overwhelming- it felt as though the rampant heat would swallow him up and leave him for dead. But he pushed on, waving stray revolutionaries to safety.

They had finished destroying the first area they had arrived in in record time. It was a decently sized room, and not a worker was in sight. Good for them, because it made the whole process much quicker. Surprisingly, Zoro had been faithful to his word and stayed at Sanji’s side. Even he had a hard time getting lost when the blonde practically held his hand to lead him through the building.

“Get your asses to the next room!” roars Zoro, pointing a sword to the entrance and nearly stabbing a soldier. The man yells obscenities towards the green haired, who curses back an apology.

From the distance runs up Ivankov, with a few soldiers at his side. Sanji glances around their frames. “You’re the last ones, right?” he asks as they approach.

“Yes,” Ivankov pants, exchanging looks with his men. “VI was bringing up the rear. There aren’t any soldiers behind vme.”

A man who seemed to be donned from head to toe in white on his right side and orange on his left, appears from behind Ivankov. “I made sure to double check. We’re good.”

“Who the hell are you?” Zoro’s features were twisted in confusion.

“And when did you come here? I don’t remember you from earlier,” Sanji adds, scrutinizing his form. 

The man gives them a sly smile. “My name is Inazuma, Iva’s right hand man. I was hiding in his hair, an old habit of mine.”

Sanji didn’t even bother to question how that was possible. The situation they were currently in made a lot of impossible things seem possible, so he just left the explanation at that.

“Okay then,” the blonde sighs. “We just destroyed this room, right? How much more do we have to go?”

There’s an explosion from the far wall that shakes the very foundation under them. Sanji curses as he holds out a hand against the side of the door to steady himself, only to jump back at its temperature. When he squints in the direction of the explosion, he sees that it’s the entrance collapsing in on itself. The blonde swallows thickly, then tears his eyes away to the rest of the destruction. The fires around them were slowly but surely making their way over to their only path to safety. If they remained there for too much longer, it would not end well.

“Come on,” Inazuma motions them to the exit. “Let’s talk in here.”

Once the men leave the hot room and safely shut the large metal doors behind them, the rest of the group that have been waiting for them in the hallway lets out a collective sigh of relief.

“I was wondering when you all would stop talking in the middle of an inferno,” a soldier says sarcastically.

Ivankov lets out a laugh. “Fires like that are so commonplace in this line of work, VI nearly felt at home!”

The revolutionaries burst into laughter, a few clapping each other on the back. “You’ve got that right, boss!”

Sanji and Zoro look at each other with raised brows, unable to bring themselves to comment.

The purple haired man quiets, then moves to the front of the group. “VYou asked vme how much more vwe have to go, Sanji.”

The dancer inclines his head. “...I did.”

“Then you must not know the layout of the building, do vyou? Vyou, and the other newcomers.”

Sanji felt annoyance creep up his arms at his words. “I just-”

A hand snakes up in the air. “I...actually know the lab’s layout.”

Inazuma pushes up his white rimmed shades. “Marco was the name, right?”

The man nods. He’s been so quiet, Sanji had nearly forgotten that he was there. “I used to work for Kaido. I’ve only been inside the factory a few times, but I have a pretty sharp memory.”

The purple haired makes a hum of acknowledgement. “Well then, for the _others_...” He pointedly grins in Sanji’s direction, and the blonde frowns at him.

Ivankov gestures to the hall they stood in. “This is the pathway between Rooms A and B.” He nods to the door at the end of the hallway, labeled ‘B’. “That’s going to be vour biggest challenge. It’s the largest room in the lab.”

Sanji sees Zoro grin wide. “Finally, something that isn’t a warm up.”

“Once we make it that far, there are three rooms connected from there. The D and C rooms on the left and right respectively, then the small multi-story R room in the middle. All three rooms connect to each other. VI’ll explain more when vwe get closer, but vwe’re gonna have to split up to tackle Rooms D and C at the same time. VI’ll lead one group-”

“I’ll lead the other,” Inazuma raises a hand and waves it daintily.

Ivankov nods over to his partner. “They’re both slightly bigger than this one-” he juts a chin over to the closed door behind them “-but vwe can spare the forces. That way, vwe can meet up in R, take care of that quickly, then escape from there to cut down on time.”

Marco pulls out his phone. “It’s 5:25 right now.”

Sanji rubs a hand over his face. “How lovely. We have less than an hour and a half.”

Inazuma waves the comment away. “We’ll be fine. As long as we focus, this will be over before you know it.”

“It…also looks like they couldn’t find Caesar at the Distribution Factory.” Marco’s tone falls slightly. “Koala said so in the group chat.”

The green haired laughs humorlessly. “Of course they didn’t.”

Sanji sighs. “Let her know how far we are, yeah?”

“Sure thing.”

A solider pops up her head from the crowd. “Should we do anything about that?”

“Let’s just focus on vour jobs for now,” Ivankov turns and starts for the entrance to Room B. “The worst thing vwe can do is not finish on time or not do a thorough enough job. That would put even more weight on the others’ shoulders.”

He kicks open the door to the room, and the metal crumples instantly under the force. Sanji almost had half a mind to gape at the brute strength, but he finds himself distracted by Room B’s interior. Inside is relatively empty, save for the extensive and intricate pieces of scientific equipment. Wires of every size and color connected various machines to the walls, to each other, and to the ceiling. It continued on for what seemed like an eternity- the sheer size of the room put the one they just came from to absolute shame.

“Good god...” Sanji breathes, taking it all in. He could barely even see the other end of the lab. “This place is ginormous.”

Ivankov steps forward, hands on his wide hips. “Alright men! No time like the present! Let’s get to burning this part down, too!”

As the screams of agreement ensure, Sanji feels a hand come to his ear. “You good? You seem kind of off.”

The blonde feels a rush of heat climb up his sides and reside in his cheeks at the rumbly, deep voice. He tries really hard not to think about the breath that washed over his ear and neck at the words. “I’m fine, Zoro.”

Zoro retreats, gaze lingering. “If you say so.”

“Come on,” Sanji starts for the nearest table of vials. Something to distract himself from thinking of Zoro’s proximity. “Don’t wanna get you lost doing this, so stick close.”

“I’m not gonna get lost!” he grits, coming next to him and slicing the table clean in half.

Sanji shakes his head, a grin curling his lips. “Yeah, yeah.”

\---

_Dod Island, 5:25 PM_

_Doflamingo’s Study_

Luffy wanted nothing more than a shower at the moment. He felt filthy and raw. The explosion left his vision in doubles for a while and the fine hairs on his arms singed off without a trace. When his senses finally return to him, he’s in another room. He blinks a few times at his new surroundings. Stone lined every wall, with no visible entrance or exit. He’s right inside the hole blasted in the wall behind him, sprawled on the floor with rocks covering his form. This room has no lights, the only illumination being the sunlight from the room he was just in. On the ground a few yards away from him lays Kidd, unmoving.

“Luffy, hey, where are you?” That was Law. He sounded far away.

The younger exhales roughly and peels himself up from the cold floor. He wobbles over to the crumbling wall and places an unsteady hand on its edge for leverage, searching for his lover. When they lock eyes, Luffy shoots him a small smile. “I’m here!”

Some of the tension from the man’s shoulders leave. “Are you okay-”

Doflamingo comes close to Law and towers over him, cutting the man off. “Take care of the Straw Hat boy over there.” The instruction is not directed at Luffy, but rather, something behind him.

Luffy feels his blood run cold as a voice over his shoulder responds. “Yes sir.” Kidd certainly didn’t sound like himself, but to be fair, no one would if they’ve been beaten up like he had.

A rough hand grips the fabric at the base of his neck and throws him backwards into the darkness. Luffy lets out a cry as he’s heaved against the rough stone, grimacing at the pain that spreads across his upper back. He looks up at the red head, who’s already walking towards him, murderous intent rolling off him in waves. Luffy rolls out of the way just as Kidd swings a heavy fist down at his face.

“Kidd, what the hell?” Luffy seethes, propping himself on a knee. “What in the world do you think you’re doing, attacking me?”

The man doesn’t seem to hear him as he continues his mindless rampage. He makes for Luffy once more, swinging furiously. Despite his heavy injuries, Kidd was moving like he had all the energy in the world. It takes a lot out of Luffy just to dodge, let alone think of a way to counter.

At one particular jab past his shoulder, Luffy veers to the right and socks Kidd in the jaw. The man’s skin buckles under the punch, and there’s the distinctive sound of something cracking. The red head howls in pain as he pulls away, nursing the bruised area with a hand. 

“Cut this shit out, Kidd,” Luffy growls, flexing his fingers. “I’m not about to be a part of whatever sick revenge plot this shit inevitably is.”

Kidd shakes his head to rid himself of the pain and starts for Luffy again in the darkness. The teen scowls as he darts around kicks and punches alike. The red head didn’t seem to have a care in the world, fighting him, casually wreaking havoc on Luffy’s mental health. Luffy frowns as he leans away from a jab. The teen isn’t sure if talking to him would do anything, but the words are out of his mouth before he could mull them over any more.

“You know,” Luffy pants, ducking, “some small, twisted part of me still hopes you’re doing alright. You’ve hurt me beyond repair, but I can’t help but worry a little when someone kidnaps and hurts you. It shouldn’t bother me after all you’ve done...in fact, I should be rejoicing because what goes around comes around. Karma, and all that. But I can’t. It bothers me, just a bit.” He brings up a leg and catches Kidd’s hip, and the man flies off with a grunt of pain.

Luffy stands, watching the unmoving form on the floor. The teen’s smile is emotionless, bittersweet. “Isn’t that fucked?”

Kidd brings himself up on an elbow, coughing at the floor. He doesn’t respond as he slowly comes to his feet and turns to Luffy once more, face encased in shadows. The teen watches him with his heart in his throat. His words had fallen on deaf ears. Luffy had spoken from a sensitive place in his heart, and without a proper response from Kidd, felt very self-conscious. He wanted to disappear through the floor and take everything back. Everything in his mind short-circuited when it came to his ex, and not in a good way.

“You may have helped me a while ago,” the younger continues quietly, “but now, I have someone I truly care for, and who cares for me, too.” He lowers his gaze. “I’m happy now. You’ve got to stop popping into my life. It’s not healthy, for either of us.”

The red head doesn’t react, and Luffy looks at him quizzically. Unless Kidd had made a one-eighty since he last saw him, that was sure to rouse some sort of response from him. But it doesn’t. The red head simply rolls back his shoulders and assumes a fighting stance, circling Luffy to search for the next best opening. The teen mirrors his movements, brows furrowed in question.

“...Kidd?”

He cracks his knuckles, then smiles wide enough to make Luffy uncomfortable. The younger swallows his many inquiries and focuses instead on just getting Kidd to calm down. He still remembers how the man got when he’s wound up and emotional. How he does things he’d regret. 

That’s when the memories hit him.

Luffy digs his nails into the fleshy bits of his palms and begs his heart rate to calm down. He levels his breathing and tries to clear his head. Kidd was no longer a part of his life. This was just a coincidence. Law was here. He was going to be fine.

He gently loosens his fists. 

Luffy’s the one who moves first, sandals slapping against the stone floor as he cocks back his arms for a blow. He wasn’t going to get anything out of the man unless he got him to stop attacking him every other minute. It was better to get him to stop moving first, and he would decide what to do from there. Just before a white knuckled punch connects with Kidd’s neck, a scream sounds from the next room over, and he loses his balance. 

It’s the most horrifying sound Luffy’s ever heard. His stomach drops as the scream reverberates in his mind, wretched and agonizing. Kidd takes the opportunity of Luffy’s distraction and hooks an arm in his gut, effectively knocking the wind out of him. He careens backwards and hits the floor with enough force to leave him struggling for oxygen, but he doesn’t feel the impact. He doesn’t feel a lot of things. His mind was centered on one thing and one thing only.

That was Law.

And he was screaming like the world was ending. 

Kidd’s standing over him before he realizes. He brings up a leg and kicks Luffy’s side, forcing him into a roll that stops several feet away. There’s pain, but it doesn’t register in his mind. He licks the inside of his cheek and tastes blood, but that’s the least of his concern. Luffy cracks open an eye to the sunlight streaming through the hole that connected the two rooms. His mind was on his lover. What in fuck’s name was happening on the other side of the wall?

There’s a shadow above him, and hell fucking no, Luffy is not doing this again. He’s done wasting time with Kidd. The teen jumps up and skirts out of his range of motion just as the red head’s heel comes down where his chest used to be. Luffy pants from his crouched position, and tries to catch his breath as he stands. He ended up on the opposite side of the room, farther away from the opening and farther away from Law. 

Luffy hears that scream echo in his mind, and red begins to nip at the edges of his vision.

“I’m tired of these games, Kidd,” he growls. “Move out the way so I can get to my man, or I’ll move your ass myself.”

\---

_Mard Harbor, 5:18 PM_

_Distribution Center_

Koala cuts off the call with Sabo and sighs, leaning against the wall. ‘We have to arrest him’ he said. Like she needed a reminder. She’s just been so tied up with everything that it’s been harder and harder to focus on doing just that.

She’d been pursued from the second she separated from Kuma. 

It was a pain in the ass dealing with those soldiers on her tail, not because of their experience, but because of their numbers. She felt as though half the damn place was trailing her. She was able to take a few down, shake a few off, but if she wanted peace and quiet before she gave Sabo a ring, she needed to be alone. Not to mention, she had to shake the place down for Caesar at the same time. That proved to be a more daunting task than expected, because here she was forty minutes later, finally finished with her fruitless search and getting off the phone with her colleague.

To outmaneuver her pursuers, she had ducked behind a giant piece of collapsed metal around a bend in the hall. Thankfully, the men weren’t exactly the brightest and continued on, thinking she was further down the passageway. Going off the lack of footsteps around her, she’s lost them successfully. To ensure her safety, she waits a couple more minutes before slowly inching her away from under the wall. 

She starts jogging in the direction that she was being chased away from, back towards Kuma and the others. It’s kind of hard to not let frustration take over her features. If Caesar wasn’t there, then where the hell could he be? They couldn’t afford to arrest two and not all three- the drug trading and manufacturing process could begin anew if that happened. 

Koala turns another corner and finds herself on the bottom floor of the Distribution Center, facing the horde of broken crates and shipping boxes. There’s severely less of those chained humans from before, thank god. A vast majority of the soldiers that were overlooking them have been put out of commission. She hums in approval as she maneuvers around the expired bodies on the floor. Kuma’s work ethic was unrivaled.

It doesn’t take long for her to find Kuma in the midst of all the fighting. She bounces over to him, expression grim. The taller man was in the middle of a brawl, but pauses and watches her approach expectantly. “Koala. You’ve returned.”

The man before Kuma stares at him in disbelief. “Hey fuckface, I’m right in front of you! Do you really have time to-”

Kuma turns to him and grabs a shoulder. “I don’t have time for you anymore,” he says low, an edge of danger to his words. The man’s eyes widen as the revolutionary suddenly tightens his hold and tosses him off to a wall, where he collides with a loud thud and tumbles to the ground in a heap of limbs.

Koala whistles watching the feat. “You and your monstrous strength never ceases to amaze me.”

The man eyes her steadily. “...What’s wrong?”

“You see through the bullshit, huh?” The red head rubs her temples and dares a glance up at the man. “It’s about Caesar. He’s not here.”

“What?” A figure comes bounding towards them. “That scientist got the jump on us?”

Koala has to think for a few seconds before the name comes to mind. “Shachi.”

Behind him are Penguin and Bepo, the latter of which was finishing off a fight with some soldier. Once they’ve all gathered in their small circle, Koala reiterates her story again. “I have no idea. I’ve been everywhere and I can’t find him.”

“Damn...” Penguin mutters.

“I know.”

It’s quiet for a few moments. Well, as quiet as fighting and destruction can get. Koala breaks the ice first, going for a nice change of topic. “How far along are you guys escorting those workers out?”

The platinum blonde steps forward, albeit reluctantly. “There’s more on the second floor we need to get to, but for the most part, the first floor’s been pretty much cleared.”

Kuma nods in agreement. “We’ve been working diligently.”

“That’s good. I hope they’re all doing okay.” Koala whips out her phone to send a quick update to the group chat. “I can’t even imagine how traumatizing everything could be...for...them...”

Shachi makes a confused sound. “Um. Are you okay, Koala?”

The woman holds her phone in a death grip and rereads the private message Sabo just sent her. Then rereads it again. “You’ve gotta be shitting me...” she mutters.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Penguin chuckles, shrugging a shoulder. “I mean, what could possibly be the icing on the cake to this mess?” He turns and makes a grandiose gesture to the chaos behind him.

Koala only fixes him with a deadpan stare, her cheeks warming slightly. The more he spoke about it, the more she thought about it, and the more she thought about it, the less sense it made. And the worse the imagery became.

“...You’re blushing, you know. Just a little,” Bepo notes quietly, and the red headed woman widens her eyes and coughs into her elbow.

“Oh god, if Ice Queen is showing emotions, shit must have really hit the fan.”

Koala frowns in Penguin’s direction. “I’m more so disgusted than whatever you might be thinking.” She didn’t want to believe it. The absolute last thing she wanted on her mind at the moment was how their enemies were getting intimate. She doused that thought with hellfire.

Kuma leans down. “Who was the text from? Sabo?”

“Yeah,” she affirms, switching off her phone. “And he just beared the most lovely news to me. My guy isn’t here. He’s on Dod Island, in Kaido’s _base_ at the moment.”

Shachi crosses his arms, studying the floor. “Shit...why is he there?”

Thinking back to the reason Sabo gave her made her cheeks flame against her will. She didn’t want to bother explaining why. “Your guess is as good as mine,” she settles with. Sighing, she pushes past the group and makes a beeline for the front doors.

“Where are you going?” Penguin asks over the noise.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she returns. “I’m leaving for the base before you guys. No point in sticking around if he’s not here.”

The medical trio exchange worried glances, but Kuma waves her off. “Understood. Stay safe.”

Koala gives him a smile and a wave. “You too.” And then she’s out the door.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Until the next~
> 
> P.S. Throwback to when I was first planning this chapter. I went back to the anime and I was like omg what if caesar and kaido..? I had an epiphany, and this was born.  
> P.P.S. Just to be very clear, Luffy does not have any lingering romantic feelings for Kidd. His feelings of worry for him is just a human worrying over another human who is in danger. It just so happens to be his ex. Poor Luffy.


	35. Gunshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just from that little spectacle, Law could conclude that he was, in fact, fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and anotha one. after years of waiting. my shortest chapter to date. love that.

\---

**35\. Gunshots**

\---

_Dod Island, 5:32 PM_

_Doflamingo’s Study_

Law hissed as he landed against a particularly sharp rock from one of Doflamingo’s blows. He collapses to the floor in a spent heap of limbs, and feels blood trickle down his back and sides from where he collided. The stinging afterwards almost hurt worse than the actual impact. Law groans, groggy eyes searching for his enemies. Doflamingo and Trebol were making a slow stalk towards him, taking their sweet time to relish in all his pain and suffering. And they’re fucking smiling.

Just from that little spectacle, Law could conclude that he was, in fact, fucked.

Law pulls himself up into a sitting position, and almost jumps when his hands brush something smooth and metal. Kikoku lay abandoned a little to his right, so he reaches over with his one good arm and grabs his beloved weapon. He felt much better with her in his hands, even if he couldn’t do much from his position. That joy was quickly doused when the blonde finally reached him, towering over the broken man.

Doflamingo grins as he pulls out a gun, and Law stares up into the barrel defiantly. It seems the man has forgotten that he’s been in hundreds of situations like this before. The act doesn’t faze him. Law doesn’t even flinch when the cold metal is thrust against his chest.

“Die,” the blonde’s lips curl up into a smile. “In exchange, I’ll grant you a wish, whatever it is.”

Trebol laughs from behind him. “Oh, that’s great!”

Law grits his teeth and brings his eyes to meet Doflamingo’s, narrowing. The man was positively gleaming at this point, excited to end him once and for all. 

The surgeon studies him for a moment more before sighing. He’d play with the man for a little bit. “...Whatever it is?”

“That’s right.”

Law can’t help the smug smirk that tugs at his mouth. “If you really mean it,” he pauses to catch his breath, “then it’s a good idea. It’s meaningful for both of us.”

Doflamingo waits expectantly for the man’s answer, and moves slightly away.

“All right, I’m in,” Law finally states.

“You’re a very understanding man,” Trebol chuckles, snot dripping. “Finally, Doffy can-”

“Then,” Law interrupts, smirk widening, “bring Corazon back to life for me, right now!”

The smiles on the men’s faces fall quickly at his words. The surgeon blows a puff of air through his mouth as he takes in their expressions. Shitbags don’t know an iota of the pain he’s been through. Did they really think he would hand over his life to them that easily?

After everything Corazon struggled for?

“When you finish with that, go lick all the assholes of the customers in the Going Merry.” Law almost chuckled at the horror on Trebol’s face. “No match for you? It’s no use laying my hopes? Don’t make me laugh! It is you who is not seeing the picture, Doflamingo!”

Doflamingo frowns down at the bloody man before him, grip tightening on his gun. Law continues on without pause. “Luffy and the others, they don’t deserve the bullshit you put them through. You can’t take them down! You can’t recover from this either!”

The veins on the blonde’s head were getting bigger and bigger by the second. He cocks his gun.

“Law!” the dark haired man dribbles from behind Doflamingo. “How could you say such a thing to Doffy?”

Law is ruthless and unwavering, even as the gun is slowly brought level to his chest. “It’s _your_ future that’s hanging by a hair-”

The first shot hits him in the abdomen. 

The surgeon swallows his words and lets out a cry of pain as the bullet pierces his skin. He falls to the floor, relinquishing his sword and curling in on himself. Sticky red blood seeps from the wound, casting a red halo around his midsection. He remains there for several seconds as Doflamingo scowls above him.

“What an idiot!” the blonde sneers. “You never stop rebelling against me!”

Pain sears through the entire area. Hurt doesn’t even begin to describe what Law was feeling. He attempts climbing to his knees with slow, jerky movements. The muscles in his body strain and curse as he forces them to move, to get as far away from Doflamingo as possible. They betray him and give out, leaving Law to collapse helplessly on the floor. He feels Doflamingo’s eyes on his back, angry.

“The letters on your back...Corazon? Who are you aiming the satire at?” 

The surgeon peeks up through a mop of black hair to see a raging Doflamingo, whose gun was still pointed squarely at him. The man was pissed. Law breathes low and deep, trying to keep himself together in every sense of the word. He needs to keep a level head, or this fool was really going to kill him. 

_“Who are you aiming the satire at?!”_ Doflamingo repeats, roaring as another shot embeds itself into Law’s back. The power from the bullet propels the surgeon over to just under the hole in the wall, the last place he saw Luffy. He coughs up blood, shuddering from the force of it. Everything hurt, but he still finds himself thinking of Luffy. Law briefly wonders if he’s alright...he’s been gone for a while. God, hopefully he wasn’t nearly as injured as he was.

The surgeon wanted nothing more but to see Luffy’s face, but the pain weighed his body down and drained him of his energy.

He feels his eyes slowly close as the sounds of Doflamingo’s footsteps draw nearer, ready to put more holes in the surgeon’s body. Thoughts of Luffy’s predicament slowly fade away as his mind returns to his own mess. He doesn’t have to see Doflamingo to know that he’s right behind him. 

Law feels the blonde raise the weapon behind him. Doflamingo takes aim, smiles wide, then fires.

\---

_Dod Island, 5:35 PM_

_Inside the Meeting Room_

Sabo could slowly feel his patience running thin.

Hiding in fear for your life behind a bloody, caged man is one thing, but watching your two adversaries suck each other’s mouths off for fifteen minutes was an entirely different realm of torture.

The two men were so drunk they either forgot Kidd was there to witness it all, or didn’t care that he was. They were even beginning to stumble back towards the stairway again, lust driving their actions, fueling their touches. Sabo nearly shields his eyes from the scene, but he needed to be ready in case they tried anything. Didn’t make the experience any less scarring. Kidd, however, didn't give a shit. He was watching the floor. 

Caesar suddenly breaks away with an audible smack, panting, and it takes everything and then some within Sabo to not gag.

“I- I can’t. Not again,” he breathes, chest heaving. “God, I won’t be able to walk after.”

“That’s the point,” Kaido smirks, drawing Caesar towards the stairway, but the scientist shakes his head.

“I’ve got to go check on my experiments in the factory.”

Kaido watches him with confusion for a moment before realization dawns. “Oh right, you were working on Phase Three.”

Caesar eases his way out of the larger man’s hands. “Yeah. If all goes well, the first batches should be set to go in a few weeks.

Sabo’s eyes widen. Phase _Three?_ They were making a new version of the drug?

Caesar walks out of Sabo’s sight for a moment, and the taller man watches him go with a mix of emotion. “Well then, if you must...I look forward to hearing updates about your progress at the meeting tonight.”

“Sure thing,” the scientist calls from off to the side. When he returns into Sabo’s vision, he’s dressed in what seems to be his usual get-up- a white lab coat, dark gloves, and a striped yellow jumpsuit. He goes up to Kaido and gets on his tippy toes to peck his cheek. “I’ll see you then, okay?”

Kaido grunts a response. The scientist smiles, turns a heel, and with a creak of the door, he’s gone. Kidd blows air through his nose, catching the last of the exchange, eyeing the couple with rampant disgust.

Kaido watches the door after Caesar leaves for several long moments. When he finally moves, it's also to leave the area- the hulking man turns and goes back up the stairs without so much as even an acknowledgement to Kidd. They might have the alcohol to thank for that. It seems that a drunk Kaido was much more easier to handle than a sober one. Sabo watches carefully from behind Kidd as he sees strong legs go up the steps two at a time. Within a few seconds, the door above them slams shut. It’s then and only then that Sabo lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“What the fuck are we going to do now?” Kidd snarls, leaning his head against the iron. “That fucker ain’t gonna come back out until that meeting at seven. There’s no way I’m getting out of here.”

Sabo’s brain was working a million miles a minute. “One thing at a time,” he assures, bringing out his phone.

The red head turns fully to face him, and the blonde flinches a little at just how loud the sound was in the large, empty room. “You talking to your partner again?”

“Yeah, and another co-worker of mine,” Sabo’s fingers fly over the keys quickly. “Caesar said he’s heading towards the factory. That’s huge for us, because we’ve been trying to find and arrest his ass.” He pauses to meet amber eyes that bore deeply into his own. “My partner is coming from Mard Harbor, and should arrive at the beach a few minutes from now.”

Kidd’s face crumples. “What does that have anything to do with me getting out of here? Caesar can rot in hell for all I care.”

“Well,” Sabo begins as he tucks his phone into his pocket. “Despite everything we just witnessed, Caesar and Kaido are business partners as well. If Kaido is doing something, then best believe that Caesar is aware and has some sort of input in the decision.”

The man waits patiently for Sabo to get to his point. The blonde presses on. “If Kaido has your keys locked away somewhere, then Caesar likely has a copy as well.”

“ _Likely_ has one,” Kidd points out, deadpan. “And even if he did, there’s no guarantee he’s carrying it on him, is there?”

Sabo thinks he’s smarter than he looks. “You’re right,” he admits. “But we’re going to try.”

“What if things don’t work out?”

“Then I have a backup plan.” The blonde feels inside his coat pocket for the round object. “I wanted to save it for emergencies, because it draws a lot of attention and makes a lot of noise. Not to mention, with you being so close, it could hurt you too.”

Kidd raises a brow at the words but sighs. “Fine, whatever. So? The best option right now is to just wait?”

“Just wait,” Sabo assures quietly.

The man purses his lips. “God, I fucking hate this. Sitting around, not being able to do shit.”

The blonde makes a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat and leans his back against the cool iron bars. Maybe its chill will reduce his growing headache. 

“Sorry man. I know it’s not the most ideal, but we’ll get you out of here and get you some medical attention as soon as we can. Trust us.”

Kidd purses his lips and doesn’t say anything to respond. Sabo takes his silence as understanding, and leaves the comment hanging in the air between them.

\---

_Dod Island, 5:43 PM_

_The Main Factory_

As another PC whines under Sanji’s heavy foot, he stands, catching his breath. 

They had finished going through Room B more quickly than they expected, and the force split in two to take on the smaller D and C rooms. Ivankov had taken Sanji, Zoro, and half the soldiers into Room D, while Inazuma had taken Marco and the other half into Room C. They were making great progress and making great time. Things were going smoothly. Almost too smoothly.

Sanji ignores the bad feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach.

He surveys the room and wipes sweat from his brow. The fire from the destroyed B room slowly licks the walls leading into the area they stood in. All around him are the sounds of soldiers yelling as they crush objects with weapons, light fire to the equipment, and strike down furniture. Sanji moves to kick another PC with all his might, and goes flying off to the wall where it shatters into pieces of glass and metal. Beside him, test tubes, beakers, petri dishes, and many other intricate tools meet their end though precise slices down their middles. The blonde can’t help a smile as he turns to the perpetrator.

“You’re getting good at this Zoro,” Sanji says with a barely controlled smile. He roundhouse kicks a table, and it dents into a ‘V’. “I’m surprised.”

The swordsman huffs through his mouth and rips through a large, complex machine with a blade. “It’s just cutting things down. Nothing special.”

“Oh no, that’s not what I’m talking about,” the blonde chuckles, facing him. “I mean the whole ‘not getting lost’ thing. I’m genuinely surprised.”

Zoro pauses for a minute, and Sanji is so sure that he’s gonna rip him a new one and rise to the jab, but instead, he gives a soft smile that makes the blonde’s stomach do a little flip.

“I have a good guide,” is all Zoro says, and then he’s back to what he does best. 

Sanji doesn’t even have a minute to dwell on the man’s words because suddenly Ivankov’s there, batting thick lashes at him. 

“Ivankov,” Sanji greets, and the Revolutionary gives him a small nod.

“VWe have an issue,” he frowns. The man beckons the available forces in the room around. “Gather ‘round, vyou all need to hear this.”

A soldier raises a hand. “What happened?”

“Caesar is coming here,” the purple haired man places his hands on his hips. “And he’ll arrive in a couple of minutes, max.”

“What the fuck?” Sanji can’t help but curse. “I thought...I mean, weren’t we not supposed to worry about him?”

Ivankov lets out a slow breath. “Things have changed a lot. Sabo let vme know in a text. He’s coming from the base, so it’ll be anytime from now.”

“What are we going to do?” The blonde runs a hand through dirty hair. “When he sees all this shit, the man’s gonna freak.”

“That’s what we’re banking on,” says a new voice.

The inhabitants of the room all turn at the exact same time as a petite figure makes its way through the flames from Room B. Zoro’s eyes widen as the figure comes closer.

She flips her red hair as Ivankov laughs. “Oh, good thing vyou’re here! Sabo told vme you’d be coming, but VI didn’t expect it to be so soon.”

“Koala?” Sanji feels like he hasn't seen her in ages. “What are you doing here?”

Zoro rests a sword on his shoulder. “You knew he was going to come here? Caesar?” 

“In the beginning, no,” she admits, blowing annoyed air through her nose. “If I knew he would be coming here, I wouldn’t have stopped at the Distribution Factory. Sabo let me know the update before you guys, so I came as soon as I could.”

She walks past them and takes in the destruction. A gloved hand points to a door on the right wall. “That over there is gonna lead us to Room R. Since Caesar’s coming from the base, he’s gonna want the quickest entrance into his factory, and that’s it.”

The woman turns and studies them all with her deep blue eyes. “You all haven’t touched that area, have you?”

“No,” Inankov replies. “VWe’re getting there.”

Koala nods. “I’ll need a few of you to come with me into that room. Preferably people who are more comfortable with fighting. Iva is a given, of course.”

Ivankov grins. “Without a doubt.”

“I’ll go,” Sanji volunteers.

Zoro reluctantly mumbles an agreement. “I’ll be where the Shitty Cook is.”

“Perfect,” Koala claps her hands together in delight, juxtaposed by the urgency in her voice. “We will grab a couple more people from the other room I saw while coming in here, and then we’ll corner and arrest Caesar in Room R.”

She grips her hands tight. “We’ll have our chance once he sees the destruction and gets all mad because of it. That split second where he’s caught off his guard...that’s our best chance.”

Sanji licks his lips. “What if Caesar tries to...do something?”

The red head chuckles grimly. “Let’s not think like that. C’mon, we have to move quickly. Okay?”

There's a small echoing chorus before Koala turns on her heels, the three men trailing after her. Her steps are sure, confident, yet Sanji can't help but feel on edge. Zoro must have sensed this, because he comes close and squeezes his shoulder knowingly, and Sanji calms, brought back down to earth.

But then Zoro gives him a reassuring smile, and damn it, he's sent right back up to the stars.

\---

_Mard Harbor, 5:48 PM_

_The Distribution Center_

“Hey, you’ll be fine, you’ll be fine,” Shachi assures comfortingly, patting the woman’s back. “You can let go...”

The woman wouldn’t stop clinging to him, shaking from her soft sobs. Shachi feels his heart breaking in two for her. She’s one of the enslaved workers from before, among some of the last ones guided out of the Center and into a makeshift tent outside. Around them are what seems like endless beds of exhausted workers, coupled with bustling medical staff. 

A revolutionary gently peels her away from him and lays her on an empty bed nearby, offering her a bottle of water. She takes it with a dazed expression, and then looks to Shachi as if asking permission to drink. The man feels his throat constrict, so he nods stiffly instead. The woman breathes a sigh of relief, then gingerly sips the liquid.

Shachi turns from her and exits the tent. Penguin comes close and claps a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay man?”

“No,” the red head groans, rubbing a knuckle and thumb between his brows. “This whole thing makes me sick to my stomach. Doflamingo and Kaido are some fucked up bastards. How the hell could they have kept people like this?”

Penguin nods in solemn agreement. “I dunno, but we’re gonna fix this shit once and for all.” 

“Hey, was she the last one?” a voice calls out. It’s Bepo, who was catching up to the two.

Kuma exits the building with a few more humans slung over his shoulders and carried under his arms. His clothes are riddled with dirt and soot, some parts even burned off to expose the burnt skin underneath. “No, these few are.”

“Damn, you must be pretty fucking strong to be able to carry so many so effortlessly,” Shachi hums as the man begins making his way towards the tent.

“Thanks.” There’s a ghost of a smile on his face, and if the red head wasn’t looking at him, he probably would’ve missed it. 

“Shouldn’t you stop to get medical treatment yourself?” Bepo asks, coming closer to him. “I work specifically with burns at Flevance Medical. The least I can do is give you a once-over.”

Kuma shakes his head. “No, don’t worry, I’ll be fine-”

There’s a loud explosion from behind him, and the man turns back questioningly. Shachi looks between Kuma and his friends, and a darkness comes over his features. “Is...there any particular reason that the building just fucking exploded?”

The large man jogs over the remaining distance to the medical tent and hands over the men and women to the medical staff. He turns to study the building steadily and says nothing.

“Maybe the fire just caught some kind of gas tank or something?” Penguin offers with an awkward laugh. 

Kuma narrows his eyes and rolls back his shoulders, standing straight and tall. “You three. Come with me.”

“Into _there?_ ” the platinum blonde sputters. “But it’s a fucking _fire_.”

Shachi elbows him and gives a smile that was neither assuring nor scaring. “If Kuma wants to go, then why not?” He wiggles his back, where the strapped weapon waves at them. “Who knows, maybe we can put these flamethrowers to even more use!”

“What use is a fucking flamethrower going to be in a _fire_ , Shachi?”

Penguin was already several yards ahead of them. “Guys, we don’t have time for this! Let’s go!”

Kuma leads the congregation inside a burned down wall of the Distribution Center. The place was beginning to collapse in on itself, practically uninhabitable for any human to be near, let alone in. Shachi pulls his shirt over his nose as they weave around burning cargo boxes in an attempt to find the source of the explosion.

“Isn’t it possible it happened naturally? You know, as a result of all the fires here already?” Shachi asked.

The revolutionary spares him a glance. “Yes, it’s possible.”

Penguin makes a surprised sound. “Then why are we back in this death trap?”

Kuma faces forward again, sidestepping a falling railing from above. “Intuition.”

“ _Intuition?_ ” Bepo sputters, shaking his head. “So we’re all gonna die because of intuition?”

“You won’t die. I’m here.”

“You’re missing my point!”

Another explosion sounds, and this time, it’s much closer than the first time. They’re in front of the door that leads to the second level when a burst of heat and flame erupts from the entrance. Kuma uses his body to shield the other three men as thick smoke darkens their vision. Shachi coughs as the pungent odor infiltrates his nostrils, and he peeks an eye around Kuma to see what exactly the matter is.

...Oh.

A woman about Kuma’s height comes out from the smoke, seemingly unbothered by the heat and the flames. Her blonde hair is styled in pigtails that spring from a mask that covers the top half of her face. She wears a flowy tank dress edged with frills with the words ‘SMILE’ written in big red lettering across the front. She finishes the fit with a striped tie, lace up boots, and a green jacket hanging loosely on her shoulders.

In her hands is a giant vacuum. She looks confused for a second before her eyes land on Kuma. 

“What do you fucks think you’re doing, waking me up from my nap?” she snarls, gripping the long neck of the vacuum like a weapon. “And what on _earth_ happened to the fucking center?”

She narrows her eyes at the men. “You know what? Don’t answer that. I’ll just beat the shit out of you dicks anyway.”

Kuma curls his hands into fists. “Stay alert,” he warns. “Let’s take her into custody and question her later. No doubt she’s the leader here.”

The woman barks out laughter. “You think you’re gonna take me into _custody?_ _Me?_ The one and only Kyuin?”

She laughs as the men before her ready themselves. Her eyes take on a dangerous glower. “You shits will regret underestimating me.”

\---

_Dod Island, 5:36 PM_

_Doflamingo’s Study_

A minute or so into fighting Kidd to get out of the way is when Luffy hears the gunshots.

They slice through the air and pierce Luffy as though he was the one who’d gotten hurt. The teen slowly turned to the hole in the wall with wide eyes, so incredibly still. He didn’t even have the courage to call out to Law on the other side, petrified as to what the response would be.

When several more shots ring out, Luffy feels his stomach positively _hurl_.

Kidd’s on the floor, but he quickly rolls into a stance to start at him, taking advantage of the man’s distraction. Luffy couldn’t even dodge him if he tried. He was so absorbed in what was happening on the other side of the wall, he didn’t care what Kidd was up to. Who was the shooter? Who was getting shot? Luffy had no idea, and boiling hot dread filled his gut and made him lightheaded.

The red head is close enough to strike, but he suddenly falls down with a sickening thud, head smacking against the stone. The teen jumps away from the noise and frantically looks around. He breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes exactly why the man had finally gone down.

Revolutionaries swarm around him, keeping him plastered to the floor as they administer something into his arm. Within seconds, the man is fast asleep. Bea appears then, looking frazzled.

“Sorry we took so long,” she says quietly, coming close to him. “It seemed like that fight was important to you, so we waited to intervene.”

Bea inspects his injuries, and frowns slightly. “You’re bleeding...are you alright?” 

The teen is so shocked and overwhelmed that he needs a few seconds to answer. He touches his lip, and his finger comes back red. With Kidd out of the way, Luffy was suddenly keenly aware of every ache and pain going on in his body. He swallows his complaints. “I...think so.”

Bea smiles then. “Good.”

Luffy looks down at the man, who was flooded in small lights by the Revolutionaries. Something thick and vile boils in his throat as he finally gets a good look at his opponent’s face. “That’s not Kidd.”

Bea blinks at him confusedly. “Huh? Kidd?”

Luffy pushes past her and the other soldiers that crowd around the man. The teen leans forward and pushes red hair out of his eyes.

His stomach drops. He doesn’t recognize the man.

“Fucking hell,” Luffy grits, shooting to his feet. “All this time I was mouthing off my woes, it was to a stranger.” He jams the butts of his palms into his eyes, hoping to hold back the waves of unidentifiable emotions crashing into him. “No fucking _wonder_ the guy didn’t say shit to me. God, I must’ve sounded crazy. I’m an idiot.”

Bea watches him quietly, and waits for him to calm down before she speaks. “Do you know this man?”

“I don’t,” Luffy deadpans, turning away from the red head. He had wasted so much time. He could’ve been helping Law, but here he was fighting whoever this fool was.

He needs to get to the other side of the wall. He needs to get there _now_.

“I need to get to Law,” the teen chokes, and Bea places a hand on his back and urges him forward. 

“Go on, we’ve got you,” she says softly, features twisting with sympathy. “Go to him.” 

Luffy nods, voice caught in his throat, and runs for the hole in the room. He finally jumps through it, and brings up a hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight to his right. When his eyes finally adjust to the change of light, his whole body goes mind-numbingly cold.

Law laid in a pool of his own blood off to the side, face down. 

The world stopped turning. 

“Law..?” comes the hushed whisper from his lips. Luffy finds himself moving before he can think. He flies across the floor and kneels in the thick blood, trembling hands coming to rest on the brown coat over his lover’s back. 

“Law! _Law!_ ”

There’s no response. Luffy wonders if that loud, obnoxious sound in the background is the stone wall crumbling behind him, but if he listens closely enough, it’s his heart. It’s his heart breaking into fucking pieces because Law is right here, right fucking _there_.

But at the same time, he wasn’t.

“...Please,” Luffy begs, tugging on his sleeve. “Law _please_...”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Until the next~
> 
> P.S. Kuma in the scene where he first appears reminds me a lot of that scene of All Might from My Hero Academia when Midoriya is watching him on the TV as a child and he’s all like ‘I am here!’ when he’s saving those people from the disaster. Sound familiar?


	36. His Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Law, why are you bleeding so much?” Luffy rolls him onto his back, and his right arm follows at an awkward angle. A sob escapes the teen as he takes in the limb. “What happened to your arm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i fangirl in the ending a/n. anywho, lets gooooo.

\---

**36\. His Responsibility**

\---

_Dod Island, 5:42 PM_

_Doflamingo’s Study_

“Hey Law, why are you bleeding so much?” Luffy rolls him onto his back, and his right arm follows at an awkward angle. A sob escapes the teen as he takes in the limb. “What happened to your arm?”

There’s still no response from the man. Panic clutches Luffy as he shakes the man below him. “Hey! Stay with me Law! _Hey! Law!_ ”

When Law is yet to stir, Luffy slowly lets go of the fabric clutched in his hands with a horrified expression. There’s this constant ringing in the back of his head, a blurriness to his vision. When he blinks, it disappears in a trail of tears down his cheeks, only for his eyes to water even more. Nothing was quite real anymore. He looks at his lover, laying so, so still, and his heart can’t take it. There’s no way that Law was really-

“He’s dead. It’s obvious,” comes a velvety voice from behind him.

No, he would not accept that shit.

Luffy whirls on his former boss, every nerve in his body lit on fire. _“You’re lying!”_ he screams fervently at the man, who only smiles at him.

“I’m not. It seemed like he trusted you so much, too. What a shame.”

The teen felt his rage begin to skyrocket. His hands shook, his teeth ground with enough force to hurt, the blood in his veins surged, and his expression contorted into barely controlled fury. 

“He said I can’t take you down,” Doflamingo continued, smile widening. “You think that’s true? You think I can’t take you down, hm?”

Luffy stands slowly, turning to the two men before him with balled fists. “How _dare_ you bastards!” He breaks into a dead sprint towards them, and Doflamingo chuckles, readying his stance for the younger’s anger.

“That’s the spirit.”

The teen hauls a leg up into the air, then brings it down heavily on Doflamingo’s side. The blonde darts out of the way as Trebol comes up behind Luffy, punching between his shoulder blades. The impact makes Luffy lose all sense of balance, and he crashes into the floor with a roll and a cough. He takes deep breaths, flinching momentarily at the pain, but then picks himself back up and continues his attack.

This was for Law.

He dodges Doflamingo’s outstretched hands and lands a nice punch on his shoulder, earning him a satisfying hiss from the older man. He ducks when Trebol tries to sock him from behind again, and instead does a backflip and kicks him square in the face. The snot man stumbles backwards, holding his nose as he yelps out in pain.

Luffy lands with a huff, only to slip on pieces of debris underfoot. He lands on his butt with a groan, his only cushion being the red carpet. It ends up saving him, because right where he was only seconds earlier was Doflamingo’s foot. Had he kept standing, he would’ve caught a gut full of heel. The blonde is quick to react though, and opts for his other leg, whirling it around and catching Luffy’s side with it. 

The teen careens backwards, coughing as he clutches his ribs, as if his hand can somehow stop the pain that erupted there. He blows out a stream of cool air and stands again, bringing himself into an offensive stance. He was always told that he had a stupid amount of endurance, but he never really realized it himself. Now, he was grateful for it. It would help bring these fools down once and for all.

But Law. 

Luffy worries on his bottom lip. He needed to focus, but he couldn’t. Law. 

God, Law.

Luffy sees Doflamingo coming, he swears. He just...can’t find the energy. The burst he had from earlier seemed to have run out, because when the tan knuckles connected with his cheek, he didn’t have it in him to raise a hand back in retaliation. He lets his head get snapped to the side, lets his body shoot over the ground, lets himself land him by his lover’s side once more. Thoughts of Law consumed every waking second. He tries to zero in on the situation, tries to calm down, and ironically, it’s the pain that does that for him.

Luffy tastes metal and blood in his mouth, and he’s pretty sure his face was starting to swell. The teen grumbles curses under his breath as he props himself on an elbow, gingerly feeling his left cheek where Doflamingo nabbed him. The skin was definitely torn, and he was bleeding there too. Fucking hell.

“I’ll let you follow Law in death shortly,” Doflamingo grins as he slowly approaches from the opposite side of the room.

Luffy glances down at his right to Law. Raw emotions splay over his countenance, and he has to look away. The teen bares his teeth, frowning. Fuck not having energy, he didn’t- he couldn’t. He needed to get his shit together.

Law wasn’t dead. He wasn’t. Luffy didn’t believe it.

Eyes as hard as steel cut over to Doflamingo, hatred lined in every fiber of his body. The blonde’s features almost burst with glee. “Let’s bring an end to this game.”

“Doflamingo...” Luffy glowers dangerously, fists shuddering. Hatred filled his eyes, filled his body, and blocked all senses to the point where he was starting to only see red. The teen was so caught up with Doflamingo and Trebol that he damn near misses the weak voice from behind him.

_“Wait.”_

The word is soft, barely a whisper. It’s almost more so a gust of air, a slight waver of the wind. Every single muscle in Luffy’s body immediately freezes at the command, but then relaxes.

That wasn’t Doflamingo or Trebol. Was that..?

His heart swells with hope, then bursts with relief so tangible it was as though his body was wrapped in it. The voice behind him continues so quietly that Luffy has to really concentrate to hear it. If his heart would just _calm down_ for a moment, then he would be able to hear him better.

Hear Law better.

The man is practically silent as he murmurs, “Listen carefully, Luffy...”

\---

_Dod Island, 5:52 PM_

_The Main Factory_

Sanji stands next to Koala, who was peering intensely down the dark hallway of Room R. Zoro stands behind them, and behind him is Ivankov, towering over the group. Koala grabbed Marco and Inazuma from Room C, and they stood a bit off to the side, studying the door as well.

Sanji searches his surroundings. Room R is a much smaller room than any other area in the factory. Tiled floors, high ceilings, and smooth metal walls, coupled with significantly less equipment. Really, the only defining feature to the room was the long hallway that led outside the lab. The blonde squints into the darkness. Was Caesar really gonna come?

“Shouldn’t he be here any minute from now?” Zoro grunts, impatiently tapping the sheaths at his hip. “I’m tired of waiting.”

“Yeah,” Koala nods, gaze never leaving the door. “Me too.”

“So when he comes through,” Sanji turns to Koala with a curled brow lowered, “what are we- I mean, how exactly..?” 

The red head hums, knowing what he means to say. “We need to get him in handcuffs, and get Kidd’s key from him if he has it. Back us up, and be prepared for anything once that door opens.”

Marco runs a hand through his hair, troubled. “That’s the issue. Anything could-”

“Hold on,” Koala motions for him into silence. “I think I hear something...”

The older blonde obediently obeys, and sure enough, there’s a groan of metal opening and sunlight pours into the hall. The group darts out of sight, skirting from the light. Sanji perches on the right side of the hallway, behind the scarce pieces of furniture adorning the room. The others follow suit, hoping to draw as much attention away from themselves as possible. Then the door closes, the sunlight ebbs away, and the clicking sound of footsteps approaching greets their ears.

The blonde lets out a soft breath as the steps draw closer. What did Caesar look like? This was the guy who made the drugs that ended up fucking up so many people. Not to mention, he has always managed to slip out of the Revolutionary’s grasp all this time.

Sanji takes a quick look at his allies, suddenly very aware of how little of them there were. Were they really enough?

Caesar finally exits the hallway, and shit, the man is _tall_. Long dark hair, pale skin that hasn't seen much sunlight, and bright gold eyes constitute his face; his long limbs were encased in a white lab coat and a colorful jumpsuit that didn’t seem to fit him. He looks around Room R, a confused frown tugging on his lips.

“Something...is amiss,” he mutters, scanning the area. A faraway sound of an explosion makes the scientist jump, and Sanji mentally facepalms. Of course there was going to be the sounds from the others destroying the rooms, and of course Caesar was going to hear them. What were they going to do now?

Koala seems to answer that question for him. The woman jumps from her place in the shadows and kicks out a leg, connecting with Caesar’s shin. The man yelps and falls to the ground, holding the injured bone. He whirls around in time to see Koala round him and land a punch on his right shoulder. She inhales sharply and backflips out of the way of him grabbing her, landing with precision despite her high heels. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Caesar asks carefully despite his injuries, surveying the intruders around him. “Who are you people, and why are you in my laboratory?”

He sounds eerily calm, and if anything, just mildly irritated. It’s unsettling. 

Koala brings her hands up into an offensive stance. “Caesar Clown. Head Scientist under Kaido. Creator of Phase One and Two of the drug SMILE.”

The man chuckles, smiling. “Looks like someone did their research. You’ve yet to answer my questions though.”

“You’re under arrest,” the red head narrows her eyes. “You’re complicit in drug creation and distribution.”

“Again,” Caesar crosses his arms and watches her steadily. “To whom do I owe the pleasure?”

“The Revolutionary Army.” Ivankov comes up behind her, lips quirked up in a smirk. Inazuma appears from inside his voluptuous hair, nodding in confirmation. Exactly when he jumped back in the mess of curls, Sanji had no idea.

That gives the scientist pause. His bright eyes widen to the size of disks as he takes the three in. “How in the hell did the _Revolutionary Army_ get involved in this?”

Koala sprints after him, fist cocked back for a blow. “We can answer that for you after you’re in custody.”

As the man dances around her jabs and gets in a few of his own, Sanji watches the exchange with raised eyebrows. It was easy to forget that Koala did in fact work in an underground organization, was a trained fighter, and was much more capable than any of them. The reminder slapped the blonde across the face and left him almost in a trance.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, watching the woman work. “She’s like a fucking machine.”

“Drool later, Shitty Cook.” Zoro was already running to her aid. “Let’s rush him and take this guy down once and for all.”

The blonde huffs and follows the green haired. “Fuck off, you don’t have to remind me.”

Ivaknov and Inazuma were already in the midst of the heated exchange, striking the scientist with as much might as they could muster. Surprisingly, Caesar was much more nimble than he looked- not only did he effortlessly dodge the attacks, but he managed to hold them back with relative ease. Marco attempted to join the fray, but was kicked away with such force he crashed onto the floor with a rough grunt, nearly tripping Sanji. 

Koala stands just a ways away from the scientist, panting. Zoro and Sanji jump from behind her, sword and foot poised respectively. Caesar smiles wide and sidesteps the two, whirling an arm to clothesline Sanji. The blonde groans at the pain that stings his back as he’s thrown against the swordsman beside him. The scientist returns to being occupied by Ivankov, who currently was taking hit after hit like a tank.

The duo falls to the floor ungracefully. Sanji’s head smashes against Zoro’s knee, and he finds his own foot lodged in the green haired’s chest, right over his scar. The man wheezes at the impact, and the blonde quickly removes his limb.

“Oh fuck, are you okay?” he asks, concerned. He moves closer to Zoro’s chest, but the swordsman waves him off.

“I’ll be fine,” he says softly. “What about your head?”

“What do you mean my head?” Sanji rubs his forehead and comes back with smeared blood. “Oh.”

Zoro waits expectantly, and Sanji shrugs. “I didn’t even know I was bleeding. I’ll be fine.”

He didn’t look convinced, but then there’s a crash from right beside them, effectively ending their conversation. The duo whips their heads to the sickening crunch of flesh on metal, hearts in their throats. The small clouds of dust clear, revealing a petite, bloody frame. Koala. She groans loudly at the impact, cursing as she brings herself onto her hands and knees. She looked even worse for wear than they did. Her orange hair was dirty and grimy, and parts of her clothes were beginning to tear. She had only been attacking the scientist for all of five minutes, but she seemed exhausted.

Ivankov steps away to catch his breath as well, makeup smeared and eyes flashing dangerously at the man.

Caesar laughs, an obnoxious sound in the space. “ _This_ is the Revolutionary Army? The legendary organization that isn’t even confirmed to exist?” He shakes his head, thoroughly amused. “I’m disappointed.”

Koala growls more profanities under her breath and wipes her mouth with the back of a gloved hand. “Keep talking shit while you still can, Caesar. You won’t be able to for much longer.”

“You sure about that?” The scientist grins wide and brings out a small remote control button from the inside of his lab pocket. “Because I have just the thing prepared for situations like this, when unwanted visitors intrude on my home. A present, if you will.”

Ivankov raises a brow as the man thumbs down the red button. “What in the world..?”

The walls surrounding the sides of the room moan and creak as internal metal begins to shift. Sanji watches in a mix of shock and horror as the smooth panes of metal fall away, transforming to reveal an intricate array of large knives, maces, anvils, clubs, and other weapons Sanji couldn’t name even if he tried. They line nearly halfway up the wall, and surround them on all sides.

Each and every one of them were aimed at their group.

Caesar skillfully darts backwards into the safety of the hallway, positively glowing. “Adios!” he bids with a wave. His thumb presses down on the red button once more.

And then the weapons are all flying at them.

Sanji jumps to his feet and starts flying towards the safety of the hallway, heart roaring in his ears as he nearly gets impaled by a spear. Seriously, this shit was like straight out of a movie. “Get to the hallway!”

Inazuma ducks into Ivankov’s hair as they run after Caesar. Marco scrambles to his feet, and Zoro reaches out and grabs his hand, damn near flinging him ahead. “Haul ass, _now!_ ” He whips out his swords and does the best he can to fend off the weapons.

Koala ducks under a mace flying over her head. “Fucking hell, that scientist got us.”

“We can’t let him escape,” Inazuma states offhandedly, holding a goblet of wine. He catches a knife and examines it for a second before tossing it aside. “If we let him go now, he’ll go alert Kaido, and the plan will be ruined.”

“VYou’re telling vme,” grunts Ivancov from below him. “VYou’re not the one running.”

“I’ll be counting on you as always, Iva.”

“Run on vyour own damn feet!”

Sanji cries out as a bludgeon connects harshly with his shoulder, sharp metal embedding deep into the scores of muscle and flesh. His head throbs with the pain as he pauses for a second, just a second, to take out the weapon. He just wanted to get rid of the extra weight, of the sharp stabbing pain on his left side. That was it.

Zoro shoves him forward, almost frantically. “Sanji, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? _Run!_ ”

Everything happened in slow motion from there. 

The blonde turned back in anger, opening his mouth to protest how he just got fucking hurt. Zoro’s eyes were wide and wild, terror etched into them for what seemed to be the second time ever in Sanji’s life. The first time was when he got the scar from the scuffle in the Going Merry.

And the second is now, when he gets his other scar.

Sanji didn’t even realize the weapon that was coming straight for his face. A large knife, about the size of his arm. The push Zoro gave him made Sanji stumble safely out of the way, and although he briefly landed on the ground with a loud thump, he was up again in a flash, because he couldn’t fucking believe it.

The bastard went and saved him again. 

After all of his warnings.

Zoro was able to dodge the brunt of the weapon’s trajectory, it still caught the left side of his face. The man howled as the blade sliced a clean slit from his forehead to just under his left eye. Red gushed forth from the wound, and he brought up his left hand to hold the flesh together in a feeble attempt to mend it. But blood spilled over regardless, and it was all over the floor, and chaos still reigned supreme around them.

Sanji looked on in speechless shock. “I...”

“Save it,” Zoro growls, urging him forward. “Keep moving.”

The urgency in the man’s remaining good eye was palpable. 

Sanji felt something in his stomach drop. He felt a million emotions all at once, so many, too many, and he wanted to spill it all, put it all out there on the table. 

But then Zoro’s glaring at him. _Move_.

So the blonde gulps down his words, blinks back the wetness in his eyes, and keeps moving. 

\---

_Mard Harbor, 6:07 PM_

_The Distribution Center_

The woman was a tougher fighter than expected.

Kuma landed the final blow, and she fell down with a soft cry and resounding thud. Shachi stopped to catch his breath as best he could in the smoke infested building. In comparison to Kuma, he didn’t do much, but hey, the woman was a tough one, and the smoke and hell around them didn’t exactly help. He rubs his stomach where her vacuum once connected to his abdomen. Shit fucking hurt...he probably has some crazy bruising going on. But at least he was able to get in a few burns with his flamethrower. That was something he could be proud of, if anything.

Fire reigned supreme all around them at this point, and Bepo frantically looked around for an exit. “Hey, we finally took her down, but at this rate, we’ll be going down too if we don’t leave like, right now.”

Penguin coughs, bringing a bloody hand over his nose and mouth. “Kuma, what are you doing?”

The man hauls the unconscious woman easily over his shoulders, and straightens. “If we leave her here, she is going to die.”

“Is that really an issue?” Shachi chokes out. “We have more important things to worry about, like _us_ getting out.”

Kuma nods. “That will not be a problem.”

“What do you mean, not a-”

The man pulls out his bazooka, with his free arm and takes aim at a crumbling wall of flames. “Close your eyes,” was all the warning Shachi and the others got before the man fired.

When Shachi opens his eyes again, an entire section of wall is gone, and the flames seem to have parted like the red sea for them towards the opening. Beyond the hole he can see the concerned expressions of the soldiers from the Revolutionary Army, who’ve all paused to gape back at them.

“Holy shit Kuma,” Penguin mutters, “give us all a heart attack, why don’t ya?”

The large man makes for the hole silently, and Bepo scrambles after him without hesitation. “Let’s-” he breaks into a coughing fit, then dabs at the moisture in his eyes, “Let’s get the hell out of here, guys.”

Shachi heads out after them, jumping as several boxes of cargo behind him collapses. No need to tell him twice.

Outside, the air is a cool, easy wind. Nothing too awful in any other circumstance. It might’ve even been nice. But now, after escaping the fiery pits of the Distribution Center, it’s almost a harsh grate against his overheated skin. But it helps clear his mind, helps him calm the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

They’re done.

Finally fucking done.

Kuma hands the woman- her name was Kyuin, he thinks?- over to the medical revolutionaries. He then turns back to them, and all three men frown deeply as they take in the full extent of his injuries.

“You...need some rest, man,” Penguin begins, taking in the deep burns and scars that riddled the man’s body. “This isn’t okay. It can’t be-”

“I’ll be alright,” Kuma assures, and Shachi feels like that’s all he’s been doing lately. Assurance. 

Shachi isn’t too sure if that bodes well or not, but he _is_ a Revolutionary. He has a feeling the man wasn’t just pulling their leg for a bit of sympathy.

“More importantly…” Kuma digs in his back pocket and fishes out his phone. “It’s 6:10 right now. We need to get going if we want to be over there by seven.”

“Fuck,” Shachi curses, turning towards the body of water not too far off from where they stood. “Isn’t it a thirty minute ride over?”

“Correct.”

“And another like, what, fifteen minutes inland?”

A nod from Kuma. “Approximately. Twelve, to be precise.”

Shachi runs a hand through his hair and spits out the taste of liquid steel in his mouth to the side. “So, any bright ideas as to how we’re gonna make it there in time? Isn’t that boat captain guy on their side? Or did he come back for us?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” comes a new voice.

The medical trio turns to the sound, and a familiar blue haired man steps into the frame, smiling slyly. “Yo.”

“Hold up,” Penguin marvels slowly. “...Aren’t you that driver from before? Franky?”

The man smiles wide at the recognition. “Hey! That’s me.”

Kuma nods at the blue haired man, who strolls towards them casually with a hop to his step. “He’ll be transporting us to Dod Island on his boat. He is a great helmsman.”

Franky chuckles and waves off the words. “I just have some experience, that’s all. Jinbe, that guy, he has me beat on all fronts.”

“We’re in your debt,” Kuma claps him on the shoulder lightly.

“Don’t sweat it,” Franky grins. “It’s my job. Plus, I _super_ love the ocean anyway.” 

The guy was cool. Like _really_ fucking cool. Shachi almost forgot that fact in the midst of everything else happening. 

Franky then breaks into a quick jog, making his way to the harbor. “Quickly!” he calls back to them, waving a beckoning hand. “I may have experience, but it doesn't mean I’m a professional. It might take longer since I’m steering. If you guys have somewhere to be at a certain time, I suggest you hurry!”

And then they’re running after the man, already on the move from their earlier endeavor. Shachi feels excitement burst through him despite the hellhole they’ve just been in. It feels like it’s been forever, but finally, there’s some progress.

He texts the group chat the update on their end, feet pounding hard against the pavement before it melts into the soft sand of the harbor. It’s there that he sees a message from the others that makes his stomach drop. “Shit,” he curses, shaking his head. 

Things could only go wrong for them, huh?

\---

_Dod Island, 5:52 PM_

_Doflamingo’s Study_

“Everybody’ll die, sooner or later,” Doflamingo says, leering at the still body of Law behind Luffy. “It’s elementary.”  
  


The teen doesn’t respond to his taunts. Law wasn’t dead, the idiot. Luffy just had to play his part and pretend like he was for the moment.

Doflamingo sees his defiance and frowns. He tries a different tactic. “Law, that idiot, he died so miserably.”

Trebol bobs his head, agreeing. “Oh, Law, he shouldn’t have messed with us…”

Luffy doesn’t have time to listen to their bullshit. He kicks himself into motion.

He charges, hands drawn into painful fists. “Doflamingo! If I just kick your ass, then everything will be okay!”

“I was trying to suggest you can’t do that!” The blonde opens his arms, bracing himself for the onslaught. Luffy takes the open shot, striking the man’s chest with a sharp slap of bone on muscle. Then his eyes go wide when the blonde clutches his forearms.

He fell right in his trap.

Trebol hooks a right jab onto his nose, making him see stars. He tumbles backwards, body limp and jerky. He crashes into something hard, and it’s the same rock from before. Luffy takes a minute to peel his eyes open, taking in the blonde charging him, taking in Law sprawled in front of him. Doflamingo seems to have no qualms for the obstacle, about to step over the slumped form to get to Luffy. 

“Go to hell,” Doflamingo sneers, bringing back a bruised fist, “together with Law!”

Luffy smirks. All according to plan.

Doflamingo doesn’t have a chance to react, because Law’s right there under him. The man’s sword found his hand again, and one one swift motion, he sits up, points the blade at the expanse of toned chest above him, and shoves _deep_. It happens so quickly, it’s as though it were practiced. The sword pierces without resistance, and blood gushes generously from the stab wound, dotting Law’s face, his torso, his pants.

“You’re the one that’ll perish, Doflamingo!” Law grits, twisting his sword. Doflamingo curses colorfully, making grabbing motions at the blade protruding through him. He tries to speak, but blood spills from his lips and trickles in little rivulets down his throat.

“ _Go!_ ” Luffy screams out helplessly from behind him, watching the scene unfold. If anyone could put this all to an end, it was him. God, it had to be.

Trebol stood frozen to his spot from behind the blonde. “Law! How are you still alive?”

Law grunts and shifts slightly. A thick pack falls from his back, bullet holes riddled in it, and he swiftly kicks it out of the way. “Bulletproof backing,” he says, turning to Doflamingo with a devilish smile that set even Luffy on edge. “You taught me that, to always watch my back. Remember?” He stands slowly, blade still embedded deep into Doflamingo, and the blonde’s efforts to take it out were weakening by the word. “How ironic that I use that advice for this moment, for this attack.”

It was a stroke of genius on Law’s part, this entire plan, and if Law didn't know Doflamingo to be the predictable, sly fucker he was, it wouldn’t have gone this smoothly. How he thought of a plan and put it into work while getting _shot at_ was beyond Luffy. From imploring the revolutionaries around him to find and return his blade, to Luffy attacking Doflamingo so he was hovering over Law, everything was preordained.

If not for Law, things would’ve surely taken a turn for the worst. 

That, and if the Revolutionaries didn’t help. 

Luffy nods over to them, crouching behind the shadows of the big rock. A few of them, Bea included, gives him an acknowledging thumbs up. They’re there, whenever you need them, the motion seemed to say.

He feels a calm wash over him at that, and then turns back to his lover, whose sword was now hilt deep in Doflamingo’s chest. The blonde gargles up blood, plays with it in his mouth, then spits it up into Law’s face. The surgeon dodges the mess, face crumpling in disgust, then looks down at Doflamingo with a dark scowl.

Doflamingo isn’t one to take shit and leave things be. Luffy knows this. Law knows this. So when he reaches out and grabs Law by the face with a single hand, Luffy isn’t too sure why he’s shocked. Maybe he thought the stab wound would be it for him. Guess he was too optimistic.

Then he’s reminded that they’re dealing with a killer. Optimism was naivety on his part.

“I hope you realize what you’ve done,” Doflamingo growls angrily, fingers tightening around the man’s head.

“It’s no use,” Law grunts around the palm, “even if you kill me, it’s too late for you to-”

“I won’t let you get away with this, Law!” The blonde raises curled knuckles, ready to strike when Law’s so close, too close, and no thank you, Luffy doesn’t want to see that. 

He’s on his feet and running before his thoughts can catch up with his actions, a feat that’s been happening a lot as of late. Luffy runs up behind Law, twists out from behind him, then lashes out a foot into Doflamingo’s stomach. The man caves as the wind is knocked out of him and flies back, sliding languidly off of Law’s blade and crashing into a mess of broken debris. 

Trbeol’s voice is fraught with concern as he calls out to his comrade. “Doffy! Are you alright?”

When he doesn’t respond right away, Trebol’s voice takes on a whole new level of worry. “...This can’t be happening...”

“You jerk-” Luffy’s still angry, still so fucking angry. How dare he do this to Law, especially when he wasn’t here, how fucking _dare-_

“Wait, Luffy,” Law pants from behind him, on the floor. The teen pauses at the conviction behind his voice, and turns to Law. He struggles on the floor, obviously in pain, and tries to get up, but to no avail. The man opts to crawl towards Doflamingo instead. Luffy rushes to his side, slinging an arm across his shoulders, and Law leans into it heavily, not bothering to hide his need for dependence. Something in Luffy breaks at his honesty.

“Law...” he whispers, and the man holds onto him tighter. He knows, he knows.

The surgeon pushes himself onto his feet with Luffy’s help. “That fucking bastard-”

“Hey, don’t be hasty,” Luffy worries, brows drawn together. “Are you sure you can move?”

Law shakes off the words, coming fully to his feet. “That bastard is _my_ responsibility.”

Luffy nods slowly, he gets it.

Corazon.

The thought of his late father seems to give Law the fuel he needs to get up. He grips his sword in his one good hand, his left, and points it at Doflamingo. The blonde’s on his back, exhausted, a hand over his eyes, and yeah, he’d better be ashamed to look at them.

The fucker.

Law comes closer, Kikoku’s tip hovering just over his neck. “It’s over, Doflamingo.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for your support! Until the next~
> 
> P.S. so!!! the newest!!! op opening!! HOLY SHIT ITS SO GOOD??!! The visuals?? The song?? The sCENE WITH LAW AND LUFFY AND KIDD YOU GUYS I REWATCHED THAT SO MANY TIMES ITS SO CUTE I DIEDDD YOU GUYSSSS. Theres so many spoilers for anime onlys but iM STILL STUCK ON THOSE THREE HOLY FUCK.  
> P.P.S. also, i’ve been reading a lot of ff and rereading a lot of ff lately. So uh. *kinda* Explains why I was gone for over a week haha...


	37. Foolish Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, they all make it to the hallway, out of harm’s way. The group thinks it’s a miracle. Sanji thinks the opposite.
> 
> Zoro lost an eye for fuck’s sake. 
> 
> And it’s all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wanna know a fun fact? I never really shipped zosan until i read ‘memories’ by stark_black a few months back and ive been missing out (yes i still think and talk about that ff bc holy shit. I recently finished phoenix, the sequel, and im just in shock and SO obsessed). That ff is what also got me into kiddlaw. just. that ff. I can’t stress enough. pls read it if u havent already.

\---

**37\. Foolish Puppet**

\---

_Dod Island, 6:01 PM_

_The Main Factory_

Somehow, they all make it to the hallway, out of harm’s way. The group thinks it’s a miracle. Sanji thinks the opposite.

Zoro lost an _eye_ for fuck’s sake. 

And it’s all his fault.

Ivankov and Koala left them to run after Caesar, who was steadily getting closer and closer to the exit. Inazuma stayed behind out of mild curiosity- Sanji could feel the man’s eyes on his back as he fretted over Zoro. Marco stayed as well, proclaiming himself as a doctor. An out of practice doctor, but one nevertheless.

Whatever worked. Sanji wasn’t picky. Zoro needed medical attention, and needed it _now_.

Marco barked orders at them, to give him space, to lay Zoro on his back, to tear off a clean part of their shirt to use as a gauze, and fuck, Sanji’s hands wouldn’t shaking as he slowly went to his shirt.

“Will he be okay?” he asks quietly, and Marco turns worried eyes on him.

“If I can at least put pressure on it to stop the bleeding,” he says then, nodding pointedly to where Sanji paused in ripping the fabric. Oh. Right.

Inazuma watches as the blonde tears at his shirt with a casual strength, and comes away with a fistful of fabric. “What happened?”

Marco takes the offered cotton and presses gently on Zoro’s eye. The man doesn’t even flinch. “A sword or something caught it,” was the simple explanation given by the green haired. “Don’t sweat it.”

Sanji feels a lump form in his throat at the words. Zoro didn’t want to put him on the spot.

The explanation seems to bode well with Inazuma, who sighs as he sips from his goblet. “Do you think you’ll be alright?”

He shrugs a shoulder, and Marco frowns down at him. “Don’t move. I just want to secure some shit down.”

Zoro relaxes slightly, but even Sanji could see the almost visible lines of tension in his body. He looks away, running both hands through his hair. Fucking hell. This had to be a joke.

“Okay, I’m done,” Marco backs away slowly to inspect his work. “I don’t have anything on hand to clean it out, so to be honest, that might get infected.”

“It’s fine,” Zoro grunts, standing. He tries to hide the wince from the movement, but Sanji catches it. God, he catches it.

“Zoro, I...” Sanji begins, at an utter loss for words. What can he say? He knows he shouldn’t chastise him after saving him, but damn it all, if Zoro wasn’t the most hard-headed person when it came to his safety. He could take care of _himself_ for fuck’s sake, this is why-

Strong arms wrap around Sanji’s lithe frame, bringing his thoughts to an abrupt halt. He jolts in Zoro’s arms, almost violently, and Zoro hugs him harder. “I’m glad you’re alright,” he whispers gruffly in his ears. Sanji’s knees damn near give out.

The blonde makes a soft noise in the back of his throat before relaxing and snaking his own arms around the swordsman, resting his head in the crook of his neck. “You fucking idiot.”

Zoro laughs weakly, but it ends in shuddering coughs. The blonde clutches harder at him, as if Zoro were a lifeline and he was drowning.

“I told you not to fucking do that shit, I _warned_ you, and you…” Sanji takes in a shaky breath, finishing on tendrils of broken air. “...you _promised_ me.”

“I know,” Zoro remembers solemnly. “But I did say that there was no guarantee I wouldn’t break it.”

“Fuck you,” he snarls, banging his head on the collarbone beneath him. “You always-” 

He adds on a long string of dark profanities in French, and Zoro doesn’t need to understand the language to understand the anguish and hurt behind the hissed words. 

“ _Now_ look what happened,” he says, returning to English, “I got so fucking scared and I just-”

“Sanji.”

“Do you have _any_ idea what I thought when you-”

_“Sanji.”_

“What?” the blonde cuts, frowning at the green haired. He curses the moisture in his eyes, but they trail down his face anyway. Sanji’s not a crier, not by a long shot, but Zoro made him do things and feel things that he never thought he could.

His breath fails him when Zoro reaches up with a rough hand and wipes at the tears on his cheeks, then meets his eyes. There seemed to be a thousand things he wanted to say at that moment, and Sanji found himself stunned into silence. 

Zoro holds his gaze steady. “I don’t regret this, either.”

And Sanji stares back in defiance, because fuck him and fuck his inability to just _listen to him_ , but regardless, there was this spark, this _something_ that was shared between them, and regardless of their onlookers, it made the blonde feel as light as a feather. He breaks the eye contact, staring at someplace over the man’s shoulder, and exhales roughly through his nose. Zoro was a pain in his ass, but Sanji couldn’t lie and say he absolutely hated it.

“Stop getting hurt, Zoro,” he mutters, stepping out of Zoro’s embrace. He admits that doing so was much easier to do in his head.

The green haired grins at him, and Sanji wonders how the hell he does it despite his injuries. “‘Zoro’?”

Sanji blinks stupidly at the man for a second, and then his face heats promptly. Usually it was him making a fuss about the use of their real names. For Zoro to do so said something, and Sanji wasn’t too sure what. “Damn it Marimo, now is _not_ the time.”

Zoro’s grin stretches even wider, and the blonde scowls out of frustration. “I fucking-” he swats at the man, who dances out of his way with a low chuckle. “God _damn_ it.”

As the two dancers fall easily back into their quarrelling routine, Marco and Inazuma watch on with sly smiles. “Are they...always like that?” the latter wonders, perplexed. It’s not long before they’ve drawn their respective weapons, and start going at each other with those.

Marco lets a wide smile stretch his lips. “I haven’t known them for all too long, but even I can say that yes. Yes, they are.”

A crash echoes from up the hallway, followed by yelling and telltale sounds of a struggle. The outside door gets flung open, dousing their surroundings in the natural light of the setting sun. The yelling reaches a fever pitch, but then it quiets, and a soft groan wavers through the hall. The men all exchange worried looks with each other. That can’t be good, could it?

The click-clack of running high heels begin to approach them then, and Sanji lets go of Zoro’s shirt and releases a breath of relief. There was only one pair of shoes tall enough to make that sound against the floor. 

“Hey,” Koala greets them with a wave, but falters when she sees the bloody mess on Zoro’s face. “Holy shit, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Zoro huffs, stepping away from Sanji’s poised leg, aimed at his stomach. “What’s happening with Caesar?”

If Koala was more concerned, she didn’t voice it. Instead, she cleared her throat. “Right. You wanna hear the good news first, or the bad news?”

“Good,” Sanji frowns slightly. He really couldn’t take any more bad news right now. 

“He’s finally subdued,” Koala juts her chin over to the still shadows in the distance. “Ivankov has him pinned to the ground right now, in handcuffs.”

The men all breath a relieved sigh simultaneously, and Koala laughs heartily. “It seems like that little stunt he pulled in Room R was the only thing he had up his sleeve. He’s nimble, I’ll give him that, but he has no speed to him.” 

“That’s good,” Marco says, “but then, what’s the bad news?”

The red headed woman’s laughter falters. “Well, I searched him thoroughly. And he doesn’t have Kidd’s key.”

Zoro raises a brow. “I mean, that’s not the worst news ever.”

“No, it’s not,” Koala agrees, “but it still throws yet another wrench in our plans.” She brings a hooked finger to her chin, deep in thought. “Since he doesn’t have it, and we’re honestly running out of time, Sabo’ll just have to go with that option.”

“And what option is ‘that’?” Sanji ventures as Koala pulls out her phone and quickly types out a message. Something about the tone of her words made him nervous.

When she finishes typing away at the screen, she clicks it off and smiles at him, a smile that promises nothing but trouble. “Let’s just say things are about to…heat up.”

Which meant nothing good. 

“Right now, it’s 6:05.” Koala tucks her phone away. “Poor Sabo, he’s been waiting for so long. But at least now he’ll have something to do.”

She starts a steady pace towards Caesar and Ivankov, motioning the others to follow. They comply, and soon arrive near the entrance of the hall, where the scientist lies silently under Ivankov’s weight. “Inazuma, do you mind staying back and giving Iva a hand with him?”

The dual colored man does a quick bow of the head. “Of course.” He moves to Ivankov, and they begin to converse in low tones about their next move.

Koala turns to the remaining men. “Us on the other hand, we’ve got to start heading to the base.”

“Will everything be okay if we do that?” Marco worries. “The factory isn’t totally destroyed yet.”

“It’ll be fine,” she waves her phone for emphasis. “I let our soldiers know to finish the job themselves.”

Sanji was fine with that. Less shit for them to do. But that’s not where his concern lay. He glances over to Zoro, whose breath was starting to hollow, beads of perspiration forming on his forehead. He did not look to be in the mood for anything except for a bed. 

“Can we take a short break, at least?” Sanji volunteers. “We’ve done nothing but wreck shit and put ourselves in harm’s way for the last hour.” Koala purses her lips, but then her eyes slide over to Zoro, and she sighs.

“Let’s head out to the beach,” she relents. “Ten minutes. Then we’re on the move.”

“Great,” the blonde dancer grins. “Any hope we can get Zoro some medical attention?”

“Oi,” the green haired starts dangerously, but Koala cuts him off.

“Yeah, gimme a min,” she murmurs, heading towards the exit, nose in her phone. “You three, follow. Iva! Inazuma!”

The two men glance up at the same time at their names. Koala gives them a half salute over her shoulder. “Good luck.”

Inazuma nods. “Of course.”

“VYou too, Koala,” Ivankov returns with a wave, and then she’s out the exit, her entourage not too far behind.

\---

_Dod Island, 6:03 PM_

_Inside the Meeting Room_

“Any update?” Kidd asks tiredly as Sabo flickers through his phone. “If there isn’t one, I’m close to breaking out of this damn cage myself.”

“I thought you were against the idea of breaking out,” Sabo hums as he eyes his notifications. Nothing. “What brought about the change of heart?”

The red head turns in his chains, staring at him point-blank. “You’re kidding, right?”

Sabo lifts a brow. “No?”

“Who was the one who snuck in here promising to bail me out in the first place?” Kidd sighs and crosses his right hand over his chest as he lays against the barred metal. “It was a near suicidal move on your part, but I’d be a madman not to have some type of hope.”

Sabo exhales through his nose with a quirk of the lips. “I suppose.” Then, his phone lights up then. A message from Koala. 

He opens it frantically, mouth spreading into a grin at the prospect of finally getting Kidd’s key, busting him out of here, and then-

His smile drops. There’s no key.

“There’s no key,” Sabo announces. “She didn’t find it on Caesar.”

“What the hell?” Kidd snarls. “Where is it then?”

The blonde chews the inside of his lip. If it wasn’t on Caesar, then maybe Kaido has it? But figuring _that_ out was just asking for him to get killed. Not to mention, they weren’t even sure if a key even existed in the first place.

The red head seems to hear his thoughts, and voices them. “So how the fuck am I supposed to get out of here?”

The blonde continues down the message she sent him, and he felt the blood drain ever so slightly from his face. “It looks like I’ll have to use my last resort.”

“Which is?” Kidd presses impatiently.

Sabo reaches into his jacket and slowly but carefully brings out a small grenade. He turns over the green tangerine-sized sphere in his hands, feeling its ridges and testing its weight. Each of the Revolutionaries was given a weapon of their choice, forced upon them by Koala. Though he wasn’t the fondest of weapons, and preferred to use his bare hands like Koala, or even his trusty pipe, she had pushed this onto him ‘just in case.’

Now, it certainly seemed to be ‘the case’.

“Get back as far as you can,” Sabo orders. “This is a mini one, but it still has a lot of firepower.”

“Hold on a damn minute,” Kidd frowns at the explosive in his hands. “Didn’t you say earlier that this shit would probably get Kaido’s attention?”

“Yes.”

Kidd nearly chokes. “What the- and you’re just gonna use it?”

“We’re not left with much of a choice, now are we?” Sabo retorts, fingers curling around the small object. “You think I _want_ that guy to come back down here?”

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “It’s either I do this and we bust our ass to get out of here quickly, or you stay here and be his little plaything until he gets bored and kills you. What do you say?”

Kidd snorts. “Can’t say shit. You don’t leave me with much of a choice.”

“That’s because there isn’t one, smartass.”

The red head cracks a small smile at him, then begins dragging his body off to the other side of the cage. The light air from earlier bursts as reality sets in. Sabo watches him with sullen features. It’s a sorry sight, watching a man with one arm struggle to move. 

Kidd makes it to the other side of his confines in record time, putting about fifteen feet of space between himself and the blonde. “Is this far enough?”

“Nowhere close,” Sabo murmurs. “Just grit your teeth, okay?”

When Sabo wraps his index finger around the soft curve of the safety ring, there’s a flash of terror that goes through Kidd’s eyes. Poor guy. Nothing he could do about that. He throws him an apologetic glance before he rips the pin from the grenade and hurls it toward the side of the iron encasement.

Then he takes a dive for cover himself. He had about four seconds to do so.

The explosion that followed was loud enough to leave his ears ringing and skin flaring from heat. It stole the moisture from his throat and left him coughing. He squinted up at the ball of swirling frame, bringing up a hand to shield himself from its luminosity.

They had to hurry. This was sure to alert everyone within the _building_ , let alone just Kaido.

\---

_Dod Island, 5:57 PM_

_Doflamingo’s Study_

“Law! What the _hell_ are you doing to Doffy?” Trebol trembles, stomping over to the pair, clearly distraught at the turn of events.

Luffy’s not about to let him have his way.

He brings up a leg and shoves it deep into the folds of fat on Trebol’s stomach, effectively stopping his forward parade. He tries not to convulse with disgust as the snot from Trebol’s nose pendulates dangerously close to him.

“Don’t get in his way,” the teen straightens, snarling. When Trebol seemed to be down and out for the moment, Luffy returned to Law, who was watching the blonde below him steadily. He can’t see Law’s face, but he can feel the emotions behind his words as clear as day.

“You just...” he exhales, shoulders relaxing, “gathered up people who were convenient for you and called it a family. And your biological younger brother, Corazon-” he chokes on the name, but quickly regains his composure. Luffy sees through the toughness, to the anger, to the grief. 

“He tried to stop your rampage,” Law continues, voice hardening with each word, “and you fucking killed him.”

A small smile slips onto Doflamingo’s face. He lets his hand come to rest at his side as he takes in Law through his red lenses.

“Corazon was too kind-hearted to end it all,” the surgeon says quietly, the threat all too imminent in his voice. He pushes the blade closer to the blonde’s face. “But I could.”

Luffy feels his stomach drop at the words. He knew Law was changing, some internal clockwork slowly shifting, but this…certainly wasn’t what he expected. 

Or was he just blind, and this was how Law’s always been?

“I bet,” Doflamingo chuckles, the sound is grating to Luffy’s ears. “You’re the same as me.”

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Law brushes off, pushing his sword with more intent into Doflamingo’s chest.

The action doesn’t faze the blonde. “Law, I have something to say that’s as evil as you think I am.” He grins, then, big and wide. “Corazon was a drag and an eyesore to me. He started to have this cheesy sense of justice, and let out his worthless feelings on ears that didn’t care for it.”

The words were finally hitting close to home. Law’s grip on his sword began to shake.

“He was an incompetent man.”

Law grits his head and lowers his chin, and Luffy wants to reach out and hold him. He almost looked defeated.

“When I killed him that day, it was a great load off my mind-” 

Luffy watches the next scene in slow motion. Law shoves the sharp metal down, right between the bones in Doflamingo’s right rib cage. Then he does it again. And again. “Go to _hell_ , demon!” He seemed to be letting out years of pent up anger and rage down upon the blonde. It teetered on inhumane, but Luffy didn’t find even a sliver of sympathy for Doflamingo.

Soon, there’s a plethora of little red slits decorating the man’s torso, paired with a good kick or two for good measure. Obscene amounts of blood ran from the injuries, forming a little puddle underneath the blonde. It’s almost too gory to be real- how could a human have so much blood outside of their body and still be alive? Luffy averts his eyes from the sight, chewing carefully on his bottom lip.

Doflamingo chokes on a mouthful of liquid, the thick of it gurgling up and carving dark rivers down his neck. When he inhales, it’s a wet breath, and when he exhales, he does so with red engraved in his teeth and embedded in his cracked lips.

“Doffy!” Trebol cries out, voice wavering with unshed tears.

And then Doflamingo stops moving.

Law removes his sword from its final resting place in his torso and stumbles backwards on unsteady feet. The loss of blood and the pain must’ve finally got to him. It’s a miracle he was able to move in the first place, let alone withstand the pain for so long. His foot catches a rock and he tumbles to the floor ungracefully. Luffy darts over to his side, and he’s just able to catch his head before it collides nastily with the carpet.

“Law...” he breathes softly, taking in the battered state of the other. His heart hurt taking in the bruises, scratches, dried patches of blood, the loss of movement in a limb, and...fuck, _fuck_. Law was closing his eyes. He wasn’t no doctor, but even he knew that couldn’t be good. “Hey, stay with me!”

At the sound of his voice, Law wrenches open his beautiful grey eyes, those flickers of gold prevalent even now, and smiles assuringly. “Oh, Luffy,” he murmurs, as though remembering he was there. “You don’t have to worry about me. More importantly, how’s Doflamingo..?”

As if on cue, Luffy felt chills all throughout his body. He turns expecting the worst, and it’s exactly that.

The worst.

Doflamingo staggers towards them, his signature smile replaced with a dark frown.

“That’s our Doffy!” Trebol cheers as the blonde comes to a stop just short of the two on the ground.

Luffy brings himself to his feet, arms poised to take on whatever else Doflamingo had to throw. “Bring it on, bastard! You don’t-”

“You can stay out of his way!” the snot man grabs Luffy by the shirt from behind, choking off his next taunts, and throws him to the floor off to the side. Luffy’s shoulder connects on a piece of shattered glass, and a hurtling scream bubbles its way out of his throat. The sharp object dug deep into flesh and skin alike, and it hurt like a mother.

_Fuck_ , it hurt. _Everything_ hurt. 

His shoulder was beginning to throb violently from the protrusion, and he’s pretty sure it was bruised beyond relief from being landed on so many damn times. He sits up in a pain induced haze, removing the debris with a soft grunt as he faces Law.

The surgeon was a bloody thing, clothes tarnished and dirtied, and he’s surely beyond exhausted at this point. But he was still alive, and that’s all that mattered.

Doflamingo peers down at Law with a growl. “I can stop your breath at least.” He raises a single leg, bent at the knee, and positions it over Law’s exposed chest. Then, he starts to bring his heel down.

Luffy can’t seem to wonder where his bursts of energy come from. Maybe it’s from Law being in danger. It just lights this fire under his ass, blessing his muscles with enough strength to just go on a little longer, and he takes it, takes it and fucking _runs_.

He’s up in a flash, his own foot catching Doflamingo’s before it can go down any further. Below him, Law covers his eyes, defeated curses flowing from his tongue. The air is thick with tension. Suffocating, even.

Doflamingo breaks it first. “How dare you stop me?”

Luffy meets his eyes with a glare full of such animosity it almost feels unnatural. Every fiber in his body was on the absolute edge. How dare he stop him? Was the blonde okay in the head?

One look at Law was all the explanation the man needed.

Doflamingo removes his foot ever so slightly from his own. “I was just looking to smash up Law’s head!”

He tries again, but this time, Luffy switches up his angle. He whips his leg around and connects with Doflamingo’s ankle, throwing him off balance. The blonde topples a bit helplessly, gravity having overtaken him. On his descent, Luffy steps over Law to grab a fistfull of his shirt and bring him close to his face.

“You’re out of your goddamn mind if you think you’re _stepping_ on him,” he grits, all sense of fear beyond him. He didn’t even sound like himself. He didn’t feel like himself. What he felt was anger at its purest form, raging throughout his being and clouding his mind.

He twists the fabric in his hands a little more, making sure Doflamingo could feel the brunt of it all. This fucker, this sick _fucker_. God, Luffy felt bile rise in the back of his throat. 

All because of him…

Thick knuckles kiss his cheek roughly, and he’s thrown off to the side, away from Doflamingo. He rolls a few times before getting himself up on shaky legs, glaring at his attacker. Luffy rubs his cheek, licking the blood on the inside. “I nearly forgot you were here.”

Trebol grins and glides towards him. “Really? That makes me sad.”

Luffy looks past him to Doflamingo, who was standing as well and advancing on Law again. Soon, the man would reach him, and Luffy would be helpless against anything he would do. “Move! I don’t have time to deal with you right now!” he yells, breaking into a run to dart past the man.

“I don’t think so!” he reaches out as the teen tries to pass him, latching Luffy’s arm with an unbelievably sticky grip. He pulls roughly, sending Luffy’s legs flying out from under him. The younger cries out as nails dig relentlessly into his skin, arm twisted at an awkward angle. Trebol grabs his other arm with a firm hand, and soon, Luffy’s back is pressed against Trebol’s chest. No matter how much he thrashed, the man didn’t loosen his hold on him.

“You idiot,” he chuckled in Luffy’s ear. “Don’t think a weakling like you can beat Doffy!”

He kicked backwards hard, on a shin. “Damn it! Let _go_ of me you bastard!”

The snot man threw back his head and laughed. “Just wait here struggling! We’ll kill you in turn! First...” he looked up to where Doflamingo stood over the surgeon on the floor. “Law. We’ll start with you.”

Luffy felt as though his head was going to explode. 

“Doffy, I’ll stall this one,” Trebol continues. “Crush Law’s head while you have the chance.”

The blonde grunts and wipes blood from his lower lip. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m well aware.”

“ _Hey!_ Don’t do it Doflamingo!” Luffy yells violently, arms flexing against his captor. “Fight _me!_ Law can’t even move a millimeter right now!”

The blonde stops just short of Law, who manages a grin up at him. “Asshole,” he seethes, “you never change, do you? You or your band of executive idiots.”

Trebol makes a disbelieving, offended sound from behind Luffy. “Did you just call us executives _idiots?_ ” 

Doflamingo doesn’t crack a smile. “Seems like you can still talk.”

“I could say the same for you.”

Trebol growls low in his throat. “Stop speaking to Doffy like that, Law. I’m warning you.”

Luffy watches Law carefully, how his chest goes up and down with some effort, how his eyes shine in the waning sunlight, how his body twitches with pain and unseen bruises. Then his gaze flickers over to Luffy, then to the man behind him.

Then Luffy gets hit with understanding.

“Why not?” Law continues from his spot on the ground. “Doflamingo’s own ambition is everything to him, anyway. He doesn’t give a damn about you or the Family!”

Trebol was beginning to shake. “What- _What did you say?!_ ”

“How pathetic,” Law narrows his eyes, and at this point Luffy thinks he’s laying it on extra thick just for kicks, but when he sees how Trebol reacts, it’s just perfect. “To me, even you, who acts like the Chief of Staff, only look like Doflamingo’s foolish puppet.”

“ _Foolish puppet?!_ ” Luffy found himself getting tossed to the side, forgotten as the snot man makes a beeline for Law in a blind rage. “I won’t forgive you-”

Doflamingo turns to scowl at his subordinate. “Hey! Don’t fall for it, Trebol!”

“What can he even do in these circumstances?!” Trebol sneers, coming even closer to Law than Doflamingo was. Luffy wanted nothing more than to pummel the both of them into the ground, but Law had something up his sleeve yet again, he just knew.

And he also knew that this was his last attack. The unmistakable conviction in Law’s eyes carried a sense of finality. Whatever happened next, it would be up to Luffy to finish.

It’s a responsibility that makes his stomach fall.

Trebol practically towers over Law at this point, a hand raised ready to strike. In a blur of red and brown, the surgeon sits up quickly, darting out of the way of the man’s arm and raising his two own above his head. Despite Law’s broken arm, and despite the protests that spilled rampantly from Luffy’s lips, his sword shone bright in the light before it was brought down heavily across Trebol’s chest.

Blood burst forth from the thick gash. The man’s screams of pain, however, were drowned out by the sound of an explosion in the distance. It rattles through the room with big, shuddering vibrations. Luffy frowns at the far wall- where the origin of the blast seemed to come from- as he tries and fails to steady himself on his feet. What the hell was that?

Almost at the same time, a smokescreen rises, hiding the fiasco from his vision. Luffy coughs as the gas fills his lungs, eyes teary. He didn’t know what was going on, but he needed to get to Law. The man couldn’t possibly move anymore. The teen briefly imagined possible scenes that could await him with the smoke cleared. None of them were good. He quickly chased the thoughts from his mind.

“Luffy! _Lu-_ hey, what the-”

It takes the teen an entire thirty seconds to get himself together enough to realize that was Law’s voice. “Law! Law, where are you?”

A rough hand snakes around his waist, pulling him backwards. He thrashes in the grip, and his fists connect with something soft but firm. A soft grunt sounds from behind him, giving Luffy pause. Now that, that was not Law.

That was a woman.

The arm releases him, and he turns, coming face to face with Bea, who was rubbing her thigh sheepishly. “Hey.”

Relief flooded through him hot and heavy. “Oh my god, Bea, it was just you. I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t sweat it,” she says with a smile. “I would freak out too.”

Luffy glances around at their surroundings, smokescreen still thick and concealing their location. He was behind the rock he saw the Revolutionaries hiding behind before. He frowns slightly. “What the hell just happened? Was there an explosion?”

“Yes,” Bea answers, “but not here. It happened in the Meeting Room. That was probably Sabo.”

“ _Sabo?_ ” he sputters. “What in the world..?”

Bea shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. I just used the sound as an excuse to get that smokescreen up.” Her gaze falls to the man beside her. “...It seemed like you needed it, anyway.”

Luffy followed her gaze and spots Law, who was laying on the ground, still and exhausted. Thick blood oozed from new and old injuries alike, and his breathing was shallow. Revolutionaries wasted no time swarming down upon him, administering what aid they could. The sight made everything within Luffy chill several degrees. It was something that was sure to come back and haunt him in his dreams.

“Yeah,” Luffy agrees, swallowing thickly. “We did.”

A roar erupts through the air then, a loud and dangerous thing, full of promised violence. Luffy’s head snaps up at the noise, and then meets Bea’s gaze. 

“I had some of our soldiers go get Trebol,” she explains quickly. “Law took him down in that one attack.”

Luffy nods, suddenly feeling sick. “So that groaning just now was-”

“Doflamingo,” she finishes, expression hard. 

“How the hell that bastard is still alive despite getting stabbed so many times is beyond me.”

Bea searches the waning clouds with knowing eyes. “I think he’s reaching his limit. He’s more hurt than he lets on.”

Luffy follows her gaze, seeing nothing, saying nothing. Bea continues. “Now, it’s just to push him past that limit.”

“I see,” the teen mutters, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He was in pain everywhere, and honestly, he wanted nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep for a week. And maybe hit the studio. And then eat some meat- lots of it.

Bea turns to him, worried, obviously catching some of his thoughts. “We know how important this is to you two, so we won’t interfere until it’s to handcuff him. But you’re hurt, Luffy. I’d be blind not to see it. If anything goes awry before he goes down, then we’re stepping in to finish this.”

“Thank you,” Luffy says, standing. “I appreciate it.”

He stretches his limbs, ignores the cries of help his muscles give, and then steps out from behind the rock. Doflamingo stands in the center of the room, leaning heavily on his desk. His chest was more red than tan, and his glasses were starting to finally, finally break. He looked haggard and ragged and helpless, and it was enough to put a victorious smile on his face.

Law had truly done a number on him.

Now, it was Luffy’s turn to end it.

The smoke from the diversion ebbed away, and somewhere along the line, a fire had started. It trickled around the perimeter of the room and formed a lopsided ring of sorts for the pair to fight in.

Luffy faces Doflamingo’s teetering form with his fists raised offensively. “You’re done, Doflamingo. For good this time.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Seems like all this fighting is coming to a close, eh? :) Until the next!
> 
> P.S. im about to start another ff!! It’ll be short drabbles of story ideas i have for gay one piece ships haha. Maybe one day in the future ill expand on any one of them, but for now, theres a lot in my head i just wanna get down on. Angst/drama is my favorite thing to write so i’ll mostly go with that, but that doesn't mean other genres wont be explored. Also, some of them will be WEIRD. Just a heads up.


	38. Sorely Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you think this’ll solve all your problems,” Doflamingo huffs, clutching at the stab wounds at his chest, “then you’re sorely mistaken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: we’re so close to the forties yall. And...6000!! Hits!! Im so grateful for you all, sincerely, from the bottom of my <3

\---

**38\. Sorely Mistaken**

\---

_Dod Island, 6:06 PM_

_Inside the Meeting Room_

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ”

“Get a _move on_ Kidd!”

The red head shoots him a glare. “Ya think I’m not trying? My legs are on fire man, fuck off!”

Sabo blows out cool air through his teeth but turns forward again, feet pounding against the dirt floor. 

Though the explosion had alerted nearly every living being within a mile radius, it did successfully break open Kidd’s cage. After some careful searching for injuries- well, anything more extensive than what he already had- Sabo hauled the red head to his feet and started running. Within just a few minutes, they were out of the cage, out of the Meeting Room, and were headed towards the front of the Base. There hasn’t been a sound from Kaido, which was strange to say the least, but Sabo just took it as their luck and continued forth.

Kidd wasn’t in the best shape ever, but he would have to suck it up and deal with it. His entire left side was tinted red with heat, clothes partially burned off from the blast. It seemed painful, but the man clenched his teeth and kept moving. His tenacity was astounding, really. Despite everything that happened to him, he still had the strength to push on. He earned Sabo’s respect for that one.

The blonde wrenched open the metal front doors with a low grunt, and held the door open wide enough for Kidd to hobble through.

“What a gentleman,” the red head drawls sarcastically, limping through the opening.

Sabo chuckles. “If you’re cracking jokes, then you’re more fine than you let on.”

The blonde closed the door behind them and breathed in sweet fresh air. It’s felt like forever since he’d last seen the open skies, felt the salty breeze. He basked in the peace for all of a moment, because then the reality of the situation hit him again, and the need to move grips his body. Getting as far away from Kaido and any other suspecting eye was priority. If they could at least get to the beach, to the sea, then their odds of escaping would increase. Not significantly, but enough to let Sabo relax a little.

“It’s a little over ten minutes to the beach,” Sabo says, bringing his eyes back to Kidd. His skin took on a pallid tone, and it looked like he was swaying on his feet. The blonde rushes to his side immediately. “Hey, stay with me here!”

Kidd coughed lightly as the supporting hand wraps around his waist. “I’m just a little lightheaded, that’s all.”

Sabo makes a face and takes in his appearance again. “You look about one foot in the grave.”

That earns him a snort. “If I’m being completely honest, I feel that way too.”

Sabo sighs. “Come on, I’ll help you walk. If you wanna see any medical attention, you’re gonna wanna get out of here first.”

Kidd wastes no time leaning into the support heavily. The blonde adjusts under his weight before trudging forward. With his free hand, he updates the group chat on his situation with the explosion and how he was headed to the beach with Kidd. He also heavily hinted at the fact that they may or may not have gotten Kaido’s attention. Just in case they were never heard from again. The group would know why.

“Let’s get to the beach,” Sabo grunts, pushing past foliage. “I’m sure we can find some sort of help there.”

Kidd nods silently, channeling all of his energy into walking instead of talking. 

\---

_Dod Beach, 6:15 PM_

_Off the Shore_

Shachi wanted to pace the small space of the boat’s cabin, but knew it wouldn’t do him any good. He instead settled for tapping his heel against the floor with sharp, jerky movements. “Franky,” he said for what felt like the seventh time that trip, “how much farther?”

The blue haired helmsman turned to give an answer when Kuma held up a hand. “You should focus. I will attend to him,” he says quietly.

Franky gives one of his Franky-esqe shouts of agreement, then turns back to the rolling waves of the sea. Kuma fixes the red head with a blank stare. “Shachi,” he begins evenly, “is the text from Sabo that bothersome?”

“I mean, yeah!” He ran a frantic hand through his hair. “How could it not? He said that Kaido could be- he could be after them! I’m scared shitless for what we’re about to get into on this island!”

“Sabo is a smart man,” the larger man assured. “He is Number Two for good reason.”

Shachi didn’t have a reason to doubt the validity of his statement, so he took it and tried to calm down. Tried to. “Well, how much longer until we reach the island?”

Penguin raised a brow at him. “It hasn’t even been ten minutes since we’ve left Mard Harbor, you know.”

Kuma hums and sits back in his seat. “It’ll be another five minutes or so.”

“ _Five minutes?!_ ” the trio cries out. Bepo shakes his head violently. “Wait wait wait, I thought it took _thirty!_ ”

“It would’ve. However...” Kuma glanced out of a window, to where water was thrown back behind them in its haste to move out of the way of the boat. “This is Franky’s boat.”

“What does that have anything to do with it?” Shachi pressed.

The Revolutionary gave him a small smile. “Franky isn’t really known for his helmsman skills. He’s much more known for his skills as a shipwright. He always tinkers around with boats for his ‘projects’.” 

“Oh god, don’t tell me,” Bepo moaned, bringing a hand to rest over his eyes. “Is this boat one of his _projects_ ? _Please_ don’t tell me this is a death trap.”

“I better not hear you guys shit talking my baby back there!” Franky yells over the roar of the water. “She runs like a pro!”

Penguin huffed out air through his nose. “So you’re saying he’s made some...adjustments to this boat that lets us get there faster?”

Kuma nodded. “Yes.”

“Then why the hell didn’t we use him in the first place?” Shachi questions.

“Well,” the large man begins, “Franky’s projects aren’t quite...”

As if on cue, the entire boat tilts haphazardly to the left, and Shachi has to hold onto the sides of his chair for dear life. Nausea slapped him senseless as his center of balance was thrown off kilter. He was still reeling as the boat slammed back down to normality, mind swimming with the fishes. Had he not grabbed onto something, the momentum would’ve folded his body into a human pretzel. Magical laughter trickles down from the captain’s area, and Franky waves a hand over his shoulder.

“We’re going faster this final stretch! Hold on _super_ tight, fellas!”

Shachi’s narrowed eyes met Kuma’s own, and he was more than a little stunned to find humor in them. It was a new look for such a stoic man. But not the right moment.

Definitely not the right moment.

“Fuck you,” he curses good-naturedly. Kuma only smiles softly as he finds a bolted down piece of furniture to hang onto, bracing himself for another crashing wave.

\---

_Dod Island, 6:10 PM_

_Doflamingo’s Study_

The blonde makes a face and hacks up a disgusting amount of blood. He turns to his desk to paint it in the fluid. Luffy almost gags watching, but he resists the urge and readies his fists. He couldn’t let his guard down.

Doflamingo inhales with a shuddering breath and turns, fixing him with a glare through the broken rims of his glasses. There’s a fiery ferocity in his eyes that makes Luffy’s gut twist in foreboding.

“If you think this’ll solve all your problems,” Doflamingo huffs, clutching at the stab wounds at his chest, “then you’re _sorely_ mistaken.”

He gives Luffy one final smirk. “You don’t know my nephew.” 

Luffy isn’t given the chance to respond before the man slowly collapses against the desk and falls to the floor with a loud thud. All of his pent up energy, just ready to be thrown at the blonde in the form of punches and kicks, was released in the form of a shuddering exhale. He didn’t have to do anything, Law had taken him down. Doflamingo was just putting up a front and spewing bullshit in his last seconds of consciousness. Thank god. Thank _god_.

A tiny, tiny voice in the back of his head told him to be wary of Doflamingo’s words. 

He takes that voice and exterminates it.

Revolutionaries swarmed upon the still body without delay, swiftly placing him in handcuffs and restraining his limbs from moving. Bea padded up behind Luffy and placed a hand between his shoulder blades. “You guys did it,” she says with a grin. “You two really took them down.”

Luffy gulped as he watched the soldiers work on the blonde, who had passed out from blood loss. “Nearly got our asses handed to us,” he murmurs.

“Multiple times,” Bea chuckled humorlessly. “Scared me for a moment there.”

Luffy nodded. He knew. “How’s Law?”

Bea jerked her head back to the area behind the rock. “Well, he has a broken arm, bruises and scars everywhere, and just enough blood loss to make our medical team worry.” She raises a brow. “How do you think?”

He purses his lips. “Alright. He’s bad. Is there anything you guys can do?”

“We’re working on him,” she assures. Her dark eyes run up and down his body. “But honestly? You should worry about yourself, too. You look like absolute shit. Let our team take a look at you real quick-”

Luffy shakes his head. “I appreciate it, but no. I’m fine. You should focus on-”

“Luffy, god damn it, let them look at your injuries.”

Luffy’s heart jumps into his throat at the familiar voice. “Law.” He runs from Bea and sinks to his knees beside the surgeon. Revolutionaries part to make room for him, and Luffy takes a hold of his hand. “How do you feel?”

The man gives him a smile, and fuck, it makes butterflies swarm in his stomach. “I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”

The teen decides to ignore the implications behind those words and instead brings the back of his hand to his forehead. “You scared the shit out of me,” he whispers.

Law frowns slightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“You promised me nothing would happen to you.”

The older man pauses at his words, pain filling his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Luffy shakes his head and brings his palm to his lips, kissing hoarsely. He decides to not dwell on it too much. His head pounded like a bitch anyway, and his entire body was laced with pain. “It’s okay. Don’t apologize. Instead...”

He brings his gaze to meet Law’s, raw and full of emotion. Luffy meets it with just as much intensity. “You make this up to me long and slow later, okay?” 

A revolutionary beside him gasps slightly and covers her mouth with a hand, blushing. Law blinks at him dumbly for a full ten seconds before his face turns a deep scarlet. “Y-yes. Okay.”

Luffy grins. It was so left-field given their situation, but it served as an icebreaker. Trebol was no longer a threat. Doflamingo was no longer a threat. They could lighten up, even if it was a little.

Somewhere behind him, Bea clears her throat, bringing all attention towards her. “I just got off the phone with Sabo. He’s on his way to the beach right now with Kidd.”

The teen widens his eyes at the news. He had nearly forgotten about Kidd in his haste to bring down Doflamingo. “Shouldn’t we follow them to regroup?”

Bea shakes her head. “We can’t. Moving Law as he is isn’t a good idea. Let him take it easy.”

Luffy turns back to Law, whose eyes had slipped close. Bandages wrapped thickly around various parts of his body, and his arm was set in a makeshift splint. True, poor guy seemed to want to sleep for the next few days.

“So what can we do?” Luffy asked.

“I already told Sabo and the others about our situation. We should camp out here for now.” Bea nods over to a Revolutionary, who jogs over to Luffy and begins examining the extent of his damage. “Let’s get you looked at in the meantime.”

Luffy scrunches his face at that, but the aches and pains in his body pound just hard enough for him to sigh and give in to the medical revolutionary. 

Bea plops down on the floor and continues in a softer voice. “What’ll probably happen is that we’ll meet the others when they come back before heading over to Kaido.”

The teen nods slowly as he’s escorted to the ground beside Law, where a small cot was laid out for him. He feels himself succumbing to the exhaustion he’s kept at bay for so long. The pall of darkness comes over his eyes heavy, and it would’ve brought him over to the land of the dreams if not for a shaking scream from deep within the confines of the castle.

The voice is deep and gruff, full of anger and power and unfiltered _evil_. It jolted Luffy awake, and beside him, he could feel Law stiffen. Bea’s eyes widened almost comically, and the other revolutionaries froze mid-movement.

“Where in the _fuck_ is my prisoner!?” the voice roared.

Bea’s gaze met Luffy’s, their shared terror palpable. That could only be one person...

\---

_Dod Beach, 6:17 PM_

_On the Beach_

Sanji leans back and digs his fingers into the warm sand, tilting his face up to catch the lingering rays of evening sun. He let the feeling of soft sunlight wash over him in an attempt to soothe his nerves, and it works, just a little. They were only going to be there for a few more minutes before they started moving again, towards the base. He would take all the calm he could get before the storm.

“Zoro,” he says softly, and the green haired stirs beside him with a grumble. “How’s your eye?”

“Hurts pretty bad,” Zoro shrugs, flashing a small smile. “But it’s okay. Nothin’ much can be done about it.”

Sanji clenches his jaw and doesn’t reply, the feeling of guilt rearing its ugly head in the depths of his gut. He averts his eyes and wished from the depths of his soul he had a cigarette.

Koala had pulled some medical revolutionaries from those destroying the factory to attend to Zoro. Sanji watched and cringed as they cleaned and dressed him up with the frugal supplies they had on hand. It was little compared to what an actual hospital could do, but it was better than no treatment at all. 

The two settle back into comfortable silence. It seemed like Zoro was content not speaking much about the subject, and for that, Sanji was grateful. It’s a full minute later when there’s a rustling sound from the forest behind them, and two very familiar figures emerge, nearly collapsing onto the sand.

Koala shoots up to her feet. “Oh my god, Sabo!”

Sabo gives her a half smile from his kneel on the floor. “Hey. I’m back.”

Sanji watches as the woman runs over to the two men, Ivankov and Inazuma on her heels. He brings himself to his feet as Marco approaches him. “I’m assuming the bloody guy next to Sabo is Kidd?”

“Yeah, that’s him.” Sanji narrows his eyes at the red head, a surge of hatred rushing through him. “I’m glad he’s not dead, but fuck, I still can’t help but hate him.”

Zoro brings himself to his feet with a little more effort than usual. “Same here.”

Marco looks between the two of them. “Is...there something I should know? About Kidd?”

“No,” the two men say simultaneously. It was none of his business, and certainly not theirs to tell. Sanji and Zoro exchange looks before the former sighs, placing a hand on a cocked hip. “Don’t worry about it, Marco. Let’s just go see what’s up with Sabo.”

The trio approaches the group of revolutionaries, who all crowd around Kidd’s collapsed form. Marco quickens his haste and reaches them before Sanji and Zoro do, sensing something was medically amiss.

Sanji only catches the last of Kidd’s words as they approach. “-about me, I’m fine,” he growls, bringing himself up on an unsteady knee. 

“But your arm...” Marco falters, but then the red head shoots him a murderous look, and he gets it. Don’t comment on it.

When Kidd straightens as much as his riddled body would allow, he finally recognizes Sanji and Zoro from their encounter in their dance studio. His face hardens instantly, and the expression leaves a sour taste in Sanji’s mouth. He scowls at the red head, who in turn straightens and narrows his eyes at the duo.

“Is that any way to treat someone who just wants to help you, asshole?” Sanji grits, stepping forward. He didn’t give a damn if the guy lost all his limbs. He was alive, and that was all that his conscience allowed him to care about.

Kidd glares at him, taking a step of his own. “You’re Luffy’s stripper friends, right? I really don’t wanna talk to you.”

“You sick piece of-”

Zoro steps in, holding out a hand to separate Sanji and Kidd from getting any closer. “Kidd, I swear to _hell-_ ”

“Hey, _hey!_ ” Ivankov places a hand on both Kidd and Sanji’s shoulders, eyeing the two puzzledly. “What’s the meaning of-”

“Oh yeah!” Sabo brightens, oblivious to the tension in the air. The men all turn to him, still on edge. “Speaking of Luffy.” 

He turns to Kidd. “Now’s a pretty good time. How do you know my brother?”

“Go on _Kidd_ ,” the green haired spits, the name poison on his tongue. “Tell him.”

Kidd glares at him, but holds his mouth. Sabo watches him expectantly, awaiting his response. “I-” Whatever words the red head had on his lips were swallowed by a deafening horn-like noise from the ocean. It was so loud that Sanji couldn’t even hear himself think, let alone continue their conversation. 

“No way,” Marco murmurs. “They’re here!”

“That’s Shachi and the others!” Koala claps excitedly. 

With the arrival of their friends replacing Kidd as priority on his mind, Sanji turns to the sea in awe. Sure enough, a boat was sailing their way with- were those _propellers_ on the side? And why were they so _big?_ Sanji bent forward and squinted. Was it just him, or were they coming towards them really fast? Like, _really_ fucking fast?

It’s not until he hears Inazuma screaming for everyone to scram until he realizes just how quickly the boat was approaching. Sanji darts to the left, tugging Zoro along with him. They barely missed the large spray of water from the sea as the boat screeches to an abrupt stop on the shore. The blonde takes several deep breaths to slow his airflow as an energetic voice calls out to them from behind the steering wheel.

“Hey, it’s you guys!” Franky grins, waving his hand in a high arc above his head. “Glad you all are _super_ safe!”

Beside him, Zoro snorts but says nothing.

The next few minutes are filled with lively chatter as the people onboard slowly depart, some more seasick and dizzy than others. 

“Kuma, you son of a bitch,” Bepo moaned as he rested his hands on his knees. “I didn’t think he would be going that fast.”

“Felt my life flash before my eyes,” Penguin mutters, rubbing his temples. Shachi held his midsection as he wretched into the sea. Kuma stood tall, unaffected.

Sabo motioned the group over. “It’s good to see your faces again. How did destroying the Distribution Center go?”

“Well,” Kuma nodded, and the medical trio all gape at him in disbelief.

Koala grinned and raised a brow at them. “You all have something to say?”

“If I started, I won’t be able to stop for a long while,” Shachi mutters. “The whole ordeal was one big shit-show.”

She laughs lightly. “I can imagine.”

“VWe’re missing some people, aren’t vwe?” Ivankov asks, looking around.

“The ones that went on to the base, right?” Inazuma seconds.

“Yeah,” Sanji answers, “my friend, Luffy, and his boyfriend, Law.”

“I left Bea with them, so they should be fine. She sent a message in the group chat, hold on.” Sabo brings up his phone and thumbs it on. “She said they’re done on their side as well, and are just resting for the moment. Doflamingo and Trebol are both in their custody.”

“That’s a relief,” Marco sighs. “Are they okay?”

Sabo’s expression hardens. “Apparently, both Luffy and Law are in pretty rough shape. Law in particular is _really_ bad.”

“We’ve gotta get there,” Shachi says, urgency filling his voice. “Fuck, Law that dumbass!” He turns to Bepo and Penguin. “We of all people should’ve _known_ he’d push himself too hard with Doflamingo! Now he’s _really_ hurt!”

“Calm down,” Kuma soothes in his deep voice, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We don’t know specifics yet.”

Shachi’s hackles lower, but not completely. “We need to go to him,” he repeats softer, but with just as much urgency. Penguin’s expression darkens. “Without delay.”

“Captain…” Bepo murmurs, brows drawn together in worry.

“We should start heading out,” Sabo announces, breaking the somber air. “The only enemy left right now is Kaido. Here...Franky?”

“Ow!”

“Come take Kidd and sail him ashore.”

The blue haired flashes a wide smile, showing off his gums, and comes around to Sabo’s other side to sling an arm around Kidd’s sagging shoulders. The man shifts his weight to sag copiously into Franky, who supports him like he weighs nothing.

Kuma turns to the shipwright. “We’ve set up a temporary camp near the harbor. Take him there for now.”

“And could you contact Jinbe for us as well?” Koala adds in. “We’ll need him to come sail back.”

Franky gives them an enthusiastic salute. “You can _super_ count on me!” He hobbles over to the ship, tugging Kidd along, and loads him into the cabin.

“Will he be okay?” Inazuma wonders, watching the man as he settles Kidd in.

“He’s more trustworthy than he looks,” Ivankov chuckles, lips curling. “Now then. Let’s get a move on, shall we?”

“Agreed,” Sabo nods. “Follow me. If we all run, we can get there in under ten minutes.”

“Will you be alright running?” Sanji whispers in Zoro’s ear.

The green haired nods. “Yeah.”

Sabo was already jogging back into the forest, Koala on his heels. “Come on! Let’s go meet up with the others!”

\---

_Dod Island, 6:20 PM_

_Doflamingo’s Study_

Luffy’s heart beat wildly in his chest. There hasn’t been another sound from Kaido since the first scream ten minutes ago. It’s been eerily quiet, and that was the worst kind of quiet. It made every hair on his body stand on end and sent adrenaline rushing through his body as if in preparation for something, but what exactly that something _was_ , he had no idea.

Law squeezes his hand. “What’s on your mind?”

The teen squeezes back. “Just everything, I guess. And nerves.”

The surgeon brings their interlocked fingers to his lips. “Better?”

“Hmm,” Luffy hums with a smile. “It’ll do for now.”

Law was thankfully only knocked out for a couple of minutes. The revolutionaries moved faster than he had ever thought possible to get him awake again and tend to his injuries. He was nowhere near completely healed, not in the slightest, but he could at least talk and move around with some effort. 

“I’m worried,” the teen admits with a sigh. “That Kaido bastard has been really quiet.”

“Too quiet,” Law agrees. “Bea, what do you think-”

“What the _fuck_ happened to this door?!”

“I dunno, just move in and- who the hell are these guys?”

Luffy whips his head to the front door. A couple of Kaido’s goons had entered their temporary refuge, clearly unamused at the destruction and sheer amount of people in the room. They were each armed with a blunt weapon. Dread pools in Luffy’s stomach as they scan their faces with a deep scowl.

One of them charges in, bludgeon at the ready. “You bastards, where the hell is Doflamingo?”

The other follows suit, pressing a small radio to his lips. “We’re in his study right now, but there are people in-”

Bea snaps into motion quickly, sprinting towards the two intruders. She dodges the wide arcs of their swings and knocks them down with swift punches to their necks. The men collapse, clutching their throats in pain. Their radio clatters to the floor, and she crushes it under a solid heel. “You all,” she points to a few nearby revolutionaries. “Tie them up and make sure they can’t move.”

The men and women salute her. “Yes ma’am!”

“The rest of you! Start packing your shit, we’re leaving!”

As the other revolutionaries salute her and get to work, Bea curses and makes a beeline for Law and Luffy. “Change of plans. We need to get out of here,” she tells them quickly. “Like _right_ _now_.” 

Luffy begs his heart to slow down as he slings an arm around Law, helping him up. “Who the hell were they? Those were Kaido’s men, right?”

Revolutionaries were already filing out the door, scanning the area for any more of Kaido’s men. Bea watches them worryingly. “Yeah. And that fucker told the rest of his guys where we are. Now this location is compromised.”

Law coughs lightly, holding his splintered arm. “So where...where do we go now?”

“Come on, let’s walk and talk,” Bea says, “I don’t wanna wait around for when more of his soldiers show up.”

“Let’s go,” Luffy murmurs, planting a chastise kiss on Law’s cheek. 

The surgeon nodded, giving Luffy a small smile before limping forward. Bea holds open the door for them, and they slip outside into the dirt passageway.

Luffy almost gasped when he saw the scene. It’s chaos. He was so focused on Law and Bea that he didn’t even hear it.

There were soldiers fighting revolutionaries on every side of them. Screams bounced off the walls and the trill of steel on steel rang through the arched space. A body slumped the ground from a stab wound right in front of him, and Luffy bounced back in disgust.

“Jog if you can!” Bea yells at them over the noise. “They know where we are, and they’re only going to send more!”

The teen turns to Law, questioning without asking. Was this okay? Law let loose colorful curses under his breath before he ups the pace, maneuvering around fighting bodies to escape the altercations. Yes, it was.

Luffy’s right there with him all the way. 

When they’re a good distance away from the fighting and soldiers, Bea stops and calls a break. Law collapses against the cool wall with a sigh. “Fuck.”

Bea nods solemnly. “Exactly. Fuck.”

“How the hell did those soldiers find us?” Luffy studies the floor as if it was going to give him his answer.

“I have no idea.” Bea stares back down the path from which they came. “But whatever the reason is, it can’t be good.”

The trio soon fall into a stretch of silence, topped by sounds of a faraway struggle. Their sudden stillness seemed to amplify Luffy’s injuries. They burned his skin and throbbed like a bassline to trap song. Luffy hissed slowly as the pounding got to his head. 

“Luffy,” Law breathes, leaning in. “Headache?”

“ _Body_ ache,” he corrects, earning a sharp laugh from Bea.

“I know it hurts, but tough it out. We’re close to the entrance.” Bea stretches her arms high above her head. “Just a few minutes’ jog.”

Law peels himself from the dirt. “Alright, let’s hurry. Luffy, take it easy, yeah?”

“You of all people shouldn’t be telling me that,” Luffy smiles.

It’s 6:27 PM when they return to the grand foyer. 

The front doors to the meeting room are closed shut, the walls and floors a smooth dirt, the lights shining artificial gleams down upon them, just as they were before. There was no change from when they last saw this place, save for one notable difference.

The collapsed bodies they passed by on their way in have nearly all disappeared. 

  
Bea turns in a full circle, taking in the notable lack of fallen soldiers. “Great. Fuckers got up.”

“Were those the ones we ran into earlier?” Luffy wonders aloud.

Bea finishes searching the perimeter and turns to him, arms crossed. “Likely. I doubt they came straight to us though. One of them said something into a radio, letting others know we were there.”

“So they must’ve been searching for us everywhere,” Law figures.

“It’s the most plausible thought,” Bea shrugs.

“But now they’re getting drawn to a place we’re no longer at. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah, it is,” Bea admits, holding up her palms. “It significantly lessens our chances of running into another crowd like we did back there. It’s just one thing that bothers me though.”

Luffy and Law quiet and wait for her to continue. Bea chews on her bottom lip, deep in thought. “How did they even _know_ to search for us? For all they know, we could’ve been up and left...”

A thought seemed to hit Law and Bea at the same time, their faces slowly transforming into various levels of shock. Luffy looked between them frantically, their expressions scaring him. “Hey...guys? What’s up?”

“Kaido got really quiet after his initial outburst...” Bea starts, locking eyes with Law. “What if it’s because they his soldiers were waking up-”

“-and he sent them to search for us?” Law finishes, shaking his head. “Does that mean that he knows what happened to Doflamingo, too?”

“No,” a new voice growls. “I _don’t_ know. Would you care to tell me what the hell happened to my business partner?”

Luffy felt himself freeze at the deep voice. He didn’t need anyone to name its owner. He turned slowly to the door that led to the meeting room, where a large man held open the metal with his elbow. He glared down at all of them, golden eyes a swarm of rage. 

“First you take my prisoner,” Kaido’s words are low, gruff, with a slight slur to them. “Then you fuck with my business partner?”

Luffy could only stare at the man in stunned silence. Why the fuck was he so damn big? Who could even _be_ that tall? And why did he look like he was built out of solid brick? Kaido looked like he could snap a spine in half like a twing.

When no one responds, the man tsks. “I shouldn’t have bothered sending those fools to find that red head and his rescuers.” Kaido gave them a wide, terrible smile that drained the blood from Luffy’s face. “You all saved me the trouble of waiting to rip you apart by coming right to me yourselves.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you for reading! Until the next!
> 
> P.S. lil self promotion, i started writing lil drabbles/oneshots with the op boys! the first five are up for your reading pleasure if you wish to indulge~  
> P.P.S. I just recently joined a lawlu discord and found some people who enjoy?? reading?? this story?? Still shook?? Shoutout to you guys so much, you know who you are!~ :D


	39. The Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy looks up into Kaido’s terrible face and feels a rush of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger warning- this chapter has brief mentions of suicide in it. Please proceed with caution. 
> 
> ***If you would like to skip those parts, please look for the warning line to skip to the next area of the story.***
> 
> It is not imperative to read it for the scene to make sense, but it does provide reasoning. A short, revised synopsis will be provided in the ending A/N if you do decide to skip.

\---

**39\. The Final Showdown**

\---

_Dod Island, 6:29 PM_

_Inside the Base_

Luffy looks up into Kaido’s terrible face and feels a rush of emotion. This man was the person behind everything that had happened to Ace, to Marco, to the Going Merry, and even partially to Law. He was the man who put his brother in a coma, made Luffy suffer for two years, and left Luffy’s mental health in such a state of despair that he couldn’t even recognize himself. 

Who brought hell into Luffy’s life, and hell into many, many others.

“Luffy,” Bea seethes, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

He hadn’t even noticed he started to move towards the man until a tug on his arm stops him. He looks back to Law, who watches him with serious eyes. “I know, Luffy,” he says softly, worry seeping into the words, “I know, but _please.._.”

Kaido fully enters the room and slams the ornate door behind him. “I’m _very_ angry right now.” He cracks his knuckles and rolls back his shoulders. “I suggest you stop muttering amongst yourselves if you don’t wish to anger me further.”

Luffy feels rage bubble up within him. He couldn’t hold back. Not with this man. “You!” he raises a shaky finger in Kaido’s direction. “You killed my brother and staged it as a fucking accident.”

The large man hiccups and rubs a temple. Was he drunk? “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

Luffy felt his hackles rise. “ _Doesn’t ring a-?_ ”

“Luffy!” Law calls out after him, but it's too late. The world was flying past Luffy now, eyes blinded by red. He wanted to inflict pain, to bring Kaido to his knees, _something_. He couldn’t just stand around and hope for an explanation that wouldn’t come.

“Shit,” Law curses, hefting his good arm up to his sword’s hilt. He winces at the action, and Bea puts a comforting hand on his forearm. “Hey. Take it easy.”

He glares at her. Hard. “If Luffy’s about to jump into some bullshit, I need to go in and save him.”

  
Bea’s expression pinches in worry. “I understand, but you’ve got to realize that your injuries are far too extensive.”

“I don’t care.”

“Law, _please!_ ” Bea’s grip tightens. “Give yourself some time to breathe and let Luffy handle this. Only when he’s _really_ in trouble should you go.” Her hold relaxes slightly, and her tone grows soft. Sympathetic. “Kaido probably did something to him, didn’t he?”

Law thinks back to the morning Luffy woke up in his apartment after Ace passed away. _“I’m going to kill Kaido,”_ Luffy had said. _“If it’s true, I’m killing him.”_ His lips thin into a line at the memory, but he backs down. 

“Just like how you had your bout with Doflamingo...let Luffy have his with Kaido, even if it’s just for a little bit. I’m sure it’ll give Luffy some peace of mind.” Bea releases him and sighs. “Of course, I’m not one for encouraging someone to go to their death, so let’s keep a close eye on him.”

“I don’t like this,” Law mutters as he watches his lover face off the larger man. “If he’s even in the slightest danger-”

“Then by all means,” Bea nods, watching the fight unfold. “But for now...”

Luffy skirts under the heavy handed swing coming towards his face and grimaces at the pain that came with the rough movements. He was in no shape to truly fight this guy, but adrenaline pumped through his veins, propelling him forward. It dimmed the pain to a tiny throb in the back of his head and gave his body the temporary fuel it needed to face the man. Even if he could get in one hit, just one good hit…

“Ah, I remember,” Kaido’s deep voice grumbles as he catches a leg Luffy swung towards him. “The coffee shop incident from a couple years ago. You think it was staged.”

Luffy twists out of the grip and darts to the left, dodging the fist that came hurtling towards him. “I _know_ it was staged, bastard. My brother was in there, and he ended up _dying!_ ”

Kaido tries to grab him again, but Luffy jumps up and out of his reach. He lands on the bulky arm and lunges for the man’s head. He cocks an arm back and musters all the courage and strength he had left. “This is for Ace, you piece of shit.”

When Luffy’s punch connects with Kaido’s skull, there’s a horrifying sound of buckling flesh and bone, followed by a still, empty silence. The larger man teeters on his feet, mouth slack open in soundless pain. Luffy lands and shakes the sting of the impact from his knuckles. If it hurt him that much, then there’s no way it didn’t affect Kaido.

“Get away from there!” Bea hisses. “That doesn’t look like it did-” 

Luffy feels shivers run down his back as Kaido begins to laugh. An awful gurgling sound that was sure to haunt him in his dreams. “So your brother died. How tragic,” Kaido straightens and removes his hand, grinning without a hint of remorse. “Send him my gratitude for his sacrifice when you meet him.”

Luffy’s brows furrow. “When I meet..?”

“ _Luffy watch out!_ ”

A crushing blow to his middle makes Luffy double over and see stars. He tumbles to the floor with a sickening thud, and he feels an explosion of fresh pain rattle his body. He coughs up blood and it gurgles in his throat, splatters down his chest, arches along the floor. He couldn’t move. That one hit from Kaido, and Luffy _couldn’t fucking move_. He had to fight every cell in his body to keep from passing out right then and there.

Through his darkening vision he sees Kaido above him, pearly whites gleaming. “You were wrong to mess with me, boy. I’ll tear off your arms like I did to that other fool.”

Luffy could barely hear him, let alone register the meaning behind his words. He felt like he was underwater. His body felt heavy, his mouth tasted like steel, and his mind was swimming. He felt as though his middle had been separated from his body. Like there was a gaping hole there from that one blow. 

He felt his eyes begin to slip close against his will. The last thing he saw before him was the shadow of Kaido with his large first drawn back, aiming, about to fire. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Luffy succumbs to the lull of sleep as the fist begins to strike.

\---

Law moved faster than he ever thought possible.

One moment he was beside Bea, the poor woman holding him back from jumping into the fray, and the next, his sword was drawn and blocking Kaido’s first from striking his lover. He glanced back to the slack body behind him. Luffy seemed to be sleeping peacefully, finally down for the count. If Law was being honest, he was close to losing consciousness himself. His blood loss and exertion from earlier dulled his movements, making him more woozy than he should be to face someone of Kaido’s stature, but he had enough to save Luffy.

He would always have enough to save Luffy.

The man growls down at him. “Move out of the damn way.”

Law grips his blade tighter, sinking the sharpness into his flesh. “Over my dead body.”

“Hold him there!” Bea brings up a gun and levels it at Kaido. “Duck when I give you the signal!”

Kaido surges forward with a roar as Law backs away from him. “How the hell am I supposed to do that?” he yells over his shoulder.

“Just trust me!”

Law brings down his blade on a thick arm, and call it his weakness or call it the toughness of Kaido’s flesh, but the wound doesn’t draw blood. Confused, he tries to draw back his sword, but instead, his entire body gets thrown off to the side. He lands on his feet, just barely, but his sword gets tossed away from him. Law curses under his breath as Kaido turns to him with a fire in his eyes. He was in some deep shit now.

Bea makes frantic motions with her hand. “ _Now-_ ”

The front doors to the foyer explode inward, cutting Bea off and clattering to the floor in a crash of metal, dust, and dirt. Law shields his eyes at the red-golden sunlight that streamed in through the open doors. In its entryway stands multiple figures of varying heights shadowed in darkness.

Law widened his eyes as recognition finally hit him. “You guys-”

“Captain!” Bepo wails as he runs towards the man. “We thought you were dead!”

“ _He_ thought you were dead,” Penguin corrects, jogging in. “But seriously, you look close to it.”

Shachi follows close behind, fighting to keep the tears out of his voice. “When we heard what was going on we expected the worst…”

Their arms come around him, and he winces at their strength on his bruises, but it’s a good, comforting pain. “I’m glad you all are okay, too.”

“What the fuck happened to Luffy?” Sabo asks, voice hard as he enters the premises. “Bea?”

“He pushed himself too much,” she responds, gun still trained on Kaido. “Luffy fought hard, he’s a tank for sure, but he’s taken too many hits.” 

“I see...” Sabo murmurs, nodding. He frowns at Kaido, who was watching the events unfold with slowly building rage.

“Who the hell are all you fools?” he asks with barely contained fury. “I’m not in the mood for more bullshit this evening.”

“A little too late for that,” Sabo grins, beckoning in his entourage.

“So this is the infamous Kaido.” Ivankov stalks in with Inazuma sticking out of his hair.

“Bigger than I thought,” the white-orange man muses.

Koala runs over to Luffy and sinks to her knees by his side. “Oh thank god. He’s breathing.”

“Better fucking be,” Law grumbles as his friends haul him to his feet.

“Of course he is,” Sabo dismisses easily. “My brother won’t die from something as trivial as this.”

“Luffy, holy shit,” Sanji gasps, pausing in the doorframe.

Zoro scowls. “We ran through that awful forest just to get greeted with this shit?”

“Let me have a look at him,” Marco rushes past them to get to Koala. Sanji wants to run after him, but gets held back by a silent Kuma, who simply shakes his head. “Let him go.”

“You fuckers-” Kaido seethes, walking forward, but Bea readjusts her aim, finger on the trigger. 

“Oh no you don’t,” she grits, firing off two shots.

One sinks into the flesh, and one misses. The hit makes Kaido pause, frowning down at the injury as if he’d been pinched. 

When he looks back up, the Revolutionaries all have their respective weapons drawn and pointed at the hulking man. “Don’t move,” Sabo says in a low voice, the threat in his words palpable. “You’re under arrest. I’m sure you can figure out why.”

Humor filters through the larger man's wrath. “You? Arrest _me?_ ”

Sabo tilts his head knowingly. “Think the Revolutionary Army can’t do it?”

There’s a silence for a few seconds before Kaido chuckles to himself. “...I see. You all are real, eh? No wonder. No lone man could’ve pulled this shit off and lived.”

“VYou’re the only one left in this scheme now, Kaido.” Invankov aims his gun at the man’s chest. “VI suggest you turn vyourself in. If vyou don’t cooperate, vwe’ll have to use-”

“Kill you, _we’ll fucking kill you!_ ”

**_-warning line start-_ **

Law’s eyes scan the mass of bodies until they find Luffy’s limp form, hanging on Marco’s back. The poor blonde wobbles under the sudden shift of weight as the teen wakes up, searing fire in his eyes as he glares down Kaido. 

“You fucked up my life and the lives of hundreds of others! _You psychopathic fuck!_ ” Luffy screeches, more than a little delirious. The outburst seemed to sap his energy, because soon after he slumps back against Marco’s back. It makes something in Law’s heart break a little.

“Luffy...” Sabo trails off worriedly.

“ _Kill_ me?” Kaido repeats like the words were a foreign concept. “Hell, I would _love_ that.”

Zoro blinks up at him stupidly. “...Huh?”

“You heard me,” Kaido ends his sentence in a small hiccup, and it takes Law an entire ten seconds to realize the man was drunk. 

He did all that while under the influence? Law wondered just how strong he would’ve been had he been all there. And then he doesn’t anymore, because that was a terrifying thought.

“Explain.” Sabo watches him carefully now, and something in his stance changes from offensive to wary.

Kaido’s beady golden eyes shift to him. Maybe it’s the luck of the gods, or maybe it's the alcohol coursing through his veins, because the man actually begins to talk. “Explain? Isn’t it self-explanatory?”

“...No?” Koala deadpans with a raised brow. 

Kaido’s words begin to slur ever so slightly. It seems talks of his suicide made his inebriation more prominent. “Do you imbeciles have any idea why I’ve even started this drug trade?”

When Sabo shakes his head, bewilderment mounting, the large man blows out an exasperated breath. “I want to die. And killing yourself isn’t cheap with a body like mine.”

The silence that settled upon the area was suffocating. Law couldn’t help but stare at the large man, completely and utterly confused. What the hell was he talking about?

“Jumping from a plane was my plan,” Kaido continues on, beginning to ramble, “but buying aircraft is expensive. I’m talking millions upon millions. And money like that doesn't grow on trees.” A wicked smile spreads across his features. “So I set about finding ways to make the money, and thus, my idea was brought to life. Brought some men on board who also wanted to make a quick buck and got to work. It was a good deal for all involved.”

“Except the people who suffered and died from it,” Inazuma cuts with a sip of his wine.

Kaido huffs, indifferent. “Notable sacrifices.”

Kuma lowers his bazooka slightly. “Why do you want to kill yourself?”

Koala snaps to him, incredulous. “Kuma you can’t be seri-”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Kaido snarls, balling his hands into shaking fists. “It’s important to me, and it doesn’t matter who I have to use or abuse to do it. So don’t get in my way, or I'll kill you too!”

**_-warning line end-_ **

With an animalistic growl from deep in his throat, Kaido rushes them despite the weapons poised at him. He manages to grab Ivankov by the face and fling him off to the side, easily taking the bullets the man fired off in defense. His subordinate tumbles from his hair in the process, and he grabs the man by the neck. Inazuma claws at his throat as his face begins to turn an unhealthy shade of red, struggling to take a breath.

Sanji flies in with a kick to the larger man’s shoulder, and he jerks his hand open in surprise. Zoro catches him, but not before unleashing a slash to the underside of his arm. Kaido makes a move to grab the two, but they expertly dodge his grasp. They dart around him, and run to take cover beside Law.

Sabo turns wild eyes to the rest of their group. “ _Fire!_ ”

Bullets and weapons alike start spraying, catching the thick skin of Kaido’s back, arms, legs, and chest. The large pain howls in pain, but still stands strong. Sabo comes up from an angle, unleashing a barrage of attacks into the man’s midsection. He leans out of the way of Kaido’s arms as they claw towards him, and skirts even further out the way when Kuma fires his bazooka. The resulting explosion is bright, and Law has to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

The cacophonous noise is further drowned out by the sound of an approaching crowd. Law looks to the right, and to his surprise, it’s the revolutionaries from before that they left behind to deal with Kaido’s goons. 

Bea grins and holds her fire. “You guys are alright! How’d it go?”

“They’re all taken care of!” one of the soldiers responds, saluting her. “Perfectly tied up and awaiting orders for their movement.” 

“Good,” Bea nods with a grin. “I knew you guys could do it.”

Another revolutionary peeks around the first to the blood bath before them. “You all...need any help?”

"I don't think so..." Bea murmurs, surveying the area covered in Kaido's blood. "Looks like that was the final showdown."

Sabo holds up a hand, signaling to cease fire. The sounds of metal and gunshots stop, and the blonde walks towards the man writhing on the floor. He was covered in sticky dark red, bullet holes, and gashes deep enough to make any other man scream in pain. But he laid there quietly, eyes darkened with pain, but otherwise very much alive and kicking. It’s a scary sight.

“...Cuff him.”

“Yes sir!” The revolutionaries from before swoop down upon the fallen man, lifting his riddled limbs behind his back with ease.

With Kaido in handcuffs, a great weight lifts off Law’s chest. He felt as though he could breathe for the first time in a long time. Relief spreads through him so fast that his knees buckle from under him. Several hands come around him for support and set him gently on the floor.

“Law..? Law!”

He blinks lazily up at the trio of faces circling above him. “What? You guys are so fucking loud.”

“Guys, I think he’s passing out.” Was that Penguin?

“What the fuck?” And that was Bepo.

“Huh?” Law murmurs. Why were there suddenly six of them? “No, I’m fine.”

“He’s lost a lot of blood...” Shachi, maybe? It sounded more like a girl, though.

“Why the hell didn’t you say something earlier?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Look at his skin tone!”

“...Oh shit, you’re right. I got distracted by that huge dude running towards us...”

“You’re not the only one, man.”

“Hey Law!” Now that was definitely Shachi. The concern in his voice is unmistakable. The red head shakes him gently, and his face finally comes into focus. “Stay with us! We’re gonna rush you guys outta here and get to a hospital.”

“What? No,” Law pushes him away weakly. “We still have things to deal with.”

Shachi blinks. “Bro, what the hell are you talking about?”

“The _police_ , remember?” Law clutches at his friend’s arms as they support him. “They...they know about everything. Kaido and them, they’re in cahoots...” 

Somewhere in front of him, Sabo laughs softly. “Oh don’t worry,” he assures, “we’ve got them handled.”

\---

“You’re under arrest.”

Akainu looks up to the parade of people at the front doors of his station with an arched brow. “A civilian wanting to arrest the Chief of Police? That’s a new one.”

“Do you need backup, Chief?” Vergo enters the room with a spoon attached to his cheek. “I heard a ruckus in here.”

“I don’t believe so, but stay.” Akainu narrows his eyes at his visitors. “Now then. Since the joke’s done and over with, what do you lovely people need help with?”

“Nothing much,” the leader shrugs. He makes a motion with his hand, and the men surrounding him all pull guns and train them on the two officers. Akainu and Vergo freeze at the sight. “Come with us quietly and we won’t cause a scene.”

“What is the meaning of this?” the Chief seethes, standing up from his desk. “This type of behavior is unacceptable.”

The leader walks forward and slams a hand on the table. “Do the names ‘Kaido’ and ‘Doflamingo’ ring a bell?”

“They do not,” Vergo frowns. “This isn’t funny. You all are committing a-”

“I don’t want to hear that coming from the corrupt police themselves,” the leader snaps. “Getting paid to keep quiet? Manipulating the media? _Working hand in hand with drug dealers?_ ” He shakes his head, disgusted. “You all have incriminated yourselves enough. There’s no use acting innocent.”

Akainu’s eyes slide over to Vergo. The man gives him the slightest of nods, and he whips out his own gun. “Hands up, all of-”

His words get cut off by the sound of a shot firing. The gun clatters to the floor from his hand, and Vergo holds his grazed palm, scowling at the shooter. 

“Let’s try this again,” the leader yawns and rests an elbow on one of his comrade’s shoulders. “I’m injured and tired, and I want to go back to sleep.”

“You all are insane,” Akainu glares at the dozens of guns pointed at him. “Baring guns at the Chief of Police. Who the hell do you people think you are?”

“The Revolutionary Army,” the leader responds playfully. He grins as the men’s faces pale. “And I’m no big shot, but I’m glad to see I’ve left an impression.”

A revolutionary comes to his ear. “How should we proceed, Bartolomeo?”

“Don’t shoot, but keep them pointed,” he responds quietly, several semitones lower. He nods to the soldiers as they begin to close in on the two men. “Get them in cuffs nice and easy. If they give us any more trouble…”

He narrows his eyes and raises his voice just high enough for the police to hear. “...then a casualty or two are unavoidable.”

Akainu struggles a bit as men wrench his arms behind his back. “I thought the Revolutionary Army didn’t exist,” he grumbles gruffly under his breath.

“As does the vast majority of the public,” Barty chuckles as he's secured into handcuffs. “You’ll be seeing a lot more of us when we get you behind bars.”

“ _Fuck_ you,” Akainu snarls as he’s heaved out the door, a cuffed Virgo following close behind.

“ _There’s_ the ferocity I’ve been expecting.” Barty opens the door as the two men are led outside, to where unmarked vehicles await their arrival. “Oh, and don’t worry about your station after your arrest. We’ll take good care of it.”

Akainu attempts some last minute resistance, twisting and turning in the soldier’s hands, but a swift hand comes down on his temple, and he sags against their bodies. Vergo watches the scene unfold without so much as a blink of the eye. Not that Barty could see his eyes, but he’s sure they didn’t.

When the two police officers are secured in the car, Barty sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Hopefully they’ve cleaned up things on their end as well,” he mutters, looking up into the sky. 

“Sabo and the others...”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading, until the next!
> 
> P.S. For those who skipped, long story short- Kaido wanted to raise a shit ton of money, which is why he began the drug trade. He wanted to get as much cash as he could, and didn’t care who he hurt to get it.
> 
> P.P.S. We love a short chapter. lol.


	40. A Mile Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days have passed since the events on Dod Island. 
> 
> It’s October 1st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: big ole’ four oh. and its been weeks. whoops.

\---

**40\. A Mile Away**

\---

Luffy felt loved and warm as he cuddled into Law’s arms, the little spoon to his big. He fit snug into the curve of his lover’s body as he soundly slept away, a possessive arm clenched around his middle, head buried in his tousled hair. Law murmurs something in his sleep and Luffy smiles lovingly, turning to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. They laid on Law’s bed, their limbs an intertwined mess. They were supposed to be resting in separate beds as they recovered from their injuries. Neither Luffy nor Law would have that.

The teen yawns and fumbles around for his phone. He turns it on and blinks stupidly at the time. 10:06 PM. He’s been asleep for nearly twelve hours. He powers off the device with a sigh and shifts so he lies on his back, bringing an arm to rest over his eyes. 

Five days have passed since the events on Dod Island. 

It’s October 1st.

The last thirty-six hours consisted of a haze of fluorescent lights and the sterile smell of a hospital, coupled with a thick shroud of unconsciousness that smothered Luffy every few hours. One moment he remembers collapsing against Marco’s back, and the next, he was being poked and prodded under blinding lights by masked doctors and nurses. He remembers passing out again, only to wake up feeling more disoriented than he’s ever felt in his life. The pain was dulled, sure, but so was his ability to be all there. 

Luffy continued to drift in and out of consciousness for the first two days. 

He remembers a lot of familiar faces visiting him, recalls the encouraging words whispered in his inattentive standstill, but none belonged to the one he wanted to hear them from the most. It was a bit discouraging, but thanks to the ones who did greet him, he kept some slight recognition of the nights and days as they passed.

The second day is when Luffy woke up. It’s when he learned that everyone was already up and walking about, relatively okay, save for two. Zoro and Law were still asleep in the hospital. It made something tighten in his chest, maybe it was a form of terror. But he had hope, and clung to it like a lifeline. Several doctors assured him of their awakening. Luffy hopes they’re right.

He also learned the names of the visitors he had over the last forty-eight hours. Sanji and the girls from the Going Merry, along with his coworkers at Amazon Lily, Sabo and Koala, Shachi and the others, Barty, and even Marco. It was almost a party at one point, he was told by Sanji, who whipped up something Luffy could only describe as fancy sandwiches, eons better than the bland hospital food. It was the best meal he’s had in a long time.

That was midday. Luffy was discharged that night.

Just a few days’ rest at home should do the trick, the doctor had said.

But there’s no home without Law, Luffy thought. So he stayed at the hospital with Sanji.

The next day- day three- was when Law and Zoro woke up. 

Zoro was first, the groggy thing, slightly woozy from the influx of drugs in his system and the new slit that marred his left eye. Sanji stayed in his room for a while after that. Luffy didn’t bother him.

Law followed suit two hours after. Luffy remembers entering his room and crying tears of joy at his recovery, though his arm was still broken. He broke down all over again when Law called out to him with that tilt of love to his voice that only Law could do, telling him that he was fine. They cuddled on the bed for a long time once the initial relief passed, sharing kisses as they felt the harsh pounding of each other’s heartbeat. He’s okay. They’re okay.

Thank god. 

Zoro and Law were discharged the morning of the fourth, bidding their goodbye from the hospital on strict orders that they remain in bed for another few days. Luffy laced his fingers through Law’s good hand tight as they walked out the front doors, eager to regain their normal lives.

They attended a joint funeral that same evening.

It was unavoidable, Luffy was later told, but it was a cruel kind of coincidence. 

He remembered clutching around Law’s waist for strength as they lowered his brother’s body into the ground, shaking all the while. Law placed a steadfast hand on his back and rubbed gentle circles as his tears stained the older’s faded t-shirt black. Law himself was a mess from Corazon’s lowering just before, but unlike Luffy, he handled it much better. On the outside at least. Luffy pulled on his lover’s sleeve then, looking at him worryingly through a teary lens, but Law shook his head. It was Luffy’s time now. Let him grieve.

So he did.

That evening they returned to Law’s apartment and cried into the pillows together at their loss. It was cathartic in a sense, crying with his lover, big hacking sobs and shudders, letting the ache from their lost family members truly wash over them. They clung onto each other like they were the last things tying them to the Earth, fists tangled in soft fabric, mind dizzy from pain and grief. Seeing Law cry was a relief of sorts to Luffy, it let him know that the man he loved was still truly there, right with him through the worst of it all. He knew this to be the case, but because of some behaviors the man had exhibited lately, his mind wanted to doubt. And doubt it did.

Their enemies were not just physical.

The early morning of the fifth day, the current day, Luffy woke to the sound of birds singing a hymn outside Law’s window. It was a peaceful little number that serenaded the light skies, and he found himself relaxing because of it. Law woke not too long after, kissing his bare shoulder good morning. They moved from the bed to the kitchen, where the two had a delicious breakfast in a content quiet. 

Full and sedated, they spent the day cleaning up around the apartment, little domestic things that needed to be taken care of. It was such a change of pace from the hectic week they’ve had that Luffy almost felt whiplash, but it proved to be a nice transition back to the normal life he once lived. They communicated without many words, the events of the previous days slowly ebbing away behind them with every counter wiped, floor swept, and trash tossed. It doesn’t reverse their scars, but rather, helps them mend. It’s barely noon when they crashed back into bed, exhaustion weighing down their bodies. The doctor had told them they would be tired, that they should rest for the first few days as much as possible, but Luffy being Luffy, he did as he pleased. Despite everything, Law followed suit.

10:10 PM.

Luffy groaned. He wasn’t sleepy anymore.

He swings his feet off the bed and bristles at the coolness that pricks his soles. One look at Law to confirm he’s still sleeping and Luffy’s off the bed, making for the door of the bedroom in nothing but boxers. He feels gross and sticky, and decides a night shower to be the best course of action. His stomach grumbles for attention, and he sighs. Well, shower first.

The water is reviving as it hits his skin. Luffy feels as though it washes away the dirt and grime from his excursion earlier that week, and preps him for his new life in the weeks to come. It’s refreshing under the spray, and Luffy stays there for longer than he probably should, until the skin on his fingers start to prune and the hot water feels scalding. But he stays.

When he exits, the bathroom is a misty mess, wafting out and up into the hallway when he opens the door. Luffy throws a towel around his waist and makes his way back to the bedroom and into Law’s closet, yawning, scourging around lazily for anything he could wear. He finds a pack of new boxers stuck behind a row of hanging shirts- likely unopened because they’re too small- and an oversized yellow and black sweatshirt. He throws them on easily enough. Luffy tries to find pants or shorts that would fit him, but gives up rather quickly. Why waste his time when only Law would see him?

Luffy re-enters the bedroom and notices Law not there. He blinks a few times, rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Movements sound from the kitchen, and he relaxes. He bounces into the hallway that leads to the wide space, and smiles softly when he sees the back of a very familiar raven bent into the fridge.

“‘Mornin’!”

Law jumps at his voice, nearly dropping the eggs he was carrying. He turns and greets Luffy with a curve of the lips that just warms him up inside. “It’s nearly a quarter till eleven.”

“But I just woke up, so it’s morning.” Luffy plops down at a stool at his island, watching Law continue to bustle about in the small area. 

He places a pan on the stove and cracks a couple eggs in. “Where’d you find the sweater?”

“Deep in your closet,” Luffy replies, looking down at it. “It’s so...edgy. Is this supposed to be a smiley face?”

Law chuckles, and the sound is a caress down his back. “I wore it a lot back in med school. I’m surprised I still have it.” He stops and considers Luffy with a knowing eye. “You look good in it.”

“Thank you,” Luffy ducks his head, hiding a wide smile behind the oversized sleeves that cover his hands. His grin falters a bit when Law turns, revealing the splint on his right arm. “Here, lemme help you with-”

“No worries, I’m good,” Law waves off his concern with his one functioning hand. “It doesn’t hurt that much today. Just throbs here and there.”

Luffy pouts slightly, worry dimpling the area between his brows. “But I can still-”

“Plus,” Law interrupts with a shake of the head, “you and kitchens aren’t exactly a match made in heaven.”

“Is there anything I could do to help?”

“Yes,” Law turns over a shoulder and smirks, “be a doll and just sit pretty.”

Luffy heats a little. “Even I can be useful in a kitchen.”

“I’m sure you can,” his lover admits, rounding the island. He gives Luffy a soft peck on the lips, and he heats even further. “But you should rest.”

_It should really be the other way around_ , Luffy thinks as Law returns to his spot by the stove, tossing in some spices.

After a beat of silence, Law sets a glass of water in front of him. Luffy thanks him with a smile, then swallows a couple of gulps. 

“Sabo visited earlier.”

Luffy sputters into his drink and sets the glass down. “He what?”

Law’s back is to him, working on the eggs and some other food Luffy can’t see from his angle. “He came by with Koala to say his thanks. And goodbye.”

“He did?” he muses on his bottom lip. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I wanted to.” Law sets down his spatula and picks up some greens, tossing them into a separate pan. “But I told Sabo you were sleeping and he told me to let you.”

“Stupid Sabo,” Luffy mutters under his breath. Law barely catches the words and smiles to himself. “So. What did they say?”

Law goes to dig through his pantry. “Said they wished they could’ve stayed around longer, but there are some ‘loose ends’ they needed to tie up. Too urgent to wait, so they had to go.”

“...Oh,” Luffy murmurs disappointedly.

“They also mentioned footing the remainder of the bill you were paying for Ace, so no need to worry about it anymore.”

  
“Holy shit,” Luffy’s eyes widened. “ _All_ of it?”

Law nods, unable to keep the smile out his voice. “All of it. He said he remembers you mentioning it to him on your breakfast date a bit ago. He took care of it.”

  
Luffy felt his eyes water, felt something tug roughly at his heart. “Thank goodness...” he sniffles, wiping at his eyes. It’s such a small development in the grand scheme of everything they’ve been going through, but the gesture was so incredibly thoughtful. A huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders, and Sabo probably didn’t even realize it.

Or maybe he did.

Thinking of Sabo being so close yet so far left Luffy a bit gutted. He wished he could’ve reunited with his brother one more time to thank him before he went back to work with the Revolutionaries.

“Damn I wish you woke me up,” Luffy murmurs through the last of his tears. “He’s such a good guy.”

Law reemerges with arms full of baked goods. “Yeah, but don’t worry too much. I’m sure he’ll come back again once they’re done. He seemed really sad about it, you know. Oh.” He pauses when Luffy zeroed in on the endless amounts of sweets in his arms. “These are a get-well gift from Boa. How that woman found my apartment I have no idea, but it was Sonia and Mari who brought ‘em from Amazon Lily on her request.”

Luffy licked his lips, staring lovingly at the stash. “C-Could I..?”

“Knock yourself out,” Law motions readily. “There’s a lot more where that came from. I swear that woman emptied the whole cafe for you. I’m not touching that. Mostly bread.” He nods with his chin to the stove. “That’s my breakfast.”

Luffy could barely hear him over the obnoxious sound of his eating, shoveling in food like he hasn’t had it in weeks. Somewhere to his right he discerns the sound of Law’s light laughter, but disregards it as another beautifully glazed doughnut catches his eye.

His lover sits beside him silently, indulging in whatever creation he made for himself while Luffy splurged on the store bought items. He polishes off the last of a platter of muffins then pauses in his gorging, countenance turning thoughtful.

“Is it really okay to end things like this..?” he addresses the question to his food as though it could provide an answer.

“Who knows?” Law murmurs. “Shit hit the fan and blew. We somehow took care of it before it could spray.” 

Luffy’s nose crinkles at the choice of words, and Law chuckles under his breath. “Doflamingo is finally gone, and so is Kaido. It’s what we fought for, right?”

He side-eyes him. “And most importantly, you’re okay.”

Luffy pops a cherry into his mouth and crushes it between his molars. “True. And so are you, thank god. Except for the arm.”

Law looks down at his cast and half shrugs. “If this is the price I got to pay to take down that piece of shit, then I got a bargain.”

Luffy reaches out a hand to Law’s arm, placing it on the man’s wrapped forearm. “It’ll heal, right?”

“Of course,” Law responds, “just a few weeks’ time.”

“Weeks?” Luffy repeats, incredulous. “Why’s it taking so long?”

“The bones themselves have to heal, and that takes quite a while. I’m even lucky it was such a clean break, I might get it off in a month.” The older man raises a brow. “What, that worried?”

“Duh I am!” Luffy blurts, settling back down in his seat. His mind wanders back to his words in Doflamingo’s Study, to his promise, and he flushes a pretty red. “Of course I’m...worried.” _And not disappointed_ , his mind adds from the gutter.

Law has the audacity to laugh at him. “You’re adorable.”

_“Law!”_

“I’ll get better quick, you’ll see,” Law promises, standing and gathering his empty plate. He places it in the sink, smiling through his words. “We’re both still patients after all. It’s best we save all _strenuous_ _activities_ for a later time.”

It’s not until Law is walking away from him and into the living room that Luffy even realizes what he said. His cheeks flare in time to Law’s carefree laughter behind him, cursing the older man’s teasing down to hell and back.

\---

Luffy stays with Law for the time being, not wanting to be alone.

They fell into a routine easy enough, like they’ve been living together for ages. It was so natural to Law to wake up beside Luffy now that the thought of the younger actually living away from him is far from appealing. So when the call from his roommate came, Law had to dial back his shock when he’s reminded that Luffy does, in fact, live elsewhere.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming back, just not now,” Luffy assures into the receiver, faced away from him. “I’m at Law’s.”

Law huffs as Luffy bobs his head to something Barty was saying, and he flushes. “No, I’m just recovering! God. Anyway, you said you had to take care of stuff too?”

A mumble over the phone. “At your HQ?”

Another mumble. “Sure, okay. Why didn’t you tell me you were a Revolutionary though?”

A long, drawn out mumble. “Right, gotcha. That makes sense, but it still would’ve been nice to know. So you’ll be coming back to school, right?”

Law snakes an arm around Luffy’s waist, and the younger sags against his warmth. “Alright. Guess I’ll see you then. Bye-bye.”

After another quick grumble, Luffy clicks off the line. Law buries his lips in his hair. “You moving out?” he asks against the locks.

“I don’t want to,” Luffy admits, covering his arm with his own. “But eventually.”

“You could stay, I could drop you off at school,” Law offers, probably a little too hopeful. 

Luffy grins wider and looks up. “It’ll be easier to live there, where I could walk from class to class. College life is already unpredictable as it is.”

Law makes a sound dangerously close to a pout. The younger giggles and turns in his arms, cupping his cheeks. “But for now, you’re gonna have to deal with me here.”

“I’ll take that at least,” Law murmurs, meeting his lips in a kiss.

\---

Sabo and Luffy keep in touch over the phone.

It was Sabo who actually called first, apologizing for not being able to bid him goodbye in person. Watching Luffy become so animated speaking with his brother was a treasure in and of itself, so Law left him to his own devices to converse freely. He sounded happy. Law hopes that Sabo could visit them soon, if possible. Luffy needs all the support he can get.

\---

When October 6th rolled around, Luffy was more than ready.

And by that, Law means the guy wasn’t ready in the slightest.

Unless dragging Law up and down the city to see cheesy romance movies and eating junk food while window shopping was Luffy’s idea of preparation. Which it very well might be, because Law enjoyed every fucking second of it. He’s not sure he’s had this much fun on a birthday of his ever, just lounging around and seeing the sights with someone like Luffy laughing by his side. His heart nearly burst the entire day.

It made him realize how lucky he is. 

They ended their day at Sabaody Park in the late afternoon, faced by the forked trails laying just past the entrance to the left and to the right. Like clockwork, they take the right path, reminiscing in their date through those very same woods. They stroll in relative silence, save for the quick quip about another park-goer from Law, and the laughter from Luffy that would result. When Luffy continues leading him past the hidden path to the roses, Law makes a confused sound.

“We’re not back going there?” he asks.

“Nope! Maybe another time.” Luffy looks at him, smiling, and Law swears he hears his heart jump into his throat. “It’s been a while, but do you remember what I said was on the other side of the lake a while back?”

Law shakes his head sadly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Luffy takes his hand and walks closer to him, head almost leaning on his shoulder. “It’ll be easier to show you.”

Another ten minute walk, and Law hears it before he sees it. Bright lights from somewhere in his front, coupled with the telltale sound of kids screaming. Bubbles begin wafting through the air as they get closer, and a family walks away from their destination with balloons and cotton candy. The two soon arrive at another entrance, this one grander, bigger, louder. Law finds his jaw dropping. 

Tall buildings arch up into the sky boasting a multitude of colors and wacky designs. A neon sign greets them, proudly boasting _Sabaody Amusement Park_ in pink lettering. Beyond the arch, roller coasters curve and weave through the sky, ferris wheels turn high above the ground, and a pirate ship swings ecstatic riders back and forth.

Law blinks at the flashing colors. “...There was an amusement park here this whole time?”

Luffy looks a bit sheepish. “Yeah. I didn’t go last time we were here because, well.” His face falls a bit. “It’s a little close to a place nearby called Lil Ember. That place brings back bad memories.”

Something in Law tightens at the tone of his lover’s voice. He comes close and presses a chastise kiss on his forehead, caresses his cheek with a tattooed thumb. “Then let’s replace them with good memories, okay?”

Luffy brightens immediately, and Law could only chuckle at his eagerness. “Yeah! And I'm definitely winning you something for your birthday.”

He lets Luffy lead the way into the amusement park, making a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat, smiling. “Like you could win anything.”

“You wanna bet on it?”

Law’s lips itched into a grin. “You’re on.”

\---

“Where the hell did you get that dumbass hat?” Zoro deadpans, brows raised.

Luffy bobbles up beside him, beaming, and Zoro sighs. “From the dumbass himself, I see.”

“I won it for his birthday!” Luffy adds on, smiling bright.

The green haired turns to him, voice lifeless. “Oh. Happy birthday.”

Law rolls his eyes. “Don’t push yourself.”

“Don’t mind him, Law,” Sanji chuckles as he enters from Baratie’s kitchen, sporting several plates of food along his arms. “He actually means it, but he’ll never admit it.”

“Hell if I do, shit cook,” Zoro grumbles with a frown.

No sooner does the blonde set the platters before them does Luffy begin to indulge himself. Law and Zoro share a disgusted look at the younger’s obscene way of eating, and Sanji sits down at their table with a smile. 

Law downs half his glass of water and tries again. “How’s your eye?”

“Better,” Zoro shrugs. “It’s only been a week since we’ve left the hospital so it’s not completely healed, but I can move around without having this one help me all the time.”

“Oh, I still help him.” Sanji reaches for the salt and does a dash onto his chicken. “He’s still getting used to the whole ‘reduced perspective’ thing.”

“I’m doing just fine!” the green haired snaps, pointing an accusing fork at the blonde. “Just because I lost an eye doesn’t mean I’m helpless!”

“True,” Sanji agrees easily, “but the same can’t be said for your sense of direction. I didn’t know it was possible for it to get even worse.”

Luffy cracks up at that, nearly choking on his food. “Zoro you’re such an idiot!” he laughs, big and boisterous. 

Law sighs as Zoro whirls on the younger with narrowed eyes, searing poison on his tongue. Leaving the two to their bickering, Sanji turns to Law. “And how about your arm?”

Law glances down at his cast. “Coming along. It’ll need a few weeks’ time, but I’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Sanji clips, taking a sip of water. “I’m glad.”

“Sanji!” Luffy calls out then, shaking his empty plate at him. “I need more!”

“Fine,” the cook grumbles, “what do you want more of?”

“Everything!”

Sanji sighs and gets up from his chair. “I’ll need you to elaborate.”

Luffy blinks like the words confuse him. “Uh...” he trails off.

“Never mind. Just follow.” Sanji nods over to the kitchen, and Luffy bounces off after him, practically drooling over the prospect of new food.

Zoro watches them go wistfully. “You know, sometimes I forget how much Luffy’s changed with you.”

Law hums. “What do you mean?”

“Before, he was pretty closed off. No one knew exactly how he was feeling, what he was thinking. He was an open book only if you pried, and even then, Sanji and I had some trouble reading the pages,” Zoro recounts, sticking a fork into his potatoes. 

“But now, it’s almost like he’s gone back to his old self. Happier, energetic. Almost childish.” He watches Law. “And that’s because of you.”

“No,” Law shakes his head. “Luffy’s just that amazing. It has nothing to do with me.”

“I disagree.” The green haired regards him steadily, chews his food nice and slow. The threat in his eyes are all too prevalent. “Keep that stupid smile of his on his face, Law.”

“Of course I will.”

Zoro grunts, satisfied. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

Sanji and Luffy return, Luffy’s cheeks a mess of various sauces, Sanji’s arms sagging under the next round of food. The younger returns to his seat as the blonde sets down the meal. Once Luffy’s settled in, Sanji exhales a long breath through his nose. “To be honest, there’s another reason why we called you two here. Aside from just catching up.”

“What?” Luffy asks around a large piece of bone.

Sanji and Zoro lock eyes, communicating silently, and Zoro sighs. “Well, truth be told, we were recruited by another strip club.”

“ _Another_ strip club?” Law’s expression sours. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if they’re somehow connected to all the bullshit we just went through?”

Zoro shakes his head. “They’re not, we had Sabo double check.”  
  
“Plus,” Sanji chimes in, “those guys are the type that once their boss goes down, they scatter. The Revolutionaries said they’ll handle ‘em.”

“So that’s what ‘loose ends’ meant,” Law mutters to himself.

The green haired smiles then. “Ever since the Going Merry burned down, we’ve been out of work. It was a good opportunity, so we took it. And thank _god-_ ”

Sanji rubs a hand over his face. “Oh boy, here we go again-”

“Because the owner-”

“Is a fucking vampire,” Sanji finishes, frowning.

“Is kind of _hot_.”

Law’s eyebrows shoot to the ceiling. “Um.”

“You can not be on my head about this again, shit cook,” Zoro seethes, pulling Sanji close. He juts a charged finger at Law. “You thought that walking danger magnet was hot when we first met him!”

“That magnet is right here, you know,” Law huffs, nursing his drink. He raises his eyes to the blonde curiously. “And you did?”

Sanji blushes darkly. “No, I- _ugh!_ Whatever, Marimo. Your taste is shit if you think Dracula is attractive.”

“ _Kind of,_ I said. And his name is _Mihawk_.”

  
“Your taste is still shit.”

“And you wonder why I call you shitty cook.”

The blonde’s eyes widen. “What in the-”

“Wait wait wait,” Luffy sets down his food. “So you guys are going to be stripping again? When? And where is this place?”

“Hold on,” Sanji motions at Luffy to quiet, “I think I was about to have a breakthrough-”

“A few blocks from the Going Merry. Opened about half a month back.” Zoro answers. “Nami, Robin, and Vivi all work there now too.”

“Woah, really?” Luffy marvels, slamming his hands on the table. “That’s so cool!”

“Yeah,” Sanji reluctantly sighs, “we can put in a good word for you, if you want. Do you want to join?”

Law watches Luffy’s expression morph from excitement to something unreadable. “I...think I’ll pass, actually.”

“Why?” Law asks, but he has a good inkling.

“I think I’ll just stick to Amazon Lily for now,” the younger says quietly. “I only needed the extra money for Ace, and since that’s not an issue any more...”

The table falls quiet at the words. Luffy takes a deep breath and continues. “I also have a shitton of schoolwork to catch up on. There’s still a lot on my plate.” He gives his former associates a sad smile. “Thanks for the offer, but I’ll have to say no.”

“No worries, Luffy,” Sanji nods. “We’ll still be here for you.”

“But you’re gonna come watch us perform.” Zoro doesn’t state it like a question, like it's already been decided and set in stone.

Luffy eats another piece of food delightfully. “Yeah! I will. Thanks you guys.”

“No problem,” the blonde waves at him. “We’ve got your back.”

“Yeah, no worries Luffy,” Zoro says. He crosses his arms, leans back in his chair a little. “By the way. Club’s called Kuraigana, or Kurai for short. It’s a kind of gloomy, gothy place. Halloween-esque and shit. Not too far from the Merry at all.” He grins wide. “You _can’t_ miss it.”

\---

Law pulls out his phone and rereads the exchange their little group had earlier in the day. It’s the same group chat from their invasion; rare is it that they speak in it now, but Marco sent forth news that brought the chat back to life.

_Marco: I’m leaving town. Decided to go back to my father._

_Sabo: Oh? Have safe travels._

_Marco: Thanks, Sabo._

_Koala: Have fun with your dad!_

_Law: Best of luck._

_Luffy: im happy for u!!!_

_Bepo: stay safe!!_

_Zoro: ik its not really my place to ask, but why?_

_Penguin: Yeah why?_

_Marco: I was only really around to gather info on the drugs and find out the truth behind my coffee shop burning down._

_Sanji: now that its over, u want a change of pace huh?_

_Shachi: I don’t blame ya_

_Marco: Yeah, especially since I haven’t seen my dad in a while. He’s pretty famous actually. Anyone ever heard of Edward Newgate?_

_Koala: Sounds familiar._

_Law: ...No way._

_Marco: ?_

_Law: Newgate is your father?_

_Marco: Yeah, haha._

_Law: Does he still go by Whitebeard?_

_Sanji: how in the world do u know his dad?_

_Marco: Yeah, but that name is so nostalgic. I haven't heard anyone call him that in over a decade._

_Sabo: …_

_Bepo: Uh_

_Law: Wow, does he still run that orphanage?_

_Marco: He does. It's kept on the down low though, not many know. How do you?_

_Zoro: that’s what i wanna know_

_Penguin: Wait a minute_

_Law: It’s a long story._

_Zoro: we have time._

_Shachi: Dude._

_Bepo: ……..._

_Marco: Well I won’t ask about it then. I’m off. I’m glad to have met you all, thanks for everything over the past couple of weeks._

_Sabo: No problem. Take care Marco._

_Koala: Yeah, take care!_

_Bepo: you got this!_

_Sanji: gl!_

_Zoro: ^_

_Shachi: ^^_

_Penguin: Safe travels!_

_Luffy: :D_

_Marco: Thanks. You all, too._

Law pockets his phone and gets lost in the mesh of memories from his past.

\---

“Why the hell do we have to visit that piece of shit?” Law growls, crossing his arms. “Seriously, I don’t get why you still choose to hang around that man.”

“I don’t, not on purpose. And this is the last time,” Luffy says quietly, studying the floor. “After this...I won’t see his face ever again.”

Shachi comes up behind Law. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, and this is how you act? Rude.”

“Yeah!” Penguin agrees from Law’s side. “You never even asked if we were okay all this time!”

Bepo skirts around to Law’s front, walking backwards in time to his forward. “We’ve been waiting for you to check in on us for forever!”

“But you’re fine now, right?” Law grunts, annoyed. “Fine enough to work.”

“But you coming to ask is different,” Shachi huffs, crossing his arms over his scrubs. “I had aches and pains for days!”  
  


“It’s been two weeks. You’re fine.”

“I wasn’t then!”

“And Bepo,” Law cuts to the blonde. “Aren’t you supposed to be up in the Burn Unit? What’re you doing down on the fifth floor?”

The platinum blonde laughs awkwardly. “I, uh. Snuck away when Penguin told me you were in the building.”

Luffy laughs from his gut as Law glares hard at his coworker and friend. “Get your ass back up to the seventh floor! People are counting on you!”

“They can wait!” Bepo wails, eyes sparkling. The surgeon almost falls victim to the guy’s puppy eyes. Almost.

“No the hell they can’t, get a move on!” Law pushes him pointedly towards the elevators they were passing on their right. 

“He’s probably not going to listen, Law,” Penguin chuckles. Law rubs his pointer and middle fingers over his temples. 

“Alright, whatever. Just don’t follow us into this room. Give us privacy to visit this patient.”

Shachi frowns. “Who is it?”

Law could taste the resentment on his tongue just thinking of the guy, let alone saying his name. “ _Kidd_.”

The medical trio is left to their own devices in the hallway as Law pushes open the door to Recovery Room 5A, just the next room over from where Barty once stayed. Luffy follows quickly behind him and shuts the door.

Law inhales deeply and steels his heart for seeing the man that once broke his lover’s. It’s a terrible feeling stirring deep inside, but if Luffy needed this for whatever reason, to close that chapter in his life, then he’d let the younger. 

Kidd was resting peacefully against the propped up bed, looking out the open window to the bright sunlight that shone down on the grasses several stories below. At the sound of his door opening, he turns, curious. He brightens a bit when he sees Luffy, then scowls when he sees Law.

“What’re you doing here?” the red head spits.

It’s against every moral code Law has to fight someone in a hospital bed, but Kidd was about to become the one exception if he didn’t start treating him with respect. He narrows his stormy eyes at the man. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he snarls curtly, “we won’t be long.”

Luffy doesn’t sit. He stands just over an arm’s length away from the bed, watching the railing instead of his ex. “What did Sabo tell you?”

Kidd’s gaze flickers to Luffy, back to Law, then returns to Luffy. “Who?”

“The blonde guy. Wavy hair. From the Revolutionaries.”

“Oh,” Kidd deflates. He touches his stump of an arm. “...Everything.”

“You didn’t have to get yourself involved.”

“I know.”

“So thank you. Again.”

Law whirls on him. “ _Again?_ ”

Kidd grins triumphantly. “You heard him. Thanked me in private in the dance studio.”

“What’re you-”

“You piece of shit,” Luffy growls, shaking, “even in a hospital you still want to ruin my life. Stop making it sound weird!”

Law puts a hand on Luffy’s shoulder. “What is he talking about?” He doesn’t mean to sound accusatory, but it comes out as so, and Luffy places his hand over Law’s, glaring down at the red head.

“Don’t listen to him,” he scoffs, grip tightening. “I accidentally walked in on his dance practice one day. I meant to leave right away, but he claimed he needed to talk to me. Said he was gonna do something dangerous to find out what the hell was going on with Kaido, and I thanked him. It was the last time I saw him before we found out he was abducted.”

His voice darkens with repulsion. “Whole conversation didn’t even last five minutes. Don’t twist the damn narrative.”

Law freezes at the tone of his voice. Angry, cold, unforgiving. His minuscule worry immediately melts away.

Luffy glowers down at the bedridden man, fire in his eyes, rage in his stance. “And don’t you _dare_ consider that forgiveness. Under any circumstance. I said thank you because that’s what people do when they feel grateful, even to animals like you.”

“Harsh,” Kidd chuckles without mirth. His carefree nature morphs into one of careful thought. “But you don’t need to thank me anymore. This just makes us even.”

Luffy regards him questioningly. “What do you mean, even?”

“From me helping you back then,” he explains, voice even softer. Law finds it strange how easily the man’s personality could flip.

“I didn’t come here to reminisce about the past, Kidd,” Luffy says levelly. “I just came to make sure you were alive, because it’s the least I owed you for losing your damn arm. Now that that role is fulfilled, I have no reason to be around you any longer.”

He makes for the door, hand slipping easily into Law’s. “Goodbye, Kidd.”

Kidd watches his retreating back. “You’re too nice for your own good ya know, thinking that way.”  
  


Luffy turns over his shoulder, flashing a wide, rueful, cruel smile. “I’m not. Just did it out of _duty_.”

Kidd flinches as though the word had punched him. He crumples in on himself, pain etched across his expression. “I...was planning to move anyway. I need to get away from this place,” he whispers. “So forget about ‘duty’.”

Luffy doesn’t look at him. “It’s forgotten.”

“Thank god,” Law mutters.

The red head looks to Luffy’s back, and the expression on his face almost makes Law feel bad for him. Almost. 

He grabs Luffy’s arm and flips Kidd off with the other. “Come on Luffy, we’re leaving.”

“Yeah,” Luffy cuts one last glare over to the red head. “Let’s go.”

Kidd looks up then, a sad desperation tugging at his features, reaching a hand out to Luffy. “ _Lu-_ ”

Law slammed the door on him, and this time, it’s final.

\---

The weather is cooler as the third week approaches.

It’s a chilly afternoon, trees swaying in the wind. Law pulls his spotted hat down further over his ears, and Luffy peeks up at him from under his straw one.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Luffy smiles, “can’t I just look at you?”

“You always want something when you have that look,” the older responds with a snort, letting himself get pulled closer to Luffy. “So what?”

Luffy yanks his arm down, and he gets on his toes to peck Law on the lips. Law hums in approval, letting a slow smile curl his mouth. “That’s all you wanted?”

“Yes,” Luffy murmurs, reaching up and pulling Law closer to him for a longer kiss.

Law smiles wider against his lover’s lips. “You’re hopeless.”

  
“You’re no better.”

Well, he’s got a point.

Life’s the reverent kind of peaceful that made Law think they’ve put the worst of the events that unfolded behind them, and the best was yet to come. But Law was naive. Uncharacteristically so. The Law of the past would’ve been able to see the repercussions coming, but he wasn’t that Law anymore. He was different, he was changed; his senses have dulled, and he was _naive_.

The fiery figure in his mind shook his head sadly from its confines, tsking at the abundance of locks securing it safely behind bars. _‘Law, you’re an idiot,’_ it whispers, licking its lips. _‘I can smell the danger from a mile away. Yet you’re still this carefree?’_

It smiles a wide, terrible grin. _‘How adorable. Enjoy the calm while you still can.’_

**_⎡ END OF PHASE TWO ⎦_ **

**_\---_ **

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys so much for your patience. I know it’s been a long while. I’ve had an awful writer’s block, and then lots of things irl to deal with. We’re FINALLY about to enter the final stretch of this story at *squints* 250k+ words!! It’s been a heck of a long time, and for those still reading- THANK YOU <3 Let’s trudge forward to this final lil arc in Phase Three together :D


	41. Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law’s been popping in and out of the hospital for some last minute paperwork as well- and not to see his friends, he swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: welcome to phase three. lets hit the ground running, shall we?

\---

**41\. Still Alive**

\---

Law is bored out of his mind.

It’s been nearly three weeks since everything has gone down, and he still couldn't get back to work because of his arm. He’s been visiting Amazon Lily more often though, watching his boyfriend’s glorious return to behind the counter, flailing around the machines as he does best. Law’s been popping in and out of the hospital for some last minute paperwork as well- and not to see his friends, he _swears._ That, and indulging on the occasional walk. 

That was all his days constituted of. 

It was boring.

Luffy swings by with a cup of coffee and a plate of assorted sweets. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Law greets, smiling as he wraps his fingers around the warm cup. He takes a small sip and sighs delightfully. “Just the right amount of milk, too. You’re getting good at this.”

Luffy grins and takes a seat across from him at his table. “I try, just for you.”

“I’m flattered,” Law says with a chuckle, bringing the soothing drink back to his lips.

Luffy shifts then, uncomfortable, a clear question in his eyes as he looks at the table. Law sets down his drink and raises his brows curiously. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I just.” He scrunches up his face, and Law thinks its the cutest little thing. “I was just thinking of a lot of stuff.”

“Like the things that happened?” Law asks, voice lowered as he leans forward.

“Yeah,” Luffy affirms. He sighs. “And I just. Sometimes...there’s something that Doflamingo said that just sticks with me.”

Law feels a flash of anger rip through him. “You can ignore anything that bastard said to you. He’s full of shit and lies.”

Luffy nods, but didn’t look as convinced as Law hoped. “I know I can, but it still stays with me.”

“What...” Law begins, grip tightening on his mug. “What did he tell you?”

The younger averts his gaze. “‘If you think this’ll solve all your problems, you’re sorely mistaken. You don’t know my nephew.’”

Law feels just the slightest amount of worry at Luffy remembering the blonde’s statement word by word after three weeks. “You know he just wanted to mess with you. Don’t think about it too much.”

Luffy nods, blinking away the memories. “Right...but Law?”

“Yeah?” he asks, bringing his cup to his lips.

“You’ve...” Luffy bites his bottom lip as he trails off. “...you’ve still not told-”

“Hey, dumbass!”

Law’s attention is snapped to Mari, who stands behind the counter with a large bag of coffee beans. She stares at Luffy pointedly. “A little help?”

Law begins to stand, frowning, but Luffy motions him down with a light laugh. “You know how she is. I’ll be right back okay?”

“Sure,” Law relents, sighing as he relaxes back into his seat. He watches the younger go off back to his workplace, the conversation between him and the brunette delving into something about replacing beans. Disinterested, his gaze wanders off, and he finds himself staring outside the cafe window. It’s a hazy morning out, just barely warm. The sun peeks in and out behind clouds, shining only here and there, and that’s why it takes Law more than a millisecond to realize that someone is staring at him.

A very familiar someone.

He blinks a few times, eyes scouring the exterior of the cafe. Sure enough, a dark set of eyes greet him, coupled with the telltale sign of a smoking cigarette. Law quickly looks away, hand covering his face, turned to the other side of the room to finish his drink. God, he thought he would never see them again. What the _fuck_ were they doing he-

“Law?”

The tattooed jerks up to Luffy, who watches him worriedly. “Everything alright?”

Law nods slow, lowering his eyes to the table because he’s sure Luffy could see every emotion betrayed in them. “Yeah. I, um. Give me a minute.”

He excuses himself from the table and stands, brushing past Luffy with a sickening churn in his stomach. He could feel the younger’s eyes on him, clearly confused, but this was important. His mind raced as he pushed through the door of Amazon Lily, letting it clank behind him. The moment he stepped out into the chilly air, he’s shoved against the brick side of the store, a slim forearm pushed into his neck.

“Don’t run.”

“I never had the intention to,” Law sighs, curling his fingers around their wrist. “Now would you let me go?”

His attacks slowly removes their limb, tense as if ready to pounce if Law so much as breathes too deeply. “Fine.”

Memories of his childhood come rushing back to him, and Law can’t help but feel a pang of nostalgia amongst the annoyance. “What the hell do you want, Baby 5?”

The woman beams up at him, takes a couple steps back. “Law! I’ve missed you! I can’t believe you live around here!”

Law blinks at her. Has she finally lost it?

“Not bad, just so...peaceful. It’s not like you!” She laughs, wide smiles and pink gums. “How’ve you been, healthy? Anyway, you won’t _believe_ what I’ve heard!”

Law glares at her to shut up, and the woman recoils, frowning, tears threatening from the edges of her vision. She’s always been like this. Thank god that part hasn’t changed.

She continues in a smaller voice, rubbing at her eyes. “I just wanted to see you.”

“As if. I know you’re not stupid enough to happen to wander into the same place I’m at,” Law says, fixing his former sister with a hard gaze. “What is it? Drop the act.”

Baby 5 sighs deeply, shoulder hunching. She straightens again, a new resolve painting her expression. “I finally find you after three weeks. You realize what you’ve done, right? About Doffy? Everyone in the Family knows about it.”

Law shrugs. “So what? I don’t give a shit what those guys think of me anymore. And they shouldn’t either. It’s been ages.”

“Just _listen_ ,” she seethes, coming closer to him. “I’m not here to threaten or hurt you, Law. What you do with your life is none of my business.”

She turns to lean on the brick behind him, blowing out a stream of gray. “The family was dissolved ages ago, but we still keep in contact with each other and consider ourselves family. Anytime we need a hand with something or another, we’d help each other out.” She pauses and looks at him. “Of course, that still went for you, too.”

Law knows exactly what she means by that, and to think that the Family would still be up for being involved in that sort of thing makes him a bit nauseous. “Not that I would’ve taken the offer, but ‘went’?”

“Yeah. As in not anymore,” Baby 5 explains like Law needed it. He rolls his eyes as she continues. “Law, you need to understand the gravity of the situation. Our Family still respected Doffy. No, _respects_ him. You taking him out might lead to some in our Family hating you. Like I said, I’m not here to threaten you. I’m here to _warn_ you.” Her tone turns soft, and her eyes fall to the ground. “Because I still care about you, even if you don’t care about me. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were part of the family too but you…you were special. And that special you took out Doffy.”

Law is silent as the information settles into his brain. From what she was saying, it seems as though she doesn’t know Luffy was involved. That’s good, at least. 

Baby 5 crosses her arms. “Don’t you have anything to say?”

“Thanks, _sis_ ,” he cuts, so cold that the woman beside him actually shivers. “But like I said. I don’t care.”

“You really should,” Baby 5 replies smoothly. “Go talk to the Family and set things straight before shit hits the fan. I know you know where they are.”

Law ignores the words and walks away from her, suddenly disinterested in the returning into the heavenly scent of Amazon Lily. He’d call Luffy later to explain. It’s just. The mere mention of interacting with those clowns made him lose the remainder of his appetite. He couldn’t go back in there in good faith to eat when he knows he won’t be able to keep it down.

“I love you Law, I always will, but you reaaaally fucked up this time!” Baby 5 calls out, and Law grits his teeth as he enters his vehicle, slamming his door shut. 

“Shut the hell up,” he grumbles, fumbling around for his keys and jamming it into the ignition. He did not want to go back to the Family for _any_ reason. Reminds him of the bullshit he had to go through in his childhood. Not to mention, he didn’t care what it took to bring down Doflamingo.

That son of a bitch deserved it.

He curses as he eases the car into reverse, speeding off and away from the woman he once called family.

\---

Luffy eases open the door to his dorm and actually finds Barty there for once. He gives him a big grin. “How’s the shift?”

Ever since Barty returned to college, their relationship has deepened even further. Not that they weren’t good friends before, but something about discovering your roommate’s other identity as part of an underground organization and risking your lives side by side to overthrow a drug manufacturing gig run by two mafia-esque bosses kind of did that to your friendship.

If there were any barred topics they had from before, then they could certainly talk about them now. His personality hasn’t changed much from its previous sunshine and rainbows, but now it had a bit more bite to it. Just how Luffy liked.

“A bit weird,” he admits, throwing down his bag and kicking off his shoes.

He feels Barty’s eyes on him as he makes his way towards the bed. “How so?”

“Law,” Luffy mutters, and his roommate makes an indignant sound in the back of his throat.

“If that guy is causing you trouble-”

“No!” Luffy quickly raises his hands in defense. “No, he’s not. It’s just.”

Barty raises a brow. “Just?”

He sits up on his bunk bed, legs hanging off the edge, hands folded in his lap. “Earlier today, he looked kind of distracted. I wanted to ask him about it, but didn’t really get the chance because we were busy.”

The green haired bobs his head, lets him know he’s listening. Luffy continues. “When I catch a free moment though, I notice he’s gone. I saw him talking with someone outside the cafe. A woman.”

His roommate slams an angry hand on the table. “No way, you don’t think he’s-”

“No! God, Barty, of course not,” Luffy hastily interrupts, face crumpling in disgust. “I have more trust in him than that. I’m just worried because he looked...angry.”

“Angry,” Barty repeats a matter-of-factually. “Why would that be?”

“I have no clue,” Luffy admits, swinging his legs onto his bed and lying on his back. He stares at the ceiling, a bit torn. “I want to ask him about it, but I want to give him his space. He’ll probably call me when he’s ready, and I’ll be all ears.”

Barty snorts from his desk. “You guys are such good boyfriends.”

Luffy grins, a small chuckle bursting from the depths of his chest. “Hey,” he chides good naturedly.

Then, a sound rips through the air. A ding of a text from a cell phone.

“Oh, that must be him,” Barty says, yawning. “He’d better explain himself”

Luffy hops off the bed and lands with a small wince. “Yeah, yeah.” He rummages through his bag and pulls out the small cellular device. With a flick it’s on, and he opens his messages. When he sees who it’s from he pales. When he reads and rereads the contents of the message, he pales even further.

“...What is it?” Barty asks after a beat of silence, watching his roommate curiously.

“Oh my god,” Luffy breathes, hand shaking. “Oh _god_.”

“You’re killing me here man, what?”

He raises his eyes to the green haired. “It’s my grandpa.”

Barty’s brows rise to the ceiling. “Your _who?_ ”

Luffy rereads the text for the third time, pure terror surging through his veins. “And he said he’ll be visiting tomorrow.”

\---

It was actually pretty funny watching the younger man fuss around his dorm room.

Situation from earlier long forgotten, Luffy called him over to help him get his things in order as best he could. Barty had left the room in favor of a library or cafe or something- kicked out by Luffy apparently, though his exact words weren’t nearly as mean.

“Help me move these things over here,” Luffy points to a box of trash and nods over to the doorway, “right, that- no, not the brown one, black!”

Law carefully maneuvers around the small area, even more of a mess than before now that Luffy was doing a deep cleaning of it. Sometimes things had to get worse before they got better he knew, but this was something else entirely. 

“What is the big deal about your grandpa anyway?” Law asks, hefting up the box and placing it where he was directed. “I thought you said you didn’t have any family.”

“Not any I keep in touch with frequently enough,” Luffy corrects, frantically organizing the papers on his desk into their corresponding folders. “Last time I was in contact with him was several years ago.”

“Oh wow,” Law murmurs, moving to the area under Luffy’s bed where the other boxes of miscellaneous objects lay about in unlabeled boxes. “So why such a big deal when he’s coming tomorrow?”

“My grandpa,” Luffy begins, chuckling as he moves from his desk to his closet, “he’s a peculiar guy. He, uh. Gives me a hard time, but calls it ‘tough love’.”

“Maybe that’s just his way of loving you?”

“Or his way of hurting me,” Luffy mutters deadpan, obvious bad memories replacing behind his eyes. 

Law hums in thought, shoving the freshly tidy boxes out of eyesight. He stands and moves to Luffy’s bed, fixing the haphazard covers. “I’m sure he loves you,” Law says then.

Luffy just laughs.

A knock at the door sounds, interrupting the two. Law pauses and looks at Luffy, who groans in frustration. “I swear if that’s Barty-”

“Maybe he forgot something?” Law offers, watching Luffy do his way to the front door.

“Maybe,” the younger murmurs, twisting the knob and opening the door. 

It takes Law all of three seconds to realize that Barty would never need to knock on the door- he has a key.

It takes another three seconds to realize Luffy’s on the floor, holding his head and looking up at their visitor with wide eyes. 

A tall, wide girth of a man enters through the doorway, clenched fist poised in the air from his attack on Luffy. Law’s instincts quickly fly into motion, mind tuning out everything but the means to bring this man down to his knees for hurting his lover. Luffy grumbles and looks up at the intruder with teary eyes. “G- G- G-”

The older pauses, about a steps’ length from socking the man in the gut with his good arm. 

Luffy blinks back unshed tears and glares at the man in the doorway. “ _Grandpa?_ ”

Law’s nearly choked on oxygen. This was his grandfather? Certainly didn’t look much like him.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow!” Luffy whines as he stands, and woah, he _whined_. It’s another side of Luffy he’s yet to see. Law watches the exchange raptly.

“You fool!” His grandpa bellows, storming in the room and grabbing Luffy by the shirt. Law moves away, a bit lost as to what to do. 

“Hey!” Luffy struggles in his grip clawing at his meaty arms. “Let me go!”

“Did you really think I was coming tomorrow? You idiot!” The man drops his grandson on the floor, where he lands in an ungainly heap. “I’ve been telling you to become more responsible, but you just won’t listen! I can’t believe how incredibly stupid you are- now come and give your grandpa a hug.”

Law watches, transfixed as the man wraps his arms around Luffy, the younger shifting uncomfortably in the hug before sighing and giving into the love. Ignoring Law, the man pulls away and smiles down at Luffy. “Oh, that’s right. I have dinner reservations for tonight. You’re coming. Dress nice.”

The younger frowns. “No way, I want to spend the night with L-”

“You’re coming, boy,” the man finalizes, standing up. “Oh, and that’s right.”

He moves back to the doorway and exchanges a few words with a man outside of Law’s vision. When the grandpa returns, he brings a familiar pink haired man with him. He’s shy, the poor thing, and wrings his hands, head bowed as the older man makes space for him in the doorway.

Law’s eyes work him over. Upon recognition, his blood immediately runs cold. 

He’s the same guy from way back when he was in the police car, right before he was told he couldn’t trust them by Corazon.

When Luffy calls out his name, his nasty suspicions are confirmed. 

“Koby?” Luffy asks, mouth slack open. “Oh my god, is that you?”

“Luffy?” the man returns, squinting, brows lowered. “No way! It’s been ages!”

The two men celebrate their reunion in the midst of a panicking Law, whose lazer sharp gaze was trained on Koby the entire time. His heart pounded against his chest, beating so loud he’s sure others could hear. His palms were slick with sweat, brain working in an awful overdrive as one question bounced around in his head with such ferocity it made him dizzy.

_‘How in the hell is he still alive?’_

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Another pretty short chapter, but sometimes it be like that. Lol. Welp, until the next!
> 
> P.S. I've waited a millenia to connect the lil passing mention of Koby way back in chapter twenty-three. It's VERY subtle. Also, I edited something last chapter, a lil detail I forgot to include. It's the convo between Law and Luffy in the beginning! (If you read the last chapter on 9/30/20 or after, you're good lol)


	42. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koby has a scar on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Idk HOW I forgot to say this last chapter, but thank you so much for 7000 hits. *is dead on the floor* I can't believe it. Also, I want to quickly mention- Koby is a little older in this fic. He's 23, where in canon he's 18. It'll make sense later. Well then, without further ado~

\---

**42\. Dinner**

\---

Koby has a scar on his forehead.

Law can't stop staring at it, and he knows his open stare is conspicuous, but he can't help it. It's healed well, forming a small ‘x’ out of scarred tissues and old stitches, but it's there. Square and prominent on his forehead. He tries not to think about it much, but it's a constant reminder throughout their conversation.

He makes himself look away.

“We’ll talk more over dinner,” Garp says, ushering Luffy inside his dorm room. “I'll be back in an hour to pick you up.”

It's then, with his hands on his grandson's shoulders, that the man finally sees Law. He blinks stupidly. “Who the hell is this fool?”

Law frowns, eye twitching.

“Grandpa,” Luffy begins, placing a hand over his larger one. “This is my boyfriend, Law.”

He whirls Luffy around, making a strange choked sound in his throat. “You’re _gay?_ ”

“You're capable of having a boyfriend?” Koby seconds with wide eyes.

_“Yes,_ to _both_ , _”_ Luffy scowls, shrugging off the hands on him. His voice is sharpened with protectiveness, topped by a dangerous, threatening edge. “Is that a problem?”

Garp sighs. “Of course not, sonny. Last I saw you, you were a shy little thing in high school. Next thing I know you're in college with a boyfriend.”

“And whose fault is it that it's been so long?” Luffy mutters. Another fist of love catches the spread of skin right above his temple, and Garp huffs as the younger goes down with a cry.

“Shut yer trap, boy,” he grumbles, moving past him. “And you,” he addresses Koby, whose moved to Luffy’s side on the ground, “how the hell did you know he was gay before his own gramps? Haven't you two not seen each other since you were young?”

“Yeah, well,” Koby begins sheepishly, “I actually didn't know, just picked up the vibes. I just remember Luffy being so carefree and immature as a toddler, I didn't think he had the ability to be in a mature relationship.” 

Luffy swats at him. “I’m very well capable!”

“Sure you are,” the pink haired laughs, helping Luffy to his feet. 

Suddenly faced with the grandpa by himself, Law feels a strange pang of nervousness. Garp looks him up and down. “Is that how it is with my boy? A mature relationship?”

Law squares his shoulders, swallows the lump in his throat. “Yes sir.”

Garp grins at his politeness and shoves out a hand. “Perfect. Name’s Garp. Yours?” 

The tattooed man takes it tentatively. “Law, sir.”

“Law,” Garp repeats, and somehow it sounds cold. His smile slips off his face. “I'll be drilling you with questions tonight, so prepare for that.”

“Tonight..?”

“Why of course,” Garp says like it’s elementary, “you’re to attend the dinner as well.”

Law felt struck dumb by the words. “I am?”

Garp eyes him warily. “What, can't make it?”

“No, no,” Law remedies hastily, “I can- I will. Sir.”

A grin stretches his lips once again. “Great. Koby, come. We’re to return in exactly an hour.”

“Sure thing!” He waves Luffy goodbye, giving him a big smile. His eyes turn to Law then, and he's frozen, unable to move or speak or think straight because it was _that_ Koby looking at him. The same one that he almost…

Law’s able to let out a breath when the man’s eyes dim with unfamiliarity. He gives him an awkward half smile, turning for the door with an acknowledging nod. Garp follows soon after, giving his grandson a hearty two finger salute.

“You'd better be ready, Luffy!” he bellows, then leaves the room with a loud slam of the door. Likely done unknowingly, he was so strong. Law and Luffy stare at the place he once occupied for a long, long time. 

“I'm so sorry about him,” Luffy says to break the silence, coming over and wrapping his arms around Law. “He's-”

“Intense,” Law breathes out, absentmindedly stroking Luffy’s hair. “Good god. When's the last time I called someone ‘sir’?”

Luffy chuckles, burying his head in the thick muscles of Law’s chest. “But it seems like he likes you!”

“That's what it seemed like?” Law asks, incredulous. “I felt this strange intimidation.”

“He does that when the first impressions go over well.”

“Ah.”

Luffy reaches up on his toes and catches Law’s lips with his own. “Are you excited to be meeting them over dinner?” He murmurs against his lips.

Law hums confusedly, breaking off the kiss. “Them?”

“As in my grandpa and Koby! I'm pretty sure he's bringing him as well.” Luffy sighs happily. “It's been so long since I've seen Koby, I wonder what he's been up to.”

Dinner with Garp was something he could manage, but dinner with Koby was something Law would much rather avoid. As if sensing his shift in mood, Luffy curls his arms tighter around Law. “What's the matter?”

Law zips his lips. Nothing Luffy needed to know. “Nothing. Let's start getting ready before your grandpa rips us both a new one.”

The worry on Luffy’s face is replaced by a smile, and it's the brightest thing in the whole damn world. “Yeah!”

\---

_“Shoot him, shoot him!”_

_“Law, you've got to hurry, there's no more time!”_

_“You know Doffy’s not gonna like this.”_

_“I know, I know! Shut up you guys!” Law steadies the gun in his hands. It’s the first time he's realizing just how heavy it is, just how cold. The metal nearly burns his hands as it points at the young boy. It's searing now, painfully hot, but he continues to hold it steady. The heat spreads down his hands to his arms, over his shoulders, and down into his heart._

_He couldn't do it._

_“Law, come on!”_

_“What are you doing, Law?!”_

_“Law, let's get this over with already!”_

_He grits his teeth._

_He couldn't do it, but he had to._

_“I'm so sorry,” he murmurs, steadying the metal in his hands. He pulls the trigger and-_

A speed bump jerks him out of his reverie, bumping his head on the top of the car. He grumbles a few curses as he rubs the top of his injured head. Luffy's hand finds his forearm. “You good?” he asks, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

Law sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Dandy.”

Luffy chuckles and returns to looking out of his window. “We're almost there, just a couple more minutes.”

“What?” his grandpa calls out from the driver's seat. “Don't like my driving?”

“You're much too reckless, Mr. Garp,” Koby chuckles, and the grandpa laughs boisterously. 

“You young’uns are just too used to peace and calm. Back in my day-”

Law tunes him out as he spirals into some anecdote from decades past. From Baby 5’s reappearance to Koby’s, it seems like everyone from his past was slowly beginning to resurface back into his life. He had even met Ivankov again. He frowns to himself. He wasn’t too sure he liked that. He hopes it’s just a passing phase.

“We’re here!” Garp announces, slamming on the breaks. Luffy and Law surge forward, saved only by their seat belts. Luffy lets out a laugh as Koby scrambles in the front seat. 

“Mr. Garp, slowly!” he chides breathlessly, watching the man as he parked with relative gentleness. 

The grandpa simply snickered as he undoes his belt, vehicle securely immobile. “Ah, we’ll be fine. Now come along now, I want some food!”

Law exits the car, motioning for Luffy to stay still. The man obeys, confusion flickering across his face for a moment before astonishment takes over. Law rounds the car and opens his door, motioning him out with a small flourish.

“Cute,” Koby murmurs as he passes, and Law has to do everything in his power to keep a cold shudder from sliding down his spine.

“Oho? Why thank you,” Luffy says, blowing Law a chastise kiss.

Law makes to capture it, and places it over his heart. “You’re welcome.”

Garp eyes the scene with a knowing eye, approval just shining behind the rampant disgust at their PDA. Law could only chuckle as they walked towards the front door.

“Oh man,” Luffy grimaces as he approaches. “Out of all places.”

It was a burger place. Law raises a brow in question as the grandpa pushes through the front doors, Koby right on his heels. “What’s up, Luffy?” he asks.

“Nothing, I just.” Pain flashes across his face, and then it’s gone, a buried thing. “This restaurant comes with lots of baggage for me.”

Law looks up at the bright sign above the doors. “Spice Bean? Never heard of it.”

“Yeah,” Luffy mutters, “I wish I hadn’t either.”

Sensing he didn’t wish to talk about the subject any further, Law quiets. Garp leads them into the restaurant and speaks in hushed tones to the waitress at the counter, who then leads them to their booth with some menus. Law sits next to Luffy on one side, and Koby and Garp sit on the other. He faces Garp though, which he guesses couldn’t be helped, but it still doesn’t make him any less uncomfortable.

“What can I get you guys started on?” the lovely waitress asks, pulling out a small clipboard.

“Water,” Law and Koby say at the same time. They look at each other, the pink haired giving an awkward smile as Law gives a tight lipped one, before looking back to the woman. She nods and jots it down, then looks at Luffy and Garp expectantly.

“What do you want, son?” Garp asks, snickering. “A smoothie, like the kid you are?”

The words seem to put Luffy on edge, as if the choice of words were a bad call. Law takes his hand under the table and squeezes it. He relaxes, flashing Law a dazzling grin. “No!” he scoffs without missing a beat. “I want soda! A coca-cola, please.”

“Sure thing,” she says, “and you, sir?”

“Same please,” he gruffs.

She finishes writing down the drinks and smiles. “Understood! I’ll be right back.”

“Why am I not surprised you reserved at a burger place, Mr. Garp?” Koby sighs as she walks away. “I didn’t even know you could do that.”

“Excuse you,” the older man huffs, flipping through the menu, “this is pretty fancy for a burger place, of course you can.”

“That’s true,” Law admits, looking around. He glances at the menu and sees a fish plate that catches his eye. “I think it’s pretty neat. How about you, Luffy?”

“Eh,” he shrugs, swallowing. “I think the Baratie is better. We ate there on a date, after all.”

“So sweet,” Koby croons as Garp gags. “I think they're adorable, Mr. Garp.”

“And _I_ think I’ll be sick,” Garp says, sticking out his tongue and pointing to the back of his throat. “You keep that cutesy shit to a minimum, you hear me?”

“Fine,” Luffy mutters, pouting.

Law thinks he knows where Luffy got his childish, playful nature from. 

“Here are your drinks!” the waitress chirps as she returns with a platter of ice cold glasses. She places them in front of their corresponding requestor and straightens with a smile. “Have you all decided what you wanted to eat yet?”

“Yes,” Garp answers for them. “I think I’ll have five burgers, a couple large fries, the twenty five piece nuggets, and the side of rings.”

“I’ll have what he’s having!” Luffy seconds, and Garp sends him a glare. 

“You think I’m made of money, boy?!”

  
“But you’re getting the exact same thing!”

As the two family members bicker, the pink haired chuckles softly. “Sorry about them,” he waves at the waitress.

“No worries, I’ve seen worse,” she laughs. “Now, for you?”

“Just a salad with extra bacon bits is fine. Oh, and an ice cream please.”

She writes down the order, then turns to Law. “And you?”

“The fish fillet meal,” Law answers, folding up the menus and handing them to her.

“Thank you, I’ll get that out to you as soon as you can.” She gathers them up into her arms and gives them a small bow, then scurries off into the kitchen.

Garp sighs and returns to the table. “So. How did you two meet?”

Luffy and Law exchange knowing looks. Their meeting was pretty...unconventional. Law found himself flushing slightly as he remembered the first time he saw him at the Going Merry, his sensual dancing on stage to the lap dance he received after. It was all so long ago, but the mention of it makes it seem as though it was yesterday.

“Why are you so red, boy?” Garp asks, eyes narrowed. “I don’t like the look on your face.”

“We met in a strip club,” Luffy deadpans honestly.

Law nearly chokes on his water. “Luffy-”

“You _what?_ ” Garp slams his hands on the table, jaw dropping. “How in the _world-_ ”

Luffy makes a face and crosses his arms, raising his brows at his grandfather. “I’m a stripper.” The tenseness relaxes from his shoulders. “Or used to be one, I guess. But yeah. I dance.”

Garp stared at him like he grew a second head, cheeks darkening to a puce. Koby was trying and failing to hide laughter from behind a hand over his mouth, turned away from the whole situation. Law rested his head in his hands, certain that death by embarrassment would come and take him right then. Luffy exhales roughly at his side, staring at Garp expectantly.

“Since when?” the older man cracks.

Luffy snorts. “Over two years now.”

“Two _years_.” Garp shakes his head and rubs his temples. “Luffy...”

“I don’t care what you say, Grandpa,” the younger snarls, defensive. “I’ll do whatever the hell I wanna do. If that means shaking my ass for people to toss money on, then so be it!”

“Oh my god, Luffy,” Law mumbles into his palms, cheeks turning redder.

“I think it’s cool,” Koby interjects with a smile. “I don’t have an ounce of dancing in me.”

Luffy turns to him with a relieved chuckle. “ _Everyone_ has it in them somewhere. Just need the right teacher to bring it out.” He slaps a hand on Law’s back, who jumps and turns to glare at him. “I’ll drag it out of this one someday.”

“The hell you will,” he bites without any force behind the words, and Luffy just laughs then, previous tension gone.

Garp sighs heavily. “Of course sonny, it’s not my place to tell you what to do with your life. Hearing you suddenly becoming a stripper would surprise just about anyone. I worry, you know? I haven’t seen you or Ace in ages.” His demeanor changes, and he suddenly becomes crestfallen. “Speaking of which...”

Law feels Luffy still beside him, a somber air suffocating the man. Law reaches out to his hand under the table and gives a supportive squeeze, and Luffy squeezes back weakly.

“That's the reason why I came to visit,” Garp admits, eyes cast downward. “I heard Ace passed away a few weeks back.”

“He did,” Luffy croaks. “He was...he had been-”

“The hospital told me the specifics. It’s truly a shame I wasn’t here earlier for him. Or you, either.” Garp’s expression twists into one of pinched pain, leaving the once harsh, imposing aura behind in place of a sad and weak elderly man. “I was so consumed with work I wasn’t there for you when I should’ve been. I’m so sorry, Luffy.”

Luffy inhales shakily, closes his eyes. He nods vigorously and whispers, “It’s okay.” Law can’t even imagine the emotions going through Luffy right now, hearing those words. He’s been fighting a battle by himself for a long time, and with his only family uncontactable, he’s had to shoulder everything concerning Ace by himself.

It must’ve felt like a godsend to hear an apology.

“I know it must’ve been hard,” Garp continues softly. “Hearing it was almost unbelievable. Poor Dadan, she couldn’t stand the news once I told her. But you...you’re a strong young man. Pushing through.”

Luffy nods, the bounce of his head so little it was almost unnoticeable. “Thanks, Gramps. Law helped a lot.”

“You did, son?” he asks the tattooed man.

“I tried as best as I could,” Law confirms softly.

Garp looks between the two of them with a renewed sense of hope. “Well, for caring for Luffy when I couldn’t be there for him, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. That’s a type of sadness that could kill ya, and you saved my boy.”

The words pierce Law’s heart harder than he ever could’ve imagined. “I’d do it hundreds of times over, sir.”

“You can drop the sir, Law,” Garp shakes his head. “You can treat me as family.”

Law widens his eyes and swallows thickly. “Okay...Mr. Garp?”

“Grandpa or Gramps is fine.”

The surgeon fidgets, the name almost too familiar. “Could I call you Garp?”

The older man sighs. “If you insist.”

“Here’re your orders!” The woman bustles back with a wide smile and several plates of food. Koby perks up immediately. “Oh yay!” 

Law offers a small smile, and Luffy seems to have brightened as well at the prospect of his burgers. Their orders are soon distributed with a flourish and a friendly smile. She bows slightly as Luffy’s plate is set last. “Don’t hesitate to holler at me if you need anything, alright?”

“Thank you so much,” Garp says.

She turns and gives them a wave. “My pleasure!”

Once she’s out of earshot, Luffy lets go of the breath he was holding and watches Garp as he eats carefully. “So. What _were_ you doing then, Gramps?”

“A deep internal investigation of the police force,” he says around bites, swallowing with just as much gusto as Luffy did when he ate. Yup, they were related all right. “I was tasked to sniff out some rats. Koby here was one of my men.”

“You’re a police officer?” Law asks, jaw slightly agape.

“Yes,” Garp chuckles. “Why, did you break some law? ...Get it?”

Law realizes that even though he was a grandpa, it didn’t save him from the dad jokes. “Yes, I do. Quite a lot, actually.”

He laughs then, big and boisterous. “You’re a real funny guy, son.”

Luffy turns and smiles at him then, all gums and teeth, and Law’s heart skips a beat. He squeezes their fingers under the table once more before turning to their respective dinners.

“Anyway,” Garp continues, coughing lightly, “there’s been an issue in the force as of late. Trust and all that. Turns out the Chief and his aide have been taking part in some illicit activities with some bad men. They got taken care of, but it threw the entire department into complete disarray.”

Law thinks back. “Akainu and the other one, right?”

“Vergo,” Koby reminds gently. “They both were the top of the top, so to hear them of all people compromising the entire force...it messed with everyone’s heads. Especially mine. I couldn’t stand the environment any longer, so I quit. It was just too stifling to stay after all that went down.”

That gets Luffy’s attention. “You’re not an officer anymore? So what are you doing now?”

“I’m a PI,” he grins, and Luffy makes a confused sound as he swallows a handful of fries.

“A what now?”

“A private investigator,” Koby clarifies, licking ice cream from his lips. “I get to help true justice prevail and can still use the skills from when I was in the force, so it’s a win win.”

“This one is bright,” Garp slaps him on the back heartily, and Koby nearly drops his cone. “He’ll make every bit an excellent investigator as he did an officer.”

“That’s so cool,” Luffy breathes, slurping on his drink. “You’re really going places, Koby!”

The pink haired turns bashful. “That means so much coming from you, Luffy.”

Law frowns and clears his throat to clear the air. Garp faces him then, chewing dutifully on a burger. “Ah, haven’t asked you much, have we?”

The man must’ve mistaken his interruption for wanting attention. “No, that’s-”

“Alright then, I’ve been curious about you anyway. What do you do for a living?” he questions, eyeing his tattoos as he works on his third burger.

“I’m a surgeon, working at Flevance Medical.”

It’s always a little rewarding seeing people’s reactions when he tells them his occupation. Usually some combination of disbelief, admiration, and confusion. Koby and Garp fit the stereotype to a blissful tee, jaw dropping stares doing nothing but fueling his ego. Law chews on his fish nervously, wondering what they’ll say.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Garp mutters. “A surgeon!”

“A surgeon with ‘death’ on his fingers?” Koby asks.

Law rolls his eyes. “I’m aware of the irony.”

Luffy simply nods from beside him, eyes twinkling, pride radiating off him in waves. “That’s my boyfriend!” he proclaims happily, sighing as his head comes to rest on his shoulder.

“Hey!” Garp points an accusatory finger. “I said to cut that shit out!”

The pink haired pauses eating. “That’s really cool and all, but I have a question.” 

Law turns to him, a little wary. “Shoot.”

“You’re a surgeon, so your arms are important, right? This might be a little callous of me to ask, but how did your arm break?” Koby juts his chin over to his cast, and Law looks down as if remembering he was currently down an arm. 

“Ah.” Law looks at Luffy, who shoots him a concerned look. He mirrors the expression, then sighs. Lying it was. “I tripped and fell.”

“And broke your arm?” the pink haired sputters incredulously. “Seems a little extreme.”

“It was concrete, and I was being dumb,” Law waves off. “I should get it off here soon, anyway.”

“I hope it heals up quickly, Law,” Garp bids, and coming from him, it means a lot. “Need those life-saving hands back in a hospital.”

Their relationship has changed so much in the course of the last hour that Law almost had trouble keeping up. Garp was so open to meeting new people and inviting them into his life that Law almost wanted to slow down. Surely, if Luffy wasn’t going through what he was when he met him, he probably would’ve been the same way.

“Thanks,” he responds, touching the cast gingerly, “I want to get back to work asap as well.”

Garp finishes the last of his burgers with a hefty breath, then leans back in his seat, popping fries into his mouth one by one. “So tell me about yourself. I know how you met my boy, but how’d you get to that point? I want to learn about your character.”

Here Law was, faced with his past again.

With Koby of all people to bear witness to it.

Law exhales slowly and polishes off his fish. “Well, I guess I can start from when I was a young boy. I was adopted by this man by the name of Corazon...”

He dives into the specifics of his childhood, leaving out the bit that happens before Cora, and instead delving into his teenage years, growing up with Cora. How he’s been friends with Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi since the beginning, how he’s always been interested in the human body. Law recounts stories that even Luffy hasn’t heard, old tales of his teenage years that had the table either sitting at rapt attention or clutching their sides for air they were laughing so hard. The waitress comes back once to refill their drinks during the retelling of his life, chuckling to herself when he describes the time when he cried getting his first tattoo. Law continues on up his years, from the awkward times in highschool to the rough times in college, to the nervousness he felt in residency, then finally to working at Flevance as a surgeon and later meeting Luffy.

He keeps the whole situation with the Going Merry and Doflamingo secret. No reason to tell more ears now that the ordeal was over, especially considering the Revolutionary Army had been involved.

Garp thinks on his chin for a few moments as he lets the information sink in. “So you’ve lost a loved one, too. Around the same time as Luffy, huh?”

“Yes,” Law says, feeling his heart twist painfully in his chest. “I did.”

The older man tuts sadly. “I’m sorry for your loss. That’s really terrible, him passing around the same time as Ace. You’re a strong man, after everything you’ve been through.” 

Garp leans forward. “And you sound like an interesting young fellow. I’m glad I got to learn more about you.”

“Yeah,” Law says, not sure how to respond. He itches for a new conversation topic.

“Let’s talk about something happier, yeah?” Koby suggests, and for once, Law is glad he is there. His gaze moves to Luffy, and he gives the young man a sly grin. “How’ve you been holding up all this time?”

“Great!” Luffy brightens with a grin. “I’ve been in college and working at this coffee place, so I’m pretty busy, but otherwise alright!”

Koby laughs and places his chin on his palm. “Nice! Do you still wear that straw hat?”

“Yeah!” Luffy makes a show of reaching behind him, but comes up empty. “I think I left it in my dorm, but I do! And are you still scared of old ladies?”

“Old ladies? Luffy, what-”

“That woman on the boat! What was her name, Alve-something?”

“Her name was _Alvida_ , and no I’m not scared of her!” Koby flushes slightly. “Anymore, at least.”

Luffy bursts into loud laughter at the poor man’s expense. “Aw man, I remember you being such a wimp back then!”

“Luffy, not funny! At least I wasn’t caught in a barrel!”

Law raises his brows. “You were _what?_ ”

Luffy scowls and glares without menace at the pink haired. “I was just trying to hide!”

“Did a bang up job of that,” Koby grins.

The two descend into talks of their childhood memories, and Law soon found himself unable to keep up. Seeing Luffy talk so animatedly with Koby made up for his initial discomfort about attending the dinner in the first place. He instead turns to Garp, who watches his grandson with amused eyes.

“Garp?”

The man turns to him, making a questioning noise in the back of his throat. “Yes?”

Law watches Luffy’s side profile. “What in the world is he talking about? He was on a boat?”

“Yeah, the fool,” Garp sighs, shaking his head. “Happened when the boy was only three. Dadan didn’t tell me details, but he tried to ‘explore the seas’ when he was little. Some dream about becoming a pirate? I dunno what goes on in that skull of his.”

He leans back in his seat, letting the memories wash over him. “He snuck on a ship and actually left the island for a period of time. I remember Dadan calling me, screaming, but what could I have done? Anyway, he ended up coming back, as the boat only went out for supplies. And he brought back a friend.” He nods over to Koby, who was beet red, trying to explain himself out of some situation.

Law tries to connect the dots in his head from his own memories. How did Koby end up on a boat?

“Where did...the boat go to? For supplies?” Law asks slowly. Something told him he already knew the answer.

Garp hums for a moment in thought. “If I remember right, it was Rocky Port.”

Law facepalms, groaning into his hand. Of _course_.

Koby freezes in his conversation with Luffy, turning to the other two with wide eyes. “What..?” he croaks. He looks between Law and Garp, gaze lingering on Law, and something in them changes, vestiges of familiarity dawning in them. 

He’s been here too long. 

Law wants to leave.

“Are you all finished?” the waitress asks as she comes around again.

“Yes,” Law answers quickly, “we are.”

“Perfect! I’ll grab your checks and get you on your way!”

As she bounces away, Garp turns to him. “I hope you know I’m paying for tonight. My treat.”

“Woo-hoo! Thanks for the free food, Gramps!” Luffy cheers, and the man scowls at him. 

“Not for you, stupid grandson.” he grits, “Everyone else.”

Luffy’s cheers die on his tongue, replaced by child-like whines, and Law leaves them to argue by themselves. He sighs and makes himself comfortable into the seat, reveling in the different facets of Luffy he got to see today while ignoring Koby’s conspicuous stare on him.

So _that’s_ how Koby escaped.

Fuck.

\---

“Are you leaving now?”

“Yeah,” Garp answers, hand lingering on the door handle. “Headed back to our headquarters to take care of some things there.”

The man had driven them back to Luffy’s dorm. Night had fallen already, a dark pall over the skies. They stood just inside the doors to the entrance of the building in the brightly lit lobby. Garp had bid them goodbye when Luffy spoke up. Law watched the interaction steadily.

“How...” Luffy purses his lips, tries to not let his emotion show on his face. Law intertwines their fingers, a silent support throughout the conversation. “How long will it be this time?”

The grandpa softens at the question. “I honestly couldn’t tell you, son. Things are hectic on my end. Dealing with the lack of a Chief of Police and his aide is no small matter. And we still have to deal with crooks and criminals in the meantime.”

“Right,” Luffy murmurs, shoulders hunched.

Garp releases his hold on the door and comes over to Luffy, scooping him into a giant bear hug. Law moves away from them, lets them have their moment. The younger makes a strangled noise in his throat as he’s hefted into the air, large, beefy arms clenched around his sides rather gently.

“Gramps...”

“I’ll keep in touch better,” he mutters against his ear. “I promise I will.”

Luffy is set down on the floor as Garp gives him a grin. “Well then, I’m off! Law!”

He straightens a bit at the rough tone in his voice. “Yes?”

The grandpa gives him a warm smile, one Law would’ve thought he hallucinated mere hours ago. “Take care of Luffy for me in my stead. Make sure he doesn’t get hurt now.” 

“Of course.”

With another two fingered salute, the man pushes through the doors to the lobby, and exits into the chilly night. Koby stares after him for a moment, then turns to Luffy, extending a hand. “See you around?”

“Definitely,” Luffy grins, taking it with enthusiasm. “It was nice seeing you again.”

“You too,” he smiles. He faces Law, a mask of indifference. “And Law?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here a sec.”

Cold dread seeps into his lungs as he nods. “Okay.”

Luffy watches them move away from him in confusion. The pink haired throws a reassuring thumbs up in his direction. “This won’t take too long!”

They move down a nearby hall and into the first empty room Koby can find. Law tries not to let his mounting panic show on his countenance, but it does, and he can’t seem to get it off. Memories start to flood behind his eyes, and he blinks them away rapidly.

“Trafalgar Law, huh?” Koby begins, breaking the silence as he closes the door to the room.

He feigns innocence. “How do you know my full name?”

The pink haired only stares at him, and Law could see the clogs of thought struggling to turn behind those dark eyes. “Just a name I heard from my superiors’ mouths, that’s all. Involved in the incident at Rocky Port.”

Law is silent.

Koby continues studying him. “But I wonder...why does the name ring a bell in my mind for personal reasons? I can’t quite place it, but I know it’s bad.” He points to his scar. “It throbs any time I see you.”

Law remains quiet, a testament to his guilt, and Koby sighs. “I hope my gut feeling is wrong and you’re actually a good person, Law. I don’t want Luffy to get hurt.”

He’s the third person to warn him of Luffy getting hurt. It makes him uneasy.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Law finally responds.

Suddenly, Sabo’s words from weeks earlier ring in his mind. 

_“I just hope that it doesn’t come back to bite you in the ass one day.”_

That day wouldn’t come, would it?

No, Law would make sure it didn’t.

Koby gives his shoulder a squeeze. “Good. I hope so.”

He leaves Law alone in the room, a jumbled mess of foreboding thoughts. He guesses Koby doesn’t recall much about that fateful night sixteen years back. If he did, he surely wouldn’t be just talking to Law.

He’d be trying to kill him.

Regret slammed into him like a ton of bricks, and he groans under the pressure. Hopefully, Law doesn’t have to see him again. With Garp finally leaving and Koby going with him, maybe he won’t see him again, and won’t have to come to terms with the sins of his past. It’s easier that way.

Unfortunately, easier isn’t always better. 

Life made sure of that, and it would soon be guaranteeing Law remembered that fact.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Until the next!
> 
> P.S. Law and his past has been teased for ages now. Things will get revealed soon, I promise <3


	43. I'll Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So? How’d it go?” Buffalo asks.
> 
> “Shittily,” Baby 5 huffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I liked writing this chapter a lot. ><

\---

**43\. I’ll Wait**

\---

“So? How’d it go?” Buffalo asks.

“Shittily,” Baby 5 huffs, plopping down on their couch with a hand over her forehead. “He wasn’t taking a word I was saying seriously. Ugh, that guy is so annoying sometimes.”

The two shared a house, small and quaint, just off the cusp of the city. It wasn’t luxury by far, but it was home, and it was far closer to Law than any of her other siblings. Baby 5 thought it was fate that she discovered Law first through her proximity to him, so she could give him a proper heads up about the rest of their unruly family. Her brother thinks otherwise.

Buffalo snickers and eyes her with a smile. “You know how Law is. He’ll do what he wants in the end.”

“And yeah, that’s the frustrating thing about it!” Baby 5 groans, kicking up her feet on the table. “After going out of my way to talk to him, too!”

“Not that I care much about the guy,” Buffalo starts, “but I hope he takes you seriously. The others have already heard about Doflamingo’s downfall. They’re surely planning something.”

“Exactly!” the woman says, pointing at him. “But right now, they’re all over the country, so it might take a while for them to all come back around since Doffy’s not pulling the strings anymore.”

“...Was that a pun?”

“Maybe,” she chuckles. “Those guys, most of them are idiots, so things like unorganized meetups always take forever. But when they do finally all get together...”

She pauses and shivers. “I really wouldn’t want to be in Law’s shoes then.”

“Well, you _did_ warn him,” Buffalo shrugs. “What else can you do?”

Baby 5 sighs and relaxes further into the cushions of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “I dunno. I just hope he’ll be okay. It took forever finding him in the first place- I don’t want that to all go downhill just because he wouldn’t heed my words.”

“It’s only a matter of time before they find him, ya know,” Buffalo reminds gently. 

Her face crumples. “I know, I know. I just want to postpone it as long as I can.” She thinks for a moment, silence stretching between them, then she speaks. “If those guys were smart, they’d strike now, when Law is down an arm.”

Buffalo turns to her, wild. “He lost an _arm?_ ”

“No,” she shakes her head, “it just was in a cast. I didn’t mention it while I was with him, but I think he probably got it from fighting Doffy.”

“Ah,” he murmurs. “Well, regardless, a limb or two isn’t stopping Law. You must not remember him well.”

“I do,” Baby 5 says defensively.

Buffalo raises a brow in her direction. “Law is a _beast_. And what happens when you corner a beast?”

Baby 5 purses her lips and doesn’t respond. She’s fully aware of how her brother acted when he felt like he was trapped in a corner. His epithet wasn’t the ‘Surgeon of Death’ for nothing.

“I got it,” she drones. “Can’t I just worry over him? You know how Gladius and the others are.”

Buffalo looks at her, then looks away. “I know how they are, too. But I also know how Law is.” He chuckles darkly. “If anything, I’d be scared for _them_ if they piss him off bad enough.”

\---

“Make sure to explore every last nook and cranny in this place!” Sabo calls out, pushing aside a table of broken beakers. “We have to try and find it!”

The Revolutionaries give him a salute and a chorus of “Yes sir”s before turning back to their work, plundering the already plundered science lab. Ever since Caesar mentioned the beginning experiments on the newest version of his drug, Phase Three, Sabo has only been given more and more work to do. From getting those poor enslaved workers from the factory proper care to figuring out exactly what the heck the mad scientist was working on in his free time, the blonde had many loose ends to tie up from their little excursion to arrest Kaido and Doflamingo.

Poor Luffy, he didn’t even get the chance to properly say goodbye because he was so busy.

The area they were in was an underground version of Caesar’s lab, located right below the one they destroyed a few weeks ago. It was smart on his end, having two labs. Sabo would’ve completely missed it had it not been for Koala’s knowing eye as she explored the rubble. A broken latch embedded in topsoil, obviously broken into, that opened to reveal a wide staircase. Upon entering, Sabo and the others were even more surprised to find that the entire place had been ransacked. One might attest that Caesar packed his findings in a rush and scurried along, but an experienced eye with disasters could tell the difference.

The place had been robbed.

“Do your best guys!” Koala calls out, strolling towards him with a clipboard in hand. 

Sabo gives her a small smile. “Any luck?”

“Only a little,” she says, flipping through the papers. “So it turns out that Caesar, the bastard, _was_ doing experiments down here for Phase Three. Apparently, this newer version of the drug isn't just supposed to knock people out.” She looks up gravely. “It’s supposed to damn near kill them.”

The blonde feels his hackles rise, eyes widening. “What the hell was that crack scientist thinking?”

“I have no idea,” Koala murmurs, flipping a few more pages. “But thankfully, it looks like he was only in the experimentation stage, and not in the manufacturing stage.”

“Well,” Sabo huffs, eyeing the soldiers searching the premises, “that’s one comfort at least.”

“True,” the redhead agrees, “but according to our findings, it looks like he did manage to complete one sample of the final drug.” She furrows her brows. “As if he wanted to test that, see if it works, then modify it or make more.”

“And where is that sample?” Sabo asks quickly. “If what you say is true, it’s much worse than Phase One or Two. We need to find and destroy it before it ends up in the wrong hands.”

Koala winces. “But that’s just the thing, Sabo. We can’t find it.”

Sabo surveys the broken mess of tables, punctured walls, cracked tubes, mashed buttons, and a vast array of other miscellaneous appliances, clearly destroyed in search of something. “So we were beat to the punch.”

“It looks like it,” Koala mutters.

“Any clues as to who could’ve been behind this?” the man asks. “And how did they even know there was something down here before we did?”

“I have no idea how they got information before us. But,” Koala ventures, “we did find something strange near a glass case in the back. We think it held the sample.”

Sabo hums knowingly. “Okay, shoot. What was it?”

“Playing cards,” she says, frowning slightly. “A king of spades, diamonds, clubs, and hearts.”

“That’s strange...”

“Yeah, and get this,” Koala continues, “the one of clubs was crumpled, like someone beat it up. And the one of hearts...”

Sabo perks up. “Yeah?”

Koala worries on her bottom lip. “...It was torn in half.”

“I wonder what it all means,” Sabo wonders aloud.

“I don’t know,” Koala clutches her clipboard close, “but I have a bad feeling about this.”

\---

_A Few Days Later_

“Wow, are you sure you only got your arm broken a month ago?” Dr. Chopper asks, turning excited eyes onto Law’s face. “It’s a miracle it’s healed so fast.”

“Yeah, well,” Law chuckles. “I’m just lucky, I guess.”

“Alrighty then,” the young doctor grins. “The nurse has already done the checkups, so it looks like you’re all set to go! Give me a minute to go get some things to remove the cast with.”

“ _You’re_ taking it off for me?” Law marvels. “I thought you only did surgeon work.”

The man shakes his head. “No, I dabble in other areas as well. Thought you’d want someone familiar to be doing this for you.”

“True,” Law mutters. “Well thank you, and take your time. I’ll be here.”

As Chopper leaves him be, Law’s thoughts drift, as they tended to do. He’s always been a fast healer. Maybe because his body has been trained for danger, and was so used to being on high alert that in the case he gets hurt, he heals quickly to prepare for what may come next. He looks down at his callused hands and flexes the fingers there one by one, feeling the strength that resided in them. He definitely still had his spark, and his body ensured he kept it.

Chopper returns then with a special saw, closing the door softly behind him. “Alright, let’s do this.”

He sits down and pulls the limb towards himself carefully, bringing the dull blade upon the cast with an experienced precision. Law watches him silently as the doctor saws the thickness off, feeling nothing but a slight tickle as he works. Once the cast pops off and the doctor pulls it away from the limb gently, cool air hits the sensitive, pallor skin, and Law exhales softly at the feeling.

“It’ll need time to feel like normal again,” Chopper cautions as he sets the saw down, “but I’m sure you know that already.”

“Yeah,” Law says. Chopper takes his arms into nimble fingers and moves it around, checking for any pain and to see if he retained a good range of motion. 

“Not even any atrophy,” the doctor murmurs, setting Law’s arm back in his lap. “I’m shocked.”

Law shrugs, “I’ve always healed really well. I don’t know.”

“I’ll be frank,” Chopper chuckles, writing something down on a clipboard, “neither do I. That’s a good thing though, less work for you to do.”

“I’m assuming I can’t use it for the next few days?” Law ventures.

“Right on the money,” Chopper affirms with a smile. He taps his pen against the clipboard rhythmically as he speaks. “When you get home, wash the limb with gentle soap and water. Make sure you’re _gentle_.” He stresses the word accusingly.

Law raised both his hands in mock defense. “I will, don’t worry.”

Chopper doesn’t look convinced, but continues on anyway. “There aren’t any scabs, so no reason to warn for picking them. Hmm, let’s see. Soak it in warm water for twenty minutes a day, twice a day, for the first two days. Get the blood in there flowing well again.”

Law nods, making diligent mental note of the instructions. The young doctor grunts in approval. “I say all this, but knowing you, you’re gonna get back all your strength and muscle in a week tops. Your body is truly something else.”

“Thanks, Chopper,” Law grins. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Y- Yeah, well,” the young doctor stammers under the compliment, “I do my best. Now go and get some rest!”

“Alright, will do.” Law practices various motions with his arm and he stands, getting the hang of the limb without the extra weight dragging it down. He leaves the office with a wave of his good arm, then shuts the door quietly behind him. 

He sighs, eyes closed. He didn’t even have to see to know that a certain trio resided right outside the door. Those fools just wouldn’t leave Law to his ministrations by himself. “You guys off?”

“Nope,” Bepo grins, “just wanted to check up on you and your poor arm.”

Shachi touches the limb unabashedly, studying the pale, flaking skin. “Wow, it looks worse than I thought.”

“Thanks,” Law responds dryly.

“It’s not gonna come out looking brand new, dummy,” Penguin sighs, pulling on the back on the man’s scrubs.

“Of course I know that!” Shachi snaps, “but seeing it and knowing it are different!”

“I just think you’re dumb, Shachi.”

“You better watch it, blondie.”

“You _guys_ ,” Law steps forward and places a hand on Shachi’s and Bepo’s shoulders, while looking at each of them in turn. The action puts some strain on his newly released arm, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He hides his wince behind a solemn expression. “We need to talk. In private.”

The air around the turns several degrees cooler as the seriousness in his tone comes across well. It makes them all freeze in their places, watching Law with wide eyes, minds whirling as they try to make sense of what exactly could be bothering the seemingly unshakable man. Penguin is the first to move, away from the others and down the hall. 

“There’s an empty break room that no one uses over here,” he says, jutting a thumb to a room just around the corner. “Let’s go in there.”

“Perfect.” Law starts for the area and motions for the other two to follow. They share a confused glance before complying, and with a quick stroll, they’re situated in the break room by themselves, door locked, curtains closed. 

Shachi crosses his arms and leans against a table. “So? What’s got you all riled up this time?”

Law narrows his eyes at him. “Baby 5 visited me a few days ago.”

That has the trio sputtering; Shachi choking on his next words, Penguin coughing into his elbow, Bepo struggling to get air. Law watches their reactions with pursed lips, then turns heavy eyes to glare hard into the ground. 

“What...did she want?” Shachi begins coarsely.

“No, scratch that,” Penguin interrupts, “how the hell did she even _find_ you?”

“If she knows where Law is,” Bepo mutters, more to himself than to the others, “does that mean that the rest of the family does, too?”

“God, I hope not,” Law groans, running a hand through his hair. “And I have no idea how she found me. Just saw her one day standing outside Amazon Lily. It was the strangest thing.”

Penguin turns and fixes him with a frown. “What the hell did she even want, anyway?”

“She came to warn me about the family, since I beat Doflamingo,” Law recalls. “Turns out they aren't too happy about it.”

“Fuck what they think,” Shachi grunts, and Law turns to nod knowingly at him.

“That’s what I told her, too. But she didn’t seem to care.” Law wrings his fingers in his hands, gentle because of the heightened sensitivity. “Baby 5 said she still cared about me, so she came to warn me about them.”

“What could they possibly do now?” Shachi asks curiously. “They’ve lost all their clout. Seriously, she took weeks to find you just to _warn_ you?”

“And we helped too,” Bepo notes, scratching his head, “so why only come and warn you and not all of us?”

“I guess because we didn’t take him out personally,” Penguin mutters, “and Law has always been the special one in the family.”

“You’re probably right, Peng,” Law grumbles. “She basically just told me to watch my back.”

Penguin watches him carefully. “So she didn’t mention Luffy?”

“No,” Law confirms, feeling something cold settle down his back. “She didn’t. It seems like the family doesn’t know, but I’m nervous for if...for _when_ they find out. Because then, they won’t just come after me.”

He doesn’t need to say the next sentence for them to know what he’s getting at. The whole ordeal leaves them silent, too strung up to speak. Law clutches the edge of a table, face falling as he thinks deeply.

“I need you guys’ advice.”

“Oh?” Shachi taunts with a smile. He shimmies up to Law’s side and claps his shoulder. “The great Law wants the advice of us measly peasants?”

“Shachi,” Penguin chides, “this is serious.”

“Fine, fine,” he relents, letting go of the man. He steps back and dissolves into a thoughtful countenance. Bepo remains quiet all the while, letting his words sink in.

“It’s different from back then, Shachi,” Law says softly. “Back then, it was just us four against the world. But now, I have more friends. Now, I have Luffy.” He lets out a breath, thinking of the man’s bright smile, his laughter, the way he would say Law’s name. It makes something constrict in his chest. “I’m not fighting just for fighting’s sake anymore. I’m fighting for Luffy. To protect him.”

“How sweet,” Bepo smiles affectionately. “You say Luffy’s changed a lot, but Law, you have to keep in mind that you’ve changed, too.”

Law hums at that. “I’m sure I have.”

“You want advice? Then here’s mine,” Penguin sighs, crossing his arms. “If I were you, I would tell Luffy your side of the story. All of it. It doesn’t make sense for you to start saying you want to protect him, but not tell him exactly from what.”

“That makes sense, you know,” Shachi seconds.

The red head tilts his head as he watches Law. “You can’t hide our past forever, especially since it’s catching up to you. You’re gonna have to tell Luffy sooner rather than later, or it’s not going to end well.”

“I-” Law scowls and shakes his head. “I know, but I’m so _scared_. I’m terrified of what he’s going to think of me after I tell him.”

“He won’t bat an eye,” Shachi assures. “I’m sure of it.”

“Are you sure about that?” Law challenges with an arched brow. “Do you know how many of my friendships fell apart because I let them know? How many people look at me differently when they realize? It’s not as simple as you think, Shachi- don’t forget, I’m a _murderer_.”

The words fill the air, thickening it with the truth. It’s hard to argue when they know he has a point.

Law looks at his hands. “I have a lot of sins from my past I have to atone for. Saving lives is the least I can do for taking them.”

The trio is quiet as he speaks, letting the man have the moment to himself. “And to add even more fuel to the fire,” Law goes on with a frown, “ _Koby_ of all people is alive.”

It takes a few long seconds for the name to familiarize itself in their brains, but when it does, they all sport various levels of stunned shock on their faces. Bepo’s jaw drops, neary unhinging from his face. “...Wait, _that_ Koby?”

“From Rocky Port?” Shachi asks, his concern raising steadily.

“How the hell is he still alive?” Penguin hisses. He leans forward so his voice is only heard by those in the room. “I thought your shot killed him!”

“I thought so too,” Law lours. “Now imagine the guy you thought you killed showing up in a doorway with your boyfriend’s grandpa, very much alive. And your boyfriend knows the guy. Then you all go for _dinner_.”

Bepo makes a face. “I’d be so uncomfortable.”

“Yeah,” Law agrees readily. “Exactly. But there’s a good side to this- he doesn’t seem to remember anything.”

“Really?” Bepo brightens. “Then maybe it’ll be okay!”

Penguin side eyes the blonde. “There’s no guarantee his amnesia is permanent, Bepo.”

“So what’re you going to do about him?” Shachi asks. “Are you gonna-”

“ _Hell_ no,” the surgeon scoffs. “I’m not touching a hair on his head. I’m just gonna avoid him like the plague if he ever comes around again. I don’t do shit like that anymore.”

Law huffs, leaning against his table. “The Law of that life died the moment Corazon adopted me. He wanted me to live a respectable life, free from the family’s influence. He would feel slighted up in Heaven if I did anything to Koby.” 

“But if Koby isn’t dead, then he could remember that day,” Penguin warns. “And you said he knows Luffy, right? What if he tells Luffy about your past before you do?”

“Then the poor guy would _really_ think badly of you,” Bepo says. 

“Koby would probably warp the narrative to make you out to be some awful sword wielding, blood spilling gangster.”

“Shachi,” Penguin turns to look at him, nose crinkling. “Dude.”

“It’s okay,” Law mutters. “I wasn’t too far off from that, after all.”

“So what’re you gonna do?” Shachi pushes, eyes worrying. “Tell Luffy yourself, or wait for Koby to do it? Because I remember how honest that guy is, once he remembers, he will spill in a heartbeat.”

Law chews on his lip for a long, long time. Both options were shit. “Maybe this is what Corazon wanted to avoid,” he starts with a sigh. “All the shit from my past coming back to haunt me one day. He thought that if I cleaned my image up and became someone respectable like a surgeon, I would be able to get over it. But damn it all, everything always comes back.”

“So?” Penguin huffs. “What’ll you do?”

Law looks at the three of them, flickering between them as they watched him for a response. Law is tense, but the answer comes out smoothly. 

His confidence is but a front.

“I’ll wait.”

\---

It’s dark.

Moonlight shines through the open window as the private investigator rummages through his computer, frowning deeply at the screen. Koby, twenty-three years young, sat at his desk in the middle of the night, alone in his office as he researched a man that has caught his eye for all the wrong reasons. 

He opted for searching after hours rather than during the day so that no one would be able to find his little personal use of work equipment. The computers and laptops here had access to databases and libraries inaccessible from any public domain. If Koby wanted info on any citizen in the city, this was one of the best places to find it. 

However exciting researching knowledge on this man was, his nerves were beginning to wear thin. His heart pattered up a storm from the terror of getting caught, and his fingers trembled as they clicked away on links that gave him no information. He’s been here for over an hour already, and he was no closer to finding what he was looking for than when he arrived.

He was searching for files on Trafalgar Law.

Koby knew in his heart that something was off with the man, from the way he carried himself to the way he interacted with him before, during, and after the dinner. The memory makes him shudder; he felt near mortification at sharing a table with the man, and he had just met him. 

_Supposedly_ just met him.

Something in his soul wants him far, far away from Law, and he needs to know why.

The scar on his head pulses as if on cue, and the man sighs, resting the marred skin on his palm. “I know, I know,” he murmurs, exiting a couple sites that simply gave him medical information. “You’re frustrated too, huh?”

Nearly every single link he was presented with had something to do with Flevance Medical, where he was employed. Congratulatory stories here, accomplishments there, even some links to medical exploits while he was in college. Law was as squeaky clean as they come, but it only made Koby more determined to find dirt on the man. 

Koby has at least had an encounter with him before. He wouldn’t feel so uneasy if it were just their first time meeting. He can't remember where they met for the life of him, but he knows it must’ve happened when he was seven years old. Sixteen years ago, around the same time he met Luffy.

It’s the only time in his life that amnesia stole his memories from him, so it must’ve been then.

If he thinks hard enough to back then, he can briefly smell the salty tang of the ocean. If he focuses even harder, he can see misty streams of red in the waves.

Sighing, he clicks out of everything and shuts down his computer. He was only going in circles. There was limited information on Law from the PI’s side of the database, but maybe, just maybe, the police would have something more. The two shared similar research materials, but had differences, after all.

He pulls out his phone and dials a number, bringing the device to his ear. It picks up on the fourth ring.

“Koby, dude, do you know what time it is right now?”

He glances at his clock. A quarter to one in the morning. “I know, I’m sorry. Listen, I have a really big favor to ask, Helm.”

Helmeppo hums into the receiver, sleep ridden voice slurring his words. “What is it? Can’t it wait till morning?”

“No, it can’t,” Koby says urgently. “Can you get me into the station?”

“But you quit though. I really shouldn’t be letting you back in.”

“ _Please_ Helm, I really need to look up a man.”

The blonde is quiet. “Is it serious?”

“It very well could be,” Koby nods sagely, though the other couldn't see him.

He hears a sigh on the other end, then the ruffling of a blanket. Koby cheers silently. He’s won. “Then I’ll be there in twenty,” Helmeppo gruffs. “Don’t forget to come through the back.”

“Like I could ever,” Koby grins, excitement bubbling within him at the prospect of getting police records in his hands. “Thank you so much!”

“You owe me for this, man. It’s one in the fucking morning.”

“Sorry!” he squeaks. “I promise I’ll do something good for you later. Maybe breakfast?”

“Make it lunch and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Fine. Lunch it is.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Until the next~
> 
> P.S. I still want to know what happened in the Rocky Port Incident in canon. Literally. What.


	44. Sixteen Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was taunting the man, daring him to do anything but dance in the palm of his hand. Everything was a game, and Law loved watching him play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been waiting to write this chapter for a loooong time. TW: blood and gore.

\---  
 **44\. Sixteen Years Ago  
** \---

He was right. The police _did_ have more information.

Ignoring the small sliver of annoyance at this revelation, Koby continues searching through the databases offered at his old desk, studying the information presented to him with a critical eye. Most of what he sees he already saw at the PI Office, but there were some other articles mentioned in passing. The man _did_ have a record, albeit one of unrelated brevity, but yet, it was unavailable to him at the prior location. 

It makes his lips twitch in annoyance.

He looks up from his findings to find Helmeppo staring at him curiously. Koby shrinks a little under the intensity of the gaze, fingers curling protectively around the mouse to the computer. “What is it?”

“Well,” he starts, reluctance filing into the word, looking around. “Are you sure it's such a good idea to do this while other officers are here?”

“There's not a moment where officers aren’t in the station,” Koby explains simply, returning to the screen before him. He exits out a few files and carefully reads over several more he opens up. “Late at night is better than the morning. And we’re in the back room. It’s rare that anyone comes back here anyway, especially at this time.”

The blonde casts a wary glance to the front of the small room, then to the dim lights in the distance signaling that they were not alone. “If you say so.”

Koby sighs. “...Though I guess you’re kinda right. It’s risky since you guys are still dealing with that Akainu and Vergo situation. But they’ll be too busy with that to bother with me.”

Helmeppo doesn't look convinced, and the pink haired fixes him with a pointed look, brows arching ever so slightly. “Trust me, I hear you loud and clear. I want to hurry as well, but I can't find what I'm looking for.”

“Who are you trying to look up, anyway?” the blonde slips, settling beside his former partner to look at the computer in conjunction with him.

“His name is Trafalgar Law,” Koby murmurs, reading through a particularly lengthy article about his endeavors at Flevance Medical. “He's a twenty-six year old surgeon, but that's just about all I know about him.”

“Is he a criminal?” Helmeppo ventures cautiously, face carefully construed into nonchalance. “He seems like a normal dude.”

His scar throbs painfully then, and the investigator scowls at the feeling. “The computers aren't exactly helping with my case here, but yeah. Something along those lines, I think.”

“What, like a murderer?” Helmeppo asks with a baited breath.

“No, no,” he quickly remedies, “at least, I don’t think so. It’s more so something to do with me personally, and how I got this scar.” He points to his forehead, and a flicker of confusion flashes across the blonde’s face.

“Then shouldn't you look back to when you were what, seven, eight? How many years ago?”

“I know, I'm _trying_ ,” he clicks furiously on the mouse, frowning as more high school records pop up on the screen, “but it seems high school is as far back as it's letting me go.”

“Some files aren't computerized,” a smooth voice interrupts, and the pink haired feels cool ice settle down his back and work its way into his bones. Frozen to the spot, he could nothing as a tall man enters their sanctuary, watching the two lazily. He smiles softly upon recognizing the former officer.

“Koby,” Aokiji greets casually, as though he was a normal presence there at nearly two in the morning. He waves at them with his left hand, his right holding two thick manila folders. “Long time no see. How've you been holding up?”

“Vice Chief Aokiji,” Koby breathes, heart jumping into his throat as he stands, saluting the man on instinct. He's always loved having the man as his superior, loved growing up with him, and suddenly he’s assaulted with a multitude of emotions upon seeing him once again. He missed him.

The tall man closes the door behind him and strolls into the room. “No need to salute, you're no longer an officer, are you?”

Embarrassment floods his being, and red flickers across his cheeks as he releases the pose. “R-right.”

“What are you doing here, Vice Chief?” Helmeppo questions, shock just as evident in his stance.

Aokiji scratches the back of his head, easy hand in his pocket as he studies them intently. “With Akainu gone, I've been left to pick up a lot of the broken pieces. They want me to take over the position, but I'm actually thinking of leaving the force.”

“What, no!” Koby protests, slamming his hands on the table. “You can’t!”

“But you can?” Aokiji asks with a soft smile. Koby falters as the older man laughs. “Don't worry Koby, it won't be for a while. But that's not why I came back here, to discuss my predicament.”

He motions to the computer, and Koby looks at the open files on Law guiltily. “As welcome as you are in this building, I'm sure you're not here to take a trip down memory lane at two in the morning.”

“...Right. I want to find files on a man from sixteen years ago,” Koby says, heartbeat decreasing to a steady thrum against his chest. “But I'm not having much luck here.”

Aokiji nods, humming as he goes to set the files down on a nearby table. “Sixteen years back? That's quite a while.”

“Yeah,” Koby sighs, “it is.”

“What are you researching the man for?” he asks innocently.

Koby flickers down to the screen. “I don’t know. I’m still figuring it out.”

“I see,” Aokiji murmurs thoughtfully.

“If you don't mind me asking, Vice Chief,” the blonde begins, blinking down at the stack of papers that once occupied his hands. “What is that you're holding?”

The older man glances down to the folders, brows crumpling as if thinking of whether or not to tell the man. His expression clears as he reaches a decision, and he looks back up at the officer. “Files that were set to be destroyed by the former Chief.”

That gets Koby’s attention. He maneuvers around the computer desk and stares at the endless piles of papers stacked hazardously into the faded folders. “Why was he trying to destroy them?”

“They were the two criminals that he and Vergo were in contact with,” Aokiji explains, setting the two files out in individual piles. They were blank, faded, and slightly eroded with age. “Names are Kaido and Doflamingo.”

At the mention of the second name, Koby’s scar gives a powerful jerk, and the man has to bite down a cry as his hand flies to his head, covering the heated skin. Helmeppo turns to him in concern. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah,” he grits, narrowing his eyes to the latter folder. “That name, I've heard it before, too…”

Aokiji regards him, watching his various reactions without comment. The blonde swallows thickly and asks the question Koby desperately wants to, but can’t; his throat has closed up, dried from the pain of his scar.

“Can we look at them?”

Aokiji clutches the folders possessively, lips pursed. “I'm not sure that's a good idea. What do you have to do with these men?”

Koby felt stunned to the spot. It was an accusation.

Of course, with the police station in the state of chaos it was in, anyone could be a spy or a double agent. But certainly, Aokiji had more faith in him and Helmeppo than that, right? Pretending not to feel stung at the fact that Aokiji could even think of that, he tries to remember that the man had a lot of his plate to deal with already, and Koby being there when he wasn't supposed to be was just extra things he added onto his list of crap to deal with.

“The man I’m researching,” Koby begins carefully, ensuring he sounded as confident as possible, “he may have something to do with Doflamingo, the man you mentioned.”

“How do you know if he is?” Aokiji continues, narrowed eyes losing some of its edge.

Koby vaguely gestured to his scar. “It hurts when I think about him.”

The taller man blinks in confusion for a moment before bursting out in laughter. “Oh, is that so Koby?”

A bewildered flush colors his pale cheeks as he watches his former superior break down before him. “...Sir?”

Aokiji collects himself just as quickly, wiping a stray tear from his eye. He pushes the files over to the pink haired, who watches them in astonishment before looking up at Aokiji. The Vice Chief gives him a nod of approval. 

“Sometimes, a gut feeling is what solves a case,” he informs sagely, “and if that's your gut feeling, then I'm sure as hell not going to be the obstacle that stops you from solving your case.”

“Thank you,” Koby bids with a lowered head, hoping his gratitude could be relayed through the two mere words, “thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Aokiji waves him off, an easy smile curving his lips. “Just remember, the content is top secret. No going to the media or anything of the sort.”

“I won't,” Koby promises, taking the Doflamingo folder into his hands with gentle fingers. The thumbs it open and sees various files, records, documents, and reports all tucked away within the heaps of paper. As he silently flips through the folder, he feels Helmeppo and Aokiji watching him just as quietly, waiting for his big eureka moment, for the dawn of understanding to ride high on his horizon. 

Finally, he pulls on a file with a large smiley face at the top, and the logo makes his scar throb dully. Frowning, he pulls the report out, the title of it reading _‘Endeavors of the Don Quixote Family’_. Stomach dropping, he opens the report and flips absently, looking for anything that could trigger a recollection of his memory.

That's when he sees it.

In the table of contents, chapter seven.

The Rocky Port Incident.

“Do…” Koby begins, voice nearly mute, hands shaking, “do either of you remember anything about a ‘Rocky Port’?”

Helmeppo shakes his head. “I've never heard of it.”

The Vice Chief remains frustratingly quiet, crossing his arms in defense and leaning against a table. Koby slides his eyes over to the man, who watches him back emotionlessly.

It makes something twist in his gut. “...Vice Chief?”

The man sighs from deep in his chest. “I was there in the aftermath of the slaughter,” Aokiji finally relays in a breathy tone, running a hand down his face tiredly. “It's not a particularly fond memory of mine.”

“The slaughter?” Koby inhales sharply, air stuck in his throat. He was having trouble getting it out, having trouble feeling, and all the while, his scar had taken up this consistent throb against his head that had morphed into a full on headache. Everything seemed to hurt all at the same time.

Aokiji lowers his eyes, nodding slowly. “I suggest you read whatever it is that’s there, Koby. I would rather not explain what happened to that poor place.”

“That...happened sixteen years ago, didn't it?” Helmeppo realizes with dawning horror. “Koby, what if that’s-”

“Hold on!” He snaps, flipping the report quickly, trying to get to the page that could change his outlook on everything he's known about his life so far. His fingers trembled as he opened to the correlating part, and found with shocked horror various images of a desolate and ruined town, once white, snowy streets turned crimson with felled blood and clearly lifeless bodies. A ragtag crew stood at the forefront of one of the pictures, their clear leader sporting a red suit and a pink feathery coat, maniacal smile and tinted sunglasses gleaming even through the dated picture. A familiar man, then boy, stands in the front, wielding a gun and sneering into the camera. Another picture displays ruined buildings and several mounds of rubble. Yet another shows multiple piles of red stained bodies. Koby stares in open mouthed terror.

“What in the world is this?” he whispers. Behind him, Helmeppo covers his mouth with his hand and tries to hold back his gag.

Aokiji shoots him an apologetic glance. “That, my boy, is your trauma, subconsciously locked away under the guise of amnesia.”

Koby turns to him then, so slowly it’s antagonizing, eyes the size of discs. “You knew.” The statement is made more a fact rather than a claim, and the taller man curls in on himself slightly, expression pinching in barely contained pain. 

An admission of guilt.

“You knew I was involved with this somehow,” Koby continues, stepping forward, anger bubbling within him. “You knew the reason behind my memory loss all this time. But you didn't say a word.”

The man has enough shame to put his hands up in defense. “Listen, Koby-”

“What do you possibly have to say to that?” Koby rages, slamming his hands on the table. “How in the world am I supposed to look at these images and remain calm?”

“You had amnesia about the incident,” Aokiji offers in defense, voice as hard, “I didn't want to be the one to forcefully rip that bandaid off of you. It's much healthier for you to remember on your own.”

“Maybe, but not like this!” Koby wails, head beginning to take on a deadly throb. Images he's never seen before began flashing through his mind, random clips from a movie that he’s scared to see. The smell of blood fills his nose more pungently at the memories, and his head begins to spin. He holds onto the table for support, swaying on his feet.

“Are you okay?” Helmeppo comes to his side and slings an arm around his shoulder.

Koby stares down at the file, still unread, and stares for a long time. “Rocky Port...I was born there, wasn't I?”

“Yes,” Aokiji confirms, “and unfortunately, you're the only remaining resident.”

“What does that mean?” the blonde snaps over his shoulder.

“It means,” the taller man goes on remorsefully, “that everyone else was killed.”

Koby can't bear hearing this.

He needed answers.

He calms his nerves as best he can and places shaking hands on the report. He slowly flicks open the first page and begins to read.

\---

_Sixteen Years Ago_

_A ten year old Law licked the blood from his lips and stood, staring down at the immobile body below him with a twisted sense of accomplishment._

_“He’s the last one, right?” Baby 5 asks, the eight year old shivering as she looks down at the corpse, still fresh with red blood, mouth unhinged in a soundless scream._

_“Yeah,” he responds, sheathing the sword used to down the foe._

_“Thank goodness,” Buffalo sighs, wiping blood from his face with a grimace. “Let’s head back to Doffy. I’m sure he’s worried.”_

_They exit the room and soon the building, reveling in the destruction around them. No matter how many times Law encounters a scene like this, it was cathartic seeing buildings being laid to waste. After the death of everyone in his hometown, including his family, a feral rage had overtaken Law. He wanted to destroy everything, break everything, see everything fall to ruin._

_Doflamingo had extended a hand to help his plot for mindless revenge. Law took it gratuitously._

_He was welcomed into a family of misfits, each with their own sob story, and came to realize that he was not alone in his struggles. He met Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo here, all young boys around his age, all equally hardened with the stressors of Family life. He met the leaders, Diamante the Diamond, Trebol the Club, and Pica the Spade- they trained him, gave him the skills he would need to help the Family with their outings. It was here that he was turned into a killing machine, instincts honed to a tee, nerves worn down into little fibers until they didn’t exist anymore. He moved not in reaction, but on instinct, quick and precise, like an expert surgeon to their patient._

_Doflamingo had dubbed him the ‘Surgeon of Death’. Law thought the name didn’t fit._

_He later met Corazon, who, for as much as he tripped over himself, never tripped Law up in his fortuitous honesty and selflessness. Law easily grew attached to the man, a beacon of hope despite the darkness of the Family’s dealings. He was like a father to him, caring for his injuries, chiding him for his misgivings, guiding him to the right path as best he could, despite how much his efforts belied the family’s._

_“Did you finish killing them?” Doflamingo asks as they approach._

_“Yup!” Baby 5 supplies happily._

_“Good!” the blonde praises, ruffling a hand in her hair. “Now let’s burn the place to the ground.”_

_He pulls out a small device with a red button, and presses it down with a firm thumb. The family walks away as the building explodes, bursting into billows of smoke and flame. Shrieks from onlookers grate his ears as Law strolls from the building, taking great joy in the morbid aftermath of their excursion._

_Ever since Law’s entrance into the mafia-esque world of the Don Quixotes, he’s partaken in the Family’s every plunder and conquest. From kidnappings to robbery, murders to hostages, drugs to taking land, and everything in between, Law has done it all in the name of Don Quixote. The Family was his home away from home, his refuge, his strength. As much as they destroyed the lives of others, Doflamingo supported his with ease, lifting him up while tearing innocents down. It was a good system, and it worked well in their favor._

_However, he was beginning to test his limits._

_Doflamingo began going after bigger and more influential clients. His exploits became more daring, and more people died because of them. He began demanding even more money from those he stole from, and had his associates, Law included, put bullets in the heads of those who wouldn’t- or couldn’t- comply._

_Law saw no issues with this, seeing as he thoroughly enjoyed the waning feeling of life crumbling beneath his fingers, the screams that would echo in his ear as he snuffed the life from them forever. It was sick, but Law didn’t want to get better. Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin would watch on mercilessly as he followed Doflamingo’s morbid orders to a tee, all eager to please, but not nearly enjoying it as much._

_It’s because of this that Law was different, he was special. No one else had his sadistic, murderous streak, and the Family appreciated that greatly. Corazon tried his best to work it out of him, but to no avail. Law was a maelstrom of vengeance, and wanted to exact it on anything or anyone he came across. One measly man couldn’t change that._

_So when Doflamingo offered him the mission to go to Rocky Port, Law was all for it._

_“Rocky Port?” Buffalo repeated, shaking his head. “But it’s so hard to get there! Ships always crash into the rocks.”_

_“What, you scared?” Dellinger taunts, brows wriggling in challenge._

_“Oh stop it,” Señor Pink slaps the back of his head pointedly. The blonde yelps and holds his injured skull, glaring at the overgrown baby. “Doffy wouldn’t be going there without a plan.”_

_“Correct,” Doflamingo drawls with a grin, long tongue lashing out to lick his lips. “I would listen to Señor here, Dellinger.”_

_Corazon fixes his brother with a wary look. “What are you planning, Doffy?”_

_“This time,” the blonde begins, maniacal smile widening, spreading his arms in a self-confident boast, “we’re taking the whole damn island.”_

_Diamante bursts into laughter, slamming the table with gusto. “Oh Doffy, you always seem to surprise me!”_

_“An island!” Pica chuckles to himself. “Now that’s gonna be fun!”_

_Trebol nods dutifully. “Doflamingo is the man with the plan.”_

_“He sure is,” Viola grins, Sugar tittering away gleefully on her back. Lao G and Gladius exchange excited looks, smiling evilly at each other._

_Law watches the adults in the room with dark, beady eyes. The smoking blonde behind him squeezes his shoulder knowingly, and he relaxes some. “Why are we taking it?” Law bites out gruffly._

_“Because, little one,” Doflamingo grins, “its rocky ports have an abundance of natural resources. The family that runs that town is filthy rich off of it.”_

_Corazon pats out a fire that started on his shoulder, holding Law closer to him in his lap. “I don’t like where this is going…”_

_“What then, Doffy?” Buffalo cheers._

_“Yeah!” Baby 5 seconds, “then what?”_

_The blonde throws back his head and laughs to the ceiling, then lowers his gaze to his family. “We’ll ask them for the entire island politely. We have manners, after all. But if they don’t want to give it up…”_

_He curls his hand into a fist and pulls out a thumb, making a cutting motion across his throat, grin spreading ever wider. Law giggles at the motion, ecstatic at the fact that he would be able to get his hands dirty once more. Corazon frowns down at him but says nothing. Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin all exchange glances, then look to Law, who was smiling to himself._

_“Knowing him,” Shachi begins, a sullen tug to his lips, “there’s gonna be bloodshed regardless.”_

_“Yeah,” Bepo shudders, twisting his hands, “what do you think Captain is gonna do?”_

_Penguin punches him on the shoulder just hard enough to hurt. “Stupid, stop calling Law captain! Doffy is the only captain here.”_

_“Ah, sorry,” the blonde apologizes, lowering his head._

_Penguin sighs and looks at Law, maniacal smile soothed away by Corazon, who was whispering comforting words into his ear. “I don’t know what Law will do. But you know how he gets when we have to plunder. I’m sure it’ll be worse now that it’s not just a building, but a whole island.”_

_Bepo nods vigorously as Shachi groans. “We’re gonna stick with him, okay?”_

_“If Doffy’s fine with it,” Penguin reminds them._

_“He always is,” Bepo counters, raising his head only slightly. “And plus, we’re his friends.”_

_Penguin knows, he knows it well. They’ve been through the wringer together plenty of times, brought back each other from the brink of death, helped each other out of precarious situations aplenty. But he can’t shake the bad feeling in his gut about this one._

_“I know. Let’s just stick close to him when we arrive, okay?”_

_Bepo and Shachi make a sound of agreement in unison._

_\---_

_A Week Later_

_Doflamingo cackled as he held out the gun to the mayor’s head, delighting in the terrible way his eyes bulged at the barrel, skin gone pale._

_The ride to Rocky Port was a long, tiring one, but worth it in every way possible. As soon as the small, snowy island was in sight, Law felt his energy spike; he was ready to break and destroy as soon as the pristine dock came into vision, but a tense hand on his shoulder from Corazon told him to wait. They disembarked and had strolled through the place like they owned it already, citizens parting like the Red Sea upon recognizing their logo. The Family meandered right up to the municipal buildings, took swift siege of the main office, then presented the mayor with their unyielding offer. It’s been nothing but tense silence since._

_Law readjusted the death grip he had the mayor’s son, forearm plastered around his neck in an unforgiving hold. Pink hair tickles Law’s nose as the boy struggled in his grip, only slightly smaller than Law himself, but had just as much fervor. “Stay still,” Law grunted, kicking his calves. With a soft cry, he falls pilant, and Law almost wants to sigh in relief._

_Baby 5 and Buffalo had gone with a few of the adults to secure the perimeter of the building, and Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin each held their respective hostages around the room at a steady gunpoint. The place was completely locked down by the Don Quixote family. No one was getting in or out without their permission._

_Pica and Diamante strolled up beside Doflamingo, acting nonchalant as they trained additional guns on the mayor of Rocky Port. He paled impossibly further._

_“Let go of me! Let go of my dad!” the young boy screamed in Law’s arms, so ear-splittingly loud Law almost had half a mind to just put a bullet in his skull and get it over with; but then negotiations would fall through, and Law couldn’t do that to Doffy._

_To Corazon._

_“I’ll repeat my offer once more,” the blonde drawls in amusement, ignoring the boy and clicking off the safety. His savagery was evident from the cocky tilt of his head, the ease in his stance. He was taunting the man, daring him to do anything but dance in the palm of his hand. Everything was a game, and Law loved watching him play._

_“You give me the deed to the land and sign everything off to me,” Doflamingo makes a show of waving the gun to himself, “or you, your son, and this entire fucking town will find themselves riddled with holes or sliced up into pieces.”_

_His voice turns light, airy. “Of course, the choice is up to you.”_

_The man flails helplessly, looking between the men as defeat settles over his shoulders. He hunches forward, starting at the ground for a long moment._

_“Koby...go get the town’s paperwork.”_

_Tears were streaming down the boy’s face, fervent little rivulets that ran into a bared mouth. He shook his head hard, whipping long locks into Law’s face. “No!” he protested with wild eyes. “I won’t let you give away our town, dad!”_

_The older blonde fires a warning shot, and it embeds in the wall behind them. Law watches the situation sour with a lazy eye as the boy called Koby tenses in his arms, terror latched onto his straining muscles._

_“I suggest you be a good boy and do as daddy says, Koby,” Doflamingo warns darkly, the threat of his gun all too imminent._

_Law lets go of him, and the boy coughs as he takes in lungfuls of delicious air, feeding his body the necessary meal he’s been starved of. With a glare thrown in Law’s direction- he scowled back with just as much menace- Koby squares his shoulders and faces Doflamingo._

_“Don’t touch my dad and I’ll get you your stuff,” Koby says bravely._

_“You’re in no position to be speaking to Doflamingo that way,” Diamante grunts._

_“Run along, boy,” Pica urges, jutting his chin sharply to a door on the far wall. “And hurry back.”_

_Doflamingo stares at him hard from behind thick rimmed shades. “You have five minutes. Go.”_

_The boy frowns but scurries from sight, darting behind a door. When the resolute slam echoes through the room, Law turns to Doflamingo. “And if he tries to escape?”_

_“He won’t,” the blonde answers in passing, giving the man before him a long once over. “His father is here. They’re too good of a family to abandon each other. I can feel it, because that’s what I feel with you all.”_

_“Aw, isn’t that touching,” Pica murmurs._

_Doflamingo whips his gun to Pica’s temple, a sly grin splitting his face in two. “Don’t get too comfortable, Pica.”_

_The man remains unnerved at the weapon pointed at him, and instead smiles fondly. “I won’t, Doffy.”_

_Diamante snorts, the loud sound echoing in the room. “That’s what you get for being so-”_

_A shot rings out, stinging enough that Law has to clasp his hands over his ears to keep the sound from ringing about in his head. The hostages the other members held at similar gunpoint were screaming, struggling against their restraints, looking wildly about for the culprit. Upon realizing that the shot did not come from Doflamingo, Law frowns deeply, right with the others in finding the true perpetrator._

_When he does find him, Law chokes back a laugh. There, in the doorway, stands Koby with a gun in his shaking hands, aimed at the pink feathered blonde._

_The shot had, ironically, missed by a long shot, embedding in the wooden wall behind him. Doflamingo gives the boy a sickening grin as his gun clatters to the floor from his trembling fingers, horror dawning as he realized he missed._

_“Now you’ve done it,” Doflamingo spits venomously, grin widening as he raises his gun to the mayor’s head. “I gave you fair warning.”_

“Dad!” _Koby screams, absolutely terrified for his father as the barrel touches his forehead. He’s frozen to the spot, holding onto the egress with a white knuckled grip._

_The mayor faces his son as best he could with the gun pushed against his skull, fat droplets of tears falling down his face. “Koby, I love-”_

_Blood and skull splatters on the floor, spilling over to the slumped body and sullying the blonde’s shoes. Doflamingo tuts at the mess, vaguely motioning for the others to off their hostages as well. Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin all pull their respective triggers, and sharp screams fill the air before they’re abruptly cut off by the bang of the gun._

_Law makes his way towards his boss, who smiles wickedly down at Koby, the only living boy left in the room. He shook something terrible, hands coming up to cover his face, tears unending from his young, tainted eyes._

_With a chilling scream, he turns on his heel and darts from the room, sprinting outside and away from them. Diamante makes a move to go after him, cursing under his breath, but Doflamingo stops him with a smirk._

_“He’s going to get away Doffy,” he says, a bit exasperated._

_“I’m aware,” the blonde grunts, pushing his lackey back. “But there are more pressing matters to worry about right now.”_

_Doflamingo works dark, scheming eyes onto the two adults behind him. “The city needs to fall to its knees and die for me. You two, go out and do some cleaning up of its citizens. Let those on the perimeter know as well.”_

_Understanding the horrible undertones, Pica and Diamante grin, nodding to each other before making their way outside. The pink feathered man turns to the children of the room then, smile growing ever wider._

_“Law. Shachi. Bepo. Penguin.”_

_The four grunt as their names are called, attention drawn away from the putrid stench of blood and ghastly remnants of bodies._

_“You four, go after that Koby kid,” he orders, pointing to the gun the kid dropped. “Grab that and get rid of him for me. You can do that, right Law?”_

_Law makes for the weapon, taking it into his sure, experienced hands, feeling the soft sheen of sweat on the grip from the sweaty palms of the other boy. He turns the weapon over in his hands lovingly, ensuring everything was in working order, that he had enough bullets for the job. When he’s satisfied with his once-over, he turns back to Doflamingo and gives a single nod in assurance._

_“Good,” the man croons. “I expect you to get the job done quickly, Surgeon of Death.”_

_Law scoffs at the name and rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Come on you guys, let’s get this done and over with.”_

_They’re the last to leave the building and enter the chaos of the island. It’s only been a few minutes since Doflamingo issued his order for the destruction of the city and its people, but the damage had already spread far and wide. Buildings were on fire. Explosions and gunshots sounded off in the distance. Dying screeches filled the air. Blood seeped in between the cracks of cobblestone from the fallen bodies in the road, tainting their once milky snow a dark crimson._

_Law strolls down the street, dodging corpses with a skip to his step, eyes twinkling at the gore the Family conjured for all to see. The screams, sounds of swordplay, the firing of guns- it’s all music to Law’s ears, a welcome accompaniment to the heinous act he was about to commit._

_Though Corazon wouldn’t approve._

_He never really understood why the man was in the Family if he was always so against Doflamingo’s wishes. Surely he wouldn’t even be contributing to the scourge of the city; likely doing quite the opposite. Corazon confused Law, but he still had such a special attachment to the man. So much so that his opinion deeply mattered to him. And Law knew that if he followed through on Doflamingo’s orders, Corazon would be incredibly disappointed in him._

_Law curses and swallows down his doubts. He wanted nothing but destruction, and wouldn’t settle for less._

_So then why was he starting to have doubts?_

_“There he is!” Penguin cries out. “Over there, by the ports!”_

_As if on cue, Koby turns around in the distance, a shriek erupting from his lips before he dashed off somewhere to the right._

_“Fuck, he’s running!” Law pounds after him, arms and legs burning as he exterts them to their fullest extent to follow after the young boy. “Let’s get him!”_

_Fortunately for them and unfortunately for Koby, his turn leads to nothing but a harbor jutting out against the sea._

_Law pants, recollecting his breath as he watches the boy through heavily lidded eyes. Koby had nowhere to run; it was either the rocky sea behind him or the gun in front of him. Law grins, a beast who cornered their prey. Checkmate._

_“W-wait!” Koby holds out both his trembling hands. “I’m sorry! I’ll really go get the deed, I promise!”_

_“It’s too late for that now,” Shachi intones with a snort._

_“You should’ve gotten it the first time,” Bepo shakes his head sadly._

_Screams of rising panic sound from behind them before a barrage of bullets meet their ears. Law ignores the chaos and trains his gun at Koby, who has backed to the farthest part of the planks, looking down at the rough rocks that led out to sea. His lower lip trembles, rampant fear clutching at his throat._

_“Please don’t do this,” he raises his hands, a sign of surrender. “Please. My dad...my father is dead.” Tears flow freely down, mixing with snot, his face a mess of grief. “He’s dead and it’s all my fault. The least I could do is honor his last word.”_

_Law fidgets with the grip, finger poised on the trigger. “You made a fatal mistake. You shouldn’t have messed around with the Doflamingo Family.” He thinks of the chase he had to give the boy through town, and levels the gun with a scowl. “Or me, Trafalgar Law, either.”_

_“I’m sorry!” Koby wails, quaking as he stared down the barrel through a teary lens. “I’m so sorry! Please don’t do this!”_

_A flash of Corazon’s smile flickers through his mind then, and Law grits his teeth, begging his mind to banish the pure image from behind his eyes. He couldn’t be messing up here just because he would disappoint Cora. He couldn’t, yet his grip was unsure, his stance held doubts. The sounds of destruction loom ever closer, and his companions look back at the sight with fright._

_“Shoot him, shoot him!” Bepo cries._

_Shachi rounds him, watching his expression worriedly. “Law, you've got to hurry, there's no more time!”_

_Penguin crosses his arms. “You know Doffy’s not gonna like this.”_

_They were right. They needed to move if they didn’t want to get wrapped up in the city's path of devastation. Law was taking entirely too long. Doflamingo’s orders for dispatching someone usually took no more than a few minutes._

_It’s been upwards of ten and counting._

_“I know, I know! Shut up you guys!” Law steadies the gun in his hands. It’s the first time he's realizing just how heavy it is, just how cold. The metal nearly burns his hands as it points at the young boy. It's searing now, painfully hot, but he continues to hold it steady. The heat spreads down his hands to his arms, over his shoulders, and down into his heart._

_It’s the first time he realizes with a start what the feeling in his chest was._

_Reluctance._

_He couldn't do it._

_“Law, come on!” Bepo says, exasperated._

_“What are you doing, Law?!” Penguin demands._

_Shachi gives his shoulder a pointed slap. “Law, let's get this over with already!”_

_He grits his teeth._

_He couldn't do it, but he had to._

_“I'm so sorry,” he murmurs, steadying the metal in his hands._

_Koby opened his mouth in a silent scream, and surely it’s adrenaline that propels him forward on wobbly legs, surging towards Law in an attempt to stop his tirade._

_The boy was an idiot._

_He pulls the trigger, and the first shot grazes Koby’s head. The pink haired screams, wretched, blood-curdling, and drops the floor, holding the torn open skin together as best he could. Blood spills over from between his fingers, and he looks up, ballsy enough to give Law a glare._

_A coldness seeps over Law at the expression, withdrawing his previous emotions, and he fires again. This time it misses, but it scares Koby enough to go flailing backwards, stumbling over limbs and wood. Law walks forward, effectively cornering the boy once again._

_“Goodbye, Koby.” Law raises the weapon a third time, lowering it to the boy’s forehead._

_Koby scampers backwards, and misplaces his hand on air instead of wood. With a cry he’s tumbles down and over the edge to the nasty rocks and sea below. Law tsks and fires his last bullet, reveling in satisfaction as he sees it scratch the wound from before, forming an ‘X’ on the man’s head. Koby screams in pain from the wound before the waves swallow him, silencing him forever. Spindles of red greet them from under the waves, and Law grins to himself a job well done. He'd think about all the implications later. But for now, he was done._

_“You think he’s dead?” Penguin asks Law’s back as he walks away._

_“Yeah,” Law nods, waving the gun at the sea. “No one is surviving that long drop into rocky waters with bullet wounds to the head.”_

_“True,” Bepo murmurs. “But Captain, what if he isn’t?”_

_“Didn’t you hear him?” Shachi frowns. “Law says he’s dead, so he’s dead.”_

_The blonde casts a suspicious glance to the waves below. Nothing. “I guess so…”_

_The four boys walk away from their deed, satisfied at their endeavors, unsuspecting of the boy’s death. What they don’t hear is the terrified sputter for air, the pale arms that wrap around the wooden post at the base of the port. They don’t notice the bloody pink hair plastered to wet skin, and the red eyes that burned from crying._

_What they don’t realize is that Koby is in fact very much alive, clinging to life by a thread, a blank look to his face as shock renders his memories useless._

\---

Koby stared at the final page of the report, memories slamming into him with the force of a truck. 

“He tried to kill me,” he marvels to himself. “Trafalgar Law tried to _kill_ me.”

Helmeppo looks horrified, hand covering his mouth, jaw slack. “So you _were_ trying to find a murderer.”

“I didn’t realize he…” Koby squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out all the memories of his fellow townspeople getting slaughtered. It made bile rise in the back of his throat. He suddenly felt like he needed fresh air, that no matter how much he inhaled, it was never enough.

“Are you alright, sonny?” Aokiji asks gently.

“No,” Koby cracks, shaking his head. “I’m not.”

The man opens his arms, and Koby falls into them without a second thought, tears falling down his cheeks once again as he remembers his awful past. He clings to his former boss like a father, arms clutching around his middle, face buried in his chest. His throat scratches with the force of his tears, and his voice is raspy when he speaks.

“That’s why I kept seeing the sea and blood when I remember that time,” he whispers, sniffling. “That was me under the waves.”

Aokiji holds him tight, not bothering to speak, instead acting as his silent pillar of strength. The blonde watches them with a pinched expression, biting his lip from worry.

“I remember now...I was found by a ship,” Koby continues, wiping the tears from his eyes. “The ship needed supplies from the island. By the time they arrived and found me in the sea, the Don Quixote family was gone, and the town was in shambles. Everyone…”

He chokes on his words. “Everyone was dead.”

The sentence hangs like a death threat between them, heavy and unforgiving. It makes something in his heart twist painfully, and he grips Aokiji even tighter. “They gave me first aid on the ship, but they needed to get to a hospital. They didn’t stay at Rocky Port long. They departed from just as another ship came in.”

“That must’ve been us,” Aokiji says thoughtfully. “I remember that day. It was an awful sight to arrive at.”

Koby releases the officer, a little embarrassed, but stands tall as he talks. “I don’t know what happened to the Family, though. All I heard while recovering was that they disappeared.”

“After that day, they fell to ruin,” Helmeppo states. “No one knows how they fell apart so quickly, but their reign of terror ended that day.”

Aokiji nods. “Correct. I have an inkling feeling it has something to do with a certain underground organization, but I have no proof.”

“Organization?”

The man shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, Helmeppo. Koby, what else do you recall?”

“On that ship,” he murmurs, deep in thought, “I met a boy named Luffy. I found him in a barrel.” He chuckles softly at the memory. “He had run away from home.”

“How cute,” the taller man comments, a smile curling his lips.

He brightens at the memory. “Yeah, he made my recovery so much better. Luffy and I got real close during that short time back then. We even met again for the first time since not too long ago! He’s just as wild as I remember him.” 

Koby hunches his shoulders, sighing as he recalls more. “After we returned to his island, Luffy was taken back home, and I was taken to a proper hospital. I was only there for a few days before I was discharged and told I was to go into Edward Newgate’s orphanage.”

“I know the story from here,” Aokiji smiles.

Koby turns to him fondly. “I refused. I don’t know why they listened to a seven year old, but they did. I said I wanted to join the force, to gain the strength to fight against criminals like Doflamingo, and they allowed it.”

“ _That’s_ why it feels like you’ve been here forever,” Helmeppo wonders aloud.

“Yeah, it’s because this place was quite literally my home,” Koby laughs quietly, a soft smile lighting his features. “I grew up here.”

With the story fully out and in the open, the air in the room shifts. It’s a little more breathable, though harsh. Koby enjoys the silence, staring down at the floor as the weight of his memories fully bog down on him. His hometown had been attacked by the Don Quixote Family for selfish reasons. He had tried to run away after unsuccessfully threatening them with a gun. He had nearly died at the hands of a ten year old boy.

And that same boy was dating his childhood friend that helped him through his trauma.

“I’ve got to tell Luffy,” he murmurs. “God, I need to tell him.”

“Ah, the boy from the ship?” Aokiji questions. “Tell him what?”

“They’re dating, Law and Luffy!” Koby sputters from his spot, head suddenly reeling. “The guy who gave me my scar and the guy who helped me while recovering from it are _dating_ , and I doubt Luffy knows shit!”

“Your attempted killer and your friend are _dating?_ ” Helmeppo huffs out a sigh. “What a strange coincidence.”

Koby purses his lips. “I know. I’ve gotta let Luffy know. It’s my duty as his friend. Aokiji?”

The man looks up tiredly. “Yeah?”

“I’m gonna look up Luffy's file, see where he’s employed.” Koby tightens his fists until his nails form half crescents in his palms. “I’m going there tomorrow and letting him know.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Until the next~
> 
> P.S. One of my longest chapters in a while. Words just kept on coming lol.


	45. That Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, that promise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Law keeps up his end of the bargain from ch 38. A special treat of a chapter! It’s pretty much PWP, so feel free to skip if you wish! (Inspired by Ghost__cat’s special chapter in Ride of Die.)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: praise, body worship, rough sex, blowjobs, a dash of breath play, face fucking, nipple play, begging, big cock, mind break, come play, aftercare

\---

**45\. That Promise**

\---

_Earlier That Day_

“Law.”

“Hmm?”

Luffy glances down at his arm. “Your cast is off.”

“Yes?” the man says slowly, unsure of whether or not the statement was meant to be a question. He makes a show of lifting his healed arm. “It’s still recovering, but it feels much better than before.”

“Perfect!” Luffy claps, teeth flashing gums in a wide smile. “You can finally fulfill your promise!”

Law fixes him with a look. “What promise?”

Luffy simply wiggles his brows at him, cocky smile widening, and Law flushes a vibrant shade of fuschia. His mind wanders back to Luffy’s words in Doflamingo’s Study, said fervently in passing.

_“You make this up to me long and slow later, okay?”_

Law coughs into his elbow lightly in hopes of dispersing his mild embarrassment. “Oh, _that_ promise…”

_Later That Night_

Luffy gasps as he’s pushed against the door, thin leg shoved between his own, energetic hands roaming under his shirt. Law kisses up his jugular slowly, taking his time to savor the skin. He hums in approval as Luffy whimpers, bringing his shaking hands up to Law’s back.

“You nervous?” Law murmurs, slacking his jaw to place a filthy lick to the underside of Luffy’s chin. 

The younger shudders under him, keening as Law presses closer with his hips. “No, it’s just- _ah-_ been a while.”

“Good,” Law growls possessively as he bites down on the flesh. 

Luffy cries out in a good kind of pain, fingers digging into thick black hair, eyelids fluttering at the tongue worshipping his skin like a believer to the altar. Law brings his mouth to slant back over Luffy’s, tongue diving into his inviting heat with a burning need. He moans as Law bites along his lower lip, tasting the thick flesh before sucking with a vengeance. The sensations buckle Luffy’s knees, send tendrils of want down into his groin. Law tilts his head and dives in even deeper, ripping a high pitched noise from his throat as their tongues wrestle in a glorious dance. Luffy’s head spins with desire as Law kisses the air right out his lungs.

Luffy comes up for oxygen first, panting, and Law holds his head in his hands fondly as he comes back to. The specs of gold in his eyes seem to almost glitter as they study him, shining brightly with love. “What do you want?” he asks huskily, thumb caressing his cheek.

Luffy’s heart jumps into his throat. He covers one of Law’s hands with his own, turning the palm over to kiss the inside of his thumb. “I want you.”

A cheshire grin breaks out across Law’s face, and it sends a shudder down Luffy’s spine. Something dark glistened behind those enrapturing eyes of his, something primal. Dominating. 

Luffy gulps at the promising look. It’s hot as _shit_.

It seems as though the moment they stepped into his bedroom, Law became a completely different person. Luffy found it captivating to watch the transformation unfold. Not that Law was timid or bashful by any means, but rather, a magisterial part of him that he kept tucked away emerged to wreak the best kind of havoc. Luffy wanted to see what it could do, how this new Law would completely subdue him.

Maybe Luffy was discovering something about himself he’s been keeping tucked away, too.

“Off,” the older orders, tugging at his clothing, and Luffy all but rips the fabric from his skin at the erotic tone.

Once fully naked, Law hums in approval and rakes his eyes over his form. Luffy stands proudly, hands on his hips, watching Law watch him expectantly. His nerves about his body have been steeled from his time as a stripper, but something about Law looking at him makes him more squirmish than usual. As if reading his mind, the older chuckles, and the sound transverses his body like a pleasant shiver. The older pulls on his wrist, and Luffy lets himself get led to the bed. 

Law practically pushes him onto the sheets, crawling in after as he strips from his clothes. Luffy watches hungrily as swirl after swirl of black ink slowly reveals itself, sculpted muscles straining with the movements. Law does away with his pants and tosses them to the side, cock standing at attention and pointing directly at Luffy.

Luffy feels his breath catch in his throat as he takes Law in with his eyes. He was _huge_ . Long and thick with a slight curve to the end, it’s with awe that Luffy could say that every part of Law was absolutely _stunning_. He licks his lips at the sight, a rush of want surging through him as he imagines what his cock would feel like on his tongue, gagging on his length, with Law falling apart above him. What it would feel like having Law balls deep within him, fucking him and hitting that gorgeous spot within his walls with every thrust.

It all flashes behind his lids within the span of a few seconds before he’s dragged back to the present by Law’s haggard voice in his ear. “On your hands and knees, baby.”

“Oh god,” Luffy groans, falling all fours, settling in between Law’s legs. The older man makes himself comfortable on his back, hand behind his head as he watches Luffy work his magic.

Luffy lowers his mouth to Law’s length, making a few experimental licks before swallowing the bulbous head whole. Law makes a strangled sound above him as he begins to blow him in earnest, head weaving up and down. He brings a hand to his balls to massage the sensitive area, and is rewarded by Law’s satisfying moan. Luffy has to fight from grinning lest he scrape Law with his teeth, but he can’t help it. The man was giving him everything he’s wanted for a while and more.

Law’s hips jerk into his mouth, and Luffy chokes for a moment at the rapid movement. He relaxes then, knowing what Law wants, and allows the moment to happen again. Law shudders and grabs him by the hair, pulling him off his cock.

“Relax your jaw,” Law coos, hand going to his chin gently. “Can you do that for me?”

Luffy nods numbly, mouth hanging slack open, and Law’s grin widens. “Good boy.”

He places both hands on the sides of Luffy’s head, guiding his cock back into his wet heat until it touches the back of his throat. Luffy hums around his hardness, relishing in the feel of his throat being pushed to its limit, being unable to breathe through his mouth. It’s exhilarating in the strangest sense, and he only wanted more. 

When Law snaps his hips into his mouth, Luffy’s cock gives a powerful lurch, almost painfully hard. The tattooed man curses as he fucks into his cavern again, fist tightening in dark locks of hair.

“Fuck, this is good,” Law murmurs, increasing his speed. “Goddamn, Luffy.”

Luffy lets Law use him as he sees fit, thick cock sliding rapidly over a salivating tongue. It’s almost vulgar how his throat would swell with the bulge of Law’s cock in him, but Luffy accommodates, he always would. It’s sexy, even, the way his saliva would coat Law’s cock as it disappeared in and out of him, the obscene sounds that filled the air from the squelching of his throat. His mind goes dizzy with want as Law’s thrusts grow erratic, groans of pleasure growing louder in volume. 

Luffy sinks down onto Law’s cock as he comes, spilling thickly into his throat as his body seizes from the overwhelming pleasure. Luffy milks him through it, sucking gleefully, licking the drops from his lips that didn’t quite make it into his mouth.

Law shudders above him as he pulls off his mouth. “You’re fucking fantastic,” he breathes as he reaches down with a newfound reverence.

The older grabs his jaw, thumb swiping along the bottom lip before pulling him close. Luffy crawls into Law’s lap with the motion, allowing himself to get settled on the man’s hips. Law’s lips crash into his then, rough and raw, nothing but teeth butting into teeth and fervent licks of tongue. Luffy moans into the heated kiss, vying for an ounce of control, but it's stolen from him by Law’s unforgiving insistence against his mouth.

Luffy’s cock throbs painfully, as if pleading for his attention. Law smiles against his lips, reading his mind, and snakes a hand down to his arousal, grabbing it with nimble fingers.

“ _Ah_ , please,” Luffy whines, his blunt nails digging into Law’s muscular shoulders. He bucks weakly, craving that sensual friction, but Law doesn’t move. 

Instead he tuts and brings his lips to Luffy’s ear, low voice almost purring. “You’re such a needy little thing.” Law shakes his head, jerking Luffy off deftly. “You’re that eager, hm?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Luffy pants as holds onto Law, arching into the touch, head thrown back in pleasure. “ _Ah,_ yes.”

Law only pumps Luffy’s length a few more times before he’s spilling over in his hands with a cry. He arches into the touch, gasping for air, eyes screwed shut as pleasure shakes his form.

Luffy remains still for several moments, coming back down from his high. He looks at Law through lidded eyes, licking remnants of him from his lips languidly. The older man shudders at the action, lowering his body to plant kisses up Luffy’s side.

“You’re so beautiful, Luffy,” he murmurs between heated pecks on his obliques. “Absolutely fucking gorgeous.”

Luffy’s breath hitches with every kiss Law leaves on his skin, scorching laps of tongue that singe him to perfection. He moans as Law finds his nipples, taking his time to acquaint himself with the tert peaks. Law’s mouth is molten fire on his flesh, and Luffy finds himself squirming under the heated love. Having just come, he was still sensitive to excessive stimulation, but Law holds him steady as his teeth grazes against the delicate area. 

_“Law,”_ Luffy keens, needy and desperate. His hands curl into Law’s hair and he arches into the touch, inviting Law to leave more marks across his chest. Law’s eyes flicker up to his own for a brief moment, nothing but brazen want emboldened in his golden gaze. 

“Breathtaking,” he breathes almost indiscernibly.

He returns to the task at hand, moving across his rib cage to suck at the other nipple, tongue dancing around the pink areola wickedly. Luffy is so wrapped up in the way Law’s expert mouth was working on unraveling him that he didn’t even realize Law was needing his attention until he nudged his knee.

“Open your legs for me, baby,” Law intones huskily. 

Luffy complies within the next breath, flexible legs folding over until his bent knees reach the bedsheets.

The tattooed man smirks down at him, something hot and sinister lurking in the expression. “ _Damn_ your flexibility is something else.”

Luffy whimpers as Law reaches over to the counter and pulls out a bottle of lube, pouring some of its slippery contents into his hand. He rubs the cold lubricant between his fingers, warming it slightly, then reaches down and circles one around his entrance. Luffy jerks at the substance, but is cooed by Law’s mouth on his calvacles, leaving bruising kisses on the thin skin.

“Shh,” he purrs, sliding one in. “You’re good, I’m here.”

Luffy nods, swallowing, holding onto Law’s back. One wasn't bad. Law works him open slowly, revering the skin of his neck with tantalizing kisses, tongue swirling to taste the salty skin. He bites down at the same time he adds a second finger, and Luffy moans up to the ceiling. God, it felt so _good_. The way Law’s dexterous fingers hooked and curled within him was almost downright cruel, massaging his walls like a man in a mission. 

_“Good boy,”_ Law praises, licking up to his jaw and nuzzling in the crook of his shoulder. “You're doing so well.”

Luffy’s mouth falls open in a soundless moan as Law fucks him with only two fingers, hips grating downwards to chase after the feeling. He wanted more, aching to be filled already. 

“More,” he pleads breathlessly.

“Yeah?” Law presses three fingers against his entrance. He pushes them into Luffy slowly, waiting for him to adjust. Luffy arches into the delicious stretch, marveling in the way his body felt both pain and pleasure at the intrusion. He forces his muscles to relax, taking deep breaths, head swimming with delightful want.

“You're so tight,” Law grunts into his neck, kissing the skin right below his ear. He moves up to lick along the shell, and Luffy shudders at the hot breath that ghosts over his neck. 

Law twists and turns his wrist, fingering him thoroughly with quick juts of his arm. Then suddenly, the presence is gone, leaving Luffy quaking in its wake, clenched around nothing.

“You sit nice and pretty for me, okay?” Law clips with a smirk, looking down at his boyfriend like an artist to a blank canvas, surely crafting devilish ways to paint the man ruined. 

He swipes the bottle of lube and pours a healthy amount into his hand, coating his length. Luffy watches the action hungrily, spreading his legs a little wider, missing his touch, his heat. His own cock throbbed between them, desiring release, craving for him to be filled already.

Law situates himself between Luffy’s legs like its his rightful place, a king reclaiming his throne. He leans down over Luffy, lubricated cock brushing against his hole, and _fuck_ , Law felt impossible to take. 

He stays still for a beat too long, and Luffy turns up to him, confused.

“Law, what are you-”

“Beg.”

Luffy sputters, looking at Law incredously. Upon seeing his expression, completely serious, Luffy swallows his pride and focuses instead on the feeling of Law’s cock so close yet so far.

“Please,” Luffy huffs softly, grinding his hips down until the head pushes against him. He groans at the feeling, and does it again. Law swallows above him, clearly holding back, but remains frustratingly immobile. 

“Try again,” he chides, “I can't hear you.”

“Please, Law,” Luffy whines, chest heaving. “God, I-”

“What do you want?”

“You, your cock, god Law, I just-”

Luffy’s cut off by the feeling of his entrance getting breached by the head of Law’s cock, pushing in effortlessly. The pressure sets in then, and Luffy grimaces, but Law presses his lips to his chest, his shoulders, his jaw, his cheeks. 

“You can take it baby,” Law goads, and he's _still_ pushing in, fuck. Luffy felt spilt open and Law was still not fully in him yet. “Come on, you can.”

Luffy’s jaw unhinges, reveling in the feeling of being stuffed so completely. Everything was pressure and specks of pain, and the feelings seize his body. When Law finally, _finally_ stops moving, Luffy feels like he's about to combust he's so full. His kisses eased the pain slightly, making Luffy sigh in relief, but tears still pricked at his eyes. He teetered dangerously on the realm of pain, still adjusting to the feeling of Law in him. Three fingers weren’t nearly enough preparation.

“You alright?” Law asks, some of his more caring personality shining through out of concern.

“Y-yeah,” Luffy stutters, “you're just, _fuck_ , you're big.”

That makes a shit eating grin spread across Law’s face. “Stroke my ego, why won't ya?”

“I'll stroke something alright,” Luffy murmurs flirtatiously.

Law’s brow twitches, intrigued and turned on. “Will you now?”

“If you'll let me.”

The older shakes his head, licks his lips. “Greedy, too. What am I going to do with you?”

Luffy jerks his hips upward pointedly, and Law chuckles. “Trust me, no need for the reminder.”

He pulls back and snaps his hips into Luffy’s roughly, punching a floundering wail out of the younger. “You're so _tight_.”

Pain and pressure soon give way to pleasure as Law begins fucking him in earnest, rocking him back into the bed forcefully. Luffy arches and grabs the pillow behind him, gripping for dear life. Law reached deep with every stroke, breaking Luffy’s resolve, turning his mind to mush. Luffy can barely think straight, all his focus on the cock bringing him to his mental knees, moans behind forced out of him with every thrust in and out. Law grabs his hips harshly and slams them down upon his cock in time to his love, picking up a bruising rhythm that leave Luffy’s legs shaking.

Luffy mets his thrusts with sloppy ones of his own, unable to keep up with the pace Law set. Above him, Law’s face was screwed in pleasure, drops of sweat glued to his forehead as he fucked Luffy so good it was _stupid_. His own cock flopped wetly against his abdomen with every crushing ram into him, crying tears of precome. Law was fucking him so savagely that Luffy was about to lose his hold on all things good and holy. 

But then Law finds his prostate, and Luffy _does_. 

“Oh _fuck!”_ He screams as Law finds that delicious bunch of nerves, “oh god, Law, fuck, _fuck-”_

Law only smirks and redirects all his efforts for that sweet spot, fucking it thoroughly, sending him into a white euphoria. Luffy curses to the ceiling, blinking back tears of gut wrenching ecstasy at the sensations assaulting his body. Pleasure and Law’s cock were the only things he felt, so mind numbingly good, so beautifully perfect. He repeats Law’s name like a mantra, damning the man down to hell and up again for how incredible he was, how sinfully amazing he felt. The man only grins, maniacal as he fucks into his heat senselessly, losing all reason as lust takes over logic. 

Moans and curses mix smooth and tumble out of Luffy’s mouth through wretched screams. Law slaps his ass brutally, strokes still going strong, living for the depraved groans he wrings out of the younger.

“Tell me how it feels, Luffy,” he grunts against his shoulders, sinking his teeth down into the flesh. “Let me know, baby.”

“You feel-” Luffy cuts himself off with a scream of pleasure as Law pointedly snaps his hips into Luffy’s, hitting his prostate head on. He arches until he feels like his spine is about to break in half, cock thrumming, mind gone to the heavens.

“I didn't-” Law thrusts again, playfully grinding his hips down, “-quite get that.”

“So good,” Luffy pants, whining as Law slaps his ass again. The sting only added to the immense pleasure. “You're so damn _good.”_

“Yeah?” Law kisses him as his thrusts grow fiercer and more erratic, hips starting to stutter into his own.

“Yeah, yes, yes,” Luffy repeats against his lips, hands fumbling as they come around his shoulders. He wasn't even sure what he was approving anymore. All he knew was the feeling of Law fucking him, and how he craved even more.

Law comes with a groan and a shudder, shooting his seed deep in the recesses of Luffy’s walls. His breaths are shallow, golden eyes congealing at the intense release. Luffy bucks his hips with a whine, still hard, and Law opens his mouth and swoops down upon Luffy’s cock without so much as a warning, sucking the man off harshly. 

Luffy arches away from the molten heat of Law’s mouth, almost too much to take. But Law holds his hips steady, tattooed thumbs pressing into his hip bones, head bobbing up and down Luffy’s stiffness. He makes a choked sound as Law channels all his energy into giving Luffy the best possible head, playing with his balls skillfully. Law watches his expression through it all, adoration in his eyes as Luffy’s face twists into various meins of pleasure. 

It was an a particularly sensual lick that had Luffy tumbling over the edge, coming with a deafening moan. Law's name slips over his lips over and over as he continues coming for what seems like an eternity. Yet the warm presence on his cock persists, and Luffy looks down, completely drained from his orgasm. 

Law had swallowed every last drop. 

He licks the vestiges of white from his lips and fixes Luffy with a heated gaze.

“Thank you for the meal,” he lilts, a wide grin breaking across his face, “I think I'll have another.”

Luffy bites his lip in anticipation. “I'd love to serve.”

Law chuckles and comes for his mouth. “I knew you would.”

Still tender, Luffy greets the kiss lazily, hands tangled in Law’s hair, enjoying his solid presence on him. Law glides against his lips without hurry, savouring him slowly. It's a nice change from their rough lovemaking from before, but Luffy was already sporting a half hard on, and if Law’s growing insistence was anything to go by, so was he.

Law flips him so he's on his front, back facing him. He begins running his hands up and down his legs, across the muscles in his back, cupping the globes of his ass. “You're so perfect,” Law says in veneration, “how did I get so lucky?”

Luffy arches so his ass is in the air, looking back with a tired smirk. “That's what I ask myself everyday.”

“Goddamn,” Law growls, slapping Luffy’s offered ass, enjoying the way the soft flesh would bounce and shake before molding back into a globe. 

“Hmm,” Luffy hums, taking the offered pain with a pint of desire. Law slaps him again, this time curling nails into the thickness. “You like my ass.”

“I like every part of you,” Law murmurs, bending down to kiss the reddened skin, “but your ass is something else.”

Luffy didn't think he was going to get such an honest answer from the man. It makes him blush terribly. Law laughs and moves behind him, hands finding his hips again, pushing his cock against his used pucker. Luffy shudders at the prospect of being filled again when Law leans forward to his ear.

“I wanna hear you moan _loud_ ,” Law whispers hotly against the skin of his back. “Can you do that for me, baby?”

Luffy holds his breath and nods. Law was so incredibly sexy like this, it was hard to refuse him of anything he wanted. He backs away and realigns himself to Luffy’s hole, still slick with the mess he created earlier. Luffy sighs as he's entered, used to the stretch, but no less intense the second time around. 

Law wastes no time garnering up a steady rhythm, slamming his cock deep into Luffy, the slap of skin on skin reverberating in the bedroom. He's more sensual with his thrusts this time, focusing on aiming for Luffy’s prostate. Luffy hangs his head and widens his legs, putting his flexibility to good use, arms already wobbling from the effort of supporting himself upwards.

“You feel fucking amazing,” Law grunts as his hips push flush against him, pace picking up even further. “God, you don't know how good you feel.”

Luffy cries out as he's suddenly shoved down onto the bed, arms folded and useless beneath him. One of Law’s hands pushes down on his back, the other hauling his ass back up into the air. Law doesn't break his steady thrum of thrusts into Luffy as he places burning kisses across his shoulder blades, just rough enough to mark. Luffy screamed as the new position lets Law go impossibly deeper, directly hitting his prostate, hitting even _further_ than his prostate. 

Luffy feels his earth fall away, shattering into pieces to accommodate the feeling of Law inside him, getting him all riled again, making him feel like his entire body is set aflame. Luffy's head rams repeatedly against the pillows from the force of Law’s thourough fucking, hands scrambling, grabbing onto the sheets to ground him lest he go out of his mind with pleasure. He screws his eyes shut as Law’s love builds within him, pleasure overtaking all his senses until it's all he feels, all he thinks, and he screams the fact until his voice is hoarse.

The next time he comes, Luffy blacks out.

He feels Law’s steadying hand on his lower back as his entire being tremors with the force of it, vision going out for a few seconds before coming back to him like a flash of light. He distantly hears Law orgasming as well, having pulled out and come all across Luffy’s back. But it's secondary compared to the afterglow he's feeling now, completely content as wave after wave of pleasure rakes over him.

As his head comes back down to his shoulders, he collapses on the bed, exhaustion seeping into his very bones. Law had taken everything and then some out of him. There was no way he would be able to walk straight the next day, let alone go to work or school. He's to remain bedridden if he ever wanted to regain his ability to walk again. That's how good Law was, and the man _knew_ it. 

He couldn't move as Law set about cleaning up the mess on his back with his tongue, the pink organ flickering out to lick up the thick come. Luffy hums as he tastes him, shuddering as Law playfully dips a finger down his spine to cup his ass. He kisses across the dark bruises on his shoulders, licking the come that splattered on his skin, then moves to his dorsi muscles, working tender pecks on the dots of white that resides there. He finishes licking up his essence with a satisfied grin, then turns Luffy on his front so he could taste him, too.

Luffy licks at the bitter taste on Law’s lips without thought, loving the slickness of the come on his mouth. Law moves to settle beside him without breaking contact, placing a hand on his hip. Luffy kisses him more deeply then, loving the come spiced taste of Law, intentions purely innocent. Law smiles warmly against him, pulling him close, and Luffy obliges, wanting to feel his warmth.

“Good?” Law murmurs as they part, tasting his lips.

_“Perfect,”_ Luffy smiles, leaning in and kissing Law just because he can. “Thank you.”

Law heats slightly and returns his smile, rubbing comforting circles on his hip with his thumb. “Of course.”

“Ah, you're back,” Luffy giggles, legs tangling with Law’s. “The normal you.”

“The normal me left?” Law questions with amused brows raised.

“Yeah, earlier,” Luffy smiles warmly. “It was like a different persona or something came out. It was _really_ hot.”

Law chokes on air, unable to help an embarrassed smile from splitting his face in two. “Another persona? That's just-”

“I don't care, it was _hot_ ,” Luffy waves him off. “Imagine that on a stage. You would be a fan favorite. Second behind me, of course.”

Law snorts. “I can't dance to save my life. We've been through this already.”

“And like _I_ said,” Luffy pokes his chest to punctuate each word. “ _You_ just need a good enough teacher. And that can be me.”

“You aren't getting me in a studio, Luffy.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Law shakes his head with a chuckle. He moves to sit up, yawning, arms stretched above his head. 

Luffy watches him sleepily. “Where are you going?”

“Shower,” he responds, about to hop off the bed. He's stopped by Luffy, who tugs him into a hug. 

“Stay?”

Law looks down at himself. “But we’re both messy-”

“Please?”

Luffy cuddles into him, and he can practically _feel_ Law’s resolve breaking. The older sighs and crawls back into bed to the tune of Luffy’s cheering.

“I can't believe this,” Law murmurs and Luffy practically wraps himself around him, pinning him securely to the bed for the night.

“Oh hush. You love me,” Luffy rolls his eyes, planting a loud smack of a kiss on Law’s tattooed bicep. 

Law pulls up the sheets to cover them both, curling an arm protectively around Luffy. “That I do,” he says with a smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

\---

_A/N:_ ~~_this is the calm before the storm._~~

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Until the next!
> 
> P.S. during sex, the ruthlessness of the ‘Surgeon of Death’ comes out to play ;)
> 
> P.P.S: remember in the popularity polls when law ranked second over zoro? catch that slight reference in the aftercare? :D


	46. Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy yawns and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Morning already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here’s the next one! And thank you for 8k hits!! 😭❤️

\---

**46\. Protect You**

\---

Luffy yawns and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Morning already?”

“Mornin’,” Law mumbles from beside him, already wide awake. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Luffy murmurs, leaning down to plant a kiss on his temple. “You’re not going to work today?”

“Not until later,” Law responds with a smile that makes Luffy’s heart skip a beat. “You?”

“I could but I don’t know if I can,” he admits, rubbing his backside pointedly. 

Law’s smile turns downright wicked. “Is that so?”

A blush tints Luffy’s cheeks and he throws a pillow at him. “Oh shut it!”

Law laughs and catches the missile before it could connect with his face, raring back to return fire when a phone call interrupts their fight.

Law and Luffy exchange glances. “That sounds like yours,” Law says, lowering his weapon. “Shachi and the others never call me in the morning.” His thoughts wander to the day they messed up his car and he sighs. “Well, tend not to.”

Luffy scrambles off the bed, butt naked and still dirty from last night’s endeavors. He digs around in his discarded pants for his phone, and sure enough, it’s his.

It’s from Amazon Lily.

Confused, he picks up quickly. “Hello?”

“Luffy?” Boa asks on the other side. “How are you this morning?”

His eyes flicker over to Law, who was watching him curiously. “Fine, you?”

“Great! Hey, could you come in today? I know it’s your day off, but a customer wants to speak to you. Says it’s urgent.”

Luffy furrows his brows. “I can...but why? Can’t they just tell me on the phone or something?”

“They say it has to be in person,” Boa says, concern filtering into her voice. “And you’ll know once you get here. It’s honestly very suspicious.”

Luffy contemplates for a few moments. “Fine. I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you! I’m sure they’ll be grateful as well!”

As he hangs up, Law pulls himself from the bed, his naked glory on full display. Luffy makes a show of running his eyes up and down his frame, smile tugging at his lips.

“Who was it?” Law asks as he makes his way to the bathroom.

“Boa,” he responds, following. “She wants me to come in and met someone.”

“You sure you can handle it?” he asks out of genuine concern.

“Yeah,” Luffy waves him off. “I’ll just avoid sitting. For a while.”

“I see.” Law motions for him to enter the shower alongside him. It’s big enough for the both of them, and once Law gets the water running to a warm enough temperature, he suds up a loofa and works on Luffy’s back and shoulders silently.

Luffy lets himself get lost in the sensation of Law washing him, relaxing into the gentle hands that scrub him clean. Law squeezes a dollop of shampoo into his hair and scrubs that in as well, lathering until it becomes a bubbly mess atop his head.

Grinning he turns. “Let me wash you, too!”

“Of course,” Law says, handing him the soap.

Gingerly, Luffy swipes the lather across tan, tattooed skin, reveling in the way the muscles relax under his touch. Law hums contently as Luffy works to clean him, also squirting some shampoo into his locks. As Luffy works the product into his hair— his boyfriend having to bend down because of his height— Law speaks up.

“Who do you think you're meeting so early? Amazon Lily isn't open yet, right?”

“It is,” Luffy answers, removing his sudsy hands, “but it's just really early. Customers usually don't start coming in for another half hour.”

He frowns. “I wonder what one wants with me.”

Law turns to the stream of water, rinsing the soap from his hair and body. He moves to let the stream hit Luffy as well. “Well whoever they are, they must really be dedicated to show up at your workplace.”

“True,” Luffy frowns, vaguely wondering how the person knew where he was employed. 

Noticing his expression, Law kisses his forehead. “Want me to come with?”

“No, it's alright,” Luffy declines, “I'm sure it's nothing big. Boa didn't sound all that concerned.”

Law nods and turns off the water, stepping out and tossing Luffy a towel. “Alright, then let me know how it goes, ok?”

Luffy piles the towel atop his head like a crown, still dripping wet, and places his hands on his hips, smiling proudly at Law. “Sure thing!”

“Dry yourself off _first_ , Luffy,” he sighs, exasperated, tying the towel around his middle. _“Then_ your hair.”

“Hmm, nope!” Luffy traipses out of the bathroom, laughing, dripping water as he goes. 

Law scowls after him. “Hey Luffy, get your ass back here and dry yourself!”

“I'm almost dry already!” he calls back.

“Luffy I swear to _god.”_

\---

After bidding Buggy farewell, Luffy hops off the bus and makes his way to the coffee shop. It was still dim with the lack of people in the establishment, but Boa usually kept it that way until more customers came in.

He pushes open the door and the bell chimes above his head. Sonia stands at the cash register, lazily scrolling through her phone. When the door open she looks up, eyes wide, hiding the device.

“Welcome- oh, it's just you.”

“Don't sound so disappointed,” he chuckles, standing at the counter. “Where’s Boa? She called me in because someone wanted to talk to me?”

“She's in the back, squealing about talking to you over the phone,” Mari buts in with a sigh. “She been like that ever since your call ended.”

“But it's been almost an _hour_.” Luffy glances to the back door, then to the pair of sisters. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” they both deadpan at the same time.

“Then, who's the person I'm supposed to meet?”

“Over there,” Sonia points to the far recesses of the cafe, to where a figure in a dark coat sat, back to them.

“ _That’s_ not suspicious,” Luffy mutters, eyeing the person’s dark outline. “What if I get jumped?”

“Ah, don't worry about that,” Mari chuckles. “He and Boa spent the better part of that hour gushing over you after the call. I think you're good.”

Even more confused, Luffy gives them his thanks and meanders over to the man, shoulders tense.

When he rounds the man to sit down in the chair in front of him, he almost gasps aloud. 

“Koby?” he marvels, jaw unhinging. “What are you doing here? _How_ are you here? I thought you were with my grandpa?”

The pink haired slowly looks at him, a soft smile illuminating his face. “Good morning to you too, Luffy.”

Sensing something was wrong, Luffy leans forward a bit, lowering his voice despite there being no one around them. “What is it? You don't seem that excited to see me.”

“That's because I'm not,” Koby sighs. “Though it's not your fault at all. It's your boyfriend’s.”

“Law’s?” Luffy asks, puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

Koby removes his coat and places it on the back of his chair. “Let me answer your other questions, first.”

Luffy settles in, knowing this might take a while, and remains attentive as his friend speaks. “I'm here because I have something important to tell you about Law. Something I don't think he's told you yet.”

A lump forms in the base of Luffy’s throat. “Something even I don't know?”

“As for the how...I'm a PI. I have ways of getting information.” He flashes an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I looked into your records to find this place. But please trust and believe me that it was for your own good.”

Luffy frowns slightly but doesn't say a word.

“Your grandfather gave me some time off to let me do this. It was very important to me that I let you know about him before I leave with Garp again.”

“And him is...is Law, right?” Luffy asks carefully. 

“Yes,” Koby says. “Everything I'm about to tell you is true. It happened sixteen years ago, when you were only three, and I was only seven.”

Luffy felt a cold dread seep into his bones. He's had this nagging feeling about Law for a while now. Something about the man's past that hadn't been adding up, but just let it slide for the sake of love. Now that it was finally about to come to light, Luffy wasn't sure he was ready to hear what Koby had to say.

“What happened?” Luffy asks worriedly.

“Many things,” Koby starts, “and everything leads up to something called the Rocky Port Incident.”

Luffy has heard Law mention this before, when speaking to Ivankov back on Dod Island. He probably thought he couldn't hear him, but he did. 

He hears a lot.

“I keep hearing about that,” Luffy says, eyes narrowing in concentration. “But I have no idea what it is.”

“I'll get to that towards the end,” Koby assures. “But for this to make sense, I've got to start in chronological order.”

Luffy swallows and leans back in his seat with a sigh. Mentally prepared for whatever he was about to hear, he waits for Koby to begin to tell him the details of his boyfriend’s former life.

\---

No.

No, he didn't fucking belive the bullshit Koby was sprouting out his his mouth. 

“Luffy, please calm down—”

“How the hell do you expect me to _calm down?”_ Luffy seethes, standing up from his chair, fists balled at his sides. “When you drag me out of my boyfriend’s bed this morning only to tell me that he's a murderer?”

Koby has the decency to look apologetic. “I'm sorry! I just discovered this myself last night...a few hours ago. I wanted to let you know as soon as I could—”

_“No,”_ Luffy spits, “you wanted to lie to me as soon as you could. That's what you wanted to do.”

“ _Please_ , Luffy,” Koby begs, eyes nothing but honest, and it was beginning to piss him off. “You know I wouldn't lie to you! You know I wouldn't go to these measures if nothing was truly wrong!”

He points to his scar. “Does this looks like a lie to you?”

Luffy’s steady resolve faulters. He can't argue against something like that. “But Law wouldn't do those things…”

“But he did,” Koby whispers, urging Luffy to sit back down. “He plundered and he stole. He burned buildings and took over towns. He murdered— he a _killer_ , Luffy.”

The younger clamps his hands over his ears. “No! I don't want to hear it anymore!”

Koby gently pries his fingers away from his ears, voice gentle, soothing. “I know it's hard to take in, but you weren't there when he shot at my head. You don't know the terror that engulfed me as I fell in the ocean. You don't know the horror I've had to witness in the aftermath, when my beautiful town was reduced to nothing but red corpses.”

The pink haired begins to tear up, big, fat, rattling tears, and Luffy stares at him in shock as he begins to break down in front of him. “Everyone I know is _gone_ , and the only thing I'm asking you to do is _believe me.”_

Luffy flinches. He has a point.

Koby sniffles and wipes at his face. “Sorry, I know you're going through a lot. But suddenly learning you've been orphaned by the Don Quixote Family is a lot to take in in one night.”

“You're fine,” Luffy murmurs, mind going a million miles a minute. “It's just...I've known Law for a while now, and he just wouldn't do that. It all doesn't seem real.”

“But it _is_ ,” Koby insists, “hasn't he shown reluctance to tell you about his past before? Shown a side of himself that worried you?”

All of Luffy thoughts come to a whirling stop. He _has_. Multiple times at that. Every time a conversation ventured too far in that direction, Law would shut it down, change the topic, pretend it didn't exist. He’s exuded behaviors that have made Luffy question him. Luffy bites his lip, head pounding. 

What if Koby was right?

“Wait a minute,” Luffy starts, frowning, “if Law was with Doflamingo this whole time, then how did he end up with Corazon?”

There, a loophole. Maybe Koby was making things up after all.

“I discovered the existence of a secret organization,” Koby says quietly, eyes lowered to the table. “Called the Revolutionary Army.”

Luffy’s eyes go wide. Not wanting to expose the fact that he knew of their existence already, he feigns curiosity. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he nods, pursing his lips. “I did some more digging, and it turns out that _they_ were the ones who broke apart the Family. They arrived at Rocky Port and took care of them before the police arrived. That’s why the Don Quixote Family doesn't wreak havoc as a group anymore.”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with Law and Corazon?” Luffy inquires.

“I’m getting there. One of the Revolutionaries— Ivankov,” Koby explains, “was put in charge of getting the kids of the Family into safe homes. They were thought to be victims, you see. Manipulated into doing Doflamingo’s bidding. Ivankov wanted to send everyone to Edward Newgate’s orphanage. I almost went there myself. Have you heard of him before?”

Luffy thinks back to the texts they exchanged with Marco before he left for his father. “Yeah, briefly.”

Koby nods. “Right. But Corazon apparently volunteered to take in Law personally. And the rest after that, you probably know.”

“Yeah,” Luffy says stiffly, “I know.”

Koby looks at him one more time, nothing but sadness in his eyes. “Do you believe me now? Are things starting to make sense?”

_Unfortunately_. “No,” Luffy finds himself saying. “I'm upset. Incredibly upset. Law is so kind and sweet and gentle and loving, I refuse to believe that he used to do any of that shit.”

“Luffy-”

“ _Until_ ,” Luffy cuts, “I hear it from Law himself.”

\---

That evening, Law gets an unexpected knock on his door.

When he opens it, a blinding smile spreads across his face at his visitor. It gets wiped off in the same breath.

Concern laces into his features as he takes in his boyfriend’s disgruntled appearance. “...Luffy?” 

The man purses his lips, looking troubled. “May I come in?”

“Of course— what in the world happened?” Law breathes, widening the door so he could step through. Luffy enters and toes off his shoes before slugging through the living room and plopping down on the couch. 

Law takes up a seat next to him and watches him carefully. “Luffy? You’re acting strange.”

Luffy just gives him this look, and it makes dread pool down in his gut. “What’s going on?” he asks slowly.

The younger sighs and looks down in his lap. “Today I was told something really disturbing about you.”

Law fidgets. That didn’t sound good. “What did you hear? And from who?”

Luffy stares at him in disbelief. “You’re not even questioning the ‘disturbing’ part?”

The older falls into silence. He’s heard so many nasty things about himself floating around ever since he was a kid— he was used to this.

Luffy was not.

Luffy just continues _staring_ at him, so many questions swirling in his dark eyes, and it’s this moment that Law has always been afraid of. When Luffy would confront him on his knowledge of everything, and absolutely despise him, because who wouldn’t? And then Law would feel crushed because Luffy is his everything, and he can’t possibly live without—

“Law? Law!” Luffy snaps his fingers in front of his face, pulling him back into reality. 

“Sorry,” Law murmurs, and Luffy’s gaze turns thoughtful.

His small hands find Law’s. “What were you thinking about?”

Law’s expression hardens. “What you were about to say.”

Luffy remains quiet for a spell after that, as if trying to figure out what words were best to go with in a situation like theirs. He opens his mouth and closes it, wrinkles his brows, then sighs.

“Why did I have to hear it from someone else’s mouth?”

Law flinches. Here they go. “I—”

“I had a feeling, you know?” Luffy continues in a rush, words tumbling out of his mouth. “That there’s more to you than what you’ve told me. I’ve had one for a long, long time. There’s been hints here, there, and everywhere, but I ignored them, _waiting_ for you to open up to me—”

“Luffy—” 

“No,” Luffy raises a firm hand. “Let me finish.”

Law grips Luffy’s hand tighter. He doesn’t squeeze back. 

“I know it made you uncomfortable speaking about whatever the hell happened to you before me, so I waited patiently for you to...come around.” Luffy shakes his head, tone growing fiercer, volume steadily rising. “But no, you never even brought it up! I’ve just been in the dark about it this whole time. And instead of hearing your story from _you_ , I hear it from someone else, and you expect me to do what? Sit here and take it calmly? What did you hope to accomplish by keeping your past a secret?”

“I wanted to protect you,” Law murmurs.

That doesn’t seem to be the right thing to say. Luffy practically shakes now, eyes wide, mouth agape in an unbelievable ‘o’. “ _Protect_ me? Law, what in the world do you take me for? I’m not a child meant to be coddled, I can understand shit if you explain it to me! But I need _you_ to say it, not someone else!”

This is what Law wanted to avoid. The heated words, the furious voice, the pure _disgust_ directed at him for keeping something so awful from his lover. He had planned on letting Luffy know sooner rather than later, but it seems like his plan to wait has backfired.

Luffy’s harsh tone belies his expression, which leans more towards sadness. “Law-”

“I know what you’re gonna say,” Law amends quickly, hands up. “I don’t know how you figured it all out but I’m sorry. I’m really _really_ sorry.”

Luffy frowns. “Law, I-”

“I was a really fucked up kid and I turned to him to get some kind of release for my pent up emotions.” The words are hurried on his tongue, and Law begins to ramble. “I made a ton of mistakes in the past, and I’m still trying to make up for it. I did lots of awful things...you don’t deserve to be dating a murd-”

_“Law!”_

Law catches himself before more comes out of his mouth. He watches Luffy, who’s glaring down at him, but without the hardened edge.

“I’m not mad because you killed people or did horrible things as a child,” Luffy says quietly. “I’m mad because you didn’t _tell me.”_

That shifts Law’s entire worldview. 

“Of course, it’s not like I’m just ignoring that part,” Luffy continues, “but we could’ve worked through some of your problems together! Fuck, I could’ve helped! _Something_.”

Law feels shame creep up into his cheeks, and he does something he could soon come to regret. 

He pushes back.

“You don’t understand the Family like I do, Luffy,” Law says, splaying his palms as he tries to explain. “I don’t want you involved with them at _all_ , and that includes even knowing about them. They’re dangerous! It’s better to-”

“To what?” Luffy challenges, riled and angry, “stay in the dark because ignorance is bliss? Well let me tell you something, _Trafalgar-_ ”

At the use of his last name his eyebrows shoot up to the ceiling. Luffy was _pissed_.

“-your little plan to not let me know backfired! Koby told me _everything,_ and-”

_“That's_ who you met in the morning,” Law marvels. He curses under his breath. “That guy, he ended up remembering everything, god damn it.”

Luffy gets in his face, snarling, brows furrowed over angry eyes. “Don't you dare touch him.”

More than a little offended at the accusation, Law pushes Luffy away. “I've quit that life a long time ago, the moment Corazon took me into his care! Luffy, you know me better than that. I don’t hurt people— my entire occupation is to do the opposite.”

“I know!” Luffy’s voice is assertive as it cuts through the air. Then he falters. “Or, I thought I knew. I don't know what to believe anymore.”

Law feels a part of him break. “You can believe me. Please.”

Luffy narrows his eyes. “Why the fuck should I? You've done nothing but lie.”

“No, I haven't!” Law’s expression pinches in uncontrollable pain. “I just haven't told you the whole truth.”

“That's the same thing!”

“No it's not-”

“You're a _murderer_ , Law.”

“Well-”

“Isn't that important to bring up in a relationship?”

“Sure, but-”

“You were in a gang that committed countless crimes for _years!”_

“They were-”

“And you didn't tell me to _protect me?_ ” Luffy shakes his head like the thought is inconceivable. “How could you be so selfish?”

Law grits his teeth. Selfish? After all he’s done?

He was quickly growing tired of this back and forth.

“Why can't you just understand that this was all for _your_ sake?”

Luffy scoffs. “I dunno, maybe because you didn't ask me!”

“I didn't want your opinion of me to change after you knew! Why can't you _get_ that?”

Luffy balls a fist in his shirt, pulling him close. His mouth is curled down in a scowl as he glowers at Law, looking absolutely ticked off. “It's not my opinion you should be worried about! It's my _trust!_ That's what _you're_ not getting!”

No sane person would hear his story and not think of him differently. That's just how humans were. If Luffy was claiming he was different…

“Was it worth it?” Luffy spits, “losing my trust over a measly story you could've told me yourself?”

Law thinks of the havoc the Family had the potential to wreck, of the pain he endured as a child, of the countless others who have abandoned him after he's told them his story. He thinks of a lot for a long time, so long that Luffy’s fist loosens slightly in disbelief.

“No way…” Luffy breathes, “you're actually contemplating this? Whether it was worth it?”

Law remains quiet for a few moments longer. “You wouldn't be this angry if you knew how dangerous they were.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“So as much as it pains me,” Law intones without emotion, “yes. It was worth it.”

The sting comes before the pain.

He holds his injured cheek in shock, then glances down at Luffy, who had tears in his eyes, hand red where it connected with Law’s face. 

He angrily runs at his face, cursing the wetness in his eyes. “I can't believe I shared a bed with you.”

The sting of the slap doesn't compare in the slightest to the harsher one in his heart. That hurt so deeply Luffy might as well have stabbed him through his center.

Heart aching, he reaches out. “Luffy-”

“I think I need a break to sort out my thoughts,” Luffy announces, turning on his heel and marching out the door. “ _We_ need a break.”

Law wants to hold Luffy by the shoulders and shake him. Was he being serious? “What's there to think about?”

“This,” Luffy motions between them, and Law positively pales. 

“Are we..?”

“No,” Luffy confirms, much to Law’s relief, “but I’m putting this relationship on hold. I just...need some time to myself.”

Law watches Luffy walk towards the door with nothing but regret. “We can fix this!”

“We tried to!” Luffy yells from the doorway, putting his shoes back on. “But look what happened! We only ended up fighting! We can’t see eye to eye!”

Law is silent as Luffy straightens and places his hand on the doorknob, twisting. He seems to be debating something, dark thoughts flitting across his mein.

“You know, this is why Kidd and I broke up.” His hold on the handle tightens. “He tried to help me, but he ended up pushing too hard, and I wasn't having it.”

He smiles without mirth. “It’s ironic, isn't it? How I'm doing the exact same thing.”

When he leaves, the slam of the door slaps him harder than Luffy ever could. It leaves him a special kind of empty, nothing but numbness filling his very being. Law tries to remember their conversation, wondering if there was anything he could've done differently, said differently, but it doesn't matter. 

At the end of the day, Law fucked up.

If Luffy claimed he wouldn't think of him differently before, then he certainly did now.

Cursing, Law fists his hands in his hair and goes to sit back on his couch, sinking into it with a soft sigh. He runs his hands down his face tiredly, groaning into his palms. 

“God damn it all,” he whispers into the emptiness of his apartment.

A call interrupts his self loathing, and he reaches slowly into his pocket for the device. With a start, he realizes that it's Sabo. Hoping the call had nothing to do with Luffy, he thumbs the green button and holds it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Law! Thank goodness you picked up. Is this...a good time?”

Law’s voice must’ve given his emotions away. He clears his throat and nods minutely, though he couldn’t see him. “Yeah. What's up, Sabo?”

“Ok, buckle in for this one. Long story short, there's another version of the drug Caesar was manufacturing. Called Phase Three.”

Law’s eyes go wide. “Phase Three?”

“Yeah,” he grunts. “Thankfully, there's only one sample that exists, but if someone ingests it, it will practically _kill_ them. We infiltrated the secret lab where he was doing experiments for it, but the sample is missing.”

Law was starting to feel sick to his stomach. “So...why did you call me?”

Sabo’s voice lowers several semitones. “We found something strange in front of the glass case that housed the drug. I figured you may be able to help us decipher its meaning.”

“What was it?”

“Playing cards,” Sabo says. “A king of spades-”

Law swallows thickly. That could only mean one person.

Pica.

“-A king of diamonds-”

Diamante.

“-A king of clubs-”

Trebol.

“-And a king of hearts.”

Law shudders. Corazon, but the title was meant to be passed down to him.

“The one of clubs was crumpled,” Sabo continues, “and the one of hearts was torn in half.”

When Law doesn't answer, Sabo sighs. “I had a sneaking suspicion that the cards had something to do with the Don Quixote family, considering the Army took down men with similar titles back in the Rocky Port incident.”

Sabo pauses to let the information sink in. “You were once in that same Family. What do you think? Is it them?”

He was fucked. 

No, _they_ were fucked. _Everyone_ was royally fucked. The crumpled club could only represent Trebol getting beaten by him and Luffy, and the hearts being torn in half could either represent Corazon’s death…

Or his future one, as revenge for taking down Doflamingo.

“It's them,” Law croaks, throat gone dry. “The leaders of the Family.”

Baby 5 had _warned_ him of this, but he didn't listen. He should've taken her more seriously. Now the fools have their hands on a dangerous drug. Who _knows_ what they’d do with it?

“It is?”

“Yeah,” Law says, positively worried. “They're _coming.”_

\---

“You look like shit.”

“I feel like it too,” Luffy grumbles, closing the door behind him. “God, I need a drink.”

“What’s wrong?” Bartolomeo asks, alarmed.

“Law,” Luffy answers honestly, “he’s being...well, not a good boyfriend at the moment.”

“Should I send Sabo on his ass?”

“Not necessary.” Luffy turns slightly thoughtful. “Yet, at least.”

Bartolomeo hums to himself, deep in thought. “So what happened?”

Luffy winces. “I’d rather not about it. I just wanna go drink it away.”

Barty watches Luffy rummage through his closet. “Is that such a good idea when you’re this down? You don’t even drink.”

“But isn’t that what everyone does when they’re sad? I’m not a special case.” Luffy picks a few dressy pieces and begins changing into them. “Kuraigana is open tonight, so I think I’ll go there.”

“The new place Sanji and Zoro work at?” Barty asks.

“Yeah,” Luffy affirms, pulling on some nice jeans. He turns to his roommate. “I’ll have them sneak me in. You should come with.”

Barty sighs. “Fine, but only because I’m worried about how you’ll get back here.” 

“Perfect.” Luffy pockets his phone and runs a hasty hand through his hair. “Let’s go.”

Barty slowly makes his way to his closet. “I still don’t think this is a good idea though.”

“Oh come on, it’s just drinks,” Luffy shrugs, “what could possibly go wrong?”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading! Until the next!!
> 
> P.S: Sabo would totally rip Law apart if he knew they argued lol.


	47. Cruel Fate of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing he could do except accept the cruel fate of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so i did some computing and planned out the rest of this fic!! It’s gonna *hopefully* end exactly at chapter sixty, so only thirteen chapters left! It feels like forever since I started so it’s kind of surreal how it’s slowly coming to an end. But between then and now there’s a lot to happen, so stay tuned!!

\---

**47\. Cruel Fate of Reality**

\---

Kuraigana is a dark place.

Unlike the brightness of the Going Merry, this new strip club is darker, raunchier, sexier. Sleek black marble on the exterior of the angular building and wide glass doors with red handles made everything look almost stupidly expensive. Lush violet carpeting lines the inside of the building, coupled by black paneling along the walls and gold accented furniture. Blood red lights and hazy smoke near the ceiling made the entire scene look downright salacious. 

A large bar was situated on the wall to their left, lit up a pretty gold. Multiple poles, each fit with a dancing stripper, stand on a long, narrow stage that snakes through the booths and tables of the club. A wider stage with even more poles resides opposite of the bar, on the far back wall.

Luffy pushes through the throng of people, vaguely noting how incredibly popular the place must be, tugging on Barty’s arm. “Come on. I see an empty seat.”

“How? This place is packed,” Barty has to practically yell over the volume of the music.

Luffy shrugs and plants himself down into the booth before someone else could claim it. Barty files in after him, looking a bit embarrassed as he takes in his surroundings.

Noticing his reaction, he chuckles. “First time in a strip club?”

“Yeah,” Barty nods, blushing as a woman near them jumps into a split on the floor in nothing but a thong and strappy bra. “It's, um. Interesting.”

“Hot right?” Luffy grins, soon getting lost in his own memories of his times at the Going Merry. It's almost nostalgic as he watches the dancers on poles further away from them twirl and spin on the pole. “It kinda makes me want to get on a pole myself.”

Barty widens his eyes at him, opening his mouth to say something, but Luffy cuts him off with a raised hand. “Don't worry. I'm not really in the mood for something like that right now.”

“Oh,” Barty breathes, relief sagging his frame.

In the distance, they see a familiar face. Or rather, _faces_. Luffy feels nothing but pride swell in his chest.

It was Zoro and Sanji.

Though they surely couldn't see him in the darkness of the club, Luffy and Barty could certainly see them. They both dance on pales side by side, making a show of interacting with each other as they worked. The women watching them scream and throw money like it was running out of fashion as they flipped, dipped, and rolled to the beat of the music, muscles flexing with each movement.

Barty stares in awe, and Luffy just nods, already knowing the hold his friends had over others once they were on a stage. 

“They're incredible,” Barty whispers.

“Right?” Luffy agrees with pride. “They seem to be doing so well here. I'm glad they were able to find another place to dance after the Going Merry burned down.”

Barty turns to him. “It's a little strange seeing the men you once kicked ass with dancing almost butt naked, but strangely, I don't feel as weirded out as I thought I would.”

“I mean,” Luffy shrugs, “that's just how they are, multifaceted. And it helps that they're pretty easy on the eyes, too.”

The green haired returns his attention to the stage, where Sanji was easing into a side split before languidly humping the air. He blushes and looks to the ground. “True.”

It's then that a pretty young woman walks up to them— long curly dark brown hair, deep amber eyes, a full red smile. She was wearing a uniform of sorts, likely what the workers had to wear, and sported a pen behind her ear.

“Welcome to Kuraigana,” she says with a slight Spanish accent. “What can I get for you tonight?”

Luffy leans forward, looking her straight in the eye. “What's the strongest drink you guys have?”

Barty whirls on him. “Luffy!”

The woman smiles at him. “We have our special in house martinis, zombies, jungle juices-”

Luffy waves a hand at her. “Surprise me.”

Her smile grows, and she brings her pen down to jot down the order. “Of course, sir. And you?”

Barty looks at Luffy incredulously before sighing. “Just a Shirley Temple, please.”

“Understood!” she writes down his drink and tucks the pen back behind her ear. “We'll be right out with it!”

As she leaves, Barty scowls at him. “ _Surprise_ you?”

“What's the issue?” Luffy makes a face. “If it makes me forget then I don't care.”

The tenseness seeps out of Barty’s shoulders. “Luffy, what the heck happened between you and Law?”

Luffy frowns and crosses his arms, brow creasing as he tries to find the right words to describe what exactly went down between him and his lover. It’s nothing he wants to discuss while still sober, but with Barty looking at him expectantly, waiting, the words just find themselves materializing on his tongue.

“Law just isn't being completely open with me anymore,” Luffy says, watching Zoro dance lazily, hand resting on his cheek. “Or I guess, he was never really that open with me about everything from the start.”

Barty is quiet and attentive as he speaks, not wanting to interrupt until he's heard the full story. Luffy sighs. “Like, we both nearly _died_ , and Law _still_ hadn't brought the truth about himself to the table. And we’ve been dating for forever now it seems. It’s like he doesn’t trust me or something.”

“Did he have a good reason at least?” Barty asks. “Like would something change drastically if you knew, or would you be put in danger?”

“Here's your drinks!”

Luffy and Barty watch as the waitress from before returns quickly and sets their drinks down before them, smile dazzling as she pulls away.

“Thank you,” Barty says with a small smile, taking his drink and downing three large swallows. The raven haired eyes the red drink before him curiously. He takes a tentative sip, and the woman smiles as the liquid makes its way down his throat.

“It's a mix of red wine and other spirits, along with some soda and a dash of honey,” the waitress explains. “We call it Déesse.”

“It's so good,” Luffy marvels, taking another sip. “Holy shit, it's like juice.”

She turns to walk away, grinning to herself. “I would drink slowly if I were you! It's very inebriating.”

“I'll watch out for him,” Barty assures her.

“Great!” She gives them a wink then makes her way to other customers.

Luffy watches after her in a slight daze. The woman was right— he was already feeling the alcohol buzz through his system with the numbing sensation that he craved. He takes another gulp and his heart starts pounding. A couple more sips and his head is spinning.

“God, this is perfect,” Luffy murmurs, licking his lips.

Barty frowns in his direction. “You heard what she said, Luffy. Take it easy.”

“How can I?” he asks sadly, “Law is being mean to me.”

Barty takes a swig of the Shirley and wipes the excess off with the back of his hand. “You still haven't answered my earlier question about whether or not it was dangerous to know.”

Luffy takes a swig of his own drink. “Law’s not dangerous.”

“Um,” Barty starts, eyebrows raised, “I may not know him like you do, but even I know that's not totally true. Sabo told me once when he looked into Law that he-”

“Woo! Go Zoro!” Luffy laughs drunkenly, fist pumping the air as Zoro dances particularly suggestively for his crowd. His brain was starting to stutter, the drink having made its rounds around his system, warming him up, loosening the knots in his mind. “That's hot!”

“Luffy! We were having a conversation! And people are staring,” Barty whispers hastily, hand cupped to his mouth.

“I don't care, let ‘em stare! Not like I'm not used to that feeling, anyway!” Luffy suddenly makes a pitched noise and laughs boisterously. “Atta boy Sanji! You're killing it out there!”

“They can barely hear you over the music! Pipe down!” Barty tugs on his arm until Luffy’s sitting back in his seat, squirming but relatively still.

He downs another quarter of the Dèesse and Barty frowns at him. “You seem out of it. Maybe it's time to go home.”

“Go home?” Luffy yells, eyes wide like it was the stupidest proposal he's ever heard. “But we just got here! The night is just starting!”

Another quarter goes down, and now the drink is empty. Luffy giggles and pushes the glass away from him. “I want another! The red drink, what was it called?”

The green haired groans. “Oh god, you're _really_ drunk. We’ll talk about Law later, it's time to go.”

Luffy blinks and there's suddenly two of Barty. “Which one are you? There’s two Bartys. Or is that three?”

“Now you’re seeing multiples of me?” He feels something or someone pull him up by the elbow. “Come on. We’re _definitely_ leaving.”

At the sudden change in elevation, Luffy feels his stomach churn obscenely. The bile comes up in a rush, and he bends away from Barty to throw up to the side, spilling over on the edge of the booth and onto the floor.

“Oh what?” Barty’s expression crumples as he takes in the mess. “Gross. Luffy, just how far gone are you?”

“Oh dear!” the woman who served them comes back and dances around the mess, looking up at Luffy in concern. “Are you quite alright, sir?”

“He's had too much to drink,” Barty answers for him. “I'm so sorry.”

“That's fine!” she chirps. “There's a room in the back of the club where he can rest, if you would like to take him there for a moment.”

Barty hooks an arm around Luffy’s middle and places the younger’s arm over his shoulders. “That's okay, I'll just take this guy home.”

“Nonsense!” she cuts, coming close and putting an endearing hand on Luffy’s cheek. “It's of no concern to me, really.”

Barty starts to back away. “No, I-”

Before he could register anything, a rough fist connects with his gut, and Luffy slips from his arms as he doubles over in pain. The waitress catches Luffy in her hands and smirking evilly down at him.

“This was almost too easy,” she says, hoisting Luffy onto her back. “Diamante truly has the best ideas.”

Another waiter comes close just as Barty begins to sit up, punching him in the jaw so hard his skull connects with the base of the booth with a sharp clack of bone on metal. “What are you so riled up for, buddy?” the waiter asks, blonde hair long and wavy over dark irises. “Relax.”

“Hey Dellinger, don't play with him,” the woman carrying Luffy grunts. “We need to hurry and get out of here.”

The man narrows his eyes at her. “Shut up Violet, I got this.”

Barty groans and holds his head, almost dizzy with pain. “Who the hell are you guys?”

The waiter named Dellinger grins and pulls out a mask with a tube connected to it. “People Law shouldn't have messed with.”

He puts the mask on Barty’s face and it soon fills with gas. He feels himself falling asleep almost instantly, lids slipping close with exhaustion. Barty groans, fighting the waves of fatigue crashing into him, but it’s a losing battle. He turns and sees the blurry images of the blonde and brunette smiling down at him as he slowly loses consciousness. It’s frustrating how helpless he is, how easily he was subdued.

Luffy was getting _kidnapped_ , and there was nothing he could do except accept the cruel fate of reality.

Barty curses his luck as darkness takes over his senses, rocking him into a soundless, dreamless sleep.

\---

With the dance portion of the night over, Sanji stands in the back of the club, changing out of his stage wear and into something more comfortable to greet the guests. 

“Good job out there,” Zoro congratulates as he strips from his own clothing, opting for a top that did wonders for his pecks. 

“Thanks, you too,” Sanji returns easily, pulling on some shorts that excenchuated his legs.

“No quips today? That's new,” Zoro tosses over his shoulder.

Sanji glares at him. “I’m in a good mood tonight because Luffy’s here. Not even you could screw that up.”

Zoro’s expression softens into a smile, and it’s honestly a beautiful sight. “That’s right, I almost forgot! Did you see him in the audience?”

Sanji holds open the door to the club for Zoro to go out first. “Yeah I did, he was screaming his head off. Think he was drunk or something?”

“Nah, Luffy never drinks.”

Sanji chuckles as Zoro walks through the door. “That’s true. Now come on, let’s go.”

The blonde walks through after him, entering the buzz of the main floor. At the sight of them, women and men alike begin cheering, whooping, and holding out wads of cash. Sanji waves a bit sheepishly while Zoro drinks in the attention, grabbing some cash with winks and air kisses.

They make their way down the aisles of table and chairs, stopping to chat with some customers as they went. Mildly disinterested, Sanji keeps them short and sweet, much more excited to go and meet Luffy. Zoro seems to share the same sentiment, his eagerness nowhere near the levels it usually was. When he meets his eyes, they share a common look between them, silent but understanding.

They wanted to get to their friend.

Zoro waves a young man goodbye and swaggers over to Sanji, lightly tapping his shoulder. “Hey let’s go, I think I eee Luffy’s roommate over there.”

Sanji follows his line of sight to a familiar head of green hair, slumped on the table a good few tables away. He crinkles his nose and leaves his customers. “Is that him? Barty?”

“I think so,” Zoro murmurs, approaching the table. “He’s _hammered_.”

“Yeah,” Sanji sighs. “I really hope Luffy comes back from the bathroom or wherever he is soon. I’m not in the mood to deal with his drunk friend at the moment.”

“I hate when customers do this,” Zoro sighs. “What do they expect, to be teleported home? We aren’t a taxi service.”

“True,” Sanji easily agrees, mind filling with memories of other drunk customers. “It’s very annoying.”

When they arrive at the table, Zoro first attempts to wake him by his voice alone. “Barty?”

When they don’t get an answer, let alone a rouse, he tries again, louder. “Barty? Hello?”

“Think we got the wrong person?” Sanji wonders briefly.

“Nah,” Zoro shakes his head. “His hair isn’t all that common. And he looks pretty familiar.”

“True…” Sanji admits, “but then, why isn’t he answering?”

He tries jostling his shoulder, rocking the poor man back and forth helplessly, but that too, reaps no reward. Realizing his efforts were to no avail, Zoro motions for him to stop.

“Hey Sanji…” Zoro trails off, concern crumpling his brow. “Is he...actually okay?”

Sanji looks at him worriedly and glances back down to the fallen form of their comrade. Upon reinspection, he discovers that Barty didn’t actually reek of alcohol like he thought. He was simply out like a light, passed out in the middle of a strip club by himself.

That raises red flags in his head.

“He’s not drunk,” Sanji marvels with rising alarm. “He’s just _unconscious.”_

_“Fuck,”_ Zoro grits as he sits him up. Barty moves as limply as a ragdoll, head rolling to the side, eyes closed, shoulders slumped. “What the fuck is he passed out for?” 

“You’re asking me?” Sanji mutters, “I haven’t got the slightest clue.”

Zoro looks around them, surveying the crowds. “And where the _fuck_ is Luffy?”

“You know, you’ve been doing nothing but asking impossible questions,” Sanji points out.

“Can you blame me? This is strange!” Zoro retorts with a frown. 

“I agree but this is the reality we have to deal with.” Sanji hooks an arm around Barty’s middle. “Come on, help me move him.”

“Move him?” Zoro repeats. “Where?”

Sanji looks at him in exasperation. “Where else? Back to his dorm. I’ll make sure to text Luffy. We can’t just leave him here.”

“...Fine.” Zoro comes to the other side of Barty and wraps his arm around him, supportive as they stand together. 

They make their way through the throngs of people who were too distracted by the dancers on the poles to pay them much attention. Plus, it was a common occurrence, dragging someone who was too drunk to walk on their own out of the club. So much so that no one so much as batted them an eye as they hauled Barty away.

At the entrance, they’re stopped by a smooth voice, and the two freeze in their tracks.

“Sanji. Zoro.”

The duo turns to see their boss standing with a goblet of wine, drinking lazily and watching them with his dazzling golden eyes, almost amber in the darkness. 

Sanji shifts uncomfortably. “Mihawk.”

The man tilts his head curiously. “Is that a friend?”

“Yeah,” Zoro answers for him. “Is it possible for us to take him home?”

“He’s really drunk,” Sanji lies quickly. Barty looked every bit the part, and for all he knew, he really _was_ drunk, and Sanji just missed the smell. 

Mihawk eyes them both carefully. “We still need you two for the night. Is it necessary for you both to go?”

“Zoro has the car, and I have the sense of direction,” Sanji explains, “he can’t go anywhere without me or he’ll end up in another country.”

Zoro scoffs at him. “Yes I can.”

Mihawk purses his lips. “I still think it is best to—”

“Ah, what’s the issue?” a new voice drawls. A hand hooks over Mihawk’s shoulders and the raven haired sighs deeply, palm coming up to catch his sinking head. “Just let ‘em both go already, Hawky.”

Zoro and Sanji raise their brows at the nickname. _Hawky?_

Mihawk scowls at the figure over his shoulder. “Shanks, losing two of my best dancers on a night as busy as this is too-”

The red head kisses his cheek affectionately then rests his chin on Mihawk’s shoulder, pouting like a child. “Pleeeeease?”

“Um...” Sanji stares openly at the red head, clearly drunk. “Who is that?”

Mihawk glares at the figure behind him then sighs deeply. “My partner.”

“I’m his boyfriend!” Shanks cheers, fist pumping the air.

“He used to be a dance teacher,” Mihawk goes on, ignoring him, “but now he works as the House Dad for the dancers here. I believe you’ve acquainted yourselves before?”

Sanji thinks back to one of his first days in the establishment, to a red head watching them kindly as they auditioned, giving them tips and advice. Sanji blinks the memory away and watches the same man before him, hanging on Mihawks and whining.

“ _That’s_ him?” Zoro marvels, apparently coming to the same conclusion Sanji did.

“Unfortunately,” Mihawk grumbles. “He’s really the one you should be going to for excused absences, so if he is okay with it, then I don’t mind either.”

“Thanks so much,” Sanji says, turning with Zoro and Barty to make their way towards the door.

“I’d knew you come around,” he hears Shanks drawl from behind him.

“And _you_ need to go back and attend your dancers!”

“But I wanna hang with you!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Shanks, no. Go on, they’re waiting.”

“Pfft, you’re no fun. Fine, I’ll go if you kiss me.”

A pause. “There, you happy? Now leave you drunk brute!”

“That wasn’t on the lips, it doesn’t count.”

“You never said where, you idiot. Now get a move on!”

Smiling at their antics, Sanji pushes through the front doors of the club, hauling the limp body of Barty with him.

Zoro scours the parking lot for his car, and, upon locating it with a flash of the lights, begins wandering off in the opposite direction.

“Alright, let’s get this guy back to his dorm.”

“Wrong way, idiot,” Sanji snickers, tugging on his sleeve. “You’re so hopeless.”

“Am not!”

“Totally are. Now let’s go. Barty’s counting on us.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading! Until the next!
> 
> P.S. Déesse is a canon drink.
> 
> P.P.S. I’ve been thinking of doing short drabbles based off this universe once the main storyline ends!! It’ll be something I’ll have to think about more deeply once the story is actually over though.


	48. Warehouse Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try anything and you’ll regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: welcome to forty-eight!

\---

**48\. Warehouse Seven**

\---

“God, took us half an hour to get back here because your directionless ass couldn’t handle a right turn.”

“It’s not my fault you’re shit at giving directions! The fuck does ‘at the next street’ mean at an intersection?”

“I dunno, the next fucking street smart one!”

“Right or left, shit cook? The hell am I supposed to do, decipher your shit like a code?”

“What you’re supposed to _do_ is open your ears and listen, stupid Marimo!”

Barty groans between them, and the two look down, pausing in their banter. He was coming around, but still drifted aimlessly between his consciousnesses. Hauling the slipping man back up with a grunt, Sanji juts his chin towards the door of his dorm.

“Hey, what’s your code? Or do you have the key?”

Barty makes a vague gesture towards his back pocket, and Zoro digs in to find a sleek silver key. With some effort, he pushes it through the knob and it unlocks with a soft click, revealing the messy room inside. Sanji pushes through the door first, followed by Barty, then Zoro in the rear. Once situated inside, Zoro kicks the door shut and helps Sanji lay the man down on his lofted bed.

“Fuck…” Barty gargles as he’s stretched out on the mattress. “God, my head…”

“Get him some water,” Sanji orders as he begins stripping the man of his clothes. “He’ll probably need it.”

Zoro nods without complaint and moves to the small kitchenette, opening up the fridge and pouring out a small cup of water. “Luffy isn’t here either,” he murmurs as he closes the fridge and gives the cup to Sanji. “I wonder where he went.”

Sanji shrugs and gives the cup to Barty. The man can barely grasp the object, let alone take a sip. Frustrated, the blonde pushes the curve of the rim to his lips, and Barty downs a grateful swallow.

“I don’t know,” Sanji says, setting the cup down, “but when I find him, I’ll give him a lecture on how you don’t just abandon your friends in the middle of the night.”

Zoro snorts, taking up a seat at Luffy’s desk. “You’d think he'd know that by now.”

“Yeah,” Sanji grumbles. “It’s weird, if I’m being honest.”

He leaves Barty in nothing but his boxers and tucks him into bed, doing his best to cover every part of him. He’s fast asleep in what seems like seconds. Sanji studies his sleeping form for a moment, worry crumpling his brow. “We can’t just leave him like this. He’s really fucked up, Zoro.” He turns with concerned eyes. “We should stay the night.”

Zoro watches him thoughtfully. “You know, you’re really caring when you want to be.”

“What?” Sanji blushes prettily. “I’m always caring.”

Zoro chuckles and stands, rounding him to hold him lightly by the shoulders. “If that’s what you want, then I don’t mind staying too.”

“Thanks,” Sanji breathes, relieved. “He’ll probably appreciate someone being here when he wakes up from his hangover or whatever this is.”

“True,” Zoro agrees easily. “But...where will we sleep?”

Sanji looks at the single empty bed, then to Zoro, then back to the bed with a flush. “There’s only one bed…”

“And two of us,” Zoro finishes. He begins stripping out of his clothes and Sanji almost yelps at the exposed skin. He’s seen the man practically naked before, but _this_ , about to be in such close contact with him, was so incredibly different. Sanji watches with rapt attention as the man pulls fabric from skin, muscles bulging with every movement.

“What are you waiting for?” Zoro questions as he throws his shirt to the side. “Strip. We need to sleep ourselves, you know. It’s a long night ahead.”

Sanji can’t help but stare. Zoro was so stupidly attractive he almost hurt to look at. “Yeah but-”

Zoro gives him a suggestive smile. “The bed is too small to try anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“That’s not what I was- god damn it Zoro! Fine!” Sanji drops his shorts to the ground, toes them off, and stands proudly in his blue boxers. Zoro allows a look of hunger to cross his features before it’s completely wiped off. 

“That’s the spirit,” he intones, voice a little huskier than before. “More.”

A shiver works through Sanji at the command. He slowly removes his shirt, the article joining the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He stands in the middle of the dorm one fabric away from naked and waits, wondering what Zoro would say.

He says nothing, and instead crawls up to Luffy’s bed, motioning for Sanji to follow after him. He scoots to the far wall, leaving a Sanji-shaped space for him to lie down in so his back can press against Zoro’s chest. Sanji’s heart flutters at the realization that he was really about to sleep— and _cuddle—_ with Zoro. It makes something within him light up in a passionate fire.

Zoro’s expression remains as open as can be, arm held out in a welcoming gesture. It falters when Sanji gives pause. “Want me to sleep on the floor after all?”

“No,” Sanji says quickly. “No! I was just thinking.”

“Debating?”

“No,” Sanji murmurs, blush darkening. “Just thinking.”

Zoro hums and holds out his hand again. “Then come think over here.”

God, Sanji was going to go crazy.

He hurries to turn off the lights and quickly scurries back up the ladder and into Zoro’s warmth. He settles against Zoro’s front like a fitted glove, molding to him like it was a match made in heaven. Zoro snakes a hand around his middle, leaving trails of fire as he did, pulling him close. Sanji tenses at the touch, almost trembling at their closeness, but then a pair of lips materializes at his ear.

“Relax,” he whispers breathily, and Sanji’s glad he turned off the lights, lest Zoro see him absolutely melt at how close he was.

The bed is narrow, much too small for two bodies, but they make it work. Sanji soon relaxes against the heat of Zoro’s rising and falling chest, sighing into the warmth the man provided. With Zoro so close like this, head practically nuzzled into the base of his neck, legs entangled, Sanji soon began to drift off. 

He’s not sure if he imagines the ghostly pair of lips that peck his shoulder blades or not. Or the hand that clutches around him protectively as he falls asleep.

\---

When he wakes up, he finds that he somehow turned in his sleep to face Zoro.

Sanji blinks lazily, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes. He brings up a hand to shield from the early morning rays of the sun, yawning as he squints in the light. 

“So damn bright,” he grumbles as he attempts to sit up in bed. Then he pauses.

Zoro was sleeping soundly away beside him, as calm as a baby. He still had an arm slung across Sanji’s waist, the other folded under his head. His expression conveyed a serene kind of peace, and considering that there was usually a scowl painted on the man’s features, it was a change that Sanji found enrapturing.

He indulges in his curiosity a little more and comes closer, studying his face just a moment longer. He was downright gorgeous, all the creases from his brow gone, mouth relaxed, breathing softly through his nose. Sanji blushes lightly as he takes him in. Zoro was downright beautiful, and watching him like this was a violent reminder. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Sanji nearly falls off the bed at the comment. “You’re _awake?”_

Zoro cracks open an eye and gives him a smile that makes his heart beat harder in his chest. “Have been for a while. How’d you sleep?”

“Great,” Sanji mumbles, too embarrassed to be caught in his staring to formulate any further retorts. “You?”

Zoro eyes him for a moment more, then chuckles. “Perfect.”

Sanji meets his gaze, which seemed to convey more than words could say, then looks away, ears reddening. “That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

Zoro removes his arm as Sanji makes to get off the bed, and the blonde misses the heat more than he’d like to admit. “I’m gonna try to make us some kind of breakfast.”

“What can a dorm have?” Zoro snorts, sitting up in all of his shirtless glory. “I bet they eat ramen for breakfast.”

“I bet,” Sanji agrees, pulling on his pants and looking about their fridge. “But there should be some real food in here. Barty lives with Luffy, after all.”

Zoro hums in agreement and falls back to the bed with a soft grunt. “You need my help?”

“Nah, you’d blow up the microwave.” Sanji whistles as he pulls out an object from a drawer. “Oh, a portable burner! Thank god.”

The blonde begins working with the limited supplies he has, turning the burner on and cracking eggs into the plate. He pulls out a few more items from the fridge and works on cutting, dicing, and frying, somehow creating a decent breakfast for the three of them. It takes longer than he would’ve liked, seeing as there was only one way to cook the food, but it gets done within the next forty or so minutes. Sanji sighs as he finally finishes cooking, plating a portion of the food for Zoro, who has drifted off back to sleep.

Or so he thought.

“Zoro, food is-”

He’s cut off by strong hands wrapping around his middle, hugging him from behind. A head comes to his shoulder and rests, nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you for breakfast,” he murmurs.

Astonishment freezes Sanji in his grip. “You’re touchy feely this morning.” _And god he loves it._

Zoro releases him slightly. “Don’t like it?”

“No,” Sanji says a bit too quickly, leaning back into him. “It’s nice. Really nice.”

Zoro chuckles and plants a phantom kiss on his shoulder, and Sanji damn near _combusts_.

The plate of food trembles dangerously in his hand as Zoro continues his attack, moving from his shoulder to his neck, so feather light that Sanji can barely feel it, but he feels the heat and he feels the sparks. He sets the plate down in fear of dropping it and turns in Zoro’s hands. He holds the man by the sides of his head and regretfully pulls him from his shoulder, looking deeply into his eyes.

He knows he’s blushing like a madman, but he had to ask the question. Did Zoro return his feelings? Or did he feel the vibes in the air and decided to just go for it? “Zoro, what-”

“I’d hate to interrupt you lovebirds, but could I by chance have some breakfast?”

Sanji sputters and turns to the bed on the opposite wall. Barty sits up, looking anything but pleased at their early morning PDA. His hair was disheveled and he looked a little pale, but aside from that, he seemed fine. 

“You’re awake,” Zoro says, stepping away from Sanji. 

  
“I am, no thanks to you two,” he grumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. “I slept like a rock.”

“We woke you? Sorry.” Sanji hopes he isn’t as flushed as he feels when he goes to grab the plate and places it in front of Barty. “Here, eat up.”

“This looks amazing,” Barty marvels as he takes in the various eggs, fruit, bread, and other foods too intricate to name. “How the hell did you manage this?”

“Because I’m an amazing cook, that’s how,” Sanji grunts as he sets one in front of Zoro, who has taken up Luffy’s desk again. “You guys need to go shopping, you have like no food.”

“I will,” Barty murmurs, popping a berry into his mouth.

“Barty,” Zoro begins around a mouthful of toast, “are you okay? You were passed out last night when we found you.”

Barty pauses in his eating, a dark look crossing his face. “Yeah, I’m fine. But Luffy…”

“Luffy? What happened to him?” Sanji asks, swallowing his own portion of breakfast. “Where is he?”

The green haired shakes his head and frowns deeply. “He was taken away by a couple of people I’ve never seen before in my life.”

“He was _kidnapped?”_ Sanji practically chokes, dread sinking his stomach.

“What the fuck?” Zoro seconds, anger boiling just under his skin. “How the hell does that happen?”

“I don’t know, I-” Barty grimaces and holds his head. “God, my head is killing me.”

“Take it easy.” Sanji stabs his eggs with a fork and jams them into his mouth. “We’ll figure this out sooner or later.”

“Sure.” Barty nods, pain etched across his face. “But for now, we should call Law.”

Zoro pauses. “Is that such a good idea? Who knows how the guy will react.”

“Yeah, but it’s better than nothing.” Sanji already pulls out his phone and begins to dial. “This is so insane. Luffy, _kidnapped?_ He of all people deserves to know.”

“Fine.” Zoro hums and crosses his arms. “But if he goes apeshit...”

“The situation is dire,” Sanji dismisses easily. “I honestly wouldn’t blame him.”

Law picks up on the third ring. “Morning, Sanji.”

“Hey. Morning.”

A pause. “You don’t sound happy to talk to me.” 

“Yeah,” Sanji says, “but it’s not your fault.”

“Okay,” Law responds with a drawl, “what’s up?”

Sanji casts a furtive glance in Barty’s direction, who watches him carefully. “Listen, something really bad happened...” 

\---

When Law got the call that morning that Luffy was missing, he almost didn’t believe it.

In all honesty, who would? He had just seen Luffy less than twenty-four hours ago in his apartment while they were having their argument. How could that somehow translate to him being abducted within the next few hours? It just didn’t make any sort of sense. 

Or did it?

Was this all part of someone’s sick, elaborate plan? If so, when he gets his hands on them, he would-

“Law!”

The man snaps out of his thoughts and pays attention to the people around him. They had called him over to Luffy’s dorm with one of the worst pieces of news he's ever had to hear. Luffy was gone, whisked away in the middle of Kuraigana by strangers, and Barty had fallen unconscious during the entire incident.

What the fuck.

“Who the hell is in charge of security there?” Law grits, pacing the room with crossed arms, pure fury fueling his movements. “Letting in someone who was dangerous enough to kidnap him? Are they mad? Or was it one of the people who worked there? God, this is fucking ridiculous. I can’t believe I let him out of my sight.”

“Law, I know you’re angry, but calm down a bit,” Sanji says softly. 

“Calm down?” Law stops and glares at him. “Are you daft? My boyfriend gets taken away in the middle of the goddamn night, and I’m supposed to be _calm?”_

He laughs, head thrown back to the ceiling. “I’m not such an angel that I can stay still in a situation like this, Sanji. When I find out whoever the fuck did this, blood is gonna spill.”

Some of the tenseness falls from Law as he sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair. “This is partly my fault. I should’ve trusted him more. Then he wouldn’t have gone out to drink his problems away...drink me away.”

Zoro narrows his eyes at him. “What the fuck are you talking about, Law?”

The tattooed man closes his eyes tiredly. “We fought right before all of this.”

“Luffy wanted to get his mind off of him,” Barty inserts as well. “So he went out to drink and I came with.”

“What the hell?” Zoro stands and stomps up to Law, snarling in his face. “I knew your ass was bad news when I first met you! I made you promise not to hurt him and look where it gets us! What do you have to say for yourself, huh?”

“Zoro,” Sanji interjects, “it’s not like Law wanted this to happen, either.”

The green haired falters, balling shaking fists at his sides. “I know, but-”

“All I did was not tell him anything!” Law bursts angrily. “I don’t understand why that had to escalate into a full blown fight!”

“Maybe if you just saw things from someone else’s side for once-”

“Or _maybe_ if you butted out of our personal business-”

“Stop it you two!” Sanji chides, sharp tongue and all business. “No use fighting amongst ourselves now.”

Law glowers at Zoro one more time before tsking, walking off to stand a ways away from him.

“Hey you guys,” Barty begins slowly. He digs in his pants pocket and pulls out a small, folded note. “Look what I found.”

“What the hell is a paper gonna help us with right now?” Law spits, anger lighting fires in his eyes. “We need to be in the club and asking that damn owner some questions.”

“No, wait,” Barty murmurs, unfolding it. “I don’t remember having this in my pocket before I left for the club.”

He scans the contents and pales. “...Oh my god.”

“What is it?” Sanji questions, worried at his reaction.

Barty hands the paper over wordlessly, the slightest shake to his hands. Sanji takes it, curiosity winning him over, and Law and Zoro crowd him to read.

Sanji gasps aloud. “Is this-?”

“Yeah,” Barty rasps, “it’s from them. The people who took Luffy.”

_Warehouse Seven_

_5PM Tonight_

_We have Luffy._

_Try anything and you’ll regret it._

“Fuck,” Law curses, frowning deeply, “it’s the goddamn Family!”

Sanji chances a glance at him. “What do you mean?”

“That has to be my old family,” Law explains plainly, taking the paper from the blonde and balling it up. “The people who raised me. Only they would do something like this.”

His voice grows cold. “I can’t believe I grew up with the people who took my boyfriend.”

“What in the _world?”_ Zoro shakes his head in disbelief, words punctuated with so much anger that the air shimmers with it. “Law, what the fuck- who the fuck _are_ you?”

“I’m not a part of them anymore. Haven’t been for most of my life now,” Law continues, staring down at the crumpled paper with quickly growing rage. “But now that I’ve brought down Doflamingo, they think they can take Luffy and get away with it? They’re going to pay. Absolutely _suffer_.”

“If I remember right, there were two people at the club that took Luffy away.” Barty holds up a finger. “One was a woman. Curly brown hair, tan skin, gold or amber eyes. The other was shorter, a blonde guy. Wavy hair, big dark eyes. I swear he had shark teeth or something.”

“That must’ve been Viola and Dellinger,” Law groans, rubbing his face with both hands. “God damn it. It has to be them.”

“So if they know you know what they look like, and that you saw them take Luffy,” Sanji starts, scratching his head, “then why in the world did they keep you alive? Not that I want you to die or anything, but...”

Barty shrugs. “Valid question. I don’t know.”

“And Luffy was still alive too when they took him, right?” Zoro perks up. 

At Barty’s nod, Law scowls, brows furrowing in an interesting combination of annoyance and fury. “They left you alive because they wanted you to bring this note to me,” he says softly, too irate to raise his voice. “They knew I would see it. And there’s no use having a hostage if the hostage is dead.”

Law raises his eyes to the men in the room. “They weren’t after Luffy. He was just a lure. They were after _me_.”

Sanji purses his lips. “Does that mean Mihawk is part of it too?”

“Who?”

“Our boss.”

“No way he is,” Law shakes his head. “The Family always does things by themselves. No outside help. So they must have infiltrated the club somehow.”

Law begins pacing again, head lowered in serious thought. How could those fools do this to him? If they wanted his attention, they should’ve just come to him first, damn it! Why did things have to go this way? All they did was succeed in pissing him off. Hell if he was going to listen to them now. The moment they laid a finger on Luffy, all deals were off the table. If they so much as brush against him while he was in their care, Law is gonna-

“Fucking hell,” he grits, “this is all my fault.”

“Law-”

“No Barty,” Law holds up a hand. “It _is_. We fought, he stormed off, and now the Family has him. God, if I wasn’t so damn stupid, then maybe he would be-”

“No point of beating yourself up over it, Law,” Sanji cuts him off. 

“I agree,” Zoro nods, “let’s just think about how we’re going to get Luffy back.”

“Should I tell Sabo?” Barty questions, reaching for his phone. “He deserves to know as well.”

Law rubs his temples as he thinks. The ‘don’t try anything’ applies to letting other people know about the situation as well. And knowing the Family, they will not hold back or show any mercy if he breaks that word. 

If they tell Sabo about what happened to Luffy, there’s no way the blonde would stay still. And the Family will surely do something in retaliation— with Luffy in their grasp, that was simply too big a risk to take. 

But Sabo is a smart man. Even without them, he would eventually realize on his own and put the pieces together himself. 

He would have to stay in the dark for a little bit. 

“What time is it?” Law asks instead.

Zoro glances down at his phone. “Quarter to one.”

“So four hours until we have to go there.” Law turns and makes for the door.

“So what are we doing?” Barty calls out. “Telling Sabo or no?”

“Don’t,” Law says from the door. “I have a plan. Just get ready to leave with me to go to the warehouse in a few hours.”

He twists the knob and steps through with a newfound bloodlust. The Family went too far this time. They know they shouldn’t mess with him, but they did it anyway. Did they not remember who he was? He could rip them apart while laughing in their faces, bring them to their downfalls like it was elementary. He could, and he would.

Law makes his way down the hall, smiling to himself at the prospect of fucking them up beyond repair. He almost couldn’t wait to get his hands on them, show them just how wrong they were for what they did. He glances at his watch. 12:52.

It was only a matter of time.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Until the next!!
> 
> P.S. another short chapter. oop.


	49. A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luffy wakes up, the first thing that he realizes is that his throat is dry. So incredibly dry. His head hurts like a motherfucker and he could probably kill someone for some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: almost at fifty :D

\---

**49\. A Walk**

\---

When Luffy wakes up, the first thing that he realizes is that his throat is dry. So incredibly dry. His head hurts like a motherfucker and he could probably kill someone for some food. 

Sunlight sears into his eyes as he sits up, and he squints in the brightness. The warmth baffles him for a moment. His dorm didn’t usually let in this much sunlight. Where was he?

The side of his cheek was wet with drool from when he was sleeping, and he wipes it away groggily, grimacing in disgust. His memory was foggy, but he vaguely remembers going to Kuraigana with Barty, getting too drunk, and then…

Oh fuck.

Where _was_ he? 

Luffy looks about in the bright room, trying to piece together his new surroundings as best as he can despite his mounting panic. He was not home, he was not at Law’s, but he was _kidnapped_. He had no idea where he was, and for all he knew, he might become a hostage, a slave, or even get killed. The thoughts push him into a dark place, terror rising within him in tandem with bile, but he swallows both down. The worst thing he could do for himself was lose his head, but in such an unfamiliar situation, it was hard to think so rationally. 

He takes a deep breath and tries to sort out his whirling thoughts. First, figure out where the hell he was. He was lying under something soft and surprisingly comfortable-- a feel around with his hands confirms it’s a bed. So he was in a bedroom and not some cell. That was reassuring at least. Holding up a hand to the searing sunlight, he glances around to get a better look at the room he resides in.

Luffy’s eye twitches.

Hearts.

Hearts _everywhere_.

On the walls, on the ceiling, on the door. Even the furniture was shaped into hearts. He looks down, confused, and sure enough, the bedsheets are a frilly pink, dotted with red and white hearts. 

What the fuck? Was he in some little girl’s room?

He laid in a white framed canopy, baby pink curtains draped over its top, closeting him in from the rest of the room. The walls were painted the same pink color and the carpeted floor is a pearly white, stark in comparison to the red hearts adorning the room. To his left was a window, a closet, and some drawers, and to his right, another window, a mini bench, and a small door he assumes leads to a bathroom. Directly in front of him was another entrance, likely the main one judging off the large lock stationed above the handle quite literally sealing his fate. It makes him sick to his stomach looking at it.

He feels tears prick at his eyes as an acute feeling of helplessness begins to sink in. Something in him wanted to blame Law for the situation he was in, but he knew that him doing that would be incredibly unfair. It wasn’t him that kidnapped Luffy, after all. And Law didn’t drink himself stupid.

The thoughts of the other man makes him choke on unshed tears, emptiness gnawing at his insides. He misses him. Despite everything, he misses Law so fucking much and wishes he was here right now to hold him, tell him everything would be okay, that they would get out of this together. 

What would Law do if he found out that he was gone? No doubt he would raise all sorts of hell just to find him. But thought comforts Luffy only slightly; that’s if Law would _care_ to find him. The last time they spoke, it was an argument. Maybe he didn’t care so much anymore.

Luffy shakes his head, begging himself to get away from that train of thought. They fought because they both cared _too_ much. They just didn’t know how to come to an agreement as to _how_ to care. 

He slowly gets up from the bed and realizes that his clothes have been changed. He was now in a dark button up with a yellow heart on the side, along with shorts that stopped at his knees. Frowning at the fact that someone must’ve seen him naked while he was out, he pads across the floor to the first door on the right. He opens it and sure enough, it’s a small but elegant bathroom. Hearts covered everything here too, from the heart shaped mirror to the red and pink hearts adorning the walls. How peculiar. 

He closes the door and walks over to the other side of the room, pulling open the closet. It was bare, only a few pieces hanging off of pink hangers. One in particular stands out to him, and he pulls it out to inspect it. A long, brown trench coat with an orange stripe running down the length of the back, coupled with a yellow and white symbol and the word ‘corazon’ emblazoned in thick letters. A reminder of Corazon flashes through his mind, and sadness pulses through him. Was this his room? That might explain why the place was so lavish and filled with hearts.

“I got Law that jacket for his birthday last year.”

Luffy jumps and spins around to see the woman from the previous night standing in the doorway, staring at him. She smiles kindly. “Of course, he sent it back to me with a death threat. Never sent him another present again.”

He replaces the jacket and closes the door. “Who are you?”

The woman chuckles and enters the threshold with a dainty swagger. “The name is Viola. Good morning.”

Luffy doesn’t move from his spot as she inspects the room carefully. “No attempts at leaving, good,” she murmurs. “Good behavior deserves a good reward. Are you hungry?”

As if on cue, Luffy’s stomach gurgles, and he blushes slightly. “No.”

“Looks like your body is saying otherwise,” Viola smiles. She’s a lot warmer than she was last night, that’s for sure. It’s almost uncanny how different she was in the course of only twenty-four hours. Or however long it’s been.

“I’ll bring you some food,” she says, waving him goodbye as she leaves the room. “You sit tight okay? I’ll be right back.”

“What else can I do?” Luffy grumbles as the door is shut behind her, lock shutting with a resounding click.

He moves back to the bed, making himself as comfortable as he can in a foreign environment. God, it was all so surreal. Why did this have to happen to him? He curses his luck and tries to will away the panic that keeps rising from the backburner of his mind. He needed to escape. Despite what that woman said earlier, he needed to find a way out of here. His friends were waiting for him. 

Law was waiting for him.

He moves back to the closet, but there’s nothing save for pieces of clothing and plastic clothing hangers. Nothing of much help in terms of weapons. He moves back to the bathroom. There’s nothing here as well, lest he want to use a towel to fight his way out. Returning to the bed, he lifts up his sheets and peers around for anything he could potentially use as a weapon. A strange place to look, but as bare as the room was, he wasn’t left with much of a choice.

“That lonely without Law?” Viola laughs as she returns with a plate of food.

Luffy lowers the covers with a light blush, scowling deeply at her. “Shut up. How the hell do you know about him?”

“How do I know him?” she repeats like it’s some joke that Luffy didn’t get. She sets the plate of food down on his nightstand and turns to face him. “Why, he’s my brother.” She pauses. “Or used to be my brother. We grew up together.”

Luffy’s eyebrows rise to the ceiling. “You guys are siblings? You look nothing alike.”

“Not in blood, of course,” Viola assures. “Something stronger.”

It takes Luffy nearly a full minute to understand what the woman was saying. When the realization comes, it hits him like a ton of bricks. _“The Family.”_

“Bingo,” Viola intones. She walks back towards the door and grins over her shoulder. “I’m sure Law has told you many wonderful stories about us. So I suggest not trying anything. Not if you don’t want to become a story yourself.”

Luffy gulps, fear making him halt his thoughts of escape. 

“You’ve been out for a while. Eat your breakfast,” she orders, nodding to the plate by his side, “then we’ll talk more.”

“Hell if I’m eating that shit,” he snarls, glowering at her. “Why the hell have you taken me? Where am I? And who exactly is the ‘Family’?”

She returns his scowl and exits the room without answering a single question, leaving him to his thoughts and his food. Her being silent only makes him angrier. Being left in the dark was not his style, but neither was getting killed. He didn’t want to push his luck.

Luffy glares at the plate full of syrupy pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and curses his aching stomach for being hungry. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But they’ve been treating him absurdly nice for someone they kidnapped, so the food shouldn’t make him sick or poisoned...right?

Well, he hopes.

He takes a strip of bacon and pops it in his mouth with uncertainty, then relaxes when the flavors are ones familiar to him. Luffy partakes more in the breakfast, silently thankful for the food. He drinks from the water provided and sighs at the coolness. Okay, so they didn’t want to hurt him. If they did, then they could’ve done so while he was out like a light, or they could’ve put something harmful in his food. But they didn’t as far as he was concerned. Then why did they take him?

The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. Just why the hell did they go through all this trouble? It didn’t make any sense. He tries to think about it, find some sort of reason, but thinking, unfortunately, wasn’t Luffy’s forte. So he sticks to eating and grumbling all the while, stomping down his rampant fear.

But another emotion— curiosity— gets a hold of him. He grabs some scrambled egg and chews thoughtfully as he makes his way to a window, peering out to see where he was.

He pales slightly. He was _high_.

The ground was almost blurry below him, green grass surrounding a stone building upon some plateau, and an unfamiliar city spread out further beyond that. The wide, cloudless sky is a massive expanse of blue at eye level, interrupted by the jut of another part of the stone building. Though he could really call it a castle, it was _enormous_. 

The window was bolted to the frame, ensuring no escape. He looks behind him, and the other window was situated similarly. Even if he could somehow undo the lock, there’s no way he could safely lower himself to the ground. Giving up, he leaves the window and makes for the door. It’s also bolted shut, undone only by a key he didn’t have. 

Sighing, he returns to his bed and looks at the surroundings in his new room warily. He was really going to be here for the long run, wasn’t he?

\---

Viola returns to the main hall of the Don Quixote Royal Palace and plops down on a chair, groaning as a plate of brunch is set in front of her. “Why the hell was I put in charge of him?”

Gladius shrugs. “You were with him last night.”

“And,” Diamante adds on with a drawl, “your face is much friendlier than Dellinger’s over here.”

The blonde flips him off, lips tinted white from the cream of a parfait. 

Viola rolls her eyes and sips on her water gingerly. “Still, I would like a reconsideration. Does anyone else want to take my place?”

At the table, Diamante simply chuckles, Pica studies the ground, and Dellinger snickers into his food. Gladius’s face twists into disdain at the prospect while Sugar giggles away on Pica’s shoulder.

Señor Pink huffs, folding thick arms across his chest. “You’re out of luck, Viola. No one wants to deal with that guy.”

Viola tsks, frowning. “What about the family members not here?”

“The others aren’t here because they don’t care for our little ‘Doffy revenge plan’,” Pica informs. “So they won’t care to help you, either.”

“Another reason they’re not here is that they don’t want to deal with Law’s anger,” Dellinger reminds them, licking his lips. “I don’t blame them.”

Viola glares at them. “I don’t care about their reason. Traitors, the lot of you.”

“Too bad, Viola!” Sugar chirps from her perch. “Now you have to deal with the boy all by yourself!”

“Sugar, you-”

“Enough,” Diamante silences them with a wave of his hand. “We have to figure out details now. Who is going to go meet Law at the warehouse today?”

“How about Baby 5 and Buffalo?” Gladius questions. “They’ve done nothing but lounge around.”

Pica furrows his brows. “Do those two even care about trying to get revenge for Doffy?”

“No,” Diamante grins, “but they _do_ care about Law. Care enough to get into contact with him without letting us know.”

“When I found out they talked to him before me I was so jealous!” Sugar pouts, “I miss Law!”

“I understand your feelings, Sugar,” Viola agrees, “but how are we going to get those two to listen to our plan if they don't care for it?”

Diamante casts her a glance out the corner of his eye. “Did you not hear me? They care about Law. They will go to him in his time of distress. All they need is a reason.”

The pieces click faster than she can keep up. _“Luffy.”_

“Exactly.” Diamante sits back in his chair, making himself comfortable. “We tell her we have Luffy, and she’ll surely drag Buffalo with him to go to the warehouse for us. They’ll meet Law and fly him over here, and then we can have our final little showdown.”

“What are you gonna do when Law comes here?” Viola asks, just curious.

Dellinger snorts loudly. “Kick him in the balls.”

“Put a bullet or five in his skull,” Pica growls.

“Knock him into next week,” Gladius grunts.

Viola stares at the men at the table in shock. She shouldn't be as surprised as she is, but she can’t help it. Their animosity towards Law was astounding. Sure, he fucked up by bringing down the man that brought them all together, but for them to feel so strongly about hurting him made her fear for her former brother’s safety. But then again, she also feared for her Family members themselves, seeing as they took away _Law’s_ partner. The man was sure to make them pay dearly. The coin could be flipped either way.

“He’s been lying lower than any of us,” Diamante scoffs, “and when he finally shows himself, he takes down our benefactor? What did he think we would do, take that shit lying down? Just who the hell does he take us for?”

“We all respected Doffy,” Pica continues, “and Law goes to beat the shit out of him and gets him arrested. We probably won’t ever see him again. I can’t forgive him.”

“He practically half raised the guy,” Señor pipes up. “He’s biting the hand that fed him. We have to put him in his place.”

“‘Put him in his place’?”

Viola turns to the doorway, and a certain pair of shadows step into the room, looking annoyed. 

“Why are you here, Baby 5? Buffalo?” she asks, surprise filtering into her voice.

Baby 5 narrows her eyes at her. “I’m here because I thought you guys would be scheming something behind my back, and sure enough, you guys are.”

Buffalo nods from behind her. “Baby 5’s gut instincts are almost always right.”

“And I want to make something clear.” Baby 5 walks up and glares at each Family member in turn. “I’m not on Law’s ‘side’. I simply understand him. The guy had a shitty childhood and the one person that showed him an ounce of love was killed by his own brother. Can you really blame him?”

“I don’t give a shit about that bitch Corazon,” Pica dismisses easily. “It’s Doffy I care about, and Law _knows_ that. He did this knowing damn well the consequences.”

Gladius nods. “I want to feel sorry for him but I can’t. I feel more sorry for Doffy because he had to go through that. Law isn’t the only one here with a sob story, you know.”

“Exactly,” Señor Pink says around his pacifier. “It ain’t right that he takes out a man who brought us all together and then just gets to roam free. I owe my life to Doffy.”

“Doffy helped me get my revenge against this shitty world.”

“Doffy provided me with a roof to sleep under and a bed to lie on.”

“Doffy gave me a reason to keep living.”

Baby 5 glances around a little helplessly as each Family member states their reason for being in this ploy against Law. Viola watches her knowingly, saying not a word. They had a point and she knows it. Doffy helped them all when they were at the lowest point of their lives, and now he was just gone.

“But Doffy didn’t die,” Buffalo points out. The Family all quiets as they listen to him. “He’s only under arrest. _Corazon_ is dead. That’s a big difference, I think.”

“Look,” Baby 5 huffs, “we appreciate Doffy just as much as you guys do, but kidnapping Law’s lover and forcing his hand will only make the situation worse. You guys should’ve just brought him here to talk shit out or something.”

“Talk shit out?” Dellinger laughs aloud. “The man would’ve killed us on _sight.”_

Baby 5 shakes her head. “I don’t think so. He seemed different when I met him.”

“Think carefully,” Pica tells her, “was he different? Or did he only seem that way?”

“Well…now that I look back on it,” Baby 5 muses, placing a hand over her mouth as she thinks, “we _were_ right outside the place where Luffy worked. Maybe he came off as nicer because of him?”

Señor nods. “That’s possible.”

“Speculation isn’t going to help us,” Diamante asserts to the table. “Baby 5 and Buffalo are escorting Law here from the warehouse. That’s final.”

Viola’s gaze cuts over to Baby 5, who seems to want to put up a protest but is stopped by Buffalo’s hand on her shoulder, holding her back. Frowning, she turns back to Diamante begrudgingly. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Good,” Diamante smiles wickedly. It makes dread pool in Viola’s stomach. “This evening will be eventful, I’m sure.”

\---

Okay, Luffy admits, that was the best breakfast he’s had in awhile.

As soon as he relaxes back into bed, satisfied, the door to his room opens again. This time it’s not Viola, but another woman, with thick black hair and dark blue eyes. She looks at him with something that looks scarily close to pity, then enters into his room more fully.

“You surely have questions,” she begins, and Luffy only scoffs. Questions was only one facet of the shitshow he was in. He wanted to _leave_.

“I heard you had a mouth on you, so I was sent in Viola’s stead.” She goes to his bed stand and takes his empty tray, satisfied at the lack of food there, and hands it off to someone behind her. The taller man with buck teeth takes the dishes with a raised eyebrow in Luffy’s direction before traipsing off. “She’s a little bad with your kind, you see. I’m much better at handling all types of people.”

Sensing she was kinder than his earlier visitor, Luffy tries asking her point blank about his situation. “Why have you taken me?”

The woman fixes him with a look he can’t quite place. “It’s a long story.”

“Then where am I?”

“You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Can I leave?”

“No.”

This was getting him nowhere.

“Viola promised she would answer my questions after I ate though!” Luffy frowns.

Baby 5 looks at him sharply. “We would never promise shit like that. She probably said just to talk, right?”

A quick dig through his memory tells Luffy that she was in fact right. No such promise was made.

“Talking is fine, but it certainly doesn’t mean we’re answering any questions.” She chuckles and gives him a soft smile. “Don’t get your hopes up, kiddo.”

Deflating, Luffy turns his attention to his lap. He couldn't think of anything else to say to ask, he would only get shut down regardless. And he felt himself starting to get used to this ridiculous situation, which was bad; he had to stay on his toes and try and look for an opportunity to try and get away regardless of the possible risk.

“Ah, I’m getting a headache,” she murmurs, rubbing her temples. “This room reminds me of him.”

“Of who?” Luffy inquires before he can stop himself.

She looks up tiredly. “Of Law. This used to be his room.”

Luffy’s brows climb to the ceiling as he looks around to the abundance of hearts and various shades of red and pink in the room. This looked nothing like what Law would live in. “Seriously?”

“Yes. When he was a child..” The woman beckons him out of the bed. “Anyway, I have a suggestion. Come on a walk with me. I feel like Law’s breathing down my neck if we speak in here.”

At the prospect of leaving his room, Luffy perks up. “A walk?” He could try to run. He had enough stamina, he was full, and he had enough energy. 

Baby 5 smiles ruefully. “Don’t even think about it, kiddo. I know hundreds of ways to make a fully grown man cry. I can’t put bullets in ya, but I have ways to make you wish you were dead.”

Luffy shudders at the threat, and it’s the second time his life has hung in the balance over the thought of him trying to escape. Maybe he should actually heed the warnings before something awful happened to him.

Baby 5 eyes him carefully. “I’ve been in this game for too long. I’ve dealt with criminals far more dangerous than you. Handling you would be as easy as taking candy from a baby.” A wicked smirk takes over her features. “Don’t misunderstand. I’m nicer than any of my siblings, but I wouldn’t test my patience.”

“Okay.” Luffy takes a deep, shaky breath. “I won’t try to leave.”

“Good boy.” She procures his shoes from under the bed and motions for him to put them on. “I’d hate to put you in cuffs or a collar. I’m not into that kinky shit.” She throws him a shit eating grin that makes his skin crawl. “I’d rather just break a bone or two. That usually gets the message across just as well, don’t you think?”

Luffy nods stiffly. Alright, he _gets_ it. She’s physically stronger than him and won’t hesitate to show off the fact if he tries anything. No need to keep the threats coming.

Baby 5 tilts her head, turning endearing. “You’re very understanding, you know that? Now come, let’s go. It’s a beautiful day out.”

Luffy throws his shoes on and trails after her, uncertainty following him like a shadow, stark fear following close after.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. luffy is in a room in doflamingo’s castle from dressrosa. thought it would be a nice touch.


	50. Large X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle was more lively than Luffy thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ten more chapters to go. almost there! And 9000 hits???? I’m so so SO grateful. Thank you!!

\---

**50\. Large X**

\---

Baby 5 is silent as she leads them out of his room and through the various hallways of the castle. The building was huge and spanned several tall stories, a little old fashioned but homey enough. Even if Luffy managed to escape there’s no way he’d find his way out; there were simply too many corridors and rooms that led to nothing. He’d get caught in an instant.

A few minutes into their walk, he sees a large room on his right. Four high backed chairs, each shaped into either a diamond, club, heart, or spade, stood in the middle, facing windows that overlooked the city. There were no other pieces of furniture. Strange. But the room seemed important. He took a mental note of it as they continued.

The castle was more lively than Luffy thought it would be. Various others, who he assumed were also a part of the Family, gave him questioning looks as he walked by before turning back to bickering amongst themselves. Maids and butlers bustled to and fro, cleaning, arranging, and dusting after the Family members. When they arrive outside, it’s a landing to a pool full of bikini clad women, playing around in the water and giggling up to the sun.

Luffy looks at the scene with confusion. It’s as though they treated this place as a resort.

“You’re in the city of Dressrosa, Luffy,” Baby 5 informs, glancing over her shoulder. “Things like this are common.”

Luffy blinks. Dressrosa? That was a good few hours’ drive from his hometown. They haven’t taken him far, but it was still far enough. He wanted _out_.

She falls back into silence and walks around the pool, nodding her hello to the girls, who cheer and wave back at her. Luffy grits his teeth and follows begrudgingly. Though not physically restrained, he still feels as trapped as ever. Her threat from earlier hung over him like a guillotine, ready to slice and kill if he so much as made a misstep in the wrong direction. It was a scary feeling that had shivers going down his back. 

Once they make it out to the city, they find themselves a sidewalk to stroll on. Tall buildings with Spanish architecture tower over them as they walk, shadowed by the sun high in the sky. There weren’t many people, it being midday, so they had the pathway all to themselves. Baby 5 called it a miracle. Luffy thinks the opposite. He can’t sneak away into the crowds if there are none to begin with.

Now that they were far away from the castle, Baby 5 falls into step beside Luffy rather than in front of him. When Luffy looks over, he finds himself surprised to see the expression from earlier he thought he imagined. Something like pity tugged her features downward, blue eyes softened with sadness. It’s a complete one eighty from what she was like in the castle. What was with her?

“You're probably wondering why you’re here.”

Luffy huffs and crosses his arms, raising an annoyed eyebrow in response. He didn’t want to speak to her. The last thing he wanted to do was hold a conversation with his kidnappers, but the way she was looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for a response, it was best to comply for now. Last thing he needs is to tick her off. “You think?”

“You’re a hostage,” Baby 5 deadpans. “Haven’t you figured that much?”

The word crawls down his spine like ice. “Hostage?” Then suddenly, it clicks. “No wonder I’ve been treated so well,” he marvels, mouth falling open in disbelief.

Baby 5 only nods. “Right. We have to. What good is an important hostage like yourself dead?”

_Dead_. Luffy feels dread curl in his stomach. 

Baby 5 chuckles. “Hostages are supposed to sit pretty and wait until the deal is over. Be grateful I’m allowing you on this outing.”

“Grateful?” Luffy repeats the word like its poison. “You kidnap me and I’m supposed to be grateful? And ‘sit pretty’? I did, and you threatened my life!”

“Well,” she intones, a glint in her eyes that put Luffy on edge, “I said sit pretty, not try to escape.”

Luffy frowns at her. “I wasn’t trying to!” _Outwardly at least._

Baby 5 shrugs. “I’m sure you were crafting something up in that pretty head of yours.”

They walk in silence for a long stretch of time after that, going up and down several stairs, passing by a water fountain with a small crowd of people, and meandering down the main street of the city. It’s when they’re alone again that Baby 5 begins to speak, tone thoughtful.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this,” she says, studying a building far ahead of them, “but the Family had their hands on the one and only prototype of a new version of SMILE. Phase 3.”

Stunned, he turns to her. “How do you know about SMILE?”

She only looks at him pointedly, brows raised. 

Oh. Right. Doflamingo.

“We actually _didn’t_ know about the new drug...not until the first sample was already made.” She pauses and looks directly at him. “Around the same time you and your little crew bust into our boss’s scheme.”

Luffy doesn’t know how to respond. He remains quiet, waiting to see where the woman was going with this sudden upheaval of information.

“A couple of our highly respected family members went to go get it. Pica and Diamante,” she explains. “We saved the sample, thinking it would be put to good use. And that’s when Diamante hatched this kidnapping idea.”

She stops walking and turns to face him, looking nothing but apologetic. “They wanted to use you as a test subject, Luffy.”

“Me?” Luffy swallows around the lump in his throat. “But why?”

Baby 5 shakes her head. “To get back at Law for what he did to Doffy.”

All of Law’s warnings about his past and his family starts to make an awful kind of sense.

“We already used the drug on you, you know,” she says offhandedly. “Back at that nightclub. Viola slipped it into your drink.”

Luffy frowns. That would explain a lot.

Baby 5 looks to the sky thoughtfully. “You passed out, but you weren’t supposed to wake up. And even if you did, it shouldn’t have been so quickly, and without any side effects.”

She eyes him with suspicion. “It’s like you have a resistance to poison or something. Our one way of trying to hurt you didn’t work, so we changed our plans and took you as a hostage instead.”

The fact that his life already hung in the balance the second he sipped that drink from who knows how many nights ago was terrifying. He could’ve _died_ from that. If the sample of the drug had been completed, he might not even be here right now. 

Luffy was truly fucked. He might leave this place, but not without a huge fight. Not unscathed. The Family were a ruthless bunch of people, and Luffy was just a puppet in their hands to play with. It makes him clench his fists in anger. He had to at least _try_ and escape. Something told him that he would regret it if he didn’t.

But the threats on his life if he did...

Baby 5 stops walking and suddenly turns to him. “Look. I don’t like doing things this way. Kidnapping someone, keeping someone hostage— it’s not my style at all. It’s the Family’s. I’m only doing this because I feel like I have to. But at the same time, I don’t want to incur Law’s wrath, so I want to help you escape.” 

Luffy narrows his eyes at her. “But you said-”

“I said what I said because we were in the castle, where others could overhear,” she informs softly. “I was lying through my teeth, Luffy. In reality, I want to help. I’m the closest to Law out of all my siblings, so I’d hate to see his lover going through his because of something _he_ did.”

The younger chews worryingly on his bottom lip. They still don’t know that he actually _did_ help Law take down Doflamingo. 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” he asks.

The woman’s expression morphs into the one of pity from before. “I care for Law. He’s an idiot, but I care for him. And he cares for you deeply. Therefore, by extension, I should care for you to some degree. Right?”

“Um. Sure?” Luffy wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but if it ended in his leaving, then he didn’t care.

Her tone is gentle, almost friendly. “Unlike my idiot family members, I can see both sides of the situation. Law has valid reasons as to why he did what he did. Frankly, I don’t blame him. What he went through is enough to make anyone go a little crazy.”

They continue walking, and Baby 5 places her hands in her pockets as he muses to herself. “Me and my brother, Buffalo, are going to go pick up Law later today. He’ll be here by seven pm.”

That gets Luffy’s attention. Unfiltered hope surges through him, and for the first time since he’s been kidnapped, he feels nothing short of happy. “Law’s coming?”

“Yes,” she affirms, “he is. Under the threat of your life.”

His hopes come crashing down in a matter of seconds. 

She looks downwards. “But in reality, they’re going to kill him, Luffy.”

The world goes dark.

Luffy feels time slow to an unbearable stop, going by so slowly the seconds seem to be minutes, and the minutes seem to be hours. His head swims and he’s drowning in the thick of it, lungs struggling desperately to get air, but it’s no use. The information gags him and robs him of the valuable substance. It rips him apart and puts him back together within the same second, over and over and over again.

“Kill him?” a voice that sounds like him repeats brokenly.

He was scared of his own death yes, but the thought of Law’s death downright _petrifies_ him. It robs the warmth from his body and leaves it a shell, cold and rotten. He couldn’t live without the man, it was an inconceivable thought.

He loves Law.

Luffy loves Law so much, and he wants nothing but happiness and well-being for the man. 

Not this.

God, not this.

_“No,”_ Luffy finds himself saying, brought back to reality with a sharp inhale of breath. “No, that can _not_ happen. You’ve gotta— we’ve gotta help him. Please, I don’t want him to d-”

“Shut it!” Baby 5 hisses. “Trust me, I don’t want him to, either. But I’ve already _started_ to help by telling you all of this shit. You think I’d take you on a walk just for fun, Luffy? I have better things to do with my time!”

Luffy’s breaths are haggard, his heart enveloped in pain. God, this can’t happen. It simply can’t. He needs Law, probably more than the man needs him. There’s nothing that could ever replace his love, his touch, his smile, his laugh. If that were to disappear, Luffy would be left a twisted kind of broken.

“He’s coming in five hours.” Baby 5 walks ahead of him now, lighting a cigarette. “We’re gonna get you out of here before then so when he does, he can go wild without having to worry about your safety.”

Sensing the topic was done and over with, Luffy doesn’t respond to the comment and instead blinks the tears welling in his eyes away. He was so worried. He can’t help but tear up at the prospect of Law’s life hanging in the balance over him. _Him!_ It wasn’t worth it in the slightest. Take him instead.

“Cry later, Luffy,” Baby 5 grunts from ahead of him. Luffy wipes at his eyes, oblivious to the fact that he was loud enough for her to hear. “I promise I’ll get you out of here.”

She faces forward again. “Law won’t have to worry about a thing.”

\---

When they return to Luffy’s room, Baby 5 stops in the doorway, fingers holding the frame like her life depended on it.

Luffy tries to look around her curiously. “Hey, what’s the issue?”

“Where did you go?” a voice asks from inside.

Luffy watches the blood drain from the woman’s face with growing concern. Just what in the world was she looking at? “I...took Luffy on a walk.”

“We told you to care for him, not give him an opportunity to escape!” another voice booms, and Baby 5 actually winces.

“But I handled it! You know I’m not that stupid, there’s no way I would’ve just let him go!”

The first voice huffs. “Well, at least he’s back now. Come, sit him down. We’ve discovered something.”

Baby 5 shifts so that more of her body covers the doorway, effectively blocking Luffy’s view of the room. “What have you discovered, Diamante? Pica?”

Luffy manages a glance into the room anyway, and two figures, one tall and lithe, the other wide and muscular, stand on either side of a handcuffed chair. Situated by their feet is a large metal cauldron of sorts, with a pipe sticking up and out of the bowl. 

“The brat,” Diamante sneers, ugly snarl directed behind Baby 5, to Luffy. “We thought he was just an innocent little bystander, just a side piece in the grand scheme of things, but in reality, he helped Law take Doflamingo down!”

“Unforgivable,” Pica growls, gripping the back of the chair with a vengeance. “ _Unforgivable_. You will pay for this.”

“Wait, what the hell are you two talking about?” Baby 5 steps into the threshold, hand lingering on the doorway. “I thought Luffy played no part in that!”

“Oh he did,” Diamante corrects, “they were working together! I can’t believe we just figured this out now.”

Baby 5 glares at him. “Who in the world did you hear that from?” 

Pica walks towards her. “An informant came by earlier, gave us the details,” he explains simply. “Now move.”

“Hey!” she grumbles as she’s pushed out the way, revealing a confused Luffy. 

Pica smiles evilly down at him, surely scheming something wicked. “Luffy was it? Come.”

He’s not given a choice as a thick hand curls around his forearm, dragging him to the chair. He thrashes in the grip, curling tiny fingers around Pica’s wrist in a vain attempt to peel them off, digging his heels into the floor as he’s dragged.   
  
“Hey! Let go!” Luffy cries out, tugging at his arm, but to no avail. 

Diamante laughs at his struggle. “We still need him alive for Law to come and save him, so instead of ending his life, let’s do something that’ll piss Law the _fuck_ off.”

He’s sat down into the chair by force, and held down by Pica as Diamante straps him in. Cool leather bites into his wrists, chest, and legs, effectively restraining the limbs. He was soon trapped in the chair, unable to move anything but his head. His terror rises exponentially. “What the hell are you doing? Stop it!”

Diamante slaps him so hard, his neck actually cracks as it jerks to the right. The force of it makes Luffy bite his cheek hard enough to draw blood. The taste almost burns in his mouth, making his head go dizzy with pain. He turns lazy eyes to his attacker, who glares down at him venomously.

“I’d stop making demands if I were you, boy,” Diamante spits.

“What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?”

Luffy almost forgot Baby 5 was there. Her hands were on her hips, head cocked to the side, eyes angry. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I told you.” Pica says with a grin. “We’re gonna piss Law off.”

“Yes, but-” the words falter on her tongue as she sees Diamante make for the hot cauldron, bringing up the branding iron from the smoking coals. 

Her eyes widened in shock. _“No.”_

“Yes,” Pica chuckles, stepping aside for Diamante to come closer to Luffy.

Her voice begins to shake. “You _wouldn’t.”_

“We would.” Diamante leans forward and licks his lips. Luffy whimpers at the action, pressing himself as far away from the face as possible, but given his precarious situation, it was proving impossible. Fear rooted him to the spot, it crept up his sides and settled over his skin like a blanket. 

“What are you doing?” Luffy asks, _trembling_ he was so scared. If Baby 5 was acting this way, worried for him, then he was fucked. So incredibly fucked. The blood in his veins runs cold as his suspicions are confirmed, and Diamante smiles down at him, holding the branding iron victoriously. 

“Since the poison didn’t work, we’ll use something that does.” He points with his free hand to his shirt. “Pica, take that off, would ya?”

“Yes sir!”

Luffy isn’t given a choice as his shirt is ripped from his torso, his bare chest on full display. Cool air hits him and he shivers despite it all. He looks back up to the white hot tip of the metal, then to himself, and reality sets in like a slap to the face.

They were gonna _brand_ him.

Luffy begins tearing up now, absolutely petrified. God, they were going to hurt him so bad and he had no choice but to shut up and take it. What happened to the plan to help him escape? He glances at Baby 5 through his teary lenses, and she doesn't seem to be looking his way, the guilt of not being able to help him out of his current predicament too heavy.

“What do you think, Pica?” Diamante asks, humming as he points the iron towards his chest. “A big one on his chest would be a good idea, no?”

“Yes,” the man agrees, “maybe a large X would be good, right front and center so Law can’t miss it.”

Diamante laughs demonically. “You always have the best ideas, Pica. An X it is.”

“Wait!” Baby 5 comes close and puts a hand on their shoulders. “Please, don’t hurt him.”

“And why the hell should we listen to you?” Pica asks with a low growl. “This boy has caused us more trouble than we thought. He deserves much worse than this.”

The woman’s expression turns desperate, and she looks between the two of them frantically. “Imagine what Law will do when he sees this!”

“I don’t care about that fool. Let him do what he wishes! I’d always wanted to kick his ass when he’s angry, it’s more exciting that way. So back off, Baby 5!” Diamante shakes off her hand and glowers at her harshly. “Your role here is done. Pica, escort her out. I don’t think she’d be able to handle the boy’s screams.”

Luffy feels bile rise in his throat as a thrashing and screaming Baby 5 is forcefully removed from the room. She curses and yells at the both of them, but her words fall on deaf ears. She throws Luffy an apologetic look that makes his skin crawl. The expression only accentuates his acute terror, and when he looks back to his captors, he sees that they’ve locked the door and started to close in on him. He’s sobbing now, brain short circuiting from fear, nerves snapping, heart pounding. He’s almost woozy from the force of his tears, and the men before him only laugh at his display.

“Oh hush boy, this won’t take long. Hold still,” Diamante drones as he lifts the sizzling iron and presses it into the skin right below his collarbone. The burn from that alone was already immense, clouding Luffy’s mind with it, sending wave after wave of pain down his body. It makes him seize up, limbs shaking, mouth dropping open as a scream rips from his throat. He grits his teeth in a tragic attempt to silence himself, but the scream only doubles in volume and pitch as the iron rod begins to drag slowly and diagonally across his chest.

Diamante grins manically. “Let’s mark you in a way Law never could.”

\---

“Let me in! _Let me in, damn it!”_

Baby 5 pounds on the door to Luffy’s room, fists red and pulsing from the force of her strikes. She’s angry. No, she’s _livid_. How dare they force her out like that! And after all she’s said to Luffy too...she feels awful for getting his hopes up, only for them to be squashed the moment they stepped back into the castle. She should’ve let him go when they were outside. 

She stops pounding for a moment, remorse buckling her brow. She couldn’t have let him go. If she did, not only would be ostracized by the Family, but she’d be hunted down and killed for insubordination! She was in just as much of a troublesome position as Luffy was.

But at least she wasn’t getting burned with a branding iron.

“Let me in! _Let me-”_

“Baby 5.”

A hand stops her from hitting the door again, and turns her around. It’s Buffalo, looking down at her with a curious expression. “What are you doing?”

  
She looks to the door with a pinched frown, wincing when Luffy’s screams pierce through the walls. “I’m trying to stop that.”

“You know,” Buffalo sighs, “you really shouldn’t be getting so attached to the boy. It’ll only hurt you in the long run.”

Her lips begin to tremble and she blinks back her tears. “I’m not attached.”

“Yes, you are.” Buffalo lets go of her hand. “You try so hard to put up a scary front with him, but I know you. The scarier you are to your victims, the more you actually sympathize with them.”

Baby 5 averts her gaze. “He just...reminds me of how Law was as a child sometimes.” She returns to him, resolving her stance. “This isn’t an ideal situation. It’s Law they really want, not Luffy. Once he realizes what they’ve done to his lover, he’s gonna fuck all of them up. That’s assuming he wouldn’t fuck _us_ up when we go get him.”

Luffy’s screams turn downright _bloody_ , and Baby 5 slaps hands over her ears. “Oh god, I can’t do this.”

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Buffalo suggests, ushering her away from the door. “We need to start repairing anyway. It’s a two hour flight to where Law is. We must start getting things in order.”

Baby 5 lets herself get led, desperately begging herself to stop feeling so damn guilty for leaving Luffy. She would help him no matter what. It might not happen right then, but it would. It’s the least she owes him for abandoning him like this in his time of need.

\---

“What’s wrong Sabo?” Koala asks.

The blonde leans forward on his desk, hands folded, chin laid daintily in them. “My brother senses are tingling.”

The woman laughs. “You’ve been saying that ever since you’ve separated from Luffy. What is it now?”

“I dunno,” he admits, sighing. “I just have a bad feeling. Those senses of mine are real, you know. They’ve only gotten worse over these last few days.”

“Sure it has,” Koala chuckles. “Anyway, have you found anything else out about that underground lab?”

Sabo purses his lips. “Well after that call with Law, it’s confirmed that the people who took the sample were the remnants of the Don Quixote Family. So we’ve planted a spy over in their old HQ, Dressrosa, to see if they’re still there.”

“Okay...” Koala drones, “did they find anything?”

The blonde nods. “Yes, just this afternoon, actually. They found a woman walking around the city with a young male. She’s confirmed to be Baby 5, part of the Family, but they couldn’t identify the man.”

“Why in the world would she walk around in broad daylight?” Koala wonders aloud. “Surely, she knows her status. Family members don’t usually do things like ‘walking around’ unless they’re _pillaging_ the place.”

“Exactly,” Sabo points out. “It’s almost as though-”

Koalas eyes go wide. “-she _wanted_ to be caught.”

He smiles. “Stole the words right out of my mouth.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” she murmurs to herself. “If so, then going down there sounds like a trap waiting to happen.”

“But we have to,” he says evenly. “We need to recover that drug before it’s used on anyone, and then figure out who the boy she was with is.”

“But it just doesn’t make sense.” Koala murmurs, crossing her arms. “Why would she basically confirm the Family’s location for us? Why practically _invite_ us there? Trouble’s afoot, I can sense it.”

“I don’t know, but we’ll find out once we get there,” Sabo says, standing. “Let’s go as soon as possible. Right now.”

Koala slams her hands on the table. “Wait! Would it kill you to make some sort of plan first before you go jumping headfirst into things like this? You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!”

“Guess I’m gonna have to just take your heart then,” Sabo grins, fingers tapping lightly on her shoulder.

Koala turns a pretty shade of red and slaps his hand away playfully. “Sabo! This is no time to be flirtatious!”

Despite everything, Sabo chuckles and moves towards the door. Koala stares after him, huffing. “Also, how are we gonna get down there, the heli?”

“No, we’re taking the private jet this time.” He glances over his shoulder. “We need to bring soldiers with us. Something tells me this is going to turn into another big brawl like last time.”

Koala writes something down on a clipboard. “Alright. I’ll go begin the preparations.”

Sabo gets serious. “And Koala?”

She pauses at the tone of his voice. “Yes?”

“That substance...Phase 3? It’s very dangerous. There’s so many ways to abuse it. If the Family has it, then they could use that sample, replicate it, and start up what Doflamingo was doing again. We need to find them and nip this whole thing in the bud for good before that happens.”

Koala gives him a soft smile. “Of course. Let’s stop this once and for all.”

It’s currently 3PM.

Three hours until the Revolutionaries leave for Dressrosa.

“Hopefully this bad feeling is unwarranted,” Sabo mutters.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading! Until the next!
> 
> P.S. Luffy’s branding was hard to write. :’(


	51. I’ll Get You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro should be arriving soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: countdown happening!! Nine more chapters to gooooo! :D

\---

**51\. I’ll Get You Back**

\---

_3:30 PM_

_Zoro and Sanji’s Place_

“Eat up,” Sanji instructs, pushing a plate of food in Zoro’s direction. “We’re gonna need the energy.”

Zoro looks down through his one good eye. “I know. I’m just thinking.”

The blonde takes a seat opposite of the man, sticking through his potatoes and shoving them in his mouth. “About?”

“Everything,” Zoro admits, sighing. “I’m really worried about Luffy, and how this whole ordeal with the warehouse is gonna go down.”

“I’m worried about Luffy too,” Sanji mutters. “As long as he gets back to us safe and sound, I don’t care what we have to go through. It’s scary that he’s really not here.”

“It is.”

They eat in silence for a stretch of time. Zoro hums to himself as a thought occurs to him. “Hey, where’s Barty? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Oh.” Sanji sets down his utensils. “He said he had somewhere important to be. He’s gonna meet up with us later.”

“Something more important than this?” Zoro snorts. “I hope he’s not just goofing off or something.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons,” Sanji says, but not without uncertainty. “Let’s just hurry so we can get to Law’s place soon.”

“You know,” Zoro starts, drinking his water, “I worry about that guy sometimes. He’s suspicious as shit and probably super dangerous, but I’d be lying if I said he didn’t care for Luffy. I think the news hit him worse than it hit either of us.”

Sanji nods. “Right. He was really distraught.”

“No,” Zoro waves the statement away, “I don’t think so. He was more so _angry_ . And not just a normal anger. It scared even _me—_ it’s like he’s keeping some monster under wraps in that skull of his.”

He fixes Sanji with a serious stare. “The moment he’s able to, he’s going to let that demon of his out. I don’t want to be there when that happens.”

Sanji doesn’t respond to him, letting the seriousness of the claim settle over him quietly. He can’t say he doesn’t see where Zoro was coming from— ever since Law stalked out of Luffy’s dorm, they’ve all felt this tangible fury in the air. It sizzled and snapped, burned with the force of his wrath, leaving nothing but scalding fire in its trail. Law almost was like a different person when he was angry, and Sanji was glad the anger wasn’t directed towards him.

“And he was also able to decipher that message from the Don Quixote Family like it was nothing,” Zoro continues. “What if this is actually all Law’s fault?”

“Law didn’t kidnap Luffy,” Sanji states firmly. “You saw how the man reacted. No way this was caused by him.”

“Really?” Zoro questions, eyebrows raised. “There’s no way?”

  
Sanji groans and glares down at his food. “Speculation isn’t going to help us. We just need to hurry and get to Law’s so we can get Luffy back and get this all over with.”

“...Sure, but if Law _is_ somehow involved in this, I don’t think I can forgive him.”

Sanji reaches over and places his hand over Zoro’s. “It’ll be fine. We’ll bring Luffy back and get through this together, okay?”

Zoro eyes him for several moments before sighing. “Okay.”

They continue eating in relative silence.

\---

_Around the same time_

_Flevance Hospital_

“Alrighty, you’re free to go!” the nurse chirps, clutching a clipboard with a thin arm. “Sorry your treatment took so long, there was a complication with an infection, and-”

“Spare me the details,” the patient cuts in with a gravelly tone. “I don’t give a shit.”

The woman holds her tongue, brows drawn up in worry. “Oh...I see.”

“I’m better now right?” the man continues. “If so, then that’s all that matters.”

The nurse nods, looking all sorts of uncomfortable. “Yes, you’re free to go. But before you do, you have a visitor.”

The patient turns angry eyes to his provider, and the poor woman jumps. “Who the hell wants to visit me?”

She moves to the door and opens it, revealing a young man with green hair and golden eyes. The visitor enters the room carefully, as if gauging his surroundings first before settling in, then maneuvers to the patient’s bedside.

The man narrows his eyes at the newcomer. “I remember you. You’re that guy from Luffy’s dorm-- his roommate.”

“Yeah,” Barty affirms. “That’s me.”

The patient huffs. “Why are you here? Need to rub the breakup in my face even more?”

“No, quite the opposite, actually,” Barty says. “God, I hope I won’t regret doing this.”

“Well spit it out already, what is it?”

Barty looks to the floor. “Luffy...he’s in trouble.”

The man’s face crumples. “What the fuck do you mean, ‘trouble’?”

“He got kidnapped.”

That has the man sitting up straight in his bed, hairless brows raised in alarm, jaw dropping. “What in the everloving fuck?”

Barty purses his lips, sadness taking over him. “Yeah. Luffy is gone. We have a lead but we don’t know if it’s good. We need all the help we can get to bring Luffy back, so I’m coming to you.”

He glares at him. “I absolutely loathe what you did to Luffy, but I think you’ll be able to help us find him...Kidd.”

\---

_3:51 PM_

_Law’s Place_

Sanji and Zoro should be arriving soon.

Law sighs and methodically fiddles with the trigger of his gun, just imagining the relief that would spread through him once he’s finally able to pull it on the people who took Luffy. He sits in his living room, alone, backpack packed and ready to go for their little trip. His sword lay next to the object, already thirsting for blood, already ready for combat. This time, Law opted for his gun as well. The same one he was given by the Don Quixote family. It’s ironic, really, how he’s gonna use the thing against them. 

He’s dressed in simple black from head to toe-- turtleneck with long sleeves, dark hat, dark pants. It reminds him of how he used to dress back when he was with the Family. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth, but he swallows it down easily. This was for Luffy. Law was going to get him back, no matter what he had to do. Even if he had to return to being a cold blooded murderer.

The Family fucked up by pissing him off. They wouldn’t come out of this unscathed. 

It’s these thoughts that make Law pause. Since when did Luffy become so important to him? He’s always known in the back of his mind how much he loved the guy, but now with him taken away, it’s as though he’s realizing it all over again. It floors him.

_I’ll get you back, Luffy,_ he thinks, clutching the grip harshly, _I promise._

A ring at his front door pulls him out of his thoughts, and he snaps his head to the noise. Setting down his gun, he makes his way to the knob and twists it, pulling to reveal a similarly dressed Zoro and Sanji.

Law opens the door a little wider and beckons them into his abode. “Welcome.”

Zoro eyes him cautiously but enters the threshold nevertheless. Sanji’s right on his heels, shooting him an apologetic look. Law couldn’t care less what the two thought of him since his little outburst. He just wanted Luffy back.

“Are you two ready?” he asks as he closes the door, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

“Of course we are,” Zoro snorts, “why would we come over if we weren’t?”

“Just checking,” Law shrugs, nonchalant.

Sanji looks between the two worriedly before settling on the taller. “How long does it take to get to that warehouse?”

“An hour by car,” Law answers in a low voice. “I’ll be driving.”

“Oh hell no,” Zoro spits, “get in a car with _you?_ We’re gonna die before we get to Luffy!”

“We need to get there as soon as possible!” Law retorts with a growl. “Luffy could be getting tortured for all we know! They’ll do everything to him except kill him. Time is of the essence!” He smirks down at him. “And do you think you’re any better? With your shitty sense of direction?”

Zoro scowls. “I just don’t wanna die before we get to Luffy because you’re too busy being angry to focus on the road!”

“Alright, _alright_ you two!” Sanji steps in between them and levels them both with a steely glare. “Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to help Luffy! It’s already four o’clock. We need to get on the road _now!”_

Law frowns and side-steps Sanji. He slips his gun into the holster on his pants and picks up his backpack and sword. “You think I don’t know that? C’mon guys. Let’s get moving.”

Zoro glowers at both men before shouldering his pack and following Law out the door, grumbling all the way. Sanji picks up the rear and closes the door to Law’s apartment behind them, worry denting his brow. 

Law turns over his shoulder. “It locks by itself, don’t worry.”

“No, that’s not- never mind,” Sanji sighs, following Zoro.

Zoro slows a bit to walk beside Sanji. “What is it?” he asks in a small voice.

Sanji looks at Law’s back, confident and predatory, and shivers a bit. “I just have a feeling things are gonna go south quickly.”

“I mean,” Zoro scoffs, “they took Luffy. That’s the only way it’s _been_ going for a while now.”

“No shit,” Sanji rolls his eyes. “But I just. Dunno. Have a feeling.”

Zoro studies him for a moment more before shaking his head and squeezing the blonde’s shoulder. “We’ll be fine. Luffy’ll be fine. This’ll all be over before you know it.”

Sanji purses his lips. Much easier said than done. “God, I hope so.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is my shortest chapter to date (hopefully there isn’t another one this short lol) but i wanted to keep in line with the planned chapters i have until the end of this fic. Pls understand :) Thanks so much for reading! Until the next!
> 
> P.S. Did anyone catch the Hamilton reference? It’s a lyric from ‘The World Was Wide Enough’.


	52. The Heli Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go out with a bang, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: only eight chapters left of this fic! And as of last chapter (or was it two chapters ago?) we hit 300k words. Good lord.

\---

**52\. The Heli Ride**

\---

_4:08 PM_

_En route to Warehouse Seven - Law’s Car_

“Where’s Luffy’s roommate?”

“Barty?” Sanji asks, blowing smoke out of the window of the fast vehicle. “He’s somewhere else. Said he’d meet us at the warehouse later.”

Law glances at the blonde out the corner or his eye. “How is that going to work? Only I know where the place is.”

“It’s the twenty-first century,” Zoro drawls from the backseat, “he’s tracking our location and following that.”

Law sighs. “As long as he’s coming. Why did he stay behind in the first place?”

Sanji and Zoro share equally confused looks, shrugging. “We have no idea. But it seemed important.”

The eldest of the three clutches the wheel and purses his lips. “There’s nothing more important than getting Luffy back. When we meet Barty at the warehouse, he better have a good ass reason.”

They drive in silence for a long stretch of time. Law puts the pedal to the metal, flooring it out of the city and onto the vast highway, passing cars on his right and left with increasing speed. 

“Law.”

The man grunts in response. “What? If you’re gonna complain about my speed you can kiss my ass.”

“No thank you,” Zoro recoils. “I just wanted to know what the fuck was wrong with your family.”

Law snorts. “I don’t consider those fools my family anymore. Haven’t for quite some time. They’re psychopaths.”

Zoro gives him a slow once over. “Then you would’ve fit right in.”

“Zoro!” Sanji hisses. “Unnecessary!”

“Well at one point I did,” Law chuckles, “Regardless, they know better than to fuck around with those I care for. Why go this far to anger me? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Hopefully we get some answers from whoever the hell we’re meeting,” Sanji murmurs.

“Yeah, hope so,” Zoro adds in.

“I hope Luffy is there,” Law muses to himself. “I want to at least see his face, make sure he’s okay...”

“He’ll be okay,” Sanji assures, but without the confidence to make it a reality.

Law hums noncommittally, then focuses his attention on the road. There was no promise nor hope of that. Not until Law saw him for himself. But knowing the Family, his hope was worth nothing. Silently wishing it was, Law continues to drive, much too riled up for his own good.

\---

_4:23 PM_

_En route to Warehouse Seven - Another Car_

“...And that’s the gist of it all.”

Kidd remains quiet for several minutes. He’s quiet for so long that it actually makes Barty nervous. He jumps when Kidd speaks, and when he does, it’s in a voice low enough to make shudders go down his back. 

“So Luffy is kidnapped by the Don Quixote Family.”

“Yes.”  
  
“And _Law-_ ” He makes a face as though the name was bitter on the tongue, “used to be a part of that fucking Family.”

“...Yes.”

Kidd slams his fists on the car, teeth grit and bared. “What the fuck is that man doing to Luffy? How could he let Luffy go like that?”

“Law didn’t ask for this,” Barty defends hotly, distraught. “He’s upset too. No one wanted this, Kidd. We just want to get him back.”

“Well no shit we’re getting him back!” the red head roars, turning on Barty. “But who’s fault in the first place is it that we’re even in this mess?”

Barty bites his bottom lip. “Well, it’s not Law’s-”

“He shares some of the blame!” Kid exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. “That bitch is connected to them! Look me in the eye and tell me that this has nothing to do with him. _Tell me!”_

Barty averts his gaze. He couldn’t.

Kidd huffs pompously, crossing his arms. “That’s what I thought. Law isn’t the angel you think he is.”

“I don’t think he’s an angel, of course,” Barty grumbles, slowing to a stop at a red light. “My point is, I’m just not putting all the guilt on him like you’re doing.”

“He deserves it,” Kidd explains simply. “If I ever see him again, I’m punching the shit out of him. If Luffy is hurt, I’ll never forgive him. And if anything happens to Luffy again, I’m taking my chances winning him back.”

Barty is silent. He couldn’t even attempt to sway Kidd away from his choices, because for once, he has a point. Luffy was in danger. It was only natural of someone who has feelings for the guy to feel so strongly about the situation.

Kidd curses under his breath and leans back in his seat, looking out the window, placing his chin on his palm. 

“Luffy deserves better than him,” he says more to himself than to Barty. But he hears it. “Better than the both of us.”

Barty is smart enough to know who Kidd refers to.

Their car ride is awkward and tense. Barty puts on music and it helps, just a little. They were only fifteen minutes behind Law’s group, but it felt as though they were eons behind. So he couldn’t get bogged down by Kidd’s murderous aura. He has to focus if they were ever going to even attempt to catch up to them. 

“I’m speeding up,” Barty warns.

Kidd snorts. “You shoulda been doing that.”

Rolling his eyes, Barty pushes ninety to a hundred as he soars down the highway, swerving to avoid cars, honking at those who were too slow. Catching up was priority. Obeying laws, as ironic as it was, could wait for another day.

“Is this the fastest you can go?”

“Do you have a death wish, Kidd?!”

The red head runs a hand through his hair. “What I _wish_ is for Luffy to be safe and sound.”

  
“We _all_ do,” Barty reminds him. “But I’m not gonna risk crashing. That won’t get us anywhere. Now shut up and let me drive.”

And for once, the red head complies.

\---

_5:00 PM_

_Warehouse Seven_

Law exits his car and looks up at the building with stony features. They were finally here.

“It’s bigger than I imagined,” Zoro comments as he slams the car door behind him. 

The building is several stories tall, with wide double doors serving as its entrance. Rugged dark metal paneling crafted each side of the wide, rectangular structure, worn down from weather. There were no windows.

Sanji sighs out a cloud of white. “I wonder where inside they’re at.”

Law locks the car and makes for the front doors. “Only one way to find out.”

When he approaches the entrance, he discovers with a start that it’s unlocked. Frowning, Law pushes through into the building, coughing lightly at the dust the movement picks up. It opens up into a large room with a tall ceiling, lit only by a single light hanging from the ceiling. 

“You finally made it.”

“I know that voice,” Law growls, pulling his gun and aiming. “Show yourself.”

“Who the hell is that?” Zoro asks in a whisper, huddling closer to Law in the darkness. 

“And was that a woman?” Sanji follows up just as fervently, curly eyebrow lifting ever so slightly.

“Her name is Baby 5,” Law introduces as a woman steps into the circle of light on the floor. “She’s part of the Family.”

Sanji’s jaw drops. “She’s _gorgeous_.”

“Can it, shit cook,” Zoro grumbles. “Not the time.”

Buffalo comes up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning down to whisper something into her ear. She nods, and her face turns cold. 

“Put the gun down, Law,” she drones. “We’re not here to cause a fight.”

“You fuckers already picked one,” Law growls, undoing the safety. “You should’ve prepared for this much at least.”

“Law, you’ve got to calm down or-”

Frowning deeply, Law unleashes a bullet into the floor right between Baby 5’s feet. The woman doesn’t so much as flinch, but Sanji grabs Law by the shoulders and shakes him violently.

“Law, you bastard!” he spits, pointing over to the unaffected woman. “What if that had hit her?”

“It wouldn’t have,” Law responds lifelessly. “But the next one _will_ if I don’t see Luffy soon.”

Buffalo’s eyes widen, and he looks down to his partner worriedly. Baby 5 blinks lazily, as though the threat was of no concern. As though it was normal to have her life threatened. “Luffy isn’t here.”

Law returns to Baby 5, aiming the barrel to her head. “Where is he?”

“In your old room, Doflamingo’s castle. In Dressrosa.”

_“Dressrosa?”_ Zoro pipes up, jaw dropping. “That’s way south of here!”

The tattooed man tilts his head curiously. “You told me that pretty easily. Why?”

“Well, _anyone_ would with a gun pointed to their head,” Sanji seethes.

“She’s not just anyone though,” Law responds softly, eyes never leaving Baby 5’s. He studies her with a careful sweep of gold flecked irises, and after careful dissection, he’s able to pick up certain _signs_ in her body language. Worrying signs. 

Baby 5 nods at him as if to confirm. So it’s true.

Luffy was hurt.

Swallowing down his worry, he lets the prevalent emotion consume him. Anger. “What the hell happened to him?” 

Baby 5 shakes her head slowly, as if battling tears. “Come with me, Law. We’ll tell you in the heli ride there to save time.”

“Hey, what about us?” Sanji gestures to himself and Zoro. “What’re we going to do?”

Law replaces the gun back in his holster and turns around to his comrades. Baby 5 and Buffalo come up behind him, staring down the two men. Sanji and Zoro look between the three of them with growing concern.

“Law...?” Zoro trails off, only to jolt when Law’s fist comes crashing down on his temple. Sanji gasps aloud, only for the sound to be cut off by Baby 5’s strategic hit to his throat. Law finishes the attack with another strike to his temple, and then Sanji goes down like a domino. Law drags their unconscious bodies off to the side and situates them in a way where they would be comfortable when they woke up.

“Was that really necessary?” Buffalo asks as Law wipes his sweaty hands on his dark pants. 

“Yes,” Law intones, giving the two men apologetic glances. “I’m sorry, Zoro. Sanji.”

He turns and nods to his new comrades— or old, depending on how he looked at it— Baby 5 and Buffalo. 

“But the situation’s different now. Luffy is hurt. That changes things.” Law practically shakes with rage; it fuels his body, lights every cell of his aflame. “And because of it, you’re gonna see a side of me you’re not gonna like. I’d rather you not witness that.”

Law starts walking after the two Family members, who were making their way to the roof where the heli was. His hands ball into fists. 

“I need to face this alone.”

Little did Law know, there were two sets of eyes who were watching the scene unfold with growing horror. One of these sets knew all along Law would pull some underhanded shit like this, while the other was more shocked than ever. The second thought they could trust Law, have faith in him. It shattered the instant he opted for the Family rather than their friends. These sets of eyes waited until Law, Baby 5, and Buffalo were out of sight before letting go of the breath they were holding.

“Fuck,” one curses, just as angry as Law. “What the fuck was that fucking _bullshit?”_

“Maybe he had a reason for doing that?” the other proposes, but it sounds ridiculous even to his own ears. He had just watched Law beat down his own friends. There was no excuse for that. How in the world could he come up for a reason for him when it didn’t even make sense in the first place?

“Reason?” the first grunts, obviously disbelieving. “I doubt it. I wouldn’t put it past that sly son of a bitch to just betray us like that.”

“But we just got here. We don’t have any context for what we saw. Who knows what happened leading up to when Law hit them.”

“Doesn’t matter. It still doesn’t change what he did,” the first says. “There aren’t very many ways to interpret knocking someone unconscious as ‘good’.”

The second falls quiet. He’s right.

They enter the establishment, pushing through the door softly so as to not make any noise. Upon entering the premises, they’re greeted by the soft breathing of their partners in crime, Zoro and Sanji. Law had positioned them so that Sanji’s head laid on Zoro’s shoulder, and Zoro’s cheek on the blonde’s head.

“Cute,” the second remarks as the first gets closer.

“Are you here to gawk and stare or are you here to work?”

“...My bad, man.”

The first bends down and gives the two unconscious men a once over, checking for anything broken too badly. “It seems that they’re alright. I’m no doctor, but I know for a fact that they...aren’t dead.”

“Like that helps,” the second scoffs sarcastically. “Let me do something that’ll _actually_ help us.”

The first straightens and levels his associate with a glare. “Oh yeah? And what might that be?”

“Calling Sabo.”

The first man’s face crumples. “Sabo? Luffy’s brother?”

“Yeah, same guy,” the second affirms. “I think now that Law’s gone and Zoro and Sanji are down for the count, it’s time to bring him up to speed.”

“But-”

“Look,” the second sighs. “Just because he’s your ex’s brother doesn’t mean you get to mope, Kidd.”

Kidd scowls and turns away. “Fuck off, Barty. I’m well aware.”

Barty dials the appropriate number, and the blonde picks up on the fourth ring.

“Barty!”

“Hey,” he begins with a slight urgency. “Look, Sabo, we need your help-”

“I’m sorry kiddo,” Sabo cuts off, “but I can’t help right now.” There’s a big whirring sound in the background of the receiver, muffling his voice until it was riddled with static. Barty had to strain to hear. 

“Why?”

“We’re about to take flight for a really important mission. We finally got the location of Doflamingo’s Family!”

Barty exchanges glances with Kidd, who watches him curiously. “You did?”

“Yeah!” He could practically _hear_ the blonde grinning. “You don’t have to worry about them anymore, we’re flying to Dressrosa.”

  
“Could you make a pit stop where we are and pick us up?”

A pause. “Barty, I’m sorry, but this is too important to be making stops.”

“I have important information about Luffy that you need to know,” Barty explains quickly. “He got kidnapped.”

“He _what?”_

“By the Don Quixote Family.”

Several crashes sound on the other end, mostly caused by Sabo, if the screams are anything to go by. By the time the chaos is over, the blonde returns to the phone, out of breath and more livid then Barty’s ever heard him.

“You better explain to me what the _hell’s_ going on _,_ Barty, ” he says lowly, threateningly. 

“I will, I will,” Barty reassures, sweat trickling down his brow, “but it’s a _lot._ I’d prefer if you’d just come pick us up and we can talk to you on the flight.”

“Who the fuck is ‘we’?”

“Me, Kidd— the guy we saved— and a couple others you met from the Kaido and Doflamingo fiasco, Zoro and Sanji. But they’re knocked out, so we might need you to help carry them onto the heli.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. “What...in the world have you gotten yourself into?” Sabo finally manages.

“I know.” Barty nods as though the man could see him. “It’s a lot to take in all at once. But I promise I'll explain if you just come over here. You’re an hour north of us, Dressrosa is a couple hours south. You’ll literally pass over us to get to where you’re going, so a quick stop shouldn’t be too bad.”

More silence. Barty was starting to get nervous. What if Sabo got too angry and just went on without them?

“Send me your location,” Sabo says quietly. “Asap. And make sure you’re outside or on the roof so we can see you once we’ve arrived.”

Silently thanking his lucky stars, Barty lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank you Sabo.”

Sabo blows out a disbelieving puff of air. “You better fucking explain when I get there, Barty.”

The blonde hangs up without another word, and Barty flinches instinctively. Sabo was rightfully angry. Not at him of course, but still. It hurt to be talked to so bluntly.

“What did he say?” Kidd asks.

“He’s coming over to pick all of us up,” Barty relays. His face turns into one of steely determination. “We’re going to Dressrosa.”

Kidd raises a hairless brow. “Is that where that asshole is headed?”

“That’s where Sabo said the Family was based in, so it has to be,” Barty says. “So Luffy is most likely there as well.”

“Shit,” Kidd curses, clutching his fists. “Okay. So what do we do in the meantime?”

Barty looks at Zoro and Sanji’s unmoving forms, worrying on his bottom lip. “We wait.”

\---

_A Little After 5 PM_

_In the Helicopter - En Route to Dressrosa_

Law runs a hand through his hair. “God, they’re gonna kill me when they wake up.”

“It was for the best,” Baby 5 says softly. “They were going to follow if you didn’t do that.”

Law glares at her and she shuts up, whimpering behind Buffalo’s arm. The tattooed man sighs and relaxes into the passenger’s seat of the heli, looking out the large window to his right. 

“You think so?”  
  


“Yes, I know so,” Buffalo says assuringly. “Those two seemed like the type to put up a fight.”

“God,” Law groans, hands coming to cover his face. “I just want Luffy back. I don’t want to go through all this roundabout bullshit.”

“We’re going there, just be patient,” Baby 5 says with a slight sniffle.

  
“Speaking of which. I’m here now, so spill,” Law starts lifelessly, narrowed eyes sliding over to Baby 5 and Buffalo. “How _is_ Luffy?”

“Not good,” Buffalo answers from behind the steering. “He’s...they...”

“They’ve hurt him bad,” Baby 5 finishes for him. Law doesn’t like the darkness that comes over her face then, the fear in her eyes. It sets every nerve of his on edge. “I tried to stop them Law, I really did, but they-”

“Again,” Law cuts with barely contained fury. “What did they _do?”_

Baby 5 and Buffalo exchange concerned glances before returning back to Law. “They’ve branded him with a hot iron...on his chest,” Baby 5 explains as calmly as she can. “They wanted to mark him in the worst way possible, a way that couldn’t be undone. But please Law, don’t overreact just yet.”

“Overreact?” the words don’t stop the wild anger swirling in Law’s eyes, nor the rampant roar that comes out of Law’s mouth. _“Overreact?_ How could I not overreact?”

The Family members clasp their hands over their ears as Law unleashes a roar more becoming of a savage beast than a human. More of a wounded animal than man.

“How can I not when my baby is _hurting?”_ he practically wails, voice cracking on the last word.

His throat tightens as sadness washes over him. He could only imagine the pain Luffy must be going through at the moment. His heart ached for him. He wanted nothing more than to rush to his side right now and hold him to his chest, rocking him back and forth until the tears dried and the wounds healed. He wanted him by his side, where he’d be safe from all the evils in the world, where Law would protect him properly this time. He felt crushing sadness for all of thirty seconds.

But then came the white hot anger.

It billowed within him in a rush, tainting his vision red and blacking out his mind. It makes him move without thinking, thrashing about, punching and kicking and hitting anything to come into reach. Someone hurt his Luffy. _His_ Luffy. Unforgivable. They were going to pay dearly, no, they would have to _die_ for their actions. That was the only repentance Law would accept.

It’s not until thin arms are wrapped around him that he notices he’s even being touched.

A bloody Baby 5 was holding him down to the seat, panting heavily. Law glowers at her. “What the hell are you-”

“You were going to capsize the damn heli if I left you be!” she grunts, tightening her hold on the man. “Did you not realize you were going crazy like a madman?”

“I knew he’d pull some shit like this once you told him,” Buffalo grumbles.

Law’s eyes find a wound on her temple. “What happened?”

“You hit me with the butt of your gun in your rampage,” Baby 5 lilts without hesitation. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“...Sorry.”

“Don’t mention it. As long as you’re better now.” Baby 5 lets go of him cautiously, backing away slow and steady.

Law feels a headache coming on quick and fast. “I’m no better, not in the least.” He cocks his gun, and Buffalo’s mouth falls open. “Not until I put holes in whoever did that to Luffy.”

“Hey hey hey, you better not be pointing that thing at us,” he grits.

“No,” Law responds, shaking his head. “I’m just readying it for when we land.” 

He glares out the front window, to the reddening skies and to the darkness that follows after. “I need to take this anger out on _someone_ , or I think I'm gonna lose it.”

Within Law’s mind, the fiery figure has broken free from behind its cage. It reigns supreme over the land, long since escaped from its confines. It lights everything in its surroundings on fire, and it relishes in the destruction. The keys to the cage that one housed the entity were burned to a crisp, and the bars that once held it back were gone as well. All that remained was flame, ash, and the fiery figure that closely resembled a fanatic Law, dancing in the aftermath of its confinement.

“I knew you’d call on me again,” it says with a wide grin. “You can’t live without me, can you?”

It laughs, big and boisterous, clutching its sides from glee. “There’s no way to recover from this one, Law. You can’t undo the damage I’m about to cause.”

The entity smirks. “Let’s go out with a bang, shall we?”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S: things are picking up again!


	53. Just A Bit Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luffy comes to, the pain has lessened. It’s still there, and it makes his head woozy with it, but there’s been something administered to lessen the pain, so he’s alright. Somewhat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: its been so looong!! omg. And thanks for 10k hits!!! what a crazy milestone to hit. seven chapters left~

\---

**53\. Just A Bit Longer**

\---

_A Little After 5 PM_

_The Don Quixote Mansion_

When Luffy comes to, the pain has lessened. It’s still there, and it makes his head woozy with it, but there’s been something administered to lessen the pain, so he’s alright. Somewhat. 

He shudders a bit from the drugs in his system and stirs, head rolling off to the side and onto something soft. A pillow. Judging from his blurry surroundings, he’s still in his room. He was situated back in his bed, chair where he was chained down to empty and off to the side. He could probably guess who moved him and gave him pain medicine; Baby 5 was the only one who showed him even an ounce of compassion during this whole fiasco. It’s ironic how his captor was the only ray of hope he had in a situation like this.

Luffy groans and sits up, chest screaming with the movement. He jerks and grazes the scarred skin gingerly, frowning at the ache that came with the touch. He’s in so much pain it wasn’t even funny. It’s all he thinks about, it consumes his mind, breaks his spirit. If he were a stronger man he might not have cried, but the tears find their way down his face anyway. It hurt so _much._ And not only did it hurt, but he was _alone_ and hurt. That somehow made it worse.

He glances around the room to the clock sitting innocently in the corner. It’s just after five, meaning Law would be here in less than two hours. The thought comes with relief, and tears prick at his eyes. Happy tears. His boyfriend would come and set things right, everything would be fine.

  
At least, that’s what he tells himself.

The front door suddenly opens, and Luffy turns to it with his heart thumping wildly in his chest. It’s Violeta, baring a plate of food, looking strangely apologetic. 

“You’re awake.” Her tone is that of only mild surprise. 

Luffy shrugs, averting his eyes. “I am.”

“Huh.” She enters without his consent, setting the plate down on his nightstand, then stands, wringing her hands together.

Luffy eyes the food with suspicion, then scoffs at her coy act. “What is that?”

“The food? It’s for you,” she says, nodding over to the plate full of meat. His favorite. “Eat up. You’ve been through a lot.”

“Why do you care?” Luffy grumbles, ignoring the pointed growl his stomach gave. 

Violeta sighs. “I don’t. But my brothers, they...they tend to go overboard. When they’re really passionate about what they want, they’ll go to the extreme. I hope you understand, no?”

“I don’t,” Luffy grits, baring canines at the woman. “And I never will.”

Violeta only gives him a look of warning before rolling her eyes. “Then that sounds like a you problem.”

Luffy can’t believe his ears. What the fuck? He just went through hell and this woman was spouting pure bullshit to him, like her brothers didn’t just give him a lifelong scar on his chest. God, he wanted Law to come there quickly. He needed to escape from this place or else he was going to go crazy.

The woman continues in a softer voice. “Despite our appearances, not all of us are as cold blooded as you think. I feel bad for you.”

Luffy snorts, but Violeta shakes her head. “I _do._ You just so happened to get involved with our brother, Law. That’s your only mistake.”

“If you know that, then why are you going this far?” Luffy questions, eyes wild with both physical and emotional pain. “Kidnapping me? Hurting me? Making me feel safe in a situation where I’m anything but?”

She studies him. “It’s not that simple. Just getting involved with any one of us comes with all sorts of consequences. Why do you think Law doesn’t like social activities? Doesn’t like getting involved with others? At least, that’s how I last remember him.”

Luffy thinks back to when he first met Law, and how people’s eyes would draw away from the man without him even doing anything. As if they knew getting involved would lead to something along the lines of his current situation. Luffy just didn’t see the obvious warnings. 

“He knows what happens when people get too close to him,” Violeta states, “yet he allowed you into his life. He really is getting soft.”

She comes close and motions to the healing scar on Luffy’s chest. “That was necessary to bring the beast back out of him again.”

“My boyfriend is _not_ a beast,” Luffy bites back venomously, “he’s not your tool, either.”

Violeta turns to leave, but glances over her shoulder to Luffy with an unreadable expression. “The Law I know and the Law you know are two different people. Even you will be surprised to see just how monstrous he can become.”

She exits without another word, and Luffy watches her go silently. He didn’t want to believe her words, but he can’t help but think that they rang with even a sliver of truth. The way Law took down Doflamingo was not the way a sane person would do so, and the way he acted out at times brought his mental stability into question…

Luffy shakes his head, sighing deeply and rubbing his temples. He had to get a grip. Doubting Law is what Violeta wants him to do; she wants him to get up in his head and mess with him like they’ve been doing the whole time he’s been here. He can’t lose faith in Law now, not when he was on his way. 

But yet. 

He couldn’t help but think that the conversation about Law was only a prelude for what is to come, for the enormous battle that would soon engulf the mansion and take Luffy with it. But of course, he doesn’t know the future, and for all he knows, his worries would all be for naught. But yet something has him worried, and it had something to do with Law’s arrival and Violeta’s words.

\---

_Almost 6 PM_

_Warehouse Seven_

“That _bastard.”_

“C- calm down, Sanji,” Barty soothes, but the blonde gives him the finger, smoking away angrily. 

“No. What the fuck?” he snarls, pacing around his comrades. “I mean, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with that guy?”

Zoro sits down against the wall deep in thought, little wrinkles dimpling the area between his brows.

The two men had woken up not too long ago, to the complete shock that not only were their enemies gone, but so was Law, _with_ them. After Barty caught them up to speed about what happened, the men became livid, Sanji more external and Zoro more internal. It was terrifying, Barty decided, watching these two powerhouses deal with the news in their own way. It was messed up, no doubt, but still. It made for a scary scene to look at.

“Oi,” Kidd snaps, and Sanji glares at him. “Walking around and mumbling ain’t gonna do shit. Be like your boyfriend here; shut up and think.”

“I’ll do as I damn well please. And he’s not my boyfriend, for god’s sake,” Sanji groans, carding a hand through his hair. He points an accusatory finger in Kidd’s direction. “By the way...why the hell are you here anyway? We were only expecting Barty!”

Kidd scoffs and looks to the side. “It’s a long story. Don’t worry about it.”

Sanji’s curly brows rise to his hairline. _“Don’t_ _worry about-”_

“Sanji.”

The blonde stops and turns to Zoro, who hoisted himself up from the floor. “We need to figure out what’s up with Law. We’ll deal with him later.”

Sanji purses his lips, sending the red head another glare before sighing. “Fine. Whatever. But keep this in mind— I’m watching you.”

Kidd snorts. “I promise you I don’t give a shit.”

Zoro huffs and looks at Barty. “Just ignore him, Sanji. So Barty, you said Sabo was coming here? What’s his ETA?”

Barty brings out his phone and checks the time. “It’s nearly six; he should be here any moment now.”

As if on cue, a sound in the distance captures everyone’s attention. Barty moves to the door leading outside, scanning the skies for any sign of the Revolutionaries. Sure enough, there in the distance, is a helicopter, slowly making its way toward them on the ground. A wide smile breaks across his face. “They’re here!”

“Finally,” Kidd grunts.

“We need to tell him about Law's betrayal,” Sanji announces, hands shoved deep in his pockets. “I still can’t believe he just up and left us.”

“I can,” Zoro grumbles, rolling his eyes as he stands to his feet. “This is Law we’re talking about— he’s always been a bit suspicious. This was just the final nail in the coffin.”

As the helicopter draws closer, Kidd looks over to the two of them. “As much as I hate the bastard, I doubt he would do that without a reason.”

“Oh?” Sanji lifts a brow. “And when did you two become so acquainted with each other?”

“We _aren’t,”_ Kidd snarls, teeth bared. “I’m just looking at it from a different perspective.”

“Fuck off, Kidd, you don’t even-”

“Guys,” Barty interrupts with a wave of the hand. “They’re here.”

There’s a big whooshing of air right outside the door, blades from the heli taking everything in its path up in a circular motion in the parking lot. It slows down to a stop after a stretch of time; the door pops open and out storms Sabo, looking positively livid.

“Barty!” he roars, marching right up the group that have stationed themselves outside.

The man holds up two hands in defense as the blonde gets right up in his personal space. “I-”

“What the _fuck_ happened to my brother?!” he spits, normally large eyes narrowed into unforgiving slits.

“It’s a long story,” Barty repeats from their earlier conversation, “seriously, it’s gonna take forever to explain.”

“I don’t care,” Sabo yells, hands thrown in the air. “You said you’d explain when I got here, so get to talking!”

“Wait, tell us while we’re en route,” a new voice offers.

They turn to the woman exiting the helicopter, Koala, with various looks of surprise. She chuckles softly at their expressions, then puts a light hand on Sabo’s shoulder. 

“Luffy is in trouble. Now is not the best time to be arguing amongst ourselves.”

Sabo’s brows buckle. “But-”

“No buts,” Koala says, squeezing his shoulder pointedly. “We’re wasting time out here talking— lets converse on the road.”

Sabo frowns deeply but relents, turning on one heel and making his way back to their ride. “Come on you guys,” he bodes with the curl of a finger. “This thing isn’t going to fly itself.”

Barty looks between himself and the other men with him, then makes his way after the blonde. Dreading the conversation to come, he follows begrudgingly, slow and steady as to delay their talk for as long as possible. He just knows that once he tells him the details of Luffy’s situation, Sabo would take out his frustrations on the people surrounding him...including himself. Koala being there would help with that, but all in all, it was he that would take most of the heat.

Sighing, he enters the vehicle and sits down in one of the comfortable chairs available, closer to the front as to tell Sabo about Luffy’s dire straits. Zoro, Sanji, and Kidd file in quickly after, but not without bickering between the three; mostly over Law’s decision. 

Once everyone is filed in, the revolutionaries in the front seats and the others in the back, Koala turns around and gets everyone’s attention.

“So there’s been a small mistake in our plans,” she starts, a little wary. She pulls up her phone and taps into it. “We thought it would only be an hour until Dressrosa, but it’ll actually be two.”

“Two hours?!” Zoro exclaims, “what the hell?”

“We won’t know Luffy’s well-being for two whole hours?” Kidd spits, shaking his head. “How did that happen?”

_“Someone_ miscalculated how long the detour to pick them up would take,” Sabo says under his breath, staring directly at Barty. 

The green haired rubs the back of his neck. “Oh really?”

“Yes,” Koala sighs, “so now we have to make up an hour. That’s why I wanted to get on the road asap.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Koala bodes, motioning to their pilot to get them up and in the air, “we’ll get there around eight. Hopefully Luffy is okay and things haven’t gotten too out of hand by then.”

“Yeah,” Barty says as they begin their journey. “Let’s hope.”

\---

_Almost 7 PM_

_In Law’s Helicopter - En Route to Dressrosa_

They were almost there.

Law could feel jitters from head to toe as that familiar mansion in the middle of Dressrosa bode closer and closer. He hasn’t been able to shut up about Luffy for the past couple of hours— he almost felt bad for Baby 5 and Buffalo, who had to be there through all of his rants and raves about the guy. Almost.

“Are you sure?” Law asks for what seems like the umpteenth time that ride. 

“Yes,” Buffalo nods exasperatedly, “honest.”

“We weren’t in the room when they were doing whatever they were doing to Luffy,” Baby 5 drawls, lounging backwards in her chair, “so we don’t know how he’s doing right now.”

Law purses his lips and presses his eyes close in annoyance. “So you know nothing.”

“Like I’ve said a million times before,” Baby 5 sighs, “what I _do_ know is that Diamante and Pica are the ones behind it all. Everyone else in the Family were just puppets for their plan.”

Unsatisfied with the answer, Law simply sits back in his chair, hand itching on the trigger of his gun, already ready to shoot someone down. He’s been doing a great job of keeping his anger in check, but the more the castle loomed on the horizon, the more he ached to unleash chaos. 

“Oh and by the way,” Buffalo adds in, looking in the rear view mirror to Law. “Our lives are spared, right?”

“Oh, yes!” Baby 5 adds in with violent little nods. “We didn’t have anything to do with Luffy’s kidnapping, and we actually helped him!”

“I’ll deal with you two later,” Law grunts, eyes zeroing in on the looming rooftop to the Don Quixote mansion. 

“No!” Baby 5 moans, expression falling. “But we did so much for you!”

“So much!” Buffalo parrots.

Law side eyes her. “As long as you have that symbol on your back-” he motions to the Doflamingo logo printed on her jacket, “then you can bet your ass that I’m coming for you.”

Baby 5 looks at her back and touches the logo thoughtfully. “The one time I wear this symbol to help someone, it also creates a target on my back, hm?” she murmurs to herself.

Law narrows his eyes. “What do you mean, help someone?”

“Remember, I said I helped Luffy,” Baby 5 says offhandedly. “I took him on a walk and wore this jacket on purpose so people would recognize it. I know that the public of Dressrosa aren’t the only people walking out and about on the streets.”

Law’s eyes widen. “A spy? Or a secret agent of some sort?”

“Bingo,” Buffalo intones from the front seat. 

“Someone saw this logo, I don’t know who, but they saw it, and know that Luffy is with the Don Quixote Family. They’ve _got_ to be bringing people,” Baby 5 explains. “So this logo has helped.”

Law hums in thought. “That makes sense. Maybe I won’t kill you two...for now.”

“Hey, that’s better than right away,” Buffalo jokes darkly.

“True,” Baby 5 agrees.

“Hold onto your seats guys,” Buffalo orders from the pilot seat. “We’re landing.”

Law grips his weapon and can’t help a smile to stretch his face. He’s finally at the place where they’ve taken his love. Adrenaline courses through his veins at the prospect of seeing him again after so long, at doing away with his captors. It makes his head swim, makes him see doubles for a moment. He can’t wait to see him.

Luffy was _right there._

“Don’t worry Luffy,” he whispers, quiet enough that Buffalo and Baby 5 can’t hear. “I’m here. Just hold on a bit longer.”

\---

_7 PM_

_The Don Quixote Mansion_

They’ve moved Luffy from his room to the main hall.

It’s the same room he saw while on his walk with Baby 5, the one bare save for the heart, club, spades, and diamond shaped chairs in the middle. They’ve chained him down to the one of hearts, bound him despite the rampant pain flowing through his veins. His head throbs through it all, eyelids fluttering with ache. Luffy could barely keep his eyes open; he was so tired from all of his ordeals, but he had to push through. 

Law was supposedly here.

Going off the hushed whispers from the Family and all the bustling to and fro, something big was about to happen. It was undoubtedly Law coming, and fuck, Luffy was so incredibly excited. Once his boyfriend came, they would be able to finally get out of this mess once and for all. There was just a _slight_ problem.

The Family were trying to ambush him. 

They lurked in the shadows of the room, behind furniture and doors and walls, using Luffy as human lure for Law. When the man stepped in the room and found Luffy, he would be riddled with holes before he could even so much as touch him.

And the gag they placed in Luffy’s mouth would prevent him from warning Law in time.

It all felt an awful kind of helpless; they would be so close to victory, so close to escaping. But things would simply not work in their favor. Luffy can’t help but feel a sense of loss at the entire situation. He feels tears prick at his eyes. The universe surely hated them, and wanted them to suffer. Now he had to bear witness to when Law fell at the hands of the Family. It was too cruel, after all this time of not seeing him, that _that_ is how they’ll reunite. 

Fate was one mean son of a bitch.

“We have more than enough to handle him,” he hears a member say off to the side in quiet tones. “There’s no way he’s leaving here alive.”

“Right,” another agrees, “he may be a beast, but with all of us here, even Law doesn’t stand a chance.”

“We can definitely get him once and for all.”

Luffy listens on with attentive ears and shakes his head slightly. _Oh Law,_ he thinks, eyes sliding over to the chuckling Family members, _please hurry, come and prove just how wrong they are._

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!! until the next!
> 
> P.S. i had a lot of trouble writing this chapter;;; hope you enjoyed it regardless!  
> P.P.S. i love the imagery of luffy being the one tied down in the heart seat instead of law, like in the anime. idk why lol.


	54. Couldn't Ask For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: six chapters left!! mild warning for gun violence.

\---

**54\. Couldn’t Ask For More**

\---

_The Don Quixote Mansion_

_7PM_

At last.

When Law steps down off the helicopter and onto the roof of the mansion, it’s with great anticipation and adrenaline flowing through his veins. After what seemed like ages, he was finally, _finally_ here. 

Baby 5 and Buffalo seemed to share the same sentiment, stretching and yawning once they disembarked. “Those two hours passed by so slowly,” Buffalo comments in a mumble.

“No thanks to Law talking our ears off,” Baby 5 adds on, rubbing the back of her neck. “And nearly killing us.”

Law rolls his eyes and makes his way to the door stationed in the middle of the roof. “After that bullshit you told me about Luffy, I really should’ve. Be grateful I spared your lives.”

Baby 5 huffs and saunters over to the door after him. “Whatever. Anyway, he’s in your old room. If you wanna see him, head there.”

Law hums and opens the door, to which he’s greeted by a group of the Family’s underlings. They seemed to have been waiting for his arrival. Of course he expected _some_ when they came, but not this many people. If Law wasn’t so pissed he might’ve been thrown off guard.

The one in front gasps as the door opens to reveal sunlight and a frowning Law, sunglasses slipping down his face. “Oh my god, it’s La-”

He didn’t have time for this.

“Shut the fuck up,” Law seethes, drawing the gun and pulling the trigger. The bullet snaps between his ribs, and he goes down with a scream, clutching his injured side. The others around him pause in shock for a few seconds before blinking up horridly at Law.

The man glares down at all of them. “Move out of my way or the rest of you are eating lead, too.”

The woman beside her fallen comrade growls low in her throat. “As if! We’re not letting you near the Family anymore, Law! You’ve caused too much-”

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Three shots to her legs, two in her right thigh, one in her left. She screams bloody murder as red bursts forth, staining her legs and tinting her hands. She goes down with a solid thump against the top of the staircase. The rest behind her yell out in terror as she bleeds out to death before them, scared hands covering their mouths. 

Law walks over their bodies and continues down the stairway, tired of talking, only shooting. He didn’t care anymore, whether these fools lived or died. Now, he was his epithet. Now, he was the _Surgeon of Death._

No one was going to stand in his way of Luffy anymore.

“Ah ah,” Baby 5 shakes her head to the chorus of screams and the barrage of bullets. “He’s off the chain again.”

“Just like good old times,” Buffalo grins. “Kinda nostalgic, don’t you think?”

“I guess,” she murmurs, dodging as a riddled body flies over the edge of the railing and down to its demise below. “Can’t say I’m completely against it.”

“Damn extras.” Law puts a bullet between the eyes of the final man in their way, then wipes the blood off his hands onto his shirt. He continues down the stairwell as though he had just walked through a serene garden. “Giving me a fucking headache.”

“There were quite a lot,” Buffalo notes, scanning the bodies behind them. “Came to intercept us, huh?”

“They must be insane if they think something like that is going to stop me.” Law pockets his gun and opts for his sword, drawing it from its sheath and flashing it in the fluorescent lights. “You said he was in my old bedroom, right?”

Baby 5 nods, and Law snorts, pulling open a door to the main floor. “Doubt he’s still there. Knowing those clowns, they’ve probably moved him somewhere else.”

Buffalo raises a brow. “What makes you say that?”

Law motions for the duo to follow him into the hall. Empty. He looks around suspiciously, eyes flitting for any sign of Family members in the area. There are none. 

“Because it’s too quiet,” he finally answers, slowly walking down the hallway. “It’s like someone is holding their breath for something to happen.”

“Law.”

The man pauses and whirls to the sound of his name, teeth grit, hands steady. It’s Viola, standing in the middle of the passageway, hands on her hips, looking mildly annoyed. 

“Viola,” Law growls, hackles rising. “Don’t get in my way.”

It comes off as a threat; the silent message must’ve gotten to her, because her eyes widen just a fraction, and she tenses. 

“On the contrary,” the woman lilts with a dangerous edge to her voice, “I’m not here to stop you. The Family isn’t stupid, Law. we know why you’re here.”

She turns and juts her chin over her shoulder. “Follow me. I’ll lead you to Luffy.”

“What game are you playing?” Law asks, sword pointed at her. “Why in the world would I follow you?”

She turns to study him, eyes giving nothing away. “Like I said, we aren’t idiots. We know what you’ve come here for...why wait until you’ve killed half our staff before giving you what you want?”

She turns and starts walking down the hallway, waving a hand behind her. “Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but do you really want to waste your time exploring this place top to bottom? Our castle isn’t exactly small.”

Law stares after her retreating back, feeling conflicted. 

Baby 5 touches his shoulder lightly, coming close to his ear. “Law, that has _got_ to be a trap.”

“Yeah!” Buffalo chirps.

“I agree,” Law nods, sighing, lowering his sword. “But she has a point. I want to get to Luffy as soon as possible. I don’t have time to waste dawdling around here.”

“So what are you going to do?” Baby 5 inquiries softly.

Law’s shoulders relax, sword now pointed to the floor. His brows furrow in worry, eyes steeled. He needed to get to Luffy no matter what. Even if that meant willingly walking into a trap. 

“What else can I do?” He sheaths his sword and begins walking after his former comrade. “I’ll follow her.”

Buffalo and Baby 5 share concerned looks behind him before following as well, unsure of what else to do.

Law looks around to the pristine stone walls and the high ceiling above them and the doors passing on his left and right, and memories from his childhood almost overload him. He remembers these walls like the back of his hand, remembers growing up and living here. The familiarity brings back memories he’d rather not remember. It makes his insides squirm with it all.

But he was here for Luffy. For him, he’d endure anything.

Viola stops before a door after a sizable stroll through their home, looking down at the knob with something akin to confliction. Law raises a brow at her strange behavior. “Viola? Is Luffy in here, in the Main Hall?”

She bites her lower lip. “Yes.”

“Then open the door.”

Instead she looks up at him, then looks past him. “...Where did Baby 5 and Buffalo go?”

“Huh?”

When Law looks behind him, he discovers he is alone. Frowning, he returns to Viola. “Doesn't matter where they’ve gone. Frankly, I don’t care. I just want to see Luffy.”

“Okay…” Viola trails off, opening the door. “But don’t say I tried to stop you.”

  
Law tosses her a quizzical stare as he enters the threshold. “What do you mean, tried to stop-”

He pauses mid-sentence. He was being watched.

Narrowed eyes scan the- at face value- vacant room, drawing his sword almost instantly. He was being watched by quite the amount of people, and it makes ice run down the length of his spine. It’s uncomfortable being stared down by so many, and on all sides of him as well. It makes the hair on his arms all stand on end, makes the alarm bells in his head go off.

But everything dwindles down to moot, because there, chained down to the heart seat in the middle of the room, is Luffy.

Everything stops in this moment. The world comes to a pause, the eyes aren’t on him anymore, Viola is no longer behind him. It’s only him and Luffy and Luffy and him, and no one else mattered, because he was here. _Finally_ he sees him, _finally_ they reunite.

His heart beats achingly in his chest as he takes in the sight of his lover bandaged, bleeding, and restrained, but otherwise alive. He breathes out a soft breath of relieved air, thankful that Luffy was alright in the barest sense. It makes all of his struggles seem worth it, now he was just a breath’s walk away.

Suddenly, the door behind him closes. 

Law spins around to see the door behind him shut, with Viola on the other side of it. When he goes to test the knob, he discovers it’s locked. Great. Now he was stuck in here by himself, aside from Luffy. Was this the trap that Baby 5 warned him of? 

Ignoring the feeling of the eyes on him, he instead slowly makes his way to Luffy, thanking his lucky stars that he’s able to see him again. He stops in front of the heart chair and kneels down before it, hands ghosting over Luffy’s cuffed wrists. 

“Hey,” he says softly, squeezing his cold fingers. “Luffy.”

Upon further examination, Law discovers a gag within Luffy’s mouth. Vaguely wondering why someone would take the time to gag him, he reaches out with gentle hands and removes the ball from his lips. His anger is doused by worry.

“Luffy,” he repeats, stroking his sore cheek, “wake up. Are you alright?”

Luffy stirs with a groan, head rolling off to the side. He cracks open one eye, then two, blinking a few times groggily. Upon realizing exactly who was before him, his eyes fly open in shock.

_“Law!”_ he shrieks, jerking up in his cuffs. Emotion overcomes Law, and he bends forward and crushes Luffy in a large hug, counting his blessings that his lover was warm here in his arms, breathing into his neck, crying happy tears.

He can’t help a few tears pricking at his own eyes as well, swallowing thickly in his throat. “I missed you, idiot,” he whispers into his dirty locks.

Luffy sniffles, and Law feels his tiny heart beat wildly against his chest. “Me too. Thank you for coming.”

“Stupid, of course I would’ve come.” Law releases him and wipes a tear away from his gorgeous eyes. “I love you too much to leave you.”

Luffy’s breath gets caught in his throat. “Law...”

Just as he’s about to say something else, a bullet whizzes past his arm, just brushing against the wood of Luffy’s chair. Luffy jerks up at the sound, eyes bulging as though remembering something.

“Oh, right, Law,” Luffy says in a hurried whisper. “The Family is hiding in the room, you’re surrounded by-”

“Dellinger,” Law warns in a low voice, not turning around. “What if that had hit Luffy? What the fuck are you trying to do?”

Luffy looks past Law in confusion. “Dellinger?”

A bubbly laugh comes from the shadows, followed by the feminine footsteps of a man. “Oh man, it missed.”

Law stands straight and draws his sword. “Since you’re out, the rest of you all might as well come and join the party.”

Various family members, each with a lethal weapon of choice, emerge from shadows and fixtures around the room. Viola is among them-- it seems as though she had slipped into the shadows with them rather than locked herself out of the room. Law glares at her, to which she returns with a smile.

Law turns to Luffy with a soft smile. “Stay right here.”

Luffy spits out blood, then cracks a strained smile. “Like I could go anywhere, anyway.”

Law snorts, then grips his sword with a vengeance. He rushes the woman despite bullets flying past him, clipping his arms and legs. Viola steps back, gun shaky in her hand as she shoots at him. He deflects a few with his sword, then sheaths it and pulls out his own gun in the same breath. Once he reaches her, he wraps a hand around her neck and pushes the barrel to her head.

“Stop shooting,” he orders in a booming voice, “or she gets it.”

“Now, now, Law,” Diamante supplies, stepping into the limelight. “Let’s all be civil here.”

“Civil?” Law practically spits. “Civil my ass. You all have fallen below scum. I can’t be _civil.”_

Pica stops beside him, lazily fingering his weapon. “Law, let’s talk about this. Let go of Viola.”

The poor woman trembles in his grip, and Law only pushes the metal further into her ear, scowling. “No. You let go of Luffy first.”

“You know we can’t do that,” Gladius says, sword in hand. Señor Pink appears behind him, nodding in agreement. 

Law scans his enemies. “Where’s the rest of the Family?”

“None of your business,” Diamante clips.

“Not here,” Viola chokes, coughing. “They didn’t want to do this so they left.”

“Heh,” Law smirks, “smart choice.”

He shifts so Viola gets more air, and the woman sucks in greedily, licking her lips and clawing at Law’s forearm. Law’s dark eyes meet the Family’s, glowering dangerously. “So. Anyone care to tell me what warranted all of this? Kidnapping him, hurting him, _marking_ him, and for what? Just to talk to me? Or did you want me to blow all your faces off, is that it?”

Pica swings his flail over his shoulder and huffs down at Law. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You’re a fucking snowflake now, Trafalgar Law. Look at you, getting all worked up over a teenage boy.”

“The Law of sixteen years ago wouldn’t have been so soft,” Señor Pink adds on. “You’ve changed, and for the worst.”

“Not to mention the bullshit you pulled with Doffy,” Diamante snarls, hands shaking as they ball into fists. “You’ve ruined him forever.”

“You’ve done many things to piss us off,” Gladius concludes with a frown. “Don’t act like you have no idea what’s going on.”

“So because of a stupid reason like that, you hurt my boyfriend,” Law says in a trembling voice. “Because of that, you laid your hands on him and _hurt him.”_

“Well of course,” Diamante grins wide. “There’s such a serious reason, after all.”

The Family laughs at him then, giggles and chuckles and guffaws alike. They ridicule and point at him, eyes crinkling up at the corners at his despair. Law feels his blood boil, anger within him bursting at the seams. The gun in his hand shakes from fury, and he can see red along the edges of his vision. It’s as though they forgot he has a hostage.

How dare they.

How _dare_ they.

Then…

His finger tightens on the trigger.

...It was only right he take down one of their own as well.

“...Law?” Dellinger manages between giggles.

He steadies his grip as the woman in his arms thrashes about more, desperate kicks to his legs, hands clawing at him with a newfound energy. “Please don’t, Law,” Viola begs, “please forgive me, I didn’t want to-”

Law shuts up her with a bullet to her head, right into her ear. She falls limp within his grip, blood flowing from the injury, eyes rolling back in her head. Luffy watches with horrified eyes, jaw dropped in complete shock. Law lets her fall to the ground, kicking her body for good measure.

“There,” Law grunts, bending down to wipe the reddened barrel off with her shirt. “Now we’re even.”

There’s no sound from anyone in the room for a long, long time. Law rolls lazy eyes up to the Family members, who all stare in a mixture of terror and anger. “What, did you expect otherwise?”

“No,” Diamante drawls with a lick of his lips. “It just means that our Law is slowly coming back to us.”

Law grunts and stands, pocketing his gun and redrawing his sword. “You asked for me? Then you’re gonna get me.”

Diamante draws his own sword, aiming it at the man. “I couldn’t ask for more.”

\---

_7:20 PM_

Luffy can’t believe Law killed a person right before his eyes. 

It leaves a sick feeling in his stomach, makes him want to throw up and wash his eyes of the murder. But he can’t do either, he’s stuck in a chair, bleeding and in pain, while his lover fights to the death before him. He didn’t want to believe the story Koby told him about Law and his past, didn’t want to listen to Zoro’s inability to trust him, didn’t believe the rumors. Because Law was a good person.

But here he was, proving himself to be a murderer. 

Luffy feels sick.

After a quick exchange of words, the men all attacked at once from all sides, surrounding Law in a death circle of sorts. How Law managed to parry and dance around all of them Luffy has no idea, but he has to look away as Law manages to strike and stab with one hand, and aim and shoot his gun with the other.

Despite how good he _seemed_ to be doing, the Family seemed to know his tricks. It was as though they saw right through his attacks, meeting every thrust with one of their own, dodging his bullets and returning their own fire. His heart went out to Law; he wanted nothing more but for him to be safe and sound, but alas, he was fighting a battle with his former Family that, despite all odds, he might lose. 

Lose. As in he would _die._

Luffy can’t have that.

There’s pain in his chest from watching him fight, watching him struggle, and Luffy can’t take it. It’s too much for him, but what could he do? He was useless here, bound to the chair, hurt beyond belief. He couldn’t do anything to help Law, no matter how much he wanted to. All he could do is scream at him to not give up, to keep going, to kick their asses. 

He was useless.

Luffy let this new truth sink in along with his dread. He continues watching his love fight, nails curving bloody crescents into the meat of his palms, eyes blurring with tears.

“Law…” he whispers. “Please be okay.”

\---

_7:25 PM_

_Another Part of the Don Quixote Mansion_

“The fighting is showing no signs of slowing down, huh?”

Baby 5 scowls at Buffalo as she stomps away from the Main Hall. “That’s none of my business.”

Buffalo hums and walks behind her. “You know, if you hate it so much, why not try to stop it?”

Baby 5 stops and whirls on him. “Are you crazy? Why would I go in there? Do you _want_ to get killed?”   
  
“Of course I don’t,” Buffalo says with an obvious annoyance.

Baby 5 shakes her head. “I’m not about to become the target of Law’s bloodlust any earlier than I have to be, Buffalo.” She lowers her eyes. “Although…I do want to help him. I just...this is just too much. I can’t stand our family sometimes, you know? They’re so heartless and cruel.”

“But you were the same way when you met him in the warehouse,” Buffalo points out.

Baby 5 frowns deeply at him. “Shut up! I can’t act how I want to around here or I’ll get in trouble, you know this!” 

Buffalo snickers. “You really act colder towards the people you care about the most, huh?”

_“Shut up!”_

She continues stomping down the hallway, Buffalo right on her heels. As they get further and further away from all the action, Baby 5 calms down a bit, looking thoughtful. 

“I wonder if the Revolutionaries got my message...”

“Revolutionaries?” Buffalo questions.

“Yeah,” Baby 5 sighs, “the people I was talking about to Law earlier.”

Buffalo looks shocked. “They exist?”

“Duh, idiot. Why are you so behind on the times?” Baby 5 chuckles. 

Buffalo tsks and crosses his arms. “Ok, fine, they exist. So what about them? Have you been in contact or something?”

“What? No,” she hastily denies. “I just hope they picked up my little hint, wearing my coat with the Doflamingo logo while taking Luffy on his walk earlier.”

Baby 5 lowers her gaze. “I don’t know any of them personally, but I know they’re everywhere...I felt eyes on me while walking him.”

“I see,” Buffalo murmurs.

Baby 5 nods. “They’re the type to bring help when help is needed. If they recognized the logo and saw that I was with someone who wasn’t in the Family, I’m sure they’d connect the dots. I hope.”

“Let’s hope,” Buffalo agrees as he turns the corner, following the woman. “Also...where are we going?”

“We’re going to get Luffy out of there,” she responds with a grit in her voice. “If Luffy really is Law’s weak spot, then he won’t be able to fight too seriously with him in the way. Let’s at least do that for him.”

“But how are we going to do that?” Buffalo asks.

Baby 5 tosses him a grin. “I have no idea. But we’re going to do it anyway.”

_“Baby 5!”_

\---

_7:30 PM_

_In the Helicopter, En Route to Dressrosa_

“Are we there yet?”

“Only halfway,” Koala sighs, bonking Sabo on the head. “Hold your horses, Sabo. You’ll need that energy for when we arrive.”

Sanji looks up tiredly. “Can you blame him, though? After learning what happened to Luffy, I’d be anxious to get there too.”

“Exactly!” Sabo says almost pleadingly to Koala. “My brother senses have been tingling nonstop! They’re never wrong!”

“While I’ll admit fault in this situation,” Koala relents, rubbing her temples, “I hope you’re wrong and Luffy is actually alright.”

“He’s _not,”_ Sabo mutters, “I can tell.”

After telling Sabo about the current affairs with Luffy, his anger towards Barty has all but dissipated. Worry has taken over his emotions now, lined by a thick veil of anger. And of course he was angry-- Luffy was in hot shit at the moment, and who _knows_ what he was up to now. 

With a sigh Sabo turns to him. “Barty.”

“Yeah?”

“You mentioned that Luffy was kidnapped,” Sabo starts, “but you never said why. The Family has no reason to target him.”

“Maybe because he was the one who fought alongside Law to defeat Doflamingo?” Zoro offers.

Sabo shakes his head. “They couldn’t have known that...right?”

“That Family of Law’s, they probably _do_ know,” Kidd grumbles. “That might be the reason.”

“Everything ties back to my brother’s boyfriend, huh...” Sabo sighs.

Zoro arches a brow. “Wait, you knew he used to be with them?”

“Yeah,” Sabo nods, “for a while, too.”

Barty thinks back to the time right before they left to go to raid Kaido and Doflamingo’s hideout.

_“Don’t worry,” Sabo says softly. “I only looked you up to make sure you were a good guy. For Luffy’s sake.”_

_“I don’t mind your background, Law. Shachi. Penguin. Bepo.” He sighs. “You guys were just kids after all, being coerced into that stuff. However...” He fixes Law with a serious stare._

_“I just hope that it doesn’t come back to bite you in the ass one day.”_

Guess he has known for a while.

“Ah,” Zoro says, as though remembering as well, “I guess that’s true.”

“At the time, I thought it would be harmless,” Sabo groans, running a hand through his hair, “but obviously I was wrong.”

“Well whatever the reason,” Koala says firmly, “we’re getting him back. No need to talk about the details.”

“Right,” Barty agrees, “let’s just hurry.”

  
“Only twenty-five more minutes until we get there guys,” Koala says, giving the men in the back a thumbs-up. “Just buckle up and hold on! We’ll be there soon.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading! until the next!
> 
> P.S. the best part of this chapter to write was the reunion scene. man, i just want them to be happy :((  
> P.P.S. ngl these chapters are getting harder and harder to write as i reach the end. >.< how the heck was i once able to churn out 5k a day once?


	55. Fine By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamante bares his canines and points his sword at Law. “You know what? You’re right. I’ll let my anger do the talking.”
> 
> Law smirks, blade glinting in the glow of the flames. “Fine by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: five! more! Chapters! warning for blood. everywhere.

\---

**55\. Fine By Me**

\---

_Don Quixote Mansion_

_7:30 PM_

Blood was everywhere. 

It surrounds Law on all sides, dirties the floor, smears on the walls. It coats his clothing and gathers in all the crevices of his body. He felt disgusting, but a far more powerful emotion prevailed in him.

Anger.

Dellinger groans on the floor beside him, clutching his side with shaking, bloody hands. Law slides cold eyes over to his quivering form, gun in his left hand aimed at the blonde. His large eyes roll up to Law, tears gathering in the corners.

“Law,” he cries, broken and coarse. “Please don’t-”

The trigger is pulled before he can finish his sentence. The bullet dives right between his eyes, loud in the silence of the room. Red trickles out of the hole in his head, his jaw dropped open in a soundless scream. Law surveys the rest of the room, stepping over the fresh corpse. Señor Pink was passed out on the floor a little ways away from him, choking on his own bib. Viola’s body was rolled haphazardly off to the side, limbs a twisted mess. Gladius was missing an arm and dead near the doorway, head rolled off at an unnatural angle.

Law breathes through his mouth harshly, aiming his sword to the remaining Family members. “Now it’s only you two left.”

Pica smiles evilly. “Law. Surgeon of Death. You’ve come back to us.”

“Bullshit,” Law grits, holding his sword tighter. 

“I’d beg to differ,” Diamante drawls, pointing his own bloodied sword towards Law. “The way you took out our own was rather immaculate.”

“You’re not even concerned that they’re dead?” Law marvels. But of course they wouldn’t be. This was the Family he’s talking about. They wouldn’t care if one of their comrades fell in battle. That’ s just how they’ve always been.

“Of course not. They weren’t strong enough to stand up to you or stand firm in their beliefs. They deserved what happened to them,” Diamante answers without missing a beat.

Luffy struggles against his restraints as they converse, eyes watery and overflowing, watching Law with a combination of longing and terror. “Law...” he whispers.

Law spares him an apologetic glance. Poor Luffy; he’s had to witness first hand his murders, his violence, his dark and twisted personality he’s tried so hard to keep under wraps. To not return to. His gaze returns to Diamante who, as if reading his thoughts, smiles wickedly.

He would make it up to Luffy completely. But first, they had to get out of here.

“You worried about your boyfriend, Law?” Diamante taunts, slowly walking over to the Heart chair, slinging an arm over the back of it. “Poor thing, he’s a first hand witness to your madness.”

Law levels him with a dangerous glare. “Leave Luffy out of this.”

“Scary, scary,” Pica chuckles as Diamante backs off, hands up innocently. “You’re quite protective of him, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” Law grunts, “after what you sick fucks did to him, how could I not be?”

Diamante laughs, and Law narrows his eyes at him. “You’re so funny, Law. You? Caring? _Protective?_ It’s not in your blood and you know it.”

“I’m not here to listen to your drabble of what you think of me,” Law snaps. He straightens his sword and rushes the two. “I’m here to get rid of you fucks once and for all!”

“Oh Law,” Pica grins as he clashes with Diamante, swords blazing. “You’re so naive.”

_“Behind you!”_ Luffy screams.

Law glances behind him just in time to see Pica’s flail swinging towards him. He ducks, and it connects with Diamate’s arm with a harsh thud, earning a strangled curse from the taller man. Law grins and whips around, drawing his sword across Pica’s abdomen before rolling out from under him, just missing the second swing aimed at his head. 

“You-!” Diamante struggles, spitting out blood and holding his battered arm. “Fucking idiot!”

Pica throws him a glare, holding his own injury. “My bad, okay? You’re fine, anyway.”

  
“Doesn't mean it didn’t hurt, asshole.”

Law kneels by Luffy’s chair, blood spilling from a wound on his head from where the flail had nicked him. He reaches up to the wound and tsks at the shallow stream of blood, standing and rolling his shoulders. 

“Law,” Luffy whimpers, big tears rolling down his face. “Will you be okay?”

Law spares Luffy a glance. He looked like he was really struggling, coming to grips with the situation unfolding around him. Law softens. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, Luffy.”

Luffy sniffles and bites his lip, brows drawn together. Law can’t say anything bad to that face, not when Luffy’s been through hell.

“I’ll be fine,” Law assures, bending forward and ruffling his hair, ignoring the feel of blood crusted fingers going through his locks. “Stay strong for me, okay? We’ll get out of this soon, I promise.”

A spark returns to Luffy’s eyes. “Law-”

“Having a touching reunion with your boyfriend without me?”

Law whirls around just in time to defend against a heavy fist punching his ribs, sending him flying over to the other side of the room. Luffy screams after him but he can’t hear much over the roar of the wind. He crashes into the wall with a groan, hitting his elbow hard as he lands. 

  
“Fuck,” he grumbles, rubbing the tender bone. “That hurt like a bitch.”

He isn’t given much time to dwell on the pain, however, because soon Diamante is upon him, sword raised high. Law scrambles to his feet and pulls his gun, firing a few shots as he skirts away. Diamante dances around the bullets, coming after him with a manic grin on his face. Law tsks and pockets the weapon, only to find himself tumbling towards the floor.

Pica had tripped him from behind.

He lands with a grunt, sword clattering some feet to his left. He rolls over and grabs it just as a fist punches the air where he used to reside. Heart pattering against his chest, he puts some distance between the two men, sword drawn and pointed at the ready.

“What’s wrong, Law?” Pica asks, “leaving already?”

“If you leave, we’re killing the boy,” Diamante snarls, grinning.

Law’s gaze flickers over to Luffy, whose express has turned into one of pale horror. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Really?” Diamante smirks, licking the blood off his sword. “Because last I checked, you were avoiding us.”

Law continues going backwards as the two men go forward, step by tantalizing step. “I’m being strategic.”

Pica makes a disbelieving sound. “I believe that’s a fancy word for cowardice, but suit yourself.”

Law swallows and licks his lips. Fuck, if only Luffy wasn’t here. He couldn’t take down those two in the way he wanted while the man was still here; it’d change how Luffy looked at him forever. Not that his image wasn’t already tainted...the boy has seen far too much of his demonic side, the side of him that wanted to wreak havoc and send people to their deaths. But for those two, the ones who actually _hurt_ Luffy, Law has a special place in hell reserved for them.

Law wanted to absolutely _mutilate_ them. 

He pauses that train of thought, blood running cold.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he spits, nothing but steel in his words.

Pica presses a knife to Luffy’s neck, holding his head in place. He looks up at Law with a sick smile. “Oh, me?”

Law feels his hackles rise, feels his blood boiling. He makes a beeline for Pica, aura murderous. _“Get the fuck away from him.”_

“Ah ah ah,” Diamante tuts, motioning for Law to still, “you stay right there, or the boy gets it.”

Law stops despite every cell in his body screaming at him to go. He was going to fucking kill them, tear them limb from limb. First they brand his boyfriend, and now they use him as a hostage?

They were going to die in the worst way possible, Law would ensure it.

“That’s it,” Pica coos, blade flush enough against Luffy’s throat to make blood trickle down his neck. “You listen to our orders or Luffy here gets carved up nice and sweet like a pumpkin.”

“Pica.” There’s a dark undertone to his voice, a threat in the way he says the name, and Law can see Luffy shivering from it. His gaze flickers down to Luffy’s, and Law swallows thickly, wishing he hadn’t. Guilt flashes in Luffy’s eyes, guilt and sorrow and fear. It makes something in Law’s stomach tighten. Law wants to do nothing but shower him in kisses, tell him that it was okay. That it’s not his fault.

Luffy was the most innocent man in the damn room.

Law’s anger was palpable, almost making the room hot with it. He was already pretty fucking pissed, but Luffy had been the lid to that pot, keeping him in check. Now that he was actively in the road of danger, Law was about to blow his fucking top.

Pica ignores him and instead nods to Diamante. The man kneels before Luffy, undoing his restraints. “Listen, boy,” Diamante says as he works, “I’m going to uncuff you now. You know what’ll happen if you try to run, right?”

Luffy nods as best he can through his tears, and Diamante grins. “Perfect.”

Pica stands with Luffy to his front, knife still against his throat, and moves over to the wall by the window. Law follows them with his eyes, absolutely seething. How dare they touch him, hurt him, _threaten_ him. It’s enough to drive him absolutely mad.

Diamante lets out a wild laugh. “Now I can torture you all I want Law, and you can’t do shit to me. Because the moment you lay a finger on me…”

He nods to Pica, and the man lets out a little, “Oops” as the knife slides against Luffy’s face, right under his left eye. Law’s eyes widen viciously as Luffy cries out in pain, bringing a hand up his cheek to try and stop the bleeding. 

Law curses long and hard, glaring at Pica and Diamante. “You _fuckers.”_ If looks could kill, these two would already be in the ground. Not even a cat’s nine lives would be able to save them.

He was _fuming._

Diamante chuckles and cracks his knuckles. “I’ll have my fun ruining you like you ruined Doffy, Law. Today, you’ll learn your fucking place before you leave this earth once and for all.”

\---

Law? Dying? That’s the worst joke Luffy’s ever heard.

His neck and cheek ache from being slit into, and he was starting to grow woozy on his feet. And not just because of the blood loss.

Law was about to get killed, and it was all going to be his fault. He cursed himself to hell and back for being in the way of Law’s victory, of being a damn hindrance. He can’t help the constant stream of tears down his face; the situation was helpless. If he moved from here, he would die. If he didn’t, _Law_ would die. There was no way out of this situation, and it made him numb with stark realization. 

_There was no way out._

He was so lost in his helplessness that he didn’t even register the whispers until something hit his leg. He looks down and there, on the ground, is a small rock. Where had it come from?

“Eyes up,” Pica orders, and Luffy snaps his head back up. “You need to be a witness to Law’s death. It’ll serve as a reminder to never mess with the Family again.”

Luffy nods against his will, wishing he had enough strength to wrench out of Pica’s grip. His mind, though boggled with fear and terror, also held a morbid curiosity. Where had that rock come from? 

_“Luffy.”_

His eyes widen, and he looks around without moving his head. Someone had said his name. Someone with a higher timbre of voice...a woman? The only women in the room were all dead. From behind him possibly? But he couldn’t dare turn, lest Pica get even more angry at him. So he refrains from turning about face and instead focuses on the tragedy unfolding before him. Law was taking beating after beating, coughing up blood, buckling under the force of Diamante’s fists.

“I want you to feel this even in your grave!” Diamante roars as he pummels Law. “I could take a gun and end it all at once, but that’s too good for the sins you carry!”

_“Luffy!”_

This time, the name was much closer. Luffy strains with his eyes to follow the voice, and to his shock, finds a shadow lurking in the nearby window, facing the inner hallways. He almost gasps aloud.

It was Baby 5 and Buffalo.

She looks around, making sure that no one else was alerted to her presence, and then smiles at him softly. _“I’ll wait for an opening, and then I’ll get you out of there!”_

\---

_7:40 PM_

Luffy can’t take watching anymore.

His throat was raw from the screams of protest and his body was aching from all the struggling he was doing, but Pica held him tight, amused. Luffy watches helplessly as Law struggles to stand, bloodied and broken. Then suddenly, Law smirks.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Diamante roars as he punches Law’s jaw, sending him tumbling back to the ground. “Hey? Law! _What’s so funny?”_

The man was completely silent as he took the torture, teeth grit, jaw set in stone, but still _smirking._ The fight never left him, Luffy can tell by the way his muscles tensed under his clothes, the way the murderous glint in his eyes hasn’t faded. Diamante continued to verbally and physically abuse him, tongue lashings almost as hard as his kicks. Luffy’s heart can’t take it. He’s always thought of himself as strong and confident, but can only hold out for so long before he gives.

Law gets kicked over close to where Luffy is, and the two make eye contact. Luffy can barely see him through the tears in his eyes, watery lenses blurring the love of his life. All he sees is red, red, and more red. The blood was too much for one human to be bleeding, and it makes Luffy want to hurl.

But Law looks at him with love, and suddenly, the weight in his heart lifts a little bit.

If Law hasn’t given up, then neither would Luffy.

Law gets up on unsteady legs, spitting out blood and coughing afterwards. Luffy winced a little. He looked an absolute mess. He was in no condition to continue fighting. But he does.

And instead of going after Diamante, Law suddenly charges for Pica.

“What-?” the man steps back in surprise. He tightens his grip on the knife and raises it, poised to stab Luffy in his neck. Law knocks into his center with his shoulder, sending the man tumbling to the ground. Pica falls backwards with a mighty yell. Without his support Luffy’s knees buckle, and he falls heavily to the ground. Law gathers him into his bruised arms before his knees can connect with the floor though, and hugs him tightly in the midst of the chaos.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing, Pica?!” Diamante yells, face contorted into rage.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Law chants against his forehead as Luffy holds onto him, crying into his chest. “Don’t cry, I’ve got you.”

Luffy sobs against his front, clinging onto his bloody chest like he would drown if he didn’t. “But Law! You’re so bloody, and-”

“I’m fine,” Law grits. “Now, let’s get you to-”

Law chokes on his words at the same time Luffy lets out a blood-curdling scream. 

Pica had risen from behind him and dove the knife he was holding deep into Law’s shoulder blade. 

Law’s mouth unhinges only to let out a disgusting amount of blood, and it splashes all over Luffy’s face, his shirt, his pants. Luffy stares in horror as Pica drives the knife deeper into the flesh, and Law makes a strangled sound above him.

“Stop it!” Luffy shrieks, holding Law close to him and kicking back at Pica. The man only backs up a little, not loosening his grip on the weapon. Law lets out a roar and grabs his gun from his pocket, turning to shoot at Pica, who finally darts out the way, diving in fear of his life.

Law pockets the gun and reaches behind, wrenching the knife out of his shoulder with a pained sound. “Fucking Pica,” he grumbles, choking on his own blood, gargling it. Luffy doesn’t even have the time to ask him if he was okay, because then Diamante was gaining on them, only a few mere yards away, and Luffy can’t stop screaming. Everything was going wrong, Law was stabbed for god’s sake, and it was all his fault, god, everything would be okay if only he wasn't--

_“Do it now!”_ Law yells into the shadows.

Suddenly, there’s an explosion of light and heat, and time moves in slow fucking motion.

Luffy feels himself getting thrown, airborne in the explosion for a few glorious seconds. He hits his head on a wall but is otherwise okay, caught by strong, burly arms.

“God, be careful, Buffalo!”

“Sorry! Law threw him in a hurry, so I couldn’t help it.”

“Luffy? Luffy! God, he’s covered in blood.”

  
“Doesn’t look like it’s his though.”

_“Luffy!”_

Luffy cracks open his eyes to see a moving ceiling. He blinks a few times groggily. “What..?”

“Good, you’re not dead.” A woman comes into his vision, smiling. “We’re getting you somewhere safe.”

“Baby...5?” Luffy murmurs, feeling faint. “Where..?”

“You’re still in the mansion,” she explains, turning down a hallway. “You’re just out of that god awful room.”

Luffy frowns. “What about Law?”

“Law...” Baby 5’s jaw works as she snaps her teeth together. “He’s still there.”

“We have to go back.”

“No we aren’t,” Buffalo answers this time, hands tightening around his back and under his knees. “Law has to deal with that demon on his own.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Baby 5 says resolutely. “Our first priority was you. Law…Law can take care of himself.”

“Can he?” Luffy whispers.

Baby 5 and Buffalo exchange glances. “Let’s hope...”

Luffy sniffles but soon relaxes in the arms of Buffalo, unable to fight the wave of exhaustion washing over him. Although he was still worried about Law, the pain from his chest, neck, head, and cheek made themselves present and powerful. He prayed for Law’s swift victory and safety, then fell into a light sleep.

\---

Law’s coughing from the smoke and debris from the explosion. He’s a good distance away from the fires, since the force of the blast sent him flying, but it was only a matter of time before the flames spread through the entire room. 

Since he knew there was going to be a bomb, he was able to at least jump away from the impending heat blast, but he couldn’t escape some burns, which he gingerly felt along his side, wincing. 

He stood and took off the sad remains of his singed shirt, sweating shirtless in the heat of the room. He sighs, looking at the broken wall that leads to the hallway down which Baby 5 and Buffalo disappeared with Luffy. He _knew_ that Baby 5 would come back. He caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eyesight as he was getting slapped around, hiding in the shadows of the window near Pica. He didn’t dare look back at her, but when she held a small grenade up to him with determination in her eyes as she jutted a chin to Luffy, he couldn’t help but let a small smirk come to his face.

The tables were gonna turn in his favor.

Of course, the smirk was punched off his face when Diamante noticed it, but the prospect of him getting the chance to soon pummel the guy to the ground just felt too good. He shakes his head and comes back to the present. He could trust Baby 5. Even if she gave him a hard time, she was always steadfast in her support. Thank God.

Law looks around for Diamante, dragging his sorry, hurt body around to search in the flames, but instead, he finds Pica.

He looks down at the fool, who got burnt the most. He was struggling to put out the flames on his body, rolling around on the ground wildly; he looked so childish that in any other circumstance Law might’ve laughed. Instead he smirks at the pain the man must be going through.

“How fitting,” Law comments despite his own pain, “you getting burned.”

“Fuck you, Law,” Pica huffs, twisting and writhing on the ground. _“Fuck_ you.”

Law pulls out his gun, aiming it straight at Pica’s head. “Any last words, asshole?”

He’s about to pull the trigger regardless when a foot catches his wrist, knocking the gun out of his hands. Law backflips out of the way just as a sword soon follows. He lands with a grunt, pain shooting up his tired legs. 

Law manages a smirk at his assailant. “You’re still alive, Diamante?”

“I could ask you the same damn question,” Diamante growls. Law looks up and down his body. He looks like a wreck-- his body was covered in burns and bruises. He’s much worse off than Law imagined. 

Diamante curses under his breath before glowering at Law. “Was the explosion your doing?”

“And why the fuck would I answer that?” Law challenges, eyes narrowing.

Diamante bares his canines and points his sword at Law. “You know what? You’re right. I’ll let my anger do the talking.”

Law smirks, blade glinting in the glow of the flames. “Fine by me.”

\---

_7:50 PM_

Law’s exhausted. 

They’ve been fighting for ten minutes now, each man both dodging and landing attacks with an expert level of skill. The Family were the ones who trained Law, after all-- it was a given that they knew all his tricks, knew how he moved. Diamante was a worthy opponent to go up against, Law knew, so he wouldn't be easy to bring down, especially in his battered state. But he had to. He just had to.

There was no other way for him and Luffy to survive if he didn’t.

Law suddenly trips on a heavy limb and goes tumbling to the floor. He crashes ungracefully, sword falling away from his hands, shoulder screaming in agony. He rights himself with a grunt, looking around for what he tripped over, only to be greeted by Diamante’s sword held high above him, ready to be brought down. Law tries to scramble out of the way of the plight, but a hand holds his wrist, bringing him back. Law’s eyes widen as he sees exactly what keeps him from moving.

It’s Pica.

He tripped over _Pica._

He nearly forgot the man was alive after his one on one with Diamante. 

He struggles out of the weak grip but it’s not fast enough; the sword embeds itself in Law’s arm, and he screams up to the heavens from the pain. Tears prick at his eyes as he seethes, rolling away from the two men, applying pressure on the thick line of blood on his right bicep.

“Shit,” he curses, gritting his teeth against the searing pain shooting up his arm. “I won’t be able to last much longer like this.”

A kick comes out of seemingly nowhere, catching him in his stomach, and Law goes flying into Señor Pink with a heavy thud, throwing up blood as he goes. His head rolls to the side, tired, lids heavy. As angry as he was, his fuel was starting to run out. The attacks on him were finally getting to his head, making his limbs feel like lead. He wanted nothing more than to crash in a big bed and go to sleep for ages.

His thoughts are interrupted by a shallow laugh off to the side. “Thought that explosion was funny, huh Law?”

Law cracks open an eye to Pica, flames behind him casting his body in a looming shadow. He slowly walks over to him, eyes wide and wild with the need to kill. “I’m gonna finish you off myself for that little move.”

“Pica, wait,” Diamante says, holding out a hand, but Pica ignores him. 

Law pretends like he’s out, unmoving. When Pica raises a fist to attack him once he’s close enough, Law whirls out of the way and crouches on his feet, jumping up and punching the man in the jaw. Pica stumbles backwards, shocked, holding a startled hand to his face. _“Trafalgar Law!”_

Pica lands a punch in Law’s side. Law lands one on his chest. Pica clips Law’s shoulder. Law strikes Pica’s clavicle. They exchange bloodied fists for a long moment, sweat and grime and spit littering the air, and Law can barely see through the gunk and blood in his eyes. He’s only driven by the need to hurt, to attack, to inflict pain. And Pica was right there, willing to accept it. Who was Law to not follow through, despite his own injuries?

At a particularly hard punch to the jaw, Law’s sure his entire brain rattles from the force of it. He spits out blood and yells out a battle cry, slinging his arm back and punching Pica square in the nose. The larger man teeters on his feet for a bit, swaying dangerously. Law takes the opportunity to dart behind him, jump up, take his neck between both hands, and _squeeze._ Pica’s hands immediately fly up to the fingers around his neck, clawing desperately.

Diamante was watching with the confidence that Pica would win, but upon this turn of events, tsks and grabs his gun. He aims it at Law, but Law quickly shields himself with the rotund body of Pica, whose face was starting to turn a sickly shade of red. 

“Shoot, I dare you,” Law screams over the roar of the flames and the disgusting sounds of a human choking to death. “Do it!”

Diamante pauses. Law grins, knowing he would, but goads the man on anyway. “What? You weren’t this hung up when your other comrades died; what’s so wrong with Pica dying, huh? _Huh?”_

Diamante mutters some curses and starts shooting. The bullets fly past Law’s head, missing Pica as well, and Law’s grin grows ever wider. Diamante never missed. That means his hands were shaking. “What happened to that stellar aim of yours?” he calls out in a taunt, fingers digging deliciously into the thin flesh of Pica’s neck. “Don’t wanna hit him?”

Pica taps rapidly on his arm. “Law- _ack-_ I-”

“And _you,”_ Law squeezes to get his point across, “you shut the fuck up.”

Law relishes in the fact that he’s able to inflict pain on the man. Finally, sweet revenge after what he did to Luffy. It was only a matter of time until he got to Diamante as well, but this? Oh, the relief that flowed through him once his neck was in his grip. The joy he felt slowly prying life away from his sinful hands.

A stray bullet hits Pica and he yelps, using up the last of his precious air. Diamante curses and discards the gun, seemingly out of bullets. He begins charging towards Law, but it’s far too late. A large crack resounds through the chamber, and Pica slumps to the floor, neck broken.

Law exhales, drawing his shoulders back and rolling them before cracking his own neck. His body behavior suggests he’s bored but his face couldn’t be more alive. Diamante looks horrified for all of one second before a devilish grin spreads across his features.

“You know,” Law huffs, massaging his aching wrist, “you’re really fucking creepy, smiling like that all the time.”

“I can’t help it,” Diamante grins, gums and all. “You’re back. The Law of years past is finally back.”

He levels his sword with Law and charges, grin turning almost proud. “We’ve missed you.”

\---

Luffy hasn’t stopped crying since he woke up. Much to a certain man’s annoyance.

“Can you shut the hell up?” Buffalo groans, covering his ears. “You’re safe now, so at least let my ears be.”

_“Law,”_ Luffy moans, wiping at his tears and crunching up his face. “We’ve got to save him, he’s so hurt-”

Baby 5 shakes her head. “As much as I want to, I can’t. He’s on his own for now...he knew this would happen. Us going up there and stopping them from their fight will only delay the inevitable, and Law wants to end it for good. After this, he’s finally free from the shackles of the family.”

Luffy listens silently from his cot in the white room. They had taken him far from the chaos and into something akin to a hospital ward. He was the only patient there, obviously, with Baby 5 and Buffalo standing off to the side by his bed. 

He didn't know Law was carrying such a burden. He never mentioned it, and never talked about it. Maybe it was because he didn't want Luffy to worry, maybe because it brought back awful memories, or maybe because he knew that something like this was bound to happen. Possibly a mixture of the three. Luffy curls into himself and cries into his knees. He hasn’t felt this hopeless since Ace passed.

Baby 5 and Buffalo look at each other and sigh. “We should wait for the results of his fight before we do anything,” the latter says.

“Yes,” Baby 5 agrees, “if Law wins, we can all go to the nearest hospital to care for our injuries. But if Law loses-”

“Law’s not going to lose,” Luffy cuts in sharply, rising from his knees. He flinches and looks down. “He’s _not.”_

“It’s a possibility,” Baby 5 says softly. She bites her lip, looking worried. “I don't want anything to happen to Law but I know my brother. Diamante is a cold hearted person who doesn't care for anything except his desired outcome. Look what he set up just to make Law come here and revert back to his old self!”

Luffy remains quiet. She had a point.

Buffalo puts a tender hand on Luffy’s shoulder. “Listen Luffy, we know what you want, but sometimes reality is a bitch.”

Luffy can’t help the well of tears in his eyes, the crushing sadness in his veins. He didn’t want to think about a world where Law would lose-- where he would die. It would break him. He wouldn't be able to continue on sane. He goes back to sobbing on his knees, utterly helpless, utterly defeated.

He can hear Baby 5 sniffling herself. “If Diamante wins, we’re hiding you in here. Don’t you dare give away your location, either. We’ll sneak you out to safety before trying to...before trying to find Law’s body.”

Luffy makes a little noise at that, but nods numbly regardless. 

Baby 5 looks at him. “But keep in mind, that’s the _worst_ possible situation. Cheer up a little. Things are shitty now, but nothing has been decided yet. If anything, the fact that Law has taken down so many of our siblings by himself is a good sign. But the last hurdle is a big one. Let’s hope he can jump it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Luffy responds in a small voice.

At that exact moment, the door to the room swings open. Baby 5 and Buffalo turn to it with wide eyes, weapons drawn and at the ready as a man walks in. He stops upon noticing the weapons trained on him, and his mouth drops open. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Baby 5 growls, gun in her hands sure and steady.

“How the hell did you get in here?” Buffalo seconds, just as furious.

“Woah, woah, woah,” the blonde man says, waving his hands frantically. “Calm down you guys. I’m not an enemy. Trust me.”

“Weird.” Luffy blinks. “He kinda looks like...a cabbage.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: one of my longest chapters in a bit. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> P.S. i wonder who showed up at the end there...


	56. The Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s clear who has the advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: four more ahhhh! And two chapters in a week?? wild. another warning for blood this chapter...theres a lot of it.

\---

**56\. The Advantage**

\---

_8:00 PM_

_The Don Quixote Mansion_

It’s clear who has the advantage.

Law grins against the blood and pain as he knocks Diamante to the floor, stabbing him hard in his stomach. The man screams and retaliates with a gunshot that whizzes by the air between Law’s shoulder and ear. Law grins and twists the blade in his gut, relishing the squelch of blood. 

“You bastard,” Diamante growls, holding onto the blade and tugging it out of him. Law allows the action, backing away and swiping the sword towards the ground to get rid of the blood. He then raises the blade with a devilish look and slices open his calves, sending a spray of blood all over his chest. Diamante screams and grabs his injured legs, blood spilling over his fingers.

But the man manages to stand regardless, gritting his teeth against the pain. He lands a punch in Law’s chest, sending him spiraling backwards. Law spits out blood, coughing afterwards because of the smoke in the air. Though he had the advantage, Law wasn’t in the best shape ever— his limbs feel heavy and he feels lightheaded from all the blood he lost. Not to mention the stab wound in his shoulder. The only thing keeping him going now was pure adrenaline. In all honesty, he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. 

But if he was going down, he would take the oaf with him. 

Law roars and raises his blade, slashing down across Diamanté’s chest. The man falls to the floor with a large crash, screaming out in pain. He starts crawling away from him, making desperate little movements to put distance between himself and his pursuer. Law watches with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, following him slowly to soak up the feeling. 

“G-Get away from me,” Diamante pants, wiping blood from his mouth. Law ignores him and gets close enough to kick him in the stomach, sending him tumbling over himself and crashing into a nearby wall of flames. Upon catching fire the man shrieks, and the sound is music to Law’s ears.

_Not enough._

He kicks the man back into the fire as he tries to get away.

_Not enough._

He slices up his arms so he can’t drag himself anymore. He lays with his body half in the flames, and the smell of burning flesh fills his nostrils.

_Not enough._

Law’s smile takes up his whole face, and then he’s laughing, almost giggling at the fact that Diamante was dying. He sheaths his sword and takes to physical blows, punching and kicking the broken man, unleashing his rage and anger for Luffy upon his body.

“You will pay,” Law growls, pummeling him much like he did to Law earlier. “You _will_ pay.”

As Diamante falls limp under his attacks, he laughs hysterically. “You did all this to me not too long ago, huh? Funny how things turn around. It’s nice seeing you all bloodied up and shit. It fits you.”

The man below him is a mess of red, but Law’s fists don’t stop. Even when he hears bones crack they don’t stop. Even when the man opens his chapped lips to beg for mercy, Law doesn’t stop. Fuck, he might even get off to the tears on his face, they were so deserved, so _right._

This is what he gets.

But then he hears a voice.

His fist pauses in its downward advance, eyes narrowing as his gaze veers towards the hallway. “Who’s there?”

“Law? Is that you?”

The tension seems to leave his body all at once. Law turns completely to the area, surprise on his features, shocking him out of his murderous rampage.

_“Sabo?”_

\---

_A Few Minutes Prior_

“Yo, is that a fucking fire?” Kidd wonders aloud.

Barty looks out the window and makes a low whistle. “Shit, you’re right.”

The party of the Revolutionaries have finally arrived at the Don Quixote mansion, helicopter landing right next to the one already stationed on the roof. Zoro and Sanji are the first ones off, followed by Sabo and Koala, then by Kidd and Barty.

Sabo frowns at the fire, then peers into the broken doorway leading down into the building. “Guys, come look at this.”

“Holy-” Zoro gasps, bringing a hand to his mouth. “What the hell happened here?”

Bodies.

Slumped bodies filled the stairway, the stench of blood almost overpowering. It looks like they’ve been shot. Sanji gags, holding onto Zoro’s shoulder for stability.

“That’s awful...” Koala mutters. She bends down and inspects one of them, brows drawn together in worry. She’s not there for long before straightening. “They’re dead.”

Kidd makes a strangled sound in his throat. “Who could’ve done this?”

“I have no idea.” Sabo steps over them carefully. “But I have a bad feeling about this. Let’s go.”

“It couldn’t be Law...right?” Sanji says under his breath. “There’s no way Law would do all of this.”

“I’ve no idea,” Zoro answers truthfully, “we’re gonna have to find out.”

The group slowly maneuvers through the crowded stairwell, exiting through the first door they see. Beyond the door was smoke; something major had to be happening on the floor. Sabo is the one who burst through first, motioning with his head for the group to follow.

“According to the map, this way should lead to the Main Hall,” Koala announces, pointing towards the thick of the smoke.

Barty coughs. “When the hell did you get a map?”

The woman smiles at him. “The same Revolutionary that spotted the Don Quixote insignia earlier was able to scout the place out and draw us a rough map.” She flexes the paper in her hands, squinting at it. “He wrote as a note that the Family members usually hang around here a lot, but I don’t see anyone.”

“That’s because there’s a fire, smart one,” Kidd growls. “Why the hell would they stay around?”

“Or,” Zoro butts in, looking deep into the flames. “Maybe they’ve been beaten.”

“The hell do you mean, beat-”

The sound of flesh striking flesh greets them, and everyone goes deathly silent. Over the roar of the fire, there was certainly a pounding sound, resonating over and over again. Sabo makes a motion for everyone to stay quiet, and he creeps forward by himself. The rest follow behind at a steady pace, exploring the place with their eyes and ears, jumping back from the billowing flames that managed the escape from the big room.

“There’s a hole in the wall ahead,” Sabo says. “That’s where most of the flames are.”

“Will you be okay?” Koala asks, tapping his shoulder lightly. 

Sabo reaches for her hand and squeezes. “I’ll be fine. The rest of you, watch out for anyone coming near.”

Kidd huffs. “Like I need to be told what to do.”

Sabo smiles at him before turning to face the fire. There was a small opening devoid of flames, and Sabo peeks through it, wondering if anyone might still be in the deteriorating room.

His eyes widen. “No way...” 

“What is it?” Sanji asks sharply. “Do you see someone?”

“Not just someone,” Sabo grumbles, “it’s Law!”

“Law?” Zoro repeats, brows furrowed. “What is he doing in there?”

“I’m about to find out.” Sabo jumps through the area where the flames were absent, clenching his teeth against the edges of the fire that happened to lick him. He quickly pats out the heat on his clothes, then turns to Law.

He almost can’t believe what he sees.

The man looks an absolute mess, something straight out of a gory movie. There’s more blood than skin, more red than clothing. He straddles a man that Sabo recognizes as one of the top Family members, and repeatedly punches him with heavy fists. His stomach sinks as he hears cracks with every strike, when he hears surges of blood with every hit.

Law turns quickly in his direction. “Who’s there?”

The blonde feels every nerve in his body tighten with danger. “Law? Is that you?”

The man freezes, recognition fitting across his face. “Sabo?”

The two stare at each other for a long moment, but the silence is broken by the sounds of the other men and lone woman filing into the room.

“God, it’s like a horror scene in here,” Barty notes, taking in the bodies littered across the floor. “I wonder what happened.”

Sanji almost does a double take. “Gah! Is that Law?”

“Yeah,” Zoro says, voice stony, “it is.”

“What the hell happened, Law?” Kidd asks, “where’s Luffy?”

Law gets up from the man below him reluctantly, staring at them as if it were the first time seeing them. He opens his mouth to say something, but he’s suddenly cut off by a hand wrapping around his ankle.

“You a revolutionary dog now, boy?” Diamante asks brokenly, smirking through his obvious pain. “Oh how the mighty have fallen.”

Law’s eyes swivel down to Diamante, dark with bloodlust. He grabs his sword, and with a blur of metal, offs the offending hand. Koala gasps as the useless limb falls to the floor in a mess of sliced muscle and bone, blood spewing from the injury. 

“Law,” Sabo says in a low tone, “what’re you-”

Then Law brings out his gun, and takes aim.

The revolutionaries are too shocked to move, and even if they did, they were too late, anyway. Law fires. One, two, three shots into his body. Five shots. _Eight._

It’s on the ninth that a hand clamps over his own, stopping him. “That’s enough,” Zoro grits, glaring at him. “What the fuck are you doing? You just killed a man.”

Law looks at him lifelessly. “It’s what he deserved.”

Sanji’s hands are on his shoulders, pulling him back. “We need to get out of here! The fire is gonna trap us in any minute now!”

“Sanji is right,” Koala clips, eyes worried but voice business. “We can talk later.”

“The rest of them...” Kidd motions to the bodies around the room. “Did you kill them as well?”

Law looks at him with haunted eyes. “And if I did?”

“Jesus,” Sanji murmurs, tugging further on his shoulders. “Let’s talk more _after_ we leave. We’ve got to _go.”_

Law’s gaze flickers down to Diamante, whose mouth was dropped open in a silent scream, body riddled with holes. “But-”

“Enough, Law,” Sabo says softly, standing between the corpse and his ally. “He’s dead.”

“That’s not good enough.” Law shrugs off Sanji and pushes past Zoro. “I need to... _I need to-”_

Sabo curls his fingers into a fist and punches Law’s right temple. Hard. 

“Sabo! What’re you doing?” Koala shrieks.

Law’s head jerks back sharply, earning a tired groan from the man. He soon begins to sink to his knees, but is captured by Sabo, who holds him up gently. “Knocking him out,” he responds, frowning. “He was going to kill himself at this rate. I’ve seen eyes like his- he won’t stop until he’s forced to.”

“Was that really the right choice though?” Zoro comes up behind him, looking down at Law’s slumped form. “He’ll be pissed at you once he wakes up.”

Sabo purses his lips. “We’ll deal with that later. For now, let’s leave before it’s too late.”

He turns to his comrades. “I want the priority to move all the bodies out of the room. No matter their crimes, they don’t deserve this as their final resting place.”

“Hah?” Kidd challenges, “we’re not here just to get ordered around, man.”

  
Sabo smiles. “I wasn’t talking to you.”

A sound behind them alerts their attention. The men and Koala all turn to see a young woman with a crowd of people behind her, all dressed in the Revolutionary uniform, giving Sabo a salute.

“Right away sir!” the woman in front complies with a grin. 

Sanji blinks at her. “You’re...if I remember right...”

“Bea,” the woman introduces with a light bow, “I’m glad to be here.”

“How the hell did you get here?” Kidd questions roughly.

Bea ignores his tone and smiles at him. “We weren’t too far behind your heli. Didn’t Sabo mention backup coming?”

All eyes turn to Sabo, and the man rubs the back of his neck with his free hand not holding Law up. “I swear I did...”

Koala only shakes her head with a light laugh. “Typical Sabo.”

“Anyway.” Sabo readjusts Law, carrying him piggyback style, limp arms hanging loosely over his shoulders. “I leave the cleanup to you. Get out of here once it becomes too dangerous, alright?”

“Sir yes sir!” the group responds, immediately getting to work.

“Alright,” Sabo grins, “that’s our cue. Let’s go!”

  
“Wait,” Koala announces quickly, “I think I’m gonna stay behind after all.”

“Koala?” Sanji looks worried. “Why?”

“Who’s gonna lead them to the exit?” she questions, clutching the map in her hands. “They’re gonna need someone who knows this place inside out like we do, Sabo.”

The blonde inhales deeply, then lets it out through his mouth. “You’re not gonna say no to this, are you?”

When Koala firmly shakes her head, Sabo runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck,” he curses, looking off to the side. “God, okay. Okay. Barty!”

The man snaps to attention. “Yes?”

“You stay behind too.”

  
“Wait what?” he whines, “why?”

Sabo looks deep into his eyes, completely serious. “Protect her.”

Barty looks at a loss for words. “But-”

_“Please.”_

Barty opens his mouth then shuts it before sighing. _“Fine._ Fine, whatever.”

Sabo physically relaxes at that. “Thank you.”

Koala runs over to Sabo. “You guys be careful too, alright?” She gets on her tippy toes and plants a kiss on his cheek that gets Sabo blushing despite everything. Koala’s face shows nothing but concern as she comes back down. “Alright?”

“Of course,” Sabo agrees, voice soft with affection. “We’re off.”

As the group walks back through the broken hole in the wall leading to the hallway, Barty pouts with crossed arms. “Damn, I wanted to help Luffy.”

Koala looks at him pointedly. “If you have time to complain, you have time to help Bea and the rest. Now go!”

Barty grumbles under his breath as he stumbles over to a body in the heat of the room, bending to begin the process of moving it out of harm’s way.

Back with the other group that just left the room, Sabo smiles awkwardly at Sanji and Zoro. “Sorry, you two,” he begins, “but I’ll need your help with my stupid brother again.”

“No problem,” Zoro returns the grin, “I’ve always had to clean up after his ass, anyway.”

“Agreed,” Sanji says with a knowing shake of the head. “That Luffy, he’s always needing our help for something.”

Kidd only grumbles to himself, something along the same lines. Sabo nods and starts off to the hallway, Law heavy on his back.

But then someone appears.

Sabo almost chokes on air. “Cavendish! Is that you?”

The blonde stands panting in the ruins of the passage, holding a hand to the wall to support himself. “Yeah,” he manages between gulps of air, “it’s me.”

Sabo looks like he wants to drop Law and hug him. “You’re finally here! Great!”

“Who is he?” Sanji leans in to whisper in Sabo’s ear.

“An ally,” he returns, grin widening. He gives the man a once over, and the grin turns strained. “You look like you’ve been running,” Sabo notes with worry. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Cavendish waves off the worry, “but more importantly, you want to see Luffy right?”

That gets Kidd’s attention. “Hell yeah we do. Where is he?”

Cavendish turns. “Follow me. I’ll lead you all to him. He’s with some Family members at the moment.”

Zoro stiffens. “Family members?”

“I’ll explain on the way there.”

As Sabo’s group runs off with the blonde, Barty stares at them from inside the room, mouth dropped open.

“Was that Cavendish?” he asks, emotion filling him. “God, I think that was.”

“Focus,” Koala chides, slapping him across the head. “You can kiss and makeup with your ex later. We’ve got work to do.”

“Fine,” Barty grumbles, rubbing the back of his head. “Not like I wanted to talk to him or anything...”

Another female voice laughs off in the distance. “You’re not fooling anyone, Barty.”

“Oh shut up, Bea!”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. barty and cavendish were mentioned a looooong time ago as lovers. back in *checks notes* ch 27. wow.


	57. Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby 5 is anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: alright, three chapters left!!

\---

**57\. Evacuation**

\---

_ 8:05 PM _

_ The Don Quixote Mansion _

Baby 5 is anxious.

She’s never communicated with the revolutionaries before, and was always taught that they were bad people by the family. But when that blonde guy introduced himself as one, she felt absolutely no malice. Instead, the aura he emitted was one of worry and comfort. He explained to them that help was coming soon, and, after giving Luffy a glare for calling him that nickname, left them to their devices. 

“I’ll be headed to the Main Hall,” Cavendish had announced, “where they’re still fighting.”

“But you’ll get caught up in the mess!” Buffalo said, but the blonde simply shook his head. 

“No, my comrades should be coming any minute from now. I’m sure they’ll head there as well.” Cavendish gave a two finger salute before disappearing back into the hall. “I’ll return!”

It’s been about ten minutes since Cavendish left, and still no sign of him. 

“Do you think...” Luffy begins sleepily, “that he’ll come back?”

“Yes,” Baby 5 nods, “I firmly believe he will.”

“But he’s a revolutionary,” Buffalo mutters, “can we really trust him?”

“We have no choice but to,” Baby 5 answers. “We can’t do anything about the fighting up there; let’s let them take care of it.”

Luffy groans and holds his stomach. “I’m hungry.”

“This is not the time to be feeling hungry, Luffy!” Baby 5 chides, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You should be gathering up as much of your energy as you can.”

Luffy nods slowly, brows buckling. “I want to see Law.”

“You’ve done nothing but list off the things we can’t help you with,” Buffalo deadpans. “Just hold on and you’ll see him soon enough. I hope.”

The younger man sighs and sits up on his cot, looking at the floor. “...I hope too.”

“Wait.” Baby 5 motions for them to hush, and cups a hand to her ears. “What is that sound?”

“It sounds like...footsteps,” Buffalo murmurs.

Baby readies her gun towards the door. “Buffalo,” she says sharply.

“Aye aye,” he responds, drawing his own weapon.

Luffy looks scared. “Who is it?”

“Hush,” Baby 5 whispers fervently, throwing him a look.

The door opens and in comes Cavendish with a man on his back, eyes wide. “How many times are you going to point those things at me?”

Baby 5 physically relaxes. “Oh, it’s just you.”

“About damn time,” Buffalo grumbles, and Baby 5 elbows his side. Though she can’t quite say she didn’t know what he was feeling. Those ten minutes felt like an entirety.

“I come bearing gifts,” Cavendish says with a smile, stepping off to the side. Another blonde comes barreling through the space, eyes filled with tears, making a beeline straight for Luffy. Baby 5 watches on in astonishment as he flings his arms around the young man, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Luffy, oh my god,” the man bawls, hugging him so tight that Luffy winces. “I thought... _ I thought-” _

  
Luffy brings weak arms around his shaking form, tears of his own falling down his cheeks. “I’m alright, Sabo.”

The man named Sabo continues wailing, hugging him close. Baby 5 tears her gaze away from their reunion to the other men coming in through the door. There’s a green haired man, another blonde about his height, and a redhead.

The first of the three smiles fondly. “Jesus Luffy, you scared the shit out of us.”

“Luffy!” the second cries out, “you look a mess, man! Are you alright? You hurt?”

The redhead declines from speaking, but the relief is evident in his expression.

Luffy turns awkwardly in Sabo’s grip. “Zoro. Sanji.” His voice cracks. “Man, I’ve missed you guys.”

Then his eyes widen. “...Kidd? What’re you doing here?”

The redhead rubs the back of his neck. “Saving your sorry ass, what else?”

Luffy tenses a little but relaxes as Sabo rubs comfortingly up and down his back. “You scared us shitless Luffy.”

“I know,” Luffy sighs into his shoulder, and Sabo finally lets him go. “I’m sorry.”

“What? Don’t apologize for getting  _ kidnapped,  _ Luffy,” Zoro says, frowning. “It’s not your fault at all.”

“What the moss brain said,” Sanji seconds.

Luffy looks at them all with gratitude. “Thanks for coming to rescue me.”

“Of cou-”

“I’d hate to interrupt the touching reunion,” Baby 5 cuts in, “but we’ve got to get moving.”

Zoro narrows his eyes at her. “You’re the Baby 5 Cavendish told us about on the way here.”

“The one and only,” she grins lopsidedly.

Sanji turns to the man behind her. “And you must be Buffalo.”

“Correct,” Buffalo nods.

“Members of the family,” Zoro grits.

“But our allies for now,” Sabo reminds him, coming over to clap him on the shoulder. “We owe them for taking care of Luffy while we were en route.”

“Taking care of him?” Kidd growls, gesturing to Luffy. “Look at the guy. He looks about a skip and hop away from death!”

“He does look pretty beat up,” Cavendish murmurs, shifting the man on his back.

“It was the best we could do given the situation,” Baby 5 explains, hands up in a show of innocence. “You guys weren’t here. You don’t know what Luffy could’ve gone through if not for us.”

“We saved him from a hell that you guys wouldn’t even begin to imagine,” Buffalo says in a low voice. “Be grateful.”

“Grateful?!” Zoro is about to stalk up to Buffalo when Luffy coughs lightly. His features soften as he glances over to his friend. “Luffy...”

“They’re right,” Luffy affirms after a brief coughing fit, “they helped me escape, even putting their own lives at stake.”

Buffalo raises his brows. “Told ya.” 

Baby 5 crosses her arms. “We haven’t been in the Family’s affairs for years. We’re only here because we had to be. We’re Family in name only, at this point. It wasn’t until  _ this _ whole ordeal-” she gestures to everyone standing in the room, “that we even stepped in this place again, let alone help them in their scheme.”

Zoro scowls but backs off, grumbling to himself all the while.

Luffy tugs on Sabo’s arm. “Please believe me. If not for them, I might’ve died.  _ Law _ might’ve died. I was holding Law back and they-” He dissolves into another hacking fit of coughs, and Sabo places an easing hand on his back.

“Enough,” the blonde says, “you’ve said enough. Of course I believe you.”

Luffy blinks the water from his eyes and looks around. “Where’s Law?”

“Over there,” Sabo nods to Cavendish, who comes forward. He sets down the man from his back onto the other side of Luffy’s bed, and lo and behold, it’s Law. He’s unconscious, bloodied, and a mess of soot and debris. Luffy’s breath halts in his throat as he looks at him, heart clenching in his chest. He looked terrible, almost a breath away from death, but he was  _ alive. _

“He’s bleeding terribly,” Cavendish says as Luffy comes close, cupping Law’s dirty cheeks in his equally dirty hands, “we’ll need to get him to a hospital quickly.”

“The guy looks dead,” Buffalo grunts.

Baby 5 decides to ignore him. “How is the situation up there if he’s down here?”

“Diamante is defeated,” Cavendish announces.

Luffy lets out an audible breath, holding his hand over his heart. “Thank _ god.” _

“Yeah,” Cavendish looks down worriedly at Law. “So now we just need to get out of-”   
  


Suddenly, the ground and walls around them shake from the shudder of a large explosion, cutting off Cavendish. Everyone in the room grabs onto nearby items for leverage, grimacing as the entire structure shudders.

“What the hell was that?” Kidd grunts, holding onto the nearby wall for support.

“Fuck,” Buffalo curses, face going pale. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Baby 5 echoes him, eyes widening. They were screwed.

Cavendish clutches a railing nearby. “What is it?”

“That might’ve been the emergency bombs...” Baby 5 trails off, and the men around her all erupt in conversation, yelling, screaming, groaning. Baby 5 motions for them all to shut up and they do so only for her to explain.

“Why the  _ fuck _ do you guys have emergency  _ bombs?” _ Sanji spits.

“In case something like this happens!” Baby 5 answers, raising her arms in the air. “We keep bombs everywhere for future use, but they shouldn’t go off by themselves.”

“So why are they going off now?” Sanji questions.

Buffalo pales further. “That means that something must’ve triggered them.”

Zoro’s jaw drops.  _ “The fire.” _

“That’s probably the case,” Sabo says darkly.

“Then you guys have no time,” Baby 5 urges them out of the room. “We have to evacuate ASAP, before it’s too late!”

\---

_ 8:10 PM _

_ The Main Hall _

“There, that should do it!” Koala wipes the sweat from her brow. “All the bodies are finally out of the room.”

Barty sighs and stands, wiping his hands on his pants. “That took so much longer than it should’ve.”

“Yeah,” she agrees, “now we just need to-”

Screams erupt through the air as a nearby room explodes into flames. Koala whips her head towards the sound, mouth dropped open in a soundless shriek as a wave of heat washes over them from the explosion. Barty holds onto the wall, only to jerk his hands back when he realizes just how hot it was.

“Shit, we’ve been here for too long,” Koala curses low, “the place is coming down.”

“Hey!” Barty calls out into the flames. “Is everyone alright?”

“We’re fine!” Bea returns, coughing as she trudges through the fire. “Just a few burns, though.”

Koala stands in front of Barty, arm thrown out to the side. “Everyone follow me, we’re getting out of here!”

Bea motions for the Revolutionaries behind her to follow quickly, avoiding falling bits of ceiling and collapsed walls. The fire is so hot it makes Koala’s eyes burn, but she tough it out. She has troops to lead.

“Move, move, move!” she points to the exit of the Main Hall and to the stairs from which they came. “We’ve gotta move fast if we want to escape the fire! I’ve already called a Medical Unit; they’ll meet us outside!”

“You did?” Barty asks from behind her.

“What’re you still doing here?” she questions, ignoring him. “You need to move along with the others.”

“Sabo told me to protect you,” Barty explains simply.

Koala makes a face. “I-”

“So I’m not leaving until you do.”

The woman sighs. “You men are so stubborn sometimes.”

Barty grins crookedly. “Just wanna make sure you’re safe!”

Koala shakes her head and smacks him playfully across the arm. “Fine, but as soon as the last person is in that stairwell, we’re getting the hell out of here. It’s too damn hot.”

“Sure thing, Koala!”

\---

_ 8:12 PM _

_ The Don Quixote Mansion _

“I’m trusting Luffy and Law to you three.”

Sanji motions to himself, Zoro, and Kidd. “Wait really?”

“Yes,” Sabo answers, “Cavendish and I need to go back and check on the Revolutionaries.” He sighs as he takes in the look on Luffy’s face. “I want to stay with him, trust me, but now that I at least know he’s safe, I have to go attend to my duties as their commander.”

“There are medical trucks outside,” Cavendish says, “so escape, and you’ll all be taken care of.”

“Buffalo and I can lead you all to the exit,” Baby 5 announces.

“I really don’t want to trust you, but it looks like we don’t have a choice.” Zoro runs a hand through his short hair.

“Unless you  _ want _ to stay in here and burn alive.” Baby 5 shoots him a look. 

Zoro glares at her but Sanji puts a hand on his shoulder. “Easy there, tiger. We need her help.”

Zoro tuts, frowning, but reels in his animosity.

Sabo waves them all goodbye. “I’ll see you all outside, alright? Take care. Stay safe.”

“You too, man,” Sanji bodes him farewell.

When Sabo and Cavendish leave, Buffalo motions to the two men on the hospital bed. “So who volunteers to carry them out of here?”

“I got Luffy,” Zoro says gruffly, walking over to the bed and turning around, giving Luffy his back. The man climbs onto him with some effort, and soon enough, he hangs from Zoro’s back, arms fastened around his neck.

“And Law?” Baby 5 asks.

When no one in the room volunteers, Buffalo groans. “I’ve got him.”

“Great.” Kidd starts for the door. “Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Let me go first,” Baby 5 maneuvers around him to take the lead. “Everyone stay close; it’s quite a walk.”

Sanji stands right behind her, followed by Zoro, then Kidd, with Buffalo taking up the rear. 

Baby 5 slams the door to the room. “Let’s escape this hellish place.”

\---

“Yeah Koala?” Sabo asks when she answers her phone, “where are you?”

“We’re escaping through the stairs on level four.”

Sabo pauses, catching his breath in the middle of the fires. “Oh, so all the bodies are already outside?”

“Yes,” she answers breathlessly, “we’ve completed our duties before leaving.”

“You know I don’t care about that,” Sabo says, brows drawing together, “are  _ you _ okay?”

“Yup! Barty was here protecting me the entire time.”

“Hell yeah I was!” Barty’s voice wafts over the line.

Cavendish stiffens beside him. “Barty?”

Sabo throws him an apologetic look before turning back to his conversation. “So how far are you from the front doors?”

Another explosion rocks the ground under them, heat and flame dancing through the air. Smoke fills the hall they’re in, and Sabo and Cavendish take a moment to cough heavily into their elbows, eyes watering.

“Are you alright?” Koala frets over the phone.

“Yes,” Sabo answers, wiping at his tears. “How about you?”

“Fine, we’re fine. What the hell was that? Another explosion?”

“Yeah, there are bombs everywhere apparently.”

“There’s  _ what?!” _

“Yeah, the Family is crazy.” Sabo laughs mirthlessly. “More are gonna go off the more the fire spreads.”

“Fuck,” Koala mutters under her breath.

“Yeah, I know. I was gonna come help you guys to hurry along, but it seems you guys are already on the move.”

“Yeah, we’re almost out, just a few more floors to go. You guys better leave too, we’ve seen floors collapsing and walls falling apart.”

“Roger that. See you outside, okay? Love you.”

“L-Love? Sabo-”

Sabo clicks off the call before he can say anything else embarrassing. He turns to his partner to discuss escape plans, but Cavendish looks a little pale. “Barty is here, isn’t he?”

_ Fuck, forgot they’re exes.  _ “Uh...yes,” Sabo answers awkwardly.

Cavendish purses his lips and stalks off, towards a nearby hall. “Wait, where are you going?” Sabo calls out after him.

“We need to escape, right?” Cavendish yells over the fire.

“Right...” Sabo says.

“If he’ll be outside, then I need to escape as soon as possible so I don’t run into him.” Cavendish frowns. “Last thing I need is to see his face right now.”

“As long as we’re getting out of here,” Sabo grumbles, running side by side with his comrade.

\---

_ 8:18 PM _

“That’s the exit! Hurry!” Baby 5 points to a large door at the end of the hall, “run!”

Luffy feels Zoro’s muscles tense under him as he picks up his pace from a jog, to a run, then finally into a sprint. The rest of the crew with them runs as well, fires on either side of them licking their clothing as they pass. Just as the door is a few yards from them, an explosion from right behind them goes off, the force of which knocks everyone into the door. The wooden entrance erupts into splinters, the weight of seven humans too much for it, and bursts outward. The cold air of late fall snaps at their faces as they finally escape outside, fire raging behind them. 

Zoro hits the ground with a rough groan, and Luffy flies from his back, rolling ungracefully on the grass below. Luffy can barely keep his eyes open at this point, and can hardly see his surroundings in the darkness of the night. He blinks warily, groaning from the pain all over his body, and struggles to lay on his back, arms spread out on either side of him, facing the cloudless sky. 

They were out.

Finally, they were out.

“Luffy!  _ Luffy!” _

Luffy turns to the sound of his voice. “Zoro?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Zoro looms over his right, worry etched into his features. “Oh god, I didn’t know you would be flung like that-”

“Shut up, Marimo!” Sanji looms over his left, and Luffy has to blink him into focus. “This is because you weren’t careful enough!”

“How could I have known there would be an explosion right behind me?”

“Maybe if you weren’t such an oaf you would be able to land properly regardless! See, Luffy looks like he’s about to pass out!”

“You little-”

“Move you two.”

A third male voice interrupts their argument, pushing them to the side. “Let us take care of him.”

“Oh, right, please,” Zoro grumbles, glaring at Sanji when he chuckles.

Luffy feels himself get lifted and placed onto a stretcher. His head lobs to the side as blackness starts taking over his vision bit by bit, mind finally shutting down because of the overwhelming pain. Across from him he sees Law, also placed onto a stretcher, wheeled away by men in scrubs. 

“Law...” he murmurs, heart racing. At least he was in good hands now.

He can finally rest in peace.

His eyes close slowly, and Zoro and Sanji scream at him, held back only by medical personnel. Luffy soon tunes them out, body too muddled with pain. The last thing he sees is Law’s stretcher before he finally falls unconscious.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. im not so heartless as to kill luffy yall. what do you take me for? LMAO.


	58. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry it’s been so long omg. school has been kicking my ass.

\---

**58\. I Love You**

\---

_ 3 Days Later _

It’s the afternoon.

They’re in a hospital, and Law’s in Luffy’s room, sitting by his bedside, watching him sleep peacefully without a care in the world. He can’t believe it’s been three whole days since the incident with the Family.

A lot has happened.

He briefly remembers being knocked out and waking up to a swarm of doctors and nurses over him. He remembers looking over to Luffy on a stretcher, also out cold, with nurses and doctors of his own over him. 

Then he was out again, and woke up the next day to acute pain in his side and shoulder. He was groggy as ever living hell, but he was awake enough to hear the screams of friends calling his name. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were there as he woke up, crying, thankful that he was alright. He remembers them going on about how if they had been there, they would’ve kicked the Family’s asses. And of course they would. They always had Law’s back, ever since the beginning. They said they were also gonna stay during Law’s recovery, and although Law resisted it, he didn’t have much energy to spare to say no. 

Then he asked about Luffy.

Apparently, he hadn’t woken up yet.

Law wanted to go to him, but Shachi had calmed him down, told him to eat and drink something. Luffy couldn’t be seen right now, anyway. He was in surgery.

_ Surgery. _

It got every nerve of his on edge. 

Regardless, Law attempted to calm himself, letting the men around him drone on about how they were alerted of the whole situation (Zoro gave them a text) and how they got there (they drove, taking turns). It’s a long winded story, but Law’s glad they talk, because it helps him take his mind off of Luffy’s state of affairs. Before he knows it, he drifts off asleep to their voices, mind succumbing to rest.

The next morning, the second day, Law is up bright and early. He’s much more awake than the previous day.

The nurse came in and gave him the clear to walk about how he wishes. The first few steps out of his bed she has to help him, but then he gets the hang of it again, and is able to move without that terrible pain shooting up his limbs. His side and shoulder from where he got stabbed still ache, but it was okay.

When spotted out of his room, Sabo smiled at him. “Yo, you’re finally up.”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck,” Law grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

“I don’t blame you.” Sabo motioned for him to follow, and Law did so. “You’ve been through hell.”

“Where are you taking me?” Law asked, not really paying attention to where he was being led.

“To the others. Everyone has woken up already-”

That got Law’s attention. “Even Luffy?”

Sabo frowned slightly over his shoulder. “My brother...is still asleep.”

That got Law’s heart twisting. “Can I see him?”

“The doctors are still working on him. They say he can’t have visitors until tomorrow.”

As a doctor himself, Law knew how that went, but damn, it takes every bit of self-restraint not to shake the answer out of Sabo. He wanted to go to Luffy, stay by his side, be the support he so obviously needs. But alas. He was still being cared for. 

Goddamn it.

Sabo opened up the door to a new room, small, with a table and chairs situated in the middle. There are no windows, but there are columns that hold up the ceiling. In the room are Kidd, Sanji, Zoro, Cavendish, Barty, and Koala. When Law entered, Sabo shut the door behind him, offering for him to take a seat. No one else sat.

Law stood.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake,” Sanji said with a relieved smile. “We were worried.”

“Thanks,” Law murmured, shifting on his feet. “Where...are my friends? And why are you all here?”

“They went back to the hotel to sleep. They were by your side all night, after all.” Sabo clapped his back lightly as he moved further into the room.

“And we’re here to talk about what happened,” Koala answered, but Law made a face.

“I’d much rather just go to where Luffy is,” he said.

“Luffy’s gettin’ taken care of,” Kidd gruffed.

Law narrowed his eyes at him. “What the fuck are  _ you _ still doing here?” He turned to the long haired blonde in the room. “And who the fuck are you?”

“Trafalgar-” Kidd began, but Cavendish cut him off. 

“I’m the one who helped save Luffy,” Cavendish said curtly, “you should be thankful.”

Barty eyed him silently but didn't say a word.

“I see,” Law returned, “well in that case, thank you. But I still don’t want to talk about this, things are already done.”

“Just thought you wanted to know things, that’s all,” Zoro shrugged. 

“Like what?”

“The castle has been destroyed in the fire,” Koala informed, “and the Family members that have been defeated have all been taken into custody. The ones who died are getting taken care of as well.”

“Thank god,” Law huffed, “about time.”

“Baby 5 and Buffalo have gone back home,” Sabo added on, “they said their role is finished.”

“The doctors discovered the drug we were investigating in Luffy,” Koala said, and Law turned to her, alarmed. 

“Is he alright?” he asked with concern.

“Yes. He’s fine; he has resisted the poison somehow.” Koala shook her head with a smile. “That boy, he is very lucky.”

“So there’s no more drugs anymore?” Sanji asked.

“Right,” Barty answered for his superiors. “No more.”

“Then do you think the club will reopen?” Sanji wondered.

“Wasn’t it run by that clown Doflamingo? I doubt it.” Kidd folded his arms. 

Zoro put a hand on Sanji’s shoulder. “There’s still the one run by Mihawk if you want to strip again.”

Something exciting flashed in Sanji’s eyes. “Yes, I want.”

“Talk about that later,” Law grunted, “right now I want to know if I can see Luffy.”

Koala sighed. “The pain medicine he was given makes him really drowsy. He woke up briefly yesterday, but went back to sleep quickly. He hasn’t woken up since.”

Law balled his hands into fists by his side. “That’s not what I asked. I said  _ can I see him?” _

“Calm down, Trafalgar.” Kidd glared from across the room. “You ain’t the only one who wants to see him.”

And as much as he wanted to tear into the red nuisance for even being there, he had a point. He’s sure everyone in that room was impatient as well, even more so than him since they were actually awake the entire time.

Law soothed his ruffled feathers, deflating slightly. “Whatever.”

Zoro stepped forward. “And Law, don’t you have something to say to us?”

Law raised a brow. “No?”

“Think hard,” Sanji offered.

It’s only when he racked his brain does he remember, but not in time.

Zoro frowned deeply in his direction. “You knocked us out and left us in a damn warehouse. What the hell man?”

“Sorry,” Law apologized weakly, but Zoro continues.

“You left with the enemy, we had no clue what you were doing or if you had a plan. I mean, next time we see you, you’re covered in blood head to toe and look on the verge of death!”

Law lowered his head, something skin to shame taking hold of him, but Sanji came close and held his shoulder. 

“You just worried us,” he explained, “I figured you had a plan, to probably go on ahead and do some ballsy shit like you did, but tell us something like that instead of taking it into your own hands.”

Law nodded silently, lips pursed. “It was something I had to do myself. Sorry.”

“It’s already done now, asshole,” Zoro grumbled. 

“I watched the entire thing unfold,” Barty spoke up, “it was terrifying. Law...it was like you were a completely different person.”

Law groaned and ran a hand over his face. “The worst parts of me come to the surface when I'm with the Family. Parts of me that I wish stayed hidden.”

Barty huffed. “Yeah, I can tell.”

“So!” Sabo clapped his hands together and smiled, lips tight. “Anyone care to explain to me why the fuck my brother was kidnapped in the first place?”

Law, Zoro, Barty, and Sanji all exchange glances. “Oh god, where to even begin..?”

It takes a combined effort of the four men to tell the story, from Law and Luffy’s argument (it takes Koala holding Sabo back from Law on that one) to Luffy’s going out to the club with Barty, to Barty passing out and subsequently finding the note leading them to the warehouse. And from there, Sabo knew the rest.

“They used him to get to me,” Law grunted, muscles working in his jaw just reliving the memory. “I'll never forgive myself for it.”

Sabo’s look is positively murderous. “I’m not mad at you, Law.  _ You _ didn’t kidnap my brother-- those evil Family members did.”

Law’s expression fell. “But-”

“I’m not going to hear it.” Sabo shook his head. “Sure you’re not perfect but you didn’t instigate anything. You two just so happened to have a falling out. That’s normal in a relationship.”

“But I was the reason for our falling out-” Ugly guilt reared its head in Law’s gut. He would forever feel this awful feeling within him at the entire situation.

“Law.” Sabo came forward and looked up into his eyes, all business. “I trust you with my brother. Don’t do anything to sully that trust. Understand?”

Law swallowed thickly. “Yes sir.”

Sabo smiled, relieved. “Good.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that he looked like a serial killer when we first stepped in the damn room.” Kidd frowned in Law’s direction. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Law doesn’t rise to the bait, and instead lowered his head. “That Law...was the Law of sixteen years ago, who knew nothing but hatred and violence.”

He turns to the rest of the group. “I lost my temper completely and reverted back to that version of myself…I'm not proud of it and I hate that that happened. It was what the Family wanted and I fell right into their trap. I’m so sorry you all had to see that.”   
  
“Not gonna lie, you scared the shit out of me, Law,” Koala admitted.

“Yeah,” Barty agreed, “I almost didn’t recognize you.”

Law pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

“I knew you were shady, but holy shit man you should’ve seen yourself,” Zoro joined in.

Sanji nodded. “Yeah you just kept shooting and shooting and—”

“Guys, guys!” Sabo said a bit exasperatedly. “See it from Law’s point of view.” He turned to him. “You were pushed into a corner, Law. It was kill or be killed, from what I saw.”

Law melted a little at that. The last time he got comforted about his past mistakes was with Corazon, and the thought of his late father figure gets his heart aching.

Sabo flashed him a smile. “You may be a murderer, but you saved my brother. I don’t know what more to ask for.” He chuckled a bit. “Funny juxtaposition, considering your career.”

“You should be called a surgeon...of death,” Barty pipes up and Law rolls his eyes at the familiar nickname. 

“Not funny.”

To that, Kidd snickered. A smile spread on Cavendish’s face as well.

“Well then.” Koala walked over to Sabo and tugged on his arm. “We’ve gotta go. Orders from above.”

Sabo gave her this pleading look, and Law can tell Koala’s resolve wavered at the expression. “Can we wait at least until Luffy is awake?”

“True, it would be cruel to rip them apart now,” Sanji said.

Koala sighed, giving in easily. “Fine, I’ll give them some excuse.”

“Thanks, you’re the best!” Sabo wrapped his arms around her, and Koala all but flamed in his embrace. 

“O-Okay!” she sputtered, hands pushing him off. She walked towards the front door and gave everyone a wave of the hand. “Give Luffy my regards when he wakes up!”

And then she’s gone.

“I’m headed back to the waiting room then,” Zoro announced, following her. “We had our little chat-- it’s time to go back to waiting on Luffy.”

That was a good idea. 

The rest follow out after Zoro, Law included, headed back to his own room to rest and wait for Luffy to wake up. Hopefully he would soon. He can’t wait to see his smiling face again; it’s been far too long.

It’s only a matter of time.

\---

_ Present _

It’s the third day.

Law was finally able to go to Luffy’s room, and he’s been by his bedside ever since. People have come in and out to visit, but only Law has stayed the entire time.

Law reaches over and caresses Luffy’s face softly, lips tugged downward. He was covered in bandages from head to toe, once a cute innocent face now marred with strips of white and dried blood. Luffy has been through so much, and although Sabo said it wasn’t his fault, Law can’t help but shoulder some of the blame. 

He couldn’t forgive himself.

Just because Luffy entered his life, so much shit has gone down.

He’s a moment away from drowning in guilt when the door opens. Law jerks his hand back and settles back in his seat, only to do a double take at who it is that enters.

It’s Kidd.

“What’re you still doing here?” Law seethes, hand curled protectively around Luffy’s still one.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Kidd grits, plopping down on a chair near the door, far away from Luffy, “I don’t plan on staying long.”

The two share a stretch of uncomfortable silence before Kidd sighs from deep in his chest. “I hope you’re not planning to leave him.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

He juts a chin to the sleeping form of Luffy. “I know your type, probably blaming yourself. You’re not wrong in a way, but Luffy needs you now more than ever.”

Law just stares at him. Kidd rolls his eyes. “Look, I know how Luffy can get,” he says, voice gruff. “He’s a fucked up kid in his own right. If he doesn’t have someone to hold onto after something traumatic happens…”

Kidd narrows his eyes as though recalling memories. “He’ll break.”

“I’m not leaving Luffy alone if that’s what you’re worried about.” Law looks down at Luffy sleeping away peacefully, not a care in the world. They had a lot of talking to do when he woke up, and Law would be right by his side through it all.

He was never leaving Luffy alone again.

Kidd nods once, twice. “Good.”

“So now that you know your ex is in good hands,” Law starts, eyes cold, “are you finally going to leave us to our happy ending?”

Kidd’s nostrils flare but he doesn’t rise to the taunt. “Yes, actually. I’ve done my part. I’m leaving for real this time.”

Law raises a brow, but Kid ignores the look, placing a hand over the bicep of his lost arm. “I was gonna leave town after the whole Doflamingo thing, but then Barty came to me when I was in the hospital, recovering. Said Luffy was in trouble. And I couldn’t just leave him to you, since you probably were the cause of said trouble.”

Law scowls at him, unable to say anything. He was right, after all.

“So I came to help rescue him.” Kidd looks at Luffy with a mix of emotions. “I still care for him, you know. I don’t know if what I feel is as strong as it was before, but all I know is that I still wish the best for him. I know how he gets when he needs someone.”

Kidd looks directly at Law. “He needs  _ you.  _ No matter how unworthy or shitty you think you are, I see how that boy looks at you. Like you’re the fucking sun of his world. I couldn’t be that for him but you? You got it. I want Luffy to just be happy, and you’re a vital part of that.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that, I know.” Despite what he says, Law thinks Kidd has changed a lot since he first met him. Matured. It didn’t mean he hated him any less for what he did to Luffy, but they can at least hold something akin to a conversation without ripping each other’s throats out. Well. Sort of. 

“I need to get away from all this shit but you? You need to face it like a man. Everything. You gotta at least promise me that.”

Law scoffs. “I don’t need to promise you anything Kidd, I know what I have to do.”

“I hope so.” Kidd stands up from his chair and turns to leave. 

“You’re not waiting until he wakes up?”

Kidd huffs through his nose. “Like you’d appreciate me hanging around longer than I have to.”

“True,” Law murmurs. Kidd gives him a salute then walks off, opening the door, looking at Luffy one more time, then going through it, closing it firmly behind him. And that was the end of that.

Law sighs and returns to Luffy’s still form, Kidd’s words reverberating in his head. 

_ He needs you. No matter how unworthy or shitty you think you are. _

“Mind your damn business,” Law grumbles, leaning forward and kissing Luffy’s forehead. He would do Luffy right this time. He just needed to wake up first.

_ An Hour Later _

_ 5:30 PM _

“We didn’t see you in your room, so a nurse directed us here,” Shachi says as he enters Luffy’s room loudly. Law glares at him as his other friends enter behind him, grinning.

“Law! How’ve you been? You can walk now? That’s awesome!” Bepo exclaims, and Law finds himself softening. 

“I’m glad you’re alright, Law,” Penguin says, truly thankful, and Law smiles despite everything. At the end of the day, they were his friends, and always would have his back.

“Thanks, I’m good,” he answers honestly. But he turns to Luffy and frowns. “But he still hasn’t woken up.”

“Oh man.” Penguin sits down next to Law, watching Luffy sleep. “He’s been out for days now.”

“Yeah,” Law sighs, “I’m worried.”

“Don’t be,” Shachi reassures, “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“I hope so,” Law responds, ringing his hands.

_ 8 PM _

This time, it’s Barty and Sabo that waltz in. 

“How is he, doc?” Barty asks, grinning. 

Law shakes his head. “No luck.”

Sabo pushes back some of the hair from Luffy’s forehead, looking down sadly. “I hope he wakes up soon...”

“Me too,” Law agrees, heart clenching up. “I miss him.”

“I bet you do.” Barty nods sagely. “It’s been so long.”

Sabo sighs and removes his hand. “All we can do is wait.”

Law agrees with a drawn out hum, relaxing back into his seat. Sabo and Barty keep him company for a few more minutes before they leave Law alone with Luffy. Law watches the door for a long time after they leave. It’s quiet. Too quiet. He wishes he could hear Luffy’s laugh again, to fill up the empty space both in the room and in his heart.

_ 11:30 PM _

The next pair to come in are Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro takes a look at Luffy through his one good eye and sighs. “Not today, huh?”

Law shakes his head, yawning. “Doesn’t look like it.”

“Man,” Sanji grumbles, “I knew he slept like a log but this is ridiculous.”

Law nods dejectedly, a slight headache coming on from dealing with people and the lack of Luffy all day. “Exactly.”

“Anyway,” the blonde continues, “everyone is headed to the hotel for the night. What are you going to do?”

“I’m staying here.”

“Why even ask?” Zoro chuckles humorlessly.

Law gives him a tight smile. “I don’t want Luffy to wake up alone.”

“Understandable,” Sanji says, looking over Luffy. “I’m sure he’d appreciate it, too.”

“For sure. Have a good night guys,” Law bids with another soft yawn. 

Zoro and Sanji wave him goodbye, leaving him alone yet again. He reaches out to Luffy’s chest just to feel something, his heartbeat, to steady himself. Upon feeling the steady thrum against his palm, he calms down, sleepy lids drooping. He can’t help but sidle in next to Luffy on the bed, lithe body stretched out beside Luffy’s, and for some reason, just begins speaking.

“We’ve been through so much, Luffy,” he begins, voice soft. “Remember when our only issue was whether or not your performance at the Going Merry was going to go well? And if you’d get enough tips for the night to cover Ace’s hospital bills? And when you tried to make coffee at Amazon Lily but you’d always mess up? And when you were freaking out over assignment deadlines for college? Remember that?”

Luffy of course doesn’t respond, but Law continues anyway. “I miss those days. They weren’t perfect by any means, but they’re better than what we have now. Now it’s just...so painful.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “And I’m sure I didn’t make it any easier for you. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you about my past and my baggage before everything went up in flames. I tried my best to fix it by myself, but it only ended up with you hurt. I’ve failed.” 

It’s almost midnight, and Law was just spouting nonsense at this point, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t help but begin to delve into the details of his past, rambling to Luffy about how he was raised by both Doflamingo and Corzaon, and what that entailed. About how he was forced to do terrible things growing up, and how he’s repented for it. About the things he’s done to Coby. About the many things that he shouldn’t have kept to himself.

He rambles on and on, eyes closed as he speaks, at peace. It feels good getting it off his chest, putting it out in the open. He should’ve had this conversation with Luffy long, long ago, but he was just scared. Scared of what Luffy would think of him after. Now that he knows Luffy would still love him, the words come easier, faster, with more meaning behind them.

Once he’s done, he reaches down and plants a soft kiss on Luffy’s forehead. “I love you so much, Luffy. Please wake up.”

He’s about to finally drift off to sleep when a calloused hand wipes away the tears from his eyes. Law widens his eyes in shock to see Luffy looking up at him with a weak smile, eyes barely open, but awake.

“I love you too,” he whispers.

Law almost sits up in bed, too startled to make coherent words, but Luffy just laughs, tugging him back down. “Just sleep with me, please. I want to be with you.”

Law complies without another word, easily laying back down with his love, unable to refuse him. Luffy slides his hands around Law’s waist, pulling him close, burying his head in his chest. Law’s still in such shock; he can’t believe Luffy finally,  _ finally _ woke up. Luffy looks up at him, eyes wrinkling from how big his smile was.

“Aw, why are you still crying?” he whispers.

  
Law didn’t even notice. He hastily wipes at his tears, and Luffy chuckles at him. “I can’t believe the same Law that can fight like a monster is crying because someone woke up.”

  
“Not just anyone,” Law murmurs, planting kisses all across Luffy’s hairline, “it’s because it’s you.”

Luffy blushes at that, and god, it’s so cute. Oh how Law has missed that blush of his.

“Did you mean it?” Luffy asks suddenly, and Law makes a questioning noise.

“Mean what?”

“The story you said earlier. Was it true?”

“Oh, you heard that?” Now it was Law’s turn to blush. “I, um. Yes. It’s all true.”

Luffy nods slowly, understanding. “I wish you told me earlier.”

“I wish I did too,” Law sighs, rubbing up and down Luffy’s back. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we’re both here now.” 

Law yawns, struggling to stay awake. “I’m sleepy.”

Luffy smiles into his chest. “I know. Let’s sleep.”

“But you’ve been sleeping for ages.”

“It’s okay. I can sleep better now that you’re with me.”

Law hums as his lids lower, breathing slowing and getting deeper, and before he knows it, he’s out like a light. Luffy holds him tight, not going anywhere, nuzzling into his heat and sighing contently.

“Night, Law.”

Outside the door, Barty stares through the small crack between door and wall. “Should I go in there?”

He’s hit over the head by Sabo, who glares at him. “Make a move for the door and I’m  _ sliding _ your ass.”

Zoro and Sanji nod in agreement, gazes serious, but amused.

\---

Unlike the last spell of sleep, this time, Luffy wakes up only after five hours of sleep. And he’s  _ starving.  _ Law is still asleep next to him, so he tries to be quiet. He reaches over and presses the button for the nurse, hoping to get breakfast. It’s no more than a few minutes later that a pretty young woman walks in, closing the door behind her softly upon looking at Law sleeping.

“What can I do for you?” she asks.

“Can I have some breakfast?” Luffy wonders, and the woman flashes him pearly whites.

“Of course! I’ll be right back.” She leaves with a flourish of clothing.

Luffy turns back to Law, sleeping peacefully. He looks so carefree while sleeping, like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Luffy smiles, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Law murmurs something and cuddles closer to Luffy in response, and Luffy’s heart absolutely swells from how cute it is.

The nurse returns with the food and sets it before Luffy quietly. “TV on or off?”

“On,” Luffy decides, “I’ll just keep the volume really low.”

The nurse nods and flickers on the TV in the upper corner, setting the channel to some anime about pirates. She puts the remote down on the bed. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“No, thank you!”

She smiles then turns to leave again. “Alright, let me know if you need anything else!”

“Oh, wait!”

The woman stops in the door. “Yes?”

“My friends...are they okay?” Luffy frets.

“Oh the rowdy bunch that was here earlier?” she nods. “They all left, but yes, they’re alright.”

  
“Thank god,” Luffy sighs, sagging against the cushions.    
  
The woman chuckles, then leaves him to his own devices. Luffy returns to watching TV, happy. He was alive. Law was alive. His friends were alive. He couldn’t ask for more. He shoves the stale eggs into his mouth, ignoring the slight pain that zips through his body, focusing on the show and eating. He finishes the meal in about five minutes, the food not being nearly enough, but the show is interesting enough to keep his attention off his stomach. He stays like this for another hour, waiting for Law to wake up.

\---

It’s the buttcrack of dawn when Law blinks his eyes open. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Luffy jokes, poking his nose.

Law yawns and sits up in bed, stretching his arms high above him. “How long have you been up?”

“For about an hour. You really didn’t sleep that long.”

Law shrugs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “My insomnia gets the best of me sometimes.”

“Do you want breakfast?” Luffy hands him a plate of eggs, pancakes, some fruits, and bacon. “I got the nurse to bring me another plate for when you woke up.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Law takes the food gingerly and digs in, too hungry to think of anything else. 

They’re quiet as they eat, the soft sounds of the TV the only thing filling their silence. It’s only after Law is halfway done with his food that he pauses, looking Luffy over carefully.

“How are you?”

“I’m alright,” Luffy responds, holding out his arm and clapping his bicep. “A little sore, but otherwise okay!”   
  
“It’s a miracle you didn’t come out worse, especially after surgery.” Law leans forward and rubs a thumb under his left eye. “...You have stitches here now.” 

“Yeah, it was just a scratch.” Luffy touches the thin skin there and smiles lopsidedly. “It’s all healed up though, don’t worry!”

Law looks down, and almost chokes on a breath. A big fleshy pink ‘x’ marred the skin on Luffy’s chest, big and prominent against his front. It’s long since scabbed over and healed, but he bets it still hurts a lot. “And your chest...”

“They uh. Used this branding iron thing on me…” Luffy trails off.

Law lets sorrow overcome him. “No need to explain. I’m so sorry, Luffy.”

“No.” Luffy intertwines their fingers. “It’s not your fault, Law. I’m with you, that’s all I care about.”

Law’s heart absolutely soars. He needs to start to forgive himself. “Me too, love. Me too.”

Luffy moves to hug him gently, pulling Law down into a searing kiss. It’s been ages since they’ve last kissed like this, easy and without rush, just reveling in the feel of the other person. Law sighs against Luffy’s lips, licking playfully into his mouth. God, how he missed this. Just him and Luffy, Luffy and him. And his  _ lips. _ So soft, so supple, so kissable. Law tilts his head to taste more, lips twitching when Luffy moans against his mouth.

Law backs away first, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to taste the vestiges of Luffy. “I missed that,” he says, eyes sparkling.

“Me too,” Luffy pants, red up to his ears. “A lot.”

Law’s eye catches his stitches and chest again, and he frowns. “Are you sure you’re okay though? With your wounds?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Luffy returns.

Law reaches over to his left shoulder. “It’s just my stab wound and some burns from the fire. Nothing too big.”

“Oh damn I forgot about that,” Luffy murmurs worriedly, “are you alright?”

“It was shallower than expected, so yes, I’m fine.” Law gives Luffy a grin. “Still kind of hurts though.”

“Then shouldn’t you be resting in bed?” Luffy asks, concerned.

Law relaxes back on the cot, snuggling up to Luffy. “What do you mean? I  _ am _ resting in bed.”

Luffy rolls his eyes good naturedly and accepts the cuddles. “Smooth.”

Law laughs genuinely for the first time in a long time. Luffy does that to him, and always would. 

He loved him.

And he was never letting go.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. their fluff is so cute to write.


End file.
